


Second Chances

by Andromedanewton



Series: The Avengers Redemption Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Attraction, Avenger Loki, Babies, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Loki Dirty Whispers inspired, Loki Redemption, Loki in love, Loki-centric, Magic, Mutant, Nanihoo inspired, Physical Abuse, References to Shakespeare, Reincarnation, Sanzo-Sinclaire inspired, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony likes a party, Tony likes nicknames, Wedding, probably so many more I missed!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 113
Words: 249,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: Loki has been handed over to The Avengers to pay penance for his past crimes, underpowered and underwhelmed by his post he is assigned a new 'guide to Midgard' by his superiors and is more than a little surprised when a petite freckled, redhead is waiting in the conference room, not at all like the previous handlers he has been assigned, who quit after a very short time with the snarky god.Maia Tomson is a trained literature teacher and counsellor, maybe not someone you would have picked out to be a guide to the God of Mischief but her mentor, Charles Xavier, knows she likes a challenge, and when The Avengers ask him to recommend someone she is top of his list.  Surprised by the assignment, Maia takes it on, promising to do her best, but was not counting on a mutual attraction with her charge.Join Loki on a journey to discover that his heart is not as frozen as he believes it to be, an adventure spanning almost a millennia of love gained and lost and rediscovered in the most unlikely of places...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Well, I know it's been a while since I posted a new fic but here we are! This is my first foray into The Marvelverse as a fic writer, but not as a fan, having collected the comics for over twenty years. This idea had been rattling around in my head for a while and finally Loki just would not SHUT THE HELL UP until I put it on paper. This is a bit of a distraction from the fact I am supposed to be preparing my second novel for publication but the many late nights the God of Mischief has made me take despite it being bad for my health have been worth it, I hope!
> 
> So, enjoy the ride, I have to say this little fic quickly got out of hand and currently has four epilogues (maybe more to come!) included in its 75 chapters, and they aren't particularly short either! Any typos are my own, obviously I do not own any of the characters, but I have tried to stay true to them for the most part (sometimes writing Loki is like reading Shakespeare in the dark without a torch. You know how the words sound but for the life of you you can't figure them out).
> 
> Last thing is a shout out to firstly, my daughter Rhirhi, who at 12 desperately wanted a Loki fiction and having given her a copy with all the smutty bits taken out she is still happy, and yelling at me already not to ever stop writing epilogues. I told her to give me a plot and I'll write her a sequel. Secondly, to Deni, for letting me vent at her when Loki won't be quiet, and throw parts of chapters at her at random times and for not nagging too hard that I am letting my own novels slip. To the wonderful fanartist Nanihoo, whose drawings inspired a lot of the relationship, as did Sanzo-Sinclaire, with the early days. Music, I listened to A LOT of Evanescence while writing this, and the theme for Loki and Sigyn's early relationship is their track Anywhere. Oh and the RSC production of Twelfth Night that they watch, a-frickin-mazing! I saw it last year on the arts channel and was amazed by it. Watch it if you can!
> 
> As with previous fics, if you are familiar with my work, I will post three chapters a day for you to enjoy, but if there is a particularly short one I will chuck in a bonus one!
> 
> Positive feedback is always appreciated and I love hearing from you! Nothing brightens my day like an e-mail with Kudos! Yes, I am that sad! Let me know if you spot any typos, I have tried my best to keep them to a minimum but some days my fingers dislocate and I just bang out random words!
> 
> Just FYI, I have taken a few headcanons I like onboard here, regarding Loki's treatment under the Chitauri among other things, and I haven't included the events of Civil War as it would have overcomplicated my plot. However it does look like there may be a Bucky idea slowly creeping into my head...
> 
> I'll shut up now and let you find out what's happening with Loki!

Maia had had dreams when she was a child.  Not the kind where she aspired to be a ballet dancer or gymnast, like her friends, but when she slept she saw things, starred in stories of adventure with monsters and heroic princes, but she never needed saving, she fought alongside them with sword and magic…until puberty hit.

She started to suffer random blackouts that the doctors put down to changing hormones or poor diet, but nothing seemed to help, until the day two representatives came to her house, offering her a place at their school for gifted youngsters, a scholarship in fact, and pretty soon the reason behind the blackouts became apparent; Maia had powers.  Professor Charles Xavier took her in, knowing nothing of what her powers might be, other than her body struggled to stand the stress of her using them.  She could manipulate light and air, heat and cold, and create barriers or blasts of each, but upon every use her body would shut down, meaning she was never able to join what the students had, many years ago, affectionately named X-Men.  Despite Professor Xavier’s many failed attempts to understand why her mind felt the need to shut everything off, she had remained at Xavier’s for her schooling and after college she returned as a counsellor and teacher.  Lately however Professor X had noticed she seemed, sad almost, unchallenged, and when he received a request for assistance from one of his allies he thought it might do her good, as she was perfect for the task.

The Professor waited for the last student to filter out of the literature lesson she had been teaching, one of her preferred subjects thanks to her love of books, and expertly guided his wheelchair through the rows of desks.  Maia looked up at him and smiled as she put her things in her bag.  ‘Hello, Charles.’  She said warmly.

‘Good afternoon.’  He smiled back at the petite woman the small, red-haired girl had become, pretty and freckled with hair that curled to mid back, her black pants suit and white shirt accentuating her slender frame.  ‘May I speak with you for a moment?’

‘Of course.’  She moved the chair to the corner of the desk and sat down.  ‘What’s up?’

‘I have been contacted by one of our affiliates who is looking for someone for a particular post and I think it might suit you.’

She sighed and gave a slow blink.  ‘You know, it can be quite annoying having a psychic boss?’

‘So I’ve heard.’  He smiled.  ‘But I know you would like to try something a little more challenging, and this opportunity is temporary with an option to go permanent if things work out.’

‘I suppose I can give it a try, if you think it would suit me.’  She shrugged.  ‘Where is it?’

‘Still in New York.  You would be working at The Avengers Tower.’

Maia gave him a disappointed look.  ‘For Stark?  Really, Charles?’

‘I know you find him acerbic but I also know you would get on with your task, and as far as I am aware you would not directly be reporting to Tony.’  Charles had thought this may be the one thing that put her off.  She had met Tony Stark a number of times and he wanted to know just what she could do, but as she couldn’t show him and wouldn’t tell him it had become a bit of a mission of his to try and find out, much to her annoyance.

She sat back in the chair and folded her arms.  ‘Temporary?’  He nodded.  ‘Doing what?’

‘One to one with a new agent who needs help with integration.’

Maia pursed her lips.  ‘And if I don’t like it is there still a place for me here?’

‘There will always be a place for you here.’

She shook her head.  ‘I can’t think of a reason to say no, other than Stark.’

‘Then say yes.’

‘Okay, yes.’

‘I think you will enjoy the position.’  He smiled again, his eyes crinkling.  ‘You leave in two days with an additional day before you start, so you can get settled.’

‘You were so sure I’d agree?’

‘I was sure you wouldn’t let me down.’  He replied as they left the room together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia settles in and finally meets her new charge.

Maia succeeded in avoiding Tony Stark for the first day as she unpacked the few things she had taken with her, mainly clothes, books, and all the other essentials, using the in-house cafeteria for dinner, although her temporary accommodation had every facility it was quite basic and she would need to do a big grocery shop to fill her shelves.  Consisting of a kitchenette and living area that any realtor would describe as “cosy”, a bathroom and bedroom, it was adequate, she guessed, but any more than four people in the living area and it would be cramped.  Luckily the only person she knew was Stark and she was in no hurry to invite him over.

In the evening an in-house courier brought her a sealed envelope asking her to be on the twentieth floor, conference room B, at nine tomorrow morning for briefing.  No other information whatsoever.  That was fine, she understood the need for security, and perhaps it was better she not know who her assignment was before they met so she had no preconceptions.

That night she showered and hung her favourite shirt and skirt suit on the front of the wardrobe and went for an early night so she would be fresh.

Clipping her ID badge to her suit jacket and smoothing first her mint green blouse then flared grey skirt, she checked her reflection as best she could in the small space between the bed and mirrored wardrobe.  Her make up was subtle and brought out her blue eyes, her hair in a loose ponytail, curling down her back.  She wanted to make a good impression, not knowing who she was meeting with, and she decided to take a small shoulder bag containing her wallet, lipstick, notepad and pens, because you never knew, and she left for the meeting.

Maia was fifteen minutes early so she was surprised to find two people already waiting.  The first was a tall, pretty brunette woman by the name of Maria Hill who shook her hand, saying she would be leading the meeting, and, low and behold, Tony Stark.  She tried to hide her annoyance as he grinned at her from the large conference table.

‘Good to see you again, Secret Squirrel.’  He nodded to her as Hill offered her a seat.

‘And you, Mr Stark.’  She smiled politely.

‘Tony, remember?’  He had told her, several times, to address him thus, but she refused; firstly because she felt she didn’t know him well enough and secondly because it was the only way she could truly bug him back, besides not showing him her powers.  Speaking of which, Tony sat forward in his chair and leaned on the table with his forearms.  ‘Did you reconsider my offer?’

‘Offer?’  Hill asked in puzzlement.

‘Private deal.  Just me and her.  C’mon.  Five hundred thousand dollars is nothing to be sneezed at.’

‘All the same, Mr Stark,’ she smiled, ‘I’ll pass, thank you.’

‘Tony.’  He said again.  ‘A million?’

Maia laughed at his persistence, she had to admire him for that.  'Sorry, still no.'

'Your loss, Squirrel.'  He shrugged.

'Can we?'   Hill patted the Manila folder in front of her in frustration so Tony waved his hand towards her by way of permission and Maia could all but hear Hill's eyes roll in their sockets.  'Ms Tomson, thank you for agreeing to this assignment.  Professor Xavier assured us if anyone matched our criteria, it's you.'

'Thank you, Miss Hill.'  Maia smiled, trying to ignore Stark as he moved his seat closer to hers.  'I have to take your word for it, as I don't know anything about the assignment other than it's to help a new agent.'

'You're right, and yet you're not, at the same time.'  Hill folded her hands in front of her.  'You're to help a new agent to adjust to New York and his new position, but he is a special case.  Professor Xavier was sure you would understand his situation better than any of the other agents we've tried to assign him.  He's not the easiest of people to get on with.'

'I'll do my best.'  Maia frowned slightly, trusting Charles' judgement but curious all the same.

'All the details are here, but...' she was interrupted by a knock at the door.  'This should be him now.  Come in!'

The door opened and a male agent walked in, taking a stance to one side, but it was the man who followed him who took Maia's breath away.

Tall and regal with slicked back black hair that brushed the collar of his black designer suit, matching black shirt and tie, his face handsome with high cheekbones and a smooth jaw.  Maia could hardly breath as he turned his green eyes on her.  Her charge was Loki, Prince of Asgard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, Maia's last name is indeed a tribute to the incredibly handsome yet apologetic Tom Hiddleston, without whom I don't believe Loki would have been half as popular! Eheheheh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony badgers Maia, Loki finds her an enigma, Maia gets down to work.

Tony got to his feet and nodded to the trickster god, the tension in the air tangible.

'Rock of ages.'

'Anthony.'  They greeted one another almost formally as both Hill and Maia got to their feet.  'Ms Hill.'  Loki bowed his head before turning to look down on Maia.  He gave her a quick once over before their eyes met and he quirked an eyebrow at her curiously.  'And you are to be my handler, I presume.'

'Loki, this is Maia Tomson.'  Hill introduced them.

Maia offered him her hand, determined to treat him as she would have anyone else, despite how he stood around a foot taller than her, but one thing he said bothered her.  'It's a pleasure to meet you, although I don't think handler is the right word.'

He took her hand but didn't shake it so much as just held it.  'And what word would you use, Ms Tomson?'

'I suppose I'm more of a guide?'  She looked at Hill who nodded.

'And just how do you plan on guiding me, little Midgardian?'  He released her hand and stepped forward, making her tilt her head back to look up at him.

'Any way you need to be.'  She said confidently, realising just how much of a challenge he might be.

'Why don't the two of you start with coffee in the common room?'  Hill suggested before passing Maia the folder.  'There's files on you both inside, talk about what you hope to be able to achieve together.  We'll meet back here at two.  Any questions?'

'A few but I might have more after.'  Maia shrugged.  'And they might be answered in the meantime.'  She glanced to Hill then back to Loki.

'Alright.'  Hill turned to Stark.  'You want to escort them to the common room?'

'Yeah, why not?  Squirrel might let something slip.'  He gave her a hopeful look as he went to the door.

Loki held his arm out for Maia to go ahead of him and with a nod of thanks she went first, which surprised him.  Not many here were happy to have him at their back.  Stark led them to the nearest elevator and instructed FRIDAY to take them to The Avengers common room, giving security clearance for Maia to join them, and he turned to look down on Maia again, his hands in front of him almost in a begging motion.  'Okay, Squirrel, last chance.  What's your deal?'

'I don't have a deal, I'm just here to do my job.'  She smiled, but it was forced, Stark's persistent trying really starting to grate on her.

Loki watched the exchange with interest.  Stark tying to get this small, Midgardian woman to part with some great secret about herself, but she stood firm, smiling despite her obvious irritation, something about her special skill set; perhaps that was part of the reason she had been chosen as his new guide, as she had put it, but what exactly he couldn't fathom.  Stark gesticulated wildly with his hands and the girl took a step back but still didn't give up whatever it was Stark thought he wanted from her and it gave him the opportunity to really look at her.  She was barely five foot five in her sensible two inch heels, unlike many of the Midgardian women these days who seemed to insist on wearing shoes that put them at risk of a serious injury.  She barely even came to his shoulder.  Her body was perfectly proportionate for her height; petite yet shapely, her suit fit her curves while still being modest.  Her skin was milky and freckled, her eyebrows delicate and naturally auburn but her hair was a darker shade, like ripe cherries, and while Loki didn't understand why Midgardian's were so fond of changing their hair colour he admitted it suited her and brought out her blue eyes.  Besides the physical however there was...something. He just couldn't quite put his finger on what.  While he was a little disappointed by his own assignment, having to serve under The Avengers, particularly being back on Midgard, this may alone help alleviate the boredom he had feared.

'You were schooled there, you taught there.  You're one of them.'  Stark argued as the young woman glanced at the numbers on the elevator creeping towards The Avengers secure floors.

'Really, Mr Stark...' 

'Tony.'

'There's nothing you're missing.  I promise.'

'You're killing me here!'  Tony said in sheer exasperation.

'Not my intention.'

The doors pinged open but Tony didn't move.  'We're going to be working together, Squirrel.  I'll find out, eventually.'

'Good luck.'  She gave him a challenging look before turning her smile on Loki.  'Shall we?'

Once again he held out his arm to allow her to go ahead of him and he gave Stark an amused look before following her.

Maia looked around at the modern glass and chrome room, with large black leather sofas by the enormous picture windows.  A bar sat on the left complete with a coffee machine.  Stark finally came out of the elevator and poured himself a coffee before excusing himself and going up a staircase to one side of the room, leaving Maia with Loki.

'I suppose I am to act as host, as you are new.'  Loki looked down at her, he had no choice of course, but he had stopped so close beside her the angle was uncomfortable for them both.

'If we're going to be working together I'd prefer it if you just showed me where things were.'

'As you wish.'  He led her to the bar and showed her where the various fixings were kept yet still insisted on making a cup of coffee for her how she liked it.  She thanked him and he showed her to the couches.  He waited for her to sit before doing so himself, on the couch at a right angle to hers, and she put her coffee on a coaster on the corner table between then, resting her hands flat on the folder in her lap.

‘Before I open this and we see what the powers that be think is going on maybe first we could say why we think we’re here, on this assignment?’  She had slipped easily into her teaching mode, trying make a start but not patronise.

Loki rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and his chin on his knuckles.  ‘Very well.  Would you care to begin, or shall I?’

‘I don’t mind.’  She shrugged and Loki noted she glanced at her hands, as though she wasn’t exactly sure herself.  ‘I guess I’m here because I’m good with people, I have experience with people with special gifts and powers, and I like a challenge.’  She said hopefully.  It was all she could think of.

‘What sort of experience,  may I ask?’

‘I’m a qualified counsellor and I’ve been living and working with powered individuals for a long time.’

'How long is a long time?'

'Well over a decade.'

'And they have asked you, as a counsellor,  to assess my mental stability?'

She shook her head.  'They haven't mentioned it, just asked me to help you adjust, but I don't think either of us are naïve enough to think they won't ask for my assessment of that too.'

'Very true.'  He lowered his hand, impressed by her having realised the fact.  And why wouldn't they want him assessed in the real world too?  'I have been informed I am to have an associate spend extensive time with me, aiding my adjustment to both Midgard as my new home and working under them.'

'I can definitely help with the former, but as I don't know what you'll be doing I may not be of use, until I know what I'm preparing you for.'

'You cannot be any worse than your predecessors.'  He rolled his eyes at the thought of the numerous almost identical agents assigned him so far who, he admitted, he had delightfully antagonised, but they were all far too interested in keeping him under extreme supervision than being of any actual assistance.

'Have you had many?'

'Eight in the last two weeks.  None of whom seemed half as interested in the larger scheme of things so much as my behaviour.'

'Well, that's not what I was hired for.'  She picked up her Stark Industries mug and blew across the top.  'Do you know any more than I do?'

'Considerably, I believe.'  He crossed one leg over the other and leaned back in his chair.  'You were not even aware I was your charge until I walked into the conference room, were you?'

'Not a clue.'

'Then you, my girl, have been thrown in at the deep end.'

'I did say I liked a challenge.'  She gave him a small smile in response.

'You will find I am that.'  Loki was trying not to like this girl; his guide, his handler, but he couldn't help it.  She was confident without being brash or cocky, she was cut from a truly different cloth to his previous handlers, she didn't look at him with fear or contempt, plus there was still that something he could not put his finger on about her that sparked his curiosity.  And it didn't hurt she was very pretty to look at.

Maia tried not to shift under his gaze.  He was looking at her, a lot, and while it was polite to look at the person you were speaking to he was studying her, gauging her in some way, while she was trying her hardest to take him in without staring in disbelief about just who he was and how handsome in the flesh.  She put her mug back down.  ‘I think you're avoiding telling me the rest of the story.'  She continued to smile at him, now knowingly as though she had him figured out, and damned if she hadn't.

'Is that your professional opinion?'

'Just an observation.  Of course, I could read the file, but I think it will tell a different story to your version.  Similar in places, of course, but nowhere near identical.  Official documents never are.'

'I imagine so.'  Loki realised she was astute and perhaps not as inexperienced as her youthful appearance suggested.  The fact she valued his opinion enough to push him for it showed a strength of character most had avoided showing him since his arrival.  'I have been sent here to Midgard to make amends for my past actions.  I have this,' he pulled back his sleeve to reveal a wide gold band, 'which limits my power to mere parlour tricks, however in the interest of redemption I have accepted it and your assignment as whatever you are supposed to be without question.  I am to become one of  "Earth's Mightiest Heroes", and to do so I need to know, or at least understand, what it is to live on Earth.  To see what I am protecting.'

'That makes sense.'  She nodded.  'And thanks for giving me your side.'

'No thanks are necessary.'  He picked up the tea he had made, much preferring its fragrant taste to the bitterness even the best of coffees held.

'Now, shall we see what the people upstairs think is going on?'  She patted the file.

'This should be interesting.'

She laid the file out on the arm of the chair and found a document on each of them.  She offered Loki his choice of which he read first and he chose hers, grateful of her consideration.  As she read she realised that unless those in command had left out some choice information, there was exactly what she would have expected; a full run down of Loki's "crimes"; how he had been tortured and manipulated into committing his atrocities under the Chitauri; the accord with Odin and the nine realms for Loki to pay his penance by aiding The Avengers.  Notes were made by experts who gave their opinion and diagnosis, although names were omitted.

Loki learned all the information he would have expected to from her file, with a few surprises thrown in.  She had a degree in the classics, had the highest grade possible, which promised her to be an intelligent companion with decent taste if nothing else.  Most surprising was her previous place of employment, where The Avengers had borrowed her from.

'You worked for Xavier?'  Loki asked as she turned onto the final page.

'Mmm.'  She finished the final conclusion, which told her there was hope for him but the power limiting tracking bracelet was not to be removed until further assessment were complete.  'Sorry, yes, I did, I mean I do.  I'm on loan, unless...'

'Unless?'  He prompted and she finally looked back up at him, his brows knitted curiously.

'Lots of unlesses.'  She shrugged.  'How do you know Charles?'

'He is the expert who assessed me.'  Loki sat back with his tea, her profile in his lap.  'He was, perhaps, the most instrumental in assuring my integration into the team, for gaining trust.'

'Because he could tell you were telling the truth, about what happened.'  She nodded, understanding.

'Indeed.  I owe the man a debt of gratitude.'  Something clicked into place for Loki and he gave her a small smile that could have meant anything.  'Xavier's school is for what you Midgardians refer to as mutants.'

'That's right.'  She saw no reason to hide that fact when it would be in the paperwork.

'And is that why Stark was haranguing you in the elevator?'  She leant her chin on her hand as he continued to speak.  'He believes you are a mutant but knows not what kind?'

'I don't think there are different "kinds" when it comes to mutants, but that's right, he does.'

'You have had dealings with Stark before?  He seemed very familiar with you.'

'A few times, nothing like this though.'

'And is he correct in his assumption?'

She looked at him carefully.  He was a secret keeper, from what she knew, and he didn't need to know hers.  'Stark doesn't like not knowing things, and I don't think you like being kept in the dark either.  Having said that it's my business and has no bearing on my work, other than to say Stark doesn't know the whole story.'

'That is not a no.'

'It's not a yes either.'  She smiled and offered him his profile.  'Swap?'

He did but instead of reading he watched her, felt what he could with the limited powers left him, and he could not fathom what set her apart, something did but he was unsure what.  He had planned on antagonising this new handler, as he had the previous, to see how far they could be pushed to break or quit, knowing if they didn't then they were, in a way, worthy of the position they had been given, and it would give him distance; he was determined not to form an attachment of the same magnitude his brother had, and yes, he finally admitted despite their different parentage that Thor was indeed his brother in all but blood, and his automatic response was to create friction so no bond could form, however he did not have it in his heart to be rude to her just for the sake of it.  And if he were to learn her secret before Stark he would certainly enjoy having one up on the cocky man of iron, but it was not something she would give up easily or freely.  He would not badger her for it, as that would not work, but he would remain as polite as he could.  Perhaps having her as his handler would be no bad thing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the first two chapters were pretty short, so I'll throw in a fourth, just because I'm sleep deprived!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a gentleman which makes Stark suspicious.

Loki and Maia spoke for some time.  She asked him if there was anything or anywhere in particular he wanted to do or go and he was amazed by how she let him lead, how she genuinely wanted his input and opinion.  She had been correct in her choice of word as guide, she wanted him to have the option of what he learnt, whereas the former handlers had had no interest in what would appeal to him.  She wanted him to make decisions and she would aid him, rather than coerce and make them for him.  He was even more impressed when she took a small notebook and pen from her bag and began compiling a list of what he wanted so nothing was missed.  He hadn't realised any Midgardian could be as considerate as she was being, where he was concerned.  She made suggestions he might like to visit based on his favourite pastimes but did not make a note of them until she had his okay to do so.  She wanted to know it was somewhere he would appreciate before adding it, and not one of her suggestion did he consider mundane or uninteresting.  Top of her suggestions had been the Metropolitan Museum of Art and New York Public Library, her excited description of the latter with its near fifty three million items had him hide a smirk behind his hand.  Of all the Midgardians, the prospect of spending time amongst tomes with her this keen was a very promising prospect to say the least.

'Sorry, I've been rattling on for hours.'  She apologised, glancing down at the list she had rested on the arm of the couch, her leg crossed and body leaning towards both it and Loki.

'No apologies are necessary.  You make a very compelling case for each venue.'

'I do get a bit overexcited about books and history.'  She pulled an apologetic face instead of verbalising her sorry this time and while on anyone else Loki would have used it against them, on her he wanted to wipe it away so she would smile again.

'There is no shame in being passionate about that which you have a love for, however time is getting away with us.  Would you like to join me for lunch before we return to the conference room, Agent Tomson?'

'I'm not an agent.'  She told him as she tucked a curl that had strayed from her ponytail behind her ear.  'I'm happy for you to call me Maia, it'll be less conspicuous on the streets, but I don't know what I should call you.'

Loki gave her a teasing smile so she would know he was about to make a joke, or so he hoped.  'If I asked you to call me "my prince", would you?'

She laughed nervously.  Was he serious?  He was smiling, but he seemed to have worn a smirk most of the morning, so it was hard to tell.  'If I do that, chances are we will draw more attention to ourselves, which I assume is the opposite of what we want.  And if people don't realise who you are anyway they'll assume you either have a superiority complex or a royalty kink.  Your choice, of course.'

He raised his eyebrows at her.  She had said it so casually it was a moment before he processed the fact people may think they had something of a sexual relationship where he demanded she call him prince, and while he would not be averse to the idea, her having considered it, even fleetingly, threw him.  'Loki will be fine.'  He said simply.

Maia wondered if she had overstepped the mark somewhere, speaking as frankly as she had, but he didn't seem too upset, more surprised by her answer.  'Loki.'  She nodded as she repeated his name quietly, liking the way it rolled off her tongue, as though it was meant to.

'Then, shall we?'  He stood and held out his hand to her, trying to ignore the way her lips had curved around his name.

Surprised by his display of gallantry, Maia took Loki's hand and allowed him to draw her to her feet.  He released her once she was up, but his fingers lingered as they parted and he regarded her with puzzlement.  She showed no sign of anything but exuberant professionalism with a little fire thrown in, yet Loki had felt the spark again when their skin touched.  He was not one for emotional entanglement, but no girl; no, a woman, no woman had captivated him from the moment he saw her.  He knew not why this woman, Maia, in particular, had this effect on him, but he was determined to find out.

Maia tucked her notepad and pen away and smiled up at Loki before they walked together to the elevator, unaware of two sets of surprised eyes watching them from upstairs.

'What the hell was that?'  Bruce asked as the elevator doors closed.

'I have no idea.'  Tony shook his head.  'But we should keep a close eye on it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow! Maia knows Stark is following them, Loki despises cafeteria food, and the guiding begins!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Maia get lunch and some unexpected guests.

Loki despised the cafeteria food served in the tower.  It sufficed for sustenance but its repetitiveness was getting tiresome.  From the few occasions one of The Avengers had cooked, when he had been allowed out of the tower to eat, or had been included when the team had "take out", he knew Midgard offered a wide variety of cuisines and he had longed for a change...until today.  Now, as he sat with what he was assured was some sort of chicken in bread, he barely noticed the bland flavour as the company preoccupied him.  As with every time he came here alone, he chose a table as secluded as he could with his back to the wall and soon found himself with a good many empty tables around him, and today was no exception.  He could not blame the employees at all, being wary of him, but he was surprised Maia paid it no mind and more so when she chose to sit beside him at the circular table instead of opposite, meaning between them no one could come up behind them and they could see all exits.  If it were truly deliberate he was impressed, and if it was not her choice to sit so close to him was promising.

'Do you like the theatre?'  Maia asked, not liking the silence they had been in since their arrival.

Loki nodded, finishing the bite in his mouth before replying, wiping the corner of his lips with one of the ridiculously hard napkins.   'I always enjoyed the players and their shows on Asgard, and I have read all the works by your bard, Shakespeare.'

Maia was surprised by this, although she didn't know why.  The way he spoke could pass as Shakespearean and she could easily see him performing as Henry V.  'Really?  I love Shakespeare, most of the time.'  She added with a small laugh.

'Most of the time?'  He queried as he pondered if there were an elegant way of eating his meal that didn't leave him feeling the need to clean up afterwards.

'I'm not a fan of his tragedies.  I read to escape, not depress myself.  And it's easier to engage kids with a comedy.'

'Kids?'

She nodded.  ‘I teach literature at Xavier's, studied it at college.  I didn't know how you would feel about adding the theatre to our list?'

'It would be a very pleasant way to spend an evening.'  He admitted but he was aware of Maia's eyes darting across the room, her delicate brows frowning.  'Is something wrong?'

She shook her head but didn't look at him and he felt the urge to turn far enough in his seat to see just what she was looking at.  'Just, Stark doesn't seem the sort to slum it in the cafeteria.  I thought he ran on alcohol, caffeine and sarcasm.'

Loki would have laughed at her accurate description had he not turned, his curiosity piqued.  'I have certainly never seen him lower himself to the cafeteria.  And is that Dr Banner with him?  He really does not like crowded areas.'  He turned back to her.  'Do you suppose we are being followed?'

Maia sighed as Tony smiled and waved when he spotted them.  'I think that's exactly what's going on.'

'You would think I were untrustworthy.'  He quirked her an amused smile, his eyes sparkling with it.

'Aren't you insulted?'

He shrugged nonchalantly.  'It is hardly like I have a good reputation for them to give me any leeway.  We were asked to go to the common room and return to the conference room. As far as they knew I may have spirited you away to do...unspeakable things to you.'

Maia couldn't be sure but she thought she saw Loki's eyes darken at the phrase and her heart skipped a beat as her already overactive imagination made her wonder how many things unspeakable could cover. 

Loki noticed her swallow and lick her lips, her eyes slightly wide, her cheeks tainting slightly.  He had not meant to frighten her and was on the verge of apologising when Stark and Banner arrived; the former putting his sealed travel mug on the table heavily while Banner hovered just behind him.

'Squirrel, Frosticilus.'  He nodded to each of them.

'Mr Stark.'

'Tony.'

'Anthony.'

'To-ny.'  He said slowly and deliberately before turning to Maia.  'You met Bruce?'

She shook her head and stood, offering him her hand as Loki got to his feet.  If Frigga had taught him anything it was manners where a lady was concerned.

'We haven't met.  It's a pleasure, Dr Banner.  Maia Tomson.'

'Likewise.'

She sat again as did Bruce and Loki, whose hand automatically went to the back of her chair. Tony noticed and raised an eyebrow.  He was up to something, he had to be, he just couldn't figure out what.

'So, what did the two of you talk about for the last few hours?'  Tony picked up his mug and leaned back in his seat.

'Have you not had your girl FRIDAY eavesdropping for you, Anthony?'  Loki asked with disinterest, wiping his hands on his napkin as he gave up on his food.

'That'd be rude.'  He said before taking a drink.

'But you are following us.'

Tony shrugged.  'You, I don't trust, no matter what Chuck says, and she,' he looked to Maia who had returned to what was left of her filled bagel, 'intrigues me.'

'"She" has a name.'  Loki glared at the impertinent man.

'She does, but I still prefer Squirrel.'

'Squirrel?'  Bruce pulled a face, not understanding.

'Secret Squirrel.'  Tony explained, offering his fellow scientist a raisin from the bag he had just opened.  'She won't tell me her secret.'

'And I'm done.'  Maia dropped the rest of her bagel on her plate and wiped her hands.  'Please ignore him, Dr Banner, he knows not of what he speaks.'  She turned to Loki.  'Shall we?'

He had barely contained his smile as Maia called Stark up on his rude inquisitiveness to Banner, but he let his lips curve as she politely asked him if he were ready to leave.

'Indeed.'  He stood and put his hand on the back of her chair as she slid it back and followed her as she edged around the table.  

'It was nice to meet you, Dr Banner.  Mr Stark.'

'Tony!'  He called after her and didn't turn as they left.  'Yeah, he's up to something.'  He repeated.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria Hill is suspicious too...

Maria Hill was relieved that Maia hadn't already handed in her notice and run for the door, but she was also confused by the fact Loki seemed happy with their new choice for his handler.  All of the previous handlers assigned had found the man to be impossible, insulting, rude and even threatening, but either Maia was able to ignore it all or Loki was up to something.  From what Xavier had said, about both of them, Loki meant well and could be trusted, but Hill was sure he still had his own agenda, and Maia was used to dealing with adolescent mutants as both teacher and counsellor.  She had to be incredibly patient.  Maybe they just got on with one another, but Hill still wasn't buying it.

Loki seemed happy to accept his new assignment, telling Hill he was very much looking forward to working with Maia. After the meeting they exchanged numbers, agreeing to meet in the lobby at nine the next morning to begin what would hopefully be Loki's proper introduction to earth culture.  

That evening Loki sat in the window of his quarters on the secure floors reserved for The Avengers, reading one of the many books he had been provided, but he found he couldn't concentrate, his mind drifting back to the events of the day.  His eyes fell on the Stark Phone he had been provided, that just hours earlier Maia's dainty hand had typed her number into for him.  He tapped his finger on the page he had tried to read repeatedly for the last half an hour, his mind returning to cherry red hair, blue eyes and freckles.  He was certain there was some sort of etiquette when it came to cellphones, and how soon you should message someone, however this was business and he was unsure how that differed.  He decided on a question he could realistically ask without it seeming suspicious, not that it was, of course, and picked up the small unit, his long fingers creating a new message which simply read;

L~ Is there a dress code I should adhere to tomorrow?

Maia was towelling her hair dry, seated crosslegged on her bed with her laptop open, checking the opening times for various sights, when her phone lit up with a new message.  Leaving the towel around her neck she couldn't help but smile when she saw it was from Loki.  His question made her chuckle and she replied with one of her own.

M~Do you own anything besides suits and leather godly armour?

Loki snorted a laugh at her reply, quickly sending another of his own.

L~ Unless we are deliberately trying to draw attention to ourselves, which you did not seem to approve of, it shall be a suit.

M~ Nothing more casual?

L~ I can forgo a tie, if I must.

M~ Don’t worry, we’ll go suited.  Wouldn't want to embarrass you!

Loki couldn't tell if she were teasing or serious but he decided to keep his reply light.

L~ I am sure you would do no such thing.

Then he paused before sending another.

L~ Coffee?  Before we leave?

Maia paused as the second message came in.  She was unsure what to make of it.

M~ Do you mean meet earlier or leave later?

L~ Either would suffice.  Do you have a preference?

She did, but it was a third option and she swallowed, typing and deleting it twice before she finally hit send.  Why was she so nervous?  This was a job.

M~ How about we make it earlier and go for breakfast?

Loki got to his feet, his book dropping forgotten to the floor.  Breakfast?  She was willing to spend extra time in his company?  Maybe he had not been the only one who had felt a spark.  He was still considering his reply when Maia sent another message.

M~ Or not.  Don't feel you have to!  I haven't had a chance to grab any groceries so I have to hit the cafeteria or somewhere anyway.

L~ Breakfast would be splendid.

Loki could not believe how he had replied, assuring her with one short sentence almost on instinct, and Maia equally stared at his message, the four words allaying her worry she was pressuring him.

M~ Eight in the lobby?  Bring your appetite?

She replied and he smiled.

L~ I shall be there.

M~ Me too.

Maia had pressed send before she realised how awkward her reply was.  She face palmed, blushing heavily, one of her worst things, uncontrollable rosiness at the slightest thing.

L~ I thought perhaps you would be.

Loki smirked as he replied. She evidently had been unsure of what to say.

M~ Okay then.  Eight.  Until then.

She typed rapidly, hoping not to embarrass herself further.

L~ Until then.  Goodnight.

M~ Night.

Maia threw the phone on the bed screen down.  She had done a great job of embarrassing herself without even trying and felt flustered, like one of her own hormonal students.  Certainly she wasn't old but she had thought herself above getting worked up by a few text messages from men, and this was no ordinary man, this was her job; he was, technically, still an Asgardian prince, not some admirer, not that she remembered what that was like.  All the same she couldn't ignore that there was definitely something about her enigmatic charge.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a change in mood and Stark decides to take matters into his own hands.

Over the next two days the rest of The Avengers currently in the tower noticed something of a change in the God of Mischief.  While he had previously kept to himself, been aloof, he suddenly had a spring in his step, greeting his teammates politely, offering others present beverages when he made his own, and a general sense of contentment.  Tony kept his distance but watched, and noted what he observed like any good scientist.

It was the evening of the second full day.  Loki had just returned from a day spent with Maia at the library where they both sought out old tomes to pore over together.  Their conversation never went beyond the professional, discussing the relevant items before them or Maia explaining certain references on a larger scale, but Loki was fascinated by her.  He found himself developing a new respect for Midgard and its natives simply by being in the presence of this one in particular.  After the library they had an early dinner, Maia asking Loki what he would like and matching it to the most appropriate cuisine closest.  He appreciated the gesture and enjoyed the food almost as much as the company.

As he stepped off the elevator into the common room, Steve and Tony were at the bar fixing drinks, but they both stopped at the sight of their former enemy smiling slightly and humming to himself.  He spotted them and nodded in greeting.

'Steven, Anthony.'

'Loki.'  Steve replied automatically as the man came to the bar and leant on it.

'I wonder if you would be so kind as to pass me a bottle of water?'

'Uh, sure.'  Tony took one from the refrigerator and passed it to him.  'Everything alright?'

'Perfectly fine, thank you.'  He took the bottle and headed straight towards his room, leaving Tony and Steve dumbfounded.

'What happened to him?'  Steve frowned at the doorway Loki had disappeared through.

'Well, either his evil plan, whatever it is, is coming together, or he has a crush on his Squirrel.'  Tony voiced the only logical explanations he could come up with and realised, if the latter were true...oh he wanted it to be true, if only to see what the hell might happen.  He wasn't one to matchmake, but...'You know what, Cap?  I feel like a party.  You want a party?'

'A party?'  Steve looked even more confused at the change in topic.  He had still been trying to believe Loki was capable of a crush.

'You drive a hard bargain.  Night after tomorrow.  Need to get on it, and deliver an invitation.'  He stepped out from behind the bar and headed to the elevator, drawing his Stark Phone as he walked.

Maia had had the most amazing day.  She had always wanted the time to spend in the library and it had been everything she had ever dreamed of, but somehow Loki had made it even more.  They had spoken endlessly about so many topics her head span.  Not once did he ask her to calm down, as one ex had when she had shown excitement over something, and Loki hadn't told her she was boring him.  Of course he also never tried to start a personal conversation, although if it was relevant she did mention a few small things, such as what she had studied specifically, it was generally just culture and history based, what equated to business for them, and while she could not deny her attraction to the tall, handsome prince, she was painfully aware this was her job and nothing more.  Even at dinner he had asked that they discuss Shakespeare, the closest the conversation coming to personal being when he asked her favourite play, then quoted _Twelfth Night_ in his beautiful accented voice until she was sure her heart sighed and she would melt into a puddle.  They had walked back to the tower in a companionable silence and said goodnight at the elevators.  Now she was in her pyjamas and searching her bookshelf to see if she had packed her copy of the play.

When her phone rang she looked at it expectantly, hoping it would be Loki as they had yet to confirm their itinerary for the next day, but instead it was a number she didn't recognise.

She picked it up with a frown and sat on the edge of the bed.  'Hello?'

'Squirrel.'

'Mr Stark, how did you get my number?'  She sighed as she pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose.  She had managed to avoid him for two whole wonderful days.

'Doesn't matter.  Listen, not tomorrow night but the next, party on The Avengers floors.  Eight til late.  You're invited.  Gladrags and dancing shoes on.  These things get wild.'

She inwardly groaned as she rolled her eyes.  'I'm sorry, Mr...'

'Tony.  It's Tony.  Call me that or nothing.'  He interrupted.

She sighed.  'Alright, Tony, I'm sorry but I didn't come prepared to party, so I'm going to have to decline.  Thanks, all the same.'

'Oh, come on.  That's no excuse. You're working wonders on Mayhem and this is how I want to thank you.  The whole team does.  What do you need?  A dress?  Shoes?  Make up?'

'I don't...'  She sighed again.  'Everything except make up.'

'Okay, cancel everything you had planned with hair metal man tomorrow, you show him the joy of a designer mall.  I'll meet you both out front.  I have something to do not far from there.  It's on me.'

'I can't accept that.'  She tried to get out of it one more time, suspecting she had already lost.

'Sure you can, token of gratitude for pulling the six foot stick out of Anarchy's ass.'

She sputtered a laugh.  'Okay, thank you.  What time?'

They hashed out details and agreed to early to enable the maximum shopping time and Tony rang off, leaving her to tell Loki their schedule.

M~ Need to meet Stark out front at 8.  He's throwing a party and you drew the short straw to accompany me shopping.  So tomorrow's schedule is now retail therapy.  Sorry.

She added the last as she knew how much men hated shopping.  She wasn't overly keen herself, but she needed to go so would suck it up.

Loki came out of his bathroom post shower and began to towel himself dry.  As he passed his desk he touched his phone, not really expecting to see anything, but his heart leapt when he saw a message from Maia.  He dropped the towel and snatched up the handset, seeing her message was sent almost thirty minutes before and he read it twice.

L~ We are shopping with Stark?

Maia was beginning to think Loki had deliberately ignored her message when the phone illuminated her dimly lit room from where she was reading by the bedside lamp.  She smiled to herself as she read his reply.

M~ I think he's just giving us a ride, as he is passing.  Just you and me, is that okay?

L~ I am sure it shall be perfect.  Perhaps you could help me with my casual look, whilst we are there?

Maia bit her lip.  She could think of a good many worse things than Loki trying on clothes.

M~ I can try, but the suits, well, suit you.  Pun intended.

L~ Then perhaps a new shirt and tie, for the party?

M~ I'll help, if I can, but you always look impeccable.

She pressed send quickly before she could delete it, fearing she may have crossed a line.

L~ As do you, however I am very much looking forward to seeing what you would choose for a party.

M~ I might need some help with that myself.  I don't want to pick the wrong kind of thing.

Loki mused for a moment how although he had only seen her in suits; skirts or dresses with tailored jackets, she always looked lovely, and today she had worn her hair completely down, the red waves curling enticingly around her face and shoulders.  More than once he had to resist the urge to touch it.

L~ My dear, it will not matter what you wear, you shall still be the most stunning creature there.

Loki had a moment of regret after sending the reply.  While he meant it he was still unsure if she merely saw him as a job.  She was always happy to see him, had no fear of touching him, and she looked at him almost as often as he looked at her, which was a lot.  He was a prince of Asgard, but this woman was a complete enigma to him.

Maia stared at Loki's last message for a full minute.  A compliment and an endearment, a general one but, wow.  Her stomach danced and her pale skin flushed pink.  She wasn't used to anyone complimenting her.  She decided to play it cool, he was just being polite and reassuring, he didn't mean it the way her heart wanted him to.  Then she thought of a witty reply he would appreciate.

M~ _"I will praise any man that will praise me."_ For that I'll buy you a cup of tea and lunch.

When the next message quoted the bard, Loki smiled.  She had taken his flattery with good humour, as she did everything else.

L~ Antony and Cleopatra. Very well, my queen, I shall see you on the morrow.

Maia giggled, his reply encouraging her to play along.

M~ And you, my emperor.  Until we meet again.

L~ Goodnight, Maia.

M~ Goodnight, Loki.

Maia dropped back in her pillows.  It may not have been flirting but it was the closest thing she had had in some time, and coming from him made it all the more amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to hurry things along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand (and a huge dose of painsomnia, it's 330am) here are some more chapters! I am going through one final edit so I will try and add more!

Loki had realised Maia liked to be early, and as someone who hated tardiness himself it left a good impression on him whenever they arrived only minutes apart.  Today she had reached the lobby first but only by moments and he exited another elevator to see her partway across the marble floor, her red hair bouncing in a high ponytail above her black suit jacket and, surprisingly, straight leg pants.  The material touched her curves enticingly and he had to physically remind himself to start walking again.  His much larger gait allowed him to catch up with her easily, and he spoke as he reached her.

'Good morning, Miss Tomson.'  He said formally, quite close to her, and he smiled to himself when he saw her shoulders jump in surprise.

'Good morning, Mr of Asgard.'

Loki smirked at her sassy reply.  'Do you know where Stark is taking us for this retail extravaganza?'

'All he said was designer mall.'  She gave him a look which was more worried than it should have been.

'And this concerns you?'  He stepped ahead to hold the door for her.

'Not...concerned, really.'  She pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her pocket and slipped them on against the glare of the morning sun.  'Just a bit out of my comfort zone.  I don't have any idea what I'm shopping for, dress code wise, and I don't think I've ever been to a designer store, let alone an entire mall full of them.'

Loki was considering a reassuring reply when he noticed Stark waving to them from the curb, standing beside a small turquoise sports car with the top down.

Tony cocked them a sideways smile, noticing how close Loki walked to Maia, how he was all but overlapping her personal space with a hand hovering behind her as though he were just waiting for an opportunity or excuse.  He pulled a platinum card out of his pocket as they reached him and held it out to Maia.

She looked from the card and then up at him.  'You don't have to do this, Tony.'

Loki tensed at the fact she had suddenly called him by his first name, not Mr Stark as she had since they first met.  The familiarity was...irksome.

'No, but I want to.  You buying an outfit and attending the party is repayment enough.'  He held the card closer to her and she sighed but took it.

'So, if I don't find something I don't have to go?'

'If that happens I'll change it to a pyjama party so you have no excuse.'

'Very funny.'  She looked at the card and gave him wide eyes.  'Agent Squirrel?'  She read out the name on the card.

'Go nuts.'  He grinned and she shook her head.

'You know what, I will.'  She tucked the card in her inside pocket.

'Oh, one other proviso with the card,' he leaned for the door handle, 'I get first dance.'

Loki's face ticked at the thought of Stark with his hands on Maia, even to dance, especially with their apparent newfound familiarity, and Tony noticed, realising his plan to try and force Loki to act on any possible feelings by making him jealous might just work.  'You're in the back, Comet.'

Maia stepped aside to let Loki into the back seats, giving him a sympathetic smile.  She didn't understand why, as she would have been a better fit, but maybe Stark didn't want Loki next to him.  She couldn't fathom why, if that was the case, he would rather have him at his back, but as Tony offered her his hand to assist her into the car she missed Loki clench his jaw at the very friendly way Tony held her hand and made sure she was comfortable before closing the door.

Tony made small talk directed at Maia as he drove through morning traffic, asking how she found her accommodation, the food on offer, was there anything he could help her with, don't hesitate to call him, any time of the day or night.  She replied politely to each question, the only thing she really asked was if someone could let her know the best way to get groceries delivered, but Loki noticed she shifted in her seat and her voice was hesitant, as though she were uncomfortable.  Stark had not shown this much interest in her before but now the party, the opportunity to dance with her and to buy her an outfit, seemed far too convenient.  Loki had no claim to her but he wanted to, wanted to be able to tell Stark to mind his own business and take all dances as his own, but he couldn't, at least not yet.  Stark's actions made up his mind however.  He would see what reaction he got if he were...flirtatious himself, and he was sure he was a damn sight better at it than this so called playboy.  If she were responsive he would make sure his intentions were perfectly clear, and with it his feelings.

'I am just on the other end of the phone, when you need your ride back.'  Tony said as he pulled into the drop off bay by the mall entrance.

'Great, thank you.'  Maia unclicked her belt and before she could do more Loki leapt from the back seat and over the side of the car to open and hold her door, his other hand held out to her welcomingly.

'My lady.'  He smiled, not taking his eyes from hers.

She chuckled and took his hand, letting him draw her to him and out of the car.  'Thank you, my prince.'

He slammed the door and gave Stark a smug look.  There was no discomfort in her words to him.  'Thank you, Anthony, you would make a fine chauffeur, should this superhero thing not work out.'  He turned and offered her his arm, which after a moment of surprised hesitation she took.

'Have fun.'  Tony called before he sped away into traffic, a smile of his own on his face.  He liked it when he was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia uses her 'teacher voice'.

'How about that cup of tea I owe you, before we start?'  Maia offered as they entered the mall and the smell of freshly roasted grounds greeted them from various establishments.  She knew he was no lover of coffee, but he was a lover of good tea.

'And perhaps form a strategy?'  He suggested as he took a map of the mall from a dispenser on the wall as they passed.

'That's a much better plan than wandering aimlessly.'  She pulled on his arm, towards the nearest café and he happily stayed close by with their arms still entwined.

They joined the short queue to the counter and had to stand single file, but Maia could still feel the heat of Loki's body behind her, and every time someone walked by he stepped closer, his hand on her arm as though to protect her.  It made her smile, not to mention making her heart and stomach flutter.

The woman in front of them in line made a frustrated noise and checked her watch as the person in front of her left and she stepped up to the counter.  The young barista smiled before giving a warm welcome and apologising for the delay due to understaffing.  The woman snapped something and reeled off her order.  Maia smiled sympathetically.  The girl was obviously flustered but she read it back correctly, rung it up and went about making the order while the perfectly presented blonde customer tutted and huffed.

The girl bustled efficiently behind the counter and soon had most of the order filled, but not quick enough for the impatient woman.

'Come on, I have more important places to be, how hard it is to make a damn coffee?'  She snapped and Loki felt Maia tense as the girl behind the counter apologised again, but Maia wasn't having that.  To his surprise she stepped forward until she was up beside the woman at the counter.

'Excuse me?'  Maia said firmly and the woman glared at her.

'What?'  She said with obvious contempt.

'I think you owe her an apology.'  Maia glanced at the girl making drinks.

'An apology?  It's not my fault she's not smart enough to make coffee.'  She scoffed.

'And you are?'  Loki blinked in surprise at Maia's obvious insult to the woman who stood a whole head taller than her in her heels.  The woman opened her mouth to argue but Maia didn't give her the opportunity.  'You spat six different drinks at her, which she has made individually and correctly, with a smile despite how obviously pressured she is, and people like you trying to belittle her while she's doing a fantastic job when you couldn't do the same is pretty pathetic.'

'How dare you!'  The woman sputtered but again Maia cut her off.

'No, how dare you?  How dare you come in here and bully this girl, who is quite frankly a caffeine alchemist, just because you're not organised enough to get here earlier.  Now, you say you're sorry, leave a tip and take your drinks to whatever it is you can't do without amazing people like her to set you up for the day.'

The entire coffeehouse had gone quiet at Maia's words and Loki had stepped close enough that her back was a solid line against him with his hands spanning her hips and upper thighs, backing her up with his presence, but the woman didn't even glance up at him, and he wished he could see Maia's face, as whatever was there made this woman afraid to look away, and it was only when Maia authoritatively said; 'Now!' That the woman seemed to snap out of her wide-eyed fear and she scrambled in her purse, shoved some notes in the tip jar, grabbed the two trays of drinks and hurried out.  Conversation resumed and Maia stepped to the counter, Loki instinctively moving with her.

'Thank you.'  The girl smiled gratefully at her.

'Don't worry about it.'  Maia said, her voice back to its usual pleasant tone.  She placed their order, left a tip and carried their tray to a vacant table.

Maia stirred her drink as Loki watched her.  She was very aware of his attention, had been at the counter, but she was unsure why she still had it. She put her spoon down and looked up at him.

'What?'  She asked simply.

'I suddenly realise why you make such a good tutor.  You were very firm with that woman.'

'No one else was going to stand up to her.  There's never a need to be rude and I don't tolerate bullying, in or out of the classroom.'  She picked up the map from the table for something to do.

'I, for one, would not argue with you, if you used that tone.'  He toasted her with his tea before taking a drink.

She laughed quietly.  'I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered.'

'Flattered, definitely.  Not many can speak with enough authority to impress me.'

She shrugged dismissively.  'I didn't do it to impress anyone.  There's just nothing wrong with standing up for the little guy.'

'You sound like Captain Rogers.'  He replaced his cup in its saucer.

'I've been the little guy.  Being an overworked, yelled at barista is no fun.'

'You have been a barista yourself?'  He watched her hands as they toyed with the map.

'Coffee'd my way through college, in more ways than one.'

'Which explains why you are so passionate about it.'  He reached over to where she sat beside him and took her nearest hand, using it to open the map.  'What sort of outfit are you hoping to acquire?'

'I don't really know.'  She turned to face him just as he rested his arm behind her to see the map better, putting her closer to him than she expected, and for a moment she lost what she was going to say.

'As far as I have been able to tell these things tend to involve a lot of people dressed to impress and copious amounts of alcohol.'  Loki lowered his voice, finding himself almost intimately close to the blue eyes he had become fascinated with in just days.  'I for one would like every head to turn when you enter on my arm.'

'On your arm?'  She murmured in surprise.  She had been assuming she would be left mostly to herself, as she really only knew Loki and Tony, but having him offer to escort her filled her with as much relief as it did joy.

'Of course.  I would not abandon you when you barely know anyone.'

She smiled brightly and Loki knew the offer was welcome, not too presumptive of him, as he feared it may be taken.  'Thank you, I'd like that.'

'For the night, I shall be your guide, as you have been mine, and you deserve something befitting the lady of a prince of Asgard.'  He turned to look down at the map and she did the same as he moved closer, his cheek resting against her.  'Shall we start here?  If we use unisex outfitters we may find something coordinated.'

'Coordinated?'

'It would not do to have us clash.'

'I suppose not.  What are your thoughts on bright pink?'  She said teasingly.

He leaned back and gave her a look that said he knew what she was doing and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.  'I was thinking more a dark green, a coordinating contrast with your hair.'

'And it doesn't hurt that you look amazing in it.'

'You think so?'  He raised an eyebrow and noticed the blush on her cheeks at her admission.

'You know you do.'

'I have had a good many years to discover what suits me.'

'Must be nice, to be so confident.'

His smile broadened.  'If you are confident enough to berate a complete stranger in public then you should be confident enough to wear whatever you please.'

She glanced down then back up at him, still so very close.  'There's a difference between having confidence to do the right thing and having confidence in yourself.'

'You deserve both.'

'Maybe one day.'

'Maybe tomorrow night.'  He held her gaze and for a moment considered kissing her, but it was too soon, he decided.  He would claim those soft lips, that were slightly parted, but not yet.  'We should drink up and get on with our task.'  He said quickly, leaning away from her to pick up his cup.

'Of course.'  She turned back to her own drink.  Her heart was pounding in her chest, she had had a moment where she thought he was going to kiss her and she felt disappointed that he hadn't, although she had no right to.  She was sure he was just being friendly and not flirtatious, his offer to escort her to the party was as her guide, not a date, and she had to remember that, but damn if his mere presence didn't get her blood pumping.

They finished their drinks in silence then left to shop for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a 'teacher voice', although in our house it is known as 'THE voice' and no one ever wants to hear it! I have had other people ask me to use the voice on their children and my own daughters can easily be threatened with it when they aren't listening! I love it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying on clothes and Loki makes his intentions known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am dedicating this chapter to Janet and Cassandra, from the FB group, with your encouragement and kind words this work is going up a lot quicker than I planned as I'm excited to be sharing!
> 
> I am going through a final edit (finding typos makes me twitch) then I will get as much out as I can at once!

Loki deemed everything in the first store unsuitable before leading her to the second boutique.  He pulled out a full length green dress and showed it to her, but she wrinkled her nose.

'Is there something wrong with this?'  He asked.

'A couple of things.'  She took the hanger from him.  'I don't really like strapless, plus,' she held it up against herself and looked down at the material pooling on the floor, 'we need the petite section.'

'That may limit our selection somewhat.'  He frowned as she hung the dress back on the rail which was above her head height.  'But I think you would look splendid in something strapless.'

'If we get strapless Stark gets to buy me new underwear too.'

Loki's jaw ticked at the thought and she noticed it.  He didn't like that idea.

'Very well.  Nothing strapless.'

He led the way through the store until they found a more height suitable selection.  Together they chose a few dresses, Loki even gave in and offered different colours, much to her surprise.  They were just looking at another dress when an assistant approached.

'Can I help you?'  Loki turned, revealing Maia in front of him and they came face to face with the haughty blonde from the coffee house.  The look on her face as she recognised them was priceless.  'Oh.'  She said simply. 

'How was your coffee?'  Maia asked politely.

'I'll get someone else to help you.'  She took a step back.

'But you were in such a rush to get to your important position.'  Loki pointed out and Maia bit her lip to stop from laughing.  'And that position is to serve us.'  He held the dresses out with a small smile and the woman sighed resignedly, obviously embarrassed, before stepping forward, taking the hangers and draping the dresses over her arm.  'Very good.  My companion and I require outfits that compliment one another for an extremely high profile event.  Dress, shoes, suit, shirt, all the accessories, and we have no time for adjustments so they must be perfect.  Be a dear and make my lovely lady even more stunning than she already is, if you possibly can.'

'Yessir.'  She said and rushed off with the dresses in her arms.

Loki leant down until his lips were beside Maia's ear.  'You have to admit, that was quite satisfying.'

'Very.'  She nodded.  The motion made Loki's lips brush against her ear and her breath caught.

Loki closed his eyes and savoured the feel of such sensitive skin on his lips as he had a moment where his hard won control was almost lost to him, but then he took a long, slow breath and straightened, but not before putting his arm around her to rest on her waist.  'Let us go see what our charge has found.'  Maia could only nod, her mouth dry, and he guided her in the direction the reluctant assistant had gone in.

Within half an hour Maia found herself in a changing room trying on dresses as Loki did the same with suits a few doors down.  They had their outfits in a particular order so they could come out and check how they matched.

Maia's first dress was a champagne colour with a full skirt that fell to just past her knees and a layer of lace that covered everything from her collarbone to her wrists and the hem of the dress.  The shoes were strappy and a little higher than she would have chosen but she could manage.  She peeped out of the curtain and saw the assistant patiently waiting for them.

'Could you please zip me up?'  She asked quietly and the woman hurried towards her with a smile.  None of them had mentioned the earlier incident again and they all seemed happy to carry on that way.  Once she was zipped the assistant opened the curtain fully for her to step up to the three sided mirror just as Loki emerged from his own cubicle, adjusting his cuffs.

The champagne shirt, while nice, didn't seem to compliment him like the darker colours did, but he still looked great with the three piece black suit.  He stopped in his progress when he saw Maia in the lace dress.  She looked so very different, very lovely in fact, and with the shoes her legs were quite enticing, but he wanted a different look for her, something far more sophisticated, although he would perhaps suggest she buy this one too, and he would create one of this realms dates for them, perhaps the theatre, but, all the same... 'No.'  Loki said simply and turned back to the changing room.

Maia looked down at herself, then to the assistant who shrugged.  She hadn't thought she looked that bad.  With a small sigh she let the assistant unzip her again and went to try on the next.

The second was royal blue with wide gathered straps and a "V" neck, belted with a sash before dropping in an "A" line to the floor, but not enough that it would hamper her walking.  The shoes were plain blue but could hardly be seen so it didn't matter. She and Loki stepped out of the curtains at the same time and he looked her over again.

'Perhaps.'  He said, before retreating into his changing room again.

'I think it's nice.'  The assistant offered before Maia went back again.

The last two dresses were green; a deep one and a light one.  The pale one reminded her of pistachio ice cream and she didn't like that idea, luckily the dark green was first and she hoped Loki finally thought her passable.  She slipped the green chiffon on, arranging the loose slashed sleeves on her upper arms and the silver jewel encrusted shoulder straps that matched the trim around the waist.  She was able to zip up the side herself and she put on the sling back green shoes with the small bow on the front.  You could just see the toes of the shoes as the front of the dress was raised, the back spreading behind her in a soft wave of jade.  She really hoped Loki thought she looked okay this time, she liked it but so far he didn't seem to think she looked good in anything.  He was probably more used to seeing tall, beautiful Asgardian women, whereas she was definitely short.  Maybe she was too short to pull off such a long, elegant dress.  She threw back the curtain and gave the assistant a defeated look.

'If that's not the one he's blind, but maybe,' she pointed to her own head, 'take your hair down.'

'Really?'  Maia looked at her reflection before reaching up and releasing her ponytail, rubbing her fingers into her roots to ease the sensations left behind.  It did seem to finish it of, the red hair a contrast against the green, and made her look less pale.

'Looks good.'  The assistant said, turning to the sound of Loki's curtain opening.

She stepped aside and Maia steeled herself for another disappointed comment from Loki, walking out of the cubicle until she found Loki gazing at her expectantly.  The green shirt with the black suit and tie really suited him, and she shifted as his gaze trailed over her from her feet up, until he reached her face and unbound hair.

They just stared at one another for several moments, Maia shifted, pulling at the material as she spoke.  'I know, I'm not...'

'You look exquisite.'  Loki interrupted whatever she was about to say.

'Really?'  She said uncertainly.

'Absolutely stunning.'  He came towards her and the assistant excused herself.  He offered her his arm and led her to the three sided mirror so they could both see how they looked together.  'We shall make quite an impression tomorrow night.'

'Is that what we're trying to do?'  She asked as he coaxed her to turn while holding his hand so he could see all the way around.

'Of sorts.  Your first meeting with the rest of the team you should leave them with an everlasting impression.'

'They'll get that just from seeing me try and dance.'  She joked.

'You do not dance?'  He asked, stepping closer to her and raising the hand that still held hers, the other finding her waist.

'Assuming you don't mean alone in my room whilst cleaning, no, I don't really get the opportunity.'

'I shall have to give you a pointer.'

'I'll need more than one.’  She laughed.

'No, just the one.'  His hand slipped around her lower back and pulled her flush against him.  'Simply give yourself over to me.'

The motion, the words and how low his voice had gone had the laugh fade on her lips as she flushed.  She made a small; 'Oh.' sound and Loki smiled at her.

'Perhaps when we return to the tower.'  He suggested, but still didn't release her, not yet.

Maia wasn't sure how to answer with Loki so close so she just nodded.  What was it about him that literally made her lose the capacity for speech?

'Take this outfit, and the first one.'  He said as he slowly began swaying to the music coming softly through the ceiling set speakers.

'I thought you didn't like me in it.'  She replied quietly, letting him lead her completely.

'Oh no, you were quite beautiful, however it was not what I had in mind for the party.  It shall be suitable for our date to the theatre though, I think.'

‘Date?'  The word fell out of her mouth in surprise.

'If you will accept, of course.'  He raised his hand and twirled her before pulling her back into his arms.

'Like a date date?'  She wasn't sure if he had the concept of what a date was, given they were literally from different worlds, and if he did she didn't quite understand it, let alone believe it.

'I am unsure of the relevance of the word being repeated.  What I am asking is if you would permit me to spend some time with you socially, affording us the opportunity to get to know one another on an intimate and romantic basis?’

Okay, he did mean date date.  'To the theatre?'

'As a first date.'

'Okay.'

'Is that a yes?'  He gave her a raised eyebrow.

'Yes, it's a yes, please.  I mean, thank you.  Yes.'  She stumbled over the words.

'There is however one proviso.'

'You men and your provisos.  What is it?'  She frowned.

'Indeed.  You allow me to charge this shopping to my expense account, that way you are not beholden to Stark.'

'No, I'm beholden to you instead.'

'I shall hold you to nothing you do not wish to be.'  He dipped her suddenly easily supporting her as his face hovered just above hers.  Time seemed to slow as he held her, as though neither one of them were sure what should happen next.  Eventually Loki cleared his throat and lifted her back up again.  'We should change and pay.'  He said, letting go of her slowly but raising her hand to brush a soft kiss on her knuckles.

'We should.'

He escorted her to her cubicle before leaving her for his own.  Maia looked at her surprised reflection.  She had a date.  With Loki of Asgard.  Holy shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, something strange is about to happen...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki receives a warning, Maia steps up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will say at this point I have struggled in the past writing third person, I'm a first person girl in my novels, but I found this an absolute pleasure to write!

Loki insisted he carry their purchases.  Maia had nearly had a heart attack when the total came up but Loki didn't bat an eyelid, merely paid, thanked the assistant, who apologised for her earlier conduct, and Maia understood; everyone had bad days it was just important to remember not to take it out on anyone else.  Maia convinced Loki to buy a simple black leather jacket which would look good even with slacks and a shirt but be a step more casual than a full suit, then they called Stark to let him know they were finished.  He would be with them as soon as he could.  

They walked back towards the exit and Loki asked questions about various stores and their products, straight back to business again.  He suggested they get lunch to eat back at the tower from a delicatessen and it was as they were leaving, Maia insisting on carrying that lone bag, that things got...odd.

A nondescript man rested his hand on Loki's arm as they passed, halting their progress.  Before Loki could ask what he was doing the man said; 'There is a darkness coming for you.'  Then walked away, shaking his head, as though nothing had happened.

'Do you know him?'  Maia asked as Loki watched the man walk away.

'I can safely say I have never seen him before.'

'New York is full of nuts.'  She shrugged, not really believing it, as he hadn't looked the sort to be preaching to strangers.  'What was it he said?'

'Something about a darkness.'  Loki frowned.  If he had access to his full range of powers he could have told if the man were under some form of duress, but as it was he was reduced to minor tricks.  The man had said the words with conviction and then walked away as though confused.  He mentally filed the information away for later.

Maia watched the concentration on Loki's face.  He seemed unnerved by the encounter.  She threaded her arm through his, which got his attention.  He looked down at her and she smiled.  'Let's get back to the tower.'

He could tell by the smile she gave him she knew this had bothered him more than he admitted aloud, but returning to the tower seemed their best course of action.

They continued on their way and no fewer than four other people, of varying status, stopped Loki to mention "a darkness" again, and on the last one, a small child who couldn't have been more than four and was now skipping back to her mother, Maia gave Loki a worried look.

'Okay, this is getting weird now.  Do you have any idea what they could be talking about?'

‘No, I have no idea, but I doubt it is good.'

'Me too.'

They picked up the pace towards the doors, meaning Maia had to all but trot to keep up with Loki's longer legs, but they were soon outside and it was like a pressure had lifted, as though the inside of the mall had contained the threat.

'Should you tell your teammates about that?'  Maia asked, glancing back as though there would be something to see.

'I doubt they would believe I did not provoke it somehow.'

'Then I'll back you up.'  She made him stop as Stark pulled up to the curb.  'You've done nothing wrong, and what happened back there was not normal.'

He looked into her eyes, so sincere and worried for him.  'I will consider it and decide before we arrive back at the tower.  It may be nothing.'  She gave him a raised eyebrow.  'You think me naïve?'

'I think you'd rather not share unless there's more evidence.  I admit it will sound weird but I saw it too.'

He glanced over at Stark who had opened the tiny trunk on his car expectantly.  'Let us discuss this over lunch together, then tell the team.'

'Alright.'  She shrugged, determined he should share, in case it was something bigger.  She might not have the field experience from being one of Xavier's X-Men, but she knew just from holding the fort that any tiny detail could be a piece in a bigger puzzle.  She would try and convince him of that.

Tony watched as they walked towards him, no longer arm in arm and with a palpable tension between them.  Maia was always so cheery, what could Loki have done to make her look so serious?  Maybe he had caused mischief where it wasn't welcome.

'Looks like you owe me a dance, Squirrel.'  Tony said as Loki put the bags in the trunk and closed it firmly.

'She owes you nothing.'  Loki informed him curtly before helping Maia into the passenger seat and elegantly climbing into the back before Stark could comment.

'Okay.'  Tony got in, buckled up and pulled away.

Neither one of them seemed to want to talk so Tony didn't either, instead wondering if Maia's hair now being down was somehow relevant to the tension.  He was on the brink of asking when FRIDAY interrupted through the console.

'Boss, I'm picking up some sort of discrepancy on my scanners.'

'What kind of discrepancy?'  He asked as Maia looked back at Loki, who was leaning forward in his seat.

'Some sort of cloud, boss.  It's acting like a swarm but it's not alive, and it seems to be homing in on your position.'

'Shit.'  Maia whispered as she spotted what FRIDAY was referring to.  In the distance, several feet above them, moved just what the AI had described; a cloud that moved like a swarm of insects on a deliberate path, but it was like no cloud she had ever seen.  The colour was almost painfully black, flecked like a starry sky.  'Loki!'  She said even as he turned to see what had made her curse.

'FRIDAY, analysis.'  Tony demanded.

'It's powered, but not with electricity.'

'It's some sort of magic.'  Loki said as he and Maia shared a worried look.

'Can we beat it to the tower?'  Tony asked as he accelerated through traffic much faster than he should have.

'Not at the rate it's gaining, its acceleration gives impact in thirty seconds.'

'Can you get this band off me, Stark?'  Loki pulled back his sleeve as Maia unbuckled her seatbelt.

'No, I don't know how.'

'Loki, get down as low as you can!'  Maia yelled as she got to her knees on the seat.

'Squirrel!'  Tony shouted.  'What the hell are you doing?'

'I'm not sure, but try not to flip me out of the car.'

The people who had stopped Loki referred to this as a darkness, and if there was one polar opposite to that it was light.  She could try stop it before it could do whatever it planned on doing to Loki.  'Down!'  She screamed, leaning over and removing his seat belt before pulling on his shirt to make him move.  There wasn't far for him to go, the back of the car offering little protection, but Maia wanted him not to be the first thing whatever this was would reach.  Staying low she climbed over him until one foot was under him as he got as far into the footwell as he could, her other knee on the back seat.

Loki reached up, his hand touching her arm where she held the backs of the front seats for balance.  ‘What are you going to do?'

She glanced down at him.  'What I can.' 

Loki had no idea what she meant but she seemed to have a plan, and he hoped it was not just she would offer herself as a human shield, because with what power remained within him he could feel that this thing would eat through her in seconds.

Maia stared at the mass as it approached and she evened her breathing, knowing she had to time this right.

'Squirrel!'  Tony yelped as the countdown hit one and Maia closed her eyes, drawing what she and Charles had worked so hard to keep shut away.  Her power.

Loki felt magic rise in Maia he had not felt outside of Asgard and he watched in disbelief as a pure white light burst from her and into the darkness, which recoiled as though in pain, but not fast enough.  The light enveloped it, ate through it and destroyed it, and as the last of the cloud vanished Maia's power shut down, as did the rest of her.  Her legs buckled and she collapsed part on top of Loki, part on the seat.

Loki scrambled to straighten as he pulled Maia towards him, her head lolling, eyes closed, as Tony yelled from the front of the car for someone to tell him what had happened, but Loki ignored him.  He checked for a pulse, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding when he found it.  He could now see she was breathing too, shallow but regular, and he situated her against him, with his arms supporting her.

'Call ahead for medics to meets us!'  He commanded and Tony did as he was told, relaying what Loki knew as he told him.

Tony had no idea what had happened, but as he pulled into the secure underground parking garage with a squeal of tyres he knew, whatever it was, Squirrel's secret was out of the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where the action starts! Worried Loki, coming next!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sends for Thor.

Loki sat on the chair by Maia's bedside, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath she took.  They could find nothing physically wrong, for all intents and purposes she was asleep, but he knew she needed to replace the energy she had used, either with sleep or healing.  He had offered the latter but they still would not remove the cuff, claiming from her medical notes only sleep and time would help her recovery.  Instead he made Tony contact Thor and demanded he come at once.  There was no one else who would understand what he had felt.

'If you do not wake soon I shall have to eat your lunch as well as my own.'  He tried to say in a light tone, but his voice held the worry he felt.  The doctor had suggested talking may aid in her recovery but Loki knew what she needed would not come from words.  All the same they did make him feel like she was still there.

There was a single knock on the door and he looked up to see Thor in jeans and a t-shirt coming into the room.  He stood and they briefly embraced.

'Thank you for coming, brother.' 

Thor nodded and looked at the small red haired figure laying in the bed.  It couldn't be, surely?  'Is that...?'

'Maia.  Maia Tomson.'

Thor frowned at the unfamiliar name.  'She is your handler?'

'More of a guide.  More than that even.'  They approached the bedside together and Thor didn't know how Loki couldn't see what was right before his eyes, but perhaps there was a reason.

'What happened?'

Loki explained everything he had felt from Maia, their warning, how she had destroyed whatever it was, and how he had not felt its like on Midgard before.

'I know what I felt.  If I could offer her my energy she would wake, I know she would.  She expelled every bit of herself to protect me, and these Midgardians know nothing of the physiology they are dealing with!'

'You think her a descendent of Asgard?'  Maybe Loki had noticed after all.

'She is what they call a mutant.  An enhanced human, but her power acts like that of an Asgardian sorceress.'

'Sleep will aid her, brother, even in that case.  If you are wrong your power could be detrimental.'

'Dammit to Hel, I know what I felt!'  Loki growled angrily.

Thor studied him hard and hid the small smile that accompanied the realisation he had just had.  'You like this woman.'

Loki glared at him, angry perhaps more with himself for wearing his heart so blatantly on his sleeve.  There were many who would use that knowledge against him, but Thor was not one of them.  'I find her pleasant company.’

'And?'

'You're going to make me say it, aren't you?'  Loki snapped.

'It would be good to hear.'  Thor shrugged.

'Fine!  I have feelings for a Midgardian!  After a ridiculously short time I have come to care for her!'

Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder.  'I am proud of you for admitting it.  Let me speak with Hill.  I shall see if they will allow the temporary removal of your bonds.  If not I shall return to Asgard and bring a healing elixir.'

'Thank you.'  Loki said reluctantly.

'She will be fine, brother.  If she holds power she is obviously strong.'

Loki could think of no reply as Thor left again.  He took his seat once more and sat back to wait.

'Well?'  Tony asked as Thor arrived back on The Avengers floors.  Both he and Hill were waiting for him to return.

'Loki asked to have his cuff removed to aid in her healing.'

'And you know why that's not happening.'  Hill stated.

'Indeed, although I believe his request to be from the heart.  But I may be able to acquire a healing elixir on Asgard to aid in the healing process.

'Xavier said it's normally twelve hours, max.'  Tony relayed the extra information he had managed to get after a quick call to the school.

'I will be no more than an hour.'  Thor assured them as he held his hand out and Mjölnir came to him from where he had left it on the bar.  'Would you relay this information to Loki?'

'I'll tell him.'  Tony said.  'I want to check on the Squirrel.'

'Squirrel?'  Thor frowned at him.

'Don't worry about it.'  He waved a hand dismissively.

'I shall return.'  Thor headed towards the balcony.

'He's not telling us the whole truth, is he?'  Hill watched as the balcony lit up and Thor disappeared.

'When do any of us?'  Tony remarked before heading to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I hate about tags, it kind of gives away plot points. Like who Thor thought she was...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall confirms Thor's suspicions.

Heimdall was surprised when Thor approached him instead of walking straight towards the bridge to the palace.

'Greetings, Your Highness.'  He bowed his head respectfully.

‘Heimdall.  I need you to seek someone out for me, if you would.'

'Whom do you seek?'  Heimdall approached his viewing platform.

'Loki.'

Heimdall stopped and looked at him.  'You have lost Loki?'

'I know where he is.  I need you to start with him.'

'Very well.'  Heimdall focused on the younger prince.  'He is in a sterile environment.  He is...worried.'

'And the woman he is with?'

Heimdall looked, then, assuming he was mistaken, looked again.  'It cannot be.'

'You see what I do?'

'She is dead.'  Heimdall turned to him.

'She was.  Loki does not seem to recognise her as we do.'

Heimdall thought for a moment as the weight behind Thor’s simple words sank in.  ‘If you are suggesting what I believe you to be it may be to protect him from being presumptive.  To allow his feelings to develop naturally.'

'And if it is who we think it is?'

'Then your brother is not only lucky but being watched over.  Not many get a second chance such as this.'  Heimdall said seriously.

Thor didn't answer, he didn't need to.  Instead he just smiled knowingly at Heimdall before making his way to the healing rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is super short, so I'll post an extra chapter or two!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark checks up on the patient.

'How's she doing?'

Loki glared at Stark's blunt way of announcing his presence in the silent room.  'She has yet to wake.'

'I can see that.'

'Unless you are here to remove my cuff, I would appreciate you leaving us in peace.'

'She's my friend too, Blitzen.'  Tony pulled up another chair and sat beside him.

'You patronise her with your constant badgering.  I would hardly call that a friendship.'  Loki spat.

'I've seen friendships built on less.'  Tony took a bag of dried apricots out of his pocket and offered one to Loki who waved it away.  'Thor's gone to get your medicine or whatever.'

'It would be quicker to let me share my energy with her.'

'You can't do that with the cuff?  I know it doesn't cut you off completely.'

'But enough that I cannot replace what she used.'

'Well, as that's not going to happen we should discuss whatever that black crap was that tried to make a meal of you.'

'Has FRIDAY been able to offer any further information from what it gathered?'

'It's a she, and no, not a thing.  Magic, or whatever it was, is meant to be your area of expertise.'

'I could have read more without this.'  He held up his arm where the cuff glinted.

'An educated guess then.  Who hates you that much to send whatever it was after you?  And how come you got a warning?'

'I don't think it was a warning so much as a threat.'

'Like their way of saying they were coming to get you?'

'Trying to scare me.'

'Did it work?'

Loki gave him a look full of contempt.  'Not at all.  It takes more than vague words to worry me.'

'Like your crush getting hurt, for example.'

'I am a little old for a crush, Anthony.'  He scoffed.

'All the same, I've seen how you look at her, how you treat her, and what an effect she's had on you.'

'Am I not allowed to find just one out of the billions of Midgardians on this planet tolerable?'

'You more than tolerate her, and I don't blame you.  You make a cute couple.'  He ate another apricot and put the packet away before going and washing his hands in the sink.  'If she's well enough, first dance is all yours.'

'I am so grateful for your permission.'  Loki said sarcastically but Tony ignored him.

'You know, now I've seen her use her powers I can't really call her Squirrel any more.  Maybe Cherry Bomb.  What do you think?'

'I think I would rather you not have a pet name for her at all.'

'No need to get jealous.  I do it with everyone.'

'I had noticed.'

Tony leant on the end of the bed.  'I think Cherry Bomb suits her.  I'll start with that.  So, when you going to make a move?  Please say at the party.'

'She deserves better than for me to "make a move" on her.  I have invited her to the theatre and she accepted.'  He said without looking at Tony, expecting some sort of teasing.

'Nice going!  Good choice too, you’re both culture buffs.  What are you going to see?'

'I have no idea.'  Loki shook his head.

'Tell you what, leave it to me.'  Tony offered and he suddenly had Loki's full attention.  'I'll book you tickets, limo, the works.  Just show her a good time, she deserves it.'

'You would do that for me?'  Loki looked at him in confusion.

'I'd do it for her.'  He pointed to Maia's sleeping form.  'Let me know when she wakes up.'

Loki didn't answer, he was too busy trying to process the fact that Stark had just become his unofficial date planner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia wakes and gives Loki an idea.

Maia blinked heavy lidded eyes open and was grateful for the low lighting.  She had the funny metallic taste in the back of her throat, as she always got when she used her powers, and wasn't surprised to find herself in a hospital gown and bed.  Whenever this had happened at Xavier's they had just put her into her own bed to sleep it off.

She turned her head, hoping to find a call button nearby, but instead she found Loki, seated in a chair with his head rested on his arms on the bed, fast asleep.  He looked innocent like this, without his eyes to show how much he knew and had seen.  His dark lashes sat upon his pale skin in a stark contrast.

From past experience Maia knew it would be late.  She hadn't expected Loki to be here and it was a nice surprise.  She watched him for a moment, not wanting to disturb him, but knowing sooner or later a nurse would come check on her, and the sooner she could get out of here the better.

She reached out and stroked his cheek then into his hair, softly at first then firmer as he only murmured in his sleep.

'Loki?'  She whispered and he began to stir. 

He took a moment to remember where he was and when he did he sat up suddenly, but Maia's fingers were still in his hair and he couldn't go far.

'Sorry.'  She detangled herself and he was able to straighten fully.

‘Quite alright.  Have you been awake long?'  He asked.

'Just a minute or two.'

'And how are you feeling?'  He leaned on the bed on his elbows.

'Tired but okay.  It's actually pretty normal for me.'  She smiled apologetically.  'If I thought I'd ever need to do that I'd have warned you.'

'It was somewhat unexpected.  Decidedly absent from your file.'  He said pointedly with a teasing edge.

'It's not why I was hired.'  She smiled slightly.

‘And why were you hired?'

'Because I have the patience of a saint?'  She suggested and he laughed.

'I am very glad you are well.'  He said, suddenly serious again.  'Should I call for a nurse?'

'If she'll bring food, sure.'

'You're hungry?'

She nodded.  'What time is it?'

'Almost nine.'

She gasped.  'Which day?'

'The same day.'  He frowned at her reaction.

'That's actually, wow, I don't normally wake up that soon.'

'Ah, yes.  Asgard to the rescue.’  He reached into his pocket and showed her a small bottle of turquoise liquid.  'Thor brought you an elixir from our healers to aid you in the replacement of the magical energy you used.'

That touched her.  He hadn't taken credit for it but she knew it had to be his doing.  'Thank you.'  She smiled warmly.

He shrugged.  'Thor is the one who brought it.'  He reminded her nonchalantly.

'But I doubt he even knew who I was, and why would he?  Thank you, Loki.  I know you’d be the one who asked.'

'It was nothing.'  He waved her thanks away as he put the bottle back in his pocket.  'But with a little guidance you could control that which lives inside you, instead of being at its whim.

She shook her head.  'I've tried for years.  It's all or nothing.'  She remembered something that seemed like a dream and frowned at him.  'Did you eat my lunch?'

He laughed.  'I did threaten to do so, if you did not wake.  Would you like me to fetch it?'

'Please.'

'I shall arrange your lunch and a member of staff to come and check upon you.'  He raised her hand and kissed it before going to the door.

While he was gone Maia cleaned up in the bathroom and arranged the bed so she could sit up, making sure she was quick so the nurses couldn't complain about her being up unsupervised.  She knew from experience she was fine and would be even better for eating. She was back under the covers when a nurse came in wheeling a blood pressure monitor. After all the tests came back within normal ranges she was told she could leave once they had taken some blood to test and she had eaten.  She knew the bloods wouldn't show anything anyway, they never did.

Loki came back with her lunch and while she ate he told her Stark had come to check on her.

'I bet he's delighted.'  She commented between bites.

'Because he knows your secret?'  Loki asked.  He had also brought back drinks and his sat in his hand, as yet untouched.  She nodded.  'What he knows barely scratches the surface as, I suspect, does what you know.  He has already concocted a new name for you.'

'What do you mean?'  She frowned.

'I mean, for whatever reason, Squirrel is no longer appropriate.  You are now Cherry Bomb, I believe.'

'That's not what I meant but, Cherry Bomb?'  She said in surprised disappointment.

'I assume as you are red and explosive.'  He took the end of her hair between his fingers and let it trail through them.  It was even softer than he imagined.

'God, that's worse than Squirrel.'  She rubbed her forehead with her hand.

'I have to agree with him, it is appropriate.  And rather than delighted he was concerned for your welfare.'

'Which means I have to thank him.  Not that it's a big deal, really.'

'No, but he is likely to ask something in return.'

'I'll deal with it.  What were we talking about before that?  I feel like we didn't finish.'

'About your abilities?'  He suggested.

'Yes, that was it.  You said something about not knowing what I can do?  What did you mean?'

'I mean you only know how to give it your all.  With assistance you could learn to release it in more manageable quantities and therefore control it.'

'I have tried, with the best of the best.  We could never figure out how I could control it.'  She argued.  'It's like my body can't handle it and needs to reboot.'

'Which it will, with such a strong expulsion, but you have never been schooled by me.'

'I'm a mutant, Loki.'  She laughed slightly.  'Whereas you're an Asgardian.  That's two different things.'

'It really isn't.'  He turned his hand over itself and called what power remained within him, creating a miniature replica of them in Stark's car, Maia standing protectively over him.  'I have not said so yet, but thank you.  I do not doubt that your actions saved me from whatever that thing had planned.'

'It felt...hot.'  She said, carefully, then looked up at him.  'It was like being in a furnace.'

Loki gave a raised eyebrow.  The fact it held heat gave him an avenue to explore with regard to who may be responsible.  'Did you feel anything else from it?'

She physically shivered at the memory and he automatically took her hand.  'Evil, threatening.  It was like someone had harnessed sheer dread and despair.'

He nodded, knowing the feeling all too well.  'When you unleashed your power, what I felt from you was not dissimilar to the magic I wield, which makes me think you too could harness it in such a way.'

'How can we though?  Once I open up to them it's like they all just fall out in one go.'

He thought for a moment.  'If I could access the full range of my power I could show you, however no amount of convincing will have them remove this.'  He held up their joined hands.

She sighed.  She wasn't sure if it would work but he seemed to want to help.  'It's a shame there isn't somewhere secure we could use so you could remove it for a while.'

Loki suddenly raised her hand and kissed her palm.  'You are a genius.'  He said before he got to his feet.  'Do not leave without me.'  He called as he left the room, leaving Maia wondering exactly what she had said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets Stark on side.

Tony folded his arms over his chest and stared at Loki.  'You want me to what?'

'To grant me access to Dr Banner's secure cell for an hour a day without the cuff.'

'What for?'

'I wish to demonstrate my magic to Miss Tomson.'

'Is this some kinky Asgardian courtship ritual?'  Tony curled his lip at the thought.

'I merely thought it may aid her with control of her own power, however if you do not wish to help...'  He started to walk away, knowing full well Tony would take the bait.  For such a smart man he could be very gullible.

'You're going to get Squir, I mean Cherry Bomb, to try her powers?'

'She needs control and I can teach it.'  Loki replied simply.

‘Okay.’  He said thoughtfully as he narrowed his eyes.  ‘Couple of rules, if I back you up on this.  One, security cameras stay on.'

'Of course.'

'Two, if we get a code green and you have to get out in a hurry, meaning we don't have time to slap the cuff straight back on you, you don't make a run for it.'

'Simply deactivate the cuff rather than remove it.'  Loki suggested.  'Reactivation can be a simple matter, instantaneous and at a distance if necessary.'

Tony gave him a look of disbelief.  'You realise for someone who is meant to be the God of Lies you just missed the perfect opportunity, right?'

Loki gave him a stern look.  'I only lie when it is to my benefit, Anthony, or when there is something important at stake.  I have nothing to gain by lying about this.  If I ran where would I go?  I cannot access the bifrost without Heimdall's aid and that would seem a little pointless, don't you think?'

'Good to know you've thought this through.  Sure, I'll put your case forward.  I can't see it'll be an issue, as long as Thor agrees.  Give you a chance to stretch your magical legs and be useful.'

'I am most grateful.'  Loki bowed his head.  'Besides, if I was going to run I would not need Dr Banner as a distraction.'  He smirked as he turned to leave.

'If you kept those remarks to yourself we'd trust you a lot more, Donner.'  Tony called after him.

'Yet it keeps you on your toes, Anthony.'  He called back, reaching the elevator as the doors opened, revealing Steve and Thor, both with dour expressions.

'Thor, Captain Rogers.'  He greeted them but neither one moved from where they stood.

'Loki, we're going to have to ask you to come with us.'  Steve said before looking at Tony.  'You too, Tony.'

'Team meeting?'  Tony asked as he approached with a suspicious look on his face.

'Debriefing.'  Steve replied.

'Don't you have to be briefed before you can be debriefed?'  Tony asked and the look Steve gave him had him hold his hands up in surrender.  'Okay, lead on.'  He shared a look with Loki and they all got back into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow these chapters are short! Okay, a few more coming!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debriefing and a wager is made.

Maia had finished eating, redressed, had had her discharge papers and was waiting for Loki to return when the door opened and two agents in suits entered.  One came to where she sat in the chair while the other blocked the doorway.

'Maia Tomson?'  The one who stood in front of her asked.

'Yes?'  She replied hesitantly.

'You have to come with us, ma'am.'

‘Actually, I'm waiting for someone.'

'That wasn't a request.'

Maia swallowed and slowly got to her feet.  'Okay.'  And let them lead her from the medical ward to the elevator.  'Am I in some sort of trouble?'  She asked as the elevator doors closed.

'We're just here to escort you.'  The man said as he pressed a floor button.

'Hmm.'  She murmured as she leaned against the side of the elevator so she could see both of them at the same time.  She didn't feel threatened but she equally didn't trust what was going on.  As they had a few floors to travel she pulled her phone out and tapped a brief message to Loki, in case he went back for her and she was gone.

M~ been collected by two suits.  No idea where I'm heading other than up.

Loki's phone vibrated in his pocket as he entered the conference room, to find not only Hill but Fury present.

'Director Fury.'  He nodded in greeting.  'What an unexpected honour.'

'Yeah, Nick.'  Tony followed up.  'Not like you to get your hands dirty these days.'

'Just sit down and shut up while we wait for the last of our party to show up.'  Nick pointed to the three seats on the left side of the rectangular table, Thor and Steve sitting on the opposite side.

'If I'd known it was a party I'd have brought a drink.'  Tony said but no one laughed, in fact Nick glared at him with his one scary dark eye.

'Sit. The. Hell. Down. Stark.'

'Serious meeting, got it.'  Tony took the seat in the centre, Loki the one nearest Nick.

Loki gave Thor a questioning look.  They had grown up together and had a form of silent communication they had developed to inform one another if the other thought the situation good or bad, which had frustrated Odin but amused Frigga no end.  Thor almost shrugged with only his eyebrows then gave a quick upward turn of his lips.  Loki raised his chin in a half nod that let him know he understood.  He was not in trouble but it was a serious matter nonetheless.  He assumed it was regarding the incident with the dark power, but why wait to call the meeting until almost ten pm, unless someone couldn't make it until then?  As he realised who that someone probably was there was a knock on the door and an agent stepped inside, revealing Maia all but hidden behind his larger frame, a look of concern on her face.

Loki stood when he saw her, closely followed by Thor and Steve, then last by Tony who actually went to meet her.

'You look pale, Cherry Bomb.  You feeling okay?'

'I'm fine, thanks, Tony.'  She said as she came into the room and the door was closed.

'Take a seat, Ms Tomson.'  Fury said as she squared her shoulders.  Tony guided her around the table and deliberately held out the seat beside Loki for her, despite having been seated there himself a moment ago, then took the seat on her other side, speaking as he did.

'So, what are me, Dancer and Rose Red here in the shit for?'

'You aren't in the shit, yet.'  Fury threw the file from in front of him to Tony.  'But we do need to clear a few things up.'  He turned to look at Maia and she tensed at his attention so much Loki noticed and slipped his hand under the table to rest reassuringly on her knee.  'Ms Tomson, we knew of your status as a mutant when we hired you but we didn't know you held enough power to nullify a source of pure thermal energy.'

Tony passed Maia a piece of paper that looked like a print out from a seismograph, but slightly different.

'I don't actually know what I'm looking at.'  She admitted so Tony leant towards her.

'This spike here, that runs level for a while, that's the dark energy.  This other brief spike that overpowers it and breaks it up?  That's you.'

'Oh.'  She managed.

'That data,' Nick continued, 'came from out of state.  This thing, whatever it was, was damn powerful, not to mention what you did.  We need to know everything the three of you can tell us about what the hell it was and if it's likely to come back.'

'I don't imagine we have seen the last of it, or at least seen the last attack.'  Loki said as his fingers began to trace a circle on the inside of Maia's knee.

'And what makes you say that?'

'Simply because I still live.'  He shrugged, his light tone not matching his words.  'We were warned some sort of darkness was coming for me and quite frankly it would be a little coincidental if it turned out to be something different, not to mention naïve.  I have enemies, who would like me hurt, or worse, and I can provide you with details, but I suspect all I can do is be vigilant.'

Fury looked at him suspiciously.  'I don't think you would tell us even if you knew.  You work for us now though, and are not only in our protective custody but in our protection.  Until we know more you are to be confined here or to the compound, via secure transport.'

'I do not think hiding is the answer.'  Loki argued, thinking of how he was supposed to court Maia when he was unable to leave.

'You will do as you are told, and provide us with your list of who could be responsible as a priority, what they are capable of, what we can expect, and whether it will now treat Ms Tomson as a threat.'

At that Loki's hand tightened on Maia's knee.  He hadn't considered what this meant for her.  'I will do so as a priority.'  Loki said tightly.

'And you, Ms Tomson,' Fury's gaze fell on her again, 'if you would care to share the extent of your enhancements with us we would be grateful.'  There was an edge of sarcasm to his words, as though she had deliberately kept it from them.

'That is the extent of my enhancements.'  She stated firmly.

'A thermal neutralising explosion?'

'I guess so.'  She shrugged.  'One blast of whatever I use and I'm out.'  Fury and Hill shared a look and Maia smiled slightly.  'It's not exactly a power you advertise.  I may as well not have it.'

'If you did not have it my brother may not be here now.'  Thor reminded her.  'I for one am grateful you were able to intervene.'

'If you could harness that power you'd be an asset to the team.'  Steve smiled encouragingly at her.

'I tried for years, Captain Rogers.’  Maia gave him an apologetic look.  'No matter what I try it just goes in one big hit with a blackout at the end.'

'I had an idea about that.'  Tony spoke as Loki opened his own mouth to speak.

'That's not always a good thing.'  Nick unnecessarily reminded him.

'This time it is.'  He leant forward on the table with his elbows.  'Mischief here said Red's power reminded him of him of Asgardian magic.  Let him train her.'

Nick gave an unfriendly smile.  'And how will he do that with his powers limited?'

'We take the cuff out of action.'

Arguments broke out around the table, with only Loki and Maia remaining silent.  She sat back in her chair as though she could escape the argument, which put her hands in her lap and Loki took the opportunity to slip his hand into hers.  She gave him a grateful smile which he returned, delighted she hadn't pulled away.

'Contrary to popular belief, I'm not crazy.'  Tony said loud enough to get everyone's attention.  'If you hear me out you'll realise that!'

Silence slowly descended again.

'You're going to have to be very convincing, Stark.'  Fury pointed out.

'You really think I'd come in here and not have a safe plan to back it up?  Shame on you all.'  He admonished mockingly.  'We loan him Banner's room for maybe an hour a day?'  He turned to Thor.  'Can the cuff be disabled and reenabled easily?  You know, in case we get a code green and need them out fast?'

Loki covered his smirk with his hand.  Why Tony had decided to claim this idea as his own he had no clue, but the man was almost as convincing a liar as himself.

'Relatively easily.'  Thor nodded.

'Problem solved.'  Tony spread his hands wide and sat back in the chair as though he had solved everything.

'Is this something the two of you would agree to?'  Hill asked.

'I am willing to participate.' Loki nodded slowly.

'And you, Miss Tomson?'

'I'll try.  I'm not sure what good it will do, no offence,' she quickly added, glancing at Loki, 'but I will give it a shot.'

'Great.'  Tony clapped his hands together.  'So, party tomorrow night, start training the next day.'  He got to his feet. 'Now, if we're done, I have much better things to do than sit around a conference room all night, and Cherry Bomb looks like she needs about twelve more hours sleep.'

Hill and Fury shared a look but it was Steve who answered.  'I don't think we can do much more tonight.  Let's get everything we can in order.  Loki, make your list, we can come up with our arrangements for secure training facilities, and Ms Tomson, take all the time you need to recuperate.'

No one argued and the meeting came to a close, Fury and Hill leaving first.  Loki held Maia's chair as she got to her feet slowly, tiredness seeping back in.

'You should do as Steven suggested and retire.'  Loki said quietly as Tony began explaining to Thor and Steve about what security arrangements would be in place for the training, although Thor only half listened, observing his brother and the affectionate way he treated her.  He had only ever seen him act this way with one other person.  It was nice to see, once again.

'I think so.'  She puffed out a breath and ran her hands into her hair.  'Wow, Fury lives up to his name.  He's scary.'

Loki laughed.  'A mere kitty cat.'

'With barbarous claws.'  She started towards the door, Loki close behind.

'I will escort Miss Tomson to her quarters.'  He said into the break in conversation.

There were murmurs of agreement and Steve offered Maia his hand.  'We haven't been formally introduced.  Steve Rogers.'

'Maia.  It's a pleasure.'  She shook his hand.  'And you're Thor.'  She smiled at the god before her.  'Thank you for bringing the potion for me.'

'It was the least I could do.'  He shook the hand she offered him and bowed his head, but his eyes gave her an expectant look, as though waiting for her to realise something.  'And know you are in good hands.  If anyone can help tame your magic it will be my brother.  He is as smart as he is mischievous.'

'I noticed, and I really hope he can.'

'I am certainly going to give you my undivided attention.'  Loki rested a hand on each of Maia's shoulders then turned to Stark.  'Thank you, Anthony.'

'No problem.  And the other thing?  Leave it with me.'  He pointed and winked at him and Loki wasn't sure he knew to what he referred, but he carried on talking, meaning he couldn't ask.  'And you, get some rest.  I want you bright eyed and bushy tailed when you meet the rest of the team tomorrow night, you hear me?'

'Back to squirrel jokes already?'  Maia smiled teasingly at him.

'You're my favourite Red Squirrel.'  He shrugged.  'Now get out of here.'

Loki guided Maia to the door to several "goodnights" and once they were in the elevator Tony turned to the other two men.  

'Fifty bucks says he kisses her goodnight.'

'You are gambling on my brother's romantic prowess?'  Thor frowned.  'Because I will see your fifty and wager he will remain a gentleman while she is recovering.'

They looked at Steve expectancy.  'Okay, I admit it, they're cute together.'

'And?'  Tony prompted.

'And I think it'll be at the party.'

'You're on.'  They all shook hands before leaving for The Avengers floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how am I feeling? Mean enough to leave it here, or does anyone want to know who wins the bet? Yeah, okay, more chapters it is!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is less than impressed with Maia's accommodation, but not the company within it.

'I'm sorry we've ended up confined to the tower.'  Maia wrinkled her nose.  'I guess it puts a crimp on our date, and being able to show you around any more.'

'I am sure there are plenty of ways you can educate me within the tower.'  Loki assured her.  'And worry not, I shall take care of the other.'

'I trust you.'  She smiled.  'Do you think whoever sent that darkness will try get to you here?'

'I think you will have given them something to think about.'  He crossed one ankle over the other where he leant on the wall of the elevator.  'There are few beings who could summon such an item, which shall shorten my list considerably.  They may rethink their strategy, which gives us time to help you tame what beats inside you.'

'You really think I can?  It'll be like breaking the habit of a lifetime.'

Loki stepped away from the wall with a smile and took her hand in both of his.  'My sweet Maia, I shall not break you, merely unlock what I already know you are capable of.'

'I wish I had as much faith in me as you do.'  She looked down as she spoke and he caught her chin with the side of his finger and tilted her head back up to face him.

'I shall try and teach you to trust yourself.'

Maia just nodded.  She didn't know what else to say, wasn't sure she could even string a sentence together with him so close.  She could see the many green hued flecks that made up his eyes, her heart pounding almost out of control.

Loki glanced at Maia's parted lips then back into her eyes.  He wanted nothing more than to push her back into the wall and take them as his and his alone, but he wanted to go slow, treat her like the precious thing she was, not to mention she had only just woken from what amounted to a magic induced coma.  That meant time and being gentle, but a simple kiss could be permitted.  He lowered his head slowly towards hers and she didn't pull away, rather her eyes closed expectantly, her breath sighing against his lips...as a ping sounded the arrival of the elevator on her floor.

Loki sighed and leaned to the side, pressing his lips to her cheek firmly.  'Let us get you home.'  He murmured and all she could do was nod.

Her apartment was the fourth down the corridor and Loki held her hand all the way until she needed it to get her key.

'I'm not really ready to sleep again yet.'  She admitted as she put the key in the lock.  'I'm probably going to watch a movie or something.  You're welcome to join me, if you want?'

Loki thought for a moment, pleasantly surprised by the offer.  'I shall agree on the proviso that if you wish for me to leave you shall tell me.'

'Cross my heart.'  She did so then let them in.  'Do you mind if I change?  I feel like I've been wearing this for days.'

'Please do.  You need to be comfortable.'  He followed her in then looked around in horror.  What a small space this was.  The entire apartment would fit in his room.  The windows were adequate but the furnishings basic, functional yet pokey.

'Would you like a drink?'  Maia asked.

'Thank you, but allow me.  You go change.'

'Thanks.  There's iced tea in the fridge, if you fancy it.'  She headed towards the bedroom door.  'There isn't much else, I'm afraid.'

'I shall find it.'  He assured her and, removing his jacket, set about pouring them each a glass.

She was back in minutes, wearing an overly large grey Xavier's shirt and yoga pants.  'I don't really have anything in here to watch movies on.  The couch is actually pretty uncomfortable.'  She laughed unfunnily at the nice but firm item.  'I've been using my laptop in the bedroom.'

'If you are comfortable with the idea, I promise to be a complete gentleman.'  He smiled.  'And it would assure you were resting.  However if you prefer not, I can leave.  I take no offence.'

She shook her head.  'I don't mind, a bed's just a big flat couch, right?'

'Very well.'  Loki followed her with the drinks and she sat crosslegged on the bed, logging into her laptop.

'What do you want to watch?  Something light?  Funny?  Anything but scary, really.'

'Light, perhaps?'  He suggested, putting the drinks on the cabinet before removing his shoes.

'Have you seen... _Back To The Future_?'

'I do not believe so.'  He got on the bed beside her, leaning back on his hands with his ankles crossed.

'It's a classic.'  She smiled at him.  'I hope you enjoy it, it's one of my all time favourites.’

She put the laptop on the cabinet on the wall opposite the end of the bed before moving back next to him.  She arranged her pillows so she was part reclined and looked up at him beside her, regarding her patiently.  ‘You can get comfy too.’

He arranged his pillows to a position similar to hers but shifted down the bed so their heads were level.  ‘Better?’  He asked.

‘A bit.  You look overdressed though.’  She said before blushing.  ‘I mean with your tie.’

‘I shall loosen it.’  He said with a small smile.  He did so and she laughed softly as he settled back again.

‘Here.’  She rolled onto her side and undid his top button.  ‘You don’t look comfortable like that.’  She glanced up as she finished and realised he had turned to face her, so close their noses brushed as she turned.  Her heart skipped a beat at him suddenly so close, her hands still touching the front of his shirt as his came up to cup her cheek.

‘I hope the start of the movie is not imperative to the plot.’  He said, his voice low.

‘I’ll catch you up.’  She whispered and he took it as an invitation, closing the small distance between them to press his lips to hers.

Maia made a small incoherent noise as he kissed her, just a soft pressing of their lips, but it was so much more, touching her on levels she did not yet understand, and when he drew away she was satisfied yet disappointed at the same time.

‘You need to rest.’  He reminded her softly, his lips brushing hers as his thumb caressed her cheek.

‘Okay.’  She managed to reply, and when he moved to wrap an arm around her so she could rest her head on him she didn’t complain, just sank into his embrace, his thumb rubbing her shoulder and his cheek resting on her hair.

Loki didn’t know what it was about her that captivated him or if it were many things, but he knew no one had made him feel this way in a long time.  He had thought it over, while she was in the hospital bed, and he was sure it wasn’t just some fascination.  He truly liked her, found her pleasant company; intelligent, amusing, beautiful but not vain, and she treated him well, not like a criminal or someone to fear.  She made him feel like he deserved happiness, and he hoped he might find it with her.

Maia was asleep before _Marty McFly_ was even hit by his grandfather’s car, and Loki shortly afterwards, curled up together in the dimly lit room, their tea forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. TONY WON! More?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

Loki woke first.  At some time as they slept they had moved and her head now rested on his bicep, her back pressed against his torso snugly, his other arm around her waist and she held his hand, fingers entwined.  He marvelled at the feel of her in his arms, she fit as though she were made to be there, their bodies together like two pieces of a jigsaw.  Her hair smelled like honeysuckle, and he tried to commit every detail to memory.  It had been a long time he had felt a sense of belonging, as though the biggest part of his home had died along with Frigga, and he still regretted his last words to her, it had taught him a valuable lesson; to leave nothing unsaid if it mattered, and not to lie to harm those who were his.  He hoped he could count Maia as one of those who belonged to him.  She certainly made him feel possessive, among other things.

He could tell the exact moment she began to wake.  Her muscles tensed and she took a deep breath through her nose, letting it out slowly with a soft murmur as her hand squeezed his.

‘Good morning.’  He whispered against her ear and she shivered at his breath on her skin.

‘Morning.’  She breathed in reply, turning her head to smile at him.  ‘Thank you for staying.’

‘I confess I did not mean to, but I too fell asleep.’  He admitted.  ‘And I should warn you, this may be my new favourite way to wake up.’  He raised their joined hands and kissed her knuckles.

‘Mine too.’  He leant up on his elbow as she rolled onto her back.  ‘But maybe next time we can use blankets.’  She rubbed her cold feet together.

‘There are many things we could do to make it more enjoyable.’  He said softly and a blush scored her cheeks at what he implied and his own eyes went wide.  ‘I didn’t mean…’

‘It’s alright.’  She chuckled.  ‘You’re cute when you’re flustered.’

‘Do you realise how hard it is for me to get flustered?  It is quite a feat.’

‘Unlike getting me to blush.’  She confessed she knew she did it with him, a lot.

‘The colour suits you beautifully.’

Maia couldn’t help herself, she leant up and kissed him.  It was a lovely compliment and he was so close it was almost an instinct rather than a conscious decision.

Loki quickly overcame his surprise and gave himself over to the kiss, releasing her hand to run his fingers into her hair, his palm grazing her cheek.  Her lips were parted invitingly and he tentatively traced her bottom lip with his tongue.  When she didn’t pull away he drew her closer with the arm still around her, kissing her fully and with great attention, ensuring she could have no doubt as to how he felt.

Maia’s arms curved around his back, her fingers pressing into the muscles underneath his dress shirt as they explored one another with barely contained passion.  Loki slowed the kiss; soft, wet caresses that allowed them both to begin to catch their breath, finally ending with their foreheads pressed together, hearts pounding.

Loki lowered her back into the pillows but put no space between them.  ‘By Midgardian terms, what does this make us?’  He nudged her nose with his own.

She gave a small laugh.  ‘I’m not sure.  We haven’t made it on a date yet, so I don’t think dating fits.’

‘Plus although I have invited you on a date I do not particularly like the term.  It makes you sound like you are nothing more than a mark on my calendar.’

‘I hadn’t thought of it that way before.’  She pulled a face.  ‘What would you call it on Asgard?’

He looked thoughtful, his thumb still grazing her cheek.  ‘I suppose courting is the closest thing.’

‘Is that what we’re doing?  Courting?’  She said in surprise.  It seemed very formal and more than she was expecting him to say, given how long they had known one another.

‘I would like to pursue a relationship with you, if you will permit it.  And I would like to make it official at the party this evening, if you feel well enough to attend.’

‘Official how?’  She tilted her head curiously. 

‘In your terms, it would be our first date, on Asgard we would be claiming our intentions for all to know what we are to one another.  A couple, I suppose is another good description.’

‘Holy shit, I’m in a relationship with the God of Mischief!’  She laughed suddenly as she realised he was serious about this going somewhere, and it was infectious.  He laughed along with her, finally kissing her once more.

‘You most definitely are, my little Midgardian, and I shall make sure all know that you are mine and mine alone.’

‘Oh, you’re the jealous type.’  She teased.

‘I protect that which is mine.’  He slowly edged back.  ‘And what is mine requires food and rest before tonight.’

‘And a shower.  I smell like disinfectant.’

‘You smell lovely.’  He assured her.

‘How about if you go home and shower, I’ll shower and meet back here for breakfast?’

‘Do you actually have any food to feed us?’  He teased. ‘Your cupboards seemed particularly bare.’

‘Cafeteria?’  She suggested.

‘I offer you, dear girl, a compromise.  Shower and dress then break your fast with me on The Avengers floors.  The supplies are plentiful and I have proven myself quite skilled in the kitchen.’

‘You want to cook me breakfast?’  She said in surprise.

‘Has a beau never cooked breakfast for you before?’  He sat up and effortlessly drew her with him.

‘Actually, no, unless taking me for drive-thru counts?’

‘It is my opinion some of those items barely constitute as edible.’  He screwed up his nose.  ‘It is settled.  Go shower.’

‘You’re bossy.’  She grinned all the same and quickly kissed him before swinging her legs off the bed. 

Loki watched her go and smiled to himself.  He wasn’t sentimental, nor one to let his emotions get the better of him, but for one reason or another Maia had, in a very short space of time, worked her way into his affections, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  He would show her that being his was no bad thing, that it wasn’t possession but sharing, protecting and perhaps, eventually, loving.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast  
> or  
> Steve finds out who won the bet  
> or  
> Loki cooks  
> or  
> Thor and Loki banter  
> or  
> Loki and Maia discuss various things including family and their relationship

When Maia came out of the shower wrapped in two towels, Loki had made coffee.  His tie was finally gone but his shoes were back on.

‘Suit or casual?’  She asked, poking her head back out of the bedroom.

He looked up at her from where he had been examining her bookshelf.  ‘Casual.  You are supposed to be recuperating.’

‘I feel fine.’  She reminded him.

‘I can contest to that.’  He smiled wickedly at her.

‘Shush!’  She laughed, her skin flushing even more than it was from the shower, the freckles that smattered her shoulders almost disappearing against the colour.  He laughed to himself as the bedroom door closed.

Maia was only a few minutes, which surprised Loki, but he admitted it was a pleasant one as she had forgone make up, and wore a simple fitted black “V” neck t-shirt and blue jeans.  She was combing her still damp hair which was much longer than when it was dry.

She took the coffee he offered, taking a small drink to judge the temperature before giving him a surprised look.  ‘This is perfect.  Thank you.’

‘You are quite welcome.’  He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple, having to bend considerably as she was barefoot.  ‘I should warn you that sometimes one of The Avengers will cook for all the others, however by now the kitchen should be clear, especially given the time.’

‘Won’t it be busy, with the party tonight?’  She looked up at him and he couldn’t resist kissing her lips while they were tilted towards him.

‘Only the common areas.  The kitchen is reasonably private.’  He licked his lips with a smile.  ‘Until now I had never found the flavour of coffee appealing, however I have a renewed appreciation for it.’  He took the cup from her hands, took a sip then placed the cup on the counter before pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.  Maia whimpered as her arms curved around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair, as the taste of coffee on his tongue took her breath away.  She was so distracted by him she didn’t even realise he had lifted her with his forearms around her thighs until he broke the kiss.

‘You’re a distraction.’  She breathed with a small smile.

‘Of the good kind, I do hope?’  He carefully lowered her back to her feet as he spoke.

‘Of the best kind.  At this rate we’ll be having lunch, not breakfast.’

‘Perhaps I am not the only one who is a distraction.’

‘Touché.  I’ll go grab my shoes.’

Ten minutes later they stepped off the elevator and onto The Avengers floor.  Loki had threaded her arm through his as they left and had not yet let her go, nor did he plan to.  There was some bustle of preparation in the common room and Loki whisked Maia down a side corridor and into an enormous communal kitchen diner, which wasn’t as empty as he had hoped.  Thor was here, by the window, talking quietly into a Stark Phone, Steve was loading the dishwasher with plates as Bruce passed them to him after rinsing them in the sink.  It was so normal and domesticated it took Maia aback for a moment.

‘Good morning.’  Steve smiled warmly as he closed the door on the dishwasher.  ‘How are you feeling, Miss Tomson?’

‘Good, thank you, Captain Rogers.’  She smiled back.

‘Just Steve, please.’  He dried his hands on a towel.

‘Then you have to call me Maia.’

‘Deal.  Have you met Bruce?’

‘A few days ago.  Nice to see you again, Dr Banner.’

‘Hey.’  He nodded in greeting.  ‘I have to go check something in the labs, but I’ll see you tonight?’  He looked between them all then left.  He didn’t seem very comfortable around Loki, and he didn’t blame him.

‘Coffee?’  Steve offered. ‘Or juice?  Tea?’

‘I am going to prepare breakfast for us.’  Loki informed him.  ‘Has everyone else eaten?’

‘As far as I know.  There’s some pancake batter in the refrigerator, if you want to use it feel free.’

‘Pancakes, sweet?’  Loki asked, looking down at her.

‘Please.’

He guided her to a stool on the far side of the counter, lifting her at the waist and onto it before she could climb up, and went to the fridge.

‘It’s late for breakfast.’  Steve commented as he brought two mugs over and put them beside Maia before bringing over the pot and offering her a cup, she nodded gratefully.

‘We slept late.’  Loki commented blandly as he passed the milk without being asked.

‘What?’  Steve realised Loki hadn’t just been to collect Maia.

‘Slept, Steven.  You know what that is.  I believe you did it for seventy years, or thereabouts.’

Maia bit her lip to stop herself laughing at Loki’s casual reply, then tried to mime to Steve’s shocked expression they had only slept, and nothing else, while Loki’s back was turned. Steve looked slightly confused for a moment then worked it out and nodded, leaning on the counter so he could talk to her quietly and Loki couldn’t hear over the banging of pans.

‘So you and he…kissed?  You’re like, a couple?’

She nodded, blushing faintly, nowhere near like she did with Loki.  ‘Just kissed.’  She whispered back and it was Steve’s turn to blush.

‘I didn’t mean, I mean, Tony kind of started a pool as to when he’d kiss you, and…’

‘When did you pick?’  Maia asked in amusement.

‘At the party.’  Steve admitted reluctantly.  ‘If you say it was last night Tony will be unbearable.’

‘Sorry?’  She said with an apologetic smile.

‘Shit.’

‘Dollar in the swear box, Rogers!’  Tony’s voice preceded him into the room but he saw Loki first before he got out of the corridor.  ‘Oh, what’s this?  Mischief’s hair unbrushed and yesterdays clothes?  Walk of shame!’  He came into view around the corner to find not only was Loki glaring at him but Maia and Steve too.  ‘Oh, hi, Cherry Bomb.  How’s it going?’  He came and put his arm around her, hugging her to him.

‘Are you drunk?’  She pulled a face as he let her go.

‘Nope, sleep deprived and hopped up on coffee.  Worked all night.  Why?’

‘I didn’t realise we were on a hugging basis.’

Loki’s head spun around with a scowl on his face aimed at Tony.  Steve seemed to be the only one who caught it and grabbed his coffee, walked around Maia and pulled Tony away with the shoulder of his anarchy t-shirt.

‘Come on, Tony.   I need to get you that fifty bucks.’

‘What fifty bucks?’  Tony asked as he followed him then stopped dead and turned back with wide eyes.  ‘Oh.  Ohhh!’

Maia face palmed and was grateful Steve pulled him out of the room.

‘What exactly do you suppose that was about?’  Loki put the butter and syrup on the counter while the pan was heating.

‘They had a pool going.’  Maia explained.  ‘To see who could guess when we would have our first kiss.’

‘Please do not tell me Anthony won?’

‘He won.’  She confirmed.

‘The man swings between being helpful and a horses arse, I swear.’  Loki turned back to the pan as Tony came sprinting back into the room.

‘Almost forgot, kids.  Sunday night, he’ll pick you up,’ he pointed at Maia, ‘at seven-thirty.  Date night.  Dress up.  And congrats.’  He grabbed an apple from the bowl on the countertop and left again without another word.

‘Date night?’  Maia asked.

‘He mentioned he would arrange something, as we are confined to the tower.  Actually he offered his aid even when we were not.’

‘He’s quite a nice guy under that acerbic, obnoxious exterior.’

He laughed at her response.  ‘I am torn between being grateful for his aid and wishing to throw him from the top of the tower again for touching you in such a manner.’

Maia slipped off the stool as he spoke and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and hugging him.  ‘You’re so irrational when you’re jealous.  But I don’t mind a hug, it was just unexpected.’

He turned and put his arm around her so she was tucked under his arm against his side.  ‘Do not mistake my jealousy for irrationality, love.  I assure you, wanting to throw Stark out of a building is a natural progression.’

‘Well, no throwing anyone out of windows, mischief maker.’  She poked him in the ribs as he flipped the first pancake skilfully.  ‘At least, no one on our side.’

‘Then they shall learn to keep their hands off what is mine.’

‘Brother, you are still as possessive as a child with a new toy.’  Thor said jovially as he approached, his phone now away.

‘It is not possessiveness when I am as much hers as she is mine.  That is a partnership, and make no mistake, we are equals in this and all things.’

Maia looked at Loki in surprise at his words but Thor chuckled.  ‘Are your words for my benefit or Lady Maia’s?’

‘They are for whomever wishes to take them.’  Loki replied, passing the plate with the first pancake on it to Maia.  ‘Please, start while it is still warm.’

‘Thank you.’  She squeezed him briefly before going back to her seat.

‘I am glad for you both.’  Thor patted Loki on the shoulder.

‘You may not be when you hear you owe Anthony fifty dollars.’  Loki added.

‘Damn your silvertongue.’  Thor laughed.  ‘Jane and Darcy are on their way from the airstrip.’

‘Then I shall endeavour to stay at arms length, at the very least.’

‘Jane only hit you the once, Loki.’  Thor remarked as he turned to leave.  ‘She slapped me twice.’

‘You do have a face that deserves it.’

‘No more than you do.’

Maia watched their banter until Thor was gone and she realised it was a true brotherly bond between them, despite their different parentage.  Friendship and teasing went easily hand in hand.

‘What are you thinking?’  Loki asked without turning to her.

‘What makes you think I’m thinking?’  She asked, reaching for the syrup.

‘I can all but feel your eyes upon me.’

‘Just amused by you and Thor.  The brotherly love thing.’  She took a sip of coffee before cutting into her oversized pancake.

‘Do you have any siblings?’

‘Only child.’  She shook her head.  ‘A lot of cousins but one of me was enough for my folks.  I always wanted a brother or sister, but then hitting X-Manor at twelve gave me an instant adoptive family and I wasn’t so lonely any more.’

‘Did you not miss your parents?’

‘A lot, at first.  I still saw them regularly.  It was a bit like being at boarding school.  I still see them for the holidays.’

He put the second pancake on another plate, speaking as he came and sat beside her.  ‘And what will they think of you being in a relationship with the monster who led the Chitauri invasion of Earth?’

‘You’re not a monster, Loki.’  She put down her knife and fork and gave him a firm look but he was concentrating on his food.  ‘Even ignoring everything Charles discovered, you have been nothing but kind to me since we met.  You’ve proved you are capable of compassion, you put others first; you’re caring, as much as you hate people to know that, and you’re trying to make amends for what you were forced to do.’

He was off the stool and kissing her before she could start her next sentence, his hand cupping her cheek as his lips softly danced over hers, his other hand turning her by the hip to face him until he stood between her knees.  ‘You show such mercy when others would have me condemned.’  He whispered with his forehead against hers, his lips brushing the skin beside her mouth.  ‘Why do your words mean so much to me?’

‘Everyone deserves a second chance.’  Her hands slid under his jacket and caressed his back.  ‘And you’re willing to try.’

‘Because of you.’  He admitted for the first time what a difference her presence had made.  ‘Do you know what happened to my handlers before you?  Why they looked outside of this organisation?’

‘Why?’

‘Because I antagonised them out of the job, terrorised them, and I was quite determined to do the same with you.  It is not in my nature to make things simple, if someone wishes my cooperation they must earn my respect before I can give it.  But not you.’

‘Why not me?’  She asked in a low murmur as he slowly drew back, his eyes portraying the confusion he felt.

‘Let us continue to eat while we speak.  Your pancake will be cold.’

She nodded and he went back to his stool but moved it closer to her.  ‘I do not know what it is, exactly.  More than attraction or curiosity draws me to you, although both are there and have been since the moment we met.  There is something about you compelling to me.  You make me want to feel worthy, make me want to be better, make me want…’

‘To throw Stark off a building?’

He turned to see her giving him a smile.  ‘I promise you it’s almost a compulsion to want to throw that man out of a window.’

She chuckled.  ‘I can actually see that, completely.  I get it, though.  I get what you’re saying.  It’s like something made us sit up and pay attention to one another.’

He gave her an amazed look.  He had assumed it was just him.  ‘You feel it too?’

‘I feel something.’  She went back to her pancake.  ‘Several somethings, in all honesty.  We’ve both embraced what we feel, I think, and that has to be a good thing?  Ignoring instincts or feelings never helps.  Charles taught me that while my powers are wild I could still use my intuition, and that I should trust myself, if nothing else.’

‘Very good advice, but you still did not answer my question.  About what your parents would think.’

‘As long as you don’t beat me I don’t think they’ll mind.’  She said it flippantly but Loki had learnt long ago there was often truth in jest.

‘Someone dared lay a finger on you?’

‘Just once.  At college.  Few too many to drink before he came by my place.  Don’t even remember why.  He dragged me out of bed for whatever reason.’

Loki felt rage rise within him that he hadn’t felt in some time and he ground his teeth, forced it down.  ‘What happened to him?’  He asked in a clipped tone.

‘I broke his nose, collarbone and left leg.  I might not be able to control my powers but Xavier’s trained me anyway.  Hand to hand.’  She said proudly.  ‘I went home for a few weeks after that.’

‘And what became of him?  Because I would very much like to teach him a valuable lesson.’

She reached over and took his hand.  ‘He tried to press charges, he was more hurt than me, but one look at my injuries, my size compared to his, and his alcohol levels, it was self defence.  He changed college before I got back.’

‘I would still like to meet him.  That is no way to treat a lady.’

‘My point is, actually it wasn’t my point, but I can take care of myself.  My point was if you don’t treat me badly my parents probably won’t mind who you are.’

He gave her a doubtful look.  ‘I cannot see they will consider a mass murdering would-be overlord as an improvement.’  She smiled as though she was trying to hide it but it spread anyway until she had to cover her mouth with her hand.  ‘What exactly is so amusing?’  He asked frustratedly.

‘The mass murdering would-be overlord is worrying about what my parents will think of him.’  She took another bite of pancake.

‘I am so very glad you find this comical.’  He turned back to his plate.

‘Actually I find it hilarious.’

He turned back to find her still grinning and he fought his own lips from turning up.  ‘You’re a minx.’

‘I’ve been called worse.’  She shrugged and for some reason that was his undoing.  He started laughing which set her off.  They finished their breakfast in relative silence, other than the occasional chuckle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the party! Don't ruin a girl's lipstick right before you leave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested this is the link to Maia's gown. No idea why the model looks so down, I think it's gorgeous!  
> http://www.luckybridals.com/uploads/product/1/E/1E021/open-back-a-line-long-dark-green-chiffon-evening-dress-sleeve-1.jpg
> 
> I also wanted to add an apology for Loki's comment about Jesus being a false idol. I'm not casting dispersions on anyone's religion, just seemed like something he would say!

Maia tried to see her reflection in the mirror but she was far too close to get the overall effect.  The dress looked nice, she knew that, and the shoes were comfortable, she just hoped her make up and hair did them justice.  She had applied silver and charcoal shadow with black liner and mascara which made a feature of her eyes without being too harsh a contrast, her lipstick the brightest red she could get away with.  Her hair she had curled and left loose.  She knew it suited her but she had no reassurance it matched the outfit and had never managed an up-do any neater than a braid or ponytail.  It was about as dressy as she could make herself and it was always suitable for the formal events at X-Manor, but at The Avengers Tower?  She hoped so.

She had a small shoulder bag which held her lipstick and phone, plus a pen because you never knew.  She was ready early, she always was, and she sat carefully on the hard couch, hoping she wouldn’t crease, while reading her worn copy of _Twelfth Night_ as music played from the radio in the kitchen.  She and Loki had spent the afternoon together in The Avengers rec room, finishing watching _Back To The Future_.  No one disturbed them, although Steve popped in to see if they needed anything as he had to run out to the store.  While Maia needed to stock up she didn’t feel right asking Captain America to do her shopping so she declined.  Later she would remind Stark he was going to tell her if there was some sort of delivery service, as she was stuck here.

Loki enjoyed the movie and was delighted to hear there were two more.  They ate dinner together in the cafeteria and Maia promised to cook for Loki just as soon as she had ingredients.  Despite her arguing he insisted on accompanying her home, promising to come for her at eight sharp, as these things barely got underway until eight-thirty at the earliest, so she wasn’t surprised when there were two sharp knocks on the door just minutes before eight.  She slipped her bookmark between the pages and went to the door, smoothing her dress as she walked.

Loki was leaning casually beside the door when she opened it, his hands behind his back.  His black suit and the shirt that matched her dress looked stunning, and his hair brushed his collar like ebony satin.  He looked her over, top to bottom then up again, and his smile spread as his eyes darkened.

‘Absolutely breathtaking.’  He straightened and leant in, kissing her cheek, soft but lingering.

‘Thank you.  You look amazing.’

He drew his hands from behind his back and showed her a bottle of wine and two glasses.  ‘I thought we could have one drink in peace before you are victim to what I am assuming will be an Avengers inquisition.’

‘That’s very thoughtful, and terrifying.’  She stepped back to let him in then closed the door behind him.  ‘I’m sure there’s a corkscrew in the drawer.'

‘No fear, I have this.’  He put the glasses on the counter top and held his hand above the neck of the bottle, using magic to force the cork out and into his waiting hand with a small pop.

‘That’s a nice trick.’  She picked up the glasses and held them for him to pour.

‘A simple matter, but it is all I am reduced to.’

‘Better than I could do, unless you want the bottle imploded.’

He took one of the glasses from her and clinked them together.  ‘My dear, I shall have you popping corks in no time.’  He gave her a heated look and she quickly sipped the wine, trying to hide her blush while Loki smirked at her over his glass.  She was so responsive, even to such a basic double entendre.  He was sure it wouldn’t be long until he discovered just how far that blush went.

‘This shall undoubtably be a very late night.  Shall we schedule your training for tomorrow afternoon?’  He followed her to sit on the couch, turning his body to face her, one arm along the back of the couch so he could play with her loose slash sleeves, his fingers occasionally caressing her skin, making goosebumps break out.

‘If we’re going to try that I’d better limit the alcohol intake.’  She put the glass on the side table to make her point.

‘I shall not allow your judgement, or anything else, to be compromised.’  His hand came up and cupped her cheek as he moved closer, but she spoke as he approached, putting his glass next to hers.

‘If you kiss me before it sets we’ll both end up covered in my lipstick and it tends to stain.’

‘We can’t have that.’  He purred and tilted her head, kissing beside her lips then across her cheek where he nipped at the soft flesh under her ear and she sighed as her eyes fluttered closed, her hands pressing against his chest.  His other arm curved around her back, pulling her closer as he kissed a path down her neck, noting every little murmur and every hitch in her breath, knowing he would later wish to explore them in detail.  As he reached her collarbone she elicited a moan that shot straight to his groin, his own groan slipping through his lips as he opened them to nip at her flesh with his teeth.  Her head dropped back with a gasp as one hand threaded into his hair to the roots and Loki found himself with softer flesh on offer to him.

Maia bit her lip as her stomach fluttered.  Loki’s lips alone were a form of magic and he traced the edge of the gown around her breast as his hand stroked from her cheek and down her neck, passing fleetingly over her breast but it was enough, with everything else, to make her nipple tighten.  As Loki kissed into the hollow of her throat his arm moved her just enough that she reclined against the chair arm and he pressed himself against her, leaving her no doubt as to how she effected him.

‘We will be late.’  He hummed against her pulse and her hips twitched involuntarily.

‘You’re the one full of mischief.’  She sighed as he leant up on his arm to look down on her.  Her lips were parted and her breathing heavy, her eyelids hooded and he could all but smell her desire.

‘That is not all I am full of.’  He pressed himself against her and even through their clothes Maia could tell he would make quite an impression.

‘Jesus.’  She grasped at his collar as though that would help her with the dense heat pooling inside her.

‘Try again, love.’  He said as he pressed his cheek to hers, putting his lips beside her ear.  ‘Say my name, dearest girl, not that of some false idol.’

‘Loki.’  She groaned, barely audibly and his lips brushed her ear.

‘Mmm, better, but once more, for me.’

This time she tilted her lips towards his ear and made sure her breath blew against him with each syllable.  ‘Lo-ki.’

He ground himself against her without meaning to and she gasped, her fingers tightening in his hair which in turn made him moan, long and deep against her skin.

‘My, you are quite the minx, to get me so riled up so easily.’  He leaned up again and brushed her lips with his in such a ghost of a touch her lipstick remained intact.

‘You started it.’  She reminded him breathily.  

‘And I intend to finish it.’  He sat back and drew her with him until she straddled him, which wasn’t much of an improvement, given he was trying to calm matters.  ‘But not tonight.  When I take you to my bed it shall be a long, uninterrupted night, beginning early and ending late.’

Her cheeks were already scarlet but they darkened further, even as she gave him a sideways smile.  ‘I’ll hold you to that.’

‘I hope you will hold me to a good many things.’  He settled her in his lap and reached over, first passing her her wine, then collecting his own.  He clinked the rims together again.

‘What are we drinking to this time?’  She asked as his fingers trailed over her lower back.

‘To us, my sweet girl.’  He smiled before raising the glass to his lips.

She gave a kind of facial shrug and drank herself.  There were far worse toasts out there they could be making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things are definitely heating up! But, on to the party!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for The Avengers shindig! Loki is cute when he's nervous and Maia meets more of the team, including one very excited former intern!

Loki was almost circling Maia in the elevator.  He had refused to let her bring her bag, pocketing her key and lipstick and informing her she would not need a phone or pen.  He had since then straightened her strap, ensured her hem wasn’t turned up, and was now dusting above her butt as though she had lint.

‘You know, if you’re going to spank me you could at least buy me dinner first.’  She teased and he frowned in confusion at her in the reflection in the door.

‘I beg you pardon?’

‘Never mind.’  She shook her head with a smile.  ‘You can tell this is a first date though.’

‘How so?’  He finally took his place on her right, straightening the cuffs in his sleeves.

‘You’re nervous.  Although I’m not sure if you’re worried about what the rest of The Avengers will think or if you’re worried I’ll embarrass you somehow.’

‘I am worried about neither one.’  He huffed.

‘But you are worried about something.’  She made it a statement rather than a question.

‘I am worried that they will badger you until nothing I do could convince you to stay.’  He pulled his jacket down at the hem.

‘That’s very sweet, but I’ve already met most of the team, and this isn’t my first powered people rodeo.  It’s certainly not my first time being interrogated by a new boyfriend’s friends.’

‘I loathe the term boyfriend.  And how many of said former boyfriend’s friends were powered and/or super assassins?’

‘You’d be surprised.’  She tried to distract him with her answer and it worked.

He finally looked at her, his head shooting round with a horrified expression on his face, only to find her smirking.  ‘You are mocking me.’

‘I’m trying to get you to relax!’

‘And speaking of your numerous previous lovers is not going to help.’

‘I wouldn’t say numerous.’  She said defensively.  ‘But my point is you’re worrying over nothing.’

‘Are you not nervous at all?’

She laughed softly.  ‘Loki, I’m terrified.’

He turned to face her fully, taking her hand and looking down at it as he realised she was trembling.  ‘Why did you not mention this before?’

‘Because it’s not going to make any difference to what happens.  In the last week I’ve started a new job, met several of The Avengers and made out with an Asgardian God.  My week is only getting weirder, but if I worry, let people see how scared I am, then I lose.  That doesn’t mean the other people win, because they don’t care, not really, but to suck it up and put on a brave face, not letting anyone realise how bad my nerves are, walking into that room and being myself, makes me brave, and the only thing that really makes this hard is my own self doubt.’

He narrowed his eyes at her, not sure what to say for a moment.  She had been so honest with him whereas he was used to the political, closed ways; first Asgardian then the Chitauri.  It was very refreshing.  ‘I think perhaps you are the more courageous of the two of us.’

She bowed her head so her hair covered her face as she hoped the blush she could feel warming her didn’t spread.  ‘More stubborn than courageous, I think.’

He raised her chin, making her look at him.  ‘Admitting it alone is courageous.’

Maia didn’t get the chance to answer as the elevator doors opened and, after a small smile, Loki turned and tucked her arm over his own.

The music was loud, some recent release Maia recognised but didn’t know, and the chatter was more so.  There was easily a hundred people here.  Loki drew her out of the elevator and into the room.

‘Perhaps you shall want another drink after all.’  Loki leaned down and said into her ear.

‘Maybe just one.’ She replied.

He led her through the pockets of people to the bar, which was two people deep, but on Loki’s appearance a gap quickly cleared, although before he was served a hand landed on each of their shoulders.

‘Mayhem and the mutant!’  Tony greeted them loudly.  ‘You scrub up nicely, CB.  What do you think, Lokes?’

‘I think “scrub up” is an insult.’  Loki said honestly.  ‘She looks quite beautiful.’  

‘Thank you both.’  Maia smiled politely despite being jostled slightly.

‘So, Olive,’ Tony looked at Loki, ‘I have put aside something special for a select few to drink.  Why don’t you grab a couple of glasses and then come join us?  Couple of people I want to introduce Cherry to.’

‘I suppose, if you must.’  Loki groaned inwardly.

‘I must.  Hey!’  He called to the bartender.  ‘Special guests, special drink.’  He indicated to Loki and Maia before putting his arm around her and winking at Loki as he led her away.

‘I promised her I would not throw him out of any windows.’  He muttered through gritted teeth as he watched them go.

‘Who have you met from the team so far?’  Tony asked as he nodded greetings to people as they passed.

‘Thor, Steve, yourself and Bruce.’

‘I got third on the list?’  He looked down at her in disappointment.

‘I nearly excluded you, assuming you’d realise I knew you already too.’  She replied.

‘Okay, I’ll give you that.  I want to introduce you to some important people, and don’t forget you owe me a dance.’

‘I actually don’t, and if you try I think Loki might try throw you out of a window.’

‘It’s a bad habit he has.’  Tony shrugged.  ‘But I’m getting my dance.’

‘And a free fall, quite possibly.’

‘I’m good.’  He shook back his sleeve to reveal the slip on bracelets that allowed him to deploy his suit quickly.

By the time Loki caught up with them Maia had been introduced to James “Rhodey” Rhodes, Tony’s bff by all accounts; Vision, who she had heard of but meeting in person was a different matter; and Pepper Potts, who told her to ignore anything Tony said.  Loki furnished Maia with a glass of the very exclusive champagne Tony had provided.

‘I swear to you, she’s tamed him.’  Tony said exaggeratedly, knowing full well Loki had just joined them.

‘Was I so wild I needed taming, Anthony?’  He asked from directly behind him.

‘Your attitude needed reining in, Trickster, so yeah.’

Loki looked down at Maia.  ‘May I please have permission to throw him from the window now?’

Maia realised he was joking but managed to keep a straight face and play along.  ‘What did we discuss?’

‘No physical violence against team members unless they start it?’  He suggested.

‘Sorry, handsome.’  She smiled as he afforded her a small wink.

‘Well, as murder is apparently off the table this evening, I hope you shall excuse us.  If Thor waves much more frantically he is liable to knock something or someone over.’  He raised his hand to his brother’s exuberant gesticulations, put his hand on the base of Maia’s back and guided her away.

‘They’re cute, right?’  Tony said once they were out of earshot.

‘He’s a mass murderer and she’s a, what did you say?  English teacher?’  Rhodes said in disbelief.  ‘He’ll eat her alive!’

‘I do not believe so.’  Vision interjected.  ‘Loki’s heart rate raised considerably upon not only physical but also eye contact with Miss Tomson.  There is a physical attraction there that crosses into the emotional.’

Rhodey looked at him in disbelief.  ‘You’re saying he’s capable of actual emotions?’

‘Told you.’  Tony said smugly before taking a hefty drink.

‘Brother!’  Thor greeted Loki with a hug and a hearty clap on the back before taking Maia’s hand and kissing it.  ‘Lady Maia.  May I introduce you to my lady, Dr Jane Foster.’

‘I’ve heard a lot about you.’  Jane smiled excitedly as she shook the equally petite woman’s hand.  ‘Thor says you’re like a miracle worker.’

‘Stupidly patient and optimistic.’  Maia said, unsure what Thor might have said.  They had only met twice.

‘She is all of those and more.  Dr Foster.’  Loki bowed his head to Jane in greeting.

Jane’s smile faltered for a moment.  ‘Loki.’  She turned back to Maia.  ‘I would love to know which buttons you’ve pushed to get him to behave.’

Maia was going to reply but another pretty brunette woman rushed over.  ‘Jane!  Look what Nat showed me how…oh, hey!’

‘Darcy Lewis, Maia Tomson.’  Thor introduced them.

‘Oh my God.  You’re her.’  Darcy took her hand and shook it rapidly.  ‘Loki’s girlfriend.  I mean, who knew, right?’

‘Darcy’s my assistant.’  Jane explained.

‘Finally promoted from intern.’  Darcy glanced back at her friend and boss.  ‘I need you two to come with me, girl talk.  Nat really wants to meet you!’  Darcy pulled on Maia’s hand and linked her other arm with Jane’s.  Maia looked back at Loki who sort of shrugged but gave her a gentle nudge.  Darcy started talking again as soon as they were moving.

‘Brother, you are very unsubtle.’  Thor said quietly, moving closer to Loki.

‘In what respect?’  Loki asked as the three women took the stairs to the upper level.

‘You have dressed Ms Tomson not only in your signature colour but suitably for a lady of Asgard.  You may as well have had your name branded upon her.’

‘I have no idea what you mean.’  Loki smirked at him before taking a drink.

‘Of course you don’t.’  Thor shook some of the contents of his flask into Loki’s glass.  ‘Does she remind you of anyone?’

Loki looked at him curiously.  ‘I am unsure I have ever met anyone like her.  Why?’

‘No reason.  I get a feeling of…familiarity from her.  Perhaps it is just the fact she is so accepting of you.’

‘She is quite accepting of everyone, and yet not afraid to speak her mind.’

‘Sounds as though you have met your match, finally.’  Loki didn’t answer but he didn't need to.  ‘Mother would have liked her.’  Thor rested his hand on Loki’s shoulder.

‘I believe she would.’  Loki agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm going to be really nice and post up until the end of the evening and then I'm going to try get some sleep!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has no filter, Maia teases Loki, Loki gets his silvertongue on, Thor reassures Maia, Tony gets a dance and the information he's been after for months.

Nat was about to drink her cosmo when she saw Darcy coming back up the stairs with Jane and a red head she knew only from her file; Maia Tomson.  Her lips slid into a smirk, watching Darcy already talking the ear off the new girl.  Following through with her drink Nat sat up, leaning forward to put her glass on the table.

‘You have to be Maia.’  She said warmly, patting the couch beside her.

‘That’s me.’  Maia tried not to let her nerves at meeting the infamous Black Widow show as she took the seat she was offered.

‘Nat, and I see you already know Jane and Darcy.’

‘Just.’  Maia nodded.

‘Okay, we all know each other now.’

Darcy dropped down on Nat’s other side.  ‘Us girls have to stick together, right, Janey?’

‘Darcy, no.’  Jane said firmly as she took a seat beside Maia.

‘Come on, all I want to know is; true or false; Asgardian on the streets, giant in the sheets?’

‘Oh boy.’  Maia went wide eyed as Nat chuckled.

‘Baptism of fire, Darcy?’  She teased the younger woman before turning back to Maia.  ‘You don’t have to answer that, but how you’ve got Loki to behave so quickly, that’s a story I’d love to hear.’

‘But, Nat!’  Darcy whined.  ‘Look at her!  It’s like _Beauty and the Beast_!  _10 Things I Hate About You,_ backwards!  _King Kong_ , with less monkey!’

‘Much less monkey.’  Maia laughed at Darcy’s comparisons.

‘But not less monkey biz niz.’  She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

‘God, Darcy.’  Jane shook her head.

‘What?  The public, aka me, wants to know!  And does it count as fraternising or is that a get out with The Avengers?  I mean, you fraternised a bit with Bruce?  Right?  And Jane, you fraternise with Thor like all the time, loudly.’

Nat looked at Maia who was trying not to laugh behind her hand.  ‘We love Darcy, but she has zero verbal filter.’

‘I noticed.’

Half an hour later they had been joined by Maria Hill and Wanda Maximoff, and Maia was completely at ease, listening to and sharing stories.  As curious, or in Darcy’s case overly curious, as they had started out they just seemed to want to include her and welcome her into the extended Avengers family.

‘Oh, oh!  Here he comes!’  Darcy repeatedly slapped Wanda’s arm to get her undivided attention as she spotted Loki coming up the stairs, followed by Thor.  ‘He’s going to say something Shakespearean!  Wait for it!’

He stopped at the corner between two couches and glanced around the group as he spoke.  ‘Ladies, if you have finished corrupting my companion, she owes me a dance.’

‘You promised me a dancing lesson before I had to do this.’  Maia reminded him but got to her feet all the same and he held a hand out to her.

‘Just remember my advice.’

‘How could I forget?’  She took his hand, turning back as she went.  ‘It was great meeting you all.’

‘Don’t forget, girls night, Tuesday!’  Nat reminded her.

‘I won’t.’

‘A girls night?’  Loki asked as he led her back to the stairs.  An area of the floor below had been cleared as a makeshift dance floor.

‘Yep.  Should be interesting.’

‘What exactly happens on a girls night?’

‘Depends on the group, but standard fair is giggling and drinking.’

He gave her a confused look.  ‘And you would enjoy this?’

‘It’s nice to cut loose every now and then with the girls, put the world to rights.  I’m honoured they included me.  They seem nice.’

‘They are not the nicest of whom I have ever met, however they are polite enough.’

‘Can you say anything nicer about them?’  She looked up at him as they walked.  ‘Individually rather than just a generalisation?’

‘Very well.’  He sighed.  ‘Darcy, while as exuberant as a puppy, hides a sharp mind behind her pop culture and runaway mouth.  Natasha is very astute and frighteningly good at what she does.  Wanda’s abilities are astounding and yet she remains a sweet girl.  Hill goes between her professional and personal façades easily and works both well, and Jane, who is perhaps the most intelligent woman I have ever met, achieved the impossible and taught my brother humility.  Is that an improvement?’

‘Much.’  She stopped as he took the last step down, making their heights much more even, pulling his hand to make him turn and face her.  ‘It shows that you’re very observant and capable of emotions with more than just me.’

He narrowed his eyes at her as his lips curved in the start of a smile.  ‘But those I feel for you overshadow anything I have for who I am forced to serve with and under.  Why should I waste such pretty pleasantries on them when you are far more worthy of my attention?’

‘Thor was right about you and your silvertongue.’  She reached up and brushed the hair back from his temple.

‘And words are not all it is accomplished at.’  He leant forward and took her lips in a soft kiss, his tongue grazing them in the faintest of touches as her eyes closed, her fingers carding into his hair.

‘PDA alert!’  They parted at Darcy’s yell from the floor above.  Loki glared up at their audience as Maia blushed and ducked her head.

‘I think it’s sweet.’  Jane said as Loki pulled Maia towards him, tucking her head against his neck.

‘I think if you have nothing better to do than watch us your own lives must be sorely lacking.’  Loki called at them and Maia quietly laughed, the movement brushing her lips against Loki’s neck.  His breath caught and it was such a strong reaction to a small motion it was empowering, and as Nat called something to Loki, Maia used the fact Loki’s body and her hair had her shielded to give Loki’s neck a nip with her teeth.

If Loki had thought the feel of Maia’s lips on his neck was a turn on he was flat out done by her teeth nibbling at his flesh.  His arm around her tightened, pulling her flush against him until she could have no doubt how she had effected him, and he turned, lifting her off the step and around as he called; ‘I am afraid I must bid you all farewell, as my lady desires to dance.’

Once her feet touched the floor Loki’s arm around her encouraged her rapidly onto the dance floor, turning her body towards his as he stepped into her, pulling her close once more and taking her hand as though it were all one long dance move, then leading her much slower than the beat of the song, but still in time.

‘You are quite the temptress.’

‘I did something to tempt you?’  She looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

‘You are trying to lie to me?’  He laughed.  ‘The God of Mischief and Lies?’

‘Actually I was going for exaggerated innocence.’

‘How far your innocence goes, I have yet to determine, but if that display is anything to go by you may already be corrupted enough there is little for me to do.’

‘I bet you can think of something.’

‘I am already thinking of several somethings.’  His voice was low and impossibly intimate in such close quarters and she bit her bottom lip as heat flooded her.  He hummed a small laugh and lower his lips to kiss her forehead.  ‘The bite of the bottom lip, and the fact I can make you flush so readily, starts suspicion in me that some innocence remains intact.’

‘I’m a blusher, so sue me.’ She shrugged.

‘Why would I press charges when there are…’

‘I swear if you say other things you‘d rather press against me I will go and ask Tony to dance myself.’

He frowned curiously at her.  ‘Am I embarrassing you further?’

‘You’re embarrassing yourself.  You don’t get to call yourself silvertongue if all you’re doing is dropping double entendres.’

‘You wish for me to unleash my silvertongue upon you?’  He quirked his head to one side.  ‘Very well, but I must warn you, as guest of honour you cannot leave your party so soon, no matter how my words effect you.’

‘You’re cocky.’

‘You have no idea, my sweet.’  He raised his hand and twirled her before pulling her back into his arms.  ‘Hmm, where shall I begin?  Your milky skin floods with heat, the darker shade making me desire to follow its path, wherever it leads me, peppering kisses over every individual freckle until the fairies that dusted them upon you themselves know my name.  I would see your hair contrast against my sheets, draped upon my pillows as I learn every inch of your body, what noises I can coax from you with not only my hands, but this silvertongue of mine?  Do you taste as good as you look?  You are already like perfumed sugar on my tongue and I cannot wait…’

‘Okay, enough!  You can keep the title!’  She dropped her forehead onto his chest, his words having caused another kind of heat inside her.

‘But I have just begun.’  He whispered into her hair.

‘No, no.  You’re done, at least while we’re in public.’  She looked up at his smug yet pleasant expression, her face almost as red as her hair.

‘Very well.  I shall succumb to your desire for this night, and soon enough you shall succumb to mine.’

‘Oh my God.’

‘You called?’

She slapped his arm lightly.  ‘Loki, please!’

‘Say that again, fair girl.’  He gave her a grin that just seemed to scream mischief.

‘We did this already.’  She reminded him.

‘But your pleas are like music to my ears.’  He replied as Maia glanced over his shoulder a moment before Thor tapped it.

‘Brother, may I cut in?’

‘No.’  Loki said simply.

‘You know how this works.’  Thor gave him a knowing look and Loki sighed, stepping back from Maia before kissing her hand and giving it to Thor.

‘I shall not stray far, love.’  Loki assured her as he left.

‘You must forgive my brother.’  Thor said once Loki was off the dance floor.  ‘He can be somewhat immodest, once something has caught his favour.’

‘You’ve seen him like this before, I imagine?’  Maia hadn’t even considered Loki may have been something of a Lothario and she were just another notch in his royal bedpost.  She always had been too naïve, but it had just felt so right with Loki.

‘Just once, that is with one individual.  By all accounts when my brother falls he falls hard, not stopping until he gets what he wants.’  Thor smiled fondly at the memory of his brother so happy.

‘And when he’s got it?’

‘Lady Maia, I meant not to cast doubt in your mind.’  Thor realised his mistake at her worried expression.  ‘Loki is true to his heart, and you seem to have captured his in a way it has not been for a good many years.  Rest assured, he does not consider you a mere dalliance.’

‘That’s both reassuring and astounding, at the same time.’

‘How so?’

She glanced down then up again before she answered.  ‘I really like Loki, there’s something about him that calls to me, but I don’t really know him and I couldn’t be sure I wasn’t just convenient, despite his reassurances.’

‘You are far from it.  Do you believe in fate?’

‘Like everything happens for a reason?’

‘Exactly like that.  I believe you and Loki were supposed to meet, supposed to feel for one another what you do.  Our entire future may not be mapped out in advance but I do not believe this was by chance.’

Maia laughed, but it was an unamused sound, as all the doubts she had been feeling surfaced at once.  ‘I don’t know what to think.  We’ve known each other days, but I feel like I’ve known him forever, like I’ve just been waiting for him to spot me.  When it comes to it though he’s immortal, I’m human.  Even if it’s meant to be…’

‘Think not too far into the future, enjoy the now, Lady Maia.  I would not change what Jane and I have, and you should cherish what the two of you have.  I fully support Loki’s choice in you, and the two of you together.  You have returned a part of my brother I thought lost to us, and would be proud to call you sister.’

Maia couldn’t stop the smile that spread on her lips.  ‘Thank you.’

‘Thank me not.  Keeping my brother happy is thanks enough.  Incidentally he is pacing beside the dance floor, while Stark seems to be making his way towards us.’

‘He wanted first dance with me.’

‘Guest of honour and the host, it is not uncommon.’  Thor nodded.  ‘Would you like to avoid him and I take you back to Loki?’

‘I think Stark will ask even though Loki has threatened to throw him out of the tower if he tries it.’

Thor laughed heartily and several heads turned at the sound.  ‘Once my brother has what he wants he is selfish to the point of possessive.  Not in a bad way, but you are aware he said you belong to one another.  He takes his loyalty and protection very seriously.  You will never find a man truer than he.  Take your dance with Stark, I shall distract Loki by having him fetch you refreshments.’

‘Thanks, Thor.  For everything you said, and for trying to distract him long enough for him not to kill Tony.’

‘You are welcome, sister.’  He stepped back and bowed, kissing her hand before turning to greet Stark.  ‘Anthony, be nice or I shall throw you from the tower myself.’

Tony pulled a face as Thor walked away while Maia laughed.  'Is Stark throwing a new Asgardian sport?'

'Funny, you'd think Steve would want to join in.'

He turned an unamused smile on her at her reply.  'It's throwing, not ultimate frisbee.'

'Sounds like you're already writing the rule book though.'  She joked as he offered her his hand.

'I don't recognise it as a sport, so no rule book.'

'You need to set some or they'll make them up as they go along.'

'Can we stop talking about throwing me off buildings?'

'Depends on what you want to talk about instead.'  She narrowed her eyes at him.

'I'm going to assume you don't want me prying into what you and Chaos have going on, so let's go with your powers.'

'You've seen what they can do and what they do to me.  There's not much else to tell.'  She lied, knowing it was just the tip of the iceberg.

'Actually, didn't see it, I was too busy obeying your request not to flip you out of the car and not crash.  So, you tell me what I only caught glimpses of in the rear view mirror.'

She sighed.  She probably didn't have much of a choice now, as Fury had asked too.  'The power I put out, I made it out of light, because what's darkness' polar opposite?'

'Wait,' he stopped their dancing and stared at her uncertainly, 'you chose to make it of light?'

'We don't look inconspicuous at all standing still on a dance floor.'  She pointed out.

'You talk to me, Miss Scarlet, and I'll dance.'

'Fine.'  She rolled her eyes.  'I chose light.  I can also do cold, air, flames, heat and raw energy.'

He started moving them again.  'Who else knows this?'

'Charles, and a few of the other higher up X-Men.  Advertising I'm a walking bomb who can't fight back once her powers are loosed isn't recommended.'

'It would make you a target, which is why the low profile as a teacher.'

'I _am_ a teacher, Tony.  I went to college and qualified because that's what I wanted to do.  Having a foot in the door at Xavier's was a bonus.'

'Mischief doesn't know?'

'Not yet, but he will.  I guess everyone will once we start my training.'  She said and he realised how much it worried her.

'I'll speak to Hill, keep it on a need to know basis.'

'Thanks, Tony, I appreciate it.'

'Any time.  Can I ask you one more question?'

'Because you need permission now?'

'Fair point.  Where does it come from?  I mean where does it come out of?  This was out of the top of you, right?'

'I can direct it pretty much where I want.'  She realised what he was getting at.  'Mostly we used to use my hands, occasionally full body but directional, always with the same result.'

'Shame.  Steve was right, you'd be good on the team.  Maybe Prancer can work miracles and get you some control.'

'All the same, I won't hold my breath.'

'No, don't do that.  Red is your colour, not blue.'

She laughed.  She may have had reservations about working so close to Stark but he was proving he wasn't so bad after all.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is still being flirty, obviously; drunk guests are a pain; Maia is a tough cookie.

Loki quickly reclaimed his partner and whisked her out onto the balcony for some semblance of privacy.  The room was truly heaving and while he did not mind the majority of the people avoiding him he was a little tired of the stares and whispered comments some apparently thought he wouldn't notice.  They made small talk and Maia pointed out some of the lit landmarks visible from the balcony, but Loki's attention was all for her.

'You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you?'  She asked as she turned to face him.

'Ask me again in your teacher voice.'  He said quietly.

'Do you have a teacher fetish?'  She smirked at him.

'I may be starting to develop one.'  He leant on the wall of the balcony with his elbow and rested his chin on his palm, his other hand trailing up her bare arm.  'Your students must be the worst performing class within the school.'

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.  'My students perform very well, thank you!'

'I meant you must distract them enough that they learn nothing.'

'Nice save.'  She stepped closer to him until she could rest her hands on his chest.

'It is what I meant in the first place.'  His hand tracked from her arm to her shoulder and down her back.

'If my students failed every year I would have lost the job long ago, regardless of why.'

'Come now, you must have inspired many a schoolboy fantasy.'

'That's a horrible thought!'  She slapped his arm out from under his chin and his head dropped comically.

'But I am sure it is very true.'  He pulled her towards him.  'Once their hormonal eyes fall upon you I am sure literature is the last thing on their mind.'

'Yuck!'  She pulled on his shirt.  'I bet you were a horrible boy to teach.'

'Had I had tutors that looked like you I would only have excelled in anatomy.'

'You're a pervert.'  She said as he lowered his head.

'I am your pervert.'  He murmured.

'Loki?'

Loki sighed at the interruption.  'Yes, Steven?'

'Sorry to interrupt.  Thor asked me to fetch you.  He needs help explaining bilgesnipes?'  They both looked at Steve in the doorway, looking apologetic.

'Ugh.  Party tricks.  Very well.'  He turned back to Maia.  'Wait for me, buttercup?'

'I won't be far.'  She promised.

He kissed her forehead and walked towards Steve as Maia enjoyed the view.  'Lead me to my fool of a brother.'  Loki requested as he reached him.

Maia smiled to herself as she leant on the balcony wall and let her mind wander over everything, the sounds of the party, music and laughter, washing out of the door and dissipating into the night, fading with the sound of traffic.  There were small groups seated around the large balcony but each kept to themselves and it was strangely peaceful, until one of the partygoers got up from the chair he had been occupying and started towards the door, nudging a table on his way.  Drawn by the noise Maia looked around and the man made eye contact with her, a smile spreading across his face.  Maia quickly looked back over the balcony.

'Please don't come over, please don't come over.'  She repeated to herself but she already knew it was too late, before he leaned against the wall beside her, grinning inanely, the smell of alcohol rolling off him.  She tried not to but she looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he leered at her.

'What are you doin' out here alone?'

'I'm just waiting for someone.'  She said politely.

'Shouldn't be kept waiting.'  He slurred as he touched her arm.  'Too pretty.'

'I have to go find my friend.  Excuse me.'  She gave him a wide berth and headed back inside, relieved to have got away.  She glanced around the room and could see a large group laughing and she hoped it was Loki, or in fact anyone she knew at this point, and she made it partway there before her upper arm was grabbed and her progress stopped.

'C'mon.  Dance w'me.'  The drunk man pulled on her arm.  'You danced with half the 'vengers and none of them stuck 'round.  I'm your best offer.'

'If you don't take your hand off me I will break your arm.'  She said firmly.

He didn't seem to have any common sense left as he started to argue.  She pulled on his fingers, trying to free herself, but suddenly Loki was there in a green and black blur, lifting the man off the ground by his throat, his hand snatched from Maia's arm.

'You did not seem to hear.'  Loki growled, effortlessly taking the man's full weight at arms length and above his own head.  'Tell him again.'

'Loki, put him down.'  Maia turned to him, aware that all conversation had died and they had everyone's attention.

'He needs to learn respect.'  Loki spat without taking his eyes off the man, his face lined with anger.

'He will.  He won't forget this.'  She rested her hand on his chest.  'But let him down.  Please.'

He finally looked at her face, finding it pleading him to do as she asked and he released the man without looking.  He fell to the floor gasping, his face red, and he pulled himself to his feet.

'You are lucky my lady asked for mercy.'

'He's drunk.'  Maia held Loki's gaze but the man didn't know when he should keep his mouth shut.

'Shoulda realised when you danced wi'em you were an Asgard whore.'

Loki started forward as Maia's eyes widened, but she kept her weight behind her hand, stopping Loki's progress.  'Let me.'  She said and spun with her right hand drawn back.  She stepped into the man, who was at least six foot, and hit him in the chest with the heel of her hand.  His air left his lungs with a whooping sound and as he fell back Maia followed him, putting her foot on his chest.  'The next time you call a woman a whore you'd better be prepared to pay, one way or another.'  She pushed down on her heel as he gave her scared eyes, but she didn't move yet.  She had spotted security moving in and wanted to give them a chance to remove the man, or maybe they would remove her for violence, but as they reached her she heard Tony say; 'Get him out of here and put him on the block list.'  And she finally stepped back, Loki coming and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

'Very well done, sweet.'  He said quietly as Tony encouraged people to go back to partying.

'That was a-frickin-mazing!'  Darcy hurried over with Thor and Jane not far behind.

'Oh my God, are you okay?'  Jane asked, checking her over visually.

'I'm fine.'  Maia smiled to reassure them, although the experience had left her a little shook up and Loki realised that.

'Your heart is beating like a caged bird.'  Loki could feel it hammering through her back.  'Perhaps we should call it a night?'

'I think so.'  Maia looked up at him.

'Let us say goodnight to Anthony and I shall escort you home.'

'I will make your excuses to him.'  Thor stopped him.  'You deserve a reprieve, Lady Maia.'

'I think I deserve an ice pack.'  She flexed her wrist.  All the practice in the world couldn't prepare you for how hard a sternum was.

'I shall take care of it.'  Loki promised.  'Shall we?'

She nodded.  She wished them all goodnight and Loki escorted her to the elevators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more, the end of the evening...


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-loathing Loki and Maia is not having any of it!

'Does it pain you still?'  Loki asked as he realised she was favouring her left hand to unlock the door.

'A little bit.'  She said dismissively.  'I'll see if I have any ice, couple of painkillers, I'll be fine.'

'Love, I meant when I said I would take care of it.'  He followed her into the apartment and took her lipstick from his pocket, placing it on the counter.

'I thought you meant getting me home?'

'I have more use than that.'  He smiled knowingly, taking her left hand and leading her to the couch.

'I had noticed.'  She took the seat beside him.

'You are about to be permitted to see something few have.'  He explained as he encased her right wrist with his hands, his long fingers almost reaching her elbow.  'I am still, even now, not comfortable with this form.'

Maia was about to ask what he meant but his hands grew cold on her flesh and she looked down to find his hands changing to a pale blue, sigils raising on his skin in lines and intricate circles. At the same time the ache in her wrist began to vanish and in seconds the cold subsided, the change in his skin with it. 

'That's amazing.'  She breathed. 

'Just a little ice and some healing magic.  It is all I can manage, but if it helps.'  He shrugged.

'No, I mean, that was too, but, the blue.'  She looked up at him.  'It was beautiful.'

'My Jotun form is certainly anything but, however it does have its uses.'

She looked at his obvious discomfort in disbelief.  'Loki, I've lived and worked with other people who are blue and you are definitely the most attractive hue I have ever seen.'

'You are very polite to say so.'  He patted her hand.  'However I know what I truly am.’

'Where you come from doesn't define you.  Only you can do that.'

'The Jotun are monsters.'  He got to his feet.

'You can't taint an entire race because of history, just as you can't for the actions of a few.  The frost giants' war doesn't label you any more than Hitler's war in Europe labels me by being human.'

'I will not have this discussion with you when you know not of what you speak.'  He headed towards the door.  'I shall come for you at midday for your training.'

'If you think being Jotun descended makes you a monster you're wrong.'  She turned on the couch and she watched as he stopped, his shoulders tensing.  'You just showed me it can be used for good.  You're better than you think, than you give yourself credit for.'

He didn't say another word, he just left, closing the door gently behind him so she knew he wasn't angry enough to slam it, but he did leave without so much as a goodnight.  She sighed to herself.  And to think she'd thought she was stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny cliffhanger? More tomorrow, but for now I'm going to bed! Wish me luck!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has some 'splaining to do, get to apologising, Mischief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, two sneaky chapters while I wake up!

Loki didn't sleep well that night.  Maia's words were ringing in his ears, and he could not quiet them.  He knew his true heritage still bothered him more than it did anyone else, except perhaps Odin, and while he was sure she meant well it was a private struggle he was still not happy to address.  He agreed it had its benefits, which he was happy to exploit, but his entire life had been a lie.  All the same...he owed Maia an apology.  He would make it up to her, she was just being her normal sweet self, accepting him for what he was yet again with innocent curiosity and kindness, and he had, quite frankly, been rude.  Frigga would have been ashamed.  Hel, he was ashamed.

He was up early the next morning, with his apology plan in mind, while most of the other Avengers were still sleeping off the night before.  Most.  Steve had already been for his morning run and was more than happy to run an errand for Loki.

Just before twelve there was a knock on Maia's door.  She knew it would be Loki, he had said he would come, but honestly she was still a little mad at him for leaving the way he did and how he acted.  She wasn’t going to skirt the issue either.  They were going to discuss this.

She opened the door and folded her arms, trying to ignore the fact he held before him large bouquet of yellow roses, giving him a wholly unimpressed look.

‘A rose by any other name?’  He offered the bouquet to her.

She took it one handed, turned and threw it in the kitchen sink as she walked back into the room.  ‘No, try again.’

‘You touched a nerve.’  He came into the apartment and closed the door.

‘And?’  She turned, refolding her arms and leaning against the couch.

‘And I apologise for leaving without saying goodnight.’  He offered a small smile he hoped would work but her face didn’t change from its angry expression.

‘Are you honestly that emotionally constipated?’  She glared at him and his carefully schooled pleasant expression slipped for a moment.  ‘Telling me my opinion is worthless isn’t the way to a girl’s heart, and being a martyr isn’t going to help your case.  Now grow a pair and talk to me.’

He closed his eyes and sighed, lowering his head.  ‘I did not mean to belittle your opinion.  I am sorry.’  He looked into her eyes as he said the last and she could see the regret in them.

‘Better.’  She narrowed her eyes at him.  ‘Now, show me.’

‘Show you?’

‘Yes, show me.’

They stared one another down, but Maia refused to look away.  She had thought long and hard about this and if they were going to have any kind of relationship there had be honesty. Finally, Loki gave an exasperated sigh.  ‘You do not know what you ask.’

‘I ask that you trust me, like I’m trusting you.’  She said angrily.  ‘I am literally putting myself in your hands when I’ll be at my most vulnerable, and until last night I was happy to do that, but now…’

‘Are you sure your lack of trust is not because of what I am, not what I will not share?’  He spat.

She stepped forward and poked him in the chest as she spoke.  ‘Don’t you dare try and turn this around on me!  You don’t trust easily, I get that, but if you want me to willingly and repeatedly drop unconscious in front of you this is the least you can give me!’

‘Is this what you want?’  Loki’s Jotun form flooded him, the sigils raising on his skin as his eyes turned blood red with his anger.  ‘Do you want to see why every Asgardian child fears my kind?  Why I am a…a thing?’

Something inside Maia gave way; he really hated himself and he shouldn’t. She couldn’t let him.  He was beautiful and he couldn’t see it.  The hand she had against his chest grasped the front of his tunic, pulling him down and crashing her lips into his.  His touch was ice cold but gave enough of a tingle that it didn’t matter.

Loki was over his surprise at her actions in seconds, his hands sliding down her back and onto her thighs, lifting her easily and wrapping her legs around his torso.

Maia locked her ankles together behind him as her hands sought out his hair, her fingers threading into it as he took the two strides to press her back against the wall by the bedroom door, his tongue plunging into her mouth hungrily as he pressed her into the plaster.  His hands kneaded the soft flesh of her rear and it made her arch against him with a groan.  She pulled at his hair with both hands and tore her mouth from his, angry passion coursing through her.

‘You’re an asshole.’  She gasped before his lips sought hers again, pulling away after just seconds.  

‘Get used to it.’  He growled before pulling her away from the wall and side stepping into the bedroom, dropping her onto on the mattress in such a way that he ground against her core, causing sparks that had her bite her lip against the sound it elicited from her.  ‘No, love, let me hear you.’  He kissed at her until her teeth let go and his hand slipped over her hip and under the fitted t-shirt she wore, her breath catching as his cold flesh touched hers.  ‘Too much?’  He asked and she shook her head.

‘I want all of you.’

He froze in place, his expression one of wonderment at her confession, looking down at her beneath him, her lips pink and swollen, her hair thrown out around her errantly, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  ‘Even like this?’

She untangled her right hand from his hair and traced the sigils on his face with her fingertips in a ghost of a touch.  ‘All ways.’  She clarified and his eyes closed as his hand took hers, leading to it his lips to kiss the palm before biting his way to her wrist until she was moaning her pleasure for him.

His thumb brushed the underside of her satin clad breast, the chill of his touch penetrating it easily, and setting her nerve endings aglow.  He kissed any flesh he could reach, biting and licking, her response to each one different yet encouraging, but the strangled cry she gave when he bit at the junction of her neck and shoulder had him pressing her firmly into the mattress.

He was making his way towards her breasts when his phone began to ring and he cursed under his breath.

Maia dropped her head back on the bed as Loki took his phone out of his pocket.  ‘Stark.’  He sighed.

‘Cock blocking bastard.’  Maia groaned as Loki answered and put the phone to his ear, his blue shade fading back to its normal hue.

‘Yes, Anthony?’  Maia detangled her legs from Loki’s back as he spoke and leant up, kissing softly across his jaw as he tried to speak.  ‘Of course we will be there…I am with her now.  We will leave shortly...No, I shall ask her in a moment…indeed.’  And he hung up.  He gave her a look of regret.  ‘Our presence is awaited at Dr Banner’s cell.’

‘Dammit.’  She dropped back onto the bed with a small bounce.

‘We shall continue this another time, I promise you.’

‘Good.’  She smiled up at him as he sat back on his heels between her legs.  ‘Is that all the iron chastity belt wanted, besides to spoil our fun?’

‘To ensure I had told you of the plan in the event you lose consciousness.  I fear some parties are concerned I may take advantage of you.’

‘Chance would be a fine thing.’

He laughed.  ‘This is a serious matter, pet, one I do not take lightly.  I would like your permission, should you fall into your recuperative sleep, to administer more elixir and to put you to bed to recover rather than return you to the medical facility.’

‘You’ve got it.’  She said.

‘Good.  I believe Anthony has drawn up a consent form for you to sign.’

‘On one condition.’  She interrupted him.

‘You wish to set conditions?’  He regarded her curiously.

‘Just one, for now.’  She pushed herself up and back so she could sit crosslegged.  ‘No more hiding, no more talk of being a monster.  You aren’t defined by your father being a frost giant any more than I am by mine being a dentist.’  The comparison had Loki shake his head but before he could argue she put her finger over his lips, trying to ensure his continued silence.  ‘I trust you, Loki; whether you’re Odinson, Laufeyson, God, prince, trickster, Avenger.  You’re all the the same person, you just need to embrace every one of you, and let me help you learn how.’  She slowly took her finger away and he opened his mouth to reply.  ‘Just say yes because you haven’t seen me at my worst yet either.’

‘I hardly think they are the same.’

‘But?’  She encouraged him.

He sighed.   ‘But I shall afford you this courtesy, because I fear if I do not then I risk what we have made.  However, the moment I sense fear in you, this ends.  Am I understood?’

‘Almost.  But you have to be sure it’s fear of you and not something else, because if you take something the wrong way and go all sulky again I won’t be happy.’

‘I do so want to keep you happy.’  He smiled.

‘So say yes and let’s move on.’

‘You drive a hard bargain.’  He sat up straight, his chin raised.  ‘Very well, I accept.’

‘Finally.’  She rolled her eyes.

‘But we must seal our word.’  He offered her his hand but she didn’t miss the sparkle in his eyes.  He was up to something.  She narrowed her eyes at him but offered her hand all the same.  ‘Such an untrusting little thing.’  He took her hand and dropped his other on the bed beside her thigh so his face was a breath away from hers.  ‘And with good reason.  I would seal this with a kiss.’

‘I image you’d seal every one with a kiss, given the chance.’  She said cheekily.

‘Only with you, fair one.’  And he pressed his lips to hers.  It was nothing more complicated than their lips meeting but it still gave Maia a buzz of excitement and when they parted after just seconds her heart rate was already beginning to accelerate again.

‘You’re so dramatic.’  She teased as he licked the taste of her from his lips.

‘As you are headstrong.’

'But mine isn’t a bad trait.’  She pointed out as he climbed off the bed, drawing her after him with their still joined hands.

‘That is a matter of opinion.’  He replied with a raised eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maia referring to Stark as 'cock blocking bastard' still has me and my daughter giggling!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onto the first training session and Loki gives Maia a gift.

Both Tony and Thor were waiting at Banner’s secure cell.  Maia was honestly surprised neither Hill nor Fury were present, but perhaps they were less worried than she thought they were about Loki having his powers unleashed.  Thor escorted Loki in first to disable the cuff while Tony offered Maia a wrist strap of her own, having had her sign the consent form for her to be put to bed.

‘What’s this for?’  She asked even as she allowed him to attach it to her, positioned over her pulse.

‘It’ll keep track of your heart rate, will let us know how you’re holding up, and, double tap here,’ he pointed to a discreet panel, ‘and we send help.’

‘You really mistrust him that much?’  She asked quietly.

‘The upper echelons mistrust him that much.  I trust him more than I did, but if anything happens to you I’m pretty sure I’m the one who will get it from Chuck.’

‘I trust him, if it helps.’

‘Really doesn’t.’  He pulled a face.  ‘Cameras are on, you’re being monitored, sound and vision, in case you wondered, scream if you need us.  We won’t be far.’

‘And if you get a code green?’

‘Alarms, lights, sirens.  Thor will activate Loki’s cuff again and the door will release.  Just get the hell out, hit the fire exit, but Banner’s hopefully not going to hulk out on us.’

‘I'm not sure we’ll be long anyway.’  She said as Tony activated her band.

‘You don’t think he’ll be able to help?’

‘Not immediately, if at all.’  She looked up at him.  ‘Depends on how he’s going to try and succeed where Charles failed.’

‘Not exactly a confidence builder.’

‘Tell me about it.’

‘Just do what you can.  If you can’t you haven’t really lost anything.’

Thor came out of the clear cell.  ‘Lady Maia, my brother awaits.’

‘Thank you, Thor.’

‘Go get him, kid.’  Tony said as she started to walk away.

‘Okay, old man.’  She flashed him a smile.

‘Here she is.’  Loki smiled wickedly as the door closed behind her with a hiss.  ‘The greatest beauty in the nine realms.’

‘God of Lies.’  She said in a sing-song voice.  ‘Does that cuff also inhibit your mischief level, because I swear it’s gone up.’

‘Come sit beside me.’  He walked to the far wall and, crossing his legs at the ankles, lowered himself to the floor.

‘Should have asked for cushions.’  She said as she took a seat beside him, legs bent at the knee.  ‘So, I’m assuming you have an idea of how you want to start?’  Maia felt herself raise slightly off the floor, her back pushed forward, as rich green cushions appeared all around them.  She leant forward and frowned at him.  ‘Talk to me, Loki.’

He didn’t make eye contact, rather he rolled his hands around one another, staring at the gap in between as a delicate gold chain with an emerald inlaid amulet appeared from nothing and Maia gasped at both its appearance and beauty.  ‘This cuff does more than just limit my magical ability.  It also prevents me from reaching my vault.’  He turned and put the chain around her neck, fastening it and untucking her hair, his fingers remaining in her red tresses but his eyes remained on the stone.  ‘I would like you to have this.’

‘It’s beautiful.’  She looked down at the stone where it laid just below the hollow of her throat.

‘It was my mother’s.’

Her eyes went wide and she looked into his.  ‘I can’t take this!’

‘Of course you can, it is mine to give, now I can access it again.’

‘Loki, this belongs in your family, on Asgard.’

‘It would please me greatly to have you wear it.  No more discussion.’  He said it very deliberately, his eyes finally reaching hers.  ‘I am going to toy with my powers, and I would like you to watch, sense what you can, memorise what you feel.’

‘Okay.’  She said uncertainly.  She was still surprised by the necklace.

‘My mother taught me how to access the power within me, how to conjure what I wished, what I needed.  He circled his hands again and a deep gold mist began to form.  ‘I was never going to be brawny, like Thor, that much was clear, so she aided me as any good mother would.  She was incredibly skilled and I could have had no better a teacher.’

Thor stood with Tony in the control room for the cell behind the two technicians, listening to Loki talk about their mother.  It touched him to know after all he had been through he still held such fond memories.

‘Was that really your mom’s?’  Tony asked without looking away from the monitors. 

‘It was.  She had one crafted for each of us; she would wear the relevant one to commemorate any achievements we made, and the days of our birth.’

‘Doesn’t bother you, Loki giving away something so sentimental?’

‘As he said, it is his to give, and Lady Maia is dear to him.  She will take care of it.’

‘She’s something alright.’  He patted one of the techs on the shoulder.  ‘Let me know when something happens.’

‘You mean if, sir?’  He glanced back at The Avenger.

‘Nope, when.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more? Oh, go on then!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to test those powers.

Loki demonstrated various tricks as Maia watched and all he had learnt was she was a very diligent pupil, who was not afraid to ask relevant questions, and that she was terrified of snakes, which was how she had ended up almost in his lap.  Once he banished the snakes he resettled her between his legs and let her feel his power up close, sending it tripping over her skin so she became accustomed to the feel.  It was a heady combination, having access to his magic and her in his arms, and he wished they had privacy as there was much more he could show and share with her.

‘Now it’s your turn, darling one.’  His breath ruffled her hair as he pressed his palms to the back of her hands, holding them to face upwards.  She swallowed hard enough for him to hear and he nuzzled into her hair.  ‘Fear not, love, I have you.’

‘I know, it’s just…’  She sighed.  ‘When I was a young I used to have really lucid dreams, and I could wield power in them so easily, almost naturally, they were incredibly real, but they stopped when my mutation showed.  I used to think maybe it was what I should be capable of, because one ended when the other began.  Almost like a teaser.  Here’s what you could have won, if you were any good, but I’m not.’

‘You will be.  Just have faith in yourself, and in me, precious girl.  Let me aid you.  Close your eyes.’  He encouraged her.  ‘Free the power inside you and send it forth, just a trickle mind.’  Loki felt her power flare and watched as her hands became surrounded by a warm glow.  ‘That’s it.  Hold on to that.  Now, open your eyes.’  Maia was reluctant, knowing she could feel something but scared of what she might see.  ‘Do not fear.  I’m with you.’  Loki murmured, sensing her apprehension and, taking a breath, she blinked them open.

Orange power coated her hands and she laughed softly in surprise.  It had never happened like this before; such a low level and concentrated, and…suddenly the power burst from her in a rush that shot through Loki in a pulse of pain, making him grit his teeth as Maia slumped in his arms the second her power ended.

‘Damn.’  He said simply.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia wakes from her training disaster.

Maia awoke warm, comfortable and amidst dark silk sheets.  There was a single lamp lit on a desk near the window close to where Loki sat in an armchair reading.  She didn’t know the room but it had hints of him about it so she had to assume it was his.  She rubbed her eyes sleepily before pushing herself to sit up.

‘Go slowly, dear heart.’  Loki was on his feet in an instant and by her side, helping her up and positioning pillows so she was comfortable.

‘Thanks.’

‘How do you feel?’  He sat beside her hip, examining her carefully in the low light.

‘Still pretty tired.’  She admitted.  ‘How long was I out this time?’

‘Almost four hours.  I was able to use my magic to aid your recovery before the cuff was reactivated, and administered the elixir.’

‘That’s probably why I’m awake so soon, but still feel so tired.’

‘It is quite likely the case.  Is there anything I can bring you?  Anthony has ordered pizza.’

‘Actually some cold water and a little pizza would be great.’  She smiled sleepily.

‘I am your willing servant.’  He leant forward and kissed her forehead, his words making her smile.  He was anything but, but it was sweet of him to say so.

While he was out of the room Maia took in what she could, from the artistic prints on the walls to the many books.  It was large, spacious and neat, with just a touch of opulence, from the sheets to the cushioned couch and armchair.

Loki was back in minutes with a small bottle of water, a glass of ice and a sports drink.  He placed them carefully on her bedside and poured her some water, offering her them both.  ‘Steven suggested you have an electrolyte replacement to aid your recovery and prevent dehydration, although the pizza should be here any time.’  He sat again.

‘Thank you.’  She took the water first and took a sip, more to wet her dry mouth than anything else, then took a few good sips of the energy drink.

He took the bottle off her and retuned it to the nightstand.  ‘You need not thank me, I only did what I promised.’ 

She gave him a sideways smile, but her eyes remained sleepy.  ‘You didn’t mention it would be your bed you’d put me in though.’

‘I also did not mention I would change you into night clothes.’

Maia had been so comfortable she hadn’t even thought of that.  She looked down her body and lifted the covers.  She was wearing a silver full length nightgown with wide straps on her shoulders, a modest neckline and three layers of material, the first satin-like and solid against her skin, the second two, light and gauzy.  Frigga’s necklace still hung around her neck.  ‘This isn’t a nightshirt, it’s a gown.’  She pointed out, trying not to be embarrassed that he had changed her, but he noticed.

‘It is of Asgardian design, and fear not, your modesty remains intact.  I used magic to change you instantly in the presence of both my brother and Anthony before the cuff was reactivated.  At no point were you compromised.’

‘Okay.’  She frowned lightly.  ‘And how did I get here?’

‘I carried you, of course.  You do not think I would willingly allow anyone else to touch your precious body?’

‘Thanks again.’  She laughed out of embarrassment as she blushed, grateful for the lack of light, but Loki noticed, and leant towards her, his fingers tracing the freckles on her shoulders.

‘There is no need.  I know you are grateful, the constant thanks are unnecessary.’

‘All the same,’ she leant into him and kissed him softly, ‘thank you.’

‘These thanks are more than sufficient.’  His hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her as a soft knock came from the door.

‘Pizza’s here.’  Steve’s voice came through the door.

‘Thank you, Steven.  We shall be out momentarily.’  Loki stole one more kiss before standing and picking up a drape of material that matched her gown from the end of the bed.  Holding it out she saw it was a matching shawl.  ‘There are slippers beside the bed.’

‘You’ve thought of everything.’  She pushed back the sheets, swung her legs over the side, and looked down at the silver slippers waiting for her feet, that looked elegant enough to be shoes, and fit her perfectly.  Loki wrapped the shawl around her shoulders, lifting her hair free and sweeping it to one side to kiss her neck lightly.

‘We shall join the others for a bite,’ he nipped at her skin playfully, ‘then return here for you to finish your rest.’

She chuckled at his touch and cuddled the shawl around her to douse the goosebumps caused.  ‘I could go home.’  She suggested halfheartedly.  ‘I don’t want to impose.’

‘No imposition, love.’  He took her hand, leading her to the door.  ‘Your presence here is most desirable, and I would be honoured if you would stay.’

‘Well, when you asked so nicely.’

He smiled, raising her hand and kissing it softly.

The entire breakfast bar was covered in pizza boxes and the smell alone made Maia’s stomach rumble in anticipation.

‘Here’s our little atom bomb.’  Tony said as they entered, taking a bite of the pizza slice he held over his plate.  ‘You look like shit.’

There was a chorus of; ‘Language!’ from the rec room, followed by a groan from Steve.

‘I feel like…it.’  She admitted as Tony passed her a plate.

‘Cuss if you want, there’s actually no swear jar, but Steve doesn’t like it.’

‘Dammit, Stark!’  Steve yelled, much to Tony’s delight.

‘Eat your fill, Red, you deserve it.’

‘I didn’t do anything.’  She argued as Loki began offering her pizzas with various toppings.

‘You nearly broke Banner’s box.  That deserves pizza, at the least.’

‘I…what?’  Her eyes went wide.

‘We have not had the opportunity to discuss the lesson yet.’  Loki took the plate from her hands as she looked about to drop it.

‘But that was built to…’

‘Withstand The Hulk, we know.’  Tony said casually.

‘And both my brother and I, for the most part.’  Loki put the plates on the counter and took her by the upper arms, making sure she gave him eye contact.  Even if he had not known from the startled look on her face he would have sensed her worry regardless.  Her emotions were like beacons to him.  ‘It is nothing for you to fret over, sweet.  We knew this would be the case.’

‘Plus Bruce left for the compound earlier and the stress tests are coming back good, so far.’  Tony added.

‘Stress tests?’  She looked at Tony in alarm.

‘Anthony, you are not helping!’  Loki glared at him.  ‘Merely a precaution.’  He put himself back in her eye line.  ‘Maia, this is why we used the cell, remember?’

Tony seemed to realise he had made things worse and patted her on the back.  ‘Stress tests are standard procedure, Cherry.  Don’t worry, we do it after every code green too.  It’s automatic.’

She blew out a breath.  ‘I really didn’t do any major damage or harm?’

‘No damage, you’d have to ask Comet about harm.’

Her eyes shot back to Loki as Stark left for the rec room.  ‘Did I hurt you?’

‘A momentary discomfort, nothing more.’  He waved his hand dismissively.  ‘Come, you must eat while it is still warm.’

‘Loki!’  She snapped.  ‘Did I, or did I not, hurt you in any way?’

‘If you eat we shall return to my bedchamber and discuss the lesson.’  He offered her her plate again.

‘Please, just tell me if I did.’

‘One brief second of discomfort as your power passed through me, but nothing more, I swear this to you.  I bear no ill effects.  I am immortal and it takes a good deal to do me any lasting harm.’

She stared at him for a long moment.  He didn’t seem injured but…she sighed.  ‘I don’t want you to get hurt doing this.  It’s not worth it.’

‘Next time I shall be prepared.  I shall shield against the power I felt.’

‘But it’s not just that power!’  She said a little louder than she meant to.  ‘What I did today, that was just energy, but I can create other things too, and one of those is fire, that could really hurt you.’

It was his turn to study her.  ‘Let us eat, relax for a moment while we do, and we shall retire and offer one another full disclosure.  Tell me all so I can be prepared.’

She sighed but nodded.  ‘Okay.’ 

Loki ensured she had all she wanted and escorted her to the rec room.

Tony and Steve sat on one couch at either end with Nat on the floor between them using the coffee table.  Wanda was on another couch with Vision, who wasn’t eating, Thor, Jane and Darcy on the third, leaving an overly large chair that was almost big enough to be a love seat.  Loki sat and pulled Maia into his lap, making her put her legs across him.

‘There is no elegant way to eat this food.’  Loki commented as Nat channel hopped.

‘Pizza isn’t meant to be elegant, bard.’  Tony said without looking away from the TV.  ‘It’s easy and fun.  Enjoy it.’

‘It is pleasant in flavour, I admit, but I have never seen the joy in eating a hot meal with my hands.’

‘You are not normally afraid to get your hands dirty, brother.’  Thor laughed.

‘There are many ways to dirty ones hands.’

‘Shut up and eat your pizza.’  Maia said before the conversation could get out of hand.  Darcy laughed out loud and Loki gave Maia raised eyebrows.  She smiled at him, nodding towards his plate encouragingly as he studied her, her face still showing so many signs of tiredness, yet she was still willing to talk after dinner.  She had to be exhausted.

‘I shall be quiet if you too eat.’  He pointed out she hadn’t taken a bite either and held up a slice for her.

‘You quiet would be a miracle in itself.’  She smiled but took some anyway as Nat joined Darcy’s laughter this time.  ‘Happy?’

‘Somewhat.’

They all ate for a while, Nat picked a movie, and spoke quietly.  Wanda commented on how pretty Maia’s gown was and Loki smirked proudly to himself.  It was beautiful and suited her perfectly.  Eventually they finished and made to leave.

‘Will the cell be ready for us to try again tomorrow?’  Maia asked as Loki took her plate.

‘Tomorrow?’  Tony looked up at her and Loki stopped by the door.

‘Are we not trying for tomorrow?’  She looked between them.

‘It’s the weekend, kid, take some downtime.’

Maia realised she had forgotten what day of the week it was entirely.  ‘Of course.  Monday, then?’

‘Monday’s good.’  He smiled at her.  ‘But I think we’ll see you around.’

‘Quite possibly.’  She tried not to blush at the knowing wink Tony gave her and turned to follow Loki.  He loaded the dishwasher with their plates before taking her hand and leading her back to his room.

‘I hope you don’t mind, but while you slept I asked Miss Romanov to bring a few essentials from your apartment.  Should you choose to stay longer, the option is more open that way.’ 

‘I don’t mind, thank you.’

He stopped and smiled at her before ducking his head and kissing her briefly.  ‘These are my thanks, remember?’

‘How could I forget?’  She smiled as they resumed their walk.

‘I think you should wash up for bed before we speak, that way should you desire to sleep you will have no delay.’

‘Good idea.’  She fought to suppress a yawn.

‘And I do not think that will be too long in coming.’

‘Same.’  She agreed.

He showed her to his bathroom, where she found all her toiletries laid out neatly beside his own, her toothbrush and paste in neat little pots with his.  It was incredibly intimate and she took a moment to wonder just when she had fallen so hard for Loki that this didn’t surprise her.  It felt natural, not rushed, and while part of her worried this may only be temporary, Loki seemed as comfortable as she was with the idea, and the thought of waking up with him again, this time actually in bed, was very appealing.

Loki held enough power with the cuff for minor tasks and he used it to change his clothes for what he had heard Tony refer to as lounge pants, in black, and remade the bed, folding the cover back invitingly before turning off the desk lamp in favour of the bedside lamp.  He considered putting on a shirt, however decided against it.  He normally slept naked but didn’t want to pressure Maia, despite how obviously keen she was, and this was his compromise.  If she asked, he would comply, but the thought of her laid against his chest was enough to knock the thought from his mind.  He had just replenished her water when she came out of the bathroom.  He just stopped and stared at her, lit from behind, looking more ethereal than any Midgardian ought to, and he realised she had spoken and shook his head.

‘I’m sorry, petal, what did you say?’

‘Would you like me to leave the light on for you?’  Maia repeated with a small smile.  She couldn't be sure but she thought her appearance had surprised him somehow, certainly seeing him half dressed had surprised her, in a pleasant way.

‘Please, sweet, I shall just be a moment.  Make yourself comfortable.’

Maia had planned on staying up to talk to Loki about her powers, she even sat up in the many pillows on the ornate bed, but by the time he came back out of the bathroom the days exhaustion had defeated her.

Loki came back to find her slumped forward and completely fast asleep.  He smiled to himself as he went around the bed and manoeuvred her and the pillows until she was in a more comfortable position then returned to his own side of the bed, having retrieved his book, and climbed between the sheets.  He planned to read, he had the book in his hands, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sleeping figure beside him, and when she rolled over, pressing her hand to his thigh, all thoughts of his book left his head.  He turned off the light and settled down in his pillows, rolling onto his side to face her, his arm under his head.  He brushed a stray curl off her cheek and she nuzzled into his touch in her sleep, making him smile.  He slipped his arm over her shoulder and down her back until his arm rested around her waist.

‘What is it about you, little one, that calls to me?  That makes me crave your attention?’  He asked quietly.  He knew he wouldn’t get an answer, either from her or anywhere else, he had to work this one out for himself, but one thing was for certain; he felt a sense of contentment with her in his arms that he hadn’t had in years.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia has a nightmare.

Maia woke with a start, her breathing heavy, flesh hot and covered in a fine coat of perspiration.  It was still dark, no light showed around the edges of Loki's curtains, and his arm tightened around her waist. 

'What's wrong, love?'  He murmured as sleep slowly left him. 

'Nightmare.'  She breathed and the terror in that single word woke him the rest of the way. 

He propped himself up on his elbow and pushed at her shoulder so she lay flat on her back and faced him.  'Your skin is like fire, sweet one.'  He murmured as his fingers gently caressed her cheek.  'Here, allow me.'  Grateful in that moment for his Jotun heritage, his fingers cooled instantly and he sank them into her hair and behind her neck and she sighed, the breath leaving her lips shudderingly.  'Do you want to talk about it?'

She finally made eye contact with him and the dream came flooding back, the details making her eyes go wide and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling herself up into his embrace.  His arm flattened from where he touched her neck down her spine so he could take her weight and held her close.

'Dear girl, you're terrified.'  He could now feel the delicate tremors running through her and realised this had really scared her.

'So real.'  She whispered.

'It was only a dream, beloved, hush now.'  He reassured her as he shifted his weight to lay back on his pillows, drawing her with him and tucking her head under his chin, her upper body fully against his.  'Do you wish to share?  Let me help chase the demons from you?'

'I think so, maybe.  Can we put the light on?'

'Of course.'  He kissed her cheek softly and waved his hand, the bedside light clicking on.

She pushed herself up, leaning on his chest and studying his face carefully.  'You weren't you.'

'Not me?'  His hand began to massage her neck, trying to ease the tension as his hand soothed her panicked fever. 

She shook her head, her hair falling around her face.  'You were trapped, in a mirror, you were the reflection, but whoever, whatever was this side, was a fake you.'

'A doppelgänger?'  He frowned. 

'Something in disguise.'  She clarified.  'Like, a spell, or magical cloaking.  Not a shapeshifter.'

He looked at her thoughtfully.  'You told me earlier you had vivid dreams in your youth.  Were they ever predictive?'

She shook her head.  'No, just really realistic.  Lucid.'

He nodded carefully, wanting to reassure her rather than scare her more.  'I'm sure it was nothing, kitten.  Try and rest, even if you don't sleep. It was nothing but a dream and as long as my body holds breath nothing shall touch you.'  He encouraged her to lay against him and she finally gave, her head settling on his chest once more.  

'Thank you, Loki.'  She whispered as she pressed a soft kiss against his clavicle.

'May I switch off the light?'  She nodded against him and he turned it off again then curved both his arms tight around her, petting and whispering sweet assurances to her until he felt her breathing finally even out as sleep took her once more.

Loki did not want to worry her, her dreams had never been precognitive and it may mean nothing, but he knew to never brush any possibility aside and that he had never previously been trapped in a mirror, and he wanted to be sure.  There were still those on Asgard who would dig for him, Thor included, but his concern was their work with her powers may have unlocked more than he intended.  If her dream came to fruition and someone tried to trap him in a mirror and take his place, with the cuff restricting him he may not be able to stop it.  In the morning he would ask Thor his thoughts, as there would be few powerful enough to do this, and would suggest they take unlocking her powers a little slower, just in case. 

It had made his heart hurt to feel Maia so afraid, her body trembling in terror, her eyes wide.  He wanted to protect her, from any and everything he could.  Was this love?  Perhaps the start of it, the way she made him feel and act was out of character, and he had not felt this way for the longest time, had not thought he was still capable of it. It was so unfamiliar as to be almost alien, but he refused to let this worry him, instead trusting his instincts, which were telling him to love and cherish her, protect her with all he had, and he intended to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting note, this dream is one I had myself, it gave me a lead on the plot and where to take it. It did frighten the life out of me, because I could not get the real Loki out of the mirror, I remember banging on it and the surface rippling but nothing worked. So Maia got the same treatment only she had Loki to actually comfort her when she woke up!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of action for your Wednesday!
> 
> Waking up in Loki's bed has its benefits...and its downsides...

Maia was woken by the ringing of a phone, and found herself laid almost completely on top of Loki.  Her head was rested on the front of his shoulder, their bodies flush to her hips where one hung part off him along with her leg, the other nestled between his own, connected like a jigsaw.  Her hands rested on his arms, which framed her body, his fingers laced at the base of her spine.  They had kicked the covers off at some point during the night but she was definitely not cold and he was definitely happy to have her there.

'That's your phone, sweet one.'  He mumbled sleepily.

'Where is it?'  She leant her head back and opened one eye to look up at him.  He still had his eyes closed, looking for all the world like he was still asleep.

'Here.'  He reached up, still without opening his eyes, knocked over the lamp in his blind groping, and eventually came back with her phone.

She looked at the display as she tried to roll off him but his arms tightened on her, preventing any thought of moving.  'It's gone ten.'  She murmured before pressing the answer button.  'Hello?'

'Good morning, Maia, did I wake you?'

'Charles.'  She said in surprise.  'A little bit.  Yesterday was tiring.'

'I hope your new charge is not causing you any trouble?’

Loki chose that moment to shift her up his body just enough that he could kiss across her jaw distractingly.  'He is a trouble maker.'  She glared playfully at Loki as she tried to pull away but he pursued her.   'He's not as bad as he makes out though.'

'That is true, he's not.'  She could hear him smiling over the phone.  'I really just called to see how your first week has been?  Several of the students have already asked when you are returning.'

'Never.'  Loki murmured against her skin.

'Shut up!'  She whispered harshly.

'Am I...interrupting something?'  Charles asked uncertainly.  He had never known Maia to have casual relationships, and if she had just woken...very unusual.

'Not...overly.'  Loki chose that moment to flip her onto her back and press himself against her.  'I'll call you back.'  She hung up and threw the phone off the bed.  'You little...'  She didn't get the chance to finish as his lips were on hers and suddenly the last thing she wanted to do was argue.

Loki's hand slid over her hip and down her thigh to her knee, unnecessarily encouraging her to raise it as he continued to ravage her mouth.  She made an incoherent murmur and he tore his lips from her.

'We have two whole days until our date, love.  Whatever shall we do?'

She looked thoughtful for a moment and bit her lip.  'Each other?'  She suggested and he couldn't stop the knowing smile that spread across his face.

'I do like the way your dirty mind thinks.'

'Yeah?'

'Very much.'  He lowered his head again but the second their lips met once more the entire building was rocked by what felt like an explosion, the noise deafening as the window exploded inwards. 

Maia let out a yelp of surprise but Loki reacted instinctively, wrapping his arms around her and rolling them back onto his side of the bed then off onto the floor for cover as what sounded like projectiles discharged into the room with high pitched whooshing sounds, breaking glass and wood joining the cacophony that already had their ears ringing.

Loki covered Maia's body with as much of his own as he could as alarms began to ring out through the building.  He glanced at the door.  He was certain they could make it out.

Pressing himself against her he put his lips to her ear.  'We have to get to the door.  Stay low and ahead of me.'

She nodded and he helped her into a low crouch.  They quickly made their way to the door, Loki throwing it open with his power as heat reached them and more mini explosions went off in the room where items were hit and destroyed.  As soon as they were through the doorway Loki lifted Maia to her feet fully and began rushing her down the corridor, just as Tony stepped around the corner in his full Iron Man suit, making Maia jump at his sudden appearance.

'The attack is based on this side of the building, these floors.'  Tony's voice came out of the helmet in an echoey way.  'Get central, we'll investigate.'

'If not for this blasted cuff I could aid you.'  Loki stated, waving his hand so his lounge pants were replaced with his custom leather armour.

'Just get Maia somewhere safe.'  Stark stepped past them as a roar erupted from the room behind them.

Loki took Maia's right hand in his own and pulled her towards him, his left arm around her waist to keep them evenly paced.

'Where are we going?'  Maia asked as they took a right instead of a left which would have led to the common room.

'The stairwell.  It is covered on all sides and from there we can get out, if necessary.'  He shouldered the stairwell door open and urged her to head down.

'Loki?'  Steve's voice came from below them.

'We're here, Steven.'  Loki called back as Steve came into view in his full Captain America regalia, shield on arm, running up three steps at a time.

'Thor wants you to head downstairs.  He's holed up Jane and Darcy in the basement, asked if you'd go down and keep them safe.'

'Stay out of the way, you mean?'

'Either way, I'm passing on the message.  Here.'  He held out his hand revealing two small earpieces.  'So you can stay in touch.'

'Wonderful.  Do we know what we are dealing with?'  Loki asked as they each took an earpiece.

'Thor said something about a, er, a drake?'  Steve said uncertainly, as though he may have got the name wrong.

'A drake?'  Loki said in horror.

'Drake as in dragon?'  Maia asked in confusion.

'I fear...'

There was a huge crash and both Loki and Steve instinctively covered Maia from the shower of debris as Stark came through the wall at high speed.

'Okay.  We have a real life goddam fire breathing dragon on our hands!'  He yelled before flying back through the wall.

'Get downstairs.'  Steve said sternly before running up the stairs and through the door.

'A dragon?'  Maia looked at Loki in disbelief.  'Really?'

'It would explain the rain of fire.'  He gave a small shrug before starting them down the stairs again.  'Mind your feet, sweet, in fact,' he stopped, lifting her into his arms without warning and she gave a small squeak of surprise.

'You could have just given me shoes.'  She said, putting her arms around his neck as he started trotting down the stairs.  She could feel the sheer inhuman strength in him but the speed at which he took the stairs still made her hold on.

'I shall once we are past most of the rubble.'  He assured her and two floors down he placed her back on her feet.  'Would you rather an entire outfit, something more...you're bleeding.'  He realised, as she bent to dust her feet clean, she had small bloody marks on her back. 

She straightened and tried to look over her shoulder.  'I am?'

He wiped his fingertips over a wound on her upper back.  There was very little to see once the blood was cleared.  'Not very deep, nor bleeding much.  Perhaps you were caught by some shrapnel.  I would rather not cover it until we are sure there is nothing imbedded.'  He waved his hand and the slippers, or at least an identical pair, appeared on her feet.  'Let us continue and we shall worry about your wounds when you are safe.'

'When _we're_ safe.'  She clarified.

He gave her a small smile and picked a feather from the bed out of her still rumpled hair.  'Very well, we.'  He took her hand again and they set off together towards the basement, listening to what was happening through the earpieces as they went.  Thor and Tony were attempting to bring the beast down, there was little Steve could do while it was airborne and he ran past them again to get to ground level.  Nat was coordinating evacuation through the underground garage with Hawkeye, who had returned just a few hours ago, and Falcon was about to join the fight.

'Thor?'  Loki spoke as they rounded another corner.

'I am a little busy, brother!'  His voice came back strained.

‘It is a fire drake?  Correct?'

'Yes.'  Was Thor's immediate confirmation.

'I can stop that.'

'Not with the cuff.'

'You mistrust me that much?'

'We all do, Mischief.'  Tony added.  'Plus, rules.'

'What if we try together?'  Maia suggested.  The radio went silent suddenly and Loki pulled her to a stop.

'You cannot be put at risk like that.'

'But yesterday you showed me I can have control, and with your Jotun gifts and my ability to affect the cold we might be able to work it together.'

'Maia, I do not want to deplete you again so soon.'  He said, using it to hide the fact he was horrified by the thought of her being anywhere near such a dangerous creature.

'Then don't.  You must be able to channel what I have?  Coax what I can do out of me, control it for me.'

'Like use you as a conduit?'  Tony asked.

'If it'll work.  You can't tell me with all that knowledge of magic you have you don't know how to use someone else's?'

'I know how, but I would rather not have to do so with you.'  He argued.

Maia gave him a sincere look.  'Loki, there is a dragon flying over New York.  We should at least try.'

'You are injured.'  He tried one last tactic to get her to give up on the idea, reminding her of her injuries.

'You're hurt?'  Steve asked and they realised they must have been busy when they mentioned it moments ago.

'Just a few cuts.  I'll get them checked after.  Please, Loki?'

'You want me to attempt to siphon off your power and use it?  You are quite sure?'

'Positive.  And if it goes wrong I know I'm in safe hands.'

'Let her try.'  Tony said, followed by an explosion.

Loki sighed.  'Very well.'

'Where are you?'

'Fourth floor, Anthony.'

'Great.  Go to the cafeteria balcony.  We'll meet you there.  Be ready.'

Loki pulled her hand and through the nearest door.  'You are certain you wish to try this?'  He asked as they ran.  'Someone using your power can be...unpleasant.'

'Unpleasant verses a dragon attacking?  I can put up and shut up, if it works.'

'I can make it work.  It is a very old magical tactic, one few master on Asgard and fewer use.  How do you know of it?'

'I don't.'  She paused, puzzled.  'I don't actually know.'

He glanced at her.  'Let us add this to our list of things to discuss.  Until then, allow me to explain how we will attempt this.'

'You nearly here?'  Stark asked.

'Just one more minute.'  Loki said before continuing with Maia.  'We shall start as we did yesterday; I call upon my power, what I have, with this damn cuff!'  He said pointedly and Thor muttered something incoherent.  'Keep your eyes closed this time, concentrate on nothing but my voice to start.  I shall talk you through the rest as it happens.'

'Got it.'

He stopped with his hand on the cafeteria door and looked down at her.  'Trust in me, love, and do not be afraid.'

'Afraid?'  She smiled as much as she could, knowing she was.  'No, just makes a change to feel useful.'

'You have a good many uses.'  He pushed the door open to find the place in disarray, food left half eaten, chairs tipped over, tables shoved out of place, and they picked their way towards the balcony.  The sounds of the fight outside coupled with the panic of innocents and the odd rumble of thunder as Thor did what he did best, grew louder, and Loki deliberately put Maia behind him as they approached the open doors.  He assessed what he could see before stepping out; Tony and Thor were trying to keep the drake's attention on them and away from doing more damage or escaping.

'Under a fire drake's chest, almost between its forelegs, lays the ignition for its flames.  I shall aim there.'

'I'll have my eyes shut anyway, but can I look first?  See what we're dealing with?'

'If you must.'

He let her duck under his arm into the chill air, and she looked up to see a burnished brown dragon about the size of a city bus, flying elegantly on enormous wings, snapping and shooting fire at The Avengers.

'Well, shit.'  She murmured.  She had seen things in her time at X-Manor but this about took the cake.

'Indeed.  Thankfully it is a relatively small one.  We are here, brother, Anthony.  We shall take partial cover under a parasol and prepare.'  Loki moved them out of the doorway to the first large umbrella, Maia wrapped in his arms in front of him.

'Give us the go and we'll corral this thing towards you.'   Tony called over the comm.  'Thor, Falcon, you know what to do.'  There were positive replies from them both.  'Okay, Mischief, it's all up to you two now.'

Loki didn't reply.  They had made their way as close to the edge of the balcony as they could while keeping cover.  

'Okay, love, here will do.'  He slid his hands down her arms and laced his fingers with hers, his palms covering the backs of her hands.  'Close your eyes and listen, feel.  We shall do this together.'

' _Lay on, Macduff_.'  She murmured and he couldn't help but smile as she used the often misquoted Scottish play.  'Eyes closed.'  She informed him.

'Very well.'  His hands grew cold on hers as he called his Jotun form, and power tripped along her skin, light like a breath, but she shivered as he spoke, his voice rumbling through her rib cage and back.  'Feel the power and the cold, dear one, equate it to what is inside you.  Find it, but do not release it.  Tiptoe your way around its edges, tease it, but do not touch.'

'You're so poetic.'  She said quietly as internally she did as he suggested, his power coaxing hers towards him.

'Warn me if you become too cold.'  He whispered and she lowered her head in a part nod.  'I will begin to draw that from you, fear not if it feels unpleasant.  I will do all I can to prevent it from being so.'

'Okay.'

She felt her power seep outwards but not at her command as she was used to, more a siphoning, but rather than feeling bad it was as though Loki touched her in impossible places, a soothing and comforting mystical hand that passed through her.  Her breath shuddered out of her and Loki squeezed her hands reassuringly.

Loki could feel her power entering him and the familiarity surprised him, so similar to something he had felt some time long ago, but couldn't identify.  It buzzed through him like a long lost touch, and what power he had, welcomed it with open arms.

'Now, Anthony!'  He yelled but Maia kept her eyes closed as she had promised, ignoring the sounds of the fight; ion blasts and lightning, rushing air and the screeching cries of the drake, as they got closer.

'Close down, love!'  Loki said and she found herself shoved by him to the side, staggering to her knees as the power drain stopped and she dared to open her eyes, her own power ceasing without Loki calling it.  Then she wished she hadn't opened them after all.  She saw Loki finish his sprint to the balcony edge and time seemed to slow as Tony, Thor and Falcon coaxed the drake past them at high speed.

Planting his foot on the balcony wall, Loki launched himself into the air, coming close enough to wrap an arm around the drakes scaled leg, his momentum spinning him around until his back collided with its scaly flank.  He heard Maia yelp his name but put it out of his mind, concentrating on what he needed to do instead.

'Brother, I suggest you have Heimdall ready with the bifrost!'  Loki yelled through the comms.

'He is already prepared, but whatever you are going to do I suggest you do it fast!'

'Always in such a hurry.'  Loki mumbled as he swung forward again, his left hand calling the power he gained from Maia, trying to ignore his blue flesh, and slamming it between the drake's front legs.  He forced the power through the armoured skin easily as his hand grew colder, the drake letting out an agonised scream as its chest burned with ice, the scale blackening with freezer burn in a rush that soon encompassed both front legs and most of its chest.

'It's going down!'  Sam's voice crackled over the comms just as Maia reached the wall around the balcony to see the drake beginning to fall with Loki still clinging to it.

'Get out of there, Mischief!'  Tony yelped as Thor landed on the beast's back.

'Heimdall, open the bifrost!'  Thor's voice came in Maia's earpiece and she could do nothing but watch as both Asgardians plummeted towards the ground with the enormous lizard still screeching its pain.

Suddenly, with a crackle of static, a cylinder of golden light descended from the sky, enveloping the three, then they seemed to shoot upwards and completely out of sight, the light disappearing seconds later.

Maia gasped.  'What the hell?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd they just can't get a break, can they? Constantly interrupted!!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia is angry, and worried, and frustrated and a multitude of other emotions.

Loki released the drake as the bifrost appeared, hitting the floor and rolling away as it crashed unmoving in Heimdall's observatory.  Thor leapt off the drake's back easily as Loki got to his feet, dusting himself off, Heimdall closing the bifrost.

'Loki, you should not be here.'  He stated as Thor walked around the drake, looking for signs of life and finding none.

'Should I not?'  Loki quipped.  ‘Thank you for the reminder, I had quite forgotten what banishment means.'

'Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, my prince.'  Heimdall replied.

'And yet so often the only way I can get its recipient to understand.'

'Enough!'  Thor came to stand between them.  'Heimdall, if you could have someone remove the body, I shall return Loki to Midgard.'

'Might I speak with you first, Thor?'  Loki asked.  'I may need you to run an errand for me here.'

'Another?'  Heimdall interjected and Loki knew he meant the elixir.  With the cuff he could not disguise anything from his eyes.

'Yes, another.'  He turned back to Thor.  'Maia had a vivid dream last night, of some sort of mirror magic, an entrapment.  While she has never had precognitive dreams before this truly scared her, and with her testing her powers and now the drake attack I believe further investigation is needed.'

'I agree.'  Thor nodded.  'Explain the dream and I shall have both matters investigated.  Heimdall, you did not see where the drake originated?'

'I did not, and that is no easy thing.'  He looked pointedly at Loki.  'A drake is not entirely sentient and could not do something as complex as hide itself from my gaze while it travelled between worlds.'

'So very reassuring.'  Loki turned back to Thor and began explaining Maia's dream.

 

'Ow.'  Maia said under her breath as another piece of glass was removed from her shoulder.  The shards were small but several and she had already endured ten minutes of prodding.

'This is the last piece.'  The nurse assured her, wiping over the area with an antiseptic cloth, putting another band aid in place.  Maia had counted eleven in total.

'Then can I go?'  She asked.

'Then you can go.'  The nurse repeated.

'Does it hurt much?'  Darcy asked from the chair she sat on beside Jane.  Tony had asked they stay with Maia while he and the rest of the team made a damage assessment.  Once that was done everybody would be moved to the compound for safety while repairs got underway.

'Not really.  Just the poking is a bit uncomfortable.'

'You're finished.'  The nurse picked up her tray.  'Any signs of infection seek medical attention immediately.'

'I will, thank you.'  Maia smiled as she left but couldn't make it reach her eyes or last more than a few seconds.  Loki had been gone for some time now and they had no idea when they would be back.  Jane seemed used to Thor's little disappearing act but it was all new to her.

Darcy got up and handed Maia the pile of clothes she held.  'Here's your super sexy Stark Industries gear.'  She wrinkled her nose, knowing they were anything but.

'Thanks, Darcy.'

'We'll wait outside.'  Jane hinted for Darcy to follow her and the younger woman did so, somewhat reluctantly.

Maia changed into the sweats, vest and hoodie all bearing the SI logo and put her slippers back on.  They didn't match but they were better than nothing.  As she came out of the curtained cubicle Darcy and Jane pushed away from the wall.

'We need to find out what's going on.'  She indicated to the small comms earpiece she still had, positioning it in her ear as they left the med centre.

'That'd be good.  And you have to tell me again what happened because I can't believe I missed a freaking dragon.'  Darcy had complained more than once about the fact.

'Give it another few minutes and I'm sure there will be videos all over the net.'  Jane reminded her.

'Yeah, but Maia saw it up close!'

'Tony?'  Maia asked into the comm as they walked.

'What can I do for you, CB?'  His voice came back immediately.

'We're done at the med centre.  Where do we head?'

'You girls need to pack bags then head down to the secure parking level.  There's transport waiting to take everyone to the compound.'

'And what about Loki and Thor?'

'Someone will wait for them to get back.  Don’t panic about lover boy, kid.  He'll be okay.'

'Really?'  She said, not believing him.  'In that case how's the investigation going?  Any idea where the attack was concentrated?'

'You're too smart.'

'No, I'm just not stupid.'  She pushed through the door to the stairwell, the elevators still not active.  'Something is after Loki and a creature from another realm attacks the side of the tower where his room is.  What a coincidence!'  Maia knew her worry for Loki was making her take it out on Tony but she realised he was trying to hide the truth and that wasn't what she needed.  'I'm heading up.'

'No, no!  I don't think so!  We don't know how structurally safe it is!'  He argued.

'So you'd better meet me there.'  She pulled the comm out of her ear and looked at the women beside her.  'Are your rooms on the same side of the building as Loki's?'

'Other side.'  Jane said as Darcy shook her head.  'It was another attack on Loki?'

'Looks that way.  We have to pack bags and head to the parking garage for transfer to the compound.'

'But you're going to check the damage in Loki's room?'  She asked as they started up the stairs.

'And half my stuff is there.  I'll see if I can grab some of Loki's things too.'

'Ooo, moving in?'  Darcy grinned.  'Do you have your own drawer?'

Maia laughed.  'No, I don't think so anyway.  Nat brought me some things when Loki took me to his after the lesson.  I don't even know what.  Toiletries, definitely.'

'Well, you weren't even dressed when the dragon attacked.'  Darcy hinted.

'We literally just woke up.  And my phone was in his room.'  She pulled a face.

'Oh, I bet Tony gives you a fancy Stark Phone.'  She pulled hers out of her pocket.  'He does that when you lose electronics in the line of duty.'

'How did you lose yours?'  Maia frowned.

'Tony stepped on it accidentally on purpose in his suit because I wouldn't let him replace it when it still worked.'  She shrugged.  'And he salvaged all my data, migrated it too.'

'If we find it.'

'Don't you back up?'

'To my laptop, and the cloud.'

'Then you'll be good.'

'I guess so.'  Darcy had found a bright side but Maia wasn't sure how long it would take to replace and she still had to call Charles and explain away this morning.  She had no doubt he would have realised she was with someone, who he may not know, and he was a friend as much as a mentor.  He would find out, eventually, without a doubt, and she would rather it was from her.

'Oh, deep thoughts.  What's on the phone you don't want Stark to see?  Asgardian dick pics?'

'No!'  Maia said in horror as Jane slapped her arm.

'Disappointed.'  Darcy pouted.

'You have a one track mind.'  Jane glared at her for her blatantness.

'There is nothing on there I care if Stark sees, unless he has a kink for Shakespearean quotes.'

'Sounds more like a Loki thing.'  Maia cast her a sideways glance.  'Is it a Loki thing?  A Shakespeare kink?  Because I can totally see that!'

'Not a kink, but we did text a couple of Shakespeare quotes to one another a few days ago.'

'Oh, that's so cute.'  Darcy squealed.  'What else?  How did he ask you out?  First kiss?'

'Can we do this another time?'  Maia implored.

'Yup.  Girls' night.  I want everything.'

'Great.'  Maia didn't really mind but right now she had other things on her mind.  Like Loki disappearing for one.

They reached The Avengers floors and split off to their rooms. Tony was waiting by the door to Loki’s room, in his suit with the mask off.  'It's not good in there, Red.'  He shook his head.  'Wish you'd reconsider.'

'I want to get some things together for us to take to the compound, and my phone is in there.  I was on a call to Charles right before it happened.'

'Where'd you leave the phone?'  He opened the door and went in first.  'FRIDAY, keep scanning for structural damage, let me know if either of us get too close to something unsafe.'

'Will do, Boss.'

'I threw it off the bed, towards the window.'

'At the drake?'  He glanced at her.

'Just off the bed.  Before the drake.'  She looked down, trying to hide her blush.

'Oh, you and Mischief were making mayhem of your own.'

'No, we weren't, because every time we start something interrupts us.'  She scowled at him.

'Ouch, Cherry, frustrated much?  Once we get to the compound I'll allocate you guys a room far from any interruptions.'  He touched her shoulder with his gauntleted hand.  'I'll take the far side of the bed, you grab essentials.'

'Sure.'  She went straight to the bathroom and gathered all their toiletries in a towel, as she didn't know if there were any bags anywhere.  She rolled it up and came back out into the room, spotting a SI bag in front of the wardrobe.  She put the towel beside it and crouched, unzipping it.  Inside were some of her clothes and her laptop, with room to spare.  She put in socks and shoes for Loki, shirts, and put suits and Loki's new leather jacket in a bag she found in the wardrobe, tucking the towel in first, then finally getting to her feet and daring to look at the damage, having so far avoided it, other than the cold breeze and dust and debris coating everything.

The windows and wall surrounding them were completely gone, the curtains hanging in tatters.  Part of the floor was missing, the desk and armchair Loki had sat in the night before with it.

'Quite a mess.'  Tony kicked a chunk of rubble over with his foot, crouching and coming back up with a crushed phone.  'If this is yours you aren't calling anyone on it.'

'That was mine.'  She sighed.

'Hang onto it, I'll replace it when we get to the compound, transfer all your data over, keep the same number.’

Maia smiled to herself.  'You don't need to do that.'

'I have a huge stock of these things.  Least I can do.'  He came back towards her and passed her the phone which she slipped into the hoodie pocket.  'Anything else?'

'I need to run down to my place, grab a few more things, but, uh,' she paused.

'But, uh, what?'

She rubbed her forehead.  'I found Loki's socks, but no underwear.'

'Too restrictive, sweet.'

Maia spun to see Loki grinning in the doorway, still in his custom leather armour.  'You asshole.'  She stammered as relief flooded her, feet moving towards him without her telling them to.

'Your arsehole.'  He replied as she slapped his chest.

'You threw yourself off a building!'

He was expecting her to hit him again and was more than a little surprised when she threw her arms around him instead, pressing her cheek to his chest and screwing up her eyes tight.  Loki looked up at Stark in complete surprise and Tony mimed putting his arms around someone and it seemed to snap Loki out of his shock, one arm wrapping fully around her, his other hand cradling her head to his chest and resting his cheek on her hair.

'I didn't mean to scare you, dearest.'  He said quietly.

'I'm just gonna…'  Tony walked to the hole in the wall and stepped out.  They deserved privacy and were blocking the doorway, so out the hole it was.

'You jumped off a building onto a dragon and then disappeared!’

'A drake, but I know what I did, and it worked.  The beast is dead and gone, and I am back.'  His hand rubbed over her back and she flinched as he touched the cuts.  'Are you still injured?'

She shook her head and opened her eyes again.  'I just had some glass pieces removed.  I'm fine.'

'I would investigate myself.'

'I'm not done berating you yet!'  She leaned back to glare at him but he didn't let her go far.

'What else is there for you to berate me for?'  He caressed her cheek with his palm.

'That thing was here for you.'

'I suspect so.'

'How can you be so nonchalant about it?'

'It is dead and I am not.'  He shrugged.  'And together we were able to use your power without you falling asleep.  I would say it was quite a successful day and it is barely even past midday.'

'Your room was just destroyed by a dragon!'

'A drake, but all that we have lost here are things, love, all that is important to me is in my arms, whole and well.  You are well?'

'I said I'm fine, don't make this about me!'  She pressed her fingers into his back, although with the armour it had little effect.  'We're being moved to the compound and have to make sure you stay safe between here and there.'

'You are very cute when you are worried.'

'This is serious!'  She pushed away from him, stalking back to pick up the bags.  'I need to run down to my apartment and pack, call Charles back on something, meet up in the, what are you smirking at?'

'Your clothes are ridiculous.'  He looked over her outfit.

She shoved one of the bags into his arms.  'Carry that.'  She snapped and pushed past him, heading towards the stairwell.

'My, you are upset.'

'Because you're being so flippant after what happened.'  She continued, not wanting to admit she was angry at the fact she had been so worried, rather than his current attitude, although that added to it.

'Would it serve you better if I panicked?'  He asked as they entered the stairwell.

'No!'

'Then you'll need to be more specific, sweet.'

'Let's just get things together.'

'Not while something is troubling you so.'

She stopped at a turn in the stairs and spun on him.  'You were right, okay?  I was scared.  I didn't know what had happened to you, or if you would come back, and it's stupid, and pathetic, and needy.'

Loki watched her angry confession in surprise.  It was obvious that in truth she was angry with herself and the way she felt.  It was endearing she was so afraid and cared so much to worry about what he thought.

'I do not think of you as any of those things.  That you care about me enough to be afraid both for me and what I think of you is very charming.  I have not been shown such consideration for a long time.  For that, I am grateful.'

Maia's angriness began to melt away at his words and on its tail was a hundred what ifs, all of which hurt and threatened to choke her, biting the inside of her mouth to stop her bottom lip from quivering as her eyes filled with tears.  'How can you have this effect on me?  How can you make me feel like part of me is missing when you're not here?  I hardly know you.'  The first of the tears rolled down her cheek and it made Loki's heart ache.  He dropped the bag behind him, took the bag from her hand and put it down before pulling her in tight to his chest, but instead of putting her arms around him this time she grasped at the leather of his tunic.

'Shh.'  Loki stroked her hair as he spoke.  'The feelings are mutual, sweet.  We share a spark and I feared for you when the drake first attacked, feared for you when we were exposed on the balcony.  I feared for you while we used your powers, feared the entire time we were apart.'

'But that's not normal, even with feelings for one another.'

'Maybe it's our normal, love.'

'And that.'  She sniffed, turning her face up to him and he could see the tears tracking down her cheeks, the confusion in her eyes.

'And what?'

'The pet names.  Why the pet names?'  She needed to know if it was just him, something he did casually, or if it meant something to him, because it meant the world to her.

'What about them?  Do you dislike it when I call you sweet?  Because you are.  Or dear heart?  When you have the dearest heart of anyone I have ever met.  Darling girl?  That is what you are.  And love?  Does that bother you?'  She shook her head.  'Good.  Because that is the hope you give me.  That it is still possible I could find love; love and be loved in return.  I am the God of Lies, but only you have the power to halt untruths before they even pass my lips.  For you there shall always be truth.'

She pushed up on her tiptoes and he bowed his head, meeting her halfway, their lips meeting in a soft caress.  His hands came up to cup her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away her tears.

'I would have you as mine, Maia, if you would take me as yours.'  He murmured, just a breath from her.

She nodded, the barest of movements.  'I'll take you as mine.'  She whispered.

Relief flooded through him, part of him had still expected her to turn him away, the scarred part of him from all that had gone on over the last few years.  He kissed her once more, firmly then pulled her into his arms, standing straight, lifting her easily off the ground and they clung to one another for some time.

Clint shook his head and looked at Nat beside him, two floors down.  'Damn, that was smooth.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief, poor Maia! Luckily Loki knows what to say to ease the situation! Now if only I wasn't going through it with her! I get so worked up whenever a character gets upset, sit here, bawling my eyes out! I am sooooo emotionally invested in my stories it's untrue!
> 
> Also; 'Asgardian dick pics' *snorts a laugh*
> 
> And also also...commando Loki!!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to the compound! 
> 
> Maia has a minor meltdown.

Loki found himself in the middle of the back seat of an armoured SUV with a heavily armed guard on either side of him, on the way to the compound.  Tony was driving and Maia sat in the passenger seat beside him.  They really were taking no chances but he knew that none of their measure would help if another drake was sent.  He watched Maia as they drove, she was overly quiet and he realised she kept tapping her thumbnail on her teeth in some sort of nervous gesture.  He was much happier when they arrived and were ushered inside where he could stand beside her again.  The compound was a hive of activity and so many strangers did nothing to ease the tension Loki felt.

'You two, follow me.’  Tony put his hand on Maia's elbow and guided her to the nearest elevator with Loki behind them.  Maia looked back over her shoulder at him and shrugged.  She wasn't sure where they were heading but it seemed to be Tony's priority.  He made them leave their bags to be brought in so she wasn't sure what was going on.

After following Stark down corridors and past communal areas for some time he finally stopped at a door, opening it with a keycard.

'You should have some privacy and security at this end of the compound.  Windows look inwards so less chance of an attack like this morning.  Fully stocked kitchen so you can be self sufficient if you want, but you're invited to join us for dinner tonight, seven o'clock.  Everyone's coming along.  Anyway, make yourselves at home.  Someone will let you know about the debriefing we no doubt have to go to.  You want me to set up your new phone?'  He held his hand out to Maia.

'Oh, sure, I mean, please.'  She took the broken handset from her pocket and handed it to him.

'There's a landline if you need to use it, your bags will be up in a few minutes too, so keep your clothes on until then, and try keep the llama noises to a minimum.'  He winked at them before setting off the way they had come.

'Just when you think he's doing something nice he finishes up an asshole.'  Maia said as Loki carefully put his arm around her shoulders and guided her inside.

'He does have heart but seems to prefer to be caustic.' 

'Oh my God.'  Maia murmured as they entered the room or, more accurately, apartment.  The door opened into a large living area with kitchen and a breakfast table in the large window.  A wall mounted TV sat above a fireplace with a large overstuffed couch and chairs facing them.  There were two doors on the right wall and Maia was already on her way towards them.

'This place is amazing.'  She breathed as she opened the first door, finding an enormous bathroom with extra large corner bath and walk in shower.

'This certainly has potential.'  Loki said from close behind her and she jumped, turning to look at him as though she hadn't realised he had followed her.  That made him frown.  'Something troubling you, sweet?'  He asked as he brushed some hair back from her face.

She sighed.  'Something is, but I don't know what.'

'That is to be expected.  A lot has happened.'  He rested his hand on her hip, guiding her back into the living area.  'Sit down, I shall make you a coffee.'

'Okay.'  She went to the breakfast table and took a seat, looking out of the window.  The room was on the top floor of a semicircular annex that overlooked a training area.

While Loki prepared drinks their bags were delivered along with the message that they would be collected by an agent in an hour for debriefing.

Loki put a cup in front of Maia before taking the seat opposite her.  'I know you tend to prefer coffee but the old remedy of sweet tea is good for shock.'

'I'm not in shock, I don't think.'  She stirred the tea out of habit.

'It is permitted.'  He wrapped his hands around his cup, more for something to do with them than to warm them.   'You did just help defeat a drake.  Not many can say they have done that before breakfast.'

'I didn't really do anything.'  She was avoiding his gaze, staring into her cup.

'Nonsense.'  He laughed.  'Without your power I could not have killed the creature as quickly as I did, and without it the team were unwilling to let me get involved.  In all likelihood there would have been more damage to both structures and the populace, the beast may even have escaped.  You were instrumental in its downfall, have no doubt.'

She sighed and it was long and heavy.   'I guess I helped.  That's not what's bothering me though.  I just can't quite put my finger on it.'

'Not what we spoke of in the stairwell?'  

That finally made her give him eye contact.  'No, not at all.'  She reached her hand across the table to him and he released his cup, taking her hand in his.  'That's actually a relief.'  She managed a small smile.  'But I feel like I forgot something important, and just when I think I'm on the right track to figure it out my train of thought derails.'

'Do you have your notepad with you?'

She nodded.  'In my bag.'

'Let us compile a list of all we need to discuss, perhaps it will help clear your head.'

'Okay.'  She nodded.  She went and got them, passing them to Loki.  'You write, I'll make afternoon breakfast.'

Loki wrote as they spoke, listing all that had happened, while she whipped up omelettes.  While they ate they discussed her powers; what she had control over, or rather could utilise, and lastly how she had known he would be able to use her power for himself.

'I don't know.'  She shrugged.  'It just seemed worth a try, you know?  And it worked better than I hoped.'

'I agree, it was a success, but even on Asgard it is not a common thing.  It takes true mastery to be able to do so.'

'Master of magic, God, Prince; any other titles you want?'

'Just one, I am working towards.'

'I'm not sure I want to know.'  She went back to her plate.  'But even that's not bothering me, not really.'

'The dream, perhaps?'

She thought for a second.  'Maybe.  It was really unnerving.'

'Would you feel comfortable giving me the unabridged version, sweet?'

'It might help clear my head, if that's it, but it was just a dream.'

'Was it?'

'I hope so.'  She swallowed.  'It all seemed so real though.  I was sitting on an enormous ornate bed.  The entire room was so well lit and everything shone, like every surface was golden.  Down the wall to my right was a bank of mirrors.  You came in, through enormous double doors opposite the bed.  You were wearing black leather armour with gold trim, and your gold helmet, the one with the horns?'  He nodded, knowing she hadn't seen it in person but everyone who owned a TV knew it.  She poked at her food, looking down.  'I knew it wasn't you.  Your hair was shorter, but your smile gave you away, and your walk.  You're confident, everything you do is confident, but whoever this was was tentative, nervous even.  His eyes were,' she swallowed, closing her eyes, 'I didn't want him to look at me.  He made me uncomfortable.  He spoke to me, but I really don't know what he said.  I didn't really listen, I was drawn to look at the mirror, to his reflection, and it didn't match.'  She gave him haunted eyes.  'You were his reflection, like you are now, but in your black designer suit.  You were looking at me and I came over to you.  The other you tried to stop me, but I got to you.'  She looked down at the table, her gaze slipping out of focus.  'I couldn't get you out.  It didn't matter what I did, I couldn't figure it out.'

Loki was unsure whether to be reassuring or honest.  He didn't want to scare her but equally he had only earlier expressed how she made him not want to lie to her.  He had to tell her the truth.  'The room you describe, it sounds very much like Asgard, although I cannot be certain.  I have had black armour in the past, but I have never been trapped in a mirror, nor had anyone impersonate me.'

She looked at him in confusion.  'You think there might be something to it?  That it's more than a dream?'

'It seems a little coincidental that we explore your power and you dream of somewhere you have never seen, and that it involved some kind of trick I myself couldn't overcome.  It seems far fetched but no matter how good you are at something there is always someone who may have an advantage over you.'

'What do you think is going on?'

'I think I promised you the truth, and hiding what I think may be a warning helps none of us.  Thor is already investigating on Asgard for me, and I think I have approached your training incorrectly.  I shall amend that, come Monday.'

Maia shook her head at the information overload she had received.  She got up quickly, pushing her chair back, taking her plate to the kitchen almost on autopilot.  Once it was clear and in the dishwasher she turned back to Loki.  'What?'

'Love,' he got to his feet and approached her slowly, 'I know this is a lot to take in.'

'A lot?  No, this is fine.  You think my dream is a warning you're about to get stuck in a mirror and I won't be able to do a thing about it, that I know what Asgard looks like, and something about my powers?  Absolutely fine!'  She garbled.

'You scraped your leftovers into the dishwasher, sweet, and threw away your plate.'

That made Maia stop.  She had been through endless things at X-Manor, having to keep a level head, including evacuating students during attacks when necessary, but not being in control of her own mind when she slept had her almost panicked, let alone that Loki was in so much danger.  Loki stopped at the edge of the counter and held his hand out to her.  'Come and sit with me, it will be fine, I promise you.'

'I don't want you trapped in a mirror.'  She said quickly.

'I do not plan on being trapped in one, but with the cuff I may not be able to prevent it.  I can, however, teach you to break the enchantment, should it happen.'  He gave her a wholly too serious face, arm still outstretched.

She sighed, her breath shuddering out of her.  'How?'

'I have a plan.'

The words were meant to reassure her but she had no confidence in herself being able to stop this, to learn what he wanted to teach her.  Anything else she would have seen as a challenge to overcome, but not her powers, anything but those.  She couldn't think of a reply to Loki's words, instead she took his hand and let him draw her to him and then to the couch.

'We shall speak until the debriefing, dearest, and then continue afterwards.  You have nothing to fear with me.'

She nodded, knowing it was true, it was everything else that worried her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this has to be it for a while, until tomorrow, or tonight at the earliest, you're catching me up with where I'm edited up to! I'm on chapter 46 at the moment (which is date night, in case you wondered) but so much is going to happen in between, I promise!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Avengers debriefing, Maia meets Clint and Loki wishes to see Maia's wounds fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS IS IT! Your first full Loki/Maia smut! I hope you're prepared because the sneaky little so and so sure surprised me with this one!!!!!

Being in another Avengers debriefing wasn’t something Maia had hoped to repeat, but there she sat, listening to a complete rundown of what had happened.  Thor had not yet returned which meant Loki was the only one who could tell what happened once they travelled through the bifrost.  He kept it basic, that the drake had been dead on arrival, he had been returned to Midgard, and Thor was trying to ascertain how the drake had come to be there in the first place.  All the information he had provided with potential attackers had given very little to go on other than his descriptions of what they were capable of.  Maia felt more like an honorary participant, having only had to confirm what had happened when the attack began and what she had done to help Loki, effectively loaning him her powers.  Hill and Fury shared a look and Loki rolled his eyes.

‘Honestly, if I had wished to escape that would have been the perfect opportunity.  I could have removed the cuff, but I did not even attempt to do so.’

‘We’ll put it on record.’  Fury said simply.  ‘And the two of you will not practice any more magic, or whatever it is, outside of one of Banner’s cells.  Understood?’

‘Perfectly.’  Loki replied.

‘Is there anything else?’  Fury looked among the assembled Avengers and no one had any more to add.  The meeting was adjourned and almost everyone had filed out, except Nat who asked Maia to hold on, which meant Loki did too, and Hawkeye.

‘You haven’t met Clint yet, have you Maia?’  Nat asked, angling Maia towards him.

‘No, I haven’t.  Hi.’  She offered him her hand and he stepped forward, taking it and studying her eyes.

‘Pleasure, can I ask you something?’

‘Can’t be any more personal than the questions I’ve had from Darcy.’

Clint smiled at that.  ‘We love Darcy but we need to change the filter between her mouth and brain.  What’s your natural eye colour?’

Loki laughed out loud.  ‘Very good, Agent Barton.’

‘Blue.’  She said uncertainly.

Clint nodded.  ‘Just checking.’

‘The mind stone now resides in your Vision, the staff is gone.’  Loki pointed out.

‘I told you.’  Nat gave him a knowing look.  ‘We have Vision, Wanda and Professor X’s word he was coerced into working for the Chitauri.’

‘He still enjoyed it.’

‘Making the best of a bad situation.’  Loki shrugged.  ‘And if you recall I knew all about your secret family and yet told no one.  I did the bare minimum asked of me, shared nothing I was not asked to.’

‘Yeah, okay.’  Clint conceded reluctantly before turning to Nat.  ‘You coming sparring?’

‘Two secs.’  She turned back to Maia.  ‘Ladies night is still happening, we’ll just move the venue here.’

‘Darcy already mentioned it so I assumed as much.’

Clint narrowed his eyes at her.  ‘Why do I get the feeling Darcy has some graphic questions in mind for you?’

‘She already asked some.’

He looked at Nat.  ‘Do I want to know?’

‘Probably not.’  She grinned, turning back to Maia.  ‘You’re welcome to join us for sparring, if you want?’

‘Maia was injured during the initial drake attack.’  Loki stated before Maia could answer.  ‘She needs to have her wounds checked.’

‘How were you injured?’  Nat realised she hadn’t seen any signs of injury on her.

‘Just shards of glass in my back, nothing major, but I’ll get a rain check on the sparring.’  Maia smiled.

‘You’re welcome to join us anytime.’  Nat smiled.

‘Nice to meet you.’  Clint winked at her then they left together.

Loki slipped his hand into Maia’s immediately, pulling her towards the door.  ‘Are you feeling any better, dear one?’

‘Dear one?  That’s cute.’  Tony was standing just outside the door, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

‘Can we help you, Anthony?’  Loki asked more patiently than he felt.

‘Scarlet’s new phone.’  He held the unit out to her but smiled at Loki.  ‘Tomorrow night still stands.’

‘It does?’  Maia asked.

‘Pending any more disasters.’  He shrugged.  ‘Someone will collect you both, seven thirty as planned.  One question though.’  Tony pushed away from the wall.  ‘What else is Thor doing on Asgard?’ 

‘What my brother does is his business, and I would hate to speculate.’

‘Then let’s be more specific. What’s he doing for you on Asgard?’

Loki raised his chin and smirked.  ‘Very astute, Anthony.  Just a small matter, nothing to concern yourself over.’

‘Which means it should concern us all and will probably bite us in the ass later.’

‘I highly doubt that.’  Loki tried reassuring him.

‘Fine, don’t share.  I’ll find out eventually.’  He took a packet of almonds out of his pocket and offered one to Maia, who accepted.

‘It is a personal matter.’

‘I don’t believe that for a second.  Don’t forget, dinner is at seven.  I’ll show you a few little tricks on your new phone.’  He said as he retreated down the corridor.

Loki pulled Maia’s hand and began the walk back to their apartment and she spoke as soon as she was sure they were out of earshot.

‘You don’t want Tony to know about the dream?’

‘I do not wish to add extra concerns to the team until I am sure it is necessary.’

‘Alright.’

‘You disagree?’

‘I’m still hoping it was just a dream.’

‘All the same, we shall be prepared.’

She narrowed her eyes at him.  ‘You just told Fury no magic outside of Bruce’s cell.’

‘I told him nothing of the sort.  I said I understood that was what he wanted, not that I agreed.’

‘You are so sneaky.’  She shook her head, reaching over her shoulder to scratch where the label of the hoodie was catching on a band aid.

‘I am breaking no rule.’

‘Still sneaky.  So, now what?  You teach me to break an enchantment and we wait for Thor?’  She rolled her shoulder.

‘Is something bothering you, dearest?’

‘Label in the hoodie.’  She let go of his hand and pulled it over her head before tying it around her waist.  ‘All better.’  She took his hand again.

Loki looked at the small pink adhesive bandages the Midgardians used that smattered her shoulders.  ‘Are there many more than those I can see?’

‘How many can you see?’

‘Five.’

‘Six more, I think.’

‘Then my lie to give a valid excuse not to spar stands.  I would see your wounds, as my priority.’

‘They’re fine, the label was just catching.’  She argued, really not wanting a big deal made out of such a small thing.

‘All the same, I ask that you indulge me in this.’

‘Will it get you back to what we’re meant to be doing?’

‘If I know you are truly well I will be less distracted.’  He stopped at their door, produced the keycard and swiped them in.  ‘Take a seat upon the couch, dove, I’ll be with you in a moment.’

Maia took off the hoodie and threw it on the chair before sitting down and moments later Loki came from the kitchen with a small bowl of salt water and cloth, setting them down on the coffee table before sitting beside her.  ‘May I remove your bandages?’

‘They’re all clean and sterile.  You don’t need to.’

‘I want to.’  He kissed her cheek then made her turn on the couch so he could see her back.  He swept her hair over her shoulder and she suppressed a shiver when his fingers brushed her skin.

‘Just rip them off fast.’  She told him and he pulled off the first one.

‘I cannot do that again.  It’s brutal.’

‘It’s fine.’

‘It really is not.’  He brushed his hand over those visible and they disintegrated.  ‘This is much kinder on your delicate flesh.’

‘A little overkill just for bandaids.’  She finally let the shiver run through her at the power dancing over her.

‘Not at all.  Where are the rest?’

‘Uh…’  She paused, remembering one important thing she hadn’t had the chance to rectify since waking.  ‘They’re, um, lower.’

‘And you are rewarding me with a full body blush because?’

She wrinkled her nose.  ‘Because I never got around to putting on a bra.’

Loki fought the smile on his lips, both at her shyness and the thought that only this thin piece of cloth lay between them.  ‘I shall just raise it as far as you are comfortable, but please, let me finish.’

She sighed, more at herself than anything else.  ‘I guess, since you asked so nicely.’

He carefully raised the vest until the rest of the bandages were exposed then passed a hand over those too.  She was correct; the wounds were not bad, but they marred her pale skin and he didn’t like that.  ‘Can you raise it enough that I can see all the wounds?’

‘I think so.’  She pulled the vest up and over her shoulders but kept one arm over her breasts, holding the material in place.

‘Perfect, love.  Just stay still.’  He put a hand on either shoulder then lowered his head and gently kissed the small cut on her upper spine and she gasped as magic flowed from him and into her.  After a moment he drew back.  Her skin was completely repaired.  ‘Ten more.’  He said as he slipped off the couch and onto his knees, his hands stabling himself at her waist and thigh.  His lips touched the lower wounds and she bit her own to stop the groan that tried to escape.  His kisses continued over her back, her breathing increasing with each touch as he made his way back onto the couch and the final cut on her upper right shoulder.  As he finished she turned to face him, his eyes opening as he raised his head.  He froze as his gaze met hers, her lips parted invitingly.  He had a moment of decision, his hands on her flesh, her lips so close, but she took it from him, leaning until her back touched his chest and kissing him.

The kiss was slow yet deep and had Maia’s stomach and lower things dancing with excitement as she reached up to cup his head, his arms curving around her waist, pulling her back into his lap.  He dipped her back in his arms enough to get a better angle for them both and the groan she had suppressed finally purred through her throat.  His hands slowly caressed her ribcage, his thumb brushing the exposed underside of her breast and her hand convulsed in his hair at the surprising yet welcome contact.  She arched against his touch, deepening the kiss, and it was all Loki could do not to lay her down and rush into this, but he had meant what he said about taking his time, and she deserved far better than on a couch.  He scooped her up in his arms as he stood, breaking the kiss.

‘We still have not examined the bedroom.’

‘We should.’  She said breathily.  ‘Thoroughly.’

He kissed her again briefly before making his way across the room to the thus far unopened door, pushing the handle down and stepping inside.  There was ample furniture in the large room but the enormous pine four poster with white sheets and matching curtains drew both of their gazes.

‘Oh, this will suffice.’  Loki walked to the bed and laid her in the centre, her head in the pillows, as he climbed onto the bed, the outer most layers of his armour disappearing, leaving painted on leather pants and a black linen undershirt.  He maintained eye contact with her, the heat in his eyes almost tangible.

‘I should…’ Maia reached for the vest, but his hand caught her wrist lightly and a smile spread across his face.

‘May I?’

She nodded and he released her, swinging one of his legs over her knees to straddle her. His fingertips gently touched either side of her belly button and traced slowly to her waist, her breath catching as his palms flattened against her freckled skin.  Loki noted her every reaction; the way her skin fluttered involuntarily under his touch, then the way her lips trembled slightly with each breath, her blue eyes intent on his face.  His fingers spanned her back to almost touch her spine and he encouraged her to sit up.  He trailed his touch up her back as she lost her initial shyness, pressing hands to his hips and slipping them up and under his tunic.  She ducked her head as he pushed the vest up and off before splaying his hands fully on her back, resting his forehead on her hair.

‘Equals, love, remember?’

He raised his head as she tilted hers to look at him.  ‘Equals?’

‘You and I.  Equals.’  She still continued to look at him in puzzlement.  ‘My shirt, pet?’  He prompted with an amused look.

‘Oh!’  She laughed in realisation.  ‘Sorry.’

He helped her draw the tunic off him and her hands were on his back again as he threw it from the bed, her eyes trailing over his sculpted torso to his face.

‘You know, for a frost giant, you’re pretty hot.’

He leant into her, making her lay down.  ‘That’s funny, I was just thinking for a Midgardian I am not entirely certain you are not a goddess.’

‘God of Lies.’ 

‘Not with you, sweet.’

‘Promise?’

‘My word.’  He whispered against her lips.  The kiss was brief but thorough and he trailed it across her cheek to her jaw.

Maia’s fingers convulsed on Loki’s back, the firm muscles barely giving as his hands roamed over her flesh, his mouth biting, licking and kissing his way over her skin, exploring every single inch of her.  Loki remembered what had had her elicit the most responses and called on them, making additional notes as he explored new territory, listening for every murmur and hitch in her breath as he tested each curve of her body.  He made his way across her collarbone then in a straight line up her throat to her chin where he leaned back enough to look down at her face.  Her eyes fluttered open to find him looking at her intently.

‘What?’  She whispered with a faint smile.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, the part of him that had been betrayed and used needing the last  reassurance from her.  ‘Truly mine?’

She brought her hand up and cupped his cheek, licking her lips before smiling at him.  ‘Truly yours.’

He closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh, dropping his forehead to rest on her temple.  Maia leant her face towards his and kissed his cheek, her fingers threading into his hair and turning him to face her.  She kissed his lips, softly tasting him, drawing his bottom lip between hers before brushing it with the barest of touches with her tongue.  Such a willing yet simple gesture had Loki growl and he pushed at their joined lips until she released him, his tongue plunging into her mouth as he made their remaining clothes vanish with a thought.

Maia let out a whimper as she felt Loki fall free against her, long, proud and firm as he shifted one knee to nestle between hers.  Now she had the extra movement she raised her leg over his hip and his heart stepped up a gear.  It was all he could do not to rush ahead of himself and take her right now, but instead he reached his hand to her calf and traced a path up and over her hip to her waist, then ribs, until finally his thumb traced the underside of her breast, making her press against him and he shifted his weight so he could touch her fully, his thumb grazing her nipple, faintly at first, then palming her breast with more fervour.  Her response was immediate, a small cry emitting from her throat as she arched her back, the heat already pooled between her thighs increasing in a way she hadn’t felt in a long time.  She pulled back from the kiss just far enough to speak, her voice strained with need.

‘Please, Loki.’

‘Please what, love?’  He asked as he nuzzled his way from her cheek to her jaw.

‘I want you.’  She moaned as he nipped at her pulse.

‘And have me you shall, but not yet.’

‘Spoilsport.’  She whispered as he began to kiss his way down her throat.

‘Oh no, dear heart, you are the one who is about to be spoilt.’  He promised as he moved down her body, lips teasing as he went.

Maia’s nails convulsed in Loki’s shoulders as his tongue danced over her breast, drawing her nipple to a taut peak before sealing his mouth around it, sucking gently with the slightest pressure of teeth.  Loki noted her pleasured murmur as his other hand travelled over her hip then thigh, hooking it behind her knee and settling her foot on the bed, giving him the room to run his hand over the inside of her thigh, her skin quivering as her hips twitched.  Loki marvelled at her reactions as he kissed across to the other soft mound, where he lavished the same attention as the first, his fingers playing over her thighs, deliberately not touching anything more sensitive.

Maia bit her lip as Loki kissed over her ribs, his body sliding down hers as his fingers tripped over her, featherlight and teasing, the ghost of a touch to come.  His lips passed her abdomen as his fingers finally slid solidly over her, spreading the wetness she had already gathered to roll over her most sensitive spot.

Maia let out a cry that ended in the phrase; ‘Ohhhh my God!’

Loki looked up her body with a dark smile, her head was thrown back, hands pressed into his shoulders.  ‘Mmm, exactly.’  He purred before dipping his head and replacing his fingers with his lips and tongue.

Maia drew a shaky breath as Loki’s mouth worked her to the edge rapidly, her nails dragging at his skin as her hips flexed, held in place by his strong arm on her pelvis.  The coil inside her snapped and as she began to cry out Loki plunged two fingers inside her, her back bowing off the bed as the cry turned into a scream.  Loki worked her through the tumultuous throes with his lips but his fingers didn’t stop and as he added a third digit her hand flew above her head, grasping at the pillows as another wave took her before the first had subsided.

Maia shook all over and Loki raised his head to watch her as she came down, unable to stop the chuckle that escaped his lips as he slowly drew his fingers from her.  Maia swallowed heavily and glanced down as Loki crawled up her body, his eyes dark, lips smiling.

‘You are the most adorable thing when you come undone.’

‘You killed me.’  She breathed as she wrapped trembling arms around him.  ‘That’s it, I’m dead.’

‘Oh dearest, I promise you,’ he kissed her, ‘you are only just learning the meaning of pleasure, and I intend on teaching you everything I can.’  He nestled himself between her bent legs, nudging at her entrance as he kissed softly beside her lips.

‘You should be illegal.’  She whispered as she nuzzled at his cheek.

‘Would you have me outlawed, my sweet Maia?’  He paused and she shook her head.

‘Only for other people.’

‘Mmm.’  He hummed against her skin and carefully edged himself inside her.  ‘I am not the only possessive one.’  He growled as she pulled her knee up to rest over his hip.

She pressed her lips to his.  ‘Mine.’  She murmured and it was too much for him.  He snapped his hips up, filling her with a deep throb of pleasurable pain, and she gasped, pulling him in tight to her with her arms and thighs, pelvis tilting to meet him.

‘So very yours.’  He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her tilted into him as he slowly drew himself out of her.  He began a rhythm, gentle yet deep, allowing her to become accustomed to him as he kissed to her jaw and neck, biting at the juncture of her shoulder until she cried out with the pleasure the combination of his teeth on her flesh as he filled her gave.  Loki sucked at her skin, enjoying every sound she made and each physical riposte, as though she responded positively to his every touch.

Maia could feel the familiar heat growing inside her again impossibly quickly, Loki’s kiss moving to her collarbone where he left imprints of his teeth along its length as her breath caught in small gasps.

Loki’s lips left her skin and he turned them quickly, his hands on her hips to enable them to stay joined, then encouraging her to sit up.  The new depth and angle had her throw her head back with a moan and it was only Loki grabbing her hips that prevented her from falling.  Her hands grasped at his wrists as she stabilised and looked down at him in awe.  His eyelids were hooded and his lips were parted and pink, hair deliciously ruffled, and when he spoke his voice was emotional and tight.

‘Move for me, sweet, let me see you.’  He raised his hips in encouragement and she made a small noise in her throat before rocking her hips back, his hands helping her find a rhythm as his eyes tracked over her, noting every freckle, every mark he had made so far.

Maia knew she would have felt shy, were this anyone else, but Loki looked her over with reverence and hunger, which was empowering in itself.  He gave small groans that did nothing for the small amount of sanity she had left, and after just minutes she hit her peak again and Loki sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close as her body shook, high keening sounds coming from her as she clung to him.  She had to be tiring, he was sure, but he was not quite done with her yet.

As her spasms faded he carefully raised her off him and lay her down on her side before pressing himself against her back.  He drew her upper leg over his thigh and reentered her almost painfully slowly.  She whimpered and he hushed her, letting her know it was alright, knowing it would be from sensory overload, but he could end this for them both in a way that should not exhaust her completely.  He kissed softly over her shoulder as he drew himself out until only the tip remained before slowly gliding back in, her walls still clenching from her last orgasm, but it only drew him closer to his own release.  One arm held her close while the other petted her skin, incoherent murmurs falling from her lips as he continued his slow pace until he could no longer bear it.  Snapping his hips up he slammed into her several times until his body gave, and he moaned what had to be the sweetest absolution he had ever known.  He held her close, face buried in her hair as her body convulsed around his, a soft cry escaping from her lips as they shuddered together, breathing heavily.

Loki felt complete and spent all at once and he carefully slid free of her, lowering her trembling leg to the bed before gathering her fully in his arms, covering her body with his own almost completely, her back pressed tightly against his chest.

They both lay still for some time, waiting for their breathing to even, their hearts hammering rapidly.  Maia had never experienced anything like it.  Her body shook with the intensity of her beating heart and the exertion of so much pleasure, small aches giving her a delicious reminder of what they had just done, and strangely tears leaked from the corners of her eyes despite the fact she felt tired yet elated.  It had been such an intense yet tender experience.

Loki stroked damp curls from her cheek and placed butterfly soft kisses on her skin.  ‘Can you feel it, love?’  He whispered against her skin.  ‘My heart beating for you?  For what you do to me?’

Maia couldn’t speak, wasn’t sure she could trust her voice, instead she just nodded.

‘Have I stolen your ability to speak?’  He asked gently and she managed a small laugh before using what little energy she had left to shuffle around onto her back, cup his cheek in her hand and kiss him softly.  It was as they parted that Loki noticed the moistness to her eyes.  He frowned in concern.  ‘Did I hurt you, precious girl?  Did I give or take too much?’

She shook her head and swallowed before clearing her throat.  ‘You were perfect.’  She whispered with a small, tired smile.  ‘It was all perfect.’

He kissed her in gratitude of her words.  ‘You are quite sure you are well?’

‘I’m really good.’

‘You are exhausted.’  He took in her tired expression.  ‘Can you move, dear one?’

‘How far?’  She really didn’t relish the idea.

‘Just enough to turn back the bed.  I would ask no more of you.’  He brushed her nose with his.

‘I think so.’

‘Wait until I return.  We shall do so together.’  He kissed her again and rolled off the bed, standing carefully at the faint trembling through his own limbs.  Maia watched him go, enjoying the view before she realised he had red welts over his skin from her nails.  She bit her lip.  He hadn’t complained, but…the thought brought her back to her clavicle and neck and she reached up to touch them.  As though the recognition were the trigger they began to ache as she touched each one, but the ache was a pleasurable reminder, and felt like they would be a dead giveaway as to what they had been doing.

Loki came back minutes later with a small tray in his hands, containing bottles of drink, snacks, and a damp cloth.  Placing them on the bedside he climbed back onto the bed with the cloth in his hand, tapped at Maia’s thighs with his fingertips as she realised what it was for.

‘You’re so thoughtful.’  She murmured as he carefully wiped her over and she was grateful as she was definitely tender.

‘Has no man ever afforded you such a simple consideration?’  He frowned at her before throwing the cloth in the linen basket across the room.

‘Closest I’ve come to simple consideration after sex is a cuddle.’  She pushed herself up on shaking arms and together they pulled back the sheets and nestled into the pillows.

‘Barbarians.’  He muttered before passing her a bottle of water.  ‘Have this and a snack.  If you wish we can rest until dinner?’

‘Are we still going to dinner?’  She asked as she opened the water, took a drink then put it on the cabinet.

‘Anthony does seem to be expecting us.  It would be a good opportunity for you to fully replenish your energy, as I intend on stealing it from you again.’  He smiled wickedly and she flushed, the rosy shade a stark contrast to the white sheet tucked to her breasts.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him.  ‘You offer such responses to the simplest things.’  He turned her face with his fingertips and kissed her softly.  ‘If you do not wish to dine with the team do not feel you must.  We can dine here.’

‘If we don’t go Tony might come here to give me phone pointers, although I don’t think I have any clothes with a high enough neckline to be subtle.’

He leaned forward to see the marks he had left, a red welt on her neck and the imprints of his teeth lower down.  He could not help but smile.  ‘Those are not things to be shy of, kitten, and were I able I would bear the canvas of my back with your marks for all to see.  If you wish I can remove them, but your acceptance shows all you are truly mine, and nothing would please me more.’

‘You and your silvertongue.’  She sighed.

‘That cannot be a complaint.’  He said as his thumb rubbed below her lip.

‘It’s just too good at getting you what you want.’

‘Still not a complaint.’

‘Kind of hard to complain when you just repeatedly threw me into complete ecstasy.’

‘Mmm.’  He hummed, licking his lips.  ‘You did appear to enjoy yourself.’

‘All because of you.’

‘Oh no, beloved.’  He shook his head before resting his forehead against hers.  ‘Equals.  We made this magic together with nothing more than our bodies.  Do not underestimate the effect you have on me, you are quite intoxicating.’

‘I’ve never been called intoxicating before.’  She laughed softly.

‘Trust me, dear heart, for me there is no greater drug.’  He said before kissing her, his words meaning more to her than perhaps even he knew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to take a cold shower...brb...


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with The Avengers.

Loki and Maia were only five minutes late for dinner but still drew everyones attention when they entered, both with hair still damp from the shower they had shared and dressed casually.  For Loki that meant wearing a jade green shirt, the first three buttons undone at Maia’s suggestion, and black slacks; Maia in blue jeans and a turquoise t-shirt which Loki noted made her eyes shine like liquid pools.  The neckline covered most of her clavicle and her hair hung over her neck but the marks were still visible, if anyone chose to look hard enough.  Loki felt quite proud of himself, having made her realise while it may announce to everyone what they had been doing that firstly, they assumed they were anyway, and secondly, it meant something to him.  The fact she was willing to do this when she knew there would be looks, at the very least, meant a lot to him.

‘Here they are!’  Darcy called from the kitchen area where she was lifting a serving dish with oven gloves to put on the table.

‘Brother,’ Thor came over immediately, ‘I bring word from Asgard.’  He glanced at Maia but Loki gave a small nod that she realised was for permission to speak in front of her and Loki drew her closer to him.  ‘The matter is in hand.  Sif will make contact when she has news.’

‘You left it with Sif?’  Loki said in surprise.

‘Can you think of anyone we trust more to do this discretely?’

Loki thought over The Warriors Three and conceded with a raise of his eyebrows.  ‘You have her trust, brother, but she dislikes me immensely.’

‘She dislikes what you became.’  Thor rested a hand on Loki’s shoulder.  ‘She will do this for us.’

‘She will do this for you.’  Loki specified.

‘Who cares as long as she does it!’  Maia interrupted their bickering.

Loki sighed.  ‘She has a point.’

‘Apologies, Lady Maia.’  Thor smiled at her and opened his mouth to continue but Tony stepped up between Thor and Maia.

‘Secret huddle.  What are we talking about?’

‘Very little.’  Loki glared at Tony’s arm around Maia’s shoulders.  ‘The search for whomever released the drake continues but is thus far unfruitful.’

‘You’re right, that is very little.’  Tony patted Maia’s shoulder and started to walk away.  ‘Everyone, grab some food, if Maia’s neck is anything to go by Loki’s starving.’

‘Oh my God.’  Maia murmured, her cheeks flushing furiously as Loki pulled her in against his side, cradling her head to him.

‘Yes!’  Darcy yelled from the table.  ‘I told you that was why they were late!  Girls night is gonna be awesome!’

‘I think by the time Tuesday comes I might have a bad case of the too-scared-to-attends.’  Maia mumbled so only Loki could hear and he kissed the top of her head.

‘You shall be fine.’  He replied before looking over at the enormous table, laden with food.  ‘Actually, Anthony, you are not far off.  We require sustenance to replace the energy already expelled and then we will return for, what round are we on, dove?’

‘I don’t know!’  She looked up at him, pink cheeked and wide eyed.

‘We lost count.’

‘Oversharing!’  Tony called from the head of the table.

‘You shared first, Anthony.  You cannot have it both ways.’  Loki started them towards the table and she realised that this had been his tactic; to share nothing while making the others uncomfortable enough they would not pry for further information in case he overshared.  Maia was sure Darcy would still have questions but they would wait until Tuesday, she hoped.

‘Yeah, okay.’  Tony admitted.  ‘You bring your Stark Phone, Rose Red?’

‘In my pocket.’

‘Good.  Need to show you some features.’  He pushed the seat beside him out with his foot.

‘Told you.’  Darcy sung as Jane nudged her arm in an attempt to quiet her.

Tony waited until Maia had food on her plate, Loki pouring her some wine, before picking up the phone and showing her various interfaces including the wrist flick to create a floating display and live FRIDAY access at any time.  ‘Finally, there’s this,’ he showed her an operation on the display that was quick, easy, but not likely to be activated accidentally, ‘this is an emergency activation.  You hit this if you need help, no hesitation.’

‘You think I might?’  She asked as she took the phone back.

‘Well, with the index of the _Dungeons and Dragons Monster Manual_ hunting Mischief, and the two of you being joined at the hip, literally, chances are fairly high, I’d say.’

‘I guess so.  I hadn’t thought of it like that.’

Tony looked down the table to where Thor sat between Jane and Steve, plate piled high.  Maia had noticed Loki preferred lighter, more delicate food compared to his brother’s penchant for, well, just about anything.  ‘Hey, hammer bro, we really have no leads on who set the dragon loose?’

‘As yet, none, however Sif will do a thorough job while remaining subtle.’

Maia knew Loki was familiar with this Sif Thor was referring to but she wanted a little clarification, and as it was open to the table she saw no point in keeping quiet.  ‘Can I ask, who’s Sif?’

Thor went to answer but Darcy got there first.  ‘She’s this amazing Valkyrie shield maiden warrior type.  Kicks serious ass and looks hot while doing it.’

‘Really, Darcy?’  Jane asked.

‘What?  She’s my girl crush.  I would totally love to be like her.’

‘Sif is one of our most renowned warriors.’  Loki explained.  ‘An old friend of Thor’s.’

‘She was once your friend too.’  Thor reminded him.

‘And yet the moment I took the throne, at Mother’s request, she and The Warriors Three betrayed me.’

‘This is old ground.’  Thor reminded him.  ‘Must we go over it again?’

‘Merely reminding you…’

‘I swear if you say they started it, I will bash both your heads together for being so childish.’  Jane said firmly before looking at Maia.  ‘Sif will help.’

‘I wish I hadn’t asked.’  Maia smiled at her.

Jane gave her a sympathetic look.  ‘Don’t worry about it.  They don’t need an excuse to bicker like children.’

‘So, we have no clues as to who could be behind this?’  Steve asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

‘Other than the names Loki has given us and the fact they wield enough power to shield a drake’s transport here and create the dark energy from the initial attack, none.’  Thor confirmed.

‘I don’t like it.  Normally we have groups waving their arms around claiming responsibility.  This one is far too secretive.’

‘Secrets are your department.’  Tony nodded to Loki.

‘Trust me, if I had the vaguest idea of who to blame I would tell you.  Of course this would be easier if you would…’

‘Remove the cuff.’  Tony and Steve chorused.

‘Nice try.’  Nat smirked from across the table.

‘Security has been stepped up and constant scans are being made for any disturbances of any kind, as well as patrols.’  Tony added.  ‘There’s nothing you could do that we don’t have covered already.’

‘Actually, that is untrue.  In the event of another attack I may be able to identify any power being used.’

‘Still not happening.’  Steve added.

Loki shrugged.  ‘Merely a suggestion.’

The meal continued with small talk and the rest of the team were planning on hanging out afterwards; drinking, playing cards and just chilling, but Loki quickly declined as everyone knew he would, and they made their way back to their apartment.

‘When we get back will you show me how to break an enchantment?’

‘Hmm.  I had other plans, but it would be a good use of our time.’

‘We can do the other plans when I know I can save you if I have to.’

‘Oh, my beautiful voice of reason.’  He sighed.  ‘Very well. I will show you how to break an enchantment, then we shall retire for a different kind of magic.’

Maia couldn’t help but smile.

Loki was able to enchant the salt shaker and had written Maia a basic spell that would enable her to break the enchantment with its words and just the fact she held power should make it effective without her risking draining herself further.  Her first two attempts she was hesitant which stopped the spell from working, but the third time, when Loki sat her in his lap and talked her through what the words meant, it worked.  After a couple more practices she had it down and Loki told her if the worst should happen and he was trapped in a mirror she need only be in his earshot, and he would be free.  Maia hoped she never had to use it, although she feared she might, but Loki had the perfect way to distract her from her worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, next chapter...things happen...things change...things are realised...I LOVE THIS NEXT ONE!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia has another dream...or is it?

Maia’s eyes opened to the sound of an explosion, except they didn’t.  Deep in a dream from her childhood she found herself in a battle, a sword in one hand while power hummed through the other.  She wore brown leather armour, her long, auburn hair caught in a braid that flicked over her shoulder as she spun at the sound of a war cry behind her.

A heavily armed humanoid rushed at her with its axe raised but she lifted her hand, spilling fog as she side stepped, slicing upward with the sword on instinct and cleaving through the creature.

‘Time to regroup, love!’  She turned to find Loki in black armour with gold trim, young and smiling with his hand held towards her.

‘Loki?’  She frowned in confusion as her hand came up to take his.

‘The commanders have holed up, we need to help get them out.’

‘But,’ she started as he pulled her behind him to the centre of the village they were liberating.  Thor stood at the front of the wooden building, his hair shorter, shouting at those inside, with Fandral beside him, who saluted with his sword as they approached.

‘Good of you to join us, my lady.’  He smiled broadly and gave her a wink.

Thor finished his speech and turned to them. ‘They have been warned.  Destroy the hut.’

‘Destroy it?’  Maia asked in surprise.

‘Brother, can we not instead…’

‘Destroy it, Loki.’  Thor said firmly.

‘They may have hostages.’  Fandral reminded the arrogant prince.

‘They must be stopped.’

‘Let us flush them out towards you.’  Maia stepped towards him.  ‘That way you can ensure only the commanders are stopped, even take one alive for your father to have questioned.’

Thor gave her a sideways glance.  His brother may have the silvertongue but she had the voice of reason.

‘Very well, but make it fast.’

Maia gave him a grateful smile and let Loki lead her around the back of the building where Sif and Volstagg waited.

‘Go to Thor.  We shall drive them to you.’  Loki told them.

‘Be wary.  They are vicious.  Like cornered dogs.’  Sif said as she passed.

‘Oh Sif, you do care.’  Loki teased as they walked away.  ‘Ready, love?’  He looked at her.  ‘Shall I take the roof, you the doors?’

She nodded.  ‘Let’s give your brother what he wants.’

They called the power together and their targets first smouldered then took, flames growing rapidly.  Shouting began inside the hut and Loki raised her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.  ‘Well done, sweet.  Now we wait, in case any are fool enough to try and escape.’  Maia shifted her grip on her sword, settling her feet into a ready stance and Loki chuckled at her.  ‘Worry not, they are not that…damn.’  The wall exploded in a shower of splinters as a huge creature barrelled through it, followed by a dozen more warriors.  Fear leapt up Maia’s throat as Loki released her hand, manifesting himself a dagger as he set his feet.

‘Thor!’  Maia yelled as the group rushed them.

‘Don’t hold back!’  Loki told her as the group got closer.

Maia braced herself, ready for battle, but it never came.  She was staring at a shelf of leather bound books in a high ceilinged library.  She wore a simple pale blue gown with turquoise trim, gold bangles at her wrists.  She examined the titles before her, wondering why she had chosen this section, when it suddenly became dark as green cloth was draped fully around her.

‘Guess who, sunbeam?’  Loki’s voice echoed inside his cape and her heart leapt.

‘As you slipped me a note in the dining hall I assume it is our raven haired prince.’  She turned and looked up at him as he dropped his cape.

‘Your prince.’  He murmured, dipping his head to take her in a deep kiss, his arms pulling her to him.

Maia got over the initial excitement and pulled away.  ‘Loki, what if we’re caught?’

‘Let them catch us.  I wish to shout our love from the rooftops.’  He lowered his head again but she offered him her cheek.

‘But, the Allfather…’

‘I don’t care what my father thinks.’  He caught her chin in his hand and kissed her softly.  ‘I will marry you, beloved, one way or another.’

‘Oh Loki.’  She sighed as he pulled her flush against him.

‘We cannot hide this forever.’  He brushed his knuckles over her cheek.  ‘Let me ask your father for your hand.’

‘My father is not the problem.’  She argued.

‘Run away with me then.  If we come back wed there is nothing my father can do.’

‘Heimdall would stop us!’  She whispered harshly.  ‘And your father is king, there is plenty he could do, including, but not limited to, the dungeon or exile!’

‘Mother would talk him around.  She wants me to be happy, and you, love, are my joy.’

She stared into his green eyes.  ‘You are trouble, my God of Mischief.’  She sighed resignedly.

Loki disappeared and she was left looking at her own reflection in a full length mirror. Her gown was white and gold, the veil upon her hair matched and a handmaiden stepped in front of her, fixing the gauzy cloth over her face.

‘You look beautiful, my daughter.’  She turned to the voice of a man she knew as father, his red hair and beard more styled than she had ever seen them, his formal armour shining.

‘Thank you, Father.’  She smiled at him.

‘Are you ready to become an honest woman?’  He offered her his arm.

‘I am unsure a ceremony of any kind will assure that.’  She took his arm and let him lead her from the room, her stomach dancing with nervous excitement.

Everything changed again and she stood below Odin’s throne, her hands joined with Loki’s.  He looked resplendent in his green and gold armour, his helmet reflecting the lights.  The room was full to bursting for the royal wedding, and behind her stood her father, behind Loki his mother and brother.  Odin stood beside them, the gold cord that would bind their hands held before him.

‘Make your promise, my son.’

Loki smiled at her, his eyes full of love as he licked his lips before speaking.  ‘My love, you are the one with whom I can share all that I am.  I, Loki of Asgard, promise to trust you and be honest with you.  I promise to respect you, listen to you and support you.  I promise to play with you, grow and learn with you.  I promise to honour what we have, to cherish our every day.  I promise to do all of these things, through whatever life brings us.  Riches or poverty, health or illness, good times or bad, until the end of my days.  For you, my love, my Sigyn.’

Maia’s eyes flew open to be greeted by darkness, Loki’s arms around her and her head upon his chest.  She tried to make sense of who she was, where and when, as parts of her mind tried to sort between what she had dreamt and what was…her?  Who was she?  She remembered laying with Loki among furs in a golden bed, but also on white cotton, and black silk.  She remembered their wedding night, dinner the night before with Tony and the rest of The Avengers.  She knew who Sif was, they were friends, and Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg.  She knew the throne room on Asgard, its library, X-Manor, all of it.  And she remembered the way Thor looked at her when they first met, expectant but patient.

She drew herself from Loki’s embrace and he murmured but stayed asleep.  She stumbled from the bed, disoriented, putting her hand out to steady herself and finding the bedside cabinet, her fingertips brushing the Stark Phone and the display lit up, illuminating the room.  She was at The Avengers compound, in the apartment she and Loki had been allocated.  A glance around the room and everything was how they had left it, their clothes strewn around the floor where they had been discarded in a hurry, as the reality of why she and Loki had clicked so easily cleared in her mind.

She grabbed Loki’s shirt from the floor near her feet, threw on some underwear and, grabbing the Stark Phone, left the room.  She all but staggered across the living area, leaning on the back of the couch as she initiated FRIDAY, the Irish tone of Stark’s AI muted in the dark room.  ‘How can I help you, Ms Tomson?’

‘Thor.’  She said, swallowing down her pulse.  ‘Where is he?’

‘Thor is on the balcony off the common room with Captain Rogers.’

‘Thanks.’  Maia shoved the phone in the breast pocket and pushed herself towards the door.

Somehow she made it to the common room, leaning heavily on the wall the entire way, until she could see the two men faintly illuminated by the moonlight.  They were the only ones here and she was glad.  She made her way towards them, using the furniture to guide her to the glass doors.  Both men turned when they heard her, looking at her in surprise.

‘Maia?  Are you alright?’  Steve came towards her, his hand held out as she looked as though she may fall despite her hand resting on the glass of the door for support.

‘I need to talk to Thor.’  She said breathily without taking her eyes from the Asgardian prince.

‘I was just turning in anyway.’  Steve glanced back at Thor, who nodded.  ‘Well, goodnight.’

Maia waited until he had gone before speaking, her voice trembling as much as her body.  ‘Who am I, Thor?’

‘Maia,’ he took a step towards her, putting the drink he held on the table.

‘No, not Maia.  Who.  Am.  I?’  She asked, slowly and deliberately.

Thor sighed and stopped in his progress.  ‘You are, or were once, Sigyn of Asgard.  Loki’s wife.’

Maia’s breath left her in a rush, her hand sliding down the glass at his words, her body following as she sat on the floor, her pulse loud in her ears and Thor came and knelt beside her.  ‘I remember.’  She looked up at him.  ‘I remember everything.’  She patted his cheek with her hand and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.  ‘You’ve mellowed, brother.’

‘You truly remember?’  He frowned at her.

‘I remember you telling me, dancing with me at the feast the night before my wedding, that you were now my brother and you were proud to call me sister.  Just like you did at Tony’s party.’

‘I hoped my words would trigger some sort of response.’  He offered her his open arms and she leant into them, letting him hug her close.  She knew him, had all her life, and it was so good to realise it again.  'Welcome back, little sister.'  He said as they parted and he moved to sit beside her with his back against the glass.  'What made you realise?'

‘Something did, I'm not sure what.’  She rocked her head back, leaning it on the window.  ‘When did you know?’

‘I saw you in the medical room before Loki asked for the elixir.  I knew then.’

‘Why doesn’t he recognise me?’  She leant her head to look at him.

‘I believe it was to prevent him from jumping to conclusions, from rushing.  He, and you, had to rediscover your love for one another in time.  And you have.’

‘I guess so, but what does that make me?  Am I Maia with Sigyn’s memories, or Sigyn in Maia’s body, or something else entirely?’  She sighed in confusion.  ‘I think I need a drink.’

Thor got to his feet and offered her a hand up.  ‘I believe you to be one soul who has occupied two bodies, as you have both memories.  Heimdall too knew who you are, and what this means.’  He retrieved his drink and offered her his arm, leading her to the bar.  Thor offered her various bottles as she spoke.

‘But what does it mean?  The bourbon please, over ice.’

He poured a double and handed it to her, noting she leant heavily on the counter top.  ‘It means you and my brother have a second chance.  That you are meant for one another and even death itself cannot keep you apart for long.’

Maia swigged her drink and screwed up her nose at the burn she felt as she swallowed.  ‘So, I’m both?’

‘It would be the most accurate description.’

‘Do you think Loki will recognise me now?’

‘Perhaps.  Would you like me to come with you to tell him?’

‘He’s asleep.  I just need a few minutes to try and get my head around this before I share.’

Thor came back around the bar and guided her to the couch.  ‘How did you come to realise the truth?’  He asked as they sat.

‘A dream.’  She sank back in the seat.  ‘I saw a lot of different memories, such as the time you almost got Loki and I trampled to death on Alfheim.’

‘To be fair even I would not have thought them foolish enough to run towards the flames.’  He said defensively.

‘You were so angry with us.’  She smiled at the memory of how much he had yelled at them afterwards, for simply not destroying the entire hut and everyone in it.

‘You insisted on smoking them out.’

‘Whereas you just wanted us to smite them where they stood, hostages and all.’  She laughed.  'That was a much better idea.’

‘Now I can look back and see it was a rash and reckless decision.  And anger was an easy reaction.  My fear for my brother and his beloved blinded me.’

‘You’ve grown up a lot.’  She patted his knee.  ‘And Jane is lovely.  I’m so happy for you.’

‘And I for you.’  He put his arm around her.

‘Really, brother.  You have your own Midgardian.  Put mine down.’  Loki’s voice came from the doorway and Maia’s eyes went wide.  She wasn’t sure she was ready for this.

‘Loki,’ Thor said as he stood, ‘we were just talking about you.’

‘Indeed?’  He asked but Maia realised his voice was guarded, light but with a hint of suspicion.

‘I remarked how lucky you are.’

‘And why is that, specifically?’

Thor turned and looked down at Maia, offering her his hand and an encouraging smile.  With a soft sigh she put her glass on the table and took Thor’s hand, letting him draw her to her feet.  She turned to see Loki in his black lounge pants, his head tilted to one side, regarding her curiously.

‘Loki,’ she stepped way from Thor towards the man who was once her husband.

‘What is it, love?  Something wrong?’  All suspicion melted away as he looked at her, her face concerned, but there was something else, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

‘Not wrong, more…weird.’

‘But good weird.’  Thor added.

Loki looked between them, unsure what to think.  Thor was smiling and Maia looked so worried.  ‘One of you should perhaps explain.’

‘I realised something, it’s kind of big.’  Maia wasn’t sure how to approach this so she swallowed, deciding to just go for it.  ‘Loki, I am, I was, Sigyn.’

Loki felt the colour drain from his face as in the blink of an eye the woman before him changed to become a vision he had not seen for years, the woman he had loved and lost and the woman he had just developed feelings for merged into one as though a curtain had been pulled back.  Maia still stood before him but he could see her for what she was, for who she was.  Before him was the woman he loved, both of them, one in the same.

‘Sigyn?’  He asked simply, his voice soft and tremulous.  Maia nodded, unsure how he was taking it.  ‘Holy Valhalla.’  He murmured as he took a step towards her, his speed increasing until he reached her and, cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Thor left them, knowing Loki had taken this well and feeling all the better for it.  His brother deserved happiness and now he knew the truth and had another chance at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!!!! 
> 
> Maia is Sigyn!! (which was obvious, thanks so much, tags!) But now they know!!!! How will this change things? What else will she remember? So many questions?!?!
> 
> Yeah, okay, I know the answers, and they are coming, I promise! Maybe more tonight, maybe in the morning for me, I'll see how the editing is going!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion.

Maia’s hands came up to rest on Loki’s chest as he broke the kiss, studying her face in amazement, his cheeks and eyelashes damp, eyes shining with still unshed tears.

‘How is this possible?’  He whispered.  ‘How did I not see you before?’

‘I don’t know.’  Her voice cracked as so many emotions and memories flooded her and she reached up, wiping her fingertips over his cheeks as her own eyes filled.  ‘Please don’t cry, my prince, I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry.’  She screwed up her eyes as tears flooded over her cheeks.

‘Why are you sorry, love?’  He kissed at her tears as they left her eyes.

‘I didn’t mean to leave you, I didn’t want to go.’  She sobbed as the memory of her final thoughts as Sigyn overwhelmed her; that she would never see Loki again, they would never have the family they spoke of, and then blackness.  Maia couldn’t breathe, the air caught like a solid thing in her throat and chest, and Loki realised she was struggling.

‘Shush, shush.’  He stroked at her cheeks and hair, making her look at him.  ‘I’m here, love, you’re with me.  Nothing will hurt you again.  Stay with me, breathe for me.’

Maia took a sudden gasp of air, her arms twitching with the need to breathe as her lungs burned.  ‘I can’t.  I can’t.’  She sputtered and he guided her quickly to the couch, making her sit before kneeling between her legs.

‘You can, sunbeam, look at me, look only into my eyes.  Forget the then, think of now.  You’re here with me, that’s all that matters.’

Maia’s breathing began to ease, her chest heavy but it became easier to take a breath and she was glad, as she had begun seeing spots.

‘We need to talk on this, but first you must calm yourself.’  He said soothingly and she nodded.  He had so many questions but she was suffering and he could be patient.  ‘Better?’  He asked as her chest began to rise and fall in a steady but still too fast rhythm.

‘A bit.’  She nodded.  She looked over Loki’s face, remembering him as younger, even as a child, but also as the man before her.  She understood now why she felt so strongly for him, why being with him was natural.

‘Good.’  He nodded.  ‘I can’t quite believe that you’re…here?  Or that you’re you?’  He frowned in confusion.

‘Same.’  She reached up and stroked his ruffled hair at his temple.  ‘It’s surreal.’

‘How did this come about?  Did you know?’

Maia swallowed before sliding off the couch to straddle his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck and kissing him softly before resting her forehead against his as his hand splayed across her lower back.  ‘I didn’t know.  I dreamt about us tonight and it all came back.  But Thor knew.’

‘What?’  He leant away from her as a hint of anger rolled through him at his brother’s deception, but Maia recognised it, knowing him as well as she did, with so many years to now look back on. 

‘No, Loki.  This isn’t something we blame anyone for.’  She pulled him back towards her.  ‘We had to learn when it was time, and if Thor had told you I was Sigyn how would you have reacted?’

He sighed as he realised she was right.  ‘Badly.’

Maia took a deep breath now that it was easier.  ‘We needed to find this for ourselves.’

Loki’s hand slid up her back to tangle in her hair before kissing her.  ‘What do you remember?’  He asked quietly.

‘Most things, I think.  Some things are still a little fuzzy but the basics are there.’

‘Then do you remember we do our best talking in bed?’  He smiled but it was warm, his eyes full of emotion.

‘I seem to remember less talking.’  Maia smiled for the first time since he arrived.

‘That is true, but I think we deserve privacy.  Bring your drink, beloved, we have much to discuss.’

Maia leant over and grabbed her drink, taking a sip.  ‘Done.’

‘Good.’  He tucked his hands under her thighs and stood with her.

‘I was going to walk.’

‘I’m afraid if I let you go you may only be a dream.’  He said lightly but Maia knew there was truth in it.  Wanting to take the doubt from him she ducked her head, nuzzled into his neck, kissing it before sucking the flesh into her mouth.  He growled in response, his step faltering for a moment and she pulled away.

‘Fixed it.’  She kissed his cheek, looking at the mark she had left.

‘How is that fixed?’  He frowned lightly at her.

‘As long as you’ve got my mark on you, you know I’m real.’

‘Clever girl.’  He stopped and kissed her.

‘Didn’t I get you two a room already?’  Tony complained as he walked past.

‘You did, and if you will excuse me, I need to return there with my wife.’  Loki started walking again and Tony got three steps before what Loki had said sunk in.  He must have misheard, surely?

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teeny tiny chapter!

Loki kicked the door closed and pressed her against it, kissing her solidly.

‘I want to know everything of how you realised.’  He looked at her sincerely.  She nodded and he slowly lowered her to her feet and she took another sip from the crystal glass.  ‘What is it you are drinking, exactly?’

‘Bourbon.’  She passed him the glass and went to the kitchen.

Loki smelled the liquid, it was pungent and obviously Midgardian strong.  He tasted it, not all together unpleasant, but not something he would choose.  He went to her and put the glass down on the counter, she was taking a bottle of water from the fridge, wanting to water down the alcohol slightly as well as quench her thirst, but she was struggling with the lid.

‘Here, Sig, Maia.’  He corrected himself as he held his hand out to her.  ‘What should I call you?’

She passed him the bottle and let him open it for her, then accepted it back.  ‘Love?’  She suggested before taking a good swig.  ‘Both?  I don’t really know, I’m not sure who I am.  Thor said I’m one soul who’s had two bodies, but it means I have two lots of childhood to remember.  It’s…weird.’

Loki nodded.  ‘That is perhaps one of the most perceptive things he has ever said.’

‘He’s smarter than you give him credit for, always has been.’

‘All the same, his exile to Midgard worked wonders.’

‘It wasn’t the exile, it was the people he met.  Jane has had the biggest effect on him.’

‘A good woman will do that.’  He watched her as she closed the small distance between them, it all so clear now who she was that it was hard to believe it was hidden from him.  ‘But I do not want to talk about Thor.  I want you, sweet, in my arms so I know I do not imagine you.’  He held his arms out to her and she stepped into him, wrapping hers around his torso and snuggling her face into his chest as he cradled her to him.

‘I’m here, my prince.’  She murmured and it made him hold her all the closer.  She was here and he was never letting her go again.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes his intentions clear; The Avengers get sent on a mission.

Loki and Maia lay in bed talking.  She kept the shirt on; Loki said it looked better on her; and she lay on her stomach, him on his side close to her, her face beside his where he could easily place kisses on her when he wished, which was often.

‘Remember Alfheim?’  She asked as his fingertips played across the palm of her hand.

‘The siege where Thor almost got us killed?’

‘It wasn’t entirely his fault.  They ran towards the flames.’  She reminded him.  ‘The dream changed before we got into the thick of the battle, but the whole scenario, I dreamt it as a child, only now I could recognise you, and Thor, and Sif and The Warriors Three.’

‘And what came next?’  He kissed her palm softly.

‘One of our elicit liaisons in the library.’

‘Oh, they were many.’  He smiled fondly.

‘It was the first time you mentioned eloping, I think.’

‘I still say we would have got away with it.’

‘Then it was our wedding day.’  She ignored the argument he had been making for the last thousand years or so.  ‘First my preparations, then your vows.’

‘The happiest day of my life, until now.’  He leant forward and pressed his lips to hers.  ‘You are the one with whom I can share all that I am.’  Maia’s voice joined his as they recited the Asgardian vows.  ‘I promise to trust you and be honest with you.  I promise to respect you, listen to you and support you.’  She closed the distance and kissed him again.  ‘Save them, Mischief.  We might need them again someday.’

‘Are you suggesting you are not my wife?’  He gave her raised eyebrows.

‘Legally speaking I’m Maia Tomson, and she is unwed.  As for you, I suspect you are a widower, by Asgardian law.’

‘Damn logic.’  He moved closer to her.  ‘Marry me, again.  I want the nine realms to know you are mine.’

‘I thought that was what the love bites were for.’  She said teasingly.

‘We belong together, to one another.’  He insisted.

‘You always were impatient, once you set your heart on something.’

‘Because my heart is set on the one thing it has always desired.  Why delay our destiny?  We have a second chance, we should seize it.’

‘Because you’ve only known Maia a week.’

‘I’ve known you all my life, loved you almost as long.  I thought you forever lost and I would wait no longer to make you my princess again.’

She kissed him fully, leaving him no doubt as to how his words had effected her, and when they parted she smiled at him softly.  ‘I want to say yes,’

‘Then do.’  He interrupted her.

‘But it won’t be understood here.’  She explained.

‘Your parents.’  He said, understanding.

‘Just to start with.  The media already had a field day with The Avengers taking you in, and if you marry a Midgardian this quickly they’ll assume tricks, or an arranged marriage.  It won’t be simple.’

‘Then let us ask Thor to speak with Odin.’  He laced his fingers with hers.  ‘We can be wed under Asgardian law again.’

‘You are relentless.’  She sighed.

‘I want to waste no time.  We have been apart too long as it is, sunbeam.’  He gave her what she now remembered as his puppy dog eyes and she shook her head.

‘We will speak to Thor, but only for his opinion.’

He grinned and kissed her hand.  ‘You already know you shall not regret it.’

‘I said we’d ask!’  She argued as he pulled her towards and under him, pressing his body against hers.

‘Whether you are Sigyn, or Maia, or some combination of the two, I love you and I care not what anyone else thinks, as I did then.  You will be my wife again, by all the laws of the nine realms.’

Her gaze softened and she stroked her hand over his cheek.  ‘I love you too.’

He bowed his head towards hers but before their lips touched an alarm began to sound, shrill and loud, throughout the building.

‘I’m getting pretty sick of being interrupted.’  She complained as they kicked off the covers and got out of bed.

‘Not the only one, sweet.  One day I will take you away from all this, just the two of us, I swear it.’

They ran down the corridor together, aware of a good deal of personnel heading in various directions.  Finally they found Tony and Steve as they were preparing to leave.

‘What’s going on?’ Loki asked as they approached.

‘Emergency.  Avengers heading out.’  Tony replied, checking the wristbands he had on.

‘We don’t think it’s related to the threat you’re under.’  Steve looked at him.  ‘But stay inside, just in case.’

‘We had no plans to leave.’  Maia replied.  ‘Is there anything we can do?’

‘Stay out of trouble.’  Tony patted her shoulder before the two men headed towards the door.

‘How suspicious are we of this?’  Maia asked as the sound of a Quinjet engine roared to life.

‘Oh, very.’  Loki said, leading her to the window to watch as The Avengers left the compound.  ‘We need to rest but we also need to be wary.’

‘We need some sort of magical early warning system.’  She said thoughtfully and Loki gave her an amused smile.  ‘What?  It’s not that stupid an idea!’

‘It is a tremendous idea, but I now realise how you knew I could channel your power.’

‘Well, I hope you’re ready to do it again.’  She said as the alarms shut off.  ‘Because I don’t know how to even start working that out.’

‘Of course you do.’  He put his arm around her as they started the walk back.

‘I know the theory for it.’  She argued.  ‘As Sigyn I could have done it, but as Maia I’m wired differently.’

‘Not at all, dove.’  He shook his head.  ‘I think it may be the perfect time to test your power, now that both sides of you are one.’

‘And when I fail and fall asleep for hours?’

‘You shall not fail.’  He insisted.  ‘I believe the reason you have struggled with control is because you have treated it as a mutation, the same reason I felt it act like Asgardian sorcery; because that is what it is.’

‘Asgardian sorcery?  You think I have Sigyn’s abilities too?’  She gave him a sceptical look.

‘They are your abilities, love.  No one can take that from you.’

She thought for a moment.  She knew what Sigyn’s power had felt like and what it was capable of, but she didn’t know if it would work.  ‘If I try, and fail, we lose our shot.’  She said quietly.  ‘But if you channel my power, put up what we need, then I’m happy to test it.  We still have the elixir, I just don’t like the idea of being asleep when we could be attacked.’

He sighed.  ‘My beautiful voice of reason.  I would not leave you vulnerable.  I will channel your power again so we can try and sleep in safety.’

‘Thank you.’  She leant her head against him.

‘None necessary, sunbeam.  But we will test your power, now we know a little more about it.’

‘Tony said Monday.’  She reminded him.

‘And Tony isn’t here.’  He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note I should have mentioned in the dream sequence flashback, the vows I used are mostly old Norse wedding vows I found online, and I think they're gorgeous!


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers Nutella in one of the best possible ways; Charles finds out about their relationship; Darcy finds out the truth; Maia is a little firebrand...literally!

Nothing attacked while they slept, Maia’s sleep was dream free, and Loki woke her in such a way she didn’t think she could ever hate mornings again.  Once they were capable of walking they shared a shower before dressing and heading into the living area.

‘Breakfast, dear heart?’  Loki offered.

‘I’ll make it.’  She put her Stark Phone on the table and headed towards the kitchen.

‘I hate to remind you, pet, but you can’t cook.’

‘No, Sigyn couldn’t cook.  Maia is pretty good at it, thank you.’  She gave him a look of mock indigence.

‘I shall be the judge of that.’  He came and stood close behind her where she was looking in the fridge.

‘You didn’t complain about the omelette yesterday, and if you judge my cooking, my prince, you will be eating it thought a straw.  Just shut up and enjoy the fact I’ve had an upgrade.’

‘And what an upgrade it is.’  He murmured into her hair as his arms snaked around her waist.

She shoved the door closed and leant back in his arms to look up at him.  ‘Do we have any inkling of what we’re doing tonight for our date?’

‘No clue, love.’  He kissed her forehead.  ‘Does it matter?’

‘Not really, but if it involves dinner then we’ll want a light lunch.  French toast.’  She pulled the door open again.

‘French toast?’  Loki frowned in confusion as she passed him eggs.

‘Breakfast.  French toast.’  She stepped out of his single arm embrace and started gathering what she needed.  ‘I’m overthinking the date thing.’

‘As long as we are together it matters not.’  He put the eggs down and stepped out of her way as she moved around the kitchen.

‘I guess so.’  She smiled at him.

Loki watched her as she broke and whisked the eggs.  He remembered Sigyn trying to cook for him and being so flustered she had thrown a pot out of the window.  Maia on the other hand was humming, calmly doing what needed to be done.  Her small hands were efficient and tactile, and although the kitchen was new to her she easily found her way.

‘Do you like Nutella?’  She asked.

‘I don’t know.’

She looked at him in surprise.  ‘You haven’t tried it?’  He shook his head.  ‘You should.  It goes great in a french toast sandwich, although it can be sickly if you put too much in.  Luckily I’m a pro at it.’  She grabbed the jar she had seen from the cupboard, removed the lid and peeled off the gold foil.  ‘I warn you, it’s addictive.’  She took a teaspoon from the drawer, stuck it in the top and put it on the counter beside him.

‘And I should just eat it from the spoon?’  He looked at her dubiously.

‘You used to trust me.’  She took the spoon herself.  ‘It’s great on toast, or pancakes, or on cakes.  It’s just all good.’  She sucked the spoon, took a handful of his shirt, and pulled him down for a kiss.

Loki was pleasantly surprised by the flavour, not to mention her chosen method of getting him to try it.  The sweet richness rolled off her tongue in a silken wave and he couldn’t help but pull her against him, tangling his hand in her hair.  After moments they parted and he narrowed his eyes at her as she grinned.  ‘Good, right?’

‘Very, but not for breakfast.’  He let her go and picked up the jar,  re-screwing the lid and walking away with it.  ‘This goes beside the bed for later.’

She raised her eyebrows.  ‘I hadn’t thought about that.’  He looked over his shoulder and gave her a heated look.  ‘I’ll never look at Nutella the same again.’  She muttered as she went back to making breakfast.

Loki had to admit the french toast was pleasant, and the company more so.  He found himself looking at her whenever he could, marvelling at the fact she sat before him, every little motion familiar now he knew who she was.  When they were done Maia made hot drinks, bringing him tea to where he sat on the couch.

‘Do you think we could convince the jailers to let us have some time in the yard today?’  She asked as she put her coffee on the table beside his tea.

‘Perhaps.  Feeling a little caged, dove?’  He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in against him as she tucked her legs up beside her.

‘A bit.  I like fresh air and having the windows open is still a poor substitute.’

‘You always did enjoy outdoor activities.’  He teased.

‘I don’t remember you ever complaining.’  She pointed out.

‘Other than the time my mother almost caught us in her private garden, it was always incredibly pleasurable.  I suspect we would not have such an opportunity, if we were permitted time within the grounds.’

‘Another time.  That’s a promise.’  She leant her head to look up at him.

‘I wonder if Anthony has a flowerbed we can desecrate.’  He replied thoughtfully.

‘He has a lot of cars.’  Maia smirked.

‘And you have the tenacity to call me mischief, love.’  He kissed her nose.  ‘Perhaps before we consider tainting one of Anthony’s prized possessions we should take this opportunity of uninterrupted time to see if your powers respond any differently now we know to treat it thus.’

‘How are we going to do that when Tony told us no working until Monday, which means no access to Bruce’s cell, and with everyone out on the mission there’s no one to deactivate your cuff.’

‘We don’t need either one.  I will show you some very basic tricks.  I believe you may be able to duplicate them.’

She wrinkled her nose in doubt.  ‘Really?’

‘I have faith in your abilities, sweet.’

‘Glad one of us does.’  She leant forward and picked up their cups, passing him his before sitting back.  'If I mess this up tonights date may get postponed.’

‘I will keep it simple.  Drink up and we can get started.’

‘Bossy prince.’  She murmured into her cup as he chuckled.

Minutes later they sat on the floor opposite one another crosslegged.  Loki demonstrated how to create a small ball of light which pulsed around his hand.  She could feel there was some sort of static in the air, and she remembered how power felt as Sigyn, but the two just didn’t seem to match up.  He talked her through what he was doing then told her to try.  She took a breath and concentrated, trying to think how easy it had been as Sigyn.  She frowned and watched her hand as orange light danced around her fingertips, almost a ball, spasming in and out of shape.

‘That’s my girl.’  He said quietly.  ‘A little more and you have it.’

She nodded, not wanting to talk and ruin it somehow, and she pushed harder.  The light burst into flames and expanded, the sudden flash making Maia jump and instinctively pull her hand away from it, which made it fall to the carpet and start to smoulder.

‘Shit!’  She leapt to her feet to go get the fire extinguisher from the kitchen.

‘Don’t worry, love.’  Loki let his Jotun form glide over his hands and pressed them to the flames, extinguishing them with a hiss.  When he moved his hands again there was a black scorch mark on the beige carpet.

‘I made a mess of that.’  She looked at him and realised her vision was fuzzy around the edges.  ‘Whoa, dizzy.’

‘No harm done.’  Loki got to his feet beside her.  ‘You did well.’

‘I set fire to the carpet.’  She argued.

‘Which you could not have done just days ago without falling asleep.’  He reminded her with his arm supportively around her.  ‘It is an improvement, regardless of the end result, dearest.’

She leant against him as a wave of lightheadedness ran through her.  ‘Once this passes can we try somewhere less flammable?’

‘The training room should be free.’  He suggested as he made her sit on the chair for a moment.  ‘Other than dizzy do you feel any ill effect?’

She shook her head and wished she hadn’t, her vision bouncing.  ‘This is enough.’

‘Let me get you some water, sweet.’  He brought her a glass of iced water and found she had shifted position to lean on her knees, head down.

‘Why do we do this when we’re dizzy?  Surely it just makes your blood rush to your head.’  She asked.

Loki smiled at her question.  ‘I don’t know, beloved.  Here.’

She sat up and took the glass.  ‘I do feel a little better.’

‘Take your time, dove.’

Half an hour later they were on their way to the training room.

‘Shoot, I never did call Charles back.’  Maia realised.

‘Call him now.  I am sure he will be relieved to hear you are well.  No doubt he will have seen news of the attack.’

‘I hate to worry him.’   She pulled her Stark Phone from her pocket and found Charles’ personal number, pressing it to her ear.  It rang several times before he answered.

‘Hello?’

‘Hi, Charles, it’s Sigyn…shit, sorry, Maia, it’s Maia.’

Loki laughed at her mistake.

‘Maia, thank you for calling.  I was rather worried after the news of the attack on the tower.  Are you alright?’

‘I am.  Sorry I didn’t call you sooner, my phone was destroyed and it’s been very busy.’

‘I imagine.  You sounded…busy when I called.’  He said, his tone teasing.

She pulled a face, knowing she was busted.  ‘Well, Loki and I hit it off better than anyone could have imagined.’

‘You and…Loki?’  He said in surprise.  ‘Are you sure that’s wise?’

‘More like predestined.’  Loki squeezed her hand reassuringly as she spoke.  ‘It’s a hell of a story.’

‘I have time.’

‘I’ll give you the abridged version.  Loki’s been helping me unlock my powers, because they act like Asgardian sorcery, and there’s a reason for that, but it’s going to sound really weird.’

‘Maia, I run a school where our science teacher is blue and furry.  I can handle weird.’

She laughed.  ‘Okay, all we ever deal with is weird.  I had a dream that unlocked something in me.  Turns out I’m the reincarnation of the soul of Loki’s wife, Sigyn.’

‘Holy shit!’  They drew up short at the sound of Darcy’s voice as they were about to round a corner, and she came around it with her mouth open, eyes wide.  She wore pink bunny slippers, plaid lounge pants, a Puente Antigua t-shirt, and was holding an enormous cup of coffee.  ‘Really?’

‘Just a second, Charles.’  She turned to Darcy.  ‘Let me just finish this call and you can grill us.’

‘Oh my God, yes!’

‘Sorry, Charles, I’m back.’

‘You say you are his wife reborn?’

‘Seems so.’

‘And you are to take his word for it?’  She could hear the suspicion in his voice and she couldn’t blame him.

‘Actually I realised before Loki, and Thor already knew.  Do you think you’d be able to come to The Avengers Compound sometime and check my head?  I could do with your advice about the memories, given how these powers are acting, and we’re kind of on lockdown.’

‘Of course.  Let me check my schedule and get back to you.’

‘Thanks, Charles, it means a lot.’

‘Don’t mention it, Maia, or do I call you Sigyn now?’

‘To be honest I think I’d answer to both.’  She laughed.

‘I look forward to meeting the new you.’

‘So far I’m not that different.’

‘As is often the case.  I’ll speak to you soon.’

They rung off and she looked at Darcy expectantly.  ‘Go on.’

‘His wife?’  She squealed.  ‘Like as in “I now pronounce you” wife?  Really legally married husband and wife?’

‘And she will be again.’  Loki said insistently.

‘Dude, I didn’t know you were ever married!  I mean I knew about the horse thing,’ she looked at Maia, ‘was that yours too?’

Loki laughed.  ‘Sleipnir exists but I am neither his mother or father.  It was a rumour I started with Midgardian scholars as a jest.  It is not my fault they were gullible fools.’

‘We never had any children.’  Maia said and Loki noted a hint of sadness to her voice that made his heart ache.

‘Yet.’

‘A wedding _and_ babies!’  Darcy grinned excitedly.

‘Eventually.’  Maia admitted.

Darcy shoved her cup into Loki’s hand and hugged Maia.  ‘Oh God!  Congrats!  I am such a sucker for a good romance!’

‘You don’t think it’s weird because we’ve only known one another a week?’  Maia asked as she let her go.

‘No.’  She scoffed.  ‘Past life loves finding one another again is amazing!  I have to tell Jane!  Does Thor know?  Tell me as soon as you set a date, or have to pee on a stick.  I need to see if we can bring girls night forward, I can’t wait that long.’  She set off down the corridor.

‘Darcy?’  Loki called after her and as she turned he held up her coffee.

‘Whoops.’  She ran back again.  ‘You need to put a ring on it, dude.’  She said as she took her cup.  ‘It’s a better way of staking your claim than biting the poor woman all the time.’

‘I shall bear that in mind.’

‘You better.’  She called back over her shoulder.

‘The whole compound will know by dinner.’  Maia said quietly.

‘It doesn’t matter, kitten.’  He pulled her into his side and started them walking again.  ‘Do you mind our betrothal being public?’

‘Not really.  I love you and people will know that.  I just don’t want anyone jumping to any conclusions.’

‘Such as that I may have coerced or be-spelled you somehow?’

‘Maybe.  I don’t want it questioned, I don’t want suspicion because of it.’  She threw out her hand that still held her Stark Phone in frustration, and it burst into flames.  The sudden heat made Maia squeal and jump, dropping the handset that burned brighter than the previous fire, on the floor.

‘Fire detected.’  Came FRIDAY’s voice and the sprinklers suddenly kicked in, dousing them both in water.

‘Crap.’  Maia mumbled as the water rained down on them but Loki just laughed.

‘Looks like you need another phone, beloved.’

‘And dry clothes.’  She pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a little angsty, or at least Maia gets quite upset. I have cried every time I've reread this chapter along with her, just as I did when I wrote it, but I do get a little tied up in my fics!
> 
> Hey, so anyone who doesn't know me from Facebook, have I told you the story of how I make my 12 year old daughter scream from across the house? It's kinda funny! And a bit mean, but funny mean! She'll be in her room watching Youtube and I take over her TV with my phone and start streaming videos of Tom Hiddleston dancing! I normally hear this scream from the other end of the house! It's hilarious, and I just sit and laugh until I cry! Of course the biggest scream was when I sent her his ALS challenge...


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down in the training room, Loki accidentally drops a bombshell.

Finally changed again Maia called Charles on the landline and explained her cell was temporarily out of commission.  Again.  He had cleared his schedule and would travel to the compound the next morning and Maia informed FRIDAY to expect him.

Loki took Maia not to a gym as she had expected when he said training area, but a large hanger where The Avengers trained together without fear of doing too much damage.

‘If I ever get the hang of this I’m taking you to the Danger Room.’  

‘Danger Room doesn’t sound like somewhere I would willingly take you.’  He frowned at her.

‘You’ll love it.’  She squeezed his waist.  ‘It’s where the X-Men train.  Holographic simulations you can kick the crap out of.’

‘That doesn’t sound too dangerous.’

‘You can dial it up to do serious damage.  Even you would find it a challenge.’

‘If I ever have this cuff removed I look forward to it, however I still don’t like the thought of you being exposed to such a thing.’

She smiled at his unnecessary worry.  ’I trained there, admittedly not on as high a level as recruits who could use powers, but if I do get a hold on them it would be a good place to see what I can do in a controlled environment.’

‘I believe you to be capable of all you were and more, petal.  May I ask what your training consisted of, if not magic?’

‘Hand to hand.  A little weapons training, mostly defensive because I’d never be on active duty.’

‘That relieves me somewhat.  I feared for you every time we entered battle together.’

‘But you never stopped me.’  She reminded him.  ‘And I didn’t say I’d never had to use the training I got at X-Manor, just that I never had any missions.’  She walked away from him, looking around the huge room but he caught her wrist and she looked back at his concerned face.

‘How did you use your training?’

‘Besides beating up ex-boyfriends?’  She smirked but he gave her an admonishing glare.   ‘Loki, everyone who works at the school knows the emergency procedures.  It’s often attacked, one way or another, and as a teacher I was charged with helping the kids evacuate.  You can’t do that and not get involved in some conflict.’

‘Then I would insist you do not return for anything other than a visit.’

‘You know my placement here is only currently temporary?  It’s not just if I want to stay but if they want to keep me on.’  She said as he stepped into her.  ‘And insisting I don’t do something is pretty much guaranteed to get me to do it.’

‘Still stubborn.’  He shook his head.

‘Independent, and I won’t be bullied into anything.  X-Manor has been my home for over a decade.’  She argued.  ‘They’re family to me.’

‘Family is not the be all and end all.’

‘Your mother would disagree.’

‘If she still breathed.’

Maia’s heart clenched as his words sank in.  Frigga was dead?  She had, as Sigyn, known Frigga since she was a girl, she had once called her the daughter she had never had, and she was gone?

Loki watched as Maia stumbled back, her bottom lip trembling as the colour drained from her face.  She didn’t know.  ‘Love, I’m sorry.  I thought…’

‘She’s…she’s dead?’  Her voice came high and tight as her eyes filled with tears.  She felt as though her heart was breaking.

‘I assumed you knew.’  He said softly as he tried to take her in his arms but she pushed him away, taking two steps back before turning and walking across the hanger as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Loki wanted to comfort her, but she had walked away so he would give her her space, though it pained him to see her cry.  If he had had any doubt in his mind about how he felt, it melted away.  He could not bear this.  He had hurt her, unintentionally, but still.

Maia’s head buzzed as she cried, her hands clenching into fists.  Frigga had been their greatest supporter as a couple, beside Thor.  She helped Odin see sense over their betrothal, and she was gone.  Grief and frustration boiled over in her, she screamed, dropping to her knees as power jolted through her, a cold burn starting in her chest that flooded through her veins and out.

Loki braced his feet, sliding backwards as the ice cold power drew his Jotun form to the surface, his breath fogging in the air.  The initial force of the power stopped but it continued to flow from her, ebbing with each sob that racked her body and snow began to fall around her.  Loki could bear it no more; he walked carefully on the slick floor, the power that flowed from her bitter and he could not have hidden his Jotun side if he tried.  He sat beside her with his knees bent and put his hand on her back, guiding her towards him.  She all but collapsed in his arms, curling up between his legs with her cheek pressed to his chest, her hands grasping at his shirt.  He held her close as she cried, wrapping as much of himself around her as he could.

Her tears began to subside into small gasps and she leant back from him, her cheeks stained and eyes red.

‘When?’  She asked, her voice broken.

‘Just before the convergence.’

She nodded.  She remembered when that was.  ‘How?’

He wiped his thumbs over her cheeks with his fingers in her hair before answering.  ‘Dark elves attacked Asgard.  She died protecting Jane.’

‘Our Jane?’  She checked and he nodded.  It was then she realised he was in his Jotun form, blue skinned and red eyed.  ‘You’re blue.’  She murmured as tears still silently edged down her face and Loki tried to catch each one.

He smiled sympathetically at her.  ‘Your doing, love.  As is the snow.’

‘Snow?’  She swiped at her eyes as she sat up fully, noticing the flakes settling on his hair, then the rest of the room, the snow heavier where they sat, the entire room coated in a thick layer of ice.

‘Shit, sorry.  How do I..?’  She left the sentence unsaid.

‘Do not let it aggrieve you, dear heart.  Your power is growing and your emotions in turmoil.  Come, sit, we will tame the storm together.’

She sniffed as she let him turn her to sit with her back to his chest, his arms over hers, cheeks together.

‘I’m sorry I broke the news in such a way, precious one.  I forget sometimes you do not have the knowledge of the rest of the team.’  She nodded but didn’t speak.  She was more concerned with the fact she was creating so much cold and didn’t know how to stop it.  ‘Can you feel your power, sweet?’

‘I don’t know what I’m feeling.’  She whispered.

‘I know what you are feeling.’  He sighed sadly.  ‘It’s an empty sensation, yet painful at the same time.  You feel nauseated and hurt, and above all injustice that this happened.’

Maia listened to his words, his emotions shown in his tone, and while he had had some time to get used to the fact, it would still hurt.  Grief was never fully extinguished for someone you loved, no matter what people said, it never got easier, the initial shock left but with it went a part of you and a new chapter of your life began without that person.

‘I’m sorry, Loki, it was a bit of a shock, but I really have no right to…’

‘You have every right.’  He interrupted her.  ‘My mother may not have known Maia but she loved Sigyn as one of her own.  You are still the girl she adored, and more.  You are allowed the first throes of grief.  I handled it no better myself.’

‘I wish we could have faced it together.’  She whispered as she realised her tears were beginning to freeze on her face.

‘If you had not been lost to me a good many things would have been different, I don’t doubt.’  He kissed her cheek.  ‘I know this is quite a thing for me to say, given my current form, but you are chilled, beloved.  You must try and release the grip the power has on you.  If you seek you may find a tense layer like a cold blanket of mourning.  Push it away.  You do not give in to it, you are stronger than this, you have control, you rule over this.’

She closed her eyes and could feel what he meant.  She could feel a dense pressure all around her, oppressive to the point of almost painful.  She tried to shrug it off, to push it away, but to no avail.

‘It won’t budge.’  She shook her head.  ‘It’s too hard.’

'Don't panic, dove, we will try something else.  Instead of pushing it away, breathe it in.  The power is yours and yours alone, it came from inside you and you can bring it back.  Breathe along with me, call it back a little at a time.  Nice and slowly, breathe in...and out.'

She did as he suggested, matching her breathing to his, and the power sank into her willingly.  The tension Loki could feel coiled through her muscles seemed to lessen and she slumped slightly, exhausted.  Loki moved her in his arms so he could see her face.  She was pink, puffy and tired but still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

'Better, love?'

She nodded as the last of the snow fell.  'I think so.'

'You have much to be proud of.'  He kissed her forehead.  'But you now deserve some reprieve.  No more toying with magic today.'

'Okay.'  

He helped her to her feet on the snow covered ice and they made it to the stairs with only a minimal amount of slipping.  Getting up them was slightly harder and they clung to the handrail.  Once at the top Maia looked out over the ice coated room.  It looked like Christmas had come early.

'What do we do about this?'  She asked as Loki took her hand.

'Let nature take its course.  The room has adequate drainage, although,' he waved his hand and a slippery floor sign appeared in the doorway, 'forewarned is forearmed.'  He pulled her out into the hallway, his Jotun form slowly retreating.  'Let us go and find hot drinks and a blanket for you.'

'That sounds pretty good.'  She smiled, but there was a sadness in her eyes.  The news had hit her hard and Loki considered what else he may have to break to her easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Maia...


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a solution to one of their problems.

‘Your power is increasing, we will have to work on your control.'  Loki said as he brought Maia a hot chocolate on the couch.  He had wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and removed her shoes, her hands and feet still painfully cold.  She felt drained, emotionally and physically, and he was right; she had felt out of control and she had seen enough kids overwhelmed by their powers to know it could be a problem.

'That would be good.'  She said quietly as he sat beside her.  'Maybe Charles can offer some advice.'

'Perhaps, but as it is sorcery it may not respond as a mutation does.'

She nodded.  'I remember how I used to do it, how it felt as Sigyn, but it's different.'

'Can you describe how it differs?'

She thought for a moment.  'The sorcery, the tricks, that was like a hum I could feel, just waiting for me to instruct it.  My power on its own before, I had it locked down in a mental box, but it always pushed, trying to make me lose the control over it, and when I did free it, it was like an explosion.  Now I feel like I'm stuck somewhere in between.  I can feel the power humming but I don't know how to connect to it, and it knows how to unlock the box instead of me.  It, it's going to sound weird.'

'We all need weird sometimes, beloved.'  He pressed the back of his fingers to her nose and she knew he was seeing if she was warming any.  It was still chill to the touch.

She sighed.  'It's like the sorcery can control it and it's using my emotions as a guide.'

'That is less weird than you would imagine.  Drink up, sweet, you are still like ice.'  He wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her to help her warm up.  'If you hold Asgardian sorcery yet you are, genetically speaking, a human, it may be a conflict between the two.  I believe we should, for now, think less on your mutation and more on the inability of your body to understand what it needs to when utilising sorcery.  It is no wonder you cannot make sense of it, if your mind cannot fathom what it contains.'

'How do we get it to understand?'  

'Practice, dear heart.'  He kissed her temple.  'You have something of an advantage that you have the memory of when you were my fair Sigyn to call upon to aid you.  We can use that.'

'You always make things sound so easy.'

'You always worried too much.'

'I worried the perfect amount for the wife of the God of Mischief.'

'And you will again, no doubt.'

She stared into her mug for a moment, needing to say something that was a little off topic but she felt the need to get it off her chest.  'Loki, what are we doing?'

'I'm trying to warm you, love.'

She turned and looked at him.  'Apart from that.  I mean, is this something you want?  I know who I am and who I was,' she put her mug on the table, 'and being together again, it means the world to me, because you do, but I'm human and you're virtually immortal.  If it will save you hurting again in the long run I don't hold you to anything.  I don't hold you to our vows.'

Loki watched and listened as she gave him the opportunity to step away, to stop him from losing her again, even though that was exactly what she was offering.  His Sigyn, his Maia, she was always so selfless.

'Beloved, worry not.  I would trade nothing in these nine realms for what we have.  I would burn worlds for just one more day, one more hour with you.  You have made me realise there may be hope for me, that my frozen heart can love and be loved, and that happiness, my happiness, lays within my grasp once more.  The way you rekindle emotions I thought long dead with the simplest of gestures astounds me, and I would have you as my wife in a million lifetimes.'

Maia swallowed the lump in her throat at the raw affection in his words.  'A simple "No, you're stuck with me." would have done.'  She said quietly.

'But it would not have raised the colour to your cheek, or the softness to your gaze.'  He stroked her skin with his knuckles.  'I would wed you again, with your permission, and make the life we lost, to have all the things we missed the opportunity for.'

'Like children?'  She asked, knowing he had already mentioned the possibility.

'To see you swollen with our child would fulfil the final desire I hold.'  He kissed her.  'But I shall rush you neither to marriage or a family.  You have had many changes in the last week, a new life to adjust to, but I do have one request.'

'What?'

'Stay with me.  Think not on returning to Xavier's, your place is beside me, as mine is beside you.  If not on the team, if not as my guide, then as my wife.'

She leant in and kissed him. She knew she didn't want to leave him, and she had wanted a new challenge, she just got more than she bargained for.  'Yes.'

'Yes?'  He checked.

'Yes, I'll marry you again.  Yes, I'll stay with you.'

Relief flooded him and he pulled her to him for a slow, deep kiss, and when they parted he left next to no space between them.  'Precious girl, you have made me the happiest man in all the nine realms.  And worry not for your mortality.  I have a plan.'

'That isn't always a good thing.  I remember some of your simple plans going very awry, let alone the tricky ones.'

'This is virtually foolproof.'

'It's the virtually part that worries me.  What are you going to do?'

'I will send word to Idunn.'

'The Golden Apples?'  Maia leaned back in surprise.  'Odin won't agree to giving an apple to a mortal and you know it.'

'This doesn't concern the Allfather.  Idunn owes me a debt and for you I shall claim it.'

Maia, or rather Sigyn, remembered Idunn, the Goddess of Mortality.  Her orchard housed the tree that grew the Golden Apples that granted Asgardians their vigour, youth and near immortality, and only Idunn could pick them.  The daughter of Freya she was tall, beautiful and skilled with many weapons, taking her job of tending the tree very seriously.  'You've really thought this through.'

'I shan't lose you again, my heart, no more missions without me by your side.'  He raised her hands and peppered kisses over her knuckles.

Maia smiled softly, thinking of the supposedly straightforward mission she had been on as Sigyn.  The ambush that had gone catastrophically wrong.  'I don't think I'd be trusted with another mission, after the last one.'

'Good.  You are still cold, sweet.  Finish your chocolate and I shall set up a movie.  You deserve to relax, until we must dress for our date.'

'You're changing the subject.'  She said as he got up and collected the multi remote.

'Am I?'  He smiled at her with exaggerated innocence in his eyes.

'You are.  How will you get word to Idunn, first off?'

'I shall ask Thor.'

'He'll get sick of being your messenger boy.'

'Then I shall suggest it coincide with one of his return visits.  He supports us, dove, he always has.'

Maia nodded.  Thor had noticed his brother's feelings for Sigyn had changed almost before Loki did, and had encouraged them together, arranging for the three of them to socialise then backing out with some excuse, or simply arriving so late it was not worth him being there.  'Okay, we know Thor will do it.  What about how Idunn owes you?  What exactly did you do for her?'  She narrowed her eyes at him.

'Such scepticism, petal.  Do I taste jealousy in the air?'

'More suspicion than jealousy.  I remember only too well what some would ask for in return of a favour at a later date.'  She shuddered as she remembered some of the offers she had had from various court members.  It was clandestine and underhanded and while some were easy to fulfil, some ran into the personal and perverted.

'My sweet, Maia, worried for my virtue.'  He smiled as he turned on the TV.

'You haven't been virtuous for a long time.'  She side eyed him before picking her cup up again.

'Not in most respects, but my dignity remains intact however, where Idunn is concerned.  Some time back storm giants stole her supply of apples.  Thor and I retrieved them.'

'Okay, that's not so bad.'

'You and your rampant imagination.'  He chuckled.

'You always liked that.'

'And I cannot wait to see what else you can come up with, but for now you need to rest before tonight, and I would like to see what _Mr McFly_ got up to in the future.'

They settled in and after a very short while Maia moved to lay with her head in Loki's lap, the blanket spread over her.  Loki played with her hair, watching her eyes grow heavier instead of the movie, until she drifted off into a light doze.  He was content, perhaps for the first time in years, and it was all because fate had returned her to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I think I'm addicted to sharing this with you! I'm only ten chapters ahead on my editing now! eep! You're catching me up!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers return and immediately jump to conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said no more tonight, but I'm about to go to sleep and managed to get a couple more chapters edited so I'm ten ahead again! So here you go! Enjoy one more!

Tony and Steve stood at the top of the stairs leading down to the training area, looking at the ice coated room in puzzlement.

'Can a broken air conditioning unit do this?'  Steve asked as he carefully walked to the edge where the handrails held icicles.

'Nope.  Not to this degree.  Icicles on the unit maybe, but not an entire hanger.'

‘So, what could do this?'

Realisation dawned on them both at the same time and they looked at one another.  'Loki.'  They chorused as they turned for the door.

'If he's hurt her there'll be hell to pay.'  Steve said as they ran through the corridors.

'FRIDAY, locate Loki.'  Tony yelled.

'Loki is in his apartment, Boss.'

'And Maia?'

'She's with him.'

'I don't think he'd hurt her intentionally.'  Tony hoped he was right.

'But unintentionally, that amount of ice...'  Steve left the words hanging in the air between them.  'FRIDAY, how are Maia's vitals?'

'Body temperature is a few degrees down, Captain Rogers, and she doesn't seem to have conscious brain waves.'

'Unconscious?'  Steve glared at Tony before peeling off at high speed, leaving Tony behind.

Loki jumped as the door crashed in, and he calmly paused the movie before looking over the back of the couch to see Steve stalking angrily towards him.

'There had better be a good reason for this intrusion, Steven.  The doc has just been struck by lightning and disappeared.'

'Where is she?'  Steve demanded.

'Maia?'  Loki frowned.  'She's right here, sleeping, which she will not be for long if you continue to yell.'

Steve reached the back of the couch and looked down to see Maia seemingly sleeping soundly with her head on Loki's thigh, a blanket covering her.

'What did you do in the training room?'  Steve came around the couch and crouched on the balls of his feet, pressing his fingers to the pulse in Maia's neck, but he did lower his voice.

'I did nothing, your security feed will show you that, once you stop jumping to conclusions.'

Maia stirred and Loki shushed her, stroking her hair, and Steve watched in astonishment as Loki's face, which normally frowned or smiled slyly, softened as he looked at her, such raw emotion Steve hadn't seen in a long time.  'I passed Maia some news she was not expecting and in her grief her power overwhelmed her.'  Loki said quietly.

'She passed out and you brought her back here.'  Steve got to his feet as Tony came through the door.

'Actually, she did not.  It has still tired her but not to the point of immediate unconsciousness.'

'You were told no powers out of the cell.'  Tony said as he looked over the two, cuddled up with a movie like any couple would on a Sunday.

'As I told Steven, I did nothing, and it was unintentional.'

'Maia.'  Steve explained.

'Really?'  Tony raised an eyebrow.

'That still doesn't explain why you were in the training room in the first place.'  Steve added.

'So suspicious.'  Loki narrowed his eyes with a smile.  'Maia expressed the desire for fresh air but as I thought it unwise with so many of The Avengers off site we settled for a tour.  That was where we started.'

Tony glanced around the room and everything seemed in order...apart from the scorch mark on the carpet.  'What happened here?'

'Ah, yes, you will also see the activation of some sprinklers in the corridors.  Maia's magic is being temperamental and sparking at times.  I'm afraid her Stark Phone is no more.'  He nodded towards the kitchen counter where the melted unit lay.

'Son of a bitch.'  Tony went and picked it up, looking at the mangled and melted handset.  'She did this?'

'She's been woken up by noisy Avengers.'  Maia grumbled and Loki chuckled as he helped her sit up.

'Feel better, love?'

She nodded before looking at Steve standing over her.  'Am I in trouble?'

'Why would you be in trouble?’  Steve asked as Loki waved him to a chair.

'Nearly setting fire to the compound, twice, and freezing your training area.  I hope there isn't too much water damage.'

'It hasn't melted.'  Tony came and sat in the other chair.  'How long ago did it happen?'

Loki checked both the time stamp on the movie, then the clock.  'Approximately two hours.'

Steve's frown deepened.  'That should have started defrosting by now, no, Tony don't even think about saying I'm an expert.'

Tony was smirking, he had thought about it.  Instead he turned back to Maia.  'Can you defrost it?'

She glanced at Loki before answering.  'I guess I can try.'

'That's all we can ask.'  Steve said.

'I do hope you are not suggesting she try this immediately?'  Loki looked between them.

'It needs defrosting before the electrics and other equipment are completely shot.'  Tony explained.

'This exhausts her.'  Loki said firmly.  'Absolutely not.'

'I'll try once.'  Maia added and Loki gave her a startled gaze.

'This is unwise.'

'One try, without unleashing it fully, and if it doesn't work, it doesn't work.'

'You know what I'm going to say.'  He shook his head.

'Stubborn.'  She smiled at him.  'But you can help.  You're more attuned to what I need to do than I am.'  She turned to Tony.  'I'll try, but all cameras are off, and no audience.'

'Why not?'  Stark's brow furrowed.

'Peer pressure.  So far it's only acted on its own without my prompting when I've been emotional.  I don't want that caught on camera again.'

'What do you think, Cap?'  Tony looked at the man sitting opposite him.  'Trust them?'

'Maia, sure.  Loki's reformed but he's still the God of Lies.'

'I'll keep him on a tight leash.'  She smiled sweetly.

'Kinky.'  Tony said as he got to his feet.  'You wanna go now?'

'No time like the present and all that.'  Maia slipped her shoes back on.

They got up to leave but Loki paused as he drew level with Stark.  'If this ruins our date...'

'You'll throw me out of a window?'

'At the very least.'  Loki smiled slyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming tomorrow - Maia needs to create heat and Loki has a damn fine way of helping her!


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heating up the hanger...

'Was it this big before?'  Maia asked as she clung to the handrail while making her way down the ice coated stairs, her shoes slipping despite the grips on the soles.

'It hasn't changed, sweet.'  Loki walked beside her, prepared to catch her if she fell, keeping his feet particularly easily as he had changed into his armour with its heavy boots and protective leather, against the heat she was supposed to try and call.  'I suspect the thought of it being smaller is a combination of how the news made you feel emotionally and that melting it is a daunting task.'

'You're not wrong on that last one.'  She breathed as they reached the bottom.  'How am I meant to do this?  What the hell was I thinking?'

'That you would help and damn the consequences?'  He took her left hand in his own, wrapped his other arm around her back and slid her to the centre of the room.

'Sounds about right.'  He turned her to face him, holding her hands.  'I can give it a burst of flame but we know what will happen.  Really I need to put out heat, but I don't want to hurt you, and I don't even know if I can do enough.'

'I have both my magic and armour for protection, love, don't worry about that, as for the heat, I have something of a suggestion.'

'I'm all ears.'

'You know I believe the ice was a representation of your grief.'

She nodded.  'That does make sense.'  She swallowed at the memory.  The news had given her a cold feeling inside and her magic may have manifested it physically.  She had seen it happen often enough at the school.  'What do you think triggered it to act like this?  It's never done it before?'

'It must be connected to the return of your true self.  It is far too coincidental.'  He said thoughtfully.  'And that coincided with the first time we...'

'Okay, I got it.'  She blushed at the thought of all they had done.

'Mmm.  I believe you do.'  An idea crept into his mind.  'I have an idea of how to aid you in calling heat.'  He stepped around behind her and stood so close she could feel the warmth of his presence and her breath fogged in the air as she let out a shuddering sigh.  'Do you think you can guess how I might raise heat in you, kitten?’  His voice ruffled her hair, so close to her ear she knew he was bent over, his arms curving around her waist.

'I think I'm glad I asked for the cameras to be disconnected.'  She said quietly.

'Fear not, dove, there will be nothing to see, unless you make it so.'

'I still get the feeling you're going to be obscene.'

He chuckled.  'Darling, you have no idea.'  He pulled her back tight against him with one arm while the other came up, his knuckles brushing down her cheek before his fingers stroked over the marks he had made with just enough pressure to let her know that it was deliberate.  She hummed faintly, the sound making him smile.  'Oh those little noises you make when I touch your skin, and this is just your neck.  What else can I coax from you when I touch you elsewhere?  And I will.  I will have you moan my name, scream it, until you are hoarse, and for every noise I shall mark you again until you have no doubt who you belong to.  I will take my time with you, exploring every little thing that arouses you, driving you to the edge of pain, aching for me, begging for me,' Maia whimpered at his words, her eyes drifting closed as heat to rival her blush pooled inside her and Loki began to slowly trace power over her skin, hoping to coax hers free.  'And when you are below me, writhing with need, I shall devour you, fulfilling your every desire as I enter your warm depths.  What noises shall you make for me?  What new sounds can I have you elicit?  I want your breaths ragged, your skin glistening and your back bowed.  I want everyone in this building to know I am to blame for the sounds you will make, and when you finally come undone, your body clenching around mine, I will have you look into my eyes, filling you deeply as I join you in the throes of ecstasy.'

Maia had felt heat rushing through her as he spoke, distracting her from their task but aiding it at the same time.  Power had leaked from her as he spoke, starting the defrosting process.  Loki looked up as water began dripping down on them and he realised his mistake.  Being stood under so much melting ice was not a good idea.  He managed a quick; 'Sorry, love!'  Before hiking her off her feet in one arm and running for cover below the stairs.

Maia's eyes shot open as she was hauled off her feet and Loki effortlessly sprinted with her to beneath the stairs.

'What happened?'  She asked, just seconds before a large slab of ice crashed down from the ceiling, making her jump.  Loki pushed her into the corner and shielded her with his body as shards peppered the room and he felt her magic shut down abruptly.

'I am unsure moving from here is wise until the risk of falling ice has lessened.'  He leant back but kept his hands on the wall either side of her head.  Her breathing was just a little too fast, her skin still flushed.

'Probably a good thing, you about wrecked me with that mouth of yours.'

He got a mischievous glint in his eye.  'What a splendid idea.'  He dropped to his knees in front of her, catching his fingers in the waistband of her jeans and making them disappear entirely.

'Wait, what're you...oh jeez.'  She realised what he had planned as he palmed her underwear down her legs.   'Loki, we shouldn't.'  She managed but remembered he always had had a penchant for stowing away in alcoves and between little used library shelves, amusing himself as she tried not to scream.

'Of course we should, sweet.  What better way to flood this room with heat?'

He raised her leg and rested it over his shoulder as his fingers trailed up the inside of her thigh.  He rolled his head up to look at her as his fingers slid through her folds.  'My, so wet, and this was merely from words.'  He ran his finger around her entrance as she whimpered, her head rolling back against the wall.  Loki watched the sheer joy on her face at this smallest of touches before bowing his head to her and licking a long, wet stripe along her as his finger entered her.  Maia groaned in pleasure at the feel of Loki inside her, his mouth and tongue eating at her hungrily.  Her hands found his hair and threaded through it as he added two more fingers, curling them as they went deep, her breath coming in short gasps.  Loki toyed with her, licking and sucking as he let the taste of her roll through him.  She was the sweetest thing and he knew he would never tire of this.  He could feel her beginning to tense in readiness for the orgasm to come, and he licked her, tongue flat and wide, as he added magic to it, coaxing her to put out more heat with her release.

Maia teetered on the brink for a moment before her body finally gave, heat rushing through her in a wave that carried on out of her on the power Loki had raised, her hips twitching violently as he held her still through the convulsions.  She was still shaking when he stood, holding her raised leg behind the knee as he made his leather pants disappear, guiding himself into her.  She gave a strangled cry, not even trying to hide it, and he chuckled to himself, such a free sound spilling though her lips only increasing his appetite for her.  Once seated inside her he stood fully, raising her other leg to wrap around him and pushing her up the wall to his height with their joined hips.  Her lips found his, a desperate attempt to take back some control, and he let her have it, there was little else she was able to do, and little else he was willing to give.  She was his, his claim was staked, and he would have her.  Maia gave a high, mewling sound as Loki finally began to move, gliding almost all the way out of her before slamming back in again, their lips parting in a tandem groan that echoed in the large space.

Loki pressed his lips to her cheek as he found a deep, fast rhythm that set off short, sharp pangs inside her, bridging the gap between pleasure and pain in a way Maia had never known, yet Sigyn remembered, oh so well.  Her hands grasped at the leather and metal across his shoulders as his movement sent the same contrasting materials grazing across her thighs, zips and buckles adding to the impending ecstasy.

Loki pushed his way back inside her, adding power to his thrust, and it was as though a dam broke inside them both, magic coursing between them as he sunk into her with one final stroke that had them both cry out, bodies bucking as pleasure tore through them, wave after wave.  As the tremors of exertion began to pulse through them, Loki carefully separated them, lowering her as he turned to put his back to the wall, crouching as the floor was now one great puddle, and Maia made a small squeaking noise as her toes touched the frigid water.

‘Good job, love.’  Loki murmured against her hair as he surveyed the now defrosted room.

‘So, all I need is,’ she took a shuddering breath, ‘for you to blow my mind, and I can call heat without passing out.’

He kissed her hair and leant back, surveying her flushed cheeks and swollen lips with pride.  ‘It just proves it’s possible, sweet.  There are other forms of heat, just few as compelling.’

‘I doubt any others are as compelling.’  She ghosted her lips over his.

They heard the door above bang open and Thor’s voice echoed through the room.

‘Brother?  Lady Sigyn?’

‘He is not permitted to call you that.’  Loki purred against her skin before calling out; ‘We’re here, Thor.  All is well.’

‘Stark told me of the power.  Is Sigyn well?’

Loki gave her raised eyebrows and she sighed.  ‘I’m fine, Thor, but please, it’s Maia.’

‘As you wish.’  Thor’s voice grew closer as he descended the stairs and Maia gave Loki wide, startled eyes.

Loki stood, his legs shaking as he replaced their garments, keeping his hands on Maia while she found her re-covered feet as she wavered slightly.  ‘I would see you both hearty with my own eyes before I relinquish my worry.’

‘He would.’  Maia muttered as Loki turned her to the wall again, cupping her cheek with his hand as a scrap of black lace caught his eye.  He quickly waved his hand so Maia’s underwear disappeared as there was the sound of more footfalls above.

Loki bowed his head towards Maia just as Thor appeared around the corner and he turned to look at him.  ‘Must you interrupt my every pleasure, brother?’  Loki asked simply.

Thor took a step back as he took in Maia’s flushed cheeks, her arms around his brother as he leant into what was obviously not their first kiss of the moment.

‘This will not suffice to call power in battle.’  He waved a finger at them and it reminded Maia so much of the time Thor had caught them kissing in a curtained alcove at a ball that it made her laugh and she dropped her forehead onto Loki’s chest as she giggled.

‘Please, brother, a little heavy petting to celebrate her success, that is all.’  Loki’s reply, other than the success part, was almost word for word to what she remembered, which made her laugh all the harder.

‘Heavy petting?’  Tony’s voice preceded him around the corner.  ‘What is this?  A nineties pool party?’

‘I suspect Lady Sig, I mean Maia, is thinking of a certain solstice ball their absence was noted at.’

Loki snorted a laugh.  ‘I had quite forgotten about that.’

‘I hadn’t.’  Maia grinned up at him.

‘What solstice ball?’  Tony looked between the three of them.  ‘Cherry Bomb, talk to me?’

‘We should tell the rest of the team.’  She said as Loki kissed her forehead.

‘Those that have not bumped into Darcy already, at least.’

‘Darcy is aware?’  Thor asked as Loki guided Maia out of the alcove with his arm around her.  He could feel she was still trembling but visibly the rose of her cheeks was the only giveaway.

‘Darcy overheard us and reacted like the exuberant pup she is.'  Loki smiled at Thor.  ‘I would not be surprised if she is even now planning the wedding and knitting baby bootees.’

‘Baby bootees?  Wedding?  How long were we gone?’  Tony asked in confusion.

‘Long enough, my friend.’  Thor clapped him on the back.  ‘This is quite a tale.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That damn silvertongue...I had no plans on this being anything other than Loki talking her up into a heated frenzy, but once he got her under the stairs he completely took over...again! Little bastard!


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is not impressed with the news, Maia meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, Janet!

Tony badgered them for information on the walk to the common room while Thor called Steve and asked him to have the other Avengers present for a brief meeting and Maia realised this wasn’t going to be some small reveal if the entire team would be there.  She tapped her teeth with the thumbnail on the hand Loki wasn’t holding nervously and after a few minutes he realised and squeezed her hand reassuringly while deflecting another question from Stark, telling him, yet again, he would have to wait and see.

The common room was busy, as they had expected, all of the onsite Avengers present and sitting on various chairs and couches waiting and chatting, but it was Darcy who saw them enter and jumped to her feet.

‘You’re going to tell everyone, right?  Because Jane swore me to secrecy.’  She gesticulated with her hands.  ‘Do you have any idea how hard that is?’

Loki laughed while Maia covered her smile with her hand.

‘Darcy, sit down.’  Jane pulled on her sleeve and the younger woman did as she was told.

‘Yes, Darcy.’  Loki answered her question.  ‘We are.’

‘Oh, thank God.’  She sighed.

Tony leant against the counter nearest them, giving a serious look.  ‘You know, my imagination is running riot here, so spill it.’

Maia looked up at Loki.  ‘I don’t even know where to start.’

‘It is complicated.’  Loki agreed.

‘They’re getting married!’  Darcy blurted.

That got everyone’s attention.  About eight different voices asked; ‘What?!’ as Darcy clamped her hands over her mouth, Jane shook her head, and Tony stepped forward, pulling Maia out of Loki’s grip and across the room as he spoke.

‘What the hell?  Has he got you under some kind of mind control?  Tricks?’

‘No, none of that.’  She made him stop.  ‘It’s a hell of a lot more complicated.’

‘No, it’s not.  Something’s off about this and I’m taking you home, now.  This was a bad idea.’  He waved his finger in her face until she leant back.

‘Friend Stark.’  Thor called, his hand on Loki’s shoulder, preventing him from going after Maia.  ‘Let them explain fully, then you may ask informed questions rather than spewing accusations.’

‘I don’t like this either.’  Steve said as he stood.  ‘But we owe them the chance to explain.’

‘There’s no explanation good enough to excuse this.’

‘Try us.’  Maia suggested.

‘Charles will flip!’

‘Charles knows.’  She insisted.

‘I thought you had more sense than this.’

‘I do!’  She glared at him and his stubbornness at refusing to even listen.  ‘This is new for us, but Thor knew first.’  She looked back at her former, and probably future, brother-in-law.  ‘Loki and I were married before.  In a former life I was Sigyn of Asgard, Loki was my husband, and I died in an ambush.  Neither of us realised, we think because we had to fall for each other again first, but Thor will back us up.  If you don’t trust us, trust him, because that’s who I was and who I am.  I’m not running down the aisle with Loki, but we will, eventually, because we’ve been given a second chance and that rarely happens.  We’d be stupid not to take it.’

No one spoke, Tony just stared at Maia as though he didn’t know what to think, and it was Steve who eventually broke the silence.  ‘Thor?’

‘She speaks the truth.  I have known her identity since I first saw her, before she even knew, and I for one back them, as there are few loves truer than that of the God of Mischief and the Goddess of Fidelity.’

‘Goddess of Fidelity?’  Darcy gasped excitedly but Maia shrugged.

‘Just a title.’

‘No truer a title was ever given, besides my brother’s of course.  You were the most devoted wife ever to grace our halls.’

‘To be fair he’s easy to be devoted to.’  She smiled at Loki whose smug face said it all, but Tony still wasn’t accepting it.

‘Seriously?’  He said so suddenly it made Maia jump and Loki was across the room before Thor could stop him from pulling away.  ‘I understood when I thought the two of you were hot for one another, but you’ve already been married?  How does that even work?’

Loki drew Maia to him and away from Stark, but slowly so as not to cause alarm.  ‘We were as astonished as you, Anthony, but soon came to terms with just how rare a thing this is, how truly lucky we are.  We see no point in hiding the fact.’  He sensed power and tensed for a moment, turning towards the window as the bifrost activated, and he relaxed again.  ‘And as this is the first opportunity we have had to tell you all I do not think you can say we have been anything but transparent.’

‘Are you expecting someone?’  Steve asked Thor as he went to the stairs.

‘Possibly.’  Thor nodded.

Steve remained alert but was aware that Tony needed reining in a little, that he wasn’t taking this well.  He walked towards the three of them, speaking as he did.  ‘Well, I think it’s great news.  Congratulations.’

‘Thank you, Steven.’  Loki bowed his head in gratitude as the rest of the team began to offer their own well wishes.

Thor reached the door as the bifrost disappeared, seeing Sif turning on the scorched grass to face him.

‘Sif, what news?’  He greeted her as she came to meet him.

‘Very little.’  She said solemnly.  ‘We have traced the location the drake was transported through, however we are no closer to knowing who opened the portal for it.’

‘But it was a who?’  Thor asked as she reached him.

‘High sorcery.’  She nodded.  ‘With the loss of your mother, Loki is perhaps the most powerful sorcerer of our realm.  We are quite certain the cuff leaves him incapable of something like this?’

‘Quite.’  Thor nodded.  ‘Thank you for this information.’

‘What little good it will do.’  She said frustratedly.  ‘I have further avenues yet to explore.  Hopefully they will prove more fruitful.’

‘Thank you.’  Thor bowed his head to her.  ‘Before you leave, I have a surprise for you.’

‘A surprise?’  She frowned.  ‘Should I worry?’

‘Not at all.’  He smiled and led her inside.

‘Should I guess?’

‘You will need none, once we reach the top of the stairs.’  Sif and Sigyn had been good friends and he couldn’t wait to see them reunited.

Tony was still standing silently as everyone asked questions, frowning heavily.  Was this even possible?  Sure, he’d heard of weirder things, most of which were standing in front of him, but…maybe he was overthinking it.  He was happy for them, but this seemed kind of fast, even given the circumstances.  If only there were more than just the three of them to vouch for the story.

Sif and Thor came up the stairs to be greeted by excited chatter and Sif glanced around, finding Loki easily in the group, then seeing Darcy and Jane, the latter hugging an equally petite redhead, but when they parted she stopped in her tracks, not believing what she was seeing.

‘Surprise.’  Thor said in her ear.

‘Sigyn?’

Maia turned at the sound of her name, her eyes locking onto her old friend, a smile spreading across her face.  ‘Sif?’  She whispered.  She stepped out of Loki’s arms and past the group as Sif started towards her.

‘How can this be?’  She asked, taking Maia in an embrace.

‘Rebirth, my old friend.’  Maia grinned as they parted.

‘You have…shrunk.’  Sif said the first thing that came to mind and Maia laughed.

‘I just didn’t grow quite as much.’  Sif was the first person to comment on the fact she was at least half a foot shorter.

‘It really is you?’  Sif looked her over as though expecting her to change somehow.

‘It really is.’

‘Odin’s beard, this is…incredible!’  She suddenly exclaimed before turning to Thor.  ‘You knew my favourite battle sister had returned and you did not tell me?’

‘We have only known days ourselves.’

‘You’ve known for days.’  Loki pointed out.  ‘Maia and I have not even known for one.’

‘Maia?’  Sif looked down at the woman whose arms she still held.  ‘That is your new name?’

Maia nodded.  ‘Maia Tomson.  Literature teacher, counsellor and Loki’s guide in all things Midgardian.’

‘Other than the Midgardian part I see very little has changed.’  Sif gave Loki a teasing look.  ‘You were always setting him right, one way or another.’

‘That is a little unfair.’  Loki argued.  ‘Sigyn got into ample trouble without me.’

Steve sidled up to Tony as conversation resumed amongst the group, folding his arms but not looking at him.  ‘Sounds plausible.’

‘Convenient.’  Tony stroked his beard thoughtfully.

‘You think it’s a lie?  Some sort of ruse?’

‘I don’t know what to think.’

‘I thought you were their biggest supporter?’

‘I was, I am.  She’s good for him, I think, but didn’t this spiral kinda fast?’

‘Sometimes you just know.’  Steve shrugged.

‘Yeah, and other times you have a trickster god and a girl convinced she’s his dead wife.’

‘There’s a lot we don’t understand, Tony.’

‘No, Cap, there’s a lot you don’t understand.  I’m a scientist.  It’s my job to figure stuff out.’

Steven looked at him doubtfully.  ‘Science versus love?’

‘It’s all biology.’

‘Not chemistry?’

‘Funny.’  Tony gave him wholly unamused look.

‘It’s sweet you’re protective of her, but I think she knows what she’s doing.’

Tony looked at Maia laughing with the team, Sif looking at her with some degree of disbelief, while Loki looked at her lovingly.  ‘If this goes wrong, it’ll be my fault.’  Tony admitted.

‘It won’t be your fault.’

‘It will,’ he turned to Steve, ‘because it was my idea to bring her in.’


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is suspicious.

‘You have to come visit us, on Asgard.’  Sif insisted as Maia walked out to the bifrost site with her, Thor close by, while Loki had been left at the door, just in case.  ‘Fandral will not believe it.’

‘I hardly believe it myself.’  Maia admitted.  ‘But please send my fondest greetings to The Warriors Three, and I hope to be able to prove my existence to them soon.’

‘They will certainly wish to see you with their own eyes.  But until then, stay safe.  I will do what I can to discover the threat, and we will keep your existence between us.’

‘Thank you.’  They embraced briefly, then Sif saluted Thor before calling to Heimdall who opened the bifrost and she disappeared.

‘Sister,’ Thor came up beside her, ‘as much as I know you desire fresh air you will be safer inside.’  He offered her his arm and with a sigh she took it.  ‘Something troubling you?’

‘A lot of things, actually.’

‘May I hazard a guess at some of them?’

‘Knock yourself out.’

‘You worry over the threat to Loki; you worry over your developing powers; you worry what people outside of the team will think of you wedding Loki, and you worry if The Warriors Three will accept you again as our fair Sigyn.’

‘I forget how well we know one another.’  She patted his hand.  ‘I’m not convinced I’m actually in any danger, but Loki’s safety is my priority.  I know he mentioned my dream to you.  He taught me how to break an enchantment, just in case.’

‘He is in good hands with you, but I would not wish harm to come to you either.’

‘If I do get hurt I doubt it’ll be because I’m the target.’

He stopped and turned his back on the building, knowing Loki was watching them intently, and he wasn’t the only one.  ‘You mean you would put yourself between him and harm again?’

‘In a heartbeat.’

‘Sigyn, Maia, have you considered whoever seeks to harm Loki may see you as a way to do just that?  For what better way to make someone suffer than to take what they love more than themselves?’

Maia had been about to correct the name he used before he corrected himself but his words sank in, making her stomach knot.  ‘Dammit.  So what am I supposed to do?  Just hide behind him?  I won’t do that, Thor.’

‘I had noticed.  All I ask is that you take all precautions offered to remain safe.’

‘Alright.’

‘Good.’  He began to turn back but she stopped him.

‘Just two more secs.  I have a favour to ask.’

‘Ask away.’  He looked at her curiously.

‘Loki is going to ask you to go to Idunn for an apple for me.  I don’t want you to do it until this threat is over.  Sif was right, the less suspicion we raise about what’s happening here the better, in case whoever is after him finds out.  We keep things need to know.’

‘Agreed.’  Thor nodded.  ‘I will procure you an apple, sister, once all of this is over, but for now we shall keep a low profile.’

‘Thank you.’  She smiled warmly then allowed him to escort her back inside where Loki still waited.

‘The two of you turning your backs to speak is not suspicious at all.’  Loki commented as they reached him, but Maia had been expecting it.  She wasn’t sure if Loki had realised he was not the only one watching them.  She gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him down to her, pressing her lips to his cheek before saying quietly; ‘Tony was watching from upstairs.’  Then giving him a knowing look.

‘He doesn’t seem to be taking the news well.’  Loki kissed her before straightening.  ‘What did the two of you say that you would rather Stark not know?’

‘I turned us away more to irritate him.’  Thor replied.  ‘I merely asked Maia to be wary in case she is targeted to hurt you, and that we should keep the knowledge of what is effectively your betrothal between those we have thus far.  Knowledge is power and we do not need to offer ammunition.’

‘Very true.’  Loki conceded.  ‘Would you inform the rest of the team of the need for secrecy?  Sigyn and I must prepare for our date.’

Maia smiled at the way Loki said her name, her old name, and it meant more than when anyone else did, as though it were an emotional attachment between them.

‘I thought you preferred Maia?’  Thor frowned at her.

‘I don’t really mind.’  She shrugged.

Thor immediately looked at Loki in amusement.  ‘You own her name now, brother?’

‘That I could.’  Loki replied.  ‘But I would reserve the use of Sigyn for myself, were it possible.’

‘You are the most possessive man I have ever met.’  Thor shook his head.

‘It is my lady’s choice, of course.’  He looked at Maia.

‘This might sound weird, but the two of you, and Sif, calling me Sigyn, was kind of nice.  The rest of the team it would be weird if they called me anything but Maia, I think.  Maybe keep Sigyn as an Asgardian thing for now?  Just like it was.’

‘That makes perfect sense.’  Thor nodded.  ‘Very well then, Sigyn, my sister; brother, I have things to attend.’

‘As do we.’  Loki said as Thor took his leave.  ‘And I don’t know about you but I need a shower.’  Maia couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely astounded by all the love this story is getting! Thank you, everyone!


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a picture of the dress Maia is wearing to date night, and forgot to save or bookmark it, so we now have to use our imagination as I can't find it again! Doh!

Loki waited in the living area once he was showered and dressed, leaving Maia to get ready alone, which gave her the extra time she wanted to try something different with her hair.  As Sigyn she remembered being able to fasten the top and back of her hair up in a loop with small braids connecting from the front, and after a little trying she was able to replicate it.  It took a little longer than she had hoped but the look on Loki’s face when she came out of the bedroom in the champagne dress and heels was worth it.

Loki couldn’t actually speak for a full minute.  The outfit was as stunning as he remembered, the shoes making him think private things of her legs in the pale but shimmering hose, and the coppery make up to match, but her hair…it floored him.  She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all the nine realms, his heart reminding him of so many memories and what he thought he had lost so long ago, but here she stood before him, looking nervous and fiddling with the lace of her dress.

‘Did I get it right?’  She touched the back of her hair gently as he came towards her with an amazed look on his face.

‘Truly delectable.’  He ran his fingers over the braids at her temple in a featherlight touch so as not to ruin it.

‘It was harder than I remember.’  She admitted.

‘Well, your hair is a little shorter, petal.’

‘Maybe that’s it, and I’m out of practice.’

‘It will soon come back.’  He stepped behind her and examined the back.  It was extremely neat for a first attempt, the braids even and no ends visible.  ‘Tell me, my sweet Sigyn, did you do this for me?’

‘About ninety-five percent was for you.  The other five percent was proving to myself I still could.  I’d forgotten how much it makes your arms ache.’

‘I am honoured by your consideration.’  He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.  ‘And by your poor arms.’

‘They’ll survive.’  She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him pressed against and around her.

‘Would you like a glass of wine, my princess?’

‘Do we have time?’

‘Enough.’  He kissed her hair before letting her go and walked to the table where he already had a bottle of red wine breathing.  He poured it into two wine glasses and offered her one.

‘To date night?’  He suggested.

‘Date night.’  She replied before they both drank some.

Maia wasn’t a big fan of red wine but she was beginning to think that was because the only stuff she had tried was cheap and it had put her off trying it again until Loki had offered it to her before the party, and both that and this were extremely palatable with none of the vinegary overtones she had come to expect.

‘Where do you keep finding all the nice wine?’  She asked.  ‘Because I’ve never been a red drinker but you’re quickly converting me.’

‘Tony’s private cellars.  I’m sure he shall not even notice.’

‘You’re stealing Tony’s wine?’  She laughed.

‘I have yet to see him have a single glass.  He is much more a supposedly hard liquor man.’

‘As long as you don’t get caught.  I’d hate to see you thrown in jail for grand theft merlot.’

‘And if I were incarcerated for my petty theft?  Would you visit me?’

‘I’ll bring you a file in a cake or something.’  She winked at him.

‘You are too kind.’  He chuckled.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and an agent, who first gave Maia another phone, compliments of Mr Stark, offered to escort them to their date.  They followed him through the hallways arm in arm and realised the corridor ahead was dimly lit. The closer they got they noticed the normal strip lighting was off and fairy lights hung from the walls, showing the way.

‘This is pretty.’  Maia commented quietly then glanced at Loki as she realised she could hear classical music getting louder as they approached what would be their destination.  He shrugged, he had had nothing to do with this.

Rounding a corner they found a waiter standing by an open door, holding a tray containing two mimosas.  He offered them a glass each then waved them into the room.  Inside stood another waiter with a tray of canapés and a small but well stocked bar with its own barman.

‘Wow, considering how ticked off with us he is, Tony really pulled out all the stops.’  Maia remarked.

‘I am impressed yet also surprised he is not here chaperoning.’  Loki released her arm and took one of the petite canapé tartlets, offering her a bite, which she took.

‘Mmm, it’s good.’  She nodded approvingly before he ate the other half.

‘Nothing but the best.’  Tony’s voice came from behind them and they turned to find him in a full tuxedo coming through the right of a set of double doors.

‘And, there he is.’  Loki commented as he approached.

‘Looking good, you two.’  Tony looked between them.  ‘Listen, I just want to say my piece and I’ll get out of your hair.  I wanted to say I’m sorry for how I acted earlier.  It came as a bit of a shock, not to mention the whole reincarnation thing sounded a bit whacked out, but you know what?  It’s working for the two of you so go for it.’

‘That’s a pretty significant change of heart.’  Maia frowned at him.  ‘What happened?  Bump to the head?’

‘Funny, CB, but no.  Thor explained things a little better, and while I think you two talking about marriage already is a bit soon, I think you’re good together.  Just don’t do anything rash.’

Maia narrowed her eye at him.  ‘Really, are you feeling okay?  Because that sounded like Tony Stark just admitted he was wrong.’

Loki laughed and Tony pulled a face.  ‘One time offer, Ruby, take it or leave it.’

‘I’ll take it.’  She smiled warmly.  ‘And thanks.’

‘Don’t mention it.’  He waved his hand dismissively.  ‘Now, are you ready for the main event of your date?’

Loki glanced down at Maia.  ‘Are we?’

‘I think so.’  She nodded.

‘In that case,’ Tony turned back the way he had come in, ‘if you’d be so kind as to follow me.’

He led them to the doors and opened them both, revealing a private screening room with gently sloping floor leading to eight rows of pairs of large leather recliners, all facing a screen that was far too big to be called a TV.

‘Sit wherever you want, unallocated seating with it just being the two of you.  There will be an intermission when refreshments will be served, drinks are available throughout the performance and try not to make the seats too sticky.’

‘I was impressed until that last one.’  She wrinkled her nose.

‘Don’t deny it’s tempting.’  He gave her a knowing look.

‘You are the worst usher ever.  No tip for you.’  She waved a finger at him as she blushed.  The recliners were spacious enough they could share easily and Loki did have a habit of not keeping his hands to himself, not that she was complaining, but much more and she wouldn’t be able to walk, let alone anything else.

‘Never known anyone blush like you, Rosie.’  Tony smiled.  ‘Anyway, enjoy the show, kids.’  And with that he left, closing the doors behind him.

‘How many of these seats do you think we can abuse before the intermission?’

‘I think it’d be a bigger challenge to see how long you can go between having sex.’  She raised an eyebrow at him.  ‘Because at the rate you’re going you’re going to wear me out in a month.’  He gave her a smug look as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to him.  ‘Or, you know, less.’

‘I will not break you, sunbeam, but I will ruin you for other men.’

‘I can handle that.’  She shrugged.  ‘So long as you give me adequate recovery time at some point.’  She tilted her head right back to look up at him.

‘Fear not, we shall enjoy whatever performance Anthony has chosen for us and then retire.  I know today has taken its toll on you and I plan on holding you for as long as you need to recover.’

‘Tha…’  He kissed her before she could say it and she giggled as she remembered his request a kiss be his thanks.

‘Let us take our seats, beloved.’

They decided on the front row and, as she thought he might, Loki pulled her into his lap rather than be in separate chairs.  He reclined the back and raised the feet, positioning her diagonally in his arms so she could rest her head on his shoulder, his arms around her.  Their drinks were replenished and the lights dimmed.

When the opening shot of a stage filmed during a live performance appeared Maia was suddenly paying more attention.

‘I think that’s the Globe Theatre.’  She said in a hushed voice and Loki chuckled.

‘We’re the only ones here, dove, no need to whisper.’

She rolled her eyes, realising he had a point, as the title screen appeared, announcing a performance of _Twelfth Night_ by _The Royal Shakespeare Company._

‘Did you tell Tony?’  She looked at him and he shook his head.

‘Either sheer luck or, more likely, Natasha saw the book you were reading when she packed your bag.’

‘Makes sense.’  She nodded and they settled in to watch the first act.

The play was one of the best versions Maia had ever seen, with a star studded yet traditional all male ensemble, but by the time of the intermission she was ready to stretch her legs.  She started to straighten to get up but Loki’s arm tightened around her.

‘You can’t tell me you don't need to stretch.  Your legs must be asleep by now.’

‘Just one more moment, precious one.’  He leant to the side and took out his phone.  ‘I don’t believe we have indulged in Darcy’s hobby of “selfie taking” yet.’

She smiled as she sat back in his arms.  ‘It’s true, we haven’t.’

She helped him set up the front facing camera and with his long arms he was able to easily take several decent shots, the last one of which he pressed his lips to her cheek.  They looked at them together and she had him send them to her.  She wanted that last one as her wallpaper on her new phone.  Loki righted the chair and she got carefully to her feet, stretching as Loki stood beside her.

‘I’m going to freshen up.’  She told him.

‘I will do the same.  Can I also get you another beverage, love?’  He asked as he fell into step beside her.

‘Orange juice, I think, please.’

They both went in opposite directions to freshen up and Maia checked her make up in the vanity.  She leant forward and wiped under her eye in a quick smudge check but as she straightened she caught sight of a dark figure in the corner of the room beside her own reflection.  She jumped and spun.

‘Sorry, I didn’t…’  The words halted on her lips as she realised no one was there, she was still alone, but she was sure she had seen something.

Her heart was racing in her chest and the room suddenly seemed oppressive, like the atmosphere was pressured.  She bolted for the door, unaware of the invisible eyes in the mirror watching her go. 

Maia all but fell out of the ladies room, the door slamming inwards, drawing Loki’s attention from where he stood at the bar, Maia’s startled gaze making him frown.

She cleared her throat and straightened up, brushing down her dress to compose herself but she couldn’t hide the fear in her eyes.

‘What’s wrong, sweet one?’  He asked as she instantly wrapped her arms around his waist, her breath leaving her in a trembling sigh.

‘Weird experience.  Thought I saw someone.  Damn imagination.’

‘Saw someone?’  He continued to frown worriedly at her.

‘In the mirror.  Swore someone was there, but turned around and nothing.  Probably tiredness playing tricks me.’

‘Perhaps.  All the same, I would check.’

‘No, you’re not.’  She looked at him in alarm before turning to the barman.  ‘Could you just check there’s no one in the ladies room for me, please?’

He looked a little confused by the request but went to do as he was asked anyway.

‘He will not know if there’s a magical presence.’  Loki argued.  ‘I should check.’

‘If you really think that there’s something to it you shouldn’t.’  She didn’t let him go.  ‘It’s probably nothing but I don’t want you sucked into the mirror.’

‘Your concern warms me, love.’  He stroked a hand over her hair.  ‘If it worries you so, I won’t go in.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Uh uh.’  He reminded her with a small smile.

‘Fine.’  She pushed up and kissed him, leaning on him.  ‘I’m still not letting you in there, even if I am seeing things.’

The barman came back out and confirmed there was no one there, which didn’t help either of their worries, but Loki was determined not to let paranoia ruin their date.

From the refreshments put out they chose some fresh fruit, cheese and crackers, then returned to their seat for the second half of the show.  Nothing out of the ordinary happened but it was obvious some dark, metaphorical cloud hung over them, bringing tension that wasn’t there before.  As much as they enjoyed the second act there was something relieving about returning to their apartment and the safe spells erected there.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Xavier arrives to delve into Maia's memories of Sigyn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, my friends, here is where things change slightly, or you get a little extra story, we are going to start exploring Loki and Sigyn's story in the form of various flashbacks! You will get Loki and Sigyn, and Loki and Maia interspersed, and I have to say I love how it turned out! I have enjoyed writing the flashbacks as much as the main story and I still might yet add some more flashbacks in the epilogue! It's given me so much scope for story and while I have stepped slightly sideways with the actual backstory all the players are there! So enjoy the ride!
> 
> Oh and this chapter is super long too!

Monday morning rolled around as it often did; far too quickly and far too early.

Maia groaned when the alarm she had set on her new Stark Phone went off and she had to force herself from the bed.  When she came back out of the bathroom Loki was laying on his side watching her, with enough flesh on show to make it distracting as she went about getting ready.

‘Come back to bed, buttercup.’  He patted the mattress.

‘It’s Monday.’  She reminded him as she took a white blouse out of the wardrobe to go with the black skirt suit she had already hung on the door.

‘We have nowhere to be.’

‘We have Charles coming in a few hours and I thought you wanted us to try my power with yours in Bruce’s cell again today?’

‘You are still depleted from yesterday.’  He argued as she tried to hide a yawn behind her hand.  ‘Charles won’t be here until at least midday and we won’t be testing your magic until after that in case it effects you adversely.  Bed, love.  Rest.’

‘I’m getting dressed, even if we don’t do anything immediately.’  She shook her head and turned back to her task.

Loki sighed and threw off the sheet, walking across the room silently before scooping her up in his arms.  She made a small squeak of surprise, having not heard him, and he carried he back to bed, not putting her down until he had crawled onto the bed himself, laying her on her back and pressing his body alongside hers to keep her in place.

‘You need to learn to relax a little better, sweet one.  It will do you no good in the long run.’

‘I like getting up and being ready.’

‘I will have to give you a more compelling like of staying in bed.’  He kissed her tenderly.

‘You’re already a compulsion on its own.’  She stroked his cheek.

‘Good.’

To her surprise all Loki wanted to do was just lay in the bed and talk, he really was intent on her resting and recovering some of the energy she had expended the previous day, with all they had been doing and the use of power she wasn’t used to.  They went over various stories from their past, remembering together and also relating some of Maia’s memories that fit and she hadn’t realised how very similar they were.  So much made sense for her now and Loki just enjoyed listening to her tell him stories from when she was a child and her time at X-Manor as both student and teacher.

He watched her as she spoke, marvelling at every little mannerism, every little quirk in her voice when she spoke, or laughed, the way she touched him as though she couldn’t help herself. He had missed her so much he hadn’t realised how it had effected him every day.  He finally let her back out of bed hours later, satisfied she was as rested as she could get for now, and they shared a leisurely breakfast before dressing, Maia in her suit as she planned, Loki in one of his black suits with black shirt and tie.  Having seen his wardrobe Maia knew most of his clothes were black or green and while it suited him she wondered if she could tempt him into another colour.  The champagne shirt had been nice but didn’t suit him as well as darker colours, which contrasted with his complexion.  She remembered wearing a lot of blue as Sigyn, maybe it was her signature colour and she hadn’t yet remembered, but it had become more green/blue as she had gravitated towards Loki.  It was an Asgardian thing, a way of showing unity and dedication.  As Loki was a prince and therefore of higher social standing it was his colour that was integrated into her wardrobe.  She felt the urge to do so again, but she wasn’t sure whether that was because of Maia, or Sigyn, or some combination of the two.  Probably Sigyn and the Asgardian tradition but she put it out of her mind for now.

FRIDAY informed them of Professor Xavier’s arrival and they met him in the foyer.  Maia hugged him in greeting and they went through to a conference room for some privacy.

‘You are…different.’  Charles commented as soon as the door closed, looking Maia over as though it were something he could see.  ‘I cannot specify how but definitely different.’

‘I feel different.’  She agreed, moving a chair out from the table for Charles to fit his wheelchair under it.  ‘Coffee, Charles?’

‘Please.  Would you both care to tell me what happened?  From the beginning?   Or would you rather I see what I can find first?’

‘The latter I think, please.’  Maia asked as she used the coffee machine on the side table.  ‘That way we know it’s impartial and uninfluenced.’

‘Very good.’  He nodded before turning to Loki, speaking directly into his mind.  _‘I do not need to tell you that, if for any reason, this is a trick we will have a very big problem.’_

Loki’s lip twitched in a small smile and he nodded his head towards the man before him, who was obviously as protective of Maia as he was.  ‘You have nothing to worry about, Professor.’  He said simply.

Maia heard Loki’s half of the exchange going on behind her and rolled her eyes.  She appreciated Charles being her surrogate father for so long but once he saw what was in her head he would, she hoped, have all his doubts allayed.

She turned back to the table with a cup for each of them and put them in front of them more forcefully than she meant to.  ‘Tea, coffee, sit down,’ she glared at Loki, ‘and let’s get on with it.’

‘Of course, sweet.’  Loki held a chair for her, his face still one of barely contained amusement.

‘You know what I’m going to do, Maia.’  Charles reminded her this wasn’t her first time having her mind read and she nodded.

‘I do.’

He turned to Loki.  ‘As do you.  Do you mind if I combine you both to see if your memories of certain events match up?’

Loki and Maia shared a look and she shook her head.  ‘I don’t mind.  Loki?’

‘Not at all.’

‘Very well.’  Charles looked hard at Maia, his index and middle finger pressed to his temple as he accessed his powers.  Maia knew how it felt and didn’t fight it, let Charles see what he wished to find and more, allowing him to see everything she remembered.  He was meticulous, he always was, leaving no avenue unchecked, and she literally saw her life as Sigyn flash before her eyes, starting back to the earliest time she remembered meeting Loki, and Thor, they were all so young and innocent, children.  How Frigga had welcomed her and suggested she study magic under her with Loki, sensing something in her that no one else had, the ability to wield sorcery.  Playing in the gardens with the two princes, sticks as swords, and she held her own, until Thor went through his first growth spurt and he didn’t realise his own strength.  The pain of the welts on her arms where he had caught her rougher than he meant to made her cringe at the memory, how Odin had demanded she stop roughhousing with them immediately, but they still managed to include her, teaching her swordsmanship as they learned themselves, too unladylike for her to be included in the actual lessons.  Then the day, when she was barely twelve, that her father declared she would be sent away to learn to become a lady.  She hadn’t wanted to go but she had no choice, and for six long years she studied how to be a lady of a court, worthy of her Asgardian heritage, her father a decorated war hero, one of Odin’s most trusted advisors and she had to act in a befitting manner.  She kept up with her sorcery, learning what she could from books and scrolls, until finally she was permitted to return to Asgard.

That first night back, she was presented to Odin, who apologised for the absence of his sons who were engrossed in their duties, and she had curtseyed politely, told him none were necessary and she was just glad to be home once more, but as she made to leave Loki entered the main doors, strolling confidently in his custom black armour, until he saw her.  She knew she looked different; the hair she had always kept braided now reached beyond her waist in a beautiful natural auburn curl dressed with small flowers, her figure had filled out in all the right places and she had perfected the elegant walk of a lady.  Her dress was the same blue as her eyes, the shoulders cut away revealing her freckled and milky skin, and around her upper arms and back a shawl she had embroidered herself as part of her schooling.  She held her hands in front of her, clasped together as she tended to fidget despite all her training, and as his walk faltered, she bobbed her head to him politely, when what she wanted to do was run to him excitedly.  It was the first time she called him “my prince” and his jaw had dropped as he watched the maiden greet him before leaving the hall without a second glance.  She knew he had asked who she was, once he reached the throne, as when he found out he ran after her, catching her a little way down the golden hallway and asking her lady in waiting for a moment of her time.

‘Fair Lady Sigyn, I beg your forgiveness.  I did not recognise you.’

She bobbed a curtsey, having had it drummed into her over the past few years that it did not matter how well you knew royalty, you curtseyed, you respected them and, most importantly, you were not overly familiar.  ‘You do not need forgiveness, Your Highness.  I am flattered you remember me at all.’  She smiled sweetly when it was the last thing she wanted to do.  She wanted to ask him how he was, what he had been doing all these years.  He had grown so handsome, tall and lithe, his dark hair brushing his collar yet slicked back from his smooth jaw and cheekbones.

‘How could I forget my favourite playmate?’  He grinned and she saw a glimpse of the boy he had been.  ‘I have missed your company greatly.’  He reached for her hand but that first touch was interrupted by a call from down the hallway.

‘Sigyn!’  They both turned to see Thor barrelling towards them.  He had grown stocky, standing as tall as Loki but so much more brawny, his blond hair reaching his shoulders and the beginning of a beard on his face.  He had no pretence of being a gentleman with her, she was an old friend and would be greeted as such.  He swept her up in his arms and hugged her before swinging her around, laughing heartily as Loki watched with alarm.  Their mother had always taught them to be respectful to ladies, to treat them well.  Thor was manhandling Sigyn in a very ungentlemanly manner and he couldn’t help but notice her blush.  ‘My little warrior, how are you?’  Thor asked as he put her on her feet again, further from Loki than she had been.

‘I am well, thank you, my prince.’  She started to curtsey again but he stopped her.

‘None of that.  We are friends, are we not?  We would not have you treat us any differently than you did when we were children.  Would we, Loki?’  He looked back at his brother who approached with a soft sigh.

‘Indeed not, brother, however perhaps a little gentler.  Lady Sigyn is just that now, a lady, and should be treated as such.’

‘Nonsense!’  Thor clapped Sigyn’s shoulder and nearly knocked her over in the process.  ‘She still has a fighter’s spirit, I’m sure.’  He turned back to her, having missed her stumble.  ‘Will you come and see me battle in the tournament tomorrow?  It would honour me to have you there.’

Loki held back a groan.  Thor was trying to impress her, despite what he said about her being the same, and he hoped she was, but she was now breathtakingly beautiful, the freckles she had occasionally been ribbed over as a child making her all the more so, and her eyes, a blue so vibrant they were like the noonday sky.

‘It would please me greatly, Your Highness.  I will ensure I have no prior engagements.’

‘And as I am not participating tomorrow, perhaps you would allow me to escort you?’  Loki offered and Thor shot him a glare.  Loki however ignored him, noticing her smile became more genuine at his offer.

‘I would be honoured, my prince.’  She bowed her head to him.  She had always held a fondness for the younger brother, his gentle ways appealing to her more than the brashness of Thor.

‘I shall call upon you on the morrow.’  He bowed to her, taking her hand and kissing it softly.

‘Loki, you’re being ridiculous.  This is Sigyn, not some maiden for you to fawn over.’  Thor laughed.  ‘She is like a sister to us.’  And just like that she felt put in her place.

‘But she is not our sister, Thor.  She is a friend returned, more beautiful than before.’

‘You’re too kind.’  Her blush returned, but it was a fainter pink, a warming colour rather than the startled red Thor had caused.

‘I speak nothing but the truth.’  He assured her, making Thor laugh again.

‘Which is why father has declared you the God of Mischief and Lies, brother?’

Loki glared at him as Sigyn glanced at her hand, still in Loki’s, but if Thor told the truth could she believe his words?  ‘You deny she is beautiful?  Then you are as blind as you are strong.’  Loki stated.

‘Lady Sigyn?’  Her lady in waiting came towards them and she quickly took her hand back, stepping away from them both as the austere woman gave them a steely gaze.

‘I have to go.  It is wonderful to see you both again.  Good evening, Highnesses.’  She curtseyed to them both and hurried away, her lady giving the men one final stare of disapproval before putting her arm around Sigyn’s shoulders, making sure she left.

‘How went your meeting with The Allfather?’  Her own father asked as she returned to their rooms.

‘Well, thank you, Father.’  She replied, removing the shawl and folding it as she approached him where he sat by the fire.  ‘I saw the two princes as I was leaving.’

‘Fine boys.’  He nodded, not looking up from staring into the flames as he was.

‘Thor invited me to watch him in the tournament tomorrow.’

‘That’s nice.’

‘And Loki offered to escort me.’

‘Good.  Good.’  He nodded and she realised he wasn’t listening.

‘I told them I couldn’t attend as I was allowing the entirety of the King’s garrison to ravage me in the stables.’

‘Very nice, my dear.’

She sighed.  ‘Father, you’re not listening.’

He finally looked up at her.  ‘Sorry, my child, I was elsewhere.’

‘I noticed.’  She went and knelt beside him, resting her hand on his on the arm of the chair.  ‘Thor invited me to attend the tournament tomorrow and Loki offered to escort me.’

He frowned at that, his red brows meeting.  ‘Both princes seek your favour?’

‘Both princes are being polite.’  She corrected him.  ‘Thor made it quite clear I was always like a sister to them, and it would be rude to turn them down.’

He rested his other hand on top of hers.  ‘You will have suitors soon enough, daughter.  A good many, I don’t doubt.’

She rolled her eyes.  ‘I do not crave suitors.  I wish to be useful, to my realm and my King.’

‘And how do you plan on doing that?’  He smiled at her in amusement.

‘As yet, I am unsure.’  She got to her feet and kissed his cheek.  ‘But I will be.’

Charles followed her memory to the next day.  Loki arrived, dressed in green and black leather with gold trim, a small posey of flowers from his mother’s private garden in his hand.  He had asked her permission, of course, saying he wished to give his childhood friend a welcome home gift.  Frigga had smiled and asked that he bring Sigyn in time to see her before the tournament.  She had missed the young woman.

Loki spoke politely to her father, who was also attending the tournament, and he was allowed entry to their quarters.  Sigyn knew he was here, but her lady in waiting stopped her from rushing out of her room to greet Loki, assuring her it was best to make him wait, even just a few minutes.  Her father offered Loki a seat, the young prince accepting it graciously, his fingers fidgeting with the ribbon wrapped around the flowers.  He shouldn’t have felt nervous, he had known Sigyn almost all his life, but he was.  When she finally emerged she took his breath away, and he was on his feet without realising it.  She wore a burgundy gown of simple design, wrapped around her upper body then falling away in layers to her ankles, a gold band on the top of each arm.  She had her shawl again, the only thing she had successfully managed to embroider without it looking a mess despite extensive teachings.  The front of her hair was caught back from her face in a bun, the rest falling away down her back.  She looked quite lovely and speech failed him for a moment.

‘Good morning, Prince Loki.’  She curtseyed to him.

‘Lady Sigyn.’  He bowed to her and offered her the flowers.  ‘For you.’

‘They’re beautiful, thank you.’  She smelled them before the lady in waiting took them from her to put in water.

‘Shall we?’  He offered her his arm.

She smiled warmly at him, looping her arm with his and allowing him to escort her from the room.  They walked through the pillared hallway together in silence, neither one knowing how to start a conversation, and they were outside before Loki asked something.

‘I didn’t realise you were returning home.’

‘I am officially a lady.’  She sighed.  ‘There was nothing more to teach me that I could not bluff my way through.’  She realised her mistake as she looked up at him wide eyed.  ‘I mean, my teachings were complete, and…’

He laughed.  ‘I understand.  Perhaps more than you realise.  Being able to act a certain way in a certain situation is not something that changes you, just the way you approach things.  Each social dynamic is different, and requires different behaviour.  Being a prince is little different, my lady.’

‘Please, just Sigyn.’  She asked quietly.  ‘I detest being reminded I am expected to be a lady all the time.’

He stopped and turned to face her before they reached the carriages provided to the tournament.  ‘Then please, I am still the boy you played with, still the boy you fought with,’ he leant in to her, ‘and still the boy you laughed with until you snorted milk, still Loki.  Perhaps we can offer one another the consideration of first name terms in private?’

‘I would appreciate it.  Thank you.’

‘None necessary, Sigyn.  We have always been friends, and I would like it to continue that way.’

‘As would I.’

On arrival to the arena Loki presented Sigyn to his parents.  She curtseyed low to them but Frigga was off her throne and pulling her up for a tight hug before she began to rise.

‘My beautiful Sigyn, welcome home.’  She said warmly, stepping back but not letting her go.

‘Thank you, my Queen.  It’s so good to be back.’  Sigyn had missed Frigga almost as much as she had missed her sons.

‘Please, sit beside me.’  She rubbed Sigyn’s arms with her hands.  ‘And after the tournament would you spare me some time to tell me of your studies?’

‘As Your Majesty wishes.’

‘Dispense with my title, I would have you call me Frigga, as you did before.’  Sigyn smiled warmly, glad to feel so welcome.  She had worried after so long she may not have been.

Loki offered Sigyn his hand and escorted her to the chair beside Frigga, before taking the seat on her other side.  With Thor competing he could have taken the seat by his father’s side but he had escorted Sigyn and would continue to act as such.

Frigga spoke to them both as they awaited the start of the program of events, when it came the Allfather standing and announcing the commencement.  Thor was announced to rapturous applause which he lapped up.  Sigyn shook her head just slightly, he was still the cocky, arrogant boy she remembered and he didn’t seem to have gained any humility in the last six years.

‘He remains quite the show off.’  Loki leant into her and spoke quietly and she chuckled, biting her bottom lip to stop from laughing out loud.  Loki smiled, knowing he had amused her.  She had always been fun to spend time with and it didn’t seem time had changed that, but when Thor approached the royal box and held a flower towards Sigyn with a smile and a wink, Loki ground his teeth.  Frigga patted Sigyn’s hand and nodded to suggest she take his favour and Sigyn got to her feet.  Stepping forward and taking the offered bloom.

‘Thank you, my prince.’  She smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

‘I shall win each bout for you as a welcome home gift.’  He grinned.

‘You favour me too much.’  She said simply before returning to her seat and Loki gave him a smug smile.

The morning moved into the afternoon as the games began, with wrestling, swordsmanship, archery and quarterstaff.  Thor excelled at each bout he participated in, and Loki pointed out several other warriors who would be new to her, including the most incredible, statuesque woman named Sif, who held her own against male warriors twice her size.  Sigyn found her absolutely fascinating and when teamed with The Warriors Three, who Loki named individually and promised to introduce her to later, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Finally all the bouts were through, Thor had done his father proud, and was happily gloating his wins amongst his fellow combatants.  Frigga turned to Sigyn with a warm smile.

‘Dear, would you join us at our table for the feast tonight?  I would love to hear your stories in a slightly less hostile environment.’

‘I would love to, Queen Frigga, thank you.’  She had worn a smile since she arrived and it saw no sign of slipping.  Loki again offered to escort her and they spent the evening reminiscing and catching up, Frigga noting how her son looked at his childhood friend.  She was not blind, but she knew time would tell whether this was merely an infatuation.

Several weeks later and the novelty of Sigyn’s return had waned slightly with all but Loki.  Less well wishers called and there was less to attend on a regular basis, she was able to turn more things down without worrying about insults, and she had some free time, which she was currently taking advantage of.  She had left the quarters early, dressing nondescriptly in leather pants and belted linen tunic, her hair braided and off her face, sneaking out of the palace and past the orchard into the woods nearby for seclusion and privacy.  She found a small clearing easily and drew her short sword, swinging it gently at first, slowly warming up until she had a fast pace where her blade sliced the air, striking at nothing but low and high in a smooth arc, turning and swinging as she drew magic with her other hand, practicing both skills at once to the near perfection she had achieved in her spare time while away.

Loki had seen Sigyn head off from the palace dressed unlike he had perhaps ever seen her, and decided to follow.  When she stopped and drew a sword he watched in wonder from a distance as she showed skills with a blade and sorcery to rival even his abilities.  It was like watching a dancer, she was elegant and quick, barely making a sound other than her blade slicing through the air, she was captivating.  She finally broke her pace, her breathing heavy but not laboured and he dared to approach, but not wanting to startle her.  He applauded quietly as he stepped through the trees and she spun on him, weapon raised.

‘Very impressive, Sig.  You really are still our little warrior.’

‘If you’re here to mock me, Loki, you can leave now.’  She wiped her sleeve across her brow as she lowered her blade.

‘Mock you?  Never.’  He shook his head.  ‘I am truly stunned by your skill.  You could put many of our finest warriors to shame.’

‘Because I would ever be allowed into battle beside them.’  She scoffed, backing up two steps as he continued to approach.

‘Lady Sif battles alongside Thor and I and The Warriors Three.  Why not you too?’

‘Because, people still look down upon the sorcerers, those who use magic and sword, let alone being female.  If I suggested I wished to go into battle I would be laughed out of the city.  Possibly the realm.’

‘I would support your claim, if you made one.’  He manifested a dagger into his hand.  ‘Spar with me.’

Her eyes went wide.  ‘I…I can’t do that.’  She shook her head.

‘Of course you can.  It will be good practice for us both.  Or are you afraid you may get hurt?’

‘You are baiting me?’  She half laughed.

‘If it will make you spar with me, certainly.’  He shrugged before taking a swing at her which she easily dodged.  ‘I know you can do better than just move away.’

Sigyn shifted her grip on her sword and took up a defensive stance.  ‘I know you can do better than that little swing.’

‘Little?’  He raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

He swung at her faster this time, stepping into her and in moments they were meeting one another’s strokes with practiced hands, and it was some time before he finally bested her, and he suspected that was only because she was tiring from what she had already done.  He caught her by surprise as she turned, one hand pinning her sword arm across her body while the other held the dagger close to but not against her throat and she froze, realising she had slipped up.

‘Very good.’  He murmured.  ‘Not many can keep up with me.’

‘I didn’t keep up, you bested me.’

‘After quite some time.’  He pointed out, still not letting her go.  ‘And I am sure you could find a way out of this.’

‘I am sure I could.’

‘So what are you waiting for?’  His breath ruffled her hair and she got a small tingle down her spine, but she ignored it and prepared herself.

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘I don’t…’

He didn’t get to finish as she pressed her hand to his thigh and sent a jolt of power through it.  A stabbing pain shot through him and his hands spasmed, causing him to drop the knife and let her go as his body twitched.  She stepped away, turning as she did and kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground before straddling him with her sword at his throat, a small smile on her face.

‘That didn’t hurt, did it?’

‘A mere discomfort.’  He grinned back before knocking her sideways and rolling on top of her, pinning her arms beside her head despite her efforts to get free.  ‘You are quite the fighter, Sig.  Did they teach you that while you were away?’

‘They taught me nothing of use, besides holding my tongue.’  She said angrily.

He smiled down at her.  ‘I’m glad they didn’t extinguish your fire.’  He released her and slowly got to his feet, offering her a hand up. 

‘It takes more than a few failed embroidery projects to do that.’  She took his hand but swung her foot up and planted it in his stomach at the same time, throwing him backwards over her head until he crashed to the ground behind her.

Loki winced and when he opened his eyes again she was running back through the trees.  He suspected he may have embarrassed her somehow, but that hadn’t been his intention.  He was rather enjoying her company and finding she still kept up with her fighting and sorcery had only piqued his interest further.

By the time he reached the edge of the orchard she was disappearing into a side door to the palace and he knew he had no hope of catching her before she reached her quarters, but he would speak to her, he would convince her to spar with him again.  They were a good match, their skill set similar, and he hoped to explore her abilities further.

Months later and their training sessions had become a regular thing, sneaking away from the palace together often to work through sword, hand to hand and sorcery together.  Sometimes Thor joined them, but he was of a different class of fighting, much stronger, whereas they were fast and light-footed.  He gave the occasional pointer but often just arranged for them to meet up later, sometimes just the three of them, sometimes with Sif and The Warriors Three, and almost half of those times no one else arrived, leaving just Loki and Sigyn alone.  Sometimes they just met up in the library to discuss books they had read, or just to get some peace as it was always quiet.

One evening, when the dining was done but the wining continued, they sat around a fire in the great hall, listening to one of Volstagg’s many stories.  Sigyn felt quite tired, it was getting late, but she didn’t want to turn in yet, and excused herself to get some fresh air on the balcony.  In the cool night air she was able to yawn freely and felt better just for that.

‘He has quite the soft spot for you, our young prince.’  Sif’s voice had her turn her head to see her coming towards her.

‘Loki?’  She frowned at her.  ‘We’re friends, Sif, nothing more.’

‘If you say so.’  Sif chuckled.  ‘But I have seen how he looks at you, how he hangs on your every word and always ensures he is seated beside you.  And I have seen you do the same.’

‘I’m not, that is…’ she blushed as she sighed.  ‘Am I that obvious?’

‘You are only obvious to those who know what to look for.  Thankfully the oafs we sup with are not that smart or observant.  You should speak honestly with our young prince.’

‘Oh, I couldn’t.’  She shook her head.  ‘We’re friends, if I say something to ruin it, it ruins it for all of us, not just the two of us.  And if you’re wrong, and he doesn’t reciprocate, then…’

‘Sigyn, little sister, he spends his every waking moment speaking of you or seeking you out.  Our trickster is smitten with you.’  She smiled knowingly.  ‘The solstice feast is approaching.  If he should invite you we shall ensure you impress upon him the import of not wasting time.’

‘Sif, please, don’t say anything to him.’  She begged.  ‘I cannot in good conscience hope for something he may not want.’

‘Oh, he wants.’  She smiled.  ‘And if he wants bad enough he will do something about it.’  She pushed away from the balcony, leaving Sigyn to consider what she had said.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn gets her first chance at a proper battle.

The day before the solstice dawned to a flurry of activity.  A small band of mercenaries had invaded Nidavellir and their king, Eitri, had requested aid in ridding them.  Odin had charged Thor with taking care of the problem and he in turn had chosen Loki, Sif and The Warriors Three, along with one battalion of warriors.  On hearing the news Sigyn made a decision.  She wanted to be useful and if she didn’t ask she would never get the opportunity.  She raced to Thor’s quarters in her leather pants and tunic and armed, knowing he would be going through the final preparations for the battle.  She banged on his door and in moments he answered.  He was fastening on his greaves and looked her over before shaking his head.

‘No.’

‘Thor, please.’  She argued as she followed him back into the room.  ‘You know I can do this.’

‘I know if anything happens to you both our fathers will kill me, not to mention what Mother will do.’

‘Please, give me this chance.’  She continued, walking around to face him.  ‘I am a capable sorcerer and swordsman.  One more soldier at your side.’

‘You are not a soldier, you are a lady of this court, my mother’s favourite, and you have never entered a true battle before.’

‘But how am I to gain the experience if you never give me the opportunity?’

He reached out and Mjölnir came to his hand.  ‘I would rather you had neither one.  We will be home before you even realise, little fighter.’

‘This is ridiculous!’  She stated.  ‘At least against mercenaries it will not be as an army!  Give me a chance to dip my toes, Thor, and I promise, if I fail, or fall, or struggle in anyway I will never again ask to go with you, but the opportunity, just one, is all I ask.’

He sighed and looked at the determination on her face.  ‘You take my orders, unquestioningly.’  He said eventually and she fought not to smile.  ‘The first sign of trouble that you cannot handle you run.  Understood?’

‘Perfectly.  Thank you.’  She touched his arm.

‘Don’t thank me yet, you still have to convince Loki of the idea.’

Loki looked at Sigyn in alarm when she approached the bifrost beside Thor.  ‘Please do not tell me this fool has recruited you?’  He said in dismay.

‘Voluntary.  You knew this day was coming.’  She gave him a knowing look.

‘I hoped no one would be stupid enough to give you the opportunity.’  He fell into step beside her as Fandral swept in a bow to her as he always did.

‘Ah, good Lady Sigyn.  You are finally going to join our merry band!’

‘It would seem so.’  She bowed her head to him.

‘About time the girl got a shot.’  Volstagg commented as they reached the observatory.

‘I think she will be splendid.’  Sif smiled warmly.

‘I think,’ Heimdall said as they approached him, ‘if her father knew she would not be here.’

‘I am commanding this troop, and I have chosen my warriors.’  Thor stated.  ‘Open the bifrost so we may begin our task.’

‘I did not say I disagree with your decision, young prince, but disclosure is not always best left until after the fact.’  Heimdall explained as he inserted his sword and the observatory began to move.

‘Thank you for your support, Heimdall.’  Sigyn lowered her head to him respectfully.

‘Make us proud, Lady Sigyn.  Make yourself a name for more than embroidery.’  His voice held the knowledge that he knew just how bad her embroidery was and she laughed.

‘I cannot very well do worse.’

Without another word they stepped through the portal to Nidavellir.  They appeared on the outskirts of a village, the sounds from which told a story of marauders causing havoc, and Thor led the charge to aid the good people.

‘Stay by me, Sig.’  Loki called to her as they approached and she gave a small nod of acknowledgement before the first mercenaries rushed at them.

Sigyn felt a swift rush of adrenaline at the sudden engagement in a true battle, and her realisation of how much she had been pulling her strokes during practice was a hard but quickly learnt one.  There was no place for gentleness or fear on the battlefield and the brutal attacks by the mercenaries soon had her worrying less about harm and more about survival.

To Loki’s amazement she held the conviction of her training in the field too.  She was efficient and practical, dispatching foes equally with sword and magic, and what few blows they caught her with barely threw her off her stroke.  After some time they were separated but neither had the chance to worry.  There were more bandits than they had been led to believe and this was more of a baptism of fire than they had hoped for her.  After dispatching two foes and wiping a line of blood from her temple, Sigyn looked around for the next attack, but instead found Thor, fighting with three men, as a fourth began to step up behind him, axe raised.  She didn’t even think, just acted, as she sprinted towards the prince, throwing barbs of power into the back of the mercenary’s armour enough to make him turn, and as he did so she pushed off a nearby overturned crate with one foot, giving herself a height advantage as she brought her sword down and through the man’s chest before he could re-aim his blow to her.  He fell with her above him, her momentum forcing him down as the life left him, but also forcing the blade to sheer from the pommel, leaving her weaponless.  She rolled over her shoulder as she hit the ground, bringing her leg up and kicking out the kneecap of another of Thor’s assailants as he brought Mjölnir up on another, knocking him down before the third thought better of his life choices and turned to run, only to be struck down by Hogun as he passed.  Thor swung and finished off the one who was screaming about his knee as Sigyn got to her feet, putting her back to Thor’s automatically to check what remained.  Other than chaos and some minor destruction, all the bandits were gone; dispatched or fled, and the troops began to round up what they could.

‘That was foolish, little fighter.’  Thor frowned down at her as she threw the useless pommel to the ground.

‘Which part?’  She looked at him in confusion as others from their band approached.

‘Indeed, Thor, which part?’  Volstagg asked jovially.  ‘The part where she saved your life or the part where she survived her first battle?’

‘Entering into an established skirmish.  I could have hurt you.’

She shrugged.  ‘I stayed low enough to barely be in your eye line.  And you were a little taken by the others you fought.  I apologise if I, stole your thunder, shall we say?’

Thor tried to stay mad with her, it was obvious it was just out of worry, especially given how she bled from a cut on her hairline, but a smile broke over his face.  ‘Very well done.’  He clapped her on the shoulder as Loki approached from the far side, relieved to see everyone, particularly Sigyn, standing and apparently well.

‘Thank you.’

‘Loki,’ Thor called over her head, ‘take Lady Sigyn and patch her up.  We will clear up here.’

‘Patch her up?’  He frowned and as she turned he saw the blood streaked down her face where she had wiped at it.  ‘Holy Valhalla, Sig.  Can you not stay out of trouble?’  He teased as he took her arm and led her away.

‘I learnt it from a certain mischief maker so I am quite certain the answer is no.’  She smiled at him as he straightened the crate she had just leapt from and seated her on it, crouching before her.

He shook his head, rubbing his thumb over her wound with an edge of power, sealing it, before taking a piece of cloth from his pocket and cleaning her up.  ‘Has this experience at least given you a purpose?’

‘I feel more useful than I do with a needle in my hand.’  She closed her eye nearest where he was wiping as the cloth kept touching her lashes.

‘You never were one for feminine pursuits.’  He smiled.  ‘Remember when Mother tried to teach you to ride sidesaddle?’

She laughed.  ‘I remember.  I’m sure I still feel the bruise whenever I am in the saddle.’

He looked at her curiously as he lowered the cloth, and she blinked her eye open again.  ‘Did they try and teach you while you were gone?’

‘I learnt to bluff that skill too.’  She said proudly.

‘Is there anything you cannot bluff?’

She leant into him.  ‘I am still a terrible dancer.’

‘Really?’  He asked in amusement.

‘No, that too was a bluff.’

‘I would still like proof of that.’

‘Perhaps some time.’  She looked up although she couldn’t see her wound.  ‘Am I done?’

‘Nothing a good wash would not take care of.’  He started to get up but moved forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead on impulse.  ‘You should be proud, Sig.  You fought well.’  And he straightened fully, tucking the cloth in his pocket as he walked away, leaving her with a tingling sensation where his lips had touched her skin.

‘Are you going to tell me the fool still did not ask you to the solstice feast as his guest?’  Sif came up from the side, speaking quietly as she bent and wiped her blade on the grass before sheathing it.

‘I will be there anyway, Sif.  It really does not matter.’  She said as she got to her feet.

‘The rose to your cheek says it does.  It says that you care what he thinks and does, where you are concerned.’

‘You know that to be true, so why mention it again?’  Sigyn got to her feet, frustrated by Sif’s comments.

‘Because you and he dance around the fact like it is a ball.  Everyone can see it, at least those of us close to you.’  She leant on the smaller woman’s shoulder with her elbow.  ‘Just think of the beautiful children you would have.  His green eyes, your red hair.  Stunning.’

‘Stop!’  Sigyn begged as her cheeks flamed again.  ‘Surely we must have something better to do than discuss…this?’

‘Indeed we have.  Thor has asked you and I return to Asgard and report to the Allfather that all is well.’

‘Is this some ruse to get me off the battlefield?’

‘The princes are both impressed with your skill, as you knew before you came here.’  She started them walking towards the edge of the bifrost site where they would call for Heimdall.  ‘And I believe by sending the two women from the field it will make the point that you are as capable as I and that they cannot stop you being a warrior in your own right.’

‘I suppose that would make sense.’  Sigyn agreed with a sigh.

‘And, it will give us a chance to discuss just how we are going to tempt our reluctant prince to do something about his feeling for you.’

Sigyn shook her head.  Sif was relentless sometimes.

A month later Loki had presented Sigyn with a new sword, crafted especially for her by the finest smith in the kingdom to replace the one she had broken.  It didn’t escape anyone’s notice that the hilt held a bright green stone.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki struggles to find his courage; romantic firsts, and Odin demonstrates some more A+ parenting!

Charles stopped and took a deep breath, reaching for his coffee.  Maia blinked her eyes, feeling as though she had been asleep, deep in a dream, but it had been a memory, and so realistic she actually reached up and touched her temple, checking there were no signs of the battle.  Loki’s hand touched her knee beside him and she looked at him, confused for a moment as his hair was longer, his outfit different, and he looked at her with much the same dazed expression.

‘That is…quite an experience.’  Charles said finally, taking a drink.

‘What do you think?’  Maia asked, her voice sounding alien to her ears with the American accent.

‘I think there is still a lot I have to see, but you are correct.  You were once Sigyn of Asgard.’  He looked at them both beside him.  ‘Do you want to break for a short while?  Or are you happy to continue?’

‘Just let me grab some water and I’m good.’  Maia answered as Loki nodded.

‘Continuing is fine, but let me.’  He stopped Maia from getting up and went to the mini fridge for her water.

 _‘He is certainly attentive.’_   Charles commented to her and she smiled with a small nod.  It had not slipped his notice that Loki really did seem to only have eyes for Maia and his emotions were genuine.

Minutes later they were ready to start again, but this time Charles started with Loki, seeking his memories from where they had left off.

‘You should have asked her by now.’  Thor commented as he bit into an apple.  He was laying in the window seat in Loki’s chambers as his brother paced before the fireplace.

‘I am aware of that, thank you.’  Loki snapped.

‘Someone else will, if you do not.’  Thor examined the apple before taking another bite.  ‘Fandral has already suggested if you do not make your intentions clear he will happily take her.’

‘Fandral has enough maidens on his arm for the night already, he can keep his damn hands to himself!’

‘And yet you cannot even ask one maiden such a simple thing.  She is no stranger, Loki, she likes you.  Simply open your mouth and let the words come out.’

‘What if she says no?’  Loki stopped his pacing and glared at his brother.

‘What if she says yes?’  Thor sat up.  ‘You already missed asking her to the last two solstice feasts because of your inability to string a simple sentence together.  You may join her after the feast each time but would it not be better to be seated by her?  To know you are there together?’

‘It would be immensely better, but you know Father still wants us to bide our time taking…’

‘It’s a feast!’  Thor interrupted.  ‘You are not asking Sigyn for her hand at this point, you are asking her to accompany you to this feast day.  You are overcomplicating by making excuses about responsibilities.  You love her, do you not?’

Loki closed his eyes and sighed.  He knew how he felt about Sigyn, he knew he was so in love with her it hurt, but his heart was guarded, his responsibilities great, and fear she may not feel the same haunted him.  ‘Love is such a strong word.’

‘And yet true.’  Thor threw the apple core out of the window and went to his brother, resting his hand on his shoulder.  ‘Ask her, Loki.  Ask her, or I will.’

‘You?’  Loki looked at him in alarm.

‘Have you seen the appreciative looks some of Einherjar give her?  I know more than one has commented none too kindly on what they would do to her, given the chance, and if you will not ask her then I will, as a friend, to protect her from undesirable attention.  I would not be surprised if she had already been invited by more than one, but you know what, brother?  She is ever hopeful, waiting for you to ask.’

Loki swallowed, knowing Thor was right.  He didn’t want anyone else escorting her, even Thor with his good intentions.  ‘I’m going to ask her.’  He went for the door.

‘Good man!’  Thor followed him, wanting to make sure he did.

Loki got most of the way before he stopped.  ‘I should have flowers.’  He tried to turn but Thor put his hand on his shoulder, keeping him moving.

‘She cares not for flowers, Loki, she cares for you.’

‘She deserves flowers.’  Loki insisted but kept walking.

‘I guarantee, brother, you could arrive caked in mud and she would care not, as long as you ASK!’  He pushed him to the door and stepped around a pillar out of sight.

‘No, I can’t.’  Loki turned away again but Thor caught him around the shoulders, positioning him in front of the door.

‘You can.  You are a prince of Asgard, and behind that door is not only one of your best friends but perhaps the love of your life.  One question.  “Go to the feast with me?”  It’s all you need to ask.  You can do this.’  He banged on the door before Loki could argue and darted back to his hiding place.

Loki knew Sigyn’s father would be at the garrison so when her lady in waiting answered he was not surprised, although he still swallowed before he spoke.  ‘Good afternoon, I would speak with the Lady Sigyn, if you please?’

‘Of course, my prince.  Please, come in.’  She stepped aside and Loki glanced back at Thor who gave him a thumbs up and a smile.  He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

‘Lady Sigyn,’ her lady in waiting called, ‘you have a caller.’

Sigyn had been dressing, having spent the morning training with Sif, and she had got herself in a knot with her dress.  ‘Just a moment!’  She called, dragging the material over her head and throwing it on the floor as she could make no sense of it.  Instead she grabbed a long sleeved pink gown she had been avoiding wearing because the colour did nothing for her complexion but she knew she could throw on easily.  Affixing her gold belt and checking her hair she rushed towards the door, almost tripping out of it as she crossed the threshold.  ‘Loki.’  She smiled as she righted herself, blowing a curl out of her face.

‘Lady Sigyn.’  He bowed his head to her and she realised her mistake.

‘My prince.’  She said rapidly and curtseyed as the lady in waiting left them.  ‘How may I serve you?’  She leant back to make sure the lady in waiting was out of earshot before pulling a face at Loki.  ‘I am going to be in so much trouble for that.’  She whispered and he felt his nerves alleviate a little at how she never seemed to change.

‘I will pardon you the indiscretion.’  He too peered around the corner, checking if they were alone.  ‘I come to ask something of you, if you would hear me out?’

Sigyn bit her lip as she saw the door close at the end of the corridor and grinned, rushing to him.  ‘She’s gone!’

‘I do have something to ask you, Sig, please.’  He took her hand and guided her to the window seat, sitting beside her so they faced one another.

‘What is it?  What’s wrong?’  He looked so serious she felt bad she had not noticed immediately.  They were friends but she was in more of a hurry to see him than to consider why he may have been there.

‘Nothing, not wrong.’  He realised he still held her hand and looked at it in his, so small and dainty, and he paused, unsure how to begin.

‘Ask her!’  Thor’s voice boomed through the door and Sigyn jumped in surprise.

‘Shut up!’  Loki shouted back before smiling apologetically at her.  ‘Sorry.  Thor is a little impatient.’

‘What do you want to ask me, Loki?’  She said quietly, unable to keep the smile off her face.

‘Well, it’s almost the winter solstice, and the preparations are well underway for the feast.  I was wondering if, perhaps, you would…be going?’

‘No!’  Thor’s voice came from outside again and Sigyn side eyed the door.

‘Should I ask him in?’  She asked uncertainly.

‘Definitely not.’  Loki shook his head, getting to his feet and opening the door to find Thor so close he must have had his ear to the wood.

‘Ah, brother, Lady Sigyn…I lost…something.’  He crouched and picked up nothing, holding his thumb and forefinger as though he had picked something up.  ‘I can leave now.’

‘Yes, you should.’  Loki pushed at his chest and slammed the door before turning to her.  ‘I am sorry for the interruption.’

‘None needed.’  She shook her head as he came back to take his seat beside her.  ‘But you asked of the Yule feast?  I will be going, although I fear I yet again have no escort.’  She said uncertainly, offering him the chance to ask, if that was what he wanted.  She had been asked by two of the Einherjar but she had declined them graciously, again in the hope that Loki would ask, as Sif kept saying he would, and it was not going unnoticed by her father that she was keeping herself for something or someone.

‘I would escort you, if you would permit it?’  He said quickly, before he could change his mind.

‘I would like that, if it were no trouble?’  She added.  ‘I would hate to think I have kept you from taking someone you would rather, simply to save me yet another evening of the ladies of the court asking why I am alone.’

‘You keep me from no one, as there is no one else I would rather take.’  He assured her.  ‘Will you do me this honour, Sig?’

‘I would be delighted to.’  She nodded with a smile that warmed his heart.

‘Good, that’s…good.’  He managed to say through the grin that had made its way onto his face.  ‘I was afraid you would say no.’

‘Why would I refuse you, Loki?  I love spending time with you.’  She laughed softly.

‘And I with you.’  He took her hand in his once more.  ‘Would you like to take a walk with me?  The gardens are quite snowbound and beautiful.’

‘I would.’  She stood and he did the same.  ‘I will just get my cloak.’

‘And shoes, I hope?’

She looked down, realising in her hurry to greet him she had come out barefoot, hardly noticing the cold stone against her skin.  ‘Oh goodness.’  She groaned as she realised he knew she had had none on but didn’t seem to mind or care.

‘It is a little cold for that, but in the summer we will go walking in the gardens with no shoes, I promise.’

‘I’d like that.  Just give me a moment.’  She ran back to her room and pulled out her warmest boots and cloak, which was pale yellow and heavy velvet.  It covered her from head to toe and as she knew it to be bitterly cold out, she took an extra moment to slip leather pants on under her dress.  It would do her no good to get too cold and shiver her way through the walk with Loki.  She took up her gloves and went back through to find Loki had created himself a warm coat with fur trim collar and she paused in the doorway, realising they would look like two sides of a spectrum, in their opposing colours.

‘I’m ready.’  She said and he looked up at her, having not realised she had returned.

‘You look lovely, Sig.’  He smiled at her as she came across the floor in her cloak.

‘Thank you.  It really doesn’t go with the awful dress but you can’t really see it, can you?’

‘The dress is not awful.’  He laughed, feeling more relaxed, having got the question out and not been rejected.

‘I really don’t like it.  Father thought it feminine.’  She rolled her eyes as he offered her his arm.

‘I suppose it is that.  But the cloak is lovely.  You’re quite the sunbeam in it.’

She dug him in the ribs with her elbow before linking their arms.  ‘You are not funny, my prince.’

‘Quite true, and the dress is very rose petal like.’

‘Stop teasing or you will walk in the gardens alone.’  She glared at him playfully.

‘Alright, petal.  I’m sorry.’  He grinned.  ‘You should tell your lady where you are going.’

‘Where’s the fun in that?’  She looked down the hallway and made sure the door was still closed before pulling him quickly to the door.  ‘If she thinks I am lost she will have something to worry her besides my sensibilities remaining intact.’

‘Do your sensibilities remain intact?’  He teased.

‘In some respects.’  She pulled the door open before he could.  ‘Those ways are still waiting to be explored.’

He had no answer to that, just let her lead them out of her quarters and down the hallway.

‘I have an escort, father.’  Sigyn argued as she picked up her shoes.  ‘I promise you, I am not going alone to this feast.’

Her father glared at her, sure she was, yet again, going to appear as though she would be content to be a spinster.  ‘I do not mean after the feast when you always join your friends, I refer to the feast itself, when all around you have partners and you sit alone, as though it natural for a girl of your age and status.’

‘I have an escort to the feast.  I have an escort for the night, and I promise you, you will like him.’

‘So it is a him, not you and the Lady Sif claiming to partner one another as men are unworthy, again?’

‘Not Sif, and yes, a him.’  She smiled.  She had been ready for Loki to come for her for almost an hour, other than her shoes, her dress a rich festive green with gold trim, fitted at her waist and falling to the floor elegantly, her sleeves fluted in the latest style.  Her hair she had fastened at the top of her head in a small bun looped with braids, the rest of her curls falling loose and adorned with ribbons.

‘Do I know the fellow?’  Her father folded his arms over his broad chest, still eyeing her suspiciously.

‘You do.  You even like him.’  She slipped her shoes on and checked her reflection before turning to face him.  ‘I promise, Father, you will not be disappointed.  He is a fine man even you could not disapprove of.’

He narrowed his eyes at her.  ‘If Fandral knocks on that door…’

She laughed out loud and went to him, resting her hand on his arm before leaning up to kiss his cheek.  ‘It is not Fandral.’

He sighed and put his hand over hers.  ‘I worry for you, daughter.  You have taken a career fighting alongside our greatest warriors, despite the many years you spent learning to be a lady.  It has not gone unnoticed that you turn down many of the men who seek your attention.’

‘Am I not allowed to have my own opinion of which men I prefer to keep company with?  Would you have me unhappy with any man than happy with none?’

‘You know I care for your happiness, but you have a duty…’

‘Pfft, duty.’  She rolled her eyes and went out to the living area.  ‘If my duty is to do nothing but needlework with a husband I do not love then I will be dishonoured.’

‘There are many men who would seek your favour, were they not so intimidated.’

She laughed.  ’If they are intimidated by me they would make a terrible choice for a suitor anyway.’

‘While I agree with that sentiment I fear many may also be deterred by the company you keep.’

‘Love me, love my friends.’  She shrugged, brushing the front of her skirts.  ‘Really, father, I am barely nineteen.  I do not think, for a race who lives to be around five thousand, that I need to be worrying over my status as a spinster just yet.’

‘I wish for you to be happy.’  He came and took her gently by the upper arms.

‘I am happy.’  She smiled warmly at him.  ‘Never been happier.’

He went to answer but there was a knock on the door.  The lady in waiting rushed to it, knowing this was the mystery escort Sigyn would tell them nothing about.  There had been quite the talk about who it could be and a small gambling pool had been taking place below stairs, but what they didn’t realise was both Loki and Sigyn knew and even had placed wagers themselves.

‘I hope he makes you happy.’

‘He already does.’

He let her go and she turned as the door was opened, to reveal Loki, resplendent in his gold and green armour.  He held his helmet under his arm and his green cape hung down his back to his ankles.  He was nervous, but it didn’t show.  Thor had reminded him, yet again, this was Sigyn, his friend, perhaps the friend who understood him most, and he had nothing to fear.  Outwardly, he would be himself, but inside he was aware that something may change for them tonight, he hoped for the better.

‘Prince Loki?’  Her father said in surprise as he stepped through the door.

‘Good evening, General.’  He bowed his head.  ‘I am not too early, am I?’

‘Perfectly timed, as always.’  Sigyn said, walking towards him.

‘Lady Sigyn, you honour me with such beauty.’

‘Thank you, my prince.’  She bobbed a quick curtsey to him.  ‘And you look more handsome than ever.’

‘You are too kind.’  He offered her his arm.  ‘Shall we, sunbeam?’

‘Let’s.’  She turned to her father with a smug smile.  ‘I shall see you at the banquet, Father.’

He had no reply and Sigyn began laughing as soon as the door closed.

‘Do I sense there was some discomfort with your father before I arrived?’

‘Quite.’  She shook her head.  ‘He is very concerned over my status as an old maid at court.’

‘You are hardly old.’

‘And yet my father would have me married off.’   She complained.  ‘Does your father do the same?’

‘My situation is a little different.’  He sighed.  ‘But I do not want to speak of our father’s and their ridiculously archaic notions.’

‘What would you rather speak of?’

‘What about how we are going to spend our winnings from the pool of who your escort may be?’

‘Oh, I do like that idea.’  She grinned, stepping closer to him and curling both arms around his.

The feast was grand, as always, the hall hung with many seasonal boughs and decorations; fires, candles and torches lighting the room warmly as snow fell outside.  There was much merry making, drinking and eating, but Loki hardly noticed, his attention completely for Sigyn as they spoke and laughed throughout the banquet.  They were seated beside Frigga, with Odin and Thor on her other side and Sif made sure to stop by the table and wish them all a fond yuletide, making sure to hug Sigyn with a brief; ‘Finally!’  in her ear.

After the food, Odin gave a blessing and threw the traditional yule log into the great fireplace before the dancing and games began.  Volstagg took up his usual place, near the remaining food and drink, telling stories while his friends gathered around and heckled, Fandral with a girl on each arm, and Sigyn assumed they would be joining them, but Loki had other ideas.

‘Are we not joining the others?’  She asked as they passed a table playing dice.

‘Eventually, I do not doubt, but would you not like the full escort experience?’  He glanced down at her.  He had long since removed his helmet and sent it off to his vault along with his cape, for comfort.

‘Full escort experience?’  She asked.

‘Would you dance with me, sunbeam?’

She smiled broadly.  ‘I would love to.’

They took to the floor but neither spoke, unsure of what to say for some time, until Sigyn thought of something to ask.

‘Loki, why did you ask me to the feast?’

‘Do you not know why?’  He quirked his head to one side.

‘Pity?  Apparently everyone in Asgard is tired of seeing me alone, or Sif and I as one another’s escorts.’

‘Definitely not pity.’

‘Boredom?  You desired my company over that of your brother?’  She grinned.

He laughed.  ‘Perhaps partially, but I prefer your company over all others, not just Thor.’

‘That’s sweet of you to say so.’

‘It’s quite true.’  He insisted.  ‘I wanted to ask you to the previous two feasts.  I was certain you would decline.’

‘I can rarely say no to you, Loki.’

‘And yet this was the one thing I feared you would.’

She shook her head.  ‘I wouldn’t.  In truth I have been waiting for you to ask.’

‘Is that why you have always attended alone?’  He frowned, suddenly thinking he understood something he should have realised.

She looked away as her cheeks flushed.  ‘I…held hope you might.  I had, and still have, no desire to spend my time with members of the Einherjar who wish for me to do nothing but look pretty and smile nicely while listening to their tedious retellings of exaggerated battles.’

What she said sank in and Loki stopped them moving, frowning at her.  ‘You had invitations to be escorted by some of the Einherjar?’

‘One or two.’  She looked back up at him apologetically.

‘I find it almost as hard to believe you have only been asked by one or two as I did to believe none at all.’

‘Perhaps more, I didn’t keep count.’  She said flippantly, hoping they could change the subject.

‘Oh, Sig.’  He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as he realised she really had wanted him to ask her as much as he had wanted to ask.  ‘Did we both miss opportunities because of my fear?’

‘I think we did.’  She admitted reluctantly.  ‘Sif has been telling me for months you were going to ask, and I didn’t want to have to say no.’

‘I did want to ask, and I should have.  I’m sorry.’

‘No apologies, Loki.  We’re friends, all we need from now on is the truth.’  She smiled warmly.

‘If it is the truth you wish then I think I owe you one more.’  He glanced around at the crowded dance floor.  ‘Perhaps we could discuss this somewhere more private?’

‘Of course.’  She nodded and he offered her his arm, taking her across the room towards the balcony where few people were gathered, avoiding the cold weather, but they didn’t quite make it before they were called.

‘Brother!’  They stopped and turned to find Thor with their friends, drinks in hand and smiling far too happily at the young pair.

‘We are a little busy, Thor.  Can it wait?’  Loki asked as he led Sigyn towards them.

‘Certainly, however,’ he pointed above Loki and Sigyn’s head.  They both looked up to see a ball of mistletoe hung from the ceiling.  ‘You would not dishonour Mother by ignoring this tradition, would you?’

‘Oh.’  Sigyn said as she realised why everyone was grinning at them.

Loki looked at her, slightly wide eyed.  ‘Sig, we don’t…’

‘Mother is watching.’  Thor pointed out.

‘It’s okay, Loki.’  Sigyn smiled shyly.

‘I would rather no one was watching.’  He glared at Thor before turning back to Sigyn, his expression softening.  ‘I would have had privacy for this.’  He said quietly before slowly raising his hand to cup Sigyn’s cheek.  She blushed faintly as her stomach danced nervously, Loki stepping closer as his eyes studied hers apprehensively, expecting her to turn him away despite the Asgardian custom they were honouring.  She swallowed as he bowed his head, her eyes closing as his lips reached hers in the barest of touches.  It was everything she could have hoped for, despite the simplicity of the caress, and her heart skipped a beat as his fingertips brushed her hair.

Loki had wanted privacy but he could not deny the kiss was all that he wanted, that she was all he needed.  In that moment she became his air, even more than she had been before, and he didn't care that they had an audience.  His other hand came up to cradle the back of her neck as her hands rested on his chest, trembling with both nerves and excitement, but when they parted it wasn't because they were ready but because of the cheer that went up from their friends and Sigyn dropped her head down, obscuring the blush that scorched through her as Loki scowled at the group before his eyes came to rest on Thor.

‘Yes, thank you all for making this such a memorable experience.’   He said sarcastically before bowing his head so his mouth was close to Sigyn.  ‘Shall we find our privacy, sunbeam?’  She nodded, not trusting her voice, and he shot one final scathing look at their friends before taking her arm and walking them towards the balcony, but he had one last parting gift for their meddlers.  Waving his hand he placed in each of their goblets a small, harmless snake.  That would teach them for interfering. 

‘That was…’ he sighed, trying to find the right words.

‘The right thing, the wrong place?’  She suggested quietly and he turned to face her, regarding her with wonder.

‘Exactly.’  He took one of her hands in both of his.  ‘I offered you one more truth, before…before.  Will you hear me out?’

‘Of course.’  She smiled.

‘Very well.  This truth, is that,’ he sighed and set his resolve, ‘I consider you more than a friend, Sig.  You’re dear to me in a way the others are not.  I would like you to please consider me as more too.’

Sigyn swallowed past the lump in her throat that his nervous words brought.  ‘I already do, stupid.’  She managed a small laugh.  ‘Sif was right when she said you men are blind to what is right in front of you.  I swear if I had to…’ 

‘You do?’  Loki interrupted.

‘Of course I do!  You’re my best friend, and more.’

He couldn’t help himself, he kissed her, and this time there was less hesitation.  He pulled her to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  It was several minutes before they parted again, both flushed and smiling.  ‘Does this mean you would consider me as a suitor?’  Loki asked.

‘I would be proud to do so.’

‘That’s wonderful.’  He grinned, unable to keep himself from doing so.  He took her left hand from around his neck and pushed up her sleeve.  ‘I would make it official,’ he stroked his fingers around her wrist and in their wake came a braided gold chain that met in the design of a snake biting its own tail, a symbol for infinity, ‘and it would please me greatly if you would wear this.’

‘It would please me greatly too.’  She smiled as he folded her sleeve back down.  ‘You realise we will both get a good dose of  “I told you so”’s from our friends now?’

‘I will gladly take it, if you are to be my prize.’

‘My son?’  They turned at the sound of Odin’s voice and Sigyn took a step back and curtseyed to him.

‘Father.’  Loki greeted him.

‘Your mother wishes to dance with you.’  Odin said, still having not acknowledged Sigyn standing beside his son.

‘Of course.  Will you excuse me, my lady?’  He asked.

‘Please, go ahead.’  She bowed her head to him and he kissed her hand before leaving the balcony.  Sigyn had expected Odin to leave then too but instead he stood before her, keeping his one eye on her until she felt nervous under his scrutiny.

‘Lady Sigyn, I would speak with you a moment.’

‘As Your Majesty wishes.’

He offered her his arm then led her to the edge of the balcony where the snow fell.  ‘I notice my son’s both have a fondness for you, but Loki in particular.’

‘They are a true credit to you, Allfather.  You must be very proud.’  She said, wanting nothing more than to look at the King but afraid to do so at the same time.

‘Indeed I am, as your father is of you.’

‘You are too kind, Majesty.’

‘And that is why what I must say saddens me.’  Sigyn felt the smile on her face falter as he continued to speak.  ‘Loki is a prince of the realms and you, while a lady, are foremost a warrior, and as such not suitable as the consort to royalty.  While you may hold Loki’s heart, his duty is to the nine realms and anything you and my son have can never lead to anything permanent.  Please consider this before you embark on something that can only lead to heartbreak for you both.’  Sigyn felt cold dread starting in her heart as Odin patted her hand on his arm before turning to face her but she could only still look out over the balcony.  ‘You are a lovely girl, Sigyn, you will find another suitor easy enough.’

‘Thank you, Allfather.’  She said distantly as he walked away, leaving her with her heart breaking.  The music and laughter from the celebration washed over her but she had found and lost her happiness in the space of a few minutes.  She didn’t see how she could stay after what the Allfather had said, she needed distance, and a way to explain this to Loki as she doubted Odin would.  He had been polite enough but his point was made; she and Loki would never have a future together.

Turning on her heel she knew she had to leave before the emotions roiling inside her escaped.  She made her way to their friends who smiled at her as she approached.

‘No Loki?’  Fandral teased and she forced a smile.

‘No, he is doing his duty as a good son.’

‘What’s wrong?’  Sif asked, tilting her head to one side as though it would help her figure it out.

‘I am just a little tired.’  She lied, twisting her hands nervously.  ‘I hardly slept last night for excitement and now it is haunting me.’

‘To be expected, with your young heart all a-flitter.’  Volstagg remarked around his flagon of ale.

‘Indeed.’  She turned to Thor.  ‘Would you please make my excuses, I fear I must retire or sleep where I stand.’

He frowned at her, not understanding why she was leaving when she had seemed so happy minutes before.   ‘Allow me to escort you home.’  Thor got to his feet.

‘No, thank you, my prince, that is quite unnecessary.  I can find my own way.’  She looked among them.  ‘Goodnight.’  And she turned towards the doors.

‘Nonsense.’  Thor caught up with her as she reached the great doors.  ‘What kind of a friend would I be to allow you to be roaming the halls on the longest night alone?’

‘The kind of friend who can take a hint?’  She said quietly, knowing her emotions would not leave her be for much longer.  ‘Truly, Thor, return to the party, ask Loki my forgiveness, and have a good time.’

‘I’m afraid I just cannot do so.’  He said simply.  ‘Although perhaps you would like to tell me why the sudden departure after speaking with my father.’

She sighed.  She would not get away with much but the truth with Thor or he may ask Odin directly.  ‘I would rather speak once we are further from the great hall.’

‘Very well.’  

They walked some way before she felt happy to speak openly and then she felt bad as this was Thor’s father too.  ‘The Allfather considers me a unsuitable choice for Loki.  We will not be permitted a relationship of any kind other than friendship.’

‘He said that?’  Thor stopped her with his hand on her arm and just looking up into his eyes was enough to break her.  Tears welled up in her eyes and her lip quivered despite her best effort.  ‘Oh, Sig, I am so sorry.’

‘It cannot be helped.’  She said but it came out strangled and Thor tried to pull her into a hug but she stepped back.  ‘Please, Thor, it will not help matters, it will change nothing.  I need some space, and just forget this night ever happened.’

‘Let me speak with Mother.’  Thor suggested as she continued to back away from him.  ‘She loves you and sees how good you are together.’

She swallowed, knowing he meant well, but the Allfather had spoken, his word was law.  ‘Please, pass my apologies for my early departure to whomever may ask.’

‘Sigyn,’  He began but she shook her head, the tears now escaping over her cheeks.

‘I’m sorry, Thor.’  She said simply, before turning and walking briskly back to her quarters.

Maia was sobbing loudly when Charles let the memory go and Loki pulled her into his lap, letting her bury her head in his neck and cry loudly as he held her, Charles himself having tears in his eyes at how powerful the memory.

‘It’s alright, Sig, it’s okay.’  Loki murmured into her hair as he stroked her back.  ‘We’re together now, Odin cannot stop us.’

Charles wiped his eyes and swallowed before speaking.  ‘Perhaps we should take a break before continuing.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the Odin and his A+ parenting thing was sarcastic...but what a douchenozzle!!!!!!
> 
> Also, the mistletoe thing, there is a whole Norse story to go with kissing under it involving Loki killing Baldur and I decided just to ignore that part (scholars will believe anything!) and go with kissing under it was a symbol of love and honoured Frigga, which was almost the moral of the story! Close enough for it to work here anyway! That's why it's a canon divergence, right?


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of talking between Maia and Charles.

‘I am sorry, Maia.’  Charles began.  ‘We both know how exploring past memories can have an effect, but past life memories are particularly harsh, it seems.’

Maia just nodded, one arm crossed over her stomach, the opposite elbow rested on its palm as her other hand covered the upper half of her head as if it would somehow help her blot out the emotions that went with the memory, which was again so fresh it hurt.  Loki had gone to bring her a box of tissues and, at Charles’ suggestion, a sweet snack to go with the tea Loki had already made.  So far she hadn’t spoken, the only noises the gasping sobs from her tears that had finally subsided into silence.

Her inability to speak worried Charles, although he was sure it was just shock from the sheer influx of emotions the memory had brought, but he didn’t want her internalising when talking would help.  He reached over and rested his hand on her knee, speaking softly as he used his gifts to put out calming waves.  ‘My dear, talk to me?  It hurts, but we both know that was not the end of your story.  We have the confirmation you were, and for all intents and purposes still are, Sigyn, but if you were married we still have happy memories to follow.’

She swallowed so hard it hurt before clearing her throat.  ‘I’d forgotten how much that hurt.’

‘Do you feel able to continue?  I don’t like causing you additional distress.  You have already been through a good deal today.  We can reschedule.’

She shook her head.  ‘I want to do this.  While I remember things it’s not in this much detail.  Until that last point I was actually enjoying it.’

‘You led quite a life.’  

‘I did.’  She managed a small smile.  ‘Thanks again for this, Charles.’

‘You don’t need to thank me, it is actually quite enlightening.  I can see you in Sigyn and Sigyn in Maia.  It’s very difficult to see you not as Sigyn now.’

‘It’s getting harder not to be Sigyn and remember Maia is a separate person too.’  She rubbed her fingertips under her eyes, coming back black with mascara and eyeliner.

‘She doesn’t have to be.’  Charles offered her the handkerchief from his pocket which she accepted with a small grateful smile.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean you are both of them, but Sigyn is the more dominant personality, perhaps simply because she lived a much longer, much more intense life, and as we continue to explore your memories she may become more so.’

‘That…that makes sense.  Things have been happening with my powers, Charles.  They're starting to work.’

He gave her raised eyebrows of surprise.  ‘Really?  After all these years?’

‘Really.  I think it has to be linked to unlocking who I am, because suddenly I have a better command over it.  With enough emotional response I can access it without sleeping immediately.  It tires me still but not in such a harsh way.’

‘This is good news.  It always worried me, your capabilities and incapabilities made you vulnerable.  What have you been able to do since the change?’

‘The biggest thing was accidental, I froze a hanger.

‘I assume you do not mean a coat hanger?’  He smiled slightly.

‘Aircraft type hanger.  The Avengers training room.  I didn’t know Frigga had passed away, and we think the cold was a manifestation of the grief.  Then later with Loki’s help I was able to defrost it.’

‘By reversing the effect or from another use of your power?’  He looked at her carefully.

‘I created heat.’

‘That simply?’

She shook her head.  ‘I need almost an outside influence, emotional or physical, in a way.’  She blushed and looked down.  ‘Loki got quite…friendly, to aid the heat.’

‘I don’t need any more information than that, but I am glad you were able to work it out.  He does seem good for you, Maia, in more ways than one.’  She gave him a grateful smile.  ‘Any more incidents, of your powers that is?’

‘I accidentally set fire to a couple of things.’  She turned and smiled as Loki came back in the room.  ‘My phone, and the carpet.  Not too much damage, considering.’

‘Sharing your newfound abilities, love?’  Loki asked as he put the tissues beside her followed by chocolate bar.  ‘From Darcy’s personal stash.  She sends her love and guarantees this will put the smile back on your face.’

‘Bless her, that’s sweet.’  She smiled as he bent and kissed her hair.

‘Maia was just telling me of how you have been aiding with her powers.  You have my gratitude, Loki.  You have accomplished what I have been unable to do for many years.’

‘Much more circumstance I suspect, Professor.’  He shrugged before taking his seat.  ‘Were it not Sigyn I doubt I could have aided any more than you had.’

‘All the same, thank you.’

‘Let us consider ourselves even.  Without you I would never have found her again.’

‘Even it is.’  Charles nodded to him.  ‘Do you feel able to continue, Maia?’

She nodded, though he couldn’t help but feel her nervousness.  He would never have done so much with one of his students in one sitting, but she was an entirely different story.  ‘I don’t want that memory to be the one we leave it on.  If we’re going to stop soon maybe we could leave it on a happier memory?’

‘There’s a good deal of happiness to come.’  Loki reminded her, taking her hand.

Charles took that as a good sign and again raised his fingers to his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flashbacks are coming! I am going to plough on with editing now so I will be able to post more in a few hours!
> 
> Thanks to Cassandra for sending me the many typos I have missed and any Americanisations I didn't spot, being a Brit!


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tracks Sigyn down.

Loki had been confused when he looked for Sigyn after dancing with his mother.  Thor seemed to be missing too and he went to their friends, frowning his confusion.

‘Have you seen Sig?’  He asked immediately.

Sif and Fandral shared a look.  ‘She made an excuse of being tired and left.  Thor went after her.  She would not say what but something had upset her.’  Sif explained.

Loki’s confusion only grew from that point as he set off after his brother and Sigyn, his mind racing with what could have changed in so short a time.  He saw Thor, alone, coming back towards him with a grim look on his face.

‘What happened?’  Loki asked.

‘Father.’  Thor replied.  ‘Sigyn is quite distressed and I am unsure it is wise for you to see her so.’

He frowned.  ‘What did Father do to upset her?’

Thor sighed.  He did not want to be the bearer of this news but it may be easier than Sigyn trying to explain.  ‘He told her as a prince you and she are incompatible in status, and will never be anything more than friends.’

Loki’s face slid first to confused then sad realisation, his breathing picking up as he glanced at the ground.  ‘Father said that?  To Sigyn?’

‘She is hurting, brother.  Perhaps you both need a little time…’

‘I don’t need time.’  He snapped, looking up at his brother angrily.  ‘I need Sigyn.  Father cannot just…’

‘He can, and he has.’  Thor rested his hand on his brother’s cheek, willing him to listen.  ‘Leave it for this night, brother, allow Sigyn to calm down and then speak with Mother.  She loves Sig as one of her own and would see you both happy.’

‘I have to see her.’  He broke away from Thor’s touch.  ‘He cannot stop us being together.’  He started down the corridor and turned to see Thor smile at him.

‘Fight for her, brother, you know I am on your side, but do it properly, not out of foolhardy spontaneous instinct.  Think it through.’

‘I will marry her, Thor, one day, and nothing in the nine realms will stop me.’  He called back.

Sigyn’s lady in waiting would not allow him entry, no matter how much he begged.  Lady Sigyn was not to be disturbed.  Eventually he turned away, but did not give up.  He went straight to the nearest staircase and out to the gardens, walking to beneath Sigyn’s window.  He could see a light burned inside and he didn’t want her to go through this alone.

Many of the rooms above the gardens held climbing plants, ancient and established they were easy to scale, despite the snow, and he started up the wall easily.  Four floors up and he leant to the side, looking in the window and thanking his luck that the drapes were not drawn.  Sigyn was wearing a long white nightdress, sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest, staring blankly at the opposite wall.  The door to the room was closed so he knocked on the glass.

Sigyn thought she had heard tapping, but really paid it no mind.  It could have been the fire crackling, but when it came again, harder this time, her head shot around to see Loki at the window.  Her eyes went wide and she quickly got off the bed and threw the window open, admitting both the young prince and a chill breeze.

‘What are you doing?’  She whispered harshly as he climbed effortlessly through the frame and closed the window behind him.

‘I am making sure you know I do not share whatever ridiculous sentiment my father fed you.’

‘Loki, he was very clear.  I am of the wrong status for a prince of Asgard.  Had I remained a lady, and not pursued the fight, perhaps I may have been, but you have a duty…’

‘Damn duty!’  He said loudly and she shushed him.  If he was caught in her bedchamber there would be hell to pay.  ‘No, I shall not shush.  I care not for duty, I just want you, Sig.’

She sighed, her shoulders slumping and he realised how drained she looked, so little like the girl who had all but glowed in his arms just half an hour ago.  ‘I want you too, Loki, but…’

‘No buts.’  He interrupted, cupping her cheeks in his hands.  ‘We belong together, you and I.  I have never believed in anything as much as I believe in us.’  She shook her head, closing her eyes but he didn’t stop.  ‘Be with me, Sig, even if we have to hide what we are to one another until I can convince Father otherwise, and I will.’

She opened her eyes again and looked up at him, his face so full of hope and determination.  She so wanted she and Loki to be together, could see them happy, but to hide what they had?  It would be hard, especially as they had the same close circle of friends.  ‘Can we?  Will we be able to hide?’

‘If it is the only way we can be together, yes.  It matters not what anyone else thinks, as long as there is you and I.’

‘You and I?’  She repeated and he nodded.  ‘Alright.’

He kissed her then, so relieved she had agreed.  They would be together and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them, not even The Allfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am just seven chapters away from the end of my editing, then I might throw in one more epilogue/flashback I have in mind (anyone want to know the circumstances of Loki and Sigyn's 'first time'?) and then I can post to my heart's content! Yes!


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn has another admirer, Loki is emotionally repressed, Thor has a suggestion, Sigyn sets terms.

The new year began and eventually signs of spring began to return.  Sigyn and Loki returned to just being friends, in their public personas, but behind closed doors, in private, they were very much new, young lovers, taking every opportunity to touch one another, no matter how briefly, and formerly unconsidered places were perfect for clandestine meetings, including, but not limited to, the library, Frigga’s private flower garden, the woods, and each of their rooms.  Sigyn’s held more risk, as she resided with her father, but she could easily sneak out of her window if necessary, and many a night was spent just walking around the grounds in peace, holding hands, kissing and talking.  It was not long before their relationship became more physical and they found pleasure with one another in new ways, always returning to their own beds before dawn but enjoying their nights together, holding and exploring one another.

One night, a week before the spring solstice, they lay in Loki’s bed together, surrounded by furs and little more, Sigyn laying on her side, propped on one elbow, while Loki sat beside her with a platter of bread, cheese and meats.

‘I swear this man is relentless.’  She shook her head.  ‘He will not take no for an answer.  I am close to telling him I am going to serve in the sisterhood just to get him to stop calling on me.’

‘The sisterhood would not take you, pet.  I know the things your body has done and you would be ejected for even suggesting so.’  He offered her a bite of the bread, which she took.

‘You may find this funny, my prince, but he is trying to win over Father.  Compliments and asking to hear of his exploits with Odin during the wars.’

‘Perhaps it is your father he desires.’  He grinned and she punched him in the arm.

‘There are only so many times I can have my lady in waiting dismiss the man without a valid excuse.  Father thinks he would make a wonderful husband for me and he doesn’t mind the fact I am a warrior in my own right.’

‘Just let me kill the fellow.’  Loki said nonchalantly.  ‘Problem solved.’

‘Problem not solved.  Your father will still not entertain the idea that you and I could be together.’

‘What did you say my competition’s name was?’

‘Theoric.’  She groaned the name, tired of hearing it.

‘Theoric?’  Loki said in surprise.  ‘Of the Crimson Hawks?’

‘The very same.’  She took a piece of cheese from the tray.

‘Oh you should definitely marry him, he is quite handsome.’  Loki teased.

‘You may jest, but I may have to.’  She pinched his leg to make the point she was so frustrated but he merely chuckled.

‘I will not allow you to wed anyone else, Sig, you know that.’

‘I know you don’t want me to.  You’d lose one of your favourite toys.’  She rested her head on his thigh and grinned up at him.

‘You are not a toy.’  He touched her nose softly.  ‘You know how I feel about you.’

‘Do I?’  She asked innocently.  ‘Because all I recall you ever calling me was yours.’

‘Mine, yes, I do like that.’  He said thoughtfully before eating a slice of salt pork.

‘You’re an ass, my prince.’  She snuggled into the furs on his thigh.  ‘One small sentence and this arguing would be done.  Why you refuse is beyond me.  It does not cause pain to look upon someone and tell them that you love them.’

‘I wish for all to know, not just you.’  This was a bone of contention between them, that he had yet to say the words, although he always said yes, if she asked if he loved her.  ‘Your power over me is quite maddening, sunbeam.  I feel unworthy of the attention you lavish upon me.’

‘If I have to marry Theoric you’ll have to lavish your own attention.’  She grumbled.

He laughed again and this time she sat up and glared at him.  ‘Really, Loki.  Theoric is persistent and as no one else has claim to me I fear this is tempting Father to do something drastic.’

‘Like marry Theoric himself?’

‘Like accepting a betrothal.’  She said angrily.  ‘If it comes to a deal between the two I will have two options; go along with it or disappear, and I will not hesitate to do the latter than live in a loveless sham of a marriage.’

‘And if you disappear, dove, may I come with you?’

‘Now you’re just being ridiculous.’  She threw back the covers, planning on dressing and heading over the side of his balcony to her own room as she did most mornings, but he caught her around the waist, stopping her.

‘Not ridiculous, I just do not think Theoric is as big a threat as you fear.  And if he does offer a betrothal and you choose to run, I will run with you.  We will head to Midgard where no one knows us and be wed by the next new moon.’

‘Oh, Loki,’ she sighed, ‘how could I marry a man who will not even tell me he loves me?’  She said teasingly and he kissed her firmly, his tongue plunging into her mouth until she could do nothing but make small murmuring noises.  He affected her so much it was almost painful to think of being without him.

‘Still leaving?’  He purred and she pulled a face but shook her head.

‘You are truly the God of Mischief.’  She whispered, and as he lowered his lips to hers to claim them again the main door banged open then closed.  Sigyn grabbed at the furs, covering her modesty as Loki looked over his shoulder at the intrusion, knowing full well who it would be.

‘Really, Thor, please try knocking.  I am tired of explaining to the locksmith why my door is shattered at least once a week.’

‘I could not wait for you to open the door, and oftentimes you ignore me.’  He barely gave the pairs mostly nakedness a second thought, nodding to Sigyn nonplussed.  ‘Sigyn.’

‘Thor.’  She nodded back.

‘You are interrupting, brother.’  Loki pointed out.

‘I am aware, however this is important.’  He pulled a chair up to the end of the bed and took a seat, while Loki sighed and sat Sigyn back up, arranging the furs around her once she shuffled properly into the pillows.  ‘Theoric of the Crimson Hawks has been bragging around the garrison.’

‘I told you he’s trouble.’  Sigyn remarked as Thor helped himself to some meat from the platter.  ‘How many times does he claim to have deflowered me?’

‘None, yet.’  Thor pointed the meat at her.  ‘However he is certain he is taking you to the solstice ball.’

‘I may have to volunteer for guard duty.’  She leant forward for another piece of cheese.

‘They have not allowed you to use that excuse yet.’  Loki reminded her.

‘There is always a first time.’

‘Father would not allow it.’  Thor pointed out.  ‘I believe he stops you from doing so in the hope a suitor will catch your eye.  You may be subtle with your affair but it has not escaped his notice that the two of you are still always together, however platonic you may claim to be.’

‘Am I no longer allowed friends?’

‘As long as they are not Loki, yes.  But I come with a solution.’

‘Really?’  Loki said doubtfully.

‘Very really.  And do you know why?  Because I am such an amazing brother who looks out for you.’

‘He wants something.’  Sigyn glanced at Loki.

‘I do, but it benefits us both.  What meat is this?’

‘Boar from the last hunt.’  Loki said.

‘I thought it depleted?’

‘If you knew there were any left it would have been.’

‘Fair point.  But to my deal.  There is a certain maiden I have made an accord with.  She gets her chance to sit at the royal table for the banquet and show off to all her friends.  One dance with a prince and she will go on her way.’

‘And where do we fall into this little scheme of yours?’  Loki asked, pushing the entire platter towards Thor.

‘Simple, little brother.  You get to escort said maiden and I escort Lady Sigyn.’

‘What?’

‘That is subtle.’  Sigyn agreed as Loki processed what it meant.

‘You wish for me to escort someone else whilst you take my lady on your own arm?’  Loki said in disbelief.

‘It will stop Theoric from being able to ask, will give a reason for Father to be less suspicious, and we can all rejoin our friends after it is over for wine and song with no suspicions raised that the two of you are in fact like wild rabbits.’

Sigyn laughed.  He had a point, but Loki still didn’t like it.  ‘What else does this maiden want?’

‘What makes you think she wants something else?’  Thor asked around some bread.

‘So far there is nothing in it for you.’

Thor raised his eyebrows and grinned.  ‘Oh, yuck.’  Sigyn rolled her eyes.

‘That is quite the mental image I could have done without.’  Loki shifted to sit beside Sigyn, taking her hand in his.  ‘What do you think, petal?  Do we go along with this scheme?’

‘It may offer a certain degree of plausible deniability.’  She said with a small shrug.  ‘But why should we help with such an implicitly complicated scheme to convince your father there is nothing between us when I am unsure if there actually is?’

‘Sig…’

‘He still didn’t say it?’  Thor looked at her and she shook her head, her mussed hair falling over her shoulders.

‘He is either the nine realms’ best liar, as your father crowned him, or so emotionally repressed there is no hope for him.’

‘Just tell her, Loki.  You know it to be true and you only hurt the both of you with your inability.  Prove yourself the silvertongue we know you to be with a simple confession of your feelings.’

‘I will tell her without an audience.’  Loki argued.

‘That’s it, I’m going home.’  Sigyn shifted over, pulling the furs with her, but Loki didn’t let go of her hand.

‘You are not dressed.’

‘So dress me, my God of Mischief, or confess your feelings for me, once and for all.’

‘Thor, if you leave now I will agree to your scheme.’  Loki said without taking his eyes off Sigyn who glared at him.

‘Done.’  Thor took the platter with him.  ‘Take my advice, brother, and say the words.  You will both feel better for it.’

‘When I want your advice, I shall seek it.’  Loki called as the door closed.

Sigyn sighed when they were alone again.  ‘You do not have to say it, Loki, not once.  The words mean nothing if they are forced.’

‘Do you know why I do not say them?’  He asked as he released her hand.  ‘You already know the power you hold over me yet you would make me say the words?  You ask if I love you as though I have a choice, as though there were ever anything less than love I could feel for you.  I have loved you since the moment you walked back into my life, perhaps even before that and I knew not what love was, but I cannot say the words because once I do, I shall never stop.  I see in you my future, and all that I want.  I will marry you, and you will bear our children, but once I say the words you long to hear it will set in motion the rest of our lives.  I will go against my father and the entire nine realms if I must to make you mine.  Once those words are past my lips it will bring about events I neither know how to start or finish.  We speak of leaving, of being wed on another world, but for me it is not a jest, it is the reality of what I will do, if it is the only way to have you as my wife.  I would disgrace myself with Odin, with Asgard, because you are my home, and as long as we are together I need nothing else.’

Loki’s words touched Sigyn so deeply her throat constricted and she climbed back onto the bed and kissed him, pulling him against her.

The memory faded out to the training ground where Sigyn was sparring with Fandral.  The two of them bantered while they fought, lightheartedly making fun of one another but their fighting never suffered for it.

‘Do your admirers have to swoon for each swing of your sword?’  Sigyn teased as she stepped in close to him and elbowed him hard in the sternum before pirouetting away elegantly.

‘It is not my blade that makes them swoon, my Lady Sigyn.’  He recovered quickly and deflected the dagger she manifested and threw at him, a trick Loki had taught her.

‘Well, at least you are proficient with something.’

‘Your words burn me, my lady.’

‘As will your loins if you do not pick your partners more carefully.’  She hit him in the chest with a blast of energy that also blinded him and she leapt at him, hitting him in the chest with her shoulder and knocking him to the ground, pressing her blade to his throat.

‘You have bested me again, good lady.’  He dropped his sword in defeat and nodded his head in a bow.

‘If you concentrated more on the fight than my breast you would best me more often.’  She pushed to her feet and offered him a hand up, ignoring the applause from the makeshift audience.

‘But it is such a splendid breast.’  He clapped his arm around her in a brotherly hug.

‘But it is not your breast.’  She pinched his side playfully as they walked towards the opening in the fence together but her step faltered as the tall, handsome figure of Theoric came forward, his blond hair caught back in a leather strap that matched his brown leather tunic and pants.  He was clapping his large hands and smiling at them, no, at her, and as she tensed Fandral’s arm automatically tightened protectively around her.  She knew he was aware of Theoric’s intentions, as were all their friends.

‘Good Lady Sigyn.’  He bowed to her.  ‘May I ask you to take a walk with me?’

‘She would love to.’  Her father’s voice came from the other side of the fence and she shot him an alarmed glare.

‘May I ask for a postponement, Sir Theoric?  The bout has left me quite in need of refreshing myself.’

‘Nonsense.’  Her father came and drew her out of Fandral’s protective embrace.  ‘You have both been training.  Take some water then be on your way.’

‘Such reason, Father, you should have been a politician.’  She teased but the bitterness in her voice was evident.  ‘Lead on, Sir Theoric.’  She held her arm out for him to walk ahead of her to the water provided but instead he offered her his arm.  She suppressed a sigh and took it, his solid muscles barely moving under her touch, but it did not impress her.  They both took some water and he took her arm again and led her towards the gardens.

‘You have become quite the fighter, fair lady.’

‘Thank you, Sir Theoric.’  She said disinterestedly as she looked over the roses that were beginning to bud.

‘As deadly as you are beautiful.’

‘You flatter me, sir.’

‘I speak the truth.  Tales of your bravery on the battlefield rival your elegance in the banquet hall.’

She laughed and looked up at him.  He was easily as tall as Loki, but not as handsome, his eyes a dull grey and while brawny she knew there was more to a person than physical size.  ‘Sir Theoric, we have barely ever said ten words to one another, besides polite greetings.  I would have the truth from you, if there is a reason for this walk besides honeyed words?’

He chuckled.  ‘My, you are blunt.’

‘I am honest, Sir Theoric, if nothing else.  Speak or return me to combat, I owe Hogun a bout and I hate to disappoint.’

‘Very well.’  He stopped and turned to face her, his hands taking one of hers.  ‘I ask for permission to escort you to the spring equinox banquet.’

Luckily Sigyn had been expecting this and was able to school her face to apologetic disappointment.  ‘I am sorry, Sir Theoric, but Prince Thor has already requested my company for the evening.’

‘Prince…Thor?’  He said uncertainly, as though he had misheard.

‘Yes.’  She nodded.  ‘I had not been invited and he had not made an offer to any ladies, so rather than attend alone he invited me to dine with him, some days ago now.’

‘I, erm,’ he didn’t seem to have a response.  Thor was renowned as a fighter and as royalty no one would dare try and usurp a lady from under him.  ‘It would appear I missed my opportunity.’

‘I’m very sorry, but I gave my word.’  She smiled sweetly.

‘Then would you allow me to call on you?  There are some fine horses in the stables in foal at the moment, perhaps you would like a tour?’

‘You want to call on me?’  She faltered.  She hadn’t expected him to be that forward or confident.

‘With your permission, and that of your father, of course.’

‘Of, of course!’  She said rather more high pitched than she meant to as her mind ran as fast as the last stallion she had tried to break in without the stable master realising.  ‘But, I do have a proviso, for callers.’

‘You do?’  He smiled in amusement, assuming he had her.

‘Indeed.’  She raised her chin defiantly and smiled slightly.  ‘First you must best me in the training arena.’

‘I must…lady, please, that is an unfair fight, I could not do such a thing.’

‘I suppose it is a little unfair, as I have sorcery and you do not.’  She said thoughtfully.  ‘If I renege weapons and just use my magic, would that even things a little, or would you rather I dispensed with power and fought with just weapons?’

His mouth flapped a few times, unable to comprehend what she was suggesting.  ‘I could not face you in combat.’

She sighed and took back her hand, patting his arm before taking a step back.  ‘You have my terms, Sir Theoric.  Why do you think Fandral is always so keen to meet me in the arena?’  She grinned, leaving him standing amongst the blooms with his delicate sensibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Theoric, get out of here! Sig doesn't like you!
> 
> My bestest friend, Deni, just sent me a message because she only has just over fifty pages left to read of the finished article! I have to get on editing my second novel for January publication however do we want some more Loki/Sigyn adventures or shall I pick back up my Bucky/OFC story that I didn't write much of but have the plot in my head?


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki thinks Sig's idea hilarious, Thor's plan is put into action, jealous Sig, jealous Loki. Sigyn's father ships her with Theoric so hard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for now, back to editing!

‘You actually told him that?’  Loki began to laugh then covered his mouth with his hand as they were in the library, in a little used section where they had never been disturbed.  They sat in a cushioned window seat, each with a book open in their lap under the pretence they were researching sorcery.  Sigyn had washed and changed after her bout with Hogun and was now wearing a golden yellow gown, her hair piled on top of her head.  She was sitting crosslegged, most unladylike, but she was comfortable and Loki didn’t mind.  He liked when she was relaxed enough to be herself.

‘I had to come up with something or I would be listening to him drone on about the mating habits of stallions, I don’t doubt.  Not all of us have the silvertongue, God of Lies.’  She nudged him with her shoulder.

‘You are amazing, little Sig.’  He kissed her shoulder.

‘I am in trouble if he takes me up on it.  There is no way I can beat him without sorcery.  I may have just opened the door for no end of potential suitors to fight me before calling.’

‘I will find a way for us to be together before then.’

‘Before next week?  Good luck, my prince.’  She shook her head.

‘Next week?’  He frowned at her.

‘At next week’s training.  He is keen, as I said.’

‘Damn him.’  He laced his fingers with hers.  ‘Did he agree to either of your stipulations?’

‘He said he would first allow me to use all my abilities, then take me up on one of my offers when I beat him.  When, not if.  He’s humouring me and I don’t like it.’

‘Unless he pins you to the ground in seconds you can beat him, sweet, but he is a sizeable fellow.’

‘And I am fast.  I bested you physically in our first sparring bout.’  She reminded him.

‘Indeed you did.’  He kissed her hand and the memory faded once more, and her hand was being kissed by Thor instead.

‘You honour me with your company, Lady Sigyn.’  He said loudly as she shook her head, knowing he was doing so as Theoric was nearby.

‘You honour me with the invitation, my prince.’  She replied with a small curtsey before he tucked her hand over his arm and led her through the banquet hall, greeting as many people with as much gusto as he could.  ‘Thor, you are drawing an unnatural amount of attention to us.’  She leant into him as they approached the royal table, Loki already seated with a tall, pretty raven haired woman by his side.

‘Merely making the point, dear Sigyn.’  He said warmly.  ‘I wish to aid you by scaring off as many suitors as I can before you become too bruised and battered to fight back.’

‘Thank you for such faith in me.’  She rolled her eyes as Frigga got up to meet them, hugging first Thor then Sigyn.

‘How lovely to have you at our table again, Lady Sigyn.’  She smiled.

‘I am honoured by such friendships with both of your sons, my Queen.’  She curtseyed.

‘Indeed, they both seem to favour you.’  Odin said without getting up from the table.

‘Spring greetings, Allfather.’  She curtseyed to him.  ‘I am blessed to have such good fortune when it comes to friends.’

‘And to you, Lady Sigyn.’

‘Brother.’  Loki got to his feet, embracing Thor before bowing to Sigyn, who curtseyed again, but she didn’t miss his eyes trail over her outfit, the gold dress fitting in all the right places, her shoulders bare with the off the shoulder style.  ‘Lady Sigyn.’

‘Prince Loki.’

Loki’s date for the night cleared her throat but she hadn’t got to her feet.  ‘Brother, Lady Sigyn, may I introduce…’  He faltered, his memory of the woman’s name escaping him.

‘Hilde.’  She said angrily.

‘Hilde, of course.  My apologies, you remind me such of precious flower in your gown I can think only of petals.’

Sigyn’s smile ticked as Hilde, who had far too much skin on show to be proper, got up from the table and laced her arm with Loki’s.  ‘You can call me petal, my prince.’  She gushed and Sigyn gave raised eyebrows.

‘I could not be so familiar.’  Loki smiled at her as Sigyn dug her nails into Thor’s arm until he nudged her.

‘Please, be as familiar as you wish.’

‘Pardon me, I have quite the thirst.’  Sigyn remarked as she picked up the full glass from her place and drained it in one.

‘Please, be seated, my friend.’  Thor nudged her towards her chair, holding it as she sat before sitting beside her.  ‘Are you well?’  He frowned as she refilled her glass.

‘Quite nauseated, actually.  Where do you find these women?’  She hissed at him.

‘They tend to find me.’  He shrugged.

‘You’re welcome to them.’

A grin spread across his face.  ‘You’re jealous.’

‘Of her?’  She whispered back.  ‘I don’t think so.’

‘Of the attention Loki is giving her.’  He smiled knowingly, his back to his family.

‘I am not used to seeing him give other women attention.’

‘He is relatively better behaved, given the attention you get.’

‘He threatened to kill Theoric.’

‘Perhaps not.’  He shrugged.

‘Indeed, perhaps not.  What was I thinking, agreeing to this ridiculous scheme of yours?’

‘You were thinking this will divert our father’s attention away from his suspicions.  So far all you are doing is making him think you are bitter about not being with Loki and are grasping at the other prince.’

She glared at him.  ‘This was a terrible idea, Thor.  One of your worst!’

‘Come now,’ he laughed, ‘the night is still young!’

‘Oh good grief.’  She groaned.

The meal was uneventful, that is to say she kept her eyes on her plate and to Thor, who tried to keep her occupied, but she had already heard all of his stories more than once and every exaggeration in between.  It was difficult to ignore what was going on at the other end of the table as Hilde had the most nasal laugh she had ever heard and even Odin seemed displeased by it.

She picked at her food, which did not go unnoticed by Frigga who asked if she was quite alright.  She made the excuse of being tired and made more of an effort to look like she was enjoying herself, laughing at Thor’s old jokes while being on her best behaviour as she was at the royal table.  Her father frowned at her, knowing something was going on but not what, so she toasted her glass to him.

The banquet finished and the gaming began, Thor escorting Sigyn through the many crowds of well wishers.  She tried to concentrate on who they were talking to but in the background she could still hear the nasal laughter than went with the beautiful dark eyes and perfectly unfreckled skin hanging off Loki.

Sigyn remembered their deal, that she would have a dance with the prince, but it had been more than three songs and they still remained arm in arm, him smiling and her giggling, batting her eyelashes at him.  It was nauseating.

‘Sigyn, would you dance with me?’  Thor asked as they left a table where Thor had tried his hand, and won, at arm wrestling.

‘I don’t think so, Thor.’  She shook her head.

‘Nonsense.’  He drew her towards the happy dancing people.

‘Not nonsense, I really do not feel like dancing tonight.’

‘Because it is I who is asking or because Loki seems to be enjoying himself?’

‘Because he is enjoying himself too much.’  She scowled.

‘And just think how relieved Father will be when he knows Loki still chooses you over this uneducated wench.’  Thor leant down to her.

She looked at him in surprise.  ‘You planned this?’

‘Not all.’  He shrugged, smiling smugly.  ‘However it is working out better than I could have imagined.  Who knew you would get so jealous?’

‘What else am I supposed to do when they’re…where did they go?’  She glanced around, realising she had lost sight of them in the last few minutes.

‘Out onto the balcony, I believe.’  Thor tried to encourage her to dance but she resisted, planting her feet and glaring at him.  ‘Sigyn, if you want Father to believe Loki’s choice in you was the best then you have to act as though you have moved on.’

She lowered her head and shook it.  ‘You really think your father will fall for something this obvious?  And what happened to the woman leaving after one dance?’

‘She must be enjoying herself.’  He shrugged.  ‘Which is what you should be doing.’

‘I’d rather be drinking with our friends to the point I forget my own name.’

‘Loki still loves you, Sig.  It is an act.’

‘He’s too good at it.’  She growled as he turned her to dance with him.

‘Isn’t he just.’  He tried very hard to keep her back to the balcony but she leant around to see the woman trailing her fingers from Loki’s cheek down his arm.

‘Honestly, Thor, I am truly having the worst time.  Can we not go to our friends, or take a walk, or kill something?’

‘I do have an idea you might like.’  He suggested.  ‘Go to the bar and wait for me there.  We need three meads and a sweet wine.’

‘What are we going to do?’

‘Play a trick on Volstagg.’

She smiled at him.  ‘Okay, that would be fun.’  She admitted.

‘Meet me there in five minutes.’  He grinned at her and set off towards the hall doors as she went in the opposite direction, hoping to procure what they needed.

She was awaiting the last two cups when her father clapped her on the shoulder, almost spilling the mead in front of her.

‘Here she is, the most beautiful woman in the nine realms, my little girl.’

‘Father, please.’  She blushed as she shook her head.

‘You are too modest.’  He squeezed her shoulders.  ‘If you spent less time in the arena and more time embroidering you would be wed by now, do you not agree, Sir Theoric?’

Her eyes went wide as she realised who her father was obscuring and she turned slowly to see the man in his formal armour, his hair loose and shining.  ‘Good evening, Sir Theoric.’

‘Lady Sigyn.’  He bowed his head to her.  ‘How is your evening with our prince fairing?’

‘Well, thank you.’  She smiled politely.  ‘And yours?’

‘Good.’  He nodded.  ‘Is our prince here?’  He looked around for him.

‘A small errand, he shall return shortly.’

Her father scoffed.  ‘No man should leave his lady unattended, even if said lady could beat the living Hel out of you, eh?’  He clapped Theoric on the arm.  ‘A sure way to tell Thor has no intentions towards my daughter.’

‘He does not?’  Theoric quirked his head curiously.

‘Father,’ Sigyn tried but was ignored.

‘Of course not!  He considers her a little sister.  He has no claim to her.’  He turned back to Sigyn.  ‘Daughter, invite Theoric to join us tomorrow for our noonday meal.’  Then immediately turned back to the guard.  ‘Sir Theoric, would you honour us for our noonday meal tomorrow?’

‘Father, I have plans!’  She said quickly as Theoric replied; ‘I would love to, thank you.’

‘Cancel them!’  Her father hissed none too subtly.  ‘Now, I must go and see who I can beat at arm wrestling next.’

She watched him barrel away and hoped he would be able to remember where they lived.  ‘I apologise for my father, he cannot hold his liquor like he used to.  Do not feel obliged to join us, he truly will not remember come the morning.’

‘I do not feel obliged, it would be an honour.’  He smiled, moving into the space her father had left.  ‘Can I carry those for you?’

‘It’s quite alright, Thor said he would meet me here.’

‘Then allow me to keep you company while you wait.’

Loki’s face was aching from keeping an amused smile on his face while Heidi, or Hanna, or whatever her name was, pawed him like a dog with a piece of meat.  It was for a good cause, he knew that, but she had been reluctant to give him up after one dance and now he found himself all but cornered on the balcony, trying to be polite.

‘I’ve never spent the night with a prince.’  She cooed at him as he removed her hand from his arm and lowered it.  She had definitely drunk more than her fill of wine and was leaning towards him quite heavily.

‘I can give you the evening, but not the night.’  He said kindly as she traced her finger around the stitching of his tunic.

‘Call me petal again.’  She grinned inanely as his eyes darted around the room, hoping to find someone, anyone, who might help him escape from her clutches.  Perhaps Fandral would assist, but his eyes fell on Sigyn at the bar, her golden gown shining in the firelight, and standing beside her was that oaf, Theoric.  He ground his teeth as Theoric touched his Sigyn’s hair, showing her something he had taken from it, before fluttering it to the floor.  She nodded her head, obviously in gratitude and something inside him snapped.  He turned to the woman before him and gave her full eye contact, calling on his sorcery.

‘You find me quite boring, you have had the most dreadful time and could not wait to leave.  There are many men here who desire you much more than I, go find one.’

She seemed to shake her head as the idea took hold and she looked up at Loki in surprise before excusing herself and walking away.  Loki sighed in relief and began across the room towards the bar, noticing Thor now walking towards Sigyn, only he was much closer.  He greeted Theoric, who bowed his head, and Thor collected the drinks Sigyn had before her, asking her to follow him, but before she could Theoric took her hand and kissed it, giving her some serious eye contact to go with it.  Jealousy raged within Loki and on impulse he sent power at Theoric with a flick of his wrist.  The man would become very unwell in the next half an hour and it would serve him right.  Sigyn bobbed her head to him and followed Thor across the room.  They seemed to be heading towards their friends so he adjusted his destination to meet them there.  It was a much better option as it made it less obvious it was Sigyn he was seeking out.  He reached the group before them and took a seat beside Fandral who clapped him on the shoulder.

‘How are you enjoying your evening with Hilde?’

‘Oh she is quite the firebrand.’  Loki gave him raised eyebrows which made him laugh.

‘She is that.  Did you lose her?’

‘Deliberately so.’  His eyes drifted to Sigyn for a moment as she approached and Fandral noticed, but said nothing.  He was already suspicious they were more than just friends but he could keep their secret.

‘Was she not fun?’

‘Too much for me.’

‘Funny, she didn’t look too much.  She looked just right.’  Sigyn commented, taking the seat beside Sif furthest from him despite the seat beside him being empty.

‘Perhaps for some.  I believe my taste to be much better.’

‘So did I.’  She smiled but it was unhappy.  She was definitely angry and he was unsure why, it was she who had been flirting with Theoric at the bar.

‘Volstagg, I have a challenge for you!’  Thor announced, dropping the tray down on the table in front of their rotund friend.

‘Four cups is hardly a challenge.’  Volstagg peered over the small tray.

‘The number is not the challenge.’  Thor explained as Sigyn shook her head.  Thor had placed a large quantity of cinnamon in the glass of wine.  ‘The challenge is to drink the three meads then tell me what vintage of wine it is.  You always claim to be such an expert, prove yourself.’

‘Please, Thor,’ Fandral laughed, ‘he could not tell the vintage if the barrel rolled over him.’

‘Challenge accepted, and you will be laughing on the other side of your face.’  Volstagg pointed at Fandral before throwing the flagon he held into the fireplace.  ‘How long do I have?’

‘Just as quickly as you can, my friend, all in one, no rest between.’

‘Easy.’  Volstagg picked up the first mug and guzzled it quickly as they all watched, cheering for each empty cup, but Loki noticed Sigyn barely smiled, her eyes unfocused.  He wanted to ask her what was wrong, to tell her how lovely she looked, and how she really should not be encouraging Theoric, but he did not know how to do so without drawing attention to them.

Finally Volstagg reached the wine glass, and swallowed its contents in one…his eyes going wide as his throat and nose burned.  He tried to swallow but his throat contracted and he sprayed the liquid everywhere, everyone jumping to their feet and out of range, and Sigyn used the commotion to slip out of the nearest side door unnoticed, or so she thought.  It took Loki a moment to realise she was missing, and the closing of a servants door showed him just where she had gone.

Trotting down the small staircase that led to the kitchens Sigyn realised she was being followed halfway down and ducked off the main staircase into an alcove, waiting with her back pressed against the wall, and as whoever it was passed she stuck her foot out, tripping them.  It was only the flash of gold and green that passed that let her know it was Loki, the yelp he let out startled and high pitched, but she turned and ran back up the stairs, into the main hall, past their friends without a word and out the main doors.

‘Sigyn!’  She heard him call her but she ignored him, speeding up her pace until she was at a near run, turning up the nearest staircase but knowing he would easily catch her, so she stopped.

Loki wasn’t expecting a shoe to be thrown at him, and it caught him on the temple.  The second one he ducked however.  ‘Gods, Sig, will you stop!’

‘Not until you stop following me!’  She said exasperatedly.

‘Why would I do that?’

‘Because I told you to!  Just go back to the hall with your beautiful partner and leave me alone!’

‘Are you jealous?’  He smirked at her but it just made the rage in her build all the more.

‘Do not try and make this about me, you and she would make such beautiful babies, with all that dark hair.  She seems more than willing!’

He took a step up towards her.  ‘I don’t want little dark haired babies running around, I want little blue eyed, red haired ones.’

‘Well, go back to the hall, there’s plenty of those for you to choose from too!’  She yelled, waving her arm towards the general direction of the hall.

‘You are jealous.’  He walked up another step, putting him close enough that Sigyn raised her foot, trying to kick him in the chest and back down the stairs but he was ready for another attack and he grabbed her leg behind the knee, pulling her off the step and towards him until he held her around the waist, feet off the floor, her leg still captive over his hip.  ‘Why exactly are you jealous, when I have seen you flirting with that dolt Theoric?’

‘Flirting?’  She growled, pushing at his chest.  ‘Put me down, now, Odinson, or I swear you will never sire any children!’

‘Such a threat.  With what are you going to harm me?’  He teased, then wished he hadn’t when she head-butted him in the nose.  He saw stars for a moment and his grip on her loosened enough for her to break it and she was running up the stairs before his vision cleared.

‘Sigyn!’  He yelled again as he followed her, figuring she was heading back to her rooms, but he didn’t realise she had ducked into another alcove, waiting for him to pass by before she snuck back out again and down, grabbing her shoes as she passed and running through the main hallway until she reached the door to the library.  It was completely dark inside, and she called a small globe of light to her hand as she climbed the stairs to the second floor, walking among the quiet shelves until she reached the large, circular window that overlooked the gardens.  She threw her shoes to the floor then climbed up onto the cushions and took a moment to catch her breath.  How could he accuse her of flirting with Theoric?  He knew she was avoiding him, like he carried some rare disease, but it hurt that Loki thought she would do that, let alone how he had been draped all over Thor’s favour all night.  It was an insult.  She tapped her nail on her teeth as she thought.  She could hide out here for some time, assuming Loki had gone to her room, all night if she needed to.  She should have realised she wouldn’t be so lucky.

‘The thing with having power is once you use it anyone who knows you well enough can trace you.’  Loki’s voice came from the lower floor and she got to her knees, leaning to see him coming through the shelves.

‘Go away!’  She called.

‘Not going to work, love.’

‘Well, it should.’  She narrowed her eyes and used her power to pull a particularly large book out of a high shelf, dropping it on him.

‘Ouch!  Could you please stop throwing things at me?’

‘If you turn around and leave, yes!’  She yelled.

‘You are being unreasonable.’

‘I’m being unreasonable?’

‘I’m glad you agree.’  She threw three more books at him.  ‘Well, Sig, you leave me no other option.’  He waved his hand and two doubles of himself were suddenly either side of her, grabbing her wrists.  She fought against them but it was no use and by the time he reached her she had about stilled, her breathing coming heavily from her efforts.  ‘Now, about the matter of this Theoric.’

‘There is no matter of Theoric.  I did nothing but be polite.  You on the other hand…’

‘I what?’  He pushed her back into the seat and his doubles disappeared as he took her wrists in his hands.  ‘I tolerated the most dull woman I have ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on in the hope my brother would keep you away from Theoric’s wandering hands?  That did not work out so well, did it?’

‘You’re an idiot!’  She struggled against him but knew it was useless.  She had bested him once but he hadn’t been expecting it.  Now he had her fully pinned from his hips down.

‘You do seem to prefer men that way.’  He growled at her.

‘How would you know what I prefer?  You don’t even know how to express love, let alone…’  He cut her off with his lips on hers in a forceful kiss that she didn’t know whether to fight or give in.

Charles pulled back from the memory with a sudden breath and Maia covered her face with her hands.

‘Oh yeah, we had really angry sex in the library.’

‘A few times.’  Loki chuckled as she blushed.

‘I really do not need more information than that.’  Charles said.

‘Thank goodness.’  Maia sighed.

Charles looked at his watch.  It was almost five.  ‘Perhaps we should call it a day?  I can arrange to come another day later in the week, if you wish?’

‘I think so, if you don’t mind?’  Maia asked.

‘Not at all.  It is a good way for me to understand and clarify things, although the two of you do seem to be particularly physical.’

‘It is definitely one of the highlights of our relationship.’  Loki commented as Maia glared at him.  ‘You can't deny it, sunbeam.’

‘Doesn’t mean I want it brought up in front of my friend and mentor.’

‘I will let you know when I can be here next.’  Charles said as he moved his chair away from the table.

‘Thank you, Charles.  This is actually helping a lot.’

‘You’re quite welcome.  Any further thoughts on what you would prefer to be called?’

She glanced at Loki, knowing he was territorial over the name but, all the same, ‘I think Sigyn.’

‘Let me know if you change your mind, Sigyn.’  Charles took her hand and patted it.

‘I will.’  She smiled, the word sounding strange on his lips.

He left and Loki rested his hands on her hips, pressing himself against her back and murmuring into her hair.  ‘Weren’t we about to have really angry sex, Sig?’

‘In the conference room?  Really?’  She glanced up at him.

‘The door locks.’  He shrugged, waving his hand and the door bolted itself.  ‘And I have a good many years still to make up for.’


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn asks Loki to spar with her.

Tuesday morning started with a team meeting where the last mission was discussed, as was the freezing and defrosting of the training area, following up on possible leads for who may wish to harm Loki, and the status of the Tower.  Maia, as she hadn’t yet asked anyone but Charles to call her Sigyn, explained that Charles was helping them clear up her memories, as she remembered both sets and it was helping with both proof of who she was and keeping her own head in order.  They arranged to use Banner’s cell after lunch and Steve was still hopeful that with all the progress she was making that she would be able to join the team.

As they had some time to kill Sigyn asked Loki if she would mind if they did some sparring in the gym.  As she had no real workout clothes he changed her into a vest and leggings, after she turned down his original offer of leather pants and tunic.  She was happy barefoot and they reached the gym to find it empty, everyone still reorganising themselves after the meeting.

‘I’m kind of glad it’s empty.’  She said as she looked around the well equipped area, with machines to one end, a boxing ring, several hanging punching bags and a large matted area.

‘More angry sex?’  He asked and she turned to find he had changed into perhaps the most casual thing she had seen him in, besides his lounge pants.  His grey tunic had the sleeves rolled back, his pants soft black leather, his feet bare.

‘Not in the gym.’  She waved her finger at him playfully.

‘You used to be much more fun, Sig.’

‘And you used to be able to make us invisible with your powers, but then you went all megalomaniac without me and tried to take over the planet.’

‘I recall having to stand, naked and invisible, for the best part of half an hour while you and your father had to discuss the merits of sleeping with a window open because he could not take a hint.’

‘It explained why my window was left open every night.’

‘Mmm, not at all because you were sneaking back into it before dawn.’

‘Definitely not.  I was a lady, remember.’  She smiled at him as he approached.

‘And what are you now, if not a lady?’

‘So many things it’s hard to remember.’  She shook her head.  Her hair was braided down her back out of the way for what they were about to do.

‘One thing is certain, you are still my Sig.’  He stroked her cheek, smiling warmly at her.

‘I am that.’  She grinned back.  ‘So, before you get too carried away with the touching, I wanted us to spar like we used to on Asgard.  It’s different to the hand to hand training I’ve had as Maia and I don’t know how much of it remains with me, if any.’

‘We will need to be careful.  Your body, while quite delicious,’ he raked a gaze over her, ‘is that of a human, until you allow me to have Thor fetch you one of Idunn’s apples, and I could easily hurt you.’

‘You know I told him not to, huh?’  She pulled a face.

‘Thor does not like keeping secrets from me.  I suspect he thinks it will encourage me to lie less.’

‘Does he even know you?’  She stepped back and began stretching.

‘Some days I wonder.’  He shrugged as he watched her moving her limbs into various positions to allow a greater range of movement.  ‘Tell me, sweet, can you still do the splits?’

‘I used to be able to, you pervert, I’m not trying it now.’

‘A simple questions.’

‘About how far you can push my legs open.’  She laughed.  ‘Take it easy on me, Mischief, but let’s get started.’

‘Anything for my beautiful girl.’

Loki started her out slowly, going through several basic moves that she had once known and she soon picked them up again, her memory reminding her body how to move and when, enabling her to soon move a little faster.  After a short while Nat and Sam turned up, planning on hitting the machines, but the Asgardian prince and small apparent former Asgardian fighting caught their attention.  Nat began pointing out similar moves in various other martial art forms and taking mental notes of moves she had never seen combined in such a way.

After almost an hour Sigyn felt more like herself, although slower as a human it soon flowed smoothly and she was ducking Loki’s swings and landing her own blows on his torso.  They were just running through a particularly long bout where they had met one another’s strikes with practiced hands that Sigyn swung a backhand into Loki’s chest, her power bursting out of her as she did so, throwing him across the room and into the back wall with enough force to break the brickwork.

‘Oh my God, I’m so sorry!’  She rushed across the mats to his side where he was picking himself up, Sam and Nat heading over to them.

‘Those were some impressive moves, kid.’  Sam said as Sigyn helped Loki to his feet.

‘Thank you, I didn’t mean that last one.  Are you okay?’  She pulled Loki’s tunic up to see a bruise already fading.

‘Nothing broken, dove.’  He assured her through gritted teeth as the pain began to fade.

‘I don’t know what happened.’  She looked down at her palms while Nat examined the wall.

‘I believe your body is remembering how it was used before, but as you do not have full conscious control over your sorcery it is running entirely on what it thinks to be correct.’

‘Makes sense, unfortunately.’

‘Why unfortunately?’  Sam asked.  ‘You’ve got some seriously sweet moves.’

‘But they’re not entirely under my control.  We’re working on it but it’s erratic.  I set two fires accidentally on Sunday and you saw what I did on the security footage of the training room.’

‘Your control is coming, love, make no mistake.’  Loki assured her.  ‘But perhaps that is enough for today.’

‘Next time you do this, hit me up.’  Nat smiled at them.  ‘It’s pretty awesome to watch.’

‘Hopefully I won’t leave it another…’  She looked up at Loki with a frown.  ‘How long have I been gone?’

‘Too long, sunbeam.  Over seven hundred years.’

Her mouth dropped open in sheer surprise.  ‘Shit, that’s a long time.’

‘Longer than we were together.’

‘Second chances are great.’  She offered him her hand and he took it, causing her to flinch as pain ran through her fingers.

‘Ow.’  She mumbled as she looked down at her knuckles, finding them cut and black and blue.

‘How did you not realise you did that?’  Sam asked as he held his hand out so he could examine the wounds.

‘Power and adrenaline, I guess.’

‘Loki, why don’t you go grab you both some lunch, I’ll take Maia down to medical and patch her up.’  Nat offered.

‘Is that alright with you, petal?’  She gave him a raised eyebrow.  ‘You can’t still be mad about petal?’

‘I can be.’

‘Very well, princess, are you happy with this arrangement?’

‘Sure.’  She nodded.

‘Come on.’  Nat linked arms with her, the two women so similar in height it was easy.  ‘You know, I just realised, were you an actual princess?’

‘Actual princess, responsibilities, stupid gold headdress the works.’  She nodded as they left the room.

Sam nodded to Loki.  ‘You’ve gotta teach me some of those moves, man.’

‘Perhaps when I do not have orders from two very bossy redheads.’  Loki smiled as he went for the door.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice long chapter this one! Long and short of it: They have lunch after the sparring and go to Banner's cell for their next session...and things go a little sideways...

‘Seriously, CB, stop kicking the crap out of my building.’  Tony said as he grabbed a bottle of sports drink from the fridge.

‘Sorry, I don’t know my own strength.’  She shrugged.  Loki had made them both sandwiches and they were seated at the table in the common area.

‘Maybe you two should spar in Banner’s cell as well.’  He half heartedly suggested.

‘Nowhere near enough room, Anthony.’  Loki pointed out.

‘Maybe we need to make a bigger one.’

‘A double cell, how cute.’  Sigyn smiled and Tony narrowed his eyes at her.

‘Something’s different, Red.  What’s going on?’

‘Rediscovering myself.’  She smiled confidently.

‘Is that a good thing?’

‘As long as you don’t mind sarcasm.’

‘Please, I thrive on sarcasm.  But does this newfound confidence mean no more blushes?’

‘Oh no, I still do that.’  She promised.

‘Good.’

While they spoke Loki had looked over the bandages on Sigyn's hands.  He wanted to test his power to see if he had enough to heal her, but he could wait for them to be in Banner's cell when he had full access to his magic for that.  He could see the bruising around the edges of the neat bandages Nat had applied, some of her fingers swollen slightly, and he couldn't wait to ease her from what was evidently paining her despite her smile and lack of complaining.  He should also have realised Tony would not drop the line of questioning at the state of the wall.

'I hope your hands are from what you did to the wall.'  He put his bottle down in the table opposite them.  'Or maybe I don't, because if that's the case no way in hell I'm going hand to hand with you without a suit.'

She hooked a thumb towards Loki.  'I knocked him into the wall, the knuckles are from me pummelling the...hi, Steve.'  She stopped herself as Rogers came into the room, still in his jeans and long sleeved Henley, looking distracted and serious.

'Considering you say you pummelled him you look to be the only injured one.  Again.'  Tony said as Steve approached.

'Who's injured?'  Steve asked.

Sigyn held up her hand.  ’Punching Asgardians repeatedly hurts when you aren't one but your body forgets because you used to be.'

'And you spent most of yesterday immersed in memories of Asgard.'  Loki reminded her.

'Hel of a day.'  She nodded, remembering.

'You two want to share what went on when Chuck was here?'

'No.'  They said together.

'God, you two are no fun.’  Tony complained before turning to Steve.  'What's happening, Cap?'

‘Hill wants you to check the readings on something?  Fluctuations in…’

‘Okay, don’t hurt yourself.’  Tony interrupted.  ‘She in her office?’

‘Yeah.’  

‘Great, let’s go.’  He picked up his drink and winked at Sigyn.  ‘Don’t do anything kinky in the cell until I get there.’

‘Surrounded by perverts.’  She muttered, realising Steve was blushing almost as much as she was.

‘There’s the blush!’  Tony yelled as he left.

‘It’s pretty, sweet, don’t worry.’  Loki assured her.

‘Not worried, just irritating that he knows he can do that.’  She tilted her head to look at him.  ‘One day I’m going to get you to blush.’

He laughed.  ‘Yes, very good luck, love.’

‘I will, eventually.’  She shrugged.  ‘By the way, you make a good sandwich.’

‘Putting fillings between two slices of bread is hardly taxing.’

‘No, but matching fillings that give me a foodgasm is pretty impressive.’  Loki coughed on his sandwich.  Whatever reply he had been expecting that wasn’t it.  She looked at him properly, and his cheeks had flushed but she couldn’t be sure that wasn’t from the coughing.  ‘Blushing or choking?’

‘Choking.’  He said once he swallowed with a smile.  ‘I forgot how much I missed you, Sig.’  He took her hand in his but she flinched.  ‘And I’m healing those as soon as we are in Banner’s cell.’

Banner’s cell was where they found themselves half an hour later, Thor was disabling Loki’s cuff while Nat fitted Sigyn with the heart monitor again.

‘You know, Darcy is already setting up for girls night?’  She commented as she enabled the band.

‘This is a big thing, isn’t it?’  Sigyn looked at her seriously.

‘For Darcy.  She keeps creating ships for each of the team members, sometimes with people we know, sometimes with those we don’t.  She hadn’t figured one out for Loki.  You stepped up and ticked every box she didn’t know needed ticking, then added the reincarnation story, you’re like a walking romance novel for her.’

‘Shipping as in relationships?  Like the kids do online?’  She narrowed her eyes.

‘You aren’t that old.’  Nat gave her a sideways smile.

‘I feel it.  Now that I remember more.  Plus, being a teacher, the slang and things, I try to keep up but it just made me feel older.’

‘Kids will do that.’

Thor came out of the cell, the door closing behind him.  ‘We’re ready.’  He said as he joined them.  ‘Do you know what you are going to attempt today?’

‘Not passing out would be a start.’  She smiled and he regarded her curiously.

‘What did you learn yesterday that changed things for you?  You have an air of calm about you I have not seen.’

‘I learnt a lot, or relived a lot.  Remember the solstice ball where you paired Loki with that terrible woman?’

‘To make Father realise things could be worse.’  He nodded with a grin.  ‘It did not exactly work, did it?’

‘Not long term.’

‘Wasn’t that the night you and I fed Volstagg copious amounts of cinnamon?’

‘I think that was you, I just ordered the drinks.’

He laughed loudly.  ‘Good times, little sister.’

‘Not so much.’  She reminded him she hadn't exactly had the best of nights.

‘But we did have them.’

‘I’m hoping you will share some of those good times tonight.’  Nat said.  ‘Darcy has a list of prompts she wants you to fill the gaps in for.’

‘I’m sure she does.  Maybe I’ll hope for passing out after all.’  She quirked a smile at Thor.

‘Lady Maia.’  He admonished and she shook her head.

‘Okay, no passing out, but I changed my mind.  I’m Sigyn, I think.  No point in denying who I am, and yesterday just made it more real.’

‘You want to be called Sigyn?’  Nat asked.

‘I think so.  Loki’s a bit possessive about the use of it but he knows how I feel.’

‘He is such a child.’  Thor shook his head.  ‘When it comes to that which is his at least.’

‘Most men are children, no matter what.’  Nat pointed out.

‘So very true.  What time tonight?’

‘I’ll come by your place on the way.  Six?’

‘That early?’

‘Darcy likes to ensure we maximise our time.’

‘I’m really not surprised.’  She smiled as she walked towards the cell which Loki had already half filled with giant cushions.

‘Are you in no rush, dearest?’  He asked as the cell door opened for her.

‘Working out girls night.’  She smiled as the door hissed behind her as it sealed.  ‘So, what are we going to try today, my prince?’

‘I could make us invisible and we could see just how much of your power I can draw out of you with your screams.’  He suggested, offering her his hand.

‘The entire place would panic that you’d escaped.’  She reminded him.

‘Pity.’  He said as she took his hand.  ‘Another time.’

‘Definitely.’

‘In that case why don’t we try something from your repertoire?’

‘We’ve tested energy, heat, flame and cold.  That just leaves us with air manipulation.’

‘Could be useful, in the right circumstances.’  He shrugged as he sank into the pillows, drawing her with him.  ‘However I meant your repertoire, Sigyn love, not Maia’s.’

‘So which part?’

‘Illusion, perhaps?  Telekinesis?’

‘Would you like me to drop books on you again?’

‘Oh no, sweet, no dropping anything on me, no shoe throwing, and definitely no throwing me down the stairs.’

‘I didn’t throw you, I tripped you.’  She clarified.

‘All the same, none of that, or despite your reservations I shall have you right here for all to see.’  Her cheeks, and other places, flooded with heat, which drew a smug smile to his lips.  ‘And I can see the idea has quite an effect on you.  I shall remember that.’

‘Let’s just get to work.’  She poked him in the chest and he laughed softly.

‘As my lady wishes, but first we repair your poor damaged hands.’

Loki succeeded in coaxing her to telekinetically move one of the smaller pillows, just to levitate about an inch and to the side but it was an improvement on nothing.  Sigyn hadn’t even realised she could still do this and it came as something of a surprise.  It was tiring but worth it.

‘Let’s try raising it higher, dove.’  He guided her hand with his but added no power of his own, letting her have full control.  ‘Feel the weight lift from it, raise it up, as light as a feather.’

She slowly lifted her hand and the cushion wobbled before elevating slightly.  She blinked heavily as her eyes went out of focus and she shook her head, the cushion wavering in the air.  ‘It’s getting harder to concentrate.’  She said quietly.

‘We’ll just finish this exercise, sunbeam, then we’ll stop.  I promise.’  He murmured against her hair and she nodded.

The lights flickered in the cell and in the room beyond.  ‘Was that me?’

‘I don’t think so.’  Loki looked up at the camera in the corner, hoping for some kind of response but not getting one, then the alarms started going off.  ‘Okay, sweet, something is definitely going on.  Close down for now.’  He said as he got to his feet.  Sigyn did as he suggested and took a moment to take some deep breaths.  Loki in the meantime checked the seal on the door.  ‘Still locked, so not a code green.’  He looked up at the camera again.  ‘Is anyone there?  Status report?’  There was no answer and he looked back at Sigyn who was carefully getting to her feet.  ‘Stay seated, love, rest a little.  We aren’t going anywhere, it seems.’

‘And to think I thought Xavier’s bad for alarms.  You have ten times as many.’  She sat in the cushions again and lay back, closing her eyes.

‘We’ve certainly had more since you arrived than I recall over a similar period.’

‘Maybe I’m a jinx.’

‘Anything but.’  He said as he examined the door further, hoping it had released.  If there was some sort of emergency they were certainly safe inside however if the door released and Sigyn were weak it could put her at risk.  ‘Okay, dearest, here’s what we’re going to do.’  He came back to her and knelt on the cushions.  ‘As far as I can see we are stuck here unless someone releases the door, and as we can’t guarantee that that someone will be on our side we need to be ready in case we have a fight on our hands.’

‘Oh shit, really?’  She tried to sit up again but he put his hand on her shoulder, holding her still.

‘Really, but you are in no fit state to fight.  I need to change that.’  Power radiated through his hand and into her shoulder.  ‘Just a little healing magic, pet.  Let’s get you back up to full health.’

Sigyn’s vision cleared as the sirens continued to scream all around them and the tiredness left her, the heaviness she was beginning to associate with use of her power lifting as though drawn from her like a blanket.  After a moment Loki took back his hand and she sat up.

‘Better?’

‘Much.’  She nodded.  ‘We should do that more.’

‘Alas, with the cuff I cannot.’  He smiled sadly as he pulled out his phone.  ‘I will see if we can get an update from anyone, as our watchers appear to be silent.’

She got up and went to the edge, pushing her hand on the glass although she knew it to be a sealed unit.  ‘Do you think you could break out, if you needed to?’

‘Perhaps.  Thor was able to, with some effort, however he and I, as you know, have a different skill set.’

‘We could superheat it then freeze it.’

‘Not a bad idea, if we need to.’  He pressed the phone to his ear.  ‘This number should be a central one to allow us to communicate through the comm system.’

‘Can you summon up an earpiece?’  She looked back at him.

‘Perhaps not one that will work on our system, but a handsfree unit, certainly.  You are quite full of ideas this afternoon, sunbeam.’

‘Someone just supercharged me.’  She smiled at him.

‘I should do so more often.’  He created a handsfree unit and slipped it into his ear.  ‘Status report, anyone?’

‘Is that Loki?’  Wanda’s voice came over the comms, not who he was expecting but she may know what was happening.

‘It is.’

‘Good.  Stay in your cell, no matter what happens, for now.  I am on my way to you.’

‘What do we have?’

‘We lost communication with those watching over you just after a huge energy surge similar to what came after you last week.  No one can trace the source other than it seems to be internal.’

‘The power got inside?’  He asked worriedly, glancing at Sigyn who came towards him with a concerned look on her face.

‘Perhaps.  Readings are fluctuating randomly.  Tony, Bruce and Jane are working on the system but keep being kicked out as soon as they get close.’

‘Tell Jane to try similar to the system she saw on Asgard.  It may be working on a comparable band.  More a combination of magic and science.’

‘I’ll tell her.’  Tony’s voice joined the conversation, confirming for Loki that this was an open line.  ‘I’ll put her on with you if she needs help.’

‘Very well.  Can you turn the alarms off?  It is quite deafening here.’

Tony tapped on his screen and examined the security system.  ‘Give me a minute.  Looks like yours is the main area effected by the surge.’

‘If this area is the centre of the attack I suggest you do not send Wanda alone, just in case.’

‘Vision is with me.’  Wanda added.

‘That should help, but please be wary.’

‘Your concern is noted, Loki.’  Vision’s British accent said.

‘I will keep our line open.’  Loki said getting to his feet to stand beside Sigyn.  ‘The attack is centralised on this area.  Wanda and Vision are on their way here and Anthony is…’ The alarms stopped although the lights continued to flash.  ‘Doing that.  Thank you.’

‘Welcome.’

‘The attack seems to have the same energy signature as the power that sought me out on our shopping trip.  Please try not to deplete yourself as you did then.  We should be safe within the cell.’  He said as his armour appeared over his body, then a similarly styled dress, pants and knee length boots appeared on Sigyn.

‘At least you have your full powers this time…you do, right?  They haven’t reactivated the cuff?’

‘Still inactive.’  He confirmed.

‘That’s a bonus.’

‘Indeed.’  He waved his hand and the cushions disappeared, giving them a clear area to move in.  

‘What do we do in the meantime?’

‘We wait.’  He said, gazing intently at the camera in the ceiling nearest the door as though he could feel someone or something watching them.

Sigyn swallowed, she couldn’t help it.  She had been into battle with Loki before, many times, but knowing this threat was here for him and there was little she could do filled her with dread.  Certainly he had his powers this time but she would rather they were both able to be of use.

The door into the room housing the cell shimmered, like a heat haze, as something passed through it.

‘Loki.’  She said and she nodded towards it as he turned his attention.  The haze gained a vaguely humanoid shape as it emerged but floated rather than walked across the floor.  He stepped ahead of her and matched it pace for pace until it reached the side of cell that had been nearest to Sigyn.

‘Well now, what do we have here?’  Loki asked.

‘What do we have?’  Steve’s voice came over the comm but Loki ignored him.

‘A manifestation of power, an incorporeal body, or a little of both?’  The shape ignored him and slipped sideways, circling the cell and Loki let it, watching it with narrow eyes.  The cell stopped him feeling much of what was happening on the other side but the touch of another powerful entity was obvious.  Something of this magnitude after him limited the playing field of potential enemies considerably.  As he watched it drew level with Sigyn and stopped, hovering in front of the glass as though examining what lay before it.  It floated further forward, then hit the glass and stopped as though it were a solid thing and couldn’t pass through it as it had the door.  It bumped into it a few more times like a bee against a window, before it stopped and just hovered there.

‘Sig.’  Loki said quietly but she couldn't tear her eyes from whatever this thing was, the eyeless scrutiny almost painful.  He reached out to take her hand and the being flashed, as though a pulse ran through it, the body dissipating into a cloud before reforming as he lowered his hand.  ‘That’s interesting.  Move back, love, just a few steps.’  She did as he suggested and the mass followed her, staying to the closest edge as though drawn by her.  ‘Looks like it’s you it’s following.  And it certainly dislikes me.’  Loki stepped closer to her and the pulse ran through the thing again, fainter but increasing the closer he got, and when he reached her it was an angry buzzing mass, no longer a shape of any distinguishing kind.  He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back against him.  The thing went nuts.  Sigyn flinched as it slammed itself against the glass, the sound reverberating through the room violently until all the bulbs except the flashing emergency ones blew out, casting the room into a eery darkness that rhythmically flickered red.

It continued to slam itself into the glass, the reverberations getting louder and more violent as it lost its form entirely.

'Back up again.'  She told Loki and he did as she asked, the cloud lessening its attack until he was far enough away that it returned to a humanoid shape. She swallowed her fear and took a step towards it, gauging it as she did.

'Easy, love.'  Loki murmured and she nodded but continued.  The mass stood as tall as Loki but broader, wider, power sparking around it by almost a foot, making it foreboding, but she didn't hesitate.  The form slid up to the glass as she raised her hand, fingers forming to match hers, only bigger, and when she pressed her hand to the glass it felt like electricity ran through it, tingling against her palm, making her frown. 

'I can feel it humming through the glass.'  She said as she backed up again, lowering her arm as it pressed its phantom limb to the glass until it spread into an unnatural shape. 

'What does it feel like?'  She made sure she stopped before she reached Loki in case she enraged it again but Loki had not such qualms. He came to her and the mist form slammed itself into the glass then, as though realising it was getting nowhere, it condensed itself, shrunk until it darkened in colour, then slammed against the glass again, this time the glass split, the tiniest fracture, but Loki pulled Sigyn to him, backing them up. 

'Anthony, open this cell!'

'No can do, we're locked out.'

'Damn well get back in!  This thing is coming through the glass!'  His back hit the side behind them, his arm around her waist.

At that moment Wanda and Vision burst through the door and Wanda pressed her hands together before rapidly drawing them apart, red power developing in a ball between her hands before she blasted it into the mass.

Vision pushed his hand through the cell and grabbed Loki’s shoulder, turning them both intangible and dragging them through the glass as Wanda continued her attack.  The mass spasmed at her power then shifted, its colour tainting the same as Wanda’s own before expanding.

‘That didn’t work!’  Sigyn yelled as they all backed towards the door.

‘Apparently not!’  Vision said, rushing at the mass.  ‘All of you should leave.’

‘And go where?’  Wanda asked as he fired a beam from the mind stone.  ‘The cell is supposed to be the most secure place in the compound!’

‘We can’t run from it, it needs stopping!’  Sigyn yelled as Loki all but dragged her to the door with Wanda following.

‘It just absorbed Wanda’s energy into itself, we can’t stop that!’  Loki replied.

‘We can!’  She argued.  ‘It feels like electricity, we need to ground it!’

‘Or drain it.’  Loki said as they hit the hallway.  ‘Thor!  Where in the realms are you?’

‘He’s en route from the store.’  Came Tony’s voice.

‘Tell him to drop the _Poptarts_ and fly himself here as a damn priority!’

‘What do we need?’

‘Electrical grounding and that idiot happens to be the God of Thunder!’

‘I have the answer to that.’  Tony’s voice gained an excited edge.

‘Could you bring the answer to us, quickly for preference?’

‘On it!  FRIDAY, suit me up!’

‘Where do we go?’  Wanda asked through the comms as zapping sounds came from the room they had just left and the static in the air went up considerably.

‘Towards the training room, big open space.  More room to manoeuvre.’

‘Okay, let’s go.’  Loki encouraged them both into a run as Vision came through the wall but tangibly, taking the brickwork with him.

‘Tony’s not going to be happy.’  Sigyn murmured as Loki slipped his hand into hers, encouraging her along.

‘He’ll survive, love.’  He said with a glance over his shoulder which showed the power had taken on a humanoid form again and was floating towards them down the hallway as Vision picked himself back up.

‘We need that solution, Stark!’  Loki snapped.  ‘We won’t make it to the training area!’

‘I’ve got it!’  Sigyn tried to stop but Loki wouldn’t have it.

‘I will carry you if you don’t run!’  He glared at her.

‘Can you make a lightning rod?’

‘What?’  Loki knew what she was speaking of but not what she wanted it for.

‘I treated it like darkness before, gave it light to defeat it.  It’s acting like electricity so we need to ground it.  The building will be grounded we just need, theoretically, to hit it with the rod while it’s touching the floor.’

‘Worth a try.’  Loki admitted.  ‘But you leave.’

‘Not without you, Mischief.’

He curved his hand in the air and a long metal pole appeared in his hand.  ‘I really think you ladies should go.’

‘Let Vis do it.’  Wanda said as The Avenger in question went through a wall behind the mass.  ‘It wants you, Loki, you should go too.’

‘It only wants to harm me, I have no idea what it plans on doing to Sigyn!’

‘Then we all go, if Vision is happy to do it.’  Wanda said reasonably.

‘You require my assistance?’  Vision appeared out of the wall ahead of them, making them all jump.

‘Vis, see if the lightning rod will ground it to the building.’  Wanda said as Loki passed him the rod.

‘It is as good a plan as any.  May I suggest you continue to seek cover somewhere far from here?’

‘Done.’  Wanda nodded and, grabbing Sigyn’s wrist, she led them to a staircase.

They arrived at the training area just after Tony, who was fully suited.  ‘Where is it?’

‘Vision was trying to ground it.’  Wanda explained as Steve and Nat came in the far door.

‘With?’

‘Lightning rod.’

‘Good plan.’  He nodded.  ‘How’s that working out, Vision?’

‘It appears to be resisting.’

‘Electricity humour?’

‘Unintentional.’  He replied.  ‘It did seem to weaken the being momentarily but it has since passed through the floor.  I will attempt to follow.’

The lights in the training room flickered and Loki pulled Sigyn closer to him.  ‘I think it’s already here.’  She murmured.

‘Any luck with Thor?’  Loki asked.

‘Literally incoming.’  Steve replied as he took up a defensive position on Loki and Sigyn’s other side.

‘If the rod didn’t work my idea might not be any better.’  Tony said as the mass appeared through the ceiling, lightbulbs exploding near it.

‘What is your idea?’  Loki asked.

‘Trap it and use it like a battery.’  He indicated to the four cornered metal device he had laid out on the floor.

‘That sounds like a terrible idea.’  Loki shook his head in disbelief as the dark cloud descended.

‘Hey, you have a better one?’

‘No, but I do.’  Thor strode in from the hangar doors, Mjölnir in his hand.

‘It is about time you got here.’

‘You are so impatient, brother.’  Thor smiled slightly as he began to swing Mjölnir, the air in the room picking up as he did so.  ‘This thing thinks like electricity, you say?’

‘That’s how it feels, like extreme static.’  Sigyn hadn’t taken her eyes off the shape as it came towards them, Loki trying to put her behind him protectively but she wouldn’t move.

‘I have it.’  Thor rose into the air and swung Mjölnir towards it, and when the two met there was a huge crack of energy, throwing out a shockwave that knocked everyone off their feet.  When Loki looked up again Thor was descending and the energy was gone.

‘What happened?’  Tony asked, opening his mask as they all got up.

‘I drained it of its energy.  It was, indeed, electrical in nature.’

‘It’s adapting.’  Sigyn said quietly.

‘What’s that, love?’  Loki looked down at her.

‘It’s adapting.’  She repeated.  ‘We stopped it with light so it knew not to come after you as darkness again.  Providing it was linked to the drake attack it knew we could stop heat and physical attacks, now electricity, and it was meant to be an internal attack?  That’s how it got in, through the electrical system.  That wouldn’t leave a trace or trigger an alarm.’

‘Genius.’  Tony nodded.  ‘It wouldn’t even show up as a cyberattack as it wasn’t attacking, just travelling.’

‘It’s either really smart or really good at instinctively integrating.’

‘Neither is a good thing.’

‘I need to see the security footage, if it is unaffected.’  Loki said.  ‘It was acting…not as an energy should.’

‘Janey, check to see if the security feed was damaged.’  Tony said and Jane replied she would.

Steve spoke up.  ‘Until then, we need to increase all security.  If we’ve shown it we’re not vulnerable to electrical attacks it might not try this again.  We have to be prepared for anything.’

‘We thought we were.’  He turned to Loki.  ‘You any closer to figuring out what this thing is or who sent it?’

‘I have a thought, although it doesn’t give us an answer.’

‘Care to share with the class?’

‘Something that powerful, with the ability to control and mask the presence of a drake traversing realms, is very rare.’

‘You think it’s another sorcerer.’  Sigyn realised what he meant.

He looked down at her.  ‘Don’t you?’

She shook her head.  ‘I still don’t feel everything I used to.  I’ll take your word for it, plus, like you said, it’s unusual.  I can’t think of any other beings that could do what it’s doing.’

‘So we’re looking for a sorcerer with a grudge?’  Steve frowned, not quite sure what he was hearing.

‘Let me make a call.’  Tony said as he began to walk away.

‘You know a sorcerer?’

He quirked a smile.  ‘I know a lot of people.’

‘What now?’  Thor asked Loki as he came towards him.

‘Now you reactivate my cuff, then I believe the girls have their evening planned.’

Sigyn looked at him in surprise, as did everyone else.  ‘You are reminding me to remove your power, brother?’

‘What good would it be if I risked the trust we are building?’  He held his wrist out.  ‘When you all decide I can access my full powers, outside of the cell and emergencies, I will welcome it, but I have gained too much to risk it now.’  He squeezed Sigyn’s hand to let her know she was what he referred to and she smiled.

‘You’re a good man, my prince.’  She went up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

‘And you’re a terrible influence.’  He smiled at her.  ‘Honestly, I haven’t threatened to throw Tony from a window for days.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Whoever the whatever is, is definitely stepping up their game! And what does it want with Sig? Tune in next week...just kidding, I'll post the next chapter in a mo!


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GIRLS NIGHT!
> 
> Darcy has the night all planned out, with a special guest included!

Girls night.  Darcy had pulled out all the stops, spared no expense, and she was damn sure she was going to get some juicy information.  She had turned one of the rec rooms into a girly extravaganza, decorated with balloons and streamers, a table of high quality nibbles and an enormous array of drinks, plus blankets, pillows and fairy lights.  Thank goodness she had been at the store with Thor when the emergency went off otherwise she’d have been set back maybe an entire hour on lockdown.  The whole place was cosy AF, and she was pretty damn proud of herself.  She had messaged everyone and told them to come in their pyjamas, as she didn't feel like getting dressed up, and snuggled up in her Avengers themed onesie seemed the perfect way to spend the evening.

Jane helped her set up, once she could drag her away from analysing the "fascinating energy signature" the whatever the hell it was that came after Loki was, and they were first pyjama'd and with a drink in hand.  Admittedly Jane only had a coke but Darcy opened a bottle of wine, turning up her girls night playlist.  Four hundred and seventy-six songs to tell dirty stories to.

‘So, how many are we expecting?  Because I think you have enough food to feed about a hundred?’  Jane asked as she looked over the spread.

‘Seven or eight.’  Darcy said as she danced over to her friend.

‘You’re going to be eating cheese and cold cuts for months.’  Jane shook her head.

‘Nah, I’ll just let Thor loose in here when we’re done.  He’s, like, the Asgardian food vacuum.’

‘You have a point.’

Darcy held a bottle out to her.  ‘C’mon, Jane, rum up that coke.’

‘Later, Darcy, it’s barely past six.’  

‘It’s five o’clock somewhere!’  She sang the song.

‘It’s past five o’clock.’  Jane pointed out as Darcy poured rum in the glass anyway.

‘Exactly.’

‘Knock knock.’  Nat called as she led both Sigyn and Wanda into the room.

‘Very nice, Darcy.  Good job.’  Wanda nodded, impressed with her work.

‘Thank you, this is now our girl cave.  I’m considering leaving the lights up and woe betide any man who tries to remove them.’

‘What are you drinking, Sigyn?’   Nat said pointedly as she crossed the room.

‘Uh, wine?  White unless we have some of that stupidly good red Loki keeps stealing.’

‘He’s not the only one who steals it.’  Nat smiled as she held up one of many bottles.

‘Whoa, Sigyn?  We’re calling you Sigyn now?’  Darcy dashed across the room and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from where she had stayed by the door.

She shrugged.  ‘I feel more like Sigyn than Maia.  It’s a weird transition I don’t think I’m all the way through yet.’

‘But that’s so cool!  You’ve embraced your past life, and your current one.  You get to be two different people.’

‘It’s not really that simple, but I know what you mean.’

‘So you and Janey are practically like sister-in-laws!’

‘Almost kind of maybe not quite?’  Sigyn suggested.

‘Good answer.’  She said as she pulled her phone out of her bra as it vibrated.  ‘Aw Maria and Pepper can’t make it.’

‘Who else are we waiting on?’  Nat asked.

‘Just one more, I think.’

‘You have too much food, in that case.’

‘Told you.’  Jane said as she passed to sit on one of the couches.

‘I like to be prepared.’  Darcy argued.  ‘And I thought Maria and Pepper could come until just now, and Sharon is who knows where.’

‘Lisbon.’  Nat said.

‘How do you know that?’  Nat just shrugged with a small smile.  ‘That’s meant to be classified.’

Nat laughed.  ‘It’s not classified, she’s on a layover and her flight was delayed.’ 

‘Does that mean we’re all here?’  Jane asked.

‘Good evening.’  They all turned at the new voice in the doorway and Sigyn grinned.

‘Oh Sif, how did you get roped into this?’  She asked as she approached her friend, who held a small keg under her arm.

‘The chance to spend the evening telling stories to embarrass men while drinking with some of the strongest women I know?  How could I not?’  She said as they embraced.

‘Now we’re all here.’  Darcy grinned.

It was only minutes before everyone was seated with drinks, Sif and Sigyn taking a two seater together while Darcy held court in the overly large armchair.

‘Okay, since Sif is new, we need to introduce her slowly to the premise of girls night.’

‘Trust me, she doesn’t need introducing to the premise.’  Sigyn laughed.  ‘She practically invented it.’

‘Did I?’  Sif looked at her innocently.

‘Who grilled me six ways ’til Sunday about just how many gentleman callers it had taken to make me a lady before I returned to Asgard?’

‘That does sound somewhat familiar.’  Sif said exaggeratedly.

‘And what was the answer?’  Darcy asked.

‘The same as it was then, a lady doesn’t kiss and tell.’

‘Or anything else, apparently.’  Sif laughed.

‘Took just one man to make me consider going to the other side.’  Darcy commented as she took a large swig of her drink.

‘Whoa, Darcy, why I have never heard that one before?’  Nat asked.

‘Because it’s a tale of adolescent awkwardness and we want tales of adult debauchery!’

‘Shame, you’d do well batting for the other team.’  Nat toasted her and there was a round of shocked “ohhhhh!”s.

‘If you were batting for it I’d be there, girl, you know I’d hit that.’

‘Wow, we degraded faster than normal.’  Jane remarked into her glass.

‘Okay, so what goes on at an Asgardian girls night?’

‘It’s not all that different.’  Sigyn assured them.  ‘The alcohol is stronger.’  She nodded towards the contents of the glass Sif held that she had already tried to convince her to share, but she reminded her she had a human constitution to consider and wanted to remember the night.

‘And the tales wilder.’  Sif smiled.

‘I don’t know, we get pretty wild.’  Darcy said defensively.

‘As wild as Sif after a battle?  When she really wants to celebrate?  I bet there’s less blood involved.’

‘That was one time.’  Sif said. ‘And it was consensual so it matters not.’

‘Okay, we need to hear that one first.’  Darcy pointed at her Asgardian guest.

Several hours later and the giggling had intensified.  They were halfway through a round of Fuck, Marry, Kill, which Darcy had renamed; Wed, Bed, Behead.

‘Sigyn; Loki, Thor or Fandral?’

‘That’s a little unfair.’  She complained as Wanda and Jane laughed.  ‘I already bed and wed one of them.’

‘And bedded again.  And again.’  Sif reminded her.

‘Nuh uh, rules.  You have to choose.’

‘If I wed do I not get to bed though?  Because that leaves us with the idea that the marriage isn’t consummated which leaves it null and void, surely?’  She suggested.

‘She’s going to kill Fandral.’  Sif said simply.

‘That goes without saying.  I can’t very well kill Loki or Thor.’  She bit her lip as she thought.  ‘Okay, if, and I mean if, I get to use the marital bed then I’m marrying Loki because, best of both worlds.’

‘Which means bedding Thor.’  Nat pointed out.

‘But is it just once?  Or is he the only one I’m ever allowed to sleep with?  Because if I don’t sleep with my husband but can repeatedly sleep with who I bed, then I’d swap Loki and Thor in a heartbeat.  I’d rather be married to Thor and not abusing his hammer than not be able to make mischief with the god of it.’

‘Shit, she has a point.  I want to change my answers.’  Jane said, who had had to choose between Thor, Bruce and Steve.  This started another round of laughter.

‘You ruined the game with logic.’  Darcy threw a pillow at Sigyn who deflected it with her hand.

‘I’m sorry, but I even have to consider I was the Goddess of Fidelity which means I’d have to be true to whoever I wed, so no bedding anyway.  Which means Loki.  Thor gets blue balls.’

‘Jesus, this is more complicated than I thought.’  Darcy muttered.  ‘Okay, new game.  Question; weirdest, most outlandish place you’ve ever had sex.’

‘You totally go first.’  Jane told her.

‘Okay.  Roof of the lab in Puente Antigua.  Go.’

‘What?’  Jane asked.

‘On your lawn chair.’  She grinned as Jane pulled a disgusted face.  

‘Who with?’

‘That wasn’t part of the question.’  Darcy smirked, getting up and going to the food table.

‘Extended question.  Where and who?’  Jane amended.

‘Just some guy from the bar.’  Darcy shrugged as she pushed a whole slice of beef into her mouth.

‘Wow, just, wow.’

‘I know yours.’  Sigyn leant in to Sif with a small smile.

‘As I know yours.’  She replied smugly and she received raised eyebrows as a reply.  ‘Don’t I?’  

Sigyn shook her head.  ‘Well, it depends.  Which life are we talking about?  Because I have two to consider.’

‘Weirdest of the two.’  Wanda suggested as Nat said; ‘Both.’

‘Someone else go first, I already messed up the last game.’  She got up and went to the table where Darcy offered her a plate.

‘She doesn’t want to tell one of them.’  Nat said teasingly.

‘I don’t want to tell either of them, really.’

‘Mine was the roof of the Kremlin.  I think.’  Nat shrugged.

‘On the roof?’  Wanda laughed.

‘It was dark out, it was private.’  Nat shrugged.  ‘Or it could be in the tunnel off Grand Central.  Which is weirder?’

‘They’re both pretty weird.’  Darcy replied.  ‘Come on, Sigyn, you have to have better than that.  You can’t let Nat take the gold when you have two lifetimes to call on.’

‘Maia’s is pretty boring.’  She said, hoping to get out of it.

‘Danger Room at X-Manor?’  Nat suggested.

‘God, I’m not suicidal.’

‘It can’t be that embarrassing.’  Jane said.

‘Tell them yours.’  Darcy smiled at her and Jane sat back in her nest of cushions.

‘It’s not my turn yet.’

‘Yeah, I thought so.’  She turned back to Sigyn and gave her puppy dog eyes.  ‘Pleeeaasseee.  You’re one of us now.  We share everything.’

She screwed up her eyes and sighed.  ‘Fine.’  Darcy cheered and clapped her hands.  ‘The training room.’

‘The training room here?’  Darcy went wide eyed as Nat started laughing.

‘Oh, really?  You’ve only been here a few days, so I’m saying with Loki, but when?’

‘It’s kind of how we defrosted the room.’  She said quietly as she blushed, her cheeks pinking further than they had been thanks to the wine.

‘Heat.’  Wanda nodded.  ‘Well, there are worst ways to call it.’

‘And worst people to call it with.’  Darcy started piling her plate.

‘You have a bit of a crush on the God of Mischief, don’t you?’  Nat asked.

‘Please.’  Darcy rolled her eyes.  ‘I have a lady boner for all The Avengers.  Present company included.’

‘That’s…disturbing.’  Wanda said.

‘Not an ugly one of you in the bunch.’  Darcy waved her hand at the women.  ‘Anyway, we’re getting off topic.  What’s Sigyn’s weirdest?’

‘I want to know what Sif thinks it is.’  Jane said.  ‘Then we can compare.’

‘Oh no.’  Sigyn shook her head and went back to her seat with a small selection of food.  ‘She knows too much.’

‘We could be all night, if I list them all.’  Sif pointed out.

‘Just the weirdest.’  Nat reminded her.

‘The great library on Asgard comes to mind.’

‘Not the one I’m thinking of.’  Sigyn smiled smugly.

Sif narrowed her eyes at her.  ‘Frigga’s private garden?’  Again she shook her head.  ‘I know you snuck off after several battles when you should have been helping us with the remnants.’

‘Still not weird.  We always used somewhere private.’

‘Covered in the blood of your enemies is a little weird.’

‘You know Loki can clean that stuff up easy enough.’

Sif sighed.  ‘You are really going to make me list the many places I can think of?’

‘I’m not that mean.’  She offered her the plate and Sif took one of the olives.  ‘It was Odin’s throne.’

‘What?’  There was almost a chorus from around the room and Sif gave her horrified eyes.

‘The Allfather’s throne?’

Sigyn nodded.  ‘Just once. Okay, maybe three times.  We nearly got caught the third time.  What can I say?  Loki has a king kink.’

‘We all noticed that.’  Darcy came and sat down again.  ‘On the actual throne?’

‘On the actual throne.’

‘When were you able to do that without getting caught?’  Sif looked at her in disbelief.

‘Middle of the night.  We’d sneak out of Loki’s room.  Third time he had to turn us invisible halfway through when the watch decided to take a tour of the throne room and the bastard still wouldn’t stop.  That place echoes like crazy.’

‘It does.’  Sif was still looking at her in complete amazement.  ‘Do I dare ask if it coincided with anything in particular?’

‘You know Loki.’  She shrugged.

‘Yes, he has a very…unique sense of humour.  Which worries me as to what I just asked.’

‘He liked to have it coincide with Odin holding court with visiting dignitaries, normally when we all had to attend and Loki would just grin at me from across the room, knowing full well what we had been doing just hours earlier on the throne everyone was bowing to.’

‘He is such a pervert.’  Jane said.

‘Aren’t all men?’  Nat pointed out. 

‘Pretty much.’  Darcy agreed.  ‘Anywhere else, besides the library, flower garden and, ew, the room you guys train in?’

‘Must be someone else’s turn?’  Sigyn asked hopefully.

‘Maybe.  How many years were you and Loki together?’

‘Over three hundred.’

‘Nope, you have lots more stories to tell us.’  Darcy grinned.

‘Did you call this entire girls night just to get the juicy details on Loki?’

‘You and Loki.’  She corrected her.  ‘But, I admit, it was coincidental yet perfect timing.’

Sigyn pulled a face.  ‘I don’t think I want to get more juicy than abusing Odin’s throne.’

‘Then what about your wedding?  An Asgardian wedding has to be awesome.’

‘They almost were not wed at all.’  Sif said.  ‘Odin forbade it.’

‘Forbidden love?  This gets better!’  Darcy crossed her legs and pulled a cushion into her lap.  ‘Story time!’

‘And she was betrothed to someone else.’

‘Do you want to tell the story?’  Sigyn asked.  ‘Because you’re welcome to.’

‘I do not know every little detail as you do, but if you wish I can tell them what I know, or we can tell it together.’

‘You add anything I can’t remember.  Some stuff is still coming back.  I know the important bits but not everything.’

‘You’re really going to share?’  Darcy said excitedly.

‘I’ll share.’  She said with a sigh.  ‘But only because it does help me with details.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to admit, I LOVED writing girls night, and there's a lot of flashbacks to come through it too! Get ready to learn a lot more about Sigyn and Loki's past!
> 
> Also, Darcy is awesome! I'm still surprised she used the phrase 'lady boner'. I swear I have no control over these characters!


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets busted, Sigyn gets busted, Frigga busts them both and Sigyn's father takes matters into his own hands...

Sigyn told the story of how she had returned to Asgard, how she and Loki had fallen in love despite Odin’s opposition, and how they had carried out an illicit affair for some time.  Darcy was swept up in the romance of a covert relationship and asked how they had finally come to be allowed to be together.

‘It’s a long story, and it starts months before.’  Sigyn said, somewhat sadly.

‘And as with all good love stories there is a villain to the piece.’  Sif added.

Sigyn and Loki had spent the night together in his bed, it was still hours from dawn and Loki thought Sigyn asleep.  Her breathing was even, her back pressed to his chest, his arms tightly around her.  He knew he never wanted this to end between them, he wanted to marry her, he was just unsure of how to go about winning his father around.  He had to first address it with his mother, he was sure she would be delighted, but it would be a long road until then.  He was a prince and it would not be a simple thing to arrange, a royal wedding, but he wanted the betrothal, wanted everyone to know she was his and, most importantly, wanted her to know.  He took a deep breath, knowing she was sound asleep, enjoying the warm scent of her in his arms.

‘I love you.’  He murmured, knowing how much harder it was to say when she was awake.  He didn’t know why, but it was.  He loved her more than anything else in any realm but he always teased when she said it to him, never used the actual words.  He had said them almost every night while she slept, hoping it would make it easier when she woke, but it never did.  The words just wouldn’t come.

‘What did you just say?’  She mumbled, tension running through her shoulders as she moved her head to try and see him in the faint light from the dying fire.

His eyes went wide.  She wasn’t asleep.  Did he pretend to be asleep?  What did he do?  He was being cowardly, he knew it, but he didn’t know how to reply honestly.  ‘Say, sweet?’

‘Yes, what did you say?’  She shifted enough that he could see the confusion on her face.

‘I thought you were asleep.’

‘Apparently.’

‘It’s not important, sunbeam, go back to sleep.’  He leant in to kiss her and she moved away.

‘It sounded important.’

‘Nonsense.  You’re dreaming.  Close your eyes again.’

She glared at him.  ‘I hate you.’  She turned back over and settled down again, knowing full well what he had said and not understanding why he couldn’t say it to her.

‘No, you don’t.’

‘I hate your emotional repression.’  She elbowed him in the ribs.  ‘How many times have you said that when you were sure I’m asleep?  When you knew I would never know?’

‘I didn’t say anything.’  He said defensively.

‘For a God of Lies you are terrible at it.’

‘What would you have of me, Sig?’

‘I would have you make me feel like you actually share what I feel.  But apparently you are unable.  You should seek a potion of some sort to make you spill the truth because nothing else works.’  She said crossly.

‘You know how I feel.’

‘I know how you feel better than you do.  I love you, Loki.  I share a bed with you every night against the wishes of your father, my body bears more marks from you than from any battle, and yet it all means less when you cannot tell me what I long to hear.’

‘You know why I don’t.’

‘Because you claim once you do we shall be wed.  As you are not even attempting to make headway with your father I assume that will never happen and you shall never say it.  You get what you want without a commitment and I continue to look like I hold no interest in men, or women.  My father grows increasingly frustrated with my avoidance of Theoric, who may I say is certainly making an effort despite my polite indifference towards him, and your father is still suspicious of matters.  Tell me, my prince, how long should I continue to warm your bed with no recompense?’

‘No recompense?’  He teased.  ‘I recall you having recompense several times in just the last few hours.’

‘Good sex works for both of us, Loki, there is no denying our niche, however just once, I would like you to offer the words.’

He sighed, about to reply, but there was a knock on his chamber door.  ‘It’s gone three, who can that be?’

‘Maybe someone who can actually say the words.  Did you call for a translator from repressed to Asgardian?’

‘Shush.’  He threw the furs over her head as he got out of the bed, checking she was completely hidden before creating himself a robe and opening the door to find a servant.

‘Can I help you?  It’s the middle of the night.’  He asked firmly.

‘Sorry to disturb your slumber, my prince, but your assistance is required.  The Lady Sigyn is missing.  A search party is being organised.’

Loki sighed.  ‘Are you sure she is missing?’

‘Quite.  Her lady in waiting went to check on her and found her bed made, unused this night.  She fears the worst.’

‘And what might the worst be?  Anyone trying to take the Lady Sigyn would suffer a world of pain.  She is not some delicate flower to be spirited away in the night.’

‘I am merely the messenger.’  The servant said apologetically.

‘Fine, I will dress and join the search.’

‘Thank you, my prince.’

He shut the door and locked it before starting towards the bed.  ‘Hear that, petal, you’re kidnapped.’

‘Hilarious.’  She complained as she threw back the furs.  ‘Redress me so I can be found again.’

‘How will you do that?  The entire castle is looking for you.’

‘You can hide my appearance as I climb from your balcony and I will merely have been for a long walk.’

‘A five hour walk?’

‘I really could not sleep.’  She said as he returned the simple pale green gown she had been wearing and shoes onto her then dressed himself.

‘I shall find you myself, be the hero of the hour.’

‘You’d be that just by telling me you love me.’  She ignored the fact he was walking towards her and headed to the balcony.  ‘Create the illusion, my prince.  Perhaps Theoric will find me first.’

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, pulling her by the upper arms to him.  ‘Do not forget who you belong to, precious girl.’

‘Do not forget your hold on me depends upon your silvertongue.’  She slapped his arms away and stepped onto the balcony, feeling his illusion coat her as she climbed over the edge and onto the climbing plants.

Minutes later she ran across the gardens, staying close to the bushes and trees so as not to be spotted and Loki left his room to join the hunt for her.

Sigyn was amazed she made it to the palace without being found by any of the groups she could hear searching for her.  She all but rolled her eyes at their incompetence as she trotted up the final steps to the main doors.  She stepped through them…to find Frigga giving her an expectant smile.

‘A little late to be taking the air, Sigyn.’  She stated as the young woman came towards her, having got over her initial surprise.

‘I walked further than I meant, Queen Frigga.’  She shrugged.

‘Are you sure it was not more climbing than walking?’  The Queen offered her her arm which she took and began walking her back down the golden hallway.

‘I…’  Sigyn sighed.  ‘I am quite caught, aren’t I?’

‘My dear girl,’ she laughed, ‘you have been caught for months.  I see you most mornings, alighting from my son’s room, most evenings climbing not just to his chamber but his arms.  A mother sees things, Sigyn, and I would have to be blind not to see what is right before me.’

‘Should I apologise?  Promise it will not happen again?’  Sigyn was unsure what to say.  Frigga had known of their affair for months but had kept their secret.

‘Do neither one.  You and Loki are wonderful together, and you keep him on his toes, however is the secrecy not becoming tiresome?’

‘Somewhat.’  Sigyn admitted.  ‘But The Allfather does not approve of me as a match for your son, and we saw no other way.’

‘You will learn, as you age, that there is no better way to convince a man of an idea than to have it planted and watered by the woman he loves.’  She assured her.  ‘I will help him see the error of his ways, if that is what you would both wish?’  They both fell silent as two guards came in the opposite direction.  ‘I have found Lady Sigyn, you may call off the search.’  She announced loudly and they rushed off to pass on the word.  ‘Is it something you would take up?  If Odin permitted the union?’

She sighed.  ‘I would love nothing more than to be able to claim myself his.’

‘I sense a but.’  Frigga led her to the stairs just as Loki and Thor appeared at the top.

‘Mother, you found her.’  Loki smiled as he came down the stairs with Thor beside him.

‘I would not have had to if you had not lost her in the first place.’  Thor and Loki both looked at Sigyn and Frigga laughed.  ‘You boys do not give me enough credit.  I am not stupid.  Thor, go and ensure the guards are aware Lady Sigyn is safe and that Loki and I are escorting her to her quarters.’

‘Of course, Mother.’  He gave Loki one last look before running down the stairs.

‘And as for you, my son,’ Frigga gave him a serious look, ‘it is high time you made an honest woman of this girl.’

‘What?’  Loki said in confusion.

‘Walk beside me and pick up your jaw.  It suits you not, flapping so.  I speak of your love for Sigyn.’

‘I wouldn’t go that far.’  Sigyn said as Loki stepped to Frigga’s other side of.

‘Sig…’

‘What makes you say that, dear?’  Frigga asked.

‘She is being ridiculous.’   Loki said, knowing what was coming.

‘If it is so ridiculous, you tell your mother.’

‘Did I really raise you no better?’  Frigga glared at him in disbelief as they began up the stairs.  ‘Tell the girl you love her.’

‘How did you know that was what I meant?’  Sigyn asked as Frigga continued to glare at Loki.

‘Because his father was the same. Claiming he would only say the words when he was sure I was his officially.  Quite absurd.’

‘At least I know where he gets it from.’

‘I am more interested in my making an honest woman of you.  What do you mean by that, Mother?’

‘I mean now that the two of you know I am aware of your ongoing charade I will petition Odin to allow you to wed.  The realms need a good royal wedding.’

He gave her an incredulous look.  ’How long have you known?’

‘I’ve known you loved one another since you were children.’  She said flippantly.  ‘Loki always trying to save you, Sigyn, when you didn’t need it.  How many times did you end up over his shoulder, screaming to be put down because you wanted to fight?’

‘More than I can count.’  She said as realisation dawned.

‘To be fair he did not realise what it was he was feeling, much too young of course, but it was very clear he wished to protect you, even then.  You do not do that without an emotional attachment.  But of the affair?  Tell me, was your first kiss the Yuletide feast?’

‘Yes.’  Loki nodded.

‘Then.’  Frigga confirmed.  ‘I had no idea Odin would immediately try and ruin your relationship, but I am quite relieved you ignored him.  I had to be certain that the two of you were sure of what you felt before I could interfere.’

‘Please, Mother, interfere.’  Loki asked in relief.

‘I will, as long as you tell this poor girl you love her, now.’  She stopped and turned to look at her son, her face serious.

‘Now?’  Loki asked in horror.

Frigga looked down at Sigyn who had gone red at being put on the spot.  ‘Do you love my son?’

‘More than anything.’  Sigyn said quietly, looking down so she didn’t have to meet either of their gazes as her hands twisted over one another nervously, and there was so much emotion in that one sentence that Loki felt guilty for having kept this from her, realised how much he had hurt her, despite the way she teased him for it.

‘Sig, I’m so sorry.’  He whispered as he stepped forward, his mother passing Sigyn’s hand to him as she stepped back.  ‘I don’t mean to hurt you, but how could I not love you?  I do, more than mere words could ever show.  You are my weakness, and my strength.  I feel unworthy every time you tell me of your love, every time you say my name.  I see you in everything I do, everywhere I go, you are the reason I wake.  I love you, Sig, so very much.’

Sigyn was crying softly by the time he finished.  It was all she had ever wanted to hear and more.  She stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest as he held her, one arm around her back the other holding her head tenderly as he rested his cheek on her hair.

Frigga was crying too.  She had had such hopes for her sons to find love, and Loki so happy, with a girl she adored, made her happier than she ever imagined.  Now she just had to convince Odin to allow the coupling, and she would.  Nothing in the world was more important to her than her family and their happiness.  

Loki promised to ask Sigyn’s father for her hand as soon as he returned from the mission he was leading his garrison on before she went back into her quarters, where the lady in waiting was relieved but angry, until Frigga made it known that she had not been lost but had been working with the Queen and had fallen asleep, assuming as a grown woman an alarm would not have been raised.  The lady soon apologised for still treating Sigyn like a child.

Sigyn lay in her own bed for the first time in months, sleeping soundly until the lady came in to wake her excitedly.

‘You have to dress, Lady Sigyn, there is quite the excitement.’

‘Is there?’  She asked innocently as she took the clothes the lady passed her.

‘Indeed there is.  Your father returned just an hour ago and there is talk of a betrothal.’

‘That’s fascinating.  Whose?’

‘Yours, silly girl.’  The woman laughed.  ‘Dress!  Your father awaits you!’

Sigyn bit her lip to stop from grinning as she dressed.  Loki must have realised her father was returning and asked immediately, which meant Frigga must have convinced Odin immediately that it was a good idea.  She owed the woman so much she only hoped she could make Loki happy enough to repay her.

Dressed in a purple gown and her hair loose she went out to the living area to find her father eating breakfast in the window of the room.  He smiled at her as she approached and put down his fork.

‘Daughter, you look beautiful.’

‘Thank you, Father, and welcome home.’  She kissed his cheek.  ‘How was your trip?’

‘Hunger inducing.’  He laughed.  ‘Sit, I have news.’  She did as he asked and he took a long drink as though prolonging what he had to say.  ‘Someone has petitioned me for your hand.’

‘Really?’  She managed to look somewhat surprised.

‘And I have accepted.  Odin will make the announcement in his council meeting this morning then we just have to set a date.’

‘Do you not think you should have consulted me first?’  She said, managing not to smile inanely.

‘Even you cannot disapprove of this union.  I have see the way the two of you are together.’

‘You are too perceptive for your own good, Father.’

‘Of course I am.’  He blustered.  ‘And Theoric will make a fine husband.’

Sigyn’s face fell.  ‘Theoric?’  She said in alarm.

‘Indeed.  He propositioned me while we were on our mission.  He is quite taken with you.’

‘Theoric?’  She yelled as she got to her feet.  ‘I don’t even like Theoric!’

‘You will learn to.’

‘No, I won’t.’

‘It is too late, Odin will announce it and…’

‘Not if I can help it.’  She ran for the door and threw it open, heading down the hallways that seemed longer than they ever had before, until she reached the throne room.  She ran to the door to Odin’s council chambers and was through them before the guards on them realised her intention.

‘Here is our blushing bride now.’  Odin said from the head of the table as she ran to it, leaning on the corner.

‘Please, you didn’t announce it yet?’  She asked breathlessly.

‘Lady Sigyn…’

‘Did you announce it?’  She yelled.

‘It is official.  You shall be wed in due course.’

‘No!’  She shouted and Odin gave her a stern look as he stood.

‘I do not allow yelling in my council chamber.  Compose yourself.’

‘Please, Allfather, retract it.  I cannot marry Theoric.’

‘The deal has been made, both parties have signed their parts of the contract.’

A sob escaped her throat as she turned and left, knowing once the contract was in place there was little she, or anyone else, could do.  Her heart hurt, she couldn’t breathe, and she left the throne room, walking down the hallway and outside, not caring where she went, just walking until she ran out of energy, collapsing amongst trees and crying helplessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!
> 
> OMG she's betrothed to Theoric! Boo! Hiss!!!!


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Sigyn's unwilling betrothal continues...
> 
> WARNING - contains some violence!

‘No fucking way.’  Darcy said.  ‘He betrothed you to someone else?’

Sigyn nodded, her throat tight.  ‘My father thought Theoric and I a good match.  He saw a strong pair of arms to protect his daughter.  I saw more brawn than brain.  And he wasn’t Loki.’

Sif stroked Sigyn’s hair, knowing first hand how upset she had been at the betrothal.  ‘I found her, in the woods, completely exhausted, out of tears and all emotions.  She was like a blank slate, in a state of shock.  She told me everything, confirmed she and Loki had been together for some time, that Frigga knew and supported them, as did Thor, and that she had been to wed Loki, once Frigga cleared it with Odin.  She didn’t get the chance.’

‘One of the worst days of either of my lives.’  She admitted.

‘But you did marry, eventually.’  Jane reminded her, but she was hesitant.

‘We did, but it was a long road.  Another year.’

‘What happened in that year?’  Nat asked.

‘I tried to find a way out of the contract while rebutting Theoric’s constant attention.  He began dining with us every night and it was harder for me to sneak out to see Loki because he stayed so late drinking with my father.  We had to go on walks together, be seen, attend feasts, at which he would not leave me with my friends.’

‘Try as I might he would not relinquish her.  He even began to interfere in her training, finding excuses for her to miss bouts and it quickly became clear that while he claimed not to care of her status as a warrior and sorceress it was merely her presence he required, showing her like cattle to his friends.’

‘And he was so boring.’  Sigyn rolled her head back.  ‘I don’t mind discussing battle tactics but he just wanted me to listen, not have an opinion and certainly not have it be better than his.  Loki and I even tried to run away together, but Thor caught us and stopped us.  He told us we knew we couldn’t do it, either to ourselves or Frigga.  He promised us the marriage to Theoric would never go ahead, but neither of us could see how.’

‘She’s talking all proper like an Asgardian lady, it’s awesome.’  Darcy said as Sigyn realised what she was doing.

‘Sorry, it’s hard not to.’

‘No, it’s amazing.  You like, embody both things.  It’s pretty cool.  But get with the rest of the story.’

Sigyn laughed softly and got up, refilling her glass.  ‘It was the summer when Theoric asked for my hand.  Loki, obviously, was broken hearted too.  We kept seeing one another secretly, with his mother’s blessing, and she helped us realise that we would find a way, that we shouldn’t give up, but it was hard work.  By the spring the date had been set for the coming summer and I was getting desperate.  I had had to move the bracelet Loki gave me to my ankle so it wasn’t seen, but I still wore it.  He knew it was there too, so it helped us both.  Theoric however tried to shower me with gifts in the hope of getting some sort of…’ she looked at Sif for help.

‘She would not even kiss him.’  She smiled.  ‘She was beautiful yet austere, immovable.  I was so very proud.’

‘He definitely tried to be physical.  Repeatedly.’  Sigyn shivered at the memory of how many times she had had to quickly leave tables because of his wandering hands.

‘In the end that was his downfall.’  Sif explained.

Sigyn had been allowed into the training area simply because Theoric was off with her father, binging on ale or something equally as ridiculous.  They had more in common than he and Sigyn and she mused at Loki’s joke that her father should marry Theoric himself.  Speaking of, the prince sidled up to her at the fence where she leant, watching Sif fighting.

‘You are sad, my lady.’  He said quietly.

‘Desperation of a broken heart, my prince.’  She sighed without looking at him.

‘Is there anything I can do?’

‘Would you take a contracted murder?’

‘It may be considered.’

She looked up at him, knowing they had discussed it, but she couldn’t bring herself to agree to killing someone just for her own selfish gains.  ‘Perhaps when all else fails.’

‘When all else fails, murder.’  He nodded, his hands coming up on the fence, one so close to hers just the movement of his finger made them touch and it was electric.  ‘Would you spar with me, Lady Sigyn?  It has been a long time since we have fought and I believe it would do you good.’

‘It is not you I wish to beat to a soggy puddle, Prince.’

‘All the same, allow me this?’

She looked up at him beside her, her lips turning up just slightly.  ‘Alright.  Thank you.’

‘Anything, to see you smile.’

‘Sig’n!’  She heard her name being called and she screwed up her face as Loki sighed.  The voice was that of her inebriated fiancé.  More than once he had found himself worse for wear and Loki had had to keep himself from beating the dolt senseless for the inelegant way he handled his sunbeam.

‘Yes, Sir Theoric?’  She turned to see him staggering towards them.

‘What are you wearing?’  He waved his hand at her.

‘Leathers, for sparring.’  She said as though it were not obvious.

‘You don’t get to spar.  That’s men’s work.  Come.’  He took her elbow and tried to pull her away.

‘I have promised Prince Loki a bout.’

‘Prince Loki.’  He seemed to recognise him and bowed clumsily.

‘Sir Theoric.’  Loki said with barely contained contempt, his eyes lingering on the hold he had on Sigyn.  ‘Lady Sigyn is correct.  We have the next bout promised.’

‘You don’t have to pretend to be nice to her.’  Theoric whispered loud enough to draw even Sif’s attention, and she called a halt to her match to approach.  ‘She’s a woman.  She should be in the home.’

‘That is the most ridiculous notion I have ever heard.’  Sif said.  ‘We come from a proud tradition of women fighting alongside their men, of protecting our homes while the men are at war.  We would not have survived long without our fighting ability and Sigyn is one of the best among us.’

‘No, she used to be.  Now she is my bride-to-be.  Come.’  He tried again but Sigyn resisted.

‘We need to talk, Theoric.’  She said firmly, dropping his title entirely and he glared at her, but she glared right back.  ‘Now.’

Loki and Sif shared a look, wondering just what she was going to say, but Theoric sneered.  ‘We do.’  And he dragged her away from the training ground.  He led her to the stables, most of the horses out on exercise, and he shoved her into a stall none too gently.

‘This has to stop.’  She said firmly, turning on him.

‘It does.  You shouldn’t talk to me like that in front of people.’  He said, his words slurring.  ‘I will be your husband and you will respect me.’

‘When you give me something to respect you for you will get it.’  She said, angrily folding her arms.  ‘All you are doing is embarrassing yourself with your archaic attitude.  You are no further thinking than a Midgardian.’

He was across the stall with his hand around her throat before she realised it and he lifted her off the ground, pinning her to the wall.  ‘You find me archaic?  You should be seen and not heard.  That little mouth of yours is good for nothing, frigid bitch!’  He growled as he grabbed a leather rein from the side of the stall and released her throat but grabbed her hands, binding them as she fought against him, kicking at his knees, anything she could reach, trying to head-butt him, but he was so much stronger than her.

‘I swear if you do this, Theoric, if you even try, I will kill you!’  She screamed as he shoved her across the stall again, this time hard enough she lost her footing, ploughing face first into the wooden post.  Her head spun for a moment as he grabbed her hair and pulled her back up, then out of the stall.  He dragged her to the wall where they hung the tack and lifted her, attaching the rein to a hook in the ceiling so she hung, turning, unable to do anything but struggle.  ‘Let me down, you brute!’

‘You need to learn to respect me.’  He snarled and as she turned on the hook she saw him remove a flail from the wall and her eyes went wide.

‘Don’t you dare!’  She yelled as he drew it back, striking her with it across the thighs.  The leather of her armour took some of the sting out but it still hurt, and blood ran in her eye from whatever she had done hitting the post.  He drew back again and she screamed in frustration as the flail struck her back.  She swung her legs up, trying to gain herself some momentum and on the back swing she caught him in the shoulder with her feet.  He yelled something unintelligible and rushed back towards her but she had turned to face him and she planted one foot in his chest before kicking him repeatedly in the face with the other until he staggered back and she drew her legs up, looping them around the beam she hung from and releasing her hands from the hook before dropping heavily to the floor on her back, winding herself in the process.

He was on her in seconds, his fists crashing into her as she raised her hands to defend herself, calling up her sorcery for aid, knowing she had to stop this.  And she did.  She launched him with a burst of power across the stable as she fought to breathe.  He hit the wall at the far end as the door beside it was flung open, revealing Loki and Sif, who had followed them, concerned for what Theoric might do, and with good reason.

Rage rose in Loki as he saw his Sigyn prone on the floor, gasping for air, her hands bound and face bruised and bleeding.  For anyone to do that much damage to an Asgardian showed how hard he had hit her.  He turned on Theoric as Sif ran to Sigyn, pulling the bonds off her as she helped her sit up.

Loki grabbed Theoric, undoubtably the heavier man, and hauled him to his feet, shoving him hard enough against a pillar it broke at his back.  ‘You do not touch her!  You never touch her!’  He drew back his hand, calling power as he did but Sigyn’s voice halted him.

‘Loki, don’t.’  She said simply and he stopped, turning to see Sif helping her to her feet.  She was unstable and injured and he dropped the man responsible, rushing to her as she wiped blood from the corner of her mouth.

‘He can’t do this, love.’  He said quietly, taking her from Sif who went and dragged Theoric back to his feet.  ‘If he does this once, he will do this again.’

She nodded.  ‘He won’t.  We take him to The Allfather.  I can’t marry a beast.’

He stroked her cheek tenderly.  ‘Father has to see the damage he caused one of our best warriors.  He is unstable and cannot get away with this.’

‘I agree.’  She closed her eyes at his touch and Theoric tried to lunge at them, despite Sif’s grip on him.

‘I knew it!  I knew she was fucking someone!  But the prince?  You whore!’ 

Sif back handed him for his words.

‘Speak to her again, of anything, and I will take your tongue.’  She growled into his face.  ‘And nothing would make me happier.’

He seemed to take her threat seriously and quieted.  Sif dragged him from the stables then Loki began to carefully lead Sigyn to the doors.  She made no sound but her movement was laboured and pained, each step hurting a different wound.

‘Hold onto me, Sig.’  He said quietly as he lifted her into his arms, and finally she gasped in pain.  ‘I’ll never let you go again.’  She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, knowing he meant every word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sig!!!!


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Sigyn to Odin.

Loki and Sif took Sigyn straight to The Allfather, before her wounds started healing, before anything.  He carried her across the throne room where Frigga was seated with Odin, but she was on her feet in seconds when she saw her son carrying the small, fragile, broken form.

‘Oh dear Gods, Sigyn.’  She breathed as she reached him, Sigyn’s eyes slightly out of focus as the blow to the head took hold.  ‘What happened?’

‘Theoric happened.’  Loki said angrily as his father descended the stairs from his throne.

‘What is this?’  Odin frowned.

‘Theoric beat his bride-to-be.’  Loki said loudly.  ‘She can barely stand.’

‘Where is he?’  Frigga asked angrily.

‘The Warriors Three have taken him to the dungeon, but you will charge him, you will incarcerate him, and you will cancel the contract between them.’  He glared at Odin as he approached.

‘He did this to her?  Every wound?’

Sif bowed her head.   ‘Every one you can see and more, I suspect, Allfather.’

‘Take her to Eir.’  Odin said.  ‘I will speak with her father regarding the betrothal.’

‘You will stop it.’  Frigga demanded.  ‘He cannot be allowed to do this.  Release Sigyn from this torment.  He will kill her if he weds her!’

‘And what of Sigyn?  What would you have me do with her?  Her father is determined to see her wed.’

‘Let her wed the man who loves her, who has always loved her.’  She pleaded, turning back to Loki who was looking at Sigyn with a pained expression.  ‘It has always been the two of them, my love, you cannot be so blind as to not see it?  Let them be happy, as we are.’

Odin looked them over.  He knew, of course, that they had feelings for one another, he had hoped it would have been a mere infatuation that would have faded with time, but he knew it was not true.  And while he had hoped the betrothal to Theoric would have put an end to it he knew deep down that it wouldn’t, only death would come between them, because he felt the same about his own wife, his queen.  He sighed.  ‘If her father will agree, you have my blessing.’

Loki’s head shot up at his words.  ‘Father?’  He asked uncertainly.

‘Take her to Eir, my son, before your beloved is beyond repair.’  And he turned back to his throne.   Loki was stunned and it was only Frigga’s hand on his arm that started him moving towards the doors just as Thor came running through them.

‘Fandral told me what happened.  How is she?’

‘Hurt.’  Loki said simply.

‘See him to Eir with her.’  Frigga asked him and he nodded.  ‘I need to speak with your father.’

‘Come, brother.’

Sigyn woke to find her head hurt, as did much of her body, but she could breathe and she was alive.  There was always a bright side, if you looked hard enough.  A pressure on her forehead let her know someone was there, mopping her brow, and she opened her eyes, expecting to see one of the healers, or her lady in waiting, but instead found Loki.

‘Easy, love.’  He said quietly, as he removed the cloth from her brow.  ‘You had quite a knock to the head.’

She tried to speak but found her mouth dry and she swallowed, feeling as though razor blades lined her throat, then tried again.  ‘Theoric?’

‘Incarcerated, like the animal he is, beloved.’

Her eyes drifted closed heavily but she forced them open again.  ‘I can’t, Loki.’  She managed to whisper as he caressed her cheek softly.  ‘I can’t stay.  I won’t marry him.’

‘You won’t.  Father is even now in conference with your father, brokering a new deal.  You do not have to marry Theoric.  No one will, if we have our way.’

‘I don’t want to marry anyone.’  She said, her voice breaking as a single tear slipped out of the corner of her eye.

‘Not even your prince?’

She closed her eyes and swallowed heavily.  ‘We can’t.  I love you, but we can’t.’

‘Love, _we_ are the new deal our father’s are brokering.’  He said gently.  ‘I told you I would marry you, and I meant every word.’

She figured she must have hit her head harder than she thought and she was hallucinating, but it was a nice dream all the same.  ‘I wish we could.’

‘We can, and we will.  Soon.  Look.’  He raised her hand carefully, showing her the bracelet he had given her in place for all to see, no longer on her ankle.

‘Dreaming.’  She said, letting her eyes close.

‘Not a dream, sunbeam, a dream come true.’

She drifted into unconsciousness again and Loki stayed with her, eating at her bedside when his mother brought food and made him partake in it.  Eir kept a close eye on her, she was to be the new princess and should be treated as such, and when she woke fully a little over twelve hours after the initial attack there was great relief, but none as much as that from Loki.  When she was able to sit up he was there beside her, moving pillows, kissing her softly, and explaining to her again that it wasn’t in fact a dream, they were to be wed at the harvest.  Loki was sure that his mother had more to do with the date being as close as it was and he made a point of thanking both his parents and her father for making it possible.

‘Oh my God, that’s a better love story than Titanic.’  Darcy whispered, her own tears staining her cheeks.  Everyone had welled up, even Nat, as Sif and Sigyn told the full story.

‘And it’s true.’  Jane murmured.  ‘I’ll never look at Loki the same again.’

‘I knew he had a softer side.’  Darcy threw a cushion at Jane.  ‘He just needed a good woman.’

‘He got two.’  Sif said proudly as Sigyn wiped at her face.

‘I think that might just be to bring him back in line.’  Sigyn chuckled.

‘You do have a way of making him behave.’  Sif pointed out.

‘What happened to Theoric?’  Wanda asked, her own cheeks damp.

‘He was imprisoned and then banished.  No one knew what happened to him after that but he lost all the credibility he had with the Crimson Hawks, no realm would willingly take him in.  The man who beat King Odin’s daughter-in-law.’

‘Deserves his balls chopped off, at the least.’

‘To be fair I was having an affair.’  Sigyn pointed out.  ‘I never let him so much as hold my hand, let alone anything else.’

‘There’s never an excuse to beat a woman.’  Nat said.

‘No, I know, I mean about him being suspicious.  He was right.’

‘Well, Loki was there first, so he had dibs.’  Darcy said as she cleaned her glasses on her sleeve.

‘You can’t put dibs on a person.’  Nat laughed.

‘Sure you can, if they give you dibs back.  Loki and Sigyn had dibs on each other years before.’

‘Finders keepers rules?’  Sigyn asked.

‘Works with the heart too, as long as it’s consensual.’  Darcy added.

‘Well, congratulations on your first girls night.’  Nat turned to Sigyn with a smile.  ‘You brought us all to tears.  I don’t think anyone has ever done that.’

‘It was a pleasure.’  She smiled back.  ‘But now I want to ask a few questions of my own.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww happy ending!
> 
> Coming next - Loki knows how to wake a girl up!


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki shows us all how we ought to be woken up...

Girls night was a late finish and Loki was asleep when Sigyn finally climbed into bed beside him.  She had had a good time, even if most of the night did seem to revolve around her and Loki’s relationships.  She didn’t mind sharing, and it did help her get her memories and thoughts in order.  That night she dreamt of their wedding again, in its entirety, she was sure because Darcy had asked her to tell the full story of the wedding at the next girls night, which she was trying to organise by the weekend just so she could get her romance fix.

Loki left her to sleep late the next day, he had no idea when she had returned to their apartment but it was late and he was sure she needed her rest.  It had been a very tiring few days for her.  He made her a coffee about eleven o’clock and took it through, finding her sprawled on her front almost diagonally across the bed, the t-shirt she had slept in risen up showing the pert cheeks of her rear in their black lace.  Even when she was asleep she was a temptation and it was more than he could resist.  Removing his clothes he bent over the bed and kissed the back of her knee.  She moaned softly as he made his way up the back of her leg before finally biting the soft mound of her cheek and she was awake in an instant.

‘Ow, what?’  She mumbled sleepily, looking over her shoulder.  ‘Oh, morning, Mischief.’

‘Morning mischief, indeed.’  He ran his hands over her hips and began raising her t-shirt.

‘Do I smell coffee?’  She asked, knowing full well where this was going and it wasn’t towards caffeine.

‘It’s too hot to drink just yet.  We have at least a good twenty minutes.’  He bit her ribs and she let out a shuddering breath.

‘Well, what are we going to do for that twenty minutes?’  She asked.

‘Your coffee will be cold.  I’ll make you more.’  He promised, pushing the shirt up to her shoulders and off.

‘You say the sweetest things.’  She moaned as he bit his way up her back, leaving perfect teeth marks.

‘Mmm.  How was girls night?’

‘They stole Tony’s wine too.’  She smiled at him, raising herself on her elbows as he continued his path.

‘The Avengers ladies have good taste.’

‘They also know a lot more about us than they ever did.  Or perhaps ever wanted to…oh God.’  He slid his hand between her legs, making her underwear vanish as his fingers caressed her.

‘And what did you tell them?’  Her head dropped down as he bit across her shoulder.  ‘Talk to me, sweet girl, or I stop.’

‘Dammit.’  She murmured.

‘Not what I meant.’

‘Sif was at girls night.’  She managed before biting her lip at just what his fingers were doing to her.

‘And?’

‘And, um…’  One finger trailed around her entrance then stopped.

‘I mean it.’

‘Hel.  Darcy asked weirdest place we’d all had sex.’

‘And what did you tell them?’  He slid two fingers inside her and her hips shuddered.

‘Odin’s throne.’

‘Oh, that was fun.  What else?’

‘I made them all cry.’

He stopped and raised his head.  ‘What did you say?’

‘I’m still talking, you don’t get to stop.’  She reminded him.

‘Sorry.’  He chuckled before biting at her shoulder blade.

‘They wanted to know the story of how we ended up married if your father forbade it.’

‘That’s quite a tale.’  He nuzzled into her neck through her hair.

‘Better than Titanic, apparently.’

‘Much better.’  He nipped at her earlobe.

‘You’ve seen Titanic?’

‘Isn’t it just a boat that sank after hitting an iceberg?’

She turned her face so she could kiss him.  ‘Innocent little Asgardian.’  She pouted playfully.  ‘It’s a movie, based on the event.’

‘That makes a little more sense.’  He worked her with his fingers as he kissed her lightly.  ‘Keep talking.’

‘About what?’

‘Which part made them cry?’

‘Your verbal repression, for one thing.’

‘Not funny.’  He stopped moving again.

‘Okay, not really.  But I thought Darcy was going to kill me when I told her the betrothal Father had was for Theoric, not you.’

‘I changed my mind, don’t talk, at least not of him.’

‘He was a big part of our story.’

‘And yet the least important.’  He removed his fingers and moved over her, positioning himself at her entrance.  ‘Where did you end the story?’

‘With our betrothal.’  She whispered breathily as her hips twitched against him.  ‘Waking up in the healers bed with you there.’

‘Not of our marriage?’  He pushed his way inside her and she groaned, unable to speak or even think.  ‘I won’t move until your pretty lips do.’  He whispered against her ear.

‘You’re a torturer.’  She murmured as he moved just enough to have her attempting to writhe underneath him, despite being pinned.

‘Talk.’  He demanded.

‘Not the wedding.’  She managed and he began to move.  ‘Darcy wants another girls night at the weekend, oh God, Loki.’

‘Did your tales drive them to a new addiction?  Our romance?’

‘Maybe.’

‘Perhaps I am not the only silvertongue.’

‘Perhaps I’m just a good story teller.’

‘One day you can test those skills on our children.’  He thrust hard into her and she cried out, a sharp pleasure starting deep inside her as he gave up trying to get her to talk and instead concentrated on their joined bodies, his teeth finding her skin again as his hands slid under her, one touching her skin wherever he could, teasing her, the other lacing with her fingers in a tight grip, the only tell tale sign of how out of control she made him feel.

He lost himself in her body, her scent, this moment was all that mattered, and before long her little moans became a cry of pleasure as her body tightened, releasing in a hot rush that spilled Loki over his own edge.  His cry met hers and together they rode it out.

Sigyn collapsed onto the bed with Loki draped over her, their hands still clenched tightly, his cheek pressed to hers.

‘God, how do you do that?’

He nuzzled at her cheek, kissing it softly.  ‘Do what, love?’

‘Break me so easily.’

He laughed with his lips against her skin.  ‘That’s funny, pet, because with you I feel whole.  I love you.’

She closed her eyes and swallowed.  ‘You really got over your repression, didn’t you?’

‘I learnt the hard way not to leave things unsaid, and not to say things I do not mean to those I love.’

‘Wise words, and I love you too.’

‘Good.’  He kissed her cheek solidly.  ‘Recovery then shower?’

‘And the coffee your promised.’

‘How could I forget?’  He rolled free of her before pulling her into his arms.  ‘Do you remember our wedding day well?’

‘How could I not?’  She looked up at him.  ‘I thought the feast would never end.’

‘You were particularly anxious to get to the bedchamber.’

‘Unlike you, I suppose.  The man who had my underwear off before we even left the hall.’

‘I did tell you not to bother.’

‘That would have gone down really well with the handmaidens and my father.’  She frowned slightly.  ‘Is he still alive?’

‘Your father?’  She nodded.  ‘I’m afraid he died during the dark elves attack, doing what he loved.’

‘Drinking?’

‘Fighting.’  He squeezed her gently.  ‘But no doubt he even now looks down on us from Valhalla, realising just why he couldn’t find you when he arrived.’

‘I hope he’s not looking down right now.’

He laughed.  ‘Perhaps not right now.  But in general.’

‘I don’t think he ever understood us.’

‘How do you mean?’  He frowned.

‘Partially the fact we weren’t just childhood friends with a crush on one another, or that you actually loved me in return.  I know he was amazed at what we had.  I think if he had believed it sooner he might have talked The Allfather around himself.’

‘That would have solved a lot of problems.’

‘They were unbearable at the feast, weren’t they?  Imagine if they had realised sooner.’

‘I had forgotten about that.’  He smirked.  ‘How they fuelled one another’s alcohol intake in the shared joy of their children’s unity.’

‘Your mother despaired.’

‘I think the realm despaired.’

‘They did celebrate harder than most.’  She laughed, resting her forehead on his chest.  ‘Do you have any regrets?  About what happened with us?  I mean not my death, we couldn’t have prevented that, but everything else?’

‘So many regrets.  None we could effect directly but I would rather we had had more time together, both before the matter was settled with our betrothal and because you died so prematurely.  We wasted a lot of time; when I could not ask you to allow me to escort you, when we were forced to keep what we were secret, when I wouldn’t say I love you.  And I regret we never had children.’

‘I regret that too.’

‘One day, love.  One day.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!
> 
> Guys, I have almost finished editing, I am on chapter 73 of 75, although I have three additional epilogues I want to bang out but they will be out of order! They are almost like mini short stories carrying on from the end of the story, it doesn't really matter if they're read out of order as you'll be able to figure out where they're meant to go!


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Science and Magic come up with an interesting theory...

‘These readings are…weird with a capital W.’  Jane said as she turned the screen enough for Loki and Tony to see.  ‘They’re not exactly human, but they’re not Asgardian, they’re like a combination of the two, plus something else I don’t understand.’

‘Screenshot it and send it to me.’  Tony asked as Loki examined the Asgardian symbols mixed with the code of the security system, and that third mystery element.

‘You know what it is?’  Jane asked.  ‘Because I’m stumped.  There’s something else in there that shouldn’t be.’

‘It brought the Asgardian script with it, plus this…other.’  Loki pointed to the alien symbols.

‘Anything you recognise?’  Bruce asked from the other side of the table.  He liked to keep large objects between him and the God, just in case.

‘They are not Chitauri in origin, nor from any of the nine realms, I know all their languages and syntax.  This is something unfamiliar, even to me.’

‘Reassuring.’  Tony said as he forwarded on the screenshot to his contact.

‘Not particularly.  It means while this creature has either the power or backing of a powerful Asgardian sorcerer some other alien element has thrown its lot in too.’

‘Alien element?  Can you be more specific?’  Jane asked.

‘Alien as in unknown, Dr Foster, not of a particular extraterrestrial species.’

‘So, you don’t know?’

‘I am uncertain and I would not like to hazard a guess.  It does mean however that all of the suggestions I made will not help.  None of them fit this pattern.’

‘An unknown whatever mixed with Asgardian sorcery?’  Bruce took his glasses off as he examined the screen again.

‘Apparently so.’

‘You’ve pissed off someone really high powered.’  Tony said as he put his phone back in his pocket.  ‘And you can’t figure out who.  That’s gotta be frustrating.’

‘I am more concerned with Sigyn’s safety.  This thing paid her an inordinate amount of attention.’

‘I thought it was you it was after?’  Jane frowned.

‘Oh it is, it wishes me harm of some sort, but its scrutiny of Sigyn was unnerving.  While you were unable to salvage much of the security footage rest assured, it took notice of her and it took a distinct dislike to my presence near her.’

‘A jealous alien?’  Tony pulled a face.

‘I am unsure jealousy is the right word, as that describes actual emotion.  This thing was not truly alive, however it spent its time trying to reach her, but non threateningly, almost as though her presence surprised it.’

‘Maybe not expecting another Asgardian?’  Bruce suggested.

‘She isn’t truly an Asgardian, she has human physiology.’

‘Not just something as simple as why she was shut in the cell with you?’  Tony suggested, even though he didn’t believe it.

‘Naïve, Anthony.’  Loki gave him a knowing look.

‘Just covering all angles.’  He shrugged as his phone went off in his pocket.  He checked the display and walked away, pressing it to his ear.

‘Dr Banner, can we reverse it?’  Loki came around the desk, moving the screen with him so the three of them could look together, and Bruce automatically tensed.  ‘Can we use some sort of algorithm to look for any similar traces elsewhere?  Perhaps track it to its source?’

‘It could be possible, if it’s acting like a code.’  Bruce nodded his understanding, surprised at how intuitive Loki was about science.  ‘I’ll get the analysts on it.’

‘Excellent.  Perhaps waiting on it to attack is not the best way.  Maybe we need to find it before it makes another attempt.’

‘Proactive is good.’  Bruce nodded.

‘Got a lead on the alien element.’  Tony came back over.  ‘Need to give it a little time, but some of the symbols got a hit.’

‘We’re going to try trace the code back to its source.’  Bruce said.  ‘Can your mysterious contact you won’t tell us about if we ask do similar?’

‘Maybe.  He’ll let me know.’  Tony shrugged.

‘Also, Dr Foster,’ Loki pointed to the way some of the Midgardian and Asgardian code blended, ‘ask Thor for the direct translations where they cross like this, and search the rest of the systems, everything, even the…refrigerator computer, for example, for any other code crossover.  If it came in through one system it may have travelled to any other and be laying dormant.’

‘How do you know so much about computers?’  Jane asked, knowing Thor wasn’t exactly tech savvy.

‘Your science and our magic, they aren’t so different.  And I do enjoy embracing new knowledge.’  He shrugged as he went for the door.

‘That’s not all he enjoys embracing.’  Jane murmured and both the scientists turned wide eyes on her.

‘You got a story, Janey?’  Tony asked with a small smile.

Jane looked between them, realising what she said.  ‘What happens at girls night, stays at girls night.’  She grabbed her mug and rushed off to the coffee machine.

Loki let out a breath as he reached the mens room.  This was worse news than he had expected.  So many elements working together was worrying, and if it were just he at risk he would fear less, but Sigyn?  He couldn’t risk her.  If not for him she would not be in any danger, he needed to find a way get her to safety.  But how?  She was as stubborn as she was loyal.  He had lost her once and he was damned if he would do it again.  He would lie, if he had to, to ensure her safety, he could always apologise and explain his motives later, and if she never forgave him, so be it, as long as she survived and this thing left her alone, he could learn to live without her again, somehow.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn remembers something heartbreaking.

‘Something up, Mrs Mischief?’  Darcy asked as she came into the common room, finding Sigyn sitting at the table, looking at her Stark Phone.

‘I don’t know.’  She was looking at a webpage on supposedly norse mythology, the closest she had to the records from Asgard, however inaccurate they might be, and she was tapping her teeth with her thumbnail.

‘Well, whatcha looking at?’  The young lab assistant came and leant over her, looking at the page.  ‘Googling yourself?  You’ll go blind doing that.’

Sigyn laughed.  ‘Kind of.  You ever get that feeling that you missed something?  That it’s on the edge of your memory but you can’t remember why?’

‘Oh God.  I hate that.’  Darcy straightened again.  ‘You want a coffee?’

‘Please.’

‘What do you think you forgot?’  Darcy asked as she went to the coffee machine, brought over two mugs, cream, sugar and the coffee pot.

‘Something important.  I don’t know why, but it’s been niggling me since I woke up.  Just after I woke up.’  She corrected herself.  It had been after she and Loki spoke about regrets, like she had left something unsaid that was relevant but didn’t know what that something was.

‘It’ll come to you.’  Darcy said as she poured coffee.  ‘What were you talking about when you forgot?’

‘Regrets, from when I was Sigyn the first time round.’

‘You want to share so we can try get to the bottom of the mystery, or just mull it over some more?  Because I don’t mind.  I have nowhere else to be if I can help, but also, don’t wanna pry.  Totally respect your privacy.’

‘It’s okay, I don’t mind.  It was all silly things we could have done different.’  She said as she fixed her coffee.  ‘Like Loki asking me to a feast day sooner, asking for my hand, the fact we never had…’  Sigyn’s face fell as she dropped the teaspoon in the cup.  ‘We never had kids.’  She said quietly as what was wrong started to sink into her conscious.  ‘I think I…’

Darcy watched her carefully as she obviously tried to get some thought or memory straight in her head, confusion running across her face as her eyes darted side to side like she was following something Darcy couldn’t see.

‘Odin sent me with my father to collect a relic from Niflheim.  We had a small travelling party; four soldiers, a healer.  It was a straightforward mission, there was peace in the realms so such a small group was normal, we didn’t see the need for more.’  She looked up at Darcy, the pain in her expression clear.  ‘I got sick, and the healer checked me over.  I was…’ her voice caught, ‘I was pregnant.’

‘Oh jeez.’  Darcy slipped into the chair beside her and shuffled it close enough to touch so she could wrap her arms around her.  ‘You got it, girl, you don’t have to go over it any more, if you don’t want to.’  Darcy told her reassuringly.

‘He never knew.’  She whispered as Darcy stroked her back.

‘It’s okay, you didn’t do it on purpose.’  Darcy hoped she was saying the right thing, not quite knowing what had happened.

‘Shit, Darcy.’  She sat up and looked at the brunette.  ‘We waited three hundred years and I found out I was pregnant the day before I died.  No one knew, just me and the healer.’

‘I’m so sorry.’  Darcy said quietly, not knowing what could make it better but suspecting nothing could.

‘No, it’s okay, but, what do I say?  How can I tell him?’  She asked desperately.  ‘It was all we ever wanted.’

‘It’s not your fault.’  Darcy pulled her coffee cup closer, a great believer that caffeine was a cure all.  ‘Maybe that’s why you got to come back?  You weren’t meant to go, you were meant to have all these little mischievous kids running around, but something screwed up the master plan.  You get another shot at it.’

Sigyn was trying her hardest not to cry, realising what they lost that fateful day, but also knowing Darcy was right, that they had another chance.  She drew a deep breath in through her nose and let it out slowly, taking the coffee Darcy pushed into her hands.  ‘Holy Valhalla.’  She murmured.

‘Oh, is that an Asgardian cuss?’  Darcy asked.

‘Kind of.’  She laughed but it sounded pathetic.  ‘I have to tell him though, right?  That’s the right thing to do?’

‘Well, yeah, but you’ve learnt so much the last few days maybe don’t spring this into conversation.  Do it in a way where if you both need to break down you can, private and stuff.’

‘Okay.’  She nodded.  ‘Thanks, Darce.’

‘Hey, no problem.  Any time you need someone to listen to stories of your reincarnation romance, I’m your girl.  I’ll bring chocolate and coffee and Kleenex.  All the essentials.’

Sigyn smiled gratefully.  Everyone had been so nice since her arrival, so accepting of her circumstances.  She was so thankful for that.  She and Darcy talked for another hour, just little facts she remembered, from the colour of the flowers in her hair when she married Loki to what they played as children, and it helped calm her again.  She would tell Loki, when they were alone and not likely to be disturbed.  He deserved to know and she would break it as gently as possible.

‘You are sure this is correct?’  Loki asked as Bruce passed him the print out.

‘There’s a minimal margin for error, but that’s exactly what it looks like.’

‘It makes no sense, how can it have a heat signature that acts like an emotional response?’  He looked over the graph before him.

‘It might be a coincidence, that that’s what it does.’  Tony added, pointing to the rises and falls on the graph from the sensors on Banner’s cell.  It was like a polygraph of the mass, showing where it got angry at Loki, where it heated at Sigyn’s nearness.  It had the same response as would someone whose crush walked in versus their worst enemy, basic but true.

‘Are we saying that whatever this thing is, covets my wife?’

‘Not your wife yet, Rudolph.’  Tony pointed out.  ‘Plus, it might be coincidence.’

‘If this thing is attracted to her, for whatever reason, be it power or something else, she’s truly not safe.’  Loki looked at him worriedly.

‘FRIDAY, where’s the handler formerly known as Maia?’  Tony asked.

‘She’s just returned to the apartment she shares with Loki, boss.’

‘Thanks.’  He turned back to him.  ‘Go check on her, stay with her, whatever you feel you need to do to keep her safe.’

Loki didn’t speak, instead he just nodded his gratitude, and left the lab, realising he wished he had realised much sooner that being near him was a dangerous place to be.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is an idiot.

The moment Loki walked into their apartment he knew something was wrong.  Something was watching, listening, no doubt making notes to use against them.  He could sense the power in the air despite the many spells he had put up.  He hadn’t even considered the thing could be spying on them somehow, using whatever means it had to do so.

She got up from the couch as he came through the door and she came to him with a smile on her face.  She was serious yet pleased to see him, she always was, and as she greeted him, going on tiptoes for a kiss, he held her on her feet with his hands on her elbows.  This was not good, this was a blatant display of the fact he had feelings for her, and it put her at risk.  He had to get her safe.

‘Is something wrong?’  She asked as he walked away from her.

‘Nothing wrong.’  He said harshly as he went to the kitchen, placing the papers from Tony on the cabinet.

‘Any luck with the science bros?’  She asked as her smile slipped slightly.  ‘That’s what Darcy calls them.’

‘They are still working on various lines of enquiry.’

‘Nothing’s instant.’  She shrugged.  ‘I was hoping we could stay home tonight.  There’s something we need to talk about.’  She suggested.

‘I doubt it is of great importance, or you would tell me now.’

She frowned at his response.  ‘Actually it is, but it’s not the kind of thing we can rush.  You have to trust me on this.’  She said firmly.

He drew in a deep breath through his nose and schooled his face to one of disdain, his eyes cold and uncaring, a mask he had hoped never to wear again.  ‘And why would I do that?’  He turned to face her.

Sigyn actually jumped, Loki seemed to have changed in the blink of an eye, cruel and cold.  ‘Because, that’s what we do, that’s what we’ve always done.’

‘And you believed it would be that way again?’  He said in surprise.  ‘You poor, deluded girl.’

Sigyn paused before she answered, unsure if she had missed something, said something wrong, but she was sure she hadn’t.  Whatever was going on was with him.  ‘What are you talking about?’

‘I am talking about the fact you are, as of this moment, of no more use to me.’  He stalked towards her.  ‘It was fun, while it lasted, but this is much bigger than a slightly magical Midgardian can be of any use for.  You may take your leave.’

‘I may…what?’  She said more out of surprise than anything else.  She was starting to think she misheard him.

‘You are dismissed.  Return to that second rate school for misfits like yourself, go back to your dull little life, being excited by Shakespeare and books.  Pretend we never met, as shall I.’

‘Are you…are you kidding?’  She said as anger leapt inside her, hoping she was right but suddenly thinking she might not be.  ‘After all of this, after all we have been through, both now and in the past, you just want me to walk?’

‘Walk, run, I care not.  Just, leave.’  He watched as her eyes grew confused, then angry, the fire in her that he loved coming to the surface.  He could see her grind her teeth, swallow what was no doubt hurt and fury.  His ruse was working, but it broke his heart.

‘You are honestly willing to just throw this away?  Everything we’ve been through, when I was Sigyn before…’

‘But you’re not Sigyn!’  He yelled in her face and she flinched in fear.  ‘You have been a very pretty distraction, our past enabling me to use you perhaps better than I had imagined, but how could I ever replace a goddess with a Midgardian?’  He snarled.  ‘You think I would waste a favour with Idunn for you?  You believed everything I said to you?  About us marrying?  Having children?  I would not lower myself to more than an affair, and you are barely worthy of that.’

Sigyn’s heart ached, a cold pit starting in her stomach, and she took a step back from him as she fought against her own body as it tried to make her cry.

‘You know, I should have expected this.  Once a liar, always a liar.  You can’t help it.  I wonder if you’ve ever meant a single word you said to anyone.  You must have made Frigga so proud!’  She spun on her heel and slammed the door behind her.

Loki let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes.  This was for the best, this was to protect her.  Whoever or whatever was watching them could never know just how much she meant to him, could never know he would sacrifice himself a million times and more for her, as he just had.  She would get over this, eventually, she would find someone to love her, maybe even as much as he did, and she would live a nice life without him, but with him she was at risk, and it was one he wasn’t willing to take.

The first sob left Sigyn’s throat as she stalked down the corridor, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she brought up the details for a taxi service on her Stark Phone and booked a car for as soon as possible back to Westchester.  She would ask Tony to send her things on.  There was nothing she needed immediately that she didn’t have as close to a replacement for at X-Manor.  She waited by the main doors, watching for the cab, relieved when no one passed by or found her.  She just wanted to be left alone.

The last thing she did, as the cab arrived, was to send Tony a brief message.  She left the Stark Phone on the side, taking one last look at the photo of she and Loki from their date, before walking out the door.

She got halfway down the path when it happened.  The air to her right shimmered and she had a moment to realise she could feel magic before a portal opened, showing a forest on the other side.  She knew enough to not trust it, and set off towards the cab at a run, but it was too little, too late.  Something grabbed her, hauling her off the ground, she took in a breath, prepared to scream, but she didn’t get even a peep out before she was first surrounded, then engulfed by, darkness.

Tony picked up his message ten minutes later.  He read it twice while he tried to figure out what it meant.

~ Tony, I’ve gone back to X-Manor.  Will be in touch.  Maia.

Nothing else, no further details.  And she signed it Maia?  That was…odd.

‘FRIDAY, locate Maia.’  He asked as he walked across the lab, lifting the goggles he had on off his face.

‘Ms Tomson is no longer within the compound, Boss.’

‘What about Loki?’

‘He’s in their apartment.’

‘Okay, locate Maia’s phone.’

‘It’s in the foyer.’

‘In the foyer?’  He started for the door.  ‘Bring up all the security footage for the foyer and entrance.  Send them to me as soon as it’s compiled.’

‘Sure thing, Boss.’

Tony ran to the foyer and found the phone on a side table, not a sign of Maia, or Sigyn, or whatever she was going by, anywhere.  His next stop was their apartment.

He banged on the door and after a moment Loki opened it.  He looked fine, turned out well, hair neatly brushed, just as he had when he left the lab.

‘Can I help you, Anthony?’  He asked simply.

“What did you do?’  He pushed past him and waved Sigyn’s phone at him.  ‘What did you say?’

‘You’ve seen her?’  Loki asked worriedly.  After what he said she should have left.

‘No.  She messaged me to say she’s gone back to Xavier’s and she’ll be in touch.  That’s it, phone left in the lobby.’

Loki sighed in relief.  She was gone, and whatever it was that had been watching them seemed to have left too.  ‘I sent her home.’  Loki said quietly.

‘Why?’

‘Because it is unsafe for her here.’  Loki walked back into the room, closing the door.  ‘When I arrived back something was watching us.  With everything else we have discovered I could not allow whatever it was to realise she could be used as a pawn.’

‘Oh God, you said something stupid.’  Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

‘I said what I had to to get her to leave.’

‘You lied to her.’

‘I lied more than I have ever felt the need to.’

‘Just what did you say?’  Tony said angrily.

Loki swallowed hard enough for Tony to see.  ‘I told her she meant nothing to me.’

‘You’re a dick.’

‘I did what I had to.’

‘You don’t seem so cut up about it.’  Tony shoved his shoulders.  He knew there was no way he could beat Loki, if it came to a fight, but he had no right to hurt Sigyn like that, not when it wasn’t true.

‘You think I don’t care?’  Loki said angrily.  ‘I died today when she walked out the door.  Every word I said cut me like a knife, but she is safe.  What I feel matters not.’

‘What about how she feels?  You’ve probably broken the poor kid’s heart!’

‘And my heart breaks too, but it is for…’

‘The best?  That’s bullshit!’  Tony shoved him again.  ‘You’re an emotionless, uncaring…’

‘Do not dare to tell me I do not care!’  Loki yelled and his illusion broke.  His cheeks were tear streaked, his eyes red and his hair unkempt as though he had been running his hands into it.  ‘I care about her more than my own life, which was why I had to make her go.  I would not risk her, I could not.  She had to go and would not have if I only asked.’

‘Boss?’  FRIDAY interrupted.

‘What?’

‘You’re going to want to see this.’

Tony raised Sigyn’s Stark Phone and flicked it with his wrist, bringing up first her background picture of the two of them, which made Loki’s heart hurt all the more to see her smiling so warmly at the camera as he kissed her cheek, then changed to show two security camera footages, one from inside the foyer, of Sigyn using the phone before putting it on the table, then a camera from outside showing a cab arriving.  The camera view from inside then changed to an outside view of the doors and showed Sigyn wipe at her cheeks as she set off down the path.  She walked out of view of the camera footage and the taxi driver was checking his phone, his head down, then glanced up, and around, as though he had missed something.  FRIDAY sped up the feed, showing the driver wait another ten minutes before driving away.

‘FRIDAY, where’s the feed from the path to the driveway?’

‘Interrupted.’  The feed changed to show static, almost twenty full minutes of it.

‘Where is she?’  Loki whispered.

‘Good question.’  Tony whipped the footage from the outside doors back again, hoping to find anything, playing it over and over.

‘There.’  Loki pointed to the bottom left corner.  ‘In the glass beside the door, something lights up the area.’

Tony zoomed in on the reflection and replayed it slowly, the angle showing the edge of the path where it met the grass, and it lit up, just as Loki said.  Something dark moved over it and out of shot, then back again, and the light flickered off.

‘A portal.’  Loki said, understanding.

‘Something took her.’  Tony looked at him, eyes burning furiously.  ‘This is your fault, you ass.  If you’d kept her here she’d have been safe.  You put her in this danger.’

‘I am well aware.’  Loki growled angrily.  ‘But whoever has taken her will wish they hadn’t.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh FFS, Loki, what did you do?!?!?! You asshole!!!!! Gah!!!! And yeah, cliffhanger, so, you know, sorry, not sorry!


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I couldn't leave it on the cliffhanger! I know, I'm soft, so I'm going to post a couple more chapters then I need to sleep!

Sigyn woke up, laying on her side, her legs tucked up in a foetal position.  Her eyelids were heavy as she tried to open them and a density on her body indicated she was covered in some weighty material.  The surface she was on was certainly comfortable but she couldn’t remember where she had gone to sleep.  Actually, she didn’t remember going to sleep at all.

The material surrounding her was grey, and as her tired eyes focused she realised it was fur.  Maybe she was dreaming again, her memories were certainly becoming clearer and more frequent in their recall, not to mention how realistic and immersive it was when Charles took her back.  It would explain how even now she could smell wood burning, in a fireplace she assumed, the softness of the fur, the…cold at her wrist?  She pulled her right hand out from beneath the furs to find a large, solid manacle with a chain leading around her head and, as she tilted her view, up to a large ring on the head of the cast iron bed.  Cast iron wasn’t Loki’s style.  As she thought it his last words to her came back.  He had, effectively, dumped her, although that was far too mild a term for what he had said.  What he had done was made her feel she was worthless to him, that the entire last week had been a lie.  What an idiot she had been.  Anger and sadness fought inside her for a purchase, maybe this was a dream and not a memory, and her way of showing herself she had become too reliant on him in such a short space of time, thinking she meant more to him than she obviously did.  She walked out, she left for Xavier’s, and…blackness.  No, something else had happened, and now she was in chains.  Shit.  If she had been grabbed by someone or something she figured they evidently didn’t know she was awake or they would have said something, they might not even be here.  The chains looked and felt sturdy enough that she wouldn’t be able to break them physically, and magically she would have to think it through.  First things first though, stop feeling sorry for herself and see where the hell she was.

She pushed herself up as she looked around.  The room was, it seemed, the entire building, with curtained windows on each side although the drapes were open, and one door, opposite the bed.  The walls were wooden, log cabin wooden, the sparse furniture rustic, from the table and two chairs to the few cabinets.  A basin and stove were off to one side.  There was a standing mirror in one corner and a rug on the floor, which was the skin of a wolf.  Okay, not earth, because while she was used to furs as Sigyn, Maia was definitely not an advocate of it.  It belonged on the animals.  So, Asgard?  Or another of the realms, but probably not Midg…earth.

She was still wearing her clothes for the day, a black skirt and blue blouse, but her shoes were gone as was her jacket.  She pushed the furs all the way off her and checked the chain next.  It had a length to it that would allow her to walk around the bed, but not much further and that was what she did, climbed off the large bed and went to the nearest window, leaning to the side to see as far as she could.  It was night outside with little light from the moon, everything was in shadow, varying degrees of darkness that was so thick in places it was as though they moved as she looked.  The shapes looked like trees, some distance from the window, and if she could get free it would be a good somewhere to hide.  She went back to the bed and sat on it, facing the head so she could reach both sets of shackles and look for a weakness.  She tested with what power she knew she could reach without knocking herself out, brute strength which wasn’t much, and in the end just beating the manacle on her wrist against the bed out of sheer frustration, which did nothing but leave her with pain and bruising.

She had one final idea, she climbed off the bed and tried to pull it, hoping to block the door even if it gave her a little more protection from whoever might come through it, but it was just too damn heavy.  Eventually, frustrated and more than a little upset, she sat back on the bed and made herself comfortable.  Wherever she was she wasn’t going anywhere unless someone let her.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is super pissed, Loki is frustrated, Sigyn meets her captor.

‘You are such a fucking asshole!’  Darcy punched Loki as soon as she stalked into the conference room, throwing her whole weight behind it so his head snapped sideways.  ‘How could you do that to her?’  Nat grabbed Darcy’s arm and pulled her back and away from him, despite wanting to do the same herself.

‘How else was I supposed to keep her safe?’  Loki argued, his appearance normal once again from the illusion he had replaced once Tony left and called the meeting.

‘Tell her the truth, you shit!’  She yelled.  He had already had the same argument from the rest of the team, who were trying to work out a way to trace the energy signature the portal had left, and so far were having no luck.  ‘You don’t dump her and tell her you don’t love her after all you two have been through!  You protect her, if you’re that worried, you defend her to your last breath!  You don’t kick her out, you stupid douche!’

‘Darcy,’ Steve started and she glared at him so hard he actually leant back in his seat.

‘Don’t “Darcy” me, Steven Grant Rogers!  You didn’t see her this morning.  He,’  she swung her finger at Loki, ‘is lucky I don’t rip his balls off for this!’

‘This won’t help us find her, Darce.’  Nat said to her quietly.  ‘But I promise you his balls if anything happens to her.’

Darcy scowled at Loki.  ‘She’d better be okay, you…’

‘Okay, enough!’  Tony yelled.  ‘It’s been almost four hours since she was grabbed and we are no closer to finding her.  Thor’s off world doing his Asgard thing,’ he referred to the fact that Thor had left immediately for Asgard on the realisation of what had happened and he was coordinating what he could from there.  He only had Sif and The Warriors Three at his disposal, unless he wanted to go to Odin and reveal that Sigyn was reborn, but he hoped it would be enough.  Heimdall would try and seek her out but it was a long drawn out process, not knowing where to look.  ‘And it’s up to us to do what we can.  Darce, can you use your computer skills to help the analysts?  It would help.’

‘Fine.’  She growled.  ‘But you’re not off the hook!’

‘I’ll go with her.’  Nat offered, leading the angry ex-intern from the room.

‘We are not making any progress.’  Loki looked around the table of Avengers.  Everyone had been called in, even Scott Lang, in the hope of a lead.  Tony considered Sigyn one of their own now and she would be treated as such.

‘As soon as we have a lead we’ll use it.’  Steve assured him.

‘And in the meantime she is suffering who knows what at the hands of whatever this mysterious magic user is!’  Loki said angrily, but it was at himself, not at the group.  He was a fool to think he could protect her by turning her away.  His arms were the safest place in all the nine realms for her.

‘We have the entire globe being scanned for reports of a portal opening, Xavier is utilising his resources worldwide, we have everything and everyone we can looking for her.  We’ll find her.’  Tony tried to convince him but he knew it was slim, unless the power made another appearance.

‘And in the meantime?’

‘We be ready.’

Loki all but threw himself in the chair, growling as he did so.  He had never felt so damn useless in his life.

 

Sigyn didn’t have long to wait, it was perhaps half an hour before she heard a lock thrown and the door start to open.  She got off the bed as far from the door as she could, swallowing as her stomach turned in fear.

Loki came through the door, clad in black armour, stopping when he saw she was awake, his expression slipping into a smile that looked wrong.

‘I’m glad to see you’re awake, love.’  He said as he removed his gloves.

‘You have a nerve.’  She scowled as he came towards her and she moved as far from the bed as she could.

‘Always have.’  He shrugged.

‘Stay where you are.’  She told him warningly and he did stop, tilting his head to one side and regarding her curiously.

‘Not liking the shackles, beloved?  Thought they’d be something you’d appreciate.’

‘If you want me to strangle the life out of you with them, then yeah.  But leave the key out for when I’m done.’

‘Have I upset you?’  He narrowed his eyes as though he was trying to work it out and she gave him a surprised look.

‘Upset me?  No.  I’m way beyond upset.’

‘Hmm.’  He said thoughtfully before going to the fire and throwing on another log.  ‘What did I do?’

‘If you don’t remember I’m not…’  She paused.  His hair was shorter, his face younger.  She rolled her eyes and sighed.  Of course this wasn’t him.  She had even had the dream to warn her about it.  She glanced at the mirror in the corner, it looked normal enough, and the way she felt right now he could stay in the damn mirror if he got stuck in it, but still.  This wasn’t him.  She turned back as he faced her again, a small smile on his lips as he looked her over.

‘You were saying?’  He asked as he went to one of the cabinets and opened a drawer.

She shook her head.  ‘Just that silly fight we had earlier.  I shouldn’t hold a grudge, I guess.’

‘It’s not worth it.’  He brought her a red dress from the cabinet and she resisted the urge to back up, not wanting to be near the bed with Not-Loki.  ‘Get changed, sweet.  That Midgardian garb is ridiculous.’

‘How am I meant to do that with the shackle?’  She shook her wrist, jangling the chains.

‘Strapless.’  He drew a knife and fear spiked in her breast as he came towards her.  He took hold of the chain and raised her arm, putting the blade under her sleeve and slitting the blouse up to her neck so she could remove it, then slicing her bra strap.  ‘You won’t need the under garments either.’

‘How very thoughtful.’  She took the fabric from him.  ‘You could just remove this.’  She shook the manacle again.

‘This way I know where you are.’  He went to the table and sat in the chair facing her.

‘You’re just going to watch?’

‘You can’t be shy?’  He said in amusement.

She shrugged and walked around the bed to the far side, shaking out the material until she worked out which way it went.  The top was a boned corset, the skirt full, and it would clash with her hair.  Her Loki, or the real one as he wasn’t really hers anymore, wouldn't have made that mistake.  She stepped into the material without removing any clothes then held it to her chest while she unbuttoned the blouse, slipping it off then the bra, before turning enough to fasten the side zip without flashing whoever the hell this was before removing her skirt with her back to the room.  ‘What about shoes?’  She asked as she threw the skirt with the blouse while he came towards her.

‘You won’t need any.’  He said, picking the clothes up and throwing them in the fire, much to her annoyance.  Sure, the blouse was ruined but she had liked the skirt.

‘Did you burn them too?’  She asked as he came towards her and her pulse picked up with fear.  She didn’t want him near her but other than clambering over the bed she didn’t have a lot of options open.

‘They were not befitting someone as beautiful as you.’

‘They were comfortable.’  She argued as she made herself stand her ground.

He shrugged.  ‘It matters not.  What matters is that my beautiful wife has been returned to me, and we shall live out our days together here with no distractions.’

‘Just one problem with that.’  She placed her hand on his chest as he reached her.  ‘You’re not Loki.’

His smiled faltered, the hand he had been raising to caress her cheek freezing in the air.  ‘Perceptive.’  His hand finished its path but she leant away, stepping to the side and back away from him.  ‘But not smart.’  He closed the distance between them and grabbed a fistful of her hair, holding her still.  He leant towards her as she pushed at him but then he froze, tilting his head as he seemed to hear something she couldn’t and he released her, walking away and to the door.  ‘I’ll be back, love.’  He said before leaving, locking the door behind him.

She didn’t waste a second.  She had to do something, even if it left her weak.  She wouldn’t sit here at this thing’s mercy.  She got on the bed in the ridiculous dress and concentrated on the manacle on her wrist, calling what power she could without depleting herself too much, causing it to heat, a searing that burnt her skin but she gritted her teeth, fighting to keep concentration as the metal turned red, and when she could stand it no more she thought of the fear inside her and swapped to cold, freezing herself and the cuff, the cold burn stinging the blistered skin but still she didn’t stop, tears rolling down her cheeks at the pain she caused herself.  When she saw spots, that was when she stopped her power, cut it off and going up on her knees, bringing her wrist crashing down on the metal of the bed repeatedly.  Something in her wrist gave with a crunch but she used her other hand to support it, buoyed on by the cracks that were appearing.  She didn’t care about the pain, or the damage, she just knew she had to get free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so much for Sigyn with these chapters! I get so much wrist pain and partial dislocations she had my complete sympathy...plus I get a bit absorbed and cry right along with my characters when they're upset!


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall has a small lead, Odin learns the truth.

‘All I know is she is on Asgard.’  Heimdall said grimly.  ‘I cannot locate where, or with whom.  It is as though a cloak is drawn over her.’

‘Can you find the cloak?  Even a vague location?’  Sif asked.

‘I will continue to search.’  Heimdall informed her.

‘Thank you, Heimdall.’  Thor said.  ‘We should bring Loki here, to aid in the search.  He always knew where to find her.’

‘For that you must tell the Allfather exactly what has been going on.’  Sif reminded him.

‘He would have found out eventually, regardless of our efforts.’

‘Would you like me to come with you?’  She offered.

‘Perhaps this is something I must face alone.’

Odin knew there was something going on involving his sons.  He was not stupid, but as to what he had no idea, so when Thor purposefully strode towards the throne he thought he was about to get answers.

‘You have visited Asgard many times in the last week and not once have you visited me, your own father.  Do I take it your presence here now is to ask my aid or make your excuses?’

‘My apologies, Father, but a great deal has been occurring on Midgard that requires my attention.’

‘And the assistance of your friends.  Tell me, what has this to do with the appearance of a drake at the observatory?’

‘Everything.  There is a magical threat seeking out Loki, the drake was just one of the attempts made on him.’

Odin stroked his beard.  'A magical threat?  He has made some interesting enemies in the few years since his fall from grace.’

‘You are as aware as I that he is attempting to pay penance, Allfather.  And amongst all this bad news some good has come.’

‘Good news?  Where Loki is concerned?  It has been a long time since anything came of that.’  He sat forward, interested as to what the news could be.  ‘Tell me, my son.’

‘There has been the return of a long dead loved one.’

‘A return, you say?  Such as reincarnation?’  Thor nodded his head once.  ‘Such a thing is rare.  Who has returned?’

‘Lady Sigyn.’

‘Sigyn?’  Odin said in surprise, rising from his throne and walking slowly down the steps.  ‘You are quite sure?’

‘We are certain, Father.  Even Heimdall could see her for who she is.’

‘I would see her myself.  Bring her to me.’

‘Unfortunately that is why I visit now.  She has been taken, abducted from The Avengers Compound by the unknown power.  Heimdall can no longer see her other than to know she is here on Asgard and cloaked from his view.’

Odin studied his son.  He knew both Thor and Loki had loved the girl, in their own ways.  Frigga had doted upon her.  He himself had to admit the girl was as pleasant as she was skilled and she had a way of keeping Loki in line that no one had before or since.  If it were true she may be just what Loki needed to find his way back to the light he hoped he still held.  ‘This girl, tell me of her.’

‘Once she is safe.  We must find her.  She could be in great danger.’  Thor explained.

Odin nodded.  ‘Find her, use all the resources you need, but I would meet her as soon as she is safe.’

‘You are not…’  Thor let the words trail off, unsure what he was going to say.

‘Suspicious?  Doubtful?  Were it any other man but my son standing before me then yes, each would cross my mind, but if this girl is who you say she may be the answer to making Loki feel whole again.  I ask not for miracles, just help where it can be found.’

‘Thank you, Father.’  Thor bowed to him and began to leave.  ‘May I have permission to bring Loki back to Asgard to aid in the search?’

Odin paused and Thor knew it would not be good news.  ‘If he is to aid with the search he will need access to his powers.  There would be nothing to stop him from absconding.  I cannot permit it.’

‘I understand.’  Thor said, disappointed.

‘The girl, she is mortal?’  Odin called after him.

‘She is, yet she carries sorcery.’

Odin gave a raised eyebrow.  It wasn’t the answer he was expecting but it was an interesting one.  ‘Keep me apprised.’  He said as he returned to his throne.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets desperate.

‘She is on Asgard?’  Loki demanded as Thor finished his walk into the office that had become the command centre for the search.

‘She is.  Father has offered us unlimited resources to help us find her.’

Loki eyed him suspiciously.  ‘Why?’

‘Because he remembers how good for you Sigyn was, I suspect.  She was always your home, brother.  Without her you were lost for a long time.’

‘I need not reminding, thank you.  I need to find her.  Take me to Asgard, remove this cuff and I can search, see if she is using her power.  I can trace her from that.’

‘Father refused permission for you to join us.’  Thor gave him an apologetic look.  ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Sorry isn’t helping me find her.’  Loki snarled angrily.  ‘The cuff?’

‘It may damage our alliance.’  Thor said pointedly, knowing Fury had left as he entered and couldn’t be sure he was not still nearby.

‘Damn the alliance!  She is my wife and she needs me!’

‘See, she’s not your wife.’  Tony said as he passed.  ‘She’s not even your girlfriend, because you dumped her.’

‘I do not need reminding, thank you, Anthony.’  He shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  There had to be a way, there had to be something he could do, anything at all.  He couldn’t leave her at the hands of what or whoever this was.  Then it came to him.  He went for the door, walking with purpose as he called his armour, heading to the nearest fire escape and running up the metal steps to the roof despite Thor calling after him, his footsteps rapidly following his brother.  Loki walked to the centre of the roof, looking around and above him.

‘I’m here!  You can have me, you bastard!’  He screamed.  ‘Take me and bring her back!  Because if you harm one single hair on her head, I swear…’

Thor slammed his hand over Loki’s mouth, his other arm around his shoulders from behind, trying to pull him back indoors.  ‘If this power kills you we gain nothing!  We will never find her!’

Loki struggled his face out of Thor’s grip.  ‘Release me from this cuff!  I will find her myself!’

‘You will get yourself killed!’

‘Without her I am already dead!’  Loki all but sobbed.

‘We will find her, but together, brother.’  Thor assured him softly and Loki’s breath left him in a shuddering sigh.  When he nodded Thor stepped away carefully as though he were unsure he still wasn’t going to do something rash, his hands still on him.  ‘Let us go back inside, I will speak with Father again and see if I can convince him to allow you to return to Asgard for the search, even if it means we have to leave the cuff intact.’

Loki nodded as he wiped at his face with his hand, Thor releasing him as he willingly fell into step beside him.  ‘I can’t lose her, Thor.  Not when I just found her again.’

‘Nor shall you.’  He assured him.  ‘The power did not seem to wish her any harm.’

‘But if it harms her to harm me?’  Thor remained quiet, knowing this was a possibility.  ‘That’s what I thought.’

Thor stopped at the edge of the roof by the fire escape.  ‘We will find her, brother, I promise you.’

Loki nodded, unsure what else to say that he hadn’t already said.  He knew Thor would do all he could but sometimes it just wasn’t enough.  Thor held his arm out for Loki to go first and he had his foot on the metal when the power descended, rapidly encasing him and flinging Thor across the roof.

When Thor jumped to his feet the power was gone, as was Loki, not a trace remained of either one.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn makes her escape, Loki finds himself in the mirror realm, fake-Loki in pursuit, reunited and Sig is super pissed at Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is a long chapter!

Sigyn had broken the manacle but she wasn’t convinced she hadn’t also broken her wrist in the process.  As a result she was currently crying as she made her way to the kitchen to try and find anything she could use firstly as a weapon and secondly as a bandage.  The knife was easy to find, she checked a couple that were evidently meant for cooking for weight and sharpness, picking the one that would be easiest to heft left handed.  As she found no first aid supplies of any kind she went to the cabinet whoever the fake Loki was had got her dress from.  She was more than grateful when she found a leather belt she was able to bind her wrist with, lining it first with a rag.  The pain as she drew it as tight as she could was almost blinding, her tears uncontrollable, but she did it all the same.  Finally she went to the window nearest the bed, seeing if she could see any movement.  She knew going out that one was the least likely, besides the one on the front of the building, simply because of the likelihood of the Anti-Loki coming back to the door.  Seeing nothing she went to each of the other windows, checking for any sign of movement and finding none.  The window behind the table and chairs looked the most likely.  There were two smaller wooden buildings she could seek cover behind before she reached the tree line.  She pushed at the locks and they slid out easily, but she didn’t yet open them.  She took one last look around the room and her eyes fell on the mirror.

In the dream the real Loki had been trapped in a mirror, but he wasn’t here, she would have seen him by now.  But, if there was no mirror, there was no chance of him getting stuck in it.  Seven years bad luck was worth it to keep him safe, even if he had been such an ass to her.  So, she carefully picked up the chair.

Loki turned as he found himself in a log cabin of some sort, coming to face what looked like a mirror and he sighed, realising where he was.  Of course he was inside, looking out, the room held concave edges and as he approached he sensed movement.  He sidestepped and saw a chair being hurled at him, badly, and fell back away from it, in time to see Sigyn had been the one throwing it.

‘Sig!’  He managed but it was too late, she didn’t see him and the mirror smashed.  The shards fell outward but not to release him, and he could no longer see into the real room from his reflection.  ‘Damn.’

Sigyn swore she heard her name.  Afraid it might be the other Loki returning she rushed to the unlocked window and climbed carefully onto the remaining chair, clambering outside and dropping down onto her bare feet on grass.  It was still dark but she couldn’t do anything about that, there were no portable light sources in the cabin, so she stayed close to the smaller buildings until she could make a break for the trees.

The ground was rough under her feet, broken branches, brambles and damp leaves making her flinch often, but she carried on, not daring to stop.

Loki looked around, trying to work out what to do.  He couldn’t disenchant the spell from inside the mirror lest he remained trapped, but perhaps he could move between reflections.  He went to the nearest window and pressed both hands against it. Stepping forward with a small nudge of power he felt himself slipping from the room and to the two dimensional surface of the window.  He could now see outside, a dark clearing surrounded by trees.  All he needed next was another reflection to aim for.

Sigyn was sure she was being followed.  Fear had a fierce grip on her and she was terrified of being caught.  She was certain her feet were cut to shreds from the pain they caused her, and her wrist continued to ache, throbbing heavily and she had to loosen the belt due to swelling twice.  If she wasn’t so concerned with escaping and not getting recaptured she would have worried about having some sort of permanent damage.

The sun began to peek over the horizon, giving a soft light to everything but eerie movement to the shadows which had her jumping at things that weren’t there.  She leant heavily on a felled tree, trying to slow her breathing but she knew her heart was hammering too fast to make much of a difference, pain and fear fuelling the adrenaline that kept both so high they threatened to choke her.  She rested her rear on the log, the knife beside her, and held her sore wrist to her breast with the other hand, just hoping for a moment of relief.  The pain was starting to make her feel queasy and that was not a good thing.  She took a moment to examine her feet too, dirty and cut as she had expected, which made them hurt all the more.  She wished she hadn’t bothered, and this stupid dress wasn’t helping matters.  She really, really hated strapless, let alone being braless entirely despite the corset’s built in support, and it snagged on everything. 

She had no idea where she was, or what she was running into, or who from, just that she wanted to get away.  She had never found herself in a situation like this, even as Sigyn she always had the rest of the warriors with her; Loki was always by her side; but now she was alone, with depleted power, in pain and no clue where to go.  She pushed back tears again, wondering why she even bothered trying her hand at something else.  She should have just put up and shut up at Xavier’s.  She had a stable job, very little action, friends and a family.  Now she had pretty much nothing but a broken heart and a wrist to match.

She growled at herself, for letting her emotions get the better of her in such a desperate situation.  ‘Come on, Maia, or Sigyn, either of you.  We can do this.  We’re going to get home, resume teaching and put all this behind us.  Screw Loki, screw The Avengers, screw powers, we don’t need any of this.’  She knew it was untrue but she needed the right motivation and this was the best she was going to get.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to think past it all, concentrate, when she heard her name being yelled.

‘Sigyn!  Sigyn, come back!’  It was Loki’s voice but she would have expected him to sound frustrated, she definitely wasn’t ready for the anger that came through in the tone from whoever this was.  It did work to spur her on though and she swung her legs over the log then picked up the knife, detangling her dress and carrying on.

She marked the position of the sun as best she could and tried to make sure she kept it in line with whatever she was able, but she only knew the sun rising and setting rules for earth, and as she had no idea where she was she had to assume it might not even be her sun.  All she could do was hope for the best and carry on.

As the sun rose there were more reflective surfaces for Loki to utilise; an axe in a log pile, a small window in an outbuilding, even dew on the leaves of the trees, and he was able to make progress, hoping to get as far as he could before the dew began to evaporate.  He was wherever Sigyn was and he knew that was on Asgard yet cloaked.  If he could get far enough away he might appear in Heimdall’s field of vision, and he would be very grateful of the fact.  He was no use to anyone as a reflection.

He could travel quickly through the dew, high in the branches as he could see more that way, even if his view were petite and convex, it still gave him a perspective and wider view, but when he found himself looking down at…himself, he was more than a little surprised, even though he had half expected it.  So this was his double that had scared his sweet Sigyn from her dream?  If he could reach him now he would have slit his throat, but that could wait.  If he was heading this way it was hopefully towards her and as though to prove it the figure below called her name, it echoed around his dewdrop like the memory of his own voice.  So, he was on the right path.  He redoubled his efforts, travelling faster despite how tiring it was with his reduced powers, darting from side to side to maximise the area he checked, and he didn’t have far to go.  He found her on her knees at the edge of a stream, holding her right hand to her chest, her left rested on a large kitchen knife.  The closer he drew he realised her shoulders shook as though she were trying not to sob out loud, and as he reached a leaf directly above her he saw her feet were dirty and bloody.

‘Oh, Sig love.’  He murmured and gave a supreme effort to step into the stream itself, appearing just beyond her but moving close enough he could see her eyes closed, tears dripping from them onto the bank.  Her wrist was a horrific shade of burgundy with darker shades interspersed, and so very swollen he could only imagine what she had done, a belt cinched around it making him think it may be broken.

‘Sig.’  He said, hoping she would hear him, and she froze, knowing she had heard something, but where from or how close she was unsure, the sound like an echo.

‘Shit.’  She muttered as her hand gripped the knife again.

‘Sig, down here.’  He said again and her eyes darted around first then fell on him in the water, where her own reflection should be.  She jumped and slashed out with the knife, disrupting the surface, and Loki’s vision swam for a moment but he tried to talk through it.  ‘Sig, love, it’s me, I promise.’  He said but she was apparently trying to push herself to her feet.  ‘Sunbeam, stop, it’s me.  This is what you needed the enchantment for, I’m in the reflection, the Mirror Realm.’

She leant back on her heels, having not succeeded in rising, and pointed at the stream as it cleared again with the knife.  ‘How do I know it’s you?’  She whispered.  ‘And not some trick?’

‘I could fit my teeth to the perfect imprints along your spine, if you’d like.’  He shrugged as he came back into focus completely.

‘You arrogant shit!’  She pushed herself up with some effort.  ‘Give me one good reason why I should get you out!’

‘Because together we have a better chance of getting away from whoever the Hel that is doing a second rate impersonation of me.’  He explained, then his expression softened.  ‘You’re hurt, love, let me help you.’

‘You kicked me out!  Or did you forget that?’  She hissed.  ‘I was deluded, useless and dismissed, remember?’

‘I…’  He sighed.  ‘We do not have time to argue, but if you release me I will aid you and then give you the explanation you deserve.’

‘I am so tempted to tell you to go fuck yourself.’  She swallowed hard, knowing she was going to do it anyway.  ‘It would serve you right!’

‘It would, entirely, if I only had the option to fuck myself for the rest of my life.  Darcy’s after my balls anyway, so even that might not be an option.’  He said, as she laid the knife by her feet and started murmuring the disenchantment he had taught her.  ‘Good girl.’  He said quietly as she went through the spell word for word, pushing a little with her magic, before finally dropping her hand to the water, falling to one knee as she reached for him.

The surface of his reflection shimmered and he pressed his hand against hers, lacing their fingers and pulling himself free, stepping out of the stream as though it were a sidewalk that angled weirdly and he collapsed to his knees beside her, pulling her to him.

‘I am so sorry, beloved, so, so sorry.’

‘Get off me, you bastard!’  She shoved at him but he was far too strong and not letting go.  ‘You’re here to help me, not to wheedle your way back into my favour!’

‘Sigyn!’  The other voice came from so much closer behind them and Loki tensed, reaching for the knife but she beat him to it.

‘That’s mine!’  She snapped as he instead got them to their feet.

‘And are you able to wield it, left handed, when you can barely stand?’

She waved the knife at his throat.  ‘Fuck off.’

‘Goodness, your tongue can scald.’  He smiled at her.  ‘We need to move.’

‘Where the Hel to?  It's not like we have a map.’  He led her across the stream, the water relieving yet stinging her feet at the same time, but his arm around her waist took some of the weight from them, helping her along.

‘We are on Asgard, sweet.  If we travel far enough in one direction we should reach the edge of whatever magical cloak keeps us from Heimdall’s view, and then we can expect Thor, Sif and The Warriors Three to the rescue.’

‘And in the meantime?’

‘We try and put enough distance between us and him.’

‘Enough distance for what?’

‘For you to see if you can remove this cuff.’

She glared at him.  ‘If this is some ruse…’

‘No ruse, sunbeam, we need some sort of protection, and what better way than…’

‘Than to power you.  No.’

'I am trying to save you.'

'You're trying to save yourself, as usual.'

'Can we talk less and hurry more?'  He suggested.  'You may berate and abuse me once we are safe.'

'Sounds perfect.'  She grumbled insincerely.

He helped her on through the trees without another word, refusing to let her go despite her attempts to pull away.  The trees began to thin out, the terrain became more rocky, which did nothing for her sore feet, but for Loki this meant a better chance of cover.  He stopped them, despite her trying to continue, and looked around.

‘Small direction change, pet.’  He said as he all but lifted her sideways from the direction they had been following.  Sigyn didn’t answer, she was quietly seething but she needed him to get out, she just wished him being here didn’t hurt so much.  She tried not to watch him as he knocked on several of the giant tree trunks, finally finding one that was hollow.

‘Wait, we’re hiding in a tree?’  She asked as he helped her around the trunk to find the side chewed away by something that must have had large teeth, the gap big enough for them to crawl into easily, and Loki allowed her in first, checking they were not seen before following her.

‘The tree is the perfect place to hide because no one in their right mind would hide in it.’  He whispered as he reached for her ankle to examine her wounds but she drew her legs up to her chest and away from him.

She looked around while a little more memory came back.

‘This is the hole of a giant wolf!’  She hissed.  ‘If it comes back…’

‘It’s abandoned, the lichen at the entrance is a sign of that.’  He reminded her.  ‘Let me see your wounds, sunbeam.’

She waved the knife at him angrily.  ‘Don’t call me that!  I will cut you!’

He tried not to smile but couldn’t quite help it.  ‘Sorry.’

‘Stop.  Smirking.’  She said through gritted teeth.

‘Just relieved you’re alright.’

‘No thanks to you.’

‘Is that what this doppelgänger dressed you in?’  He nodded towards the dress which was now dirty and torn around the ankles.  She nodded.  ‘Fool, doesn’t he know you hate strapless?’

She glared at him.  She didn’t want him here, didn’t want him sitting in front of her, smiling as though nothing had happened.  She swallowed hard enough that it hurt, knowing that with the adrenaline and pain more tears weren’t far away but she didn’t want him to know how much she hurt, and not just physically.  He didn’t deserve that power over her.

He watched her war with herself, could almost see it in her eyes, that she wanted to stay angry, and strong, but she was hurting in so many ways, and it was all his fault.

‘Sig, please, let me help you.’  He said quietly but she shook her head, not trusting her voice.  He went to his knees and moved closer to her, but was careful not to touch.  ‘I know I hurt you, but right now we need to think logically.  If you remove my cuff I can heal you and replace all the magical energy you use, I can give you a better fighting chance.  I will replace your clothes with something more suitable, but there is no point until you are healed.’

‘And if I remove the cuff, what’s to stop you from just leaving me here?’  She whispered but he was unsure whether her voice was low from fear of being caught or emotion.

‘I promise you, I will not leave you behind.’

Her bottom lip quivered and a lone tear escaped, betraying her.  ‘I don’t believe you.’

He closed his eyes and swallowed.  He had hurt her so much, his sweet Sigyn who meant more to him than anyone in the nine realms, he had to tell her the truth but they were on borrowed time.  ‘Sig, please, you have to listen to me.’  She didn’t interrupt and as he looked back up at her his expression was one of regret, but she couldn’t be sure if it was truth or lie.  ‘I am so very sorry.  My deceit fills me with such regret I cannot even begin to apologise for it.  I didn't lie to you when I promised you nothing but truth, but I did when I said you meant nothing to me, I just did what I thought was right.  I pushed you away to try and save you from this very thing, but all I succeeded in doing was putting you in more danger, hurting you.  Remorse numbs me, and I could never expect your forgiveness for the promise I broke, for the words I said, but please, trust me when I say I am sorry, that you can trust me in this, and once we are free, if you never want to see me again, I understand, but for now let me help.  This is our only chance.’

Sigyn cleared her throat.  ‘You’re a liar, I can’t trust anything you say.’  She sighed.  ‘But I don’t see I have a lot of choice.’  She laid the knife down between them.  ‘I’ll try.’

He nodded, unable to answer without more apologies she only thought insincere.  ‘What happened to your wrist?’  He asked quietly.

‘Like it matters.’  She held her trembling left hand out to him and after a moment he held out his arm with the cuff.

He had hoped she would take his apology, but she was so scared, angry and in pain she probably couldn’t see past it.  He may have lost her forever, a second time, but if he could ensure her safety, return her home, he would be satisfied.

Sigyn placed her hand over the cuff, refusing to make eye contact with him.  She knew there was a chance she would wake up alone, or returned to her incarceration, but neither one could hurt as much as having to sit with Loki while he pretended to be sorry for all he had said to get his own way.  Her chest burned with the urge to cry and she tried to swallow it, but it came out as a choking sob, and as she called up a burst of energy she hoped would destroy the cuff the tears began to flow.  ‘I hate you.’  She whispered, knowing it was a lie.  She loved him, she had never loved anyone as much as she did him, but she would never let anyone have that control over her again.

‘I know.’  He murmured and felt her magic rise, a sudden burst of power that pushed him back against the trunk of the tree.  The cuff cracked then fell away in pieces, dropping to the mossy floor between them as she fell forward, her eyes closing as unconsciousness beckoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, Sig is super angry with him! I can't say I blame her though! And that's it for today/tonight! I'm going to see if Mischief will shut up long enough for me to get some sleep! So until tomorrow! xxx


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki keeps his promise and they see the true face of the mystery magic user.

Loki caught her before she could fall far, moving beside her so he could hold her to him.  The last of the tears leaked from the corners of her closed eyes and he carefully wiped them away.  He knew their captor couldn’t be far so he needed to be quiet and he put up a barrier in the hope it would detract from the power he was about to call.

First he laid her carefully, head in his lap, and looked her over.  How he could expect her forgiveness he didn’t know but healing her, doing as he promised, had to be a start.  He unbound the belt from her wrist and sucked in a breath through his teeth as he saw the damage, the cloth she had bound it with peeling back skin that had been burnt; her arm swollen, blistered and misshapen.  He had no doubt it was broken and could only imagine how much pain she must have been in, and yet she had carried on.

‘My beautiful, brave girl.’  He murmured as he sent healing energy through her, repairing the wrist first then onto her feet.  Once all he could see was healed he paused long enough to put her in the armour he had the previous day, offering her protection, and a sword identical to the one he had had made for her back in the early days.  She was healed and armed, he just had to return the magical energy she had used.

He bowed his head and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, knowing it may be the last time he got to do so, then fed energy to her, feeling her breathing soften.  She didn’t waken, nor had he expected her to immediately, but it shouldn’t be long.  He settled back to wait, sending out an invisible doppelgänger of his own to scout the area, stroking her hair while guilt filled him.

It wasn’t long before Sigyn began to stir.  Her hand came up to rub her eye then she opened them, finding herself laying with her head in Loki’s lap.  She had a moment where she sighed, and everything was okay, but then the situation came back and she sat up quickly, moving away from him.  She checked herself over as he watched her silently.  Nothing hurt and she felt as though she could take on anything.  Except him and how he made her feel.

‘Thank you.’  She said quietly.

He nodded.  ‘The cloak over the area extends about ten miles further north, over forty miles behind us.  We are nearer to the edge than the centre.’

‘Can’t you bring it down, now that you’re powered?’  She asked as she looked at the broken cuff on the floor.  He actually hadn’t left her, he had done as he said, and her wrist felt so much better.

‘If I could find the source, however over such a wide area it is difficult to do so.’

‘Makes sense.’

‘How did you break your wrist?’  He asked again.  If whoever had taken her had done this damage he would ensure they suffered before he killed them.

‘Doesn’t matter.  Are we going?’

‘It matters to me.’

‘Are you trying to convince me of that, or you?’  She crawled towards the entrance but he rested his hand on her shoulder.  She didn’t pull away and he saw that as progress, a small victory in itself.

‘I do care, pet.  No matter what you think.’

‘That’s the most realistic nickname you’ve called me.’

He frowned at her.  ‘Pet?’

‘Yeah.  Something you adopted while it took your fancy.’  She finished the crawl out of the hole as he sighed.  So much for progress.

She straightened up and looked around.  The sun was higher in the sky now and she realised how thirsty she was, the metallic taste in her mouth unpleasant and rusty.  If they were ten miles from help then she could manage, she would survive.  If they found another stream or a river she would quench her thirst but she wouldn’t ask him for anything.

He came out of the hole behind her, standing close behind her to the right.  ‘I’ve had a double checking the area, no one has passed this way.  There seems to be no sign of your captor.’

‘Good.  Because I can’t promise I won’t…’ she put her hands on her hips and found herself armed, but not with the kitchen knife, with a short sword identical to that she had in her previous life, down to the green stone in the hilt.  ‘You armed me?’

‘Of course.’  He said simply.  ‘We should head out.’

She nodded and held her arm out, suggesting he lead.  Had it been another time he would have taken her hand, but it was no longer his, so he instead he went ahead of her, cutting a path through the densest part of the undergrowth.  ‘If you have your power back is there not something else you can do?’

‘I would not wish to draw attention to us.  We must do this the old fashioned way.’  He offered her his hand as he climbed onto a large moss covered boulder.

‘Fine.’  She said, ignoring his hand and climbing up beside him.  He couldn’t help but smile slightly at her sheer stubbornness.

They walked for another hour before Loki stopped and called up a canteen of water, passing it to her first before he brought up two apples.  She glared at him, holding the canteen and he gave her a patient look.  ‘You will be unable to give me daggers if you pass out from dehydration.  Please.’

She knew he was right, but hated the fact she had to rely on him for this.  She opened the flask and took a sip before passing it towards him.

‘Take more, Sig.  I can always refill it.’  She sighed and did as he suggested then exchanged the bottle for the apple he offered her.  ‘Are you now not talking to me?’

‘I can’t think of anything to say that doesn’t start with fuck you.’  She admitted before taking a bite.

‘Fair enough.’  He shrugged.  He couldn’t argue with her.  He was rather ashamed of himself for the way he had treated her, even if he did have good intentions.  ‘We are making good time, perhaps another hour and a half and we should reach the edge.’

‘And then Thor and co to the rescue, right?’

‘Indeed.’

‘Then I can go home and never have to see you again?’

‘If that’s what you wish.’

‘That’s what you wish.’  She reminded him, walking ahead of him.

‘Sig, please.’  He caught her wrist but she wouldn’t face him.

‘Let go.’

‘Not until you listen to me.’

‘I did that.  Not doing it again.’

‘I didn’t mean what I said, I just wanted to protect you, you have to know that.  We were being watched and I couldn’t let this magic user see how much you mean to me, but I already had.  Please, believe me, Sigyn.’

She turned, pulling out of his grip.  ‘I’m Maia, you made me Sigyn, you made me think I was something I’m not, that I could be more.  It was all lies, all of it.  I’m a teacher, a pretty useless mutant and quite frankly a shitty judge of character.  I should never have listened to you.’  She started walking the way they had been heading but he caught up with her, grabbing her upper arm, tighter this time so she couldn’t break his hold, turning her to face him.

‘You can’t believe that?’

‘You made me worthless, Loki.  You made me question every decision I’ve made, every thought and feeling I’ve had.  I don’t know what’s me, what’s Sigyn, if I can even trust my own judgement.’

‘I love you.’  He stated, as though it would help, but she sighed, her shoulders slumping.

‘I’m not the woman who needed to hear that any more.  You’ve lied about so much I can’t tell whether you mean that, or that you meant what you said at the compound.  I can’t trust myself and I sure as hell can’t trust you.’

‘Tell me what you need, love, tell me what to say to make this right?’

‘Let me go.’  She sobbed, her eyes brimming with tears.

‘Never.’

‘He was never right for you.’  Another voice joined them and Loki spun towards it, keeping Sigyn at his back.  The Loki with the shorter hair and black armour, came through the trees.  ‘He never loved you like I did.’

‘Oh shit.’  Sigyn breathed, stepping to the side, realising why this Loki looked like he had hundreds of years before.  ‘What did you do?’

‘What I had to.’

‘You were a fool then and you’re a fool now!’  She spat as her tears dried up in fear and anger.

‘You’re the fool!  I changed, to give you what I thought you wanted.  I left to become what you desire!’

‘Who is it?’  Loki asked quietly.

‘Theoric.’  She sighed.  The illusion broke and before them stood the former Crimson Hawk, as tall as he had been but drawn, as though something had been taken from him, and she realised something probably had.  If you had no natural talent for sorcery the only way to become good at it was to give something up, normally your health.  ‘You’re an idiot, Theoric.  I didn’t not love you because you didn’t have sorcery, I didn’t love you because you’re an arrogant asshole and I loved Loki!’

‘If not for him you would have seen how to love me!’  Theoric yelled.  ‘You would have been mine, as you should have been!’

‘I would never have been yours, even if we were wed!’

‘You’re wrong.’  He walked towards them and Loki tensed, unsure what Theoric was now capable of.  All the energies he had used in his attacks were very powerful and he didn’t want to put Sigyn at risk.  ‘I almost had you, once before, on Niflheim.  I would have taken you, convinced you, you would have been mine!’

‘Niflheim?’  They both chorused.  They knew all too well what had happened at Niflheim.

‘You were never meant to be harmed, you were to be brought to me, we were to live out our days together as husband and wife.’

‘You killed me!’  She screamed, remembering the ambush as it flashed through her mind; the mysterious magical barrier that barred their path, the bandit attack, the fight, the pain, impaled, blackness.  She shoved past Loki and made her way to Theoric before Loki could respond.

‘An accident!’  He held his hands out before him as Loki started towards Sigyn, hoping to stop her, but he found himself slammed against a tree, unable to move.

‘Sig, don’t let him bait you!’  He called.

‘You can shut up as well!’  She glanced back at him before turning her anger back on Theoric.  ‘You have no idea what you did!’

‘I did wrong, I know.’  Theoric held his hands out before him.  ‘You belonged with me, we were betrothed, we would have been happy.’

‘You didn’t love me.’  She stopped partway to him, not wanting to get closer.  ‘You loved the idea of me.  You said you didn’t care that I fought, but you did.  You wanted a trophy wife, and part of that wasn’t just looks but that you could say you had tamed me.  I never needed taming, I needed loving for who I was.’

‘No, that’s not true.  I love you, Sigyn, for who you are.’

‘I’m not Sigyn anymore!’  She shouted and he actually flinched.

‘No, you’re not, you’re even better.  When I realised who you were, that you had returned, I knew I had another chance, with a subdued you, someone who was the wife I wanted.  You and I, we can make this work, I love you more than he ever could, I always have.’

Sigyn covered her face with her hands.  This was too much to take in.  Theoric had been responsible for not only her death because of some misguided notion of love, but that of her and Loki’s child.  All she had ever wanted, gone, because of Theoric’s selfishness.

‘Sigyn!’  Loki yelled, trying to get her attention.  He didn’t know if she was aware but Theoric was putting out magical coercion, trying to convince her to listen to him.  She was just a Midgardian, she had none of the mental protection she had when she was Asgardian, and it would be far too easy for him to convince her to go with him, to keep her with him.  ‘You know what he’s saying isn’t true, you know I love and loved you more than myself!  Remember what he did, sunbeam!’

Theoric threw a hand towards Loki and power coursed through him.  He grit his teeth as his muscles spasmed in pain, he had felt worse and learned that crying out helped no one, especially himself, and it certainly wouldn’t help Sigyn.

‘Stop it, Theoric!  Don’t!’  She yelled and he turned to her, his eyes dark.  ‘Just, don’t.’  She said quietly.  ‘I’ll come with you, just let Loki go.’

‘He’ll come after you.  He needs to die.’  Theoric’s eyes flickered from her to Loki and back again.

‘No, he won’t.  He doesn’t want me.  Without me, he’s free.  He’s doing this to stay in Thor’s good books, nothing else.’

‘Sig, no!’  Loki yelled.  She didn’t really believe that, she couldn’t?  Theoric had to be putting suggestions in her mind.

‘Sorry, my love, but he has to die.’  Theoric walked past her, stalking towards Loki and her shoulders slumped.  She didn’t care if Loki wanted her or not, but she loved him, she couldn’t let him die.

Everything seemed to slow as Loki watched Theoric walk towards him, calling power to his hands.  He could see it was an effort, the formerly virile man wizened with his sacrifice to the dark arts, and he tried to call his own power, needing something to defend himself, but whatever deal Theoric had made made it impossible for him to break free.

Theoric got to within six feet of Loki when Sigyn moved.  She spun, drawing her sword as she did, running towards him.  The sound of her feet in the undergrowth drew his attention and he started to turn, just as she reached him, her sword coming up and her second hand met the first on the hilt, forcing it into his stomach at an angle, then up and under his ribcage, blood flowing over her hands in a hot rush.  His face was one of complete surprise, staring at her in disbelief of what had happened, of what she had done.

Sigyn looked at the man she had once been betrothed to, the man who had taken everything from her, and she choked back tears.  The actions of this one man destroyed three lives, and knowing he was responsible, knowing what he was capable of, hurt her almost as much as the loss.

The spell on Loki broke and he dropped to his feet before striding towards Theoric.  He raised his arms and took the dying man’s head in his hands, snapping his neck with a swift twist before pushing the body to the floor, wrenching the sword from Sigyn’s hands in the process.  He felt the cloaking spell die in the air as he stepped over the body, pulling Sigyn to him and off her feet, walking her away from what had just happened.  The first sob escaped her as she looked at the crumpled form in the brush and Loki turned, putting her back to it as he lowered her back to her feet.  He waved his hands over hers, removing the blood before she could notice it and caught her by the upper arms.

‘It’s okay, love, it’s okay.’  He said quietly as she shook her head.

‘I killed him.’  She murmured.

‘You did what you had to, and the killing blow was mine.’  He reassured her, realising this was probably the first time in hundreds of years she had had to try and take another life.  ‘Never feel bad for protecting yourself.’

‘I didn’t do it for me.’  Her voice broke as her legs gave out and he guided her carefully to the ground, joining her and gathering her in his arms.

‘Then I’m honoured.’

‘I didn’t do it for you either!’  She pushed at his chest to make him let her go but he didn’t relinquish his hold.

‘Darling girl, you did it for someone, and I do not think it was for him.’  He tilted his head towards the body.

She didn’t wanted him to find out like this, she thought she wouldn’t have to tell him at all after his words the previous day.  ‘Take me home.’  She said quietly.

‘We need to talk.’

‘You said all you needed to yesterday.’

‘I lied to you yesterday, sunbeam.  I meant what I said about that, it was all lies, to protect you from the danger my loving you put you in.’  He looked at her sincerely.

She sniffed.  ‘And how did that work out for you?’ 

‘Absolutely terribly.’  He laughed.

‘You’re an asshole.’  She said as tears still flowed down her cheeks.

‘Your asshole?’  He asked tentatively.

Her face contorted as she fought not to sob.  ‘Are you?’

‘If you’ll have me, love.’  He kept one arm around her and wiped her cheeks with his fingertips.  ‘You are, and always have been, the one, the only one, with whom I can share all that I am.’

‘You’re a liar.’  She whispered but there was less fight in her.

‘Not in this.  Not in my heart.  I know I don’t deserve you, after all I put you through, you were always worth more than me, a thousand times more, but if you would give me another chance,’ he turned as the air went static with the appearance of the bifrost, then back to her, ‘I beg you, give me the opportunity, and I will spend the rest of our lives proving to you that you are worth more to me than anything else in any realm.’

‘Silvertongue.’

‘Is that a yes?’

‘I should castrate you.’  She tried to frown but it was lost in the mixture of tears and uncertainty.

‘I’m afraid Darcy has first dibs on my nethers for removal, should you ever require it.’

‘Brother?’

He heard Thor’s voice but didn’t turn, instead gave Sigyn an intent look.  ‘Please?’

‘No pulling this shit again.’

‘No more lies, I promise.’

‘Last chance.’

‘I will need no more.’

‘We’ll talk later.’

‘Is this…Theoric?’  Sif poked the body with her toe as Thor reached them, the other Warriors fanning out, looking for more threats.

‘It was.’  Loki stood, drawing Sigyn with him.

‘Are you well, little sister?’  Thor asked as he reached them, offering her his arms.

‘I am now.’  She stepped forward and he pulled her into a hug.

‘And has this fool apologised?’  They parted but he kept one arm around her.

‘More than once.’

‘I suggest you listen.  He was quite distraught.’

‘But do not allow him to get away with it.  He owes you.’  Sif added.

‘I am quite aware of what I did, thank you, Sif.’  Loki joined them.

‘And if you ever do anything so foolhardy again…’

‘You’ll kill me?’  He gave her raised eyebrows.

‘Oh no, that would be too kind.  I will make you suffer.’

‘Were there any more than this one fool?’  Volstagg called.

‘Not as far as we are aware.’  Loki replied.

‘Good.’  He put up his axe and strode towards them.  ‘I have not seen our little Sigyn for too long.’  He swept her up in a crushing hug.

‘It’s good to see you too, Volstagg.’

‘You are smaller!  You require a good meal with us.’  He smiled as he put her down.

‘I don’t think that will make me taller, at this point.’

‘She’s perfect.’  Loki added and she turned and gave him a raised eyebrow.

‘I’m still mad at you.’

‘Oh, Loki, still unable to keep her satisfied.’  Fandral pulled Sigyn to him next, lifting her off the ground.  ‘When you want a real man you know where to find me.’

‘You know the rules.’

‘Combat it is, then.’  He grinned as he put her down.

‘You’re being ridiculous now.’  Loki reached for her hand to try get her back into his arms but she glared at him and wouldn’t oblige.

‘You think she would be unable to best me?’  Fandral asked.  ‘Such little faith.’

Sigyn ignored them as she greeted Hogun but they continued.

‘I think she is Midgardian and it would give you perhaps a small advantage.’  Loki pointed out.

‘You’re not the boss of me.’  Sigyn replied as she broke the embrace with Hogun.

‘You, my brother, are in the doghouse.’  Thor said.

‘I fear I have a long way to go until I am unchained.’  Loki agreed.

Thor rested his hand on his shoulder.  ‘And until then, Father wishes to see you, Sigyn.’

‘What?’  Sigyn turned an alarmed look on him.

Loki narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  ‘Why?’

‘He wishes to see you for himself.’  He looked at her. 

‘That’s, um, terrifying.’  Sigyn replied.

‘He means you no harm.’  Thor assured her.  ‘But it may be wise not to keep him waiting.’

‘Sig.’  Loki held his hand out to her and she stared at it for a moment before meeting his eyes.  ‘I know I was a fool, but let us meet everything from this point as one.’

‘If you screw up again…’  She waved a finger a him warningly.

‘If he screws up again, little sister, I will personally take care of it.’  Thor promised her.

It made her feel better, knowing she had him on her side, and knowing that Loki was willing to try.  With a sigh she took his hand, and he rewarded her with a grateful smile.

‘I promise never to make you regret this.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was Theoric all along! Seeking his revenge for having lost Sigyn all those years ago! What a bastard! 
> 
> There is still a little more story to come, and endless epilogues and additional flashbacks to add that you might enjoy, so hang in there!


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Odin want? We're about to find out!

The six of them entered Odin’s throne room at the far end, knowing they had a long walk ahead of them, but they had barely got halfway when Odin’s voice echoed through the chamber.

‘No, just Sigyn.’

Loki’s hand tightened on hers, glaring at Odin although they were too far away for it to have any effect.  Sigyn took a deep breath and let go of his hand, realising he was reluctant, and swallowed her fear.  She had a feeling she knew what was coming.  If Odin thought her unsuitable for Loki when she was an Asgardian warrior he definitely wouldn’t think her suitable as a human teacher, not that it mattered now, for Loki was neither an Asgardian, or prince, and she was more than happy to point that out.  Odin wasn’t her king anymore.

‘We’ll be right outside.’  He assured her as Thor and the others turned to leave.  She nodded but didn’t reply.  Instead she set her shoulders, raised her chin and walked towards the throne.

Odin leant forward as she approached, not quite believing his eye.  This was definitely Sigyn, shorter, more petite, her hair a deeper red, but her nonetheless, and dressed in Loki’s regalia.  She carried herself confidently, no hesitation, and he had to admire her for that, but when she reached the bottom of the stairs she didn’t curtsey to him, she just looked.

‘Lady Sigyn.’  He addressed her.

‘Your Majesty.’  She bowed her head.

‘I must say, when I heard of your return I thought it a trick, some ruse to get my attention.’

‘Not a ruse but it still seems to have done so.’

‘Indeed it has.  Tell me, how is it you come to stand before me now?  I quite remember your funeral.’

‘I don’t know the how’s or why’s, just that it is.’

He nodded and stood.  ‘And you sought Loki out?’

‘Not at all.  Fate brought us together.  I didn’t know who I once was until a few days ago.’

‘Fascinating.’  He continued down the steps slowly.  ‘And Loki, did he recognise you?’

She shook her head.  ‘It was only once I dreamt it and told him that it became clear.’

‘And Thor?’

‘He knew from the moment he saw me, apparently.’

He said nothing as he came down the rest of the stairs, stopping before her and looking down.  ‘I have a proposition for you.’

‘Is it going to be “you’re not good enough” again?  Because that’s not going to work this time.’

‘It is not.’

‘Good.’

He walked around her, speaking as he did so.  ‘Loki is banished from Asgard, he is no longer a prince of my realm, and he is paying his penance as a member of The Avengers, but he is still immortal, and you, are not.’

‘I know.’

‘Good.  Then my proposition is this.’  He came back around before her and held in his hand a golden apple.  ‘Take the apple, become immortal once more, and this time be more careful.  Your untimely death hurt him greatly.’

She stared at the apple in disbelief then up at the King.  ‘You want me to take one of the golden apples?’

‘I want you to eat it.’

‘Now?’

‘Now, when you return to Midgard, it matters not, but ensure you do.  You were perhaps the best thing ever to happen to Loki, and your return into his life could not be more timely.  He needs you, perhaps more than you realise, and with you beside him he may find his way once more.’

‘I don’t know what to say.’  She said hesitantly.

‘Say nothing, just take the apple and live your life together.  He remains the God of Mischief, and you return as the Goddess of Fidelity.  All I ask is that you help keep him on the right path.’  She just stared at him, not knowing what to say.  He gave her a small smile, raised her hand and placed the apple in it.  ‘I would like to think this gift may go some way to making up to Loki all that passed between us.’  She nodded, looking down at his hand over hers, holding the apple in her palm.  ‘Go now, Sigyn.’

‘Thank you.’  She said quietly.

The large golden doors opened and Loki’s head turned at the sound, seeing Sigyn coming through them looking slightly dazed.  He was with her in an instant, the others staying back to give them privacy.

‘What did he say?’

‘He gave us a gift.’  She said, raising her hand to show him the apple.

‘He gave you that?’  Loki said in surprise.

‘He gave it to us, to help make amends.  On the proviso I keep you in line.’  She looked at him as she said the last.

‘Good luck.’  Fandral snorted.

‘For her I will endeavour to behave.’  Loki promised.

‘And that we will believe when we see it.’  Sif replied.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn debates eating the apple.

Sigyn sat at the table in the window of their apartment at the compound, her chin rested on her arms, staring at the apple before her.  She hadn’t yet changed out of the armour, to be honest she was a little too shell shocked by all that had happened to contemplate the brain function needed to unbuckle all the leather.  Everyone had been pleased to see her back safe and well, Loki had had so many talking to’s by the team about not screwing things up again that his head rung with it, but for now they had peace.  She hadn’t said much since their return, the silence unnerved him, and he knew there would be some lasting damage despite her acceptance of his apology.  He had a long way to go before she would trust him again.

He had showered and dressed in his green shirt and slacks, forgoing his tie and shoes, and when he came out she was in the exact same position as when he had left her.

‘Sig.’  He said as he approached her but she didn’t move.

‘Mmm?’  She replied quietly.

‘They don’t eat themselves.’

‘Who doesn’t?’  She asked absently.

He walked around the table until he stood opposite her.  ‘Apples.’  She rolled her eyes up to look at him.  She looked so innocent, so young and fragile, and it pained him.

‘Once I eat it, everything changes.’  She dropped her eyes to the fruit again.

‘For the best.’  He pulled the chair out and sat down, putting the apple between them.

‘Is it?’

‘Why would it not be?’

She shook her head, her chin wobbling on her forearm.  ‘Life hurts.  I can’t imagine trying to go through another five thousand years like the last twenty-four hours.’  He sighed and she glanced up at him.  ‘That’s not a dig, just making a point.’

‘All the same, twenty-four hours ago you would not have considered this a bad thing.’

‘Live and learn.’

‘And learn again.’  He added.  ‘I am sorry, for trying to push you away.  All the good intentions in the world will not make what I did right.’

‘You did it so well.’  Her eyes fell back on the apple.  ‘I can’t live like that, like this, Loki.  I have to know that this will be worth eternity.  That every time something comes along that we’ll face it together and you won’t do some stupid I’ll-hurt-you-to-save-you bit.  Flattered you want to protect me but breaking my heart every time will only last so long.’

‘No more breaking your heart.’  He crossed his own.  ‘Did I do that correctly?’

‘Crossing your heart?’  She frowned.

‘It’s a Midgardian practice, I believe?’

She nodded, her chin crinkling cutely.   ‘You did it right, but if you don’t know what it means does it mean anything?’

‘I know what it means, and I promise to honour it.’

‘If you don’t I’ll spend the next five thousand years making you wish you were in Hel.’  She promised.

‘I’ll spend the next five thousand making sure you don’t have to.’  He turned his hand in the air and one of his daggers appeared.  He picked up the apple and cut off a slice before offering it to her.  ‘Come on, sunbeam.  You know I love you and this will be all worthwhile, I swear to you.’

She didn’t answer, instead she sat up and took the slice from him, holding it between thumb and forefinger.  ‘I love you too.’  She said quietly before putting the slice into her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had a weird Loki dream last night. Still trying to piece bits of it together but, Loki/Tom was there and suddenly went...bad? Not sure bad is the right word, as he just did the whole 'I do what I want' bit, and what he wanted was me, apparently. No, not like that...well not yet unless I dream a sequel! Anyway, some sort of invasion on a house, Bruce was helping me with some kind of taser type sword weapons (not like Rhodey had for Cap in CW, more like short lightsabre type things), anyway, me Bruce and Bucky were standing halfway up the stairs looking down at Loki, who was dressed in black leather pants and a deep green Henley. He was trying to explain his motive and I couldn't understand him, then he sighs, looks at Bucky and just says; 'Take her.' Bucky then grabs one of the taser swords, flips Bruce over the bannister, electrocutes me and throws me over his shoulder! Next thing I know I'm waking up on a cold metal bench in an aircraft that's landed and Bucky is standing waiting for me!
> 
> So who wants to know what happens next? Because it was a bit weirder after that. Crocodiles, Erik Selvig and Amy Adams?!? What?!?


	73. EPILOGUE PART ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the happy ever after!

Six months later…

The hype had been ridiculous.  It wasn’t every day a member of The Avengers got married, let alone two of them, and to each other.  Loki had proved his worth as a valid and honourable team member, using his tricks to become one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, and his romance with their newest recruit was the stuff of legends.  At least, that was what Darcy had made it.  She had taken it upon herself to document online everything she could about their relationship, both now and in the past, and her website, vlog, vines and YouTube channel were setting records for their hits and subscribers.  She had secured interviews with each of The Avengers and this slice into the life of the team had helped Loki’s reputation no end.

Sigyn’s parents, that is to say Maia’s, had been confused enough by their daughter apparently being a mutant, let alone the reincarnation of an Asgardian goddess, but with a little help from Professor Xavier they were able to come to terms with what was an enormous change for and in their little girl.  Even now, as they watched her having the finishing touches put on her hair they struggled to see their little girl in the woman she had become.

‘Are you not even the slightest bit nervous?’  Her mom asked as the last of the honeysuckle blooms were laced into her hair.

‘Really not, Mom.’  She smiled at her in her reflection.  ‘I keep telling you, I’ve done this before.’

‘Still weird.’  Her dad said from the chair he sat on in the corner.

‘Understatement.’  She and her mom chorused as they often did when discussing her new life.

‘But you’re marrying…’  Her voice trailed off and Sigyn turned to face her.

‘Loki, Mom.  I’m marrying Loki.  No matter what or who he is or was, I’m marrying Loki.  Formerly of Asgard, currently of The Avengers, and always of my heart.’

It wasn’t that her parents disapproved; at first it had been a shock, but his complete devotion to their daughter and the cause of protecting humanity had helped win them round; it was just the speed at which their little girl had suddenly become not only engaged but an Avenger was still a surprise.

‘You know we like him, sweetie.’  Her dad said as the hairdresser left.  ‘But he’s an Avenger.  This isn’t quite what we saw in your future.’

‘I’m an Avenger too.’  She reminded them.  ‘And I know the danger worries you, but it’s what we do, and marrying him or not I’d still do that.’

Her dad came and stood behind her mom, giving her a small smile.  ‘We’re proud of you.’

‘I know.’  She got up and they shared a three way hug.

‘Nearly time!’  Darcy’s voice preceded her into the room, carrying her camera as always.  ‘Blushing bride and parents, say hi to the internet!’

‘Hi, internet.’  Sigyn shook her head, looking over one of her attendants personalisation of her cream dress with green and gold trim.  Knee length and strapless it had an under bust band of gold reflected in the straight neckline, the material in between the two dark green with a slash of the same material running in a line to the hem over the full skirt.  It was simple yet beautiful, but Darcy had begged to add green baseball boots, and Sigyn had caved.  She admitted that on Darcy they looked cute.  Everyone else had court shoes, but not Darce.  She wouldn’t be Darce in court shoes.  ‘We’re not live again, are we?  Because that didn’t go so well at the bachelorette party.’

Darcy pulled a face.  ‘Nope, not making that mistake again.’

‘Has the world seen you yet?’  Sigyn came towards her with her hand held out for the camera.

‘In a minute, first, I want your words for the groom.’  Darcy grinned.

‘Words for the groom?’  She bit her lip thoughtfully.

‘Quit it, you’ll ruin your lipstick.’  Darcy reminded her and she stopped, licking her teeth just in case.

‘Okay, words for the groom.’  She looked directly into the camera.  ‘Mischief, it’s been seven hundred years since I was last your wife, and if you screw up, I will cut you.’

‘Maia!’  Her mom squealed as her dad laughed.

‘That’s my girl.’

Darcy lowered the camera.  ‘Okay, that’s for the gag reel.  How about something that will have my viewers crying?’

‘I could show them the bill for the wedding.’  She suggested.

She got glared at.  ‘Crying with happiness.’

‘Happiness, okay.’  Darcy brought the camera back up and pointed at her to go.  ‘Loki, I’ve waited for this day all my life, even before I knew who you were, or what you were to me.  The day you walked back into my world it changed for the better and every day you make it more so.  You’re my sun, my moon, my stars, my prince.  With you beside me I can face anything.  Second chances don’t often come around, but for us they have and I don’t plan on having anything ruin it this time.  I love you.  I’ll see you at the altar.’  And she blew a kiss to the camera.

‘Oh my God.’  Darcy lowered the camera again with a small pout of joy.

‘You’re filming your feet, Darce.’  Sigyn pointed out and Darcy fumbled to turn the camera off.

‘Five minutes.’  Came a voice from the other side of the door.

‘Thank you.’

‘Keep him waiting.’  Darcy grinned.  ‘It’s the least you can do.’

‘I’ve waited too long as it is.’

Her mom came and kissed her cheek, patting her arm.  ‘I’ll go take my seat.’

‘I’ll see you out there.’  Sigyn smiled.

‘I’ll check everyone else is ready.’  Darcy said with a wink.

The gardens of X-Manor were decked out with chairs, flowers, a golden carpet and more powered people than you could shake a glow stick of destiny at.  Loki stood at the front with his brother, both wearing their full ceremonial armour, less helmets.  Sigyn had insisted that they incorporate aspects of Asgard and Loki was happy to give in to her demands.  He shifted from one foot to the other and Thor pressed his hand on his shoulder hard enough to make him still.

‘Enough, brother.’  He murmured over the soft music.

‘What if she changes her mind?’  Loki leant towards him.  ‘I can’t say I would blame her.  I’m not the easiest of people to…’

‘She will not change her mind.’  Thor hissed.  ‘She loves you and you complete one another.  She has nothing to gain by changing her mind other than hurting both of you.  She is not the one stupid enough to do that.’

Loki narrowed his eyes at the truth in Thor’s words and let out a sigh.  It would be fine.  He hoped.

The music changed to the traditional wedding march and Thor patted his brother’s shoulder before releasing him, as they both turned to look down the aisle.

Sigyn had had a lot of trouble in choosing her attendants, there were so many to pick from, not to mention Loki when it came to groomsmen.  They had The Avengers, The X-Men, Sif and The Warriors Three to start with, let alone Sigyn’s human cousins.  In the end they kept it low, knowing Darcy and Jane had to be their choice from the team for the girls, and as Tony was instrumental in their meeting in the first place he and Thor were their groomsmen.  From The X-Men Sigyn chose Hank McCoy, one of her favourite fellow teachers she used to often wax lyrical about literature with who had also found a good debating partner in Loki, and Jean Grey, who had helped her through a lot when her powers were causing her problems in the early days, not to mention spending a lot of time together as teachers.  Sif had asked to be let off the hook of wearing a short Midgardian dress, however she and The Warriors Three were all in attendance in their own ceremonial armour and they knew Heimdall was watching with interest.

Jane led the procession alone, as Thor was already with Loki, a small posey of white roses and deep green foliage wrapped in gold ribbon in her hands.  Darcy came next, arm in arm with Tony in the groomsman outfit of a black suit with white shirt and green tie, and he leant in and said something highly inappropriate to Darcy who slapped him with her bouquet.  Jean and Hank followed, her red hair caught up in a neat chignon compared to the loose, styled waves of Darcy and Jane, and finally, Loki caught sight of his bride.

She was even more beautiful than she had been first time around.  The shoulders of her gown were wide but gauzy, gold filigree on mesh coming in a ‘V’ to her bust where cream material in a sweetheart neck fit at her waist and hips before falling away to the floor in soft waves, coated in the same gold designs, like leaves and branches reaching from her core outwards.  Around her neck she wore the necklace he had given her of Frigga’s and on her wrist a duplicate of the snake bracelet she had owned in her previous life.  Her hair was styled back from her face, save from a few small curls, and fell into a waterfall of spirals full of honeysuckle flowers.  Her make up was golden yet understated, her bouquet dropping in a drape of the same flowers as her attendants.  Her smile broadened into a huge grin when she saw him, she couldn't help it.  His expression was one of complete awe, his eyes soft and full of emotion, and when she finally reached him, her father handing her over, he couldn’t help but cup her cheek in his hand and kiss her.  She started giggling.

‘Keen, Mischief, but we aren’t at that part yet.’  She murmured against his lips and as he pulled away again her mouth dropped open.  ‘You’re blushing!  I got you to blush!’

‘No, you didn’t.’  He mumbled defensively as the officiant cleared his throat.

‘Shall we begin?’

Sigyn nodded, passing her bouquet to Jane as Loki took her other hand in his.

The ceremony held all the traditional elements of a Midgardian ceremony but the vows were Asgardian and included the binding of their hands in gold cord.  No one disputed they should be wed, although Fandral laughed at the pause when Loki started looking around with a threatening glare as though daring anyone to try, until Sigyn raised her fingers to his cheek and made him face her again.  There was a line added to the end, where the nine realms was added as part of the officiating powers that be, and finally Loki was able to kiss his bride at the correct time, thoroughly.

Due to the hand joining they were inseparable, and even without it Loki would not have let her go.  It was during one of their many dances that Loki had an idea.

‘Did I tell you how very beautiful you look, sunbeam?’  He asked, his hand splayed possessively across her naked lower back where the dress dipped.

‘I think you mentioned it, once or twice.’  She smiled up at him, and it was a long way up.  She had long since removed her shoes and the height difference was so much greater than normal.

‘Like the goddess you are.’

‘Still can’t quite get used to that.’  She admitted.  The apple had done so much more than they had hoped, not only giving her immortality but unlocking all her magical ability back to sorcery level.

‘You know,’ he bent as low as he was able without it being uncomfortable, his breath brushing her cheek, ‘with our magic we could easily create duplicates of ourselves to continue dancing while we pursue…other entertainment.’

‘Because we didn’t pursue other entertainment enough already?’

‘This will be quite different, dove.’  He assured her.  ‘This time you will be my wife.’

She looked thoughtful.  ‘I suppose that might made a difference.’

‘Oh it does.’  His eyes glanced around at their assembled guests.  ‘Do you not remember our first wedding night?’

‘I remember you waited only until the sun had set to sweep me away.’

‘That long?’  He looked surprised and disgusted all at the same time.  ‘That is definitely not acceptable.  What was I thinking?’

‘That we shouldn’t abandon our guests so soon?’

‘Is that so?’  He gave her a challenging look.  ‘Well then, my beautiful wife, if you can stand the abandonment then so can I, because I believe this husband’s place on his wedding day is somewhere warm and wet, and made just for me.’

‘A bath?’  She asked innocently, despite his words bringing heat to her cheeks and other, lower places.

‘If you wish, but that is not where I plan on burying myself.’  He lowered his head, claiming her lips with his, and suddenly she didn’t care about abandoning their guests.

‘Make with the duplicates.’  She murmured against his lips and he chuckled softly.  ‘But we need to be back to cut the cake.’

‘It’s not like they’ll start without us.’  He twisted his hand infinitesimally and she knew they were cloaked and yet still dancing for everyone to see.

‘No, but they might wonder why “we” are ignoring them.’  She referred to the duplicates as he led her away, but not towards the mansion as she thought.  ‘Where are we going?’

‘Quinjet, love.  I have the dark desire to defile something dear to Stark.’

‘You’re disgusting.’  She laughed.  ‘I love it.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the main part of the story over, peeps! Hope you've enjoyed it, there are still more surprises to come with additional epilogues following the lives of our favourite mischief maker and his wife! Let's just say, one surprise is so big that my friend screamed 'BITCH!' when she read it because I kept it secret from her! MWAHAHAHAHAH!
> 
> Additional! Sorry, I forgot to add the link to Sig's wedding dress! http://bellethemagazine.com/2015/09/sophia-tolli-spring-2016.html


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki doesn't know how to save files  
> or  
> Sigyn knows how to motivate Loki  
> or  
> Loki wishes he hadn't gone celebrating  
> or  
> Sigyn likes to make her own mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, mostly smutty, yeah I think that about covers it!

Loki growled at the computer in front of him.  He was familiar with Midgardian technology, it should not be this hard for him to file his reports, but yet again the form had been wiped and his information lost.  ‘What is wrong with this stupid machine?’

‘Trouble, Lo?’

He looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway, wearing her suit as she did whenever they had what she called an “office day”.  Paperwork catch up and no missions.  ‘This infuriating machine has lost my file, again!’

She shook her head as she walked across his office towards his desk.  ‘Have you tried hitting undo?’

‘Multiple times.’

‘Redo?’  She suggested.

‘Of course.’  He said frustratedly.

‘Saving regularly?’

He gave her a glare.  She knew very well that he often forgot to save his work if he left for a cup of tea, and Team Science were still trying to clear out the alien bugs in the system left by Theoric’s attack.  ‘It is not funny.’

‘It’s a little funny.’  She sat on the desk by his elbow, crossing one leg over the other, knowing if he turned her way he would get a front row seat to her lace stocking tops.  ‘If you had done this days ago when I did instead of galavanting around with your brother you wouldn’t be on such a tight deadline now.’

‘He wanted a celebration and Steven and I were the only ones who could keep up, constitutionally.’  He reminded her unnecessarily of the excuse the three of them had used.

‘I bet they remember to save.’  She mumbled and he finally turned, planning on glaring at her, but instead noticed the buttons on her blouse were undone low enough to see the edge of lace to her bra, and as his eyes travelled lower he saw more lace at the split in her skirt.  He swallowed hard enough that she could see it but didn’t mention it.  She knew what this would do to him.  ‘So, anyway, it’s a shame you aren’t finished with them yet, because I’m all done for the day.’

‘You have finished all your reports?’  He said skeptically, dragging his eyes away from the nylon clad flesh that did very specific things to him.

‘I told you, I did mine days ago.  I’ve been reading through some potential mission objectives with Tony and Sam.’

‘They allowed you into the preliminary briefing?’

‘What can I say,’ she shrugged, ‘I was a good girl and got my homework done so I could play with the big boys.’

He turned his eyes up to look at her.  ‘Am I not one of the big boys?’

‘You know you are.’  She winked at him.  ‘But you aren’t a good boy because your homework isn’t finished.’  She leaned as far across the desk as she could on her elbow to look at his monitor, knowing it laid her body out in front of his keyboard and with the gaping blouse it might just motivate him.  ‘Come on, Mischief, tappity tap.’  She indicated to the keyboard.

‘You are aware you are distracting not encouraging me?’  He asked as he trailed his eyes slowly from her knees, up her body to meet her gaze.

‘Can I not be inspiring instead?  Get your work done and this is what’s waiting at the finish line.’

‘You can think of better ways to inspire me, I’m sure.’

‘Not ones you’ll be able to concentrate through.’  She sat up again, realising this wasn’t going to work, at least not as she had planned it.

‘I am a very good multi-tasker, if you recall.’  He turned back to the screen with one hand on the keyboard but the other traced up her shin slowly, sliding over her knee and under the edge of her skirt.

She slapped at his hand then pressed her palm to it, halting his progress.  ‘No touching, Mischief, get on with your work and learn how to use the goddam save function.’

‘I will stay up all night if necessary however, for now, I believe there is something more important that deserves my full attention.’  He slid his chair back and she knew what he was going to try so she hopped down off the desk.

‘No, it doesn’t.’  She said firmly, but her lips turned up in a teasing smile.  ‘But I’ll do you a deal.’

He narrowed his eyes at her.  ‘Your eyes are sparkling with mischief, love.  What are you thinking?’

‘That we’re about to find out just how good at splitting your concentration you are.’  She bent over and put her hands on his thighs, forcing his legs apart and dropping to her knees before him.  ‘You do your work, you get rewarded.’

He raised an eyebrow, his body responding at not only what she suggested but the position she had put herself in, looking up at him from the floor through her lashes.  ‘Or I could have a duplicate complete the reports.’

‘No deal.’  She shook her head as her hands carefully caressed his thighs, going higher but not high enough.  ‘Get to work, troublemaker.’

He sighed in frustration.  ‘Fine, but I cannot reach the keyboard.’

‘Not a problem.’  She backed up, lowering his chair as she did so she had better access to him, until she was under the desk.  ‘Now, get typing.  Oh and you have to read what you’re putting aloud to me so I know you’re not faking.’

‘You mistrust me, sunbeam?’  He said as he typed the date into the form again.

‘About this, yep.’  She slid her hands up the insides of his thighs until they reached the juncture and she palmed upwards over his groin, his thighs tensing as she did so.  ‘I don’t hear any typing.’  She stopped moving and he let out a slow breath.

‘Very well.’

He began typing and read what he was putting, the run down of a recent attack they had been sent to in Europe, and her hands continued about their task.  She unbuckled his belt first, slowly, his legs twitching on either side of her as she released the catch on his slacks before she used the other hand to help lower the zipper, knowing he didn’t own any underwear and it was always worth being careful with precious cargo.

Once she had freed him she ran a hand over his length, not yet fully erect but still so impressive, and his typing paused so she did the same with her fingers.  ‘I hope you’re saving up there.’

‘Of course.’  The words fell from his lips breathily and he saved the file before continuing.

‘Good boy.’  She murmured as she leant forward, licking the length of him with a long, slow stroke that made his typing erratic and full of typos for a moment.

‘Holy Valhalla, Sig.’  He whispered and she chuckled with a small hum as he continued to dictate what he was typing to her.

Resting her forearms over his thighs she angled her head slightly, kissing softly from tip to shaft as her hand caressed his length before making her way back up but slower, each press of her lips softer, more lingering and he gave a shaking moan.  His dictation continued, as did her slow burn torture, finally licking carefully around his tip with a slow swirling action that had him swearing under his breath.

‘I hope you haven’t just typed that.’  She murmured as she moved her grip to hold the base of him, her lips poised above him.

‘No, no, just…Hel!’  She took him into her mouth and slid herself down his length until her lips met her fingers, then back up again and lapping around the head until she reached the little bundle of nerves that drove him crazy, where she concentrated her attack for some time, until he was squirming in his seat, his hand slapped the desk and both his dictation and typing stopped.  She kissed him softly then, barely a touch, speaking in between.

‘You aren’t working, oh great multi-tasker.’  She reminded him.

‘I truly am trying to…’  He stopped talking and she sensed tension run through him.

‘Brother, do you have a moment?’

‘What is it, Thor?’  He said tensely as Sigyn bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

‘I have a few questions, with regard to our last mission.’

‘Can it wait?  Perhaps until after dinner?’

‘I will not take much of your time.’

Sigyn pinched the inside of Loki’s thigh and he flinched, glancing down where he could just see her grinning at him.  ‘Get to work.’  She mouthed and he swallowed hard.

‘Fine, Thor, what do you need to know?’

Thor evidently took a seat and started asking Loki about what they had found with their team, as they had been separated within the building they were clearing, something about some artefacts, but Sigyn decided to be the mischief maker in this piece, and ran her tongue around the tip again.  Loki wasn’t expecting her to continue and the sudden pleasure she gave made him jump in his seat, having to make an excuse to Thor about being uncomfortable having been seated so long doing his reports, but that he should continue and no, he definitely did not need to get up and stretch his legs.

Sigyn continued to tease him with her lips and tongue, and finally a graze of her teeth as she dug her nails into his thighs.  She hummed a low moan that not only sent vibrations through him but the sound, knowing only he could hear her, had him glancing down with an alarmed look, but finding her eyes turned up to him with a wicked smile on her parted lips had him glance back up at Thor.

‘Brother, I am almost finished with my report.  I will send it to you the second I am done and you will have all the answers you seek.’  Loki said rapidly and Sigyn could only imagine the look on Thor’s face.

‘Are you well, Loki?’  Thor’s confusion was evident.

‘I’m afraid Sigyn is quite less than impressed that I have not completed the reports.  She gave me quite a mouthful.’

She had to bite her cheek to stop from laughing out loud but at least Thor took the hint.

‘Very well, we must keep our ladies happy.  Send me the report as soon as you are done.’

‘And could you close the door, please.’  Loki called as she swirled her tongue around him again.  She heard the door close and Loki’s hands slammed on the desk.  ‘Dammit, love!’

‘Do your work.’  She kissed at his head as his fingers clenched on the wood, making it creak.

‘I cannot continue while you torture me.’

‘Isn’t it a sweet torture though?’  She asked and he glared down at her just as she took him as deep into her as she could, breathing deep through her nose until her airway was cut off and the sight was too much, his head rolled back against the chair and his eyes fluttered closed.

‘So sweet.’  He growled.

She raised herself and took another breath before taking him fully inside her again, humming louder than before and bringing her other hand over to caress the soft skin of his sack, his body tensing as the first tremor ran through him.  She lathed him with her tongue, swirling and tasting until his hips bucked and he gave one final groan, his body bucking and spasming as she drained him of every last drop of pleasure.

His eyes were closed as she looked up at him with a smug smile on her face, his breathing was heavy and his hands still clenched at the table like it held him afloat.  ‘How’s that report looking, my prince?’

He took a few more breaths before he was able to raise his head, his fingers releasing the table as one hand wiped over his face, the other stroking her cheek.  ‘I may need a little more convincing.’  He managed.

‘Well,’ she started, pushing the chair so he rolled back and she could get to her feet, ‘if that’s the case,’ she leant over him so her lips were by his ear, ‘you finish this report and I will be waiting for you in our quarters with very little else than a smile, and the Nutella on standby.’  She moved back from him with a lazy smile on her lips before leaving the office with a swing to her hips he couldn’t help but watch appreciatively.  ‘And don’t forget to save!’  She called over her shoulder before she was out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! I don't know where this one came from but, phew! Nice to see Loki not quite in control for a change, I think!
> 
> Stay tuned, a big surprise or two coming later today!


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn goes on a late night store run...and it goes from there!

Sigyn lay awake in the room she and Loki shared at the tower. He had long since fallen asleep, his breathing coming slow and steady, both of them spent and marked with both nail and teeth marks, but Sigyn had more on her mind than how she ached in some sensitive places only he could reach.  Like a niggling suspicion something was different.

She slipped from the bed and quietly dressed; black jeans and a t-shirt with a dark burgundy hoodie and her Stark Phone in the pocket of her puffa coat, the snow outside meaning she would need the extra warmth.  With two pairs of socks and warm boots she was soon stepping out of their bedroom door and into the hallway leading to the communal areas.  She fitted her headphones as she walked, heading to the elevator.

‘FRIDAY, if Loki wakes up let him know I’ll be half an hour, max, and I’m only on the end of the phone if he panics.’

‘Will do, Lady Sigyn.’

She rolled her eyes.  Loki had managed to convince, read that as somehow hack, into FRIDAY’s programming to make the AI call her Lady Sigyn, and no amount of fiddling by Tony seemed to fix it.  She suspected he was actually in on it too.  Speaking of the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, he came out of the elevator as Sigyn approached.

‘You’re out late, Cherry.’  He commented as they passed one another.

‘Just running to the store.’  She quirked him a sideways smile.

‘Run out of lube?’  He smirked as she blushed, pulling up her hood.

‘Shut up.’  She hit the button for the lobby as he laughed.

She turned on her music and hummed along on the ride down, then stepped out into the lobby…to find Stark standing by the doors beside one of his suits in sentry mode.

‘Did you just jump out of the window in a suit to beat me down here?’  She asked as she pulled one of her earbuds out.

‘Maybe.  I need to go to the store too.’  He said as he zipped up his own coat.

‘You could have called me to wait, or have gone on your own.’  Or left me in peace, she thought, knowing she didn’t want him watching over her shoulder.

‘This was quicker.’  He offered her his arm, a bad habit he had picked up from the Asgardians, and with a shake of her head she took it.

‘So, where’s the store?’  He asked, letting her lead him down the street.

‘On the corner.’  She pulled a face at him.  ‘Surely you know where the store is?’

‘I thought maybe you weren’t really shopping and were doing something else.’

‘Like what?’  She wrinkled her nose.

‘I have no idea, but a store run in the middle of the night seems kind of suspicious.’

‘That’s why it’s a convenience store, genius.  It’s open when it’s convenient.’

‘Sigyn of Sassgard.’  He nudged her.

‘Mr Stark.’

‘Don’t go back to that again.’  He laughed.  ‘So, my annual holiday party is only a day away.  I assume you and Trixie have something planned?’

‘I have no idea what you mean.’  She gave him an innocent look.

‘Yeah, just like you don’t know who was responsible for the near code green at the Halloween party?’

‘That was an accident.’  She said defensively.  ‘I still say it’s your fault for asking for Loki’s help with illusions to spooky the place up!’

‘Illusions aren’t supposed to jump out and grab you!’

‘You said scary!’

‘I didn’t mean turn Banner green scary!’

She laughed and he joined her.  It had certainly made for an interesting night, Nat in her Morticia Addams outfit trying to give Bruce a preemptive lullaby while Wanda sent him calming vibes while dressed as a creepy doll.

‘So, what do you need at the store?’  Tony asked as they reached the door, the bell ringing to announce their entry.

‘Uh, girl stuff.’  She said quickly, hoping he would leave her alone for a little while.

‘Okay, enough said.  I’m just grabbing some, I’m just going to leave you to it.’  He stalked down the snack aisle while Sigyn sighed with relief.  She didn’t want an audience for this.  She darted down the relevant aisle, grabbed what she needed and paid in record time, getting her item bagged before Tony joined her, but keeping the chocolate bar she had also purchased in her hand.

‘Midnight snacks.’  He commented as he paid for his bag of jerky.

‘Apparently.’

‘Thought you wanted girl things.’  He said as they stepped out into the fresh flurry of snow.

‘Chocolate is a girl thing.’  She smiled before indicating to the bag under her arm.  ‘They go hand in hand.’

‘Happy hormones, got ya.’  He opened the jerky and offered her some, but she refused, the thought of it turning her stomach.

‘I’m good, thanks.’  She said, biting into the chocolate.

‘You don’t know what you’re missing.’  He shrugged.

‘I’m sure I do.’

They walked silently for a little while when Stark’s phone gave off a text tone and he pulled it out of his pocket, nudging Sigyn in the process and knocking the bag out of her hand.

‘Sorry, Red.’  He said as he crouched for it the same time as she did.

‘Don’t worry, I’ve got it.’  She grabbed for it but it was too late, he had already seen her purchase.

He looked up at her in surprise.  ‘A pregnancy test?’

‘Yes, and it’s yours.’  His eyes went wide in panic for a moment.  ‘Of course it’s not yours, you idiot, and you need to keep your mouth shut because I don’t even know for sure.’

‘Hence the test.’  He said as they got to their feet.  ‘You really think you are?’

‘Statistically it’s possible.’  She shrugged.  ‘Physiologically it’s possible.  But Loki and I tried before for three centuries, so the likelihood is small.’

‘That was in your old body though.  This one’s different.  And if you are, is it a bad thing?’

‘Really not a bad thing.’  She smiled.  ‘But that’s a serious if.’

‘Wait,’ he stopped her, ‘are you trying?’

‘We’re not not trying.’  She wrinkled her nose.  ‘That is we’ve talked about it and don’t use protection, but…’

‘I’m gonna be an uncle.’  He grinned.  ‘First Avengers Tower baby.  Kid’s going to be spoilt rotten, you know that, right?’

‘Tony, we don’t know for sure!’

‘No, but you will in,’ he pulled the packet out of her hand again and read the box, ‘one minute to develop, plus peeing time, walk back to the tower, maybe five more minutes, say ten minutes?  You have to tell me after Mischief.’

She pinched the bridge of her nose.  ‘Oh God, Tony, please can I have a chance to take the test and get my head around it first?’

‘You think you are.’  He made it a statement, not a question.

‘Two missed periods is a pretty big red flag.’  She sighed.  ‘No pun intended.’

‘Please do this now.  I mean not right now, but as soon as you get back.’  He said excitedly.  ‘And film Comet’s reaction because it’s going to be gold.’

‘It might not be positive.’

‘Keep telling yourself that, kid.’

Tony walked her all the way back to her room.  ‘You are not to stand outside this door and wait.  I’ll text you.’  She waved a finger at him.

‘I promise.’

‘I can see your fingers are crossed, Stark.’

He shrugged.  ‘Just go pee.’

‘Shut it.’  She said, opening the bedroom door and closing it on his grinning face.

Why did he have to have found her out?  If not she could have put this off until the morning, or decided if she really wanted to do the test.  It had been so hard for them to fall pregnant before she didn’t want to get her hopes up, but…she had to know.  

Longest minute of her life.  She sat on the side of the tub, trying to ignore the stick on the sink while she checked Darcy’s latest vines, knowing that should kill a little time.  She had caught Thor dancing to _Happy_ by _Pharrell_ _Williams_ while doing the dishes and promised to have it up today, not to mention the argument between Nat and Clint about the most humane way to kill a chicken, and before she knew it her minute timer went off.

Coming through from the bathroom in just her t-shirt and underwear she looked at Loki, now lying on his side but apparently none the wiser for her having left.  Had he had the message from FRIDAY he would have called, he did worry about her, which was why he had stipulated their missions were always together.  She climbed up on the large bed by his knees and poked him in the thigh through the sheets, but he barely stirred, brushing his hand over his flesh to get rid of the sensation.  She tried again but all she succeeded in doing was making him roll over onto his back.  This wasn’t getting her anywhere.  She sighed and straddled his thighs, laying down on top of him.

‘Mayhem, wake up.’  She said quietly and he began to stir, opening one eye first to look at her, then the clock.

‘Love, it’s two, you can’t possibly be ready for another round.’  He grumbled, throwing his arm over his eyes.  She knew he was only cranky because he had had an early start for training and a busy day of meetings, but she couldn’t wait until morning.

‘No, but I need to tell you something.’  She whispered.

‘I love you too, now, sleep.’  He wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as he snuggled his head back into the pillows and she giggled.

‘Lo, you aren’t listening.’  She argued, wriggling her way up his body so she could put her lips by his ear.  ‘You’re going to be a daddy.’

‘That’s nice.’  He murmured.

‘I’m just going to let that sink in.’  She said in a normal tone and waited.

‘What’s sinking?’

She rolled her eyes.  This wasn’t working either.  So she jabbed him in the ribs with her fingers.  That worked.  He flinched, jumping physically as a small groan left his lips.

‘Gods, Sig, will you let me sleep?’  He complained.

‘Not tonight.  Well, not right now.’  She leant her arms on his chest and rested her chin on them.  ‘I’m trying to tell you something important.’

‘So important it can’t wait until morning?’

‘So important it can’t wait until morning.’  She repeated.

He finally opened both eyes and looked up at her with a sigh.  ‘It’s not going to be like the time you woke me to ask about whether there is still the little bookshop on Asgard we used to frequent, is it?’

‘Better.’  She smiled.

‘Better than a bookshop?  Do I have to guess, sunbeam, because we have to be back in the training room at six?’

‘If you’d listened the first time you’d know by now.’

He frowned.  ‘You’ll have to tell me again.’

‘You’re rubbish.’  She shook her head before leaning so close to him their noses touched.  ‘We are going to have a baby.’

‘That would be lovely, but do you really want more practice now?  You need sleep as much as I do.’

She growled in frustration.  ‘No, stupid, we are going to have one, sooner rather than later.’

He narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Sig?’

‘Good grief!  I.  Am.  Pregnant!’  She shouted in his face with a grin.

‘Called it!’  Stark’s voice came from behind the door as Loki’s eyes went wide.

‘You’re…you’re pregnant?’  He breathed and she nodded.  ‘Really?’

‘Really really.’

‘Love, that’s amazing!’  His face broke into a grin as he cupped her face in his hands and peppered her with kisses.  ‘When did you find out?  How far are you?  Why are you laying on your stomach?’  He flipped her over onto her side.

‘I just found out minutes ago.  The digital test says I’m eight weeks, and I don’t think laying on my stomach at this point is a problem considering what you were laying on my stomach just hours ago.’

‘Gods, we need to be careful.’  He kissed her again.

‘I think you’re overreacting.’  She mumbled into his mouth.

‘Not at all.’  He leant back again.  ‘Do you realise just how happy you have made me, my beautiful girl?’

‘Maybe a little?’

'So much more than that.'  He leant in for another kiss then stopped with a frown.  'How did Stark know?'

 

Tony was sworn to secrecy but the entire team realised something was going on, although they assumed it was something to do with the upcoming gift exchange.  Tony was humming happily and looking far too smug, while the ever attentive Loki seemed to be hanging on his wife’s every word and move more than ever.  Darcy noticed something else was up first, sitting at the bar of the common area and filming the decorations being finished off for the party that night for her holiday blog, Sigyn and Loki came out of the corridor to the kitchen, him walking backwards and holding one of her hands as he spoke excitedly, Sigyn laughing at whatever he was saying.  She had finally succeeded in getting him to wear something more casual, although the blacker than black jeans were more smart than casual, but the warm green knitted sweater over a black collared shirt fell somewhere between the two.  His other arm held both their coats, showing they were going out, and if that hadn’t been a giveaway then Sigyn’s deep blue bobble hat and gloves with her white snowflake jumper and blue jeans would have.

‘Where you heading, Mr & Mrs Mischief?’  Darcy called and they stopped talking, having not realised she was there.

‘A little romantic stroll around festive New York.’  Sigyn smiled, as Loki led her over to the bar.

‘This close to Christmas?  That won’t be romantic.’  Darcy pulled a face.  ‘The place will be full of bat shit crazy shoppers.’

‘Ah but if we erect a magical barrier to deter anyone from coming near us we will have a protective little bubble of solitude none can penetrate.’  Loki smiled knowingly and Darcy turned the camera around to herself.

‘You hear that, internet?  We got the sass master to say penetrate.  That will be going on a loop pretty soon!’

‘Darcy!  You cannot keep using my husbands use of certain words to “porn it up”, as you put it!’

‘Mrs Freckles is mad at me.’  She turned the camera back again briefly before putting it back on the couple.  ‘What is your plan for today though, besides a walk?  Because Stark is walking around the place with a grin on his face like the _Cheshire Cat_ and it’s making me nervous.’

They shared a look and Darcy narrowed her eyes.  There was a lot in that look that she didn’t understand but really wanted to.  While Loki was a shining example of what a good woman could do for a man, looking at her with nothing but love for every single day they had been together, now there was something more, his gaze softer, looking at her almost in wonder, and Sigyn blushed faintly as she smiled up at her husband.  They were planning on dropping into the medical unit on their way downstairs just because they needed it on record as to why Sigyn would have to stand down from active duty on any upcoming missions, and no doubt as soon as that word got around the team would find out, but for now it was just theirs.  And Tony’s.

‘What?  What did I miss?’

‘Miss, Miss Lewis?’  Loki asked innocently.  ‘We have no idea what you’re talking about.  Now, if you’ll excuse us.’  He wrapped his arm around Sigyn and led her to the elevator but not before she shrugged at Darcy.

‘Fine!  Don’t tell me!’  She called after them.  ‘Because me and Sherlock are going to figure it out!’  She looked at her key fob of the famed detective on the bar beside her.  ‘Right, Holmes?’

‘We will not hear the end of that until we tell her.’  Loki commented as the elevator doors began to close.

‘I feel kind of bad that Tony knows and she doesn’t.  Darcy’s been a good friend and she did ask specifically to know about this.’

‘If she promises not to post the news online until we are ready she can be told when we tell Thor and Jane.’

‘Thank you.’  She pulled him down for a kiss.  ‘It’s not like we’ll be able to keep it a secret anyway once I start missing missions.’

‘Unfortunately not, but for today, at least, this is ours.’  His hand came up and caressed her cheek softly.  ‘Have I told you today how much I love you, kitten?’

‘Only four or five times, you’re slipping, it’s almost ten.’  She pointed to her wrist where her watch was hidden under layers of clothes.

‘I shall endeavour to make it up to you.’  He promised as his lips brushed hers.

They managed to get a brief appointment with one of the tower’s doctors who made a note on her file and made sure she was exempt from any active duty for upcoming missions before congratulating them and inviting them to make another appointment on the way out.  There was blood work to be done and a few other things to clarify.  Finally they got down to street level and started their walk, bundled up in their coats with gloves, scarves and one another to keep themselves warm.  They started with a walk to the Rockefeller Centre to see the Christmas tree and Loki bought them both hot chocolates and pastries while they watched the skaters, promising next year they would participate.  Next they caught the subway to Brooklyn and joined all the tourists at the Captain America statue on Atlantic Avenue.  They took some selfies with it and sent them to both Steve and Darcy; Darcy thought it was hilarious and had the pictures posted before they even returned to the tower two hours later, rosy cheeked and smiling.  There was an early dinner before the party, during which Darcy watched the couple suspiciously, noting Loki barely left her alone but rather than the heavily sexual looks he normally gave her the softness from earlier remained, looking at her with something close to awe and kissing her hand often.  When everyone began to filter away to get changed Sigyn caught Darcy and asked her to hang back as Loki spoke with Thor and Jane.

‘You’re acting really weird.’  Darcy pointed out.  ‘Even for you.’

‘Your camera is off, right?’  Sigyn looked at her pointedly.

‘Should it be on?’  She asked with a smile.

‘God, no.  Just this once, this is for Darcy only, not the Darcy fandom.’

‘What can we aid you with, brother?’  Thor asked as Loki led he and Jane to the back of the room where Sigyn had waited with Darcy.

‘It is more what we can do for you.’  He looked between them as he went and took Sigyn’s hand.  ‘We wanted you to be amongst the first to know that, we are expecting a baby.’

‘Oh my God!’  Jane smiled as Darcy screamed so loud that Steve and Sam appeared at the door, having set off at a run from the kitchen.

‘Sorry, I’m fine!’  She promised and they turned and left again in confusion as Darcy grabbed Sigyn’s other hand.  ‘Shit, really?  A baby?’

‘A baby.’  Sigyn nodded.  ‘But it’s still early days.  We wanted you to be the first to know.’

Thor pulled Loki away from Sigyn and hugged him tightly as Jane embraced Sigyn.  ‘Congratulations!’  Thor said heartily.  ‘When are we expecting the blessing?’

‘July.’  Sigyn confirmed.

‘I’ve got to get knitting.’  Darcy hugged her.  ‘Tell me everything, how you found out, how you told him, everything.  In fact, Jane, grab your stuff, we’re all changing in my room.  Girl talk and stuff.’

‘Can we just do that tomorrow instead?’  Sigyn pleaded, not wanting to drag all her things to Darcy’s room.

‘But I wanna know now.’  Darcy pouted.

‘She crept out to the convenience store in the middle of the night while I slept then woke me to inform me of the news.’  Loki informed them.

‘No wonder you two have been acting all lovey dovey again!  I mean, you’re nauseating at the best of times, in a romantic kind of way, but super touchy feely.  This is amazing news.  So happy for you both.’

‘Me too.’  Jane even hugged Loki, briefly but still.  ‘You’ll make great parents.’

‘And look, you didn’t even have to adopt!’  Darcy punched Loki in the arm playfully as he gave her a raised eyebrow.

‘Really, Darcy?’  Loki asked as Thor laughed.

‘Sure!  But the way you two go at it it’s a wonder you haven’t got pregnant before now.’

Sigyn blushed.  She knew they were very, very physical but she had hoped they had been at least a little subtle, perhaps not though.

‘When will you tell the rest of the team?’  Thor asked, his smile not slipping from the out and out grin he wore at the news.

‘Soon enough.  Sigyn has to stand down from active duty and that will raise suspicions.’

‘What if you go into labour when they’re on a mission?’  Darcy asked with a sudden gasp.  ‘Oh, can I be your standby birthing partner, please?’

‘My what?’  Sigyn looked at her in surprise.

‘If Loki can’t be there, can I stand in?  I’ll rub your back, let you swear at me, bring you ice chips.’

‘I hadn’t even considered that.’  She glanced at Loki, realising his duty was to the team and that might mean he was away at important times.

‘As we draw nearer to the impending arrival I shall request not to be sent too far away so I can be here for you.  I’m sorry, Darcy, but I will not miss this for anything in the nine realms.’

‘Good answer.’  Jane nodded.

‘But for now, if we could try and keep this amongst ourselves, the only other people who know are the doctor and Anthony.’

‘Stark knew before me?’  Darcy asked indignantly.

‘He found out by accident.’  Sigyn explained.  ‘He came to the store with me, found out what I’d bought then stood outside our bedroom door waiting for his answer.’

‘That’s, um,’ Jane started.

‘A little weird, but I just couldn’t get rid of him.’  She shrugged.

‘Okay, so just Tony and the doc know?’  Darcy checked.

‘Just those and us.’

‘This is so exciting.’  Her grin was back.  ‘Are you going to find out what you’re having?’

‘We haven’t discussed it.’  She laughed.  ‘Really, Darce, we’re still getting used to the idea.  As soon as anything changes or we have anything to report we’ll let you know.’

‘Before Tony.’

‘Before Tony.’  She confirmed.

‘Awesome.’  She hugged her again.  She was so delighted for her friends she could have cried.

 

The party was a black tie event but Sigyn had convinced Loki that that didn’t mean she needed a full length dress.  The one she had chosen was black and fell to just below her knee with a cowl neckline at the front, a cut away back and full skirt.  With her high heeled black shoes and the top of her hair caught back on each side with emerald and gold slides Loki thought she looked the true embodiment of a modern day goddess.  She rarely removed the necklace and bracelet he gave her, unless it was for cleaning, and they contrast beautifully with the entire outfit, small teardrop emerald earrings hanging from her lobes.  For a change she was ready first, and she couldn't be sure it wasn’t because Loki had kept being distracted by her getting ready, just stopping what he was doing to watch her doing something incredibly mundane like primping her hair or applying her lipstick.  She now sat in one of the armchairs watching him instead as he fixed his bow tie in front of the mirror on the wardrobe.

‘You’re thinking.’  He said simply without looking over at her.

‘Of course I am.’  She replied as his fingers deftly made the bow.

‘You’re thinking about me.’

‘I’m always thinking about you.’  She didn’t know how he always seemed to be able to tell, but he knew when she was having serious thoughts to go with looking at him.

‘You were very specifically thinking about me.  So much I could feel it.’

‘Okay, I admit it.’  She got to her feet and walked across the room, picking up his jacket from where it hung on the way past.  ‘But I do have a good reason.  Several in fact.’

‘And what might they be, princess?’

‘Firstly, you’re the hottest thing in the room.  Just being there makes me want to stare at you.’  She held the jacket out and he slipped his arms into it, letting her ease it over his shoulders.

‘Correction, you are the hottest thing in the room.’  He buttoned the jacket then turned to her.

‘I don’t know, we’re going on what’s happening in my head which makes you hottest, so humour me.’  She brushed his lapels down as she checked him over from the contrasting black buttons to his neatly slicked back black hair.  ‘Firstly, you’re hot, I like to look at you, and I still can’t believe that you’re all mine.’

‘All yours.’  He wrapped his arms around her waist with a dark smile.  ‘Is that lipstick set yet?’

She pressed her lips together.  ‘I think so.’

‘Good.’  He dipped his head and very lightly caressed her lips with his own.  ‘What else were you thinking?’

‘How lucky we are, on so many levels.’

‘We do seem to have had a very good streak of it.’  He agreed, his thumbs massaging the muscles in her lower back.

‘We have.  We found each other again, now we’re married, having a baby; we have amazing friends, jobs we love.  It’s like a dream come true.’

‘You are my dream come true.  Without you none of the rest would have been possible.’  He reminded her.

‘This is going to get very mushy, isn’t it?’  She asked, knowing he liked to tell her how much he loved her and why regularly.

‘Perhaps.  Would you rather go see if the party has begun?’

‘I think we should, because if I start to tell you how many ways I love you we’ll be here all night.’

He put his hand on her back to guide her to the door, looking over her freckled skin, quite clear of any marks.  She had given him an ultimatum with the party coming up; either heal her if he marked her back or leave it alone.  He had chosen the former and even now all he could think of was placing his lips against the perfect flesh and making his mark yet again.

‘Don’t even think about it.’  She said firmly as she reached for the door handle.

‘Think, love?  I don’t know what you mean.’  He said innocently.

‘God of Lies.’  She replied.  ‘And you’re not the only one who can tell what the other is thinking.  Eyes off my blank canvas until later.’

‘Alright, sweet, I promise.’  He trailed his fingers up her spine instead, making her shiver.

The party was remarkably civilised, for the first few hours.  Tony had made sure mimosas were served so Sigyn could drink orange juice and not look conspicuous, which she was grateful for.  There was plenty of dancing, laughing, and Loki seemed to have the innate ability to find mistletoe about every five paces.  Everyone looked amazing in their finery and there was such an air of calm and happiness it buoyed the proceedings, until there was an emergency call.

The team met at the elevators as Stark brought up a display of where they were needed and what to expect.

‘Not far, two hour flight.  Hostiles, small hostage situation.  Should be a breeze…what are you doing here?’  He glared at Sigyn.

‘I can man the comms.’  She shrugged.  ‘But I’m staying in touch.’

‘You man the comms here.’  Tony said pointedly.

‘Wait, she’s not coming?’  Steve looked between them.  Sigyn’s input with Loki had been instrumental in ending a few situations quickly thanks to the magic they could call on.

‘Medical discharge.’  She glanced at him.  ‘Nothing active but I can do comms.’

‘We didn’t discuss this.’  Loki said pointedly.

‘No, but I can stay with Bruce in the Quinjet and advise in case of a code green, be eyes and ears on the area from a safe distance.’

‘No.’  Loki and Tony said at once.

‘Perhaps it would be best if you stayed here, sister.’  Thor rested his hand on her shoulder and she glared up at him so hard he actually flinched.

‘I’m not hiding away, I can still be useful.’

‘Not in the field.’  Tony said.

‘Dammit.’  She rolled her head back.  ‘Seriously, if we were back on Asgard what would happen?’  Thor and Loki shared a look, knowing full well that pregnancy would not stop their women being useful.  ‘Exactly!  Stop being such misogynistic bastards and let me help!’

‘Ohhhh.’  Nat said under her breath.

‘Wait, are you…’  Steve let the sentence trail off as she turned her glare on him, but everyone else looked at her.  ‘Uh…sorry?’

‘Still doesn’t make me useless.’

‘It may be better if you stayed here.’

The elevator doors opened and she knew it would be a crush because of the sheer number of Avengers heading out but she growled in frustration and stepped into the elevator ahead of them followed by Nat and Wanda.

‘Get in, boys, or don’t.’  Nat commanded.  ‘Because I’m voting Sig gets to stay on the jet with Bruce.’

‘Me too.’  Wanda added.

‘Don’t I get a say in this?’  Loki frowned as he stepped onto the elevator, closely followed by the others.

‘No.’  The girls chorused.

The elevator doors closed and everyone was silent for several floors before Steve finally spoke.

‘Congratulations.’  He glanced down at her with a small smile.

‘Thanks, Steve.’  She replied and that broke the quiet, with both Wanda and Nat asking questions, even Scott joined in, as he had a daughter of his own he was keen to offer Loki advice on keeping a pregnant partner happy, knowing what he had done wrong and right, and Clint sort of smiled smugly, knowing how much trouble Loki was in.  If he thought he knew love now he had one hell of a shock coming.

Half an hour later two Quinjets were in the air on their way to their destination, Loki was still pouting over his wife’s insistence on coming along and Sigyn wasn’t talking to him because he was pouting.  It was going to be a long two hour flight in an enclosed space with them not able to get their argument out in the open but Nat decided to get things moving and maybe even divert it from a fight.

‘So, how far along are you?’

‘Not far enough we wanted everyone to know yet.’  Sigyn muttered as Loki answered; ‘Eight weeks.’

‘Still early.’  She nodded.  ‘At least you know the team will keep your secret and this way it’s less awkward, no need to make excuses any more.  You can’t have known long, we only had a mission last week.’  She was seated on Sigyn’s left, Loki was opposite, staring at his wife as she avoided his eye.  She had deliberately taken the end seat so no one could sit on her other side, specifically Loki, as Nat had already claimed the seat beside her.

‘Not long.  Not even two days.’  Loki answered again as Sigyn didn’t seem to want to engage at all.

‘Really happy for you both.’

‘Thank you, Natasha.’

‘Will you tell your folks?  When you go for Christmas Day?’  She looked specifically at Sigyn who was tapping her teeth with her thumbnail.

‘Don’t do that, love.’  Loki said and she finally looked at him, deliberately drawing her lip up and tapping a few more times.  ‘You have nothing to feel nervous of.’

‘I’m not nervous.’  She unbuckled her belt and went to the cockpit of the craft where Tony was seated with Clint.  ‘One of you mind swapping for a bit?’

Clint was on his feet in an instant and leant in to her ear.  ‘Keep your eyes on the horizon, it’ll help with motion sickness.’

‘Thanks, Clint.’  She smiled, wishing that was why she really wanted to sit up front.

Thor leant into his brother as Clint came back from the cockpit, taking the seat next to Nat.  ‘I have not seen her this mad since you returned from a night with us battered and bruised from that scuffle on Vanaheim.’

‘Well, not all of our arguments were as public as that one.’  Loki remarked.  ‘If you’ll excuse me?’  He got up from his seat and went to the cockpit, looking at Tony.  ‘Pardon me, Anthony, we will meet you at the rendezvous point at the scheduled time.’  And he rested his hand on Sigyn’s shoulder before teleporting them both from the Quinjet and reappearing on the upper most open air level of the Eiffel Tower, the early morning wind bitterly cold and biting, and as Loki released her he created a large deep green velvet cloak which he wrapped around her shoulders, knowing even in her now standard custom armour she would be cold.

‘What the actual Hel?’  She turned and glared at him, once she realised what he had done.

‘We need privacy to discuss this, sunbeam, and we weren’t about to get that for several hours.  I will not have you worrying for so long.’

‘We’re on our way to a mission!’  She yelled.

‘And we will meet the team there, as I promised, but I wished…’

‘You wished to try and talk me round.’  She spat.  ‘I won’t stay away from missions entirely just because I’m pregnant.  I agree to not being involved directly in the fight but I cannot stay behind and monitor what’s going on remotely as half the time we go radio silent and I’ll be none the wiser!  At least this way I can…’

He didn’t let her finish, instead he grabbed her by the upper arms and kissed her forcefully, even as she argued and pushed at his shoulders.  When he did finally release her lips he leant back just far enough he could see her clearly.  ‘I’m sorry.’

‘And don’t think you can…what?’  She had been starting to argue again but his apology took her by surprise.

‘I said I am sorry.  I do not wish to make you feel any less valuable, even though you are worth more to me than anything in this world or any other.  I believe we both had different ideas as to what “active duty” means and I should have addressed the matter with you fully before assuming.  Forgive me?’

‘You’re…you’re apologising?’  She said uncertainly.

‘Of course.  I do not wish to upset you, and you are a valuable member of the team.  We need you, even if it is in a support role, and it was wrong of me to try and prevent that.’  He slowly let go of her arms, sure now she wouldn’t pull away.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  ‘So, you’ll let me still come on missions while I can, and you’re happy for me to stay on the jet?’

‘I am never happy to be taking you into a fight, but this is a good halfway point for us to meet at.  Aid Dr Banner, and aid the team with your presence.  Often your non military common sense prevails where we on the ground fail and I for one will continue to welcome your input, petal.’

She let out a sharp breath through her nose that frosted on the air.  ‘Okay, fine.  Apology accepted, now can we get back?’

‘The team won’t reach the destination for almost another hour, sweet.’  He wrapped his arm around her and walked her round the tower to the other side, where the sky was beginning to lighten with the impending dawn.  ‘We have time for this.’  He turned his hand and created a hot chocolate in a mug and passed it to her before creating one of his own.  ‘Chocolate and sunrise in Paris.  All part of my apology.’

‘You’re an asshole.’

‘Your asshole.’  He reminded her as she snuggled up against him, cupping the mug in both hands.

‘I’m not saying I will be going on missions as Hulk sitter and comms for the whole pregnancy, just while I still feel I can.’  She said quietly.

‘I know, sweet.’  He leant down and kissed her hair.  ‘And when you feel unable, if you wish, I will leave a duplicate with you for company who can also relay to you what is happening without the need for comms.’

‘You could be doing that when we’re on radio silence to keep base up to date.’  She pointed out.

‘Yes, but they will ask questions whereas you will not distract me any more than you already do.’

‘I’m smart like that.’  She blew across the steam on her drink.

‘If our child is even half like you it will be the most beautiful and talented being in the nine realms, second only to its mother.’

‘Silvertongue.’  She replied quietly and for the next hour they sat on the observation deck, completely unnoticed by the authorities, watching the sunrise over Paris, wrapped in one another’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Baby!


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is not a happy heavily pregnant lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this is my final completed epilogue story for Loki and Sigyn! Enjoy!

‘No.’  Sigyn glared at Loki.

‘Come, love, even you can see the funny side.’

‘I am not naming our child for a joke.’

‘Middle name?’

‘No!’  She slapped his hand away from her stomach where he was stroking it.  ‘I am not calling him Sleipnir, or Fenrir, and definitely not Jormungand!’

‘The scholars would…’

‘I don’t care what the scholars will think, no!’  She tried to roll off the bed but at her current size moving anywhere fast was next to impossible, not to mention how hard it was when she was reclining, and right now she was laying flat in a light dress with the air-conditioner turned up full in the hope of cooling down in the unbearable July heat, even though the sun had set some time ago.  Loki was helping when he could with his Jotun form but she soon got uncomfortable if he touched her in one place too long.

Loki wrapped his arm around her and held her still as she struggled to move away from him.  ‘I’m teasing, love.’

‘You’re five seconds away from being smacked.’  She growled at him.

‘Your touch is like velvet on my skin.’  He purred, so she slapped his cheek as hard as she could at this angle.  ‘Velvet.’  He whispered as she glared at him.

‘How can it be so hard to think of a name?’  She stopped trying to get off the bed.

‘We’ve struggled for the last seven months, I do not see why now should be any different.’  He bowed his head and kissed her forehead.  ‘We will know when we see him.’

‘What if we name him and then don’t like it after a while?’

‘You are worrying unnecessarily.  We will know.’

‘Don’t see how.’  She pouted.

‘We just will.’  He laid down beside her but was careful not to touch her, she was so warm and uncomfortable he didn’t want to make matters worse.  ‘Let us discuss something else.’

‘Like my fat ankles?’

‘Like how very beautiful you are.’  He raised her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

‘I’m not beautiful, I’m enormous.  I look like…’

‘You look amazing.  You know how you make my heart light, just by being you, but by carrying our child, you are perfection itself.  We made life, you and I, and that is magic I would change for nothing in the nine realms.  I love you both, more than my own life, more than anything else, and our son will be the most loved being in the realms.’

She gave him a long look, and he smiled at her encouragingly.  ‘Shut up, please, just, shut up.’  She groaned, pushing herself up with shaking arms and he automatically helped her. ‘This Lokison is elbowing my damn bladder again, I swear to any deity listening I am going to stop drinking just so I have to pee less.’

‘You must stay…’

‘Hydrated.’  She rolled her eyes as she waddled her way to the bathroom.  ‘There had better be a cherry popsicle waiting for me when I get back.’

Loki shook his head with a soft laugh.  Her craving for the fruit that bore her nickname irritated her no end but she had given in to it about six months ago and Tony had not let it drop, although he had purchased her every different cherry flavoured product to try and ease her cravings.  Loki was lucky, being part Jotun he didn’t have to worry about overheating, he just kept his body temperature low so he was always cool, calm and collected, but the rest of The Avengers not so much.  It was the hottest July on record and even the Tower’s state of the art air con system was struggling.  Most of the team had retired for the night but Clint had been packing to go home for the weekend and was just waiting for his cab which was booked for in an hour.  He was trying to stay cool by sitting at the breakfast bar eating ice cream in vest and shorts.

‘How’s the bump bearer holding up?’  He asked as Loki appeared around the corner.

‘She is not enjoying either the heat or her size.’  Loki informed him as he hit the ice box.

‘Don’t envy you, man.  Laura hated the summer babies the most.’

‘What did you do to help her through it?’  Loki asked as he came to lean on the counter opposite him.

‘Mostly stayed out of her way and kept the cupboards stocked.’  Clint smiled at the memory.  ‘But you have taken leave already and are probably driving her crazy just by breathing.’

‘You are not far off.  She seems to hate everything I am trying to do for her.’

‘It’s not personal.  It’s a combination of hormones, heat, exhaustion, being fed up, and any number of other things that go hand in hand with her feeling so out of place in her own body.  And don’t expect miracles after the birth either.  It’ll take a while for things to settle back down again and for her to find this new version of herself.’

‘A new version?’  Loki frowned, not understanding.

‘A mom.’  Clint explained.  ‘She’ll be the same, but different.  It’s hard to explain.’

‘Just what can I expect?’

‘Tears, sleeplessness, more exhaustion, feelings of elation followed by feelings of worthlessness, any and every emotion you can imagine and some you’ve never heard of.  You’ll never be prepared, just do what you can to support her, and for the love of God never leave the toilet seat up.’

Loki swallowed nervously.  ‘I hadn’t considered how much would change for her alone.  Thank you.’

‘You’re welcome, for what it’s worth.  Don’t get me wrong, kids are the best thing in the world, but in the early days, wow, wake up call.  You’d better get that popsicle back to her before it’s too melted and she cries at you.’  He pointed out.

‘Keeping it cold is not a problem.’  Loki chilled the item again.  ‘Have a safe journey home, Clint.’

‘Thanks, and you let me know the second that baby is born.’

‘He is not due to make an appearance for at least two more weeks.’  Loki reminded him as he walked away.

‘Whatever, man, I know the signs and she is not far off.’  He waved his spoon at him.

Loki shook his head.  Everyone was always offering advice and the doctor had examined Sigyn only the day before and said she still had a while.  It wasn’t what she had wanted to hear but it was what it was.

Sigyn stood in front of the sink, holding on for dear life as a pain spasmed through her back then into her stomach and groin.  It passed after a few seconds, and she hadn’t had any more.  Damn Braxton Hicks were becoming more frequent.  She had asked the doctor about them and he said they were common, happened to every woman, but damn him he didn’t have to go through it.

‘Sunbeam?’  Loki called from the bedroom.

‘I’m coming.’  She called, sighing as the last of the pain passed and went to the door and back into the bedroom, smiling at Loki as he offered her the popsicle with a flourish and a grin.

‘For my lady.’

‘You bring me the nicest thing.’  She took it from him.  ‘And I’m sorry I’m being so cranky.’

‘Worry not, kitten.  I love you regardless of how you treat me.’  Her bottom lip pouted slightly and he hoped he hadn’t made her want to cry.  ‘If it did not tire you so I would take you somewhere colder in a heartbeat.’

‘Right now just sticking my feet in Jotunheim would be nice.’  She wriggled her bare toes.

‘I would not risk you the frostbite, even if it would help.’  He offered her his hand.  ‘But you should try and get some rest.’

‘I’ll try, but I’m not promising anything.’  She sighed.

‘It’s all I can ask.’  He escorted her back to the bed, changing them both into sleepwear as they went.

Once she finished eating he lowered the lights and they settled in the bed with Loki keeping his temperature low.  She settled on her side facing away from him and he lay close to her but not touching, letting the nearness of him cool her without it being too much.

‘Love you, Sig.’  He murmured, kissing her shoulder briefly.

‘Love you too, Lo.’  She reached over behind her and grasped for his hand before pulling it around her and resting it on her belly.  ‘Hug me for a bit?’

‘Anything for you.’  He moved up behind her, curving his body around hers and she relaxed into his embrace with a sigh.

‘Thank you.’

He leant up and kissed her cheek.  ‘Your love is thanks enough.’

‘Used to be my kisses.’  She turned her face towards him with a tired smile.

He kissed her.  ‘Still is, but your love buoys it.’

She gave him one final kiss before settling back into her pillow.  ‘What about Narvi?’  She said quietly as he settled down again.

‘Narvi?’  He asked.

‘Mmm.  Narvi.’  She yawned.

‘It’s lovely, sweet.’

‘I might have changed my mind by morning.’  She said as sleep pulled her under despite her discomfort.

Loki chuckled to himself.  Unless he really hated a name he would let her have the biggest input.  As long as she and the baby were safe and healthy he didn’t care.

Later that night Loki woke, but wasn’t sure what had disturbed him.  The lights were still out but something wasn’t right.  He kept his breathing deep and called power to his hand as Sigyn’s voice from across the room made him realise what woke him.

‘If you shoot power at me I swear I will divorce you.’  Her voice was strained and he sat up, trying to find her in the darkness.

‘Why are you up in the dark, petal?’  He asked.

‘For fun.’  She lied as another wave of pain shot through her and she bit back a moan.

Loki flicked on the light with his power as he got up from the bed as quickly as he could, finding her leaning heavily on the desk with both hands, back bent as she slowly rocked back and forth.  ‘Sig, do we need the doctor?’

‘Maybe.  But it’s only been an hour.’  She held up her phone and, opening it, showed him the page of notes where she had been recording the frequency of her pain.

‘Okay, yes, we need a doctor.’  He said as he looked over the timings.  ‘Why didn’t you wake me, sweet?’

‘Because you were tired and I can hold on a few more hours.’

‘You and your stubbornness.  Can you walk?’

She glared at him.  ‘I’m standing, aren’t I?’

‘I’ll take that as a yes.’  He picked up the bag by the door and came back to her.  ‘Can I change your clothes for you?’  He asked as he changed into a shirt and pants.

‘Please.  Just something loose.  Comfy.’

He took her hand and wrapped the other arm around her back as her sleep clothes changed into one of the light summer dresses she had bought.  ‘FRIDAY, could you please inform the medical unit we are on our way?’

‘Will do, Loki.’  Came the reply.

It was slow progress to the medical unit, Sigyn having to stop often for both pain and breathing, but they soon had her in a room, attached to a monitor and being checked over.  The doctor looked at the print out several times with a puzzled expression before moving the monitoring unit a few more times then excused himself.  Loki and Sigyn shared a look.

‘Is that normal?’  She asked and he shrugged.

‘I have no idea, but I’m sure it’s nothing.’  He assured her with a squeeze of her hand.

‘God of Lies.’  She murmured as pain grew inside her once more.  He eased her through it with a little magic until she could breathe easily again.  ‘Thank you.’  She said quietly as he raised her knuckles to his lips.

‘None needed, dearest.  Can I get you anything?’

‘Some water would be good.’

‘I’ll be back.’  He promised as he got to his feet, kissing her forehead as he went.

Sigyn could do nothing but sit and wait for either Loki or the doctor to return and it felt like an eternity, even with her phone for company.  She debated messaging her mom, Jane and Darcy, but decided against it.  It was stupid o’clock and this could be a while yet.  She would wait until it was a decent hour at least.

Eventually Loki came back with a glass of iced water and a straw, holding it for her despite her argument she could manage alone.  The doctor was back minutes later with a portable ultrasound machine.

‘Is something wrong?’  Sigyn asked worriedly as Loki took her hand again.

‘No, not wrong.  Heartbeat is good and strong, no signs of distress.  I just want to check something.’  He assured them as he turned on the machine.  Within a few minutes he had exposed her belly and was examining her with a look of extreme concentration on his face.  After making a few humming noises he looked over her notes a few more times before looking at them both.

‘I want to assure you both there is nothing wrong, but we have found something of an anomaly on both the trace and your scan.’

‘What kind of an anomaly?’  Sigyn asked as a wave of pain began to build in her again.

‘It’s a second heartbeat.  I don’t know where it’s been hiding, but,’ he turned the monitor, ‘it’s twins.’

‘What?’  Sigyn screamed as the pain peaked at the same time.

Loki felt his eyes go wide as the doctor pointed to the two definite outlines on the monitor.  Two heartbeats, two little faces, two babies.  ‘Holy Valhalla.’  He breathed.

‘No, no, no.’  Sigyn shook her head as the pain began to subside again.  ‘I didn’t order two, I’m not expecting two.  HOW DID YOU MISS TWO?’  She yelled at the doctor.

‘It happens sometimes, not as often these days, but occasionally, it may be something to do with the Asgardian physiology, or magic, or just bad luck.  I’m very sorry to spring this on you now but you have to come to terms with the fact you will be having two babies in the next few hours.’  The doctor explained calmly and reasonably but Sigyn didn’t want to listen.

‘No, you don’t understand, I only have one crib, and one…everything!  We aren’t prepared for two!’

‘We can be, dove.  It won’t take much.’  Loki assured her.

She gave him a desperate look.  ‘But we can’t even choose one name!’

‘I’ll be back in a few moments, I’ll give the two of you some privacy but press the call button if you need me.’  The doctor said as he wheeled the ultrasound back out of the room.

‘Two!’  Sigyn squeaked as Loki cupped her face in his hand.

‘Twins, love.’  He grinned.  ‘Two little mischief makers of our own.’

‘They’re already causing trouble and they aren’t born yet.’  She dropped her head back in the pillows.  ‘How will we manage with two?’

‘You seem to have forgotten, sunbeam, that I can create duplicates.  We will have as many extra hands as we need.’

‘Oh thank goodness.’  She sighed.

He gave her a soft smile as he brushed hair away from her temple.  ‘Would you mind if I informed Thor of the situation?  Although perhaps not full details.’

She narrowed her eyes at him.  ‘You mean just tell him I’m in labour, not about there being two?’

He nodded.  ‘One last thing to surprise him with, for now.’

‘I like it.  Okay.’  She nodded and he took out his phone.

 

Thor couldn’t get to the medical unit fast enough but was only permitted as far as the waiting area.  Jane was with him, Darcy was on her way, and so far they had managed to keep it to just the three of them knowing, but no doubt it wouldn’t be long before news spread.  Jane made Thor sit down, his pacing was making her nervous, and she was excited enough without that too.  Darcy rushed in the door with her knitting bag over her arm, pale green wool dangling from it where she was mid project.  The three of them waited together with nothing but vending machine coffee and the TV on the wall for several hours until finally the doctor came and found them, smiling from ear to ear.

‘They’d like you to come visit, but I’ll have to ask you to keep it brief.’

‘Is he okay?’  Darcy asked.  ‘Ten fingers, ten toes, no extra limbs?’

‘Absolutely perfect.’  The doctor said, holding the door for them to follow him.

The room was situated with a curtain between the bed and door for privacy and Loki sat in full view of the door holding their first born.  He was beautiful, with the new baby dark eyes and a smattering of pale hair that shone with golden amber tones in the light.  Sigyn held their second born, much smaller with a smattering of dark hair.  Non identical boys who had stolen their hearts the moment they entered the world.

The door opened slowly to reveal Thor coming in first, closely followed by Jane and Darcy.  Their eyes were all for Loki and the baby before them, the only thing they could see properly as they entered, and it was Jane who murmured; ‘Oh my God, it’s really a baby.’

‘Narvi, this is your uncle, Thor, and your aunts, Jane and Darcy.’  Loki said quietly.

‘Same goes for you, Vali.’  Sigyn said, her voice tired and emotional, and all three heads shot around to look at her on the bed, then doing a double take when they realised she held another baby.

‘What?’  Darcy squealed as Thor’s eyes went wide before coming back to Loki.

‘Is this a trick, brother?’

‘One they played on us.’  He smiled up at him.  ‘We didn’t find out until just before the birth.’

‘Is that even possible?’  Jane asked as Darcy rushed to the bed.

‘Highly possible.  They are beautiful proof of it.  Would you like to hold him?’

‘Oh, not I.’  Thor shook his head as the first real terror he had felt in years leapt inside him.

‘Hell, I will.’  Darcy said.

‘Me too.’  Jane smiled as Loki got to his feet carefully and waited for her to get comfortable.

‘I’ll help you in a moment, sweet, just stay still.’

Sigyn nodded, not wanting to move regardless of if she was required to or not.

‘I can do this.’  Darcy grinned, holding her hands out and carefully taking the baby, supporting him in all the right places while Sigyn looked on.  ‘Oh, he’s gorgeous.’

‘Two more Odinson’s.’  Jane shook her head in disbelief of the little bundle in her arms.

‘No, not Odinson’s.  Lokison’s.’  Sigyn said with a sleepy smile.

‘Lokison’s.’  Thor turned to his brother with a look of disbelief.  ‘You have children, brother!  Actual children that you have not made up and convinced Midgard are real!’  He clapped him on the shoulder.  ‘I believe you have finally grown up!’

‘I believe you’re right.’  Loki agreed as Thor hugged him.

‘Does this mean no more childish pranks?’  He asked as he leant back.

‘Let’s not be ridiculous.’  He laughed.

‘Hey, guys?’  Darcy said quietly and they turned to look at her, where she nodded towards the bed.  Sigyn had fallen asleep sitting up, her head lolled to one side, her breathing slow and even.  ‘Maybe we should let them have some peace.  We can have baby cuddles later.’

‘She’s exhausted.’  Loki said unnecessarily as he met Darcy at the cot the babies were to share.

‘Make sure you take your turn.’  Darcy said warningly as she gently laid baby Vali in the crib.  ‘Because otherwise I’ll kick your ass.’  She hugged him as she said the last.

‘I would not dare enrage you, Miss Lewis.  I know only too well how proficient you are with a taser.’

‘Don’t you forget it.’  She playfully punched him in the chest.

‘There is no chance of that.’  He assured her before going and rescuing Jane.

‘You seem like a natural.’  Jane told him as he settled the little boy back in his arms.

‘I am more afraid of being a bad father than I am of being afraid.’

‘That makes sense.’  She went up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.  ‘Congratulations.  Tell Sigyn we said we’ll see her later.’

‘What do you want us to tell the rest of the team?’  Darcy asked as she collected her bag from where she had dropped it on the floor.

‘I have the answer to that right here.’  He brought out his phone and showed Darcy a video the doctor had made for them, the two of them seated on the bed, holding the babies, introducing the world to the new arrivals.  ‘I will send this to the team, and then you yourself may post it online.’

‘Really?’  She asked excitedly.

‘Really.’  He replied.  ‘You are practically our press officer.’

‘Janey, I got promoted.’  Darcy grinned back at her friend.  ‘Just give me the go ahead when I can post it.’

‘I will.’  He promised.

They were alone again in minutes and Loki looked around him, at their two boys, who Sigyn had been able to name the moment she saw them, and his wife, sleeping fitfully.  He had a family of his own.  No matter what happened, he had a home, and it was wherever they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for now! I still have three ideas for epilogues/flashbacks, including taking the twins to the zoo, what actually happened at the live stream bachelorette party, and a flashback to Loki and Sigyn's first time together, and maybe more ideas, but I haven't yet finished/started them! If anyone has anything they would like to suggest for Logyn to experience, either in the past or present, let me know, and I'll see if I can come up with any matching scenarios!
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to all my supporters, Deni and Cassandra, you've helped so much and I am eternally grateful, and the peeps on FB for their encouragement!
> 
> For now, I have to start editing my second novel for publication, if anyone wants details on the first novel let me know! It's an urban fantasy series so if you're into that kinda of thing, check it out! And as well as editing I am writing a Bucky/OFC story which will be set in the same universe as this story, so Loki and Sigyn may make brief appearances! Until next time, EXCELSIOR!


	77. Epilogue 5 - Except it isn't an Epilogue, it's a flashback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn's relationship is still all shiny and new, just months after the winter solstice they continue their elicit meetings in the grounds after dark where no one will discover them, happy to be in one another's company whenever possible, however sometimes relationships need a little push...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, okay, I wrote another epilogue, but it's the first flashback epilogue! This is Loki and Sigyn's first night together back on Asgard!

The weather had been clear all day, an early spring warmth settling over Asgard, but the night was still cool, however not cool enough to deter the young lovers from meeting in the gardens.  They had been meeting where they could for a few months now, spending the evenings when all was still together, walking and talking, kissing and touching, but little else.

As always, they had snuck out of their rooms when all else were at rest and met in one of the gardens, exchanging kisses and holding hands as they met, their clothes huddled around them against the chill air.

‘There must be somewhere warmer we could hide.’  Loki stated as he pulled her to him in a hug that was as much for warmth as for the feel of her in his arms.

‘There is the library, however we know that several of the scholars are working later than usual at the moment.’  She reminded him they had almost been caught just days ago.

‘Perhaps we can venture further afield and have a fire, warm ourselves.’  He suggested as she nuzzled her cold nose against his chest.

‘We would just have further to walk in the cold.’  She reminded him.  ‘And if we walk we will soon warm up.’

‘I suppose you are correct.’  He bent his knees until he could hold her around the thighs and stood, lifting her feet off the ground effortlessly so her face was level with his.  ‘But this is an equally good way of staying warm.’

She smiled at him before kissing his lips softly.  ‘Perhaps, but let us walk anyway.  We are in view of far too many windows.’

He sighed.  ‘My voice of reason.’  He lowered her to the ground and took her hand, leading her away from the palace.

They walked for some time, talking over their recent sparring and other techniques, when they heard a rumble of thunder in the distance.

‘Is that your brother?’  Sigyn asked curiously.

‘No, I believe Thor is abed.  Perhaps we should turn back.’  He suggested.

They were barely halfway when the heavens opened, a deluge soaking them in minutes as they tried to remain quiet, first not wanting to squeal at the cold downpour they were caught in and eventually laughing at the entire situation, both soaked to the skin as they reached the palace again.

‘My room is nearest.’  Loki pointed out.  ‘Let us dry off there, wait out the storm.’

Another bolt of lightning danced across the sky as he let her climb up the vinery leading up to his balcony ahead of him and in moments they were inside his dimly lit chamber, the waning fire the only source of light.

‘A couple more logs and we will soon begin to warm.’  He said as he went ahead of her to do just that.

Sigyn had been in Loki’s chambers before, but always in the company of others; Thor, or Sif and The Warriors Three, and only briefly, and being here alone with him in the dead of night filled her with excitement.  It was one thing if they were caught in the grounds, but to be caught in his chambers, scandalous.

‘I perhaps should have returned to my own room.’  She suggested as he knelt by the fireplace, poking away at the loose ash before carefully adding more logs.

‘Nonsense.  You would have spent much longer out in the rain and could have caught a chill.’  He dusted his hands together as he got back to his feet.

‘That would be unfortunate.’  She agreed with a shy smile as he approached.

‘Come, warm yourself, sunbeam.’  He took her hands and pulled her towards the fire, walking backwards.  ‘Your hands are like ice, sweet.’

She shivered as the air got warmer.  ‘It was quite cold.’  She reminded him as he reached up to unbutton her cloak.

‘You will be warm in no time.’  He promised her as he undid the final button, his eyes meeting hers as the situation suddenly had them both still.  Without looking away his hands pushed the cloak off her shoulders before sliding up her neck to cup her face in his palms, bowing his head to claim her lips in a tentative kiss, so different to any they had had before, Sigyn’s stomach dancing with excitement at the gentle way he caressed her.  She wrapped her arms around him and suddenly the gentle embrace wasn’t enough.  His tongue plunged into her mouth as her hands pushed at his coat, over and off his shoulders as he was forced to release her to remove it fully, her hands grasping at his tunic as his wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him.  She made a soft murmuring noise and Loki swore it shot straight to his groin, his fingers pulling on the tunic that damply clung to her skin until he could reach her flesh, her back arching at his touch.

She gasped and pulled away just enough to speak.  ‘Your fingers are like ice too.’

‘Sorry, love.’  He started to remove them but she reached behind her and pressed them to her flesh.

‘No, it’s good.’  She insisted before kissing him again, her arms back around his neck and pulling him to her.

Loki had never felt more inspired by three simple words, and he pressed his palms fully against her flesh, and she arched into him, making a whimpering noise in her throat, and it wasn’t enough.  He drew his hands up her back, pushing the damp fabric with them, and when she didn’t protest he drew it over her head, throwing it to the floor as he looked down at her, her cheeks flushed with heat and shyness.  She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her pale skin freckled perfection and he wanted to explore each and every one of them.

Her breath caught as he looked her over, his eyes soft with wonder, yet she felt self conscious.  They had never been alone long enough anywhere private before for this to be a possibility, but suddenly it was here and Sigyn didn’t want to disappoint him.

‘You’re magnificent, Sig.’  He murmured, before tracing his knuckles down her cheek and on to her neck, and as he went lower she drew a shuddering breath but still didn’t stop him.  ‘If you don’t want this, tell me to stop.’  His hand paused above her breast.

She swallowed, finding her voice again.  ‘I want this.’  She whispered and he sighed with relief, but instead of his hands continuing on their path he pulled his own tunic over his head and pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply as she whimpered at their skin touching so intimately for the first time.  Sigyn ran her hands over his shoulders as though she couldn't get enough of his skin against her, pressing and kneading at his muscles and he crouched, lifting her at the thighs so they were more even in height.  It took little encouragement to have her wrap her legs around his torso and he strode across the room to his bed, putting her down again beside it as he tore his lips from hers.

‘Boots.’  He said simply and she realised they wouldn’t get anywhere until they were gone.  She nodded in reply and hurriedly began pulling at her fur lined boots, which were stuck to her legs due to how wet they had got, as he simply made his knee length ones disappear.

‘That’s cheating!’  She exclaimed as she struggled with the second one and he smiled at her.

‘Here.’  He dropped to his knees and she leant back on the bed as he tugged at it, pulling her off balance as he did, causing her to fall into his lap.  ‘Damn damp leather.’  He complained before cupping the back of her head with his hand and kissing her, making her boot disappear entirely as he did so, his tongue tasting her hungrily.  He stood again, lifting her easily onto the bed as his hand caressed her ribs, his thumb tracing higher until he had her moaning at the faintest touches he was applying to the underside of her breast.

‘Loki.’  She murmured his name against his lips and it was as though it were a spell, captivating him with its simplicity and causing him to strain against the confines of his pants.

‘Make me stop, love.’  He purred into her skin as he kissed his way across her jaw to her neck.  ‘Because I cannot without your say so.’

‘Don’t, don’t stop, please don’t.’  She begged as her hands slid down over his back to trace the edge of his pants.

Her words made him growl into her neck, his lips suckling on her skin until she took a sharp breath ending in a moan.  He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her further onto the bed, his hand moving to the ties on her leather pants and he quickly had them loose, his fingers tracing under the edge of the material as her skin fluttered.  Buoyed by his attention she reached for his own ties, fumbling for a moment until they were finally undone and she was almost surprised when he fell free into her touch, so soft and firm and her instinct to stroke him took over.

A groan rumbled through his chest as she touched him and he yanked at her pants, pulling them down as far as he could before losing his temper and using his power to remove them entirely before moving onto his own as she seemed to be too distracted by trying to drive him mad with her touch.  His pants were gone soon enough and his fingers returned to her skin as she bent her legs, encompassing his hips with her knees invitingly.  His lips tracked down her body to her breasts, kissing, licking and biting as his fingers danced lower until he reached his prize, finding her wet and ready, her hips canting towards him as he parted her folds.  His fingers and lips worked in tandem with great attention as one of her hands clasped at his back, nails biting into his flesh desirably painfully, the other still caressing him, until they were both breathing heavily, Sigyn making small noises of appreciation for every move he made.

When Loki was sure she was ready he removed his fingers from her and guided himself to her entry, nudging carefully as she was so tight he didn’t want to hurt her.  He had no idea if this was her first time but regardless he wanted this to be a memorable experience for them both for all the right reasons.  Sigyn’s hand found his hip as he glided inside her slowly, like he were putting on a velvet glove, a silken motion that had her all but wailing as he filled her, and yet each time she thought she could take no more she was proven wrong, until a deep ache of pleasure marked his journey complete, and he drew back carefully before slipping back inside her, each stroke allowing her to accommodate him a little more.

His lips found hers again as he raised her leg with a hand behind her knee, allowing him to go deeper still until her nails dug into his skin sharply as she wailed into his mouth, and he knew he had found what she needed, what he wanted to give her.  Putting her knee over his hip he slipped his hand between them and caressed that little bundle of nerves that so many men seemed to believe a myth, and he used her responses to guide his fingers as he nuzzled his cheek against hers, wanting her to remember just what he did to her and how he made her feel.  She deserved the best and he was certain he could make this memorable for all the right reasons.

As Loki’s fingers touched her Sigyn had to fight her own body not to try and move away.  The sensation was so intense and unexpected it took her a moment to realise that it was a good one and should be explored not ignored.  She drew up her knee to match the first, allowing Loki more movement and as his unsteady breath fell heavily onto her ear she felt an unfamiliar heat building suddenly within her, like someone had lit a touch paper and something was about to give.  Something inside her seemed to snap and she cried out in surprise, her back arching off the bed as wave after wave blinded her in sheer ecstasy, her body bucking and writhing without her command as the effects tore through her.

Loki watched her as the orgasm took her by surprise and in three more thrusts her body spasming around him took him to his own peak, the groan that fell from his lips deep and free as Sigyn still fought to get a grip with her hands on anything, her fingers convulsing on his flesh as the sensations gave way to a throbbing that seemed to vibrate through her entire body, an uncontrollable pulse that echoed what her body had just been through.

Loki rested his forehead against her temple, his breathing as fast as his beating heart.  He had longed for this day, for his dreams of this moment to come true, and he hoped this was the start of something more for them, for the next step in their relationship, and that he hadn’t somehow ruined it.  He carefully slid free of her and looked down at her, her lips pink, cheeks flushed and expression one of surprise and tiredness.

‘Sig.’  He said, although he didn’t know what to say next.

Her lips curved into a brief smile but quickly dropped again, as though it were too much effort.  ‘May I use your washroom?’  She whispered.

‘Of course.’  He rolled off her and helped her to sit up, watching her as she went into the other room without saying another word.  ‘Damn.’  He murmured, unsure he had done the right thing.  She was quiet, and distant, he had tried so hard to be respectful and to ensure her enjoyment as well as his own, had he hurt her?  He had to know what he had done wrong.  Just minutes later she came back out of the washroom, using the wall to guide her as her legs shook and threatened to deposit her on the floor at any moment.  She reached the edge of the bed and looked at him, beautifully sculpted, absolute perfection to her eyes, even in the dim light from the fire.

‘We should do that again.’  She said breathily and his expression changed from the pensive look he had held to complete surprise.  ‘A lot more.’

‘Truly, sunbeam?’  He held his hand out to her, drawing her back onto the bed.

‘Definitely.’  She nodded as he arranged the furs around them and pulled her to him.  ‘If you want to, of course?’

‘Nothing would please me more than holding you in my arms every night hence.’  He kissed her forehead.

‘Good.’  She leant up on her forearms and smiled at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips.  ‘I have this sneaking suspicion I might be in love with you, my prince.’

‘The feeling is mutual, petal.’  He promised her, his heart light at her words.  Nothing was ruined, he had done no damage to their relationship, and she thought she loved him.  This could well be the happiest night of his life.

Several rooms away Thor watched the storm from his balcony.  The rain had been heavy, even for this time of year, the lightning intense and the thunder cacophonous enough to overshadow every sound in the kingdom.  A small smile spread across his face as the downpour finally began to ease.  That should be long enough.  He pushed away from the balcony and returned to his bed.

‘You’re welcome, brother.’  He murmured to himself as he settled down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! It was Thor's doing! Sneaky little bugger! I almost didn't add that part, I stayed up until gone midnight finishing this off and when I woke up this morning I thought, nope, Thor did it, and immediately added it on the end!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, I am next planning on writing either the live streamed bachelorette party (because what could go wrong?) or Sig and Loki take the twins to the zoo. Anyone have a preference which I write first? One will be, well raunchy I guess if I throw in strippers, and the other will be funny. Hit me up and let me know!


	78. Epilogue 6 - Back a few months to Loki and Sigyn's Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the bride- and groom-to-be go out with their respective friends to celebrate what the Midgardian's regard as 'one last night of freedom', leave it to technology to make a mess of this time honoured tradition...
> 
> Alternatively...  
> Darcy makes a faux pas or two...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be throwing out an epilogue at the day a moment! Hope you enjoy this one! Deni and I went through some ideas to have happen at the party and this is what I came up with!

‘I do not see why you desire to spend the evening at an establishment with a good many scantily clad men you can only look at when you could stay home with me and touch all you like.’  Loki wrapped his arms around Sigyn’s waist where she stood at the mirror fastening her necklace under her hair.

‘This from the man who I happen to know has a VIP room booked at one of the more exclusive lap dancing clubs in town?’  She gave him an unimpressed look in the mirror.  ‘Where we are going the men are merely shirtless waiters.  You are going to be shoving bills in the underwear of complete strangers.’

‘If you stay home I won’t go.’  He swept her hair to one side and kissed across her shoulder.

‘Nice try, Mischief.’  She pulled away from him and went to the bedroom door, opening it fully.  ‘Darcy, he’s trying to talk me out of it again!’  She yelled at the top of her voice.

‘Nooooo!!!!!’  Came Darcy’s shout back and before Sigyn had even made it back into the room she came racing down the hallway with her shoes in her hand.  She had ditched her glasses for the night in favour of the contacts she rarely wore and with the smoky eye make up and red lipstick she looked stunning, and that was before you reached her figure hugging little black dress.  ‘Don’t you dare, mister!’  She waved her finger at Loki as she stalked into the room.  ‘I have been planning this night for two months!  You let this girl have her last night of freedom!’

‘And if she does not want to go?’  Loki asked simply.

‘I want to go.’  Sigyn argued as she fastened her earrings in place.

‘Are you quite certain?’  He gave her a skeptical look.  ‘If you go I will have no choice than to go and spend my evening with a selection of half dressed women.’

‘Nice try.’  She smiled at him as she picked up her bag.

‘Quit trying to talk her out of it!’  Darcy punctuated every word with her fist into his arm.  It didn’t faze him but it made her feel better.

‘Very well.’  He approached his bride to be.  ‘You are taking a coat?’

She screwed up her nose at him.  ‘It’s warm out, I don’t need a coat.’

‘On the contrary, you definitely need something.’  He curved his hands in the air and created an ankle length black coat, holding it out for her.

‘No.’  She said simply.

‘It would not do to have you suffer from exposure, and that dress does not cover enough to keep you from the elements.’

‘It’s not the weather elements you are worried about and I am not wearing a coat.’  She complained as he stepped towards her and tried to drape it over her shoulders but she waved her own hand and made it vanish.

‘I won’t let anyone touch Sig that she doesn’t want to have touch her.’  Darcy promised.  ‘Just let go of the damn apron strings for one night!  She looks awesome!’

Sigyn smiled.  She was rather pleased with how she looked.  The dress was black and sequinned, falling above her knee in layers of pleated chiffon, a simple belt at the waist and round neck.  It was shorter than she normally wore and her wedge heels made her legs look longer than they were.  ‘Thanks, Darce.  You’re looking pretty fantastic yourself.’

‘Oh, this old thing?’  She said dismissively, knowing Sig had been with her when she bought the dress.

‘You both look beautiful, however I would make one change.’

‘Here we go.’  Sigyn rolled her eyes as power danced over her skin and the dress changed from black to green, the subtle sequins becoming gold and more plentiful, her shoes the jade green to match.

‘This way people will be reminded who you belong to.’  He smiled at her smugly.

‘Really?  Because that works both ways.’  She snapped her fingers and he looked down as his shirt was covered by a bright pink t-shirt emblazoned with “Future Mr Sigyn”.

He looked down at himself and pulled on the material.  ‘I cannot go out in this.’

‘Sure you can.’  Sigyn picked up her bag.  ‘The spell on it won’t break until midnight.  Don’t wait up.’  She grinned as she walked past and joined Darcy at the door.

He frowned as they left.  Spell?  He tried to remove the shirt but it wouldn’t budge, it was welded to him with power and he couldn’t get it to move no matter how hard he tried.  ‘Sig!’  He yelled, heading to the door.  ‘Sig!’  He reached the common area where Steve and Thor were already waiting.

‘The ladies have just left.’  Thor informed him, looking over his brother’s attire.  ‘Is there a dress code I am unaware of?’

‘Sig put it on me and now it won’t come off!’  He complained, trying to shift his clothes into his armour, anything to get out of this ridiculous t-shirt, but it wouldn’t work.

‘Can you put something over the top?  A jacket?’  Steve asked, covering his smile with his hand.

‘I may have to.’  He growled in frustration.

 

Hours later and both parties had staked their places at their chosen venues.  Darcy had set up her camera to record the events, which she had promised would be heavily edited before it went online.  All The Avengers ladies were present, no one wanted to miss this, along with Sigyn’s mom, cousins, Sif and several of the X-Men.  She had been given a tiara with a veil attached and a sash stating “Future Princess Of Asgard” which only made her laugh as it reminded her of the t-shirt she had virtually cursed onto Loki.  Drinks were flowing, Tony had put on limos for the night so no designated drivers, and Darcy was just double checking the camera was still running before one of her surprises was brought out.

‘Okay!’  Darcy came back to the table and grabbed one of the shots she had lined up.  ‘Next on the agenda!’

‘How much more can there be?’  Sigyn asked in desperation, having already been put through various challenges and games, not to mention being made to drink twice as much as everyone else due to her improved constitution, and having to pay a forfeit of taking a double shot every time she said Loki.

‘Just a few more.’  Darcy turned her to face the camera.  ‘We need to see the look on your face when you see it!’

‘Well, it’s an it.’  She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

‘Bring it out!’  Darcy yelled and the double doors to the staff area opened, and being pushed out on a trolley was a four foot ice sculpture of Loki wearing nothing but his helmet, in the most dramatic pose she could ever imagine, one hand on his hip, the other thrown out before him, his back arched and head tilted back, one leg bent at the knee.

‘Oh my God.’  Sigyn dropped her head into her hand as all the women laughed.

‘Yes, he is!’  Darcy grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.  ‘Now, we need to know, just how anatomically accurate is it?’

‘No, no, no.’  Sigyn blushed furiously.

‘Oh, come on!’  Darcy encouraged her and Sif joined them at the sculpture.

‘We do need clarification.  If this is accurate, well, I have been underestimating him for a very long time.’  Sif added.

Sigyn sighed and looked over the ice sculpture, in particular the part the girls were most interested in.  ‘Okay, it’s not bad.’  She admitted and turned to smile at Darcy.  ‘Bit on the small side.’

‘What?’  Darcy gasped, knowing she had ordered it specifically to be what she considered on the large side.  ‘You have to be kidding?’

Sigyn shrugged.  ‘What can I say, even to scale it’s not big enough.’

‘Maia!’  Her mom called over from the table and she turned to face her.

‘They wanted to know.  It’s not my fault Darcy was right about giant in the sheets.’

‘Jeez, how do you walk?’  Darcy muttered.

‘Carefully.’  Sigyn assured her.  She had been to enough girls nights now to know that sometimes you just had to be blunt and honest with Darcy, she just wasn't used to being the centre of attention.

‘You should totally lick it.’  Darcy grinned at her.

‘I’m not licking it, you lick it!’  She laughed.

‘Okay.’  Darcy passed her her glass.  ‘This is my only chance at this so, hell yeah!’

 

Loki was unsure as to the point of this ritual.  Certainly the girls who paraded themselves to the group were attractive, and good at what they did, but it was not his idea of a good time.  Tony certainly seemed to know the etiquette and was constantly shoving bills into Loki’s hand in the hope of getting him to put them somewhere scandalous.  The closest he came was handing a pile of cash to a tall blonde and inviting her to show Captain America just what he fought in the war for.  The look on Steve’s face was completely worth it.

The room was luxurious with various chairs and raised platforms, some with poles, and even a cage in the corner, and a TV on one wall showing various entertainment channels, some adult, some comedic, and it was when he next glanced at the screen he spotted someone he recognised on one of the small boxes.

‘Why is Sigyn on the TV?’  He asked loudly.

‘I’m sure it isn’t Sigyn.’  Thor said from his other side.

‘No, the third from the right on the bottom row.  That is Sigyn, I would know her anywhere.’

Tony went up to the TV and looked closely.  ‘Yeah, that’s her, and Darcy and Sif by the look of it.  And a really naked ice sculpture of you, Mayhem.’  He pressed a couple of buttons and the small screen expanded to fill the entire TV, the logo for Darcy’s live stream appearing in the bottom corner.  ‘Oh man, we have a front row seat to the bachelorette party!’  Tony grinned at them all.

‘Turn it off, Tony.’  Steve said.  ‘Let’s not spy on the girls.’

‘God, no.  Leave it.’  Clint said as he joined Tony down the front.  ‘This should be funny…wait, what’s Darcy doing?  Holy shit!’  He laughed as Darcy leant forward and pressed her tongue to the ice sculpture’s manhood as Sigyn shook her head in despair.

‘How do we get sound on it?’  Sam asked.

‘On it.’  Tony replied, playing with a few more buttons.  ‘Hey, could one of you girls get the music turned off in here?  Thanks.’  The dancers looked between one another in confusion and shrugged, one of them going to get the music turned off.

‘Is she…stuck?’  Scott asked as he joined the others at the screen.

‘Sure looks that way.’  Tony smirked as he watched Darcy trying to talk with her tongue stuck to a penis made of ice.  ‘Hey, Blitzen, you ever had that happen with Sigyn?’

‘Hilarious.’  Loki said as he and Thor joined all the others.  ‘But no.’

‘Pity, that’d be a hell of a story.’

‘As will this be, I don’t doubt.’  Thor said as Jane appeared on the screen, obviously horrified by Darcy’s situation.

 

‘What were you thinking?’  Jane asked as Sigyn headed towards the bar and ordered a coffee.

‘I wath thinkin’ ith woulg be fuggy.’  Darcy said with some difficulty.

‘You’re supposed to be smart!’  Jane got underneath and had a look at how her friend was well and truly stuck to the sculpture.

‘I ang thmart.’  She replied.

‘Here.’  Sigyn had added a lot of milk to the coffee so it wouldn’t scald and used a teaspoon to pour some onto Darcy’s tongue around the sculpture.

 

‘Ooooooo.’  All the men cringed at the thought of hot coffee being poured on delicate parts.

‘That’s harsh, man.’  Sam said.

‘Less harsh than ripping her taste buds off.’  Steve said as Darcy finally got free, took the coffee off Sigyn and drank it to relieve herself of the freezer burn.  ‘Do you think they do this kind of thing at girls night?’

‘Licking ice effigies of Loki’s dick?  Maybe.  Darcy says they’re pretty wild.’  Tony shrugged.  ‘Can’t wait to see what they get up to next.’

‘Do you think they are aware that they are broadcasting live to the entire world?’  Loki asked in concern.

‘Doubtful, look at how many empty shot glasses are on the table.  We’ll be lucky if they remember where they live.’

‘I’m going to warn her.’  Loki took out his phone but found he had no signal.

‘Disabled for the night.’  Tony informed him.  ‘You’re supposed to be free for this last night, not calling the missus.’

‘I think this situation is a little out of the ordinary.’  Loki’s eyes went back to the screen where he could see Sif snapping one of the fingers off the sculpture and putting it in her drink.

‘Damn right.  Who wants nachos?’  Tony asked, looking around.

 

‘Let’s not do that again.’  Jane suggested as Darcy wiped her chin where she had drooled.

‘It was kinda fun.  You ever had that happen for real?’  Darcy turned back to Sigyn.

‘Thankfully no.’

‘But you’ve seen him in his full Jotun altogether, right?’

‘Oh no, this again.’  Sigyn sighed.

‘What’s a full Jotun altogether?’  Her mom asked.

‘Like altogether altogether, but blue and cold.’  Nat explained.

‘Well…’  Sigyn didn’t need to say any more, her face told them everything they needed to know.

‘You have!  You’ve rocked the full Jotun experience!  Yes!’  Darcy held up her hand for a high five which Sigyn reluctantly reciprocated.

‘It’d be stupid not to utilise all the tools at our disposal.’  She shrugged.

‘Speaking of tools at your disposal.’  Darcy waved across the room and Sigyn turned, her jaw falling open.

‘Darcy, why is there a man dressed like Cap heading this way?’

 

‘Why is there a man dressed like Steven joining their party?’  Loki asked in confusion.

‘Ohhhhh stripper.’  Clint coughed.

‘What?’  Loki demanded.  ‘I do not recall agreeing to this!’

‘Relax, it’s all part of the bachelorette experience.’  Sam told him, but Thor was watching his brother carefully, spotting the signs of anger as they built in him.

‘Perhaps we should turn it off.’  Thor suggested and was pretty much booed into silence.

‘Now what are they doing?’  Loki moved closer to the screen to see the ice sculpture being wheeled away and a single chair being put in the centre of the floor.  Darcy and Nat were all but forcing a reluctant Sigyn into the seat as all the other women gathered around.

 

‘Oh no, guys, I said no strippers!’  Sigyn protested as she found herself sat in the middle of the floor.  ‘You’d better edit this out, Darcy Lewis!  Loki will kill you!’

‘He’ll never know.’  She promised as the background music that had been playing stopped and a fanfare began.

 

‘Oh no.’  Steve buried his face in his hand as he realised what was about to happen.

‘Oh no, what?’  Sam asked.

‘I know that music.’

 

Sigyn’s cheeks flamed red as Star Spangled Man With A Plan begun playing through the club and the Cap impersonator started marching on the spot with his replica shield over his arm.  Her friends were whooping and clapping along to the music and the performer, yes, performer, not stripper, okay, stripper, spun the shield to one side and began removing his gloves.  Darcy had spent a lot of time finding the perfect gentleman entertainer for their evening and this man had come not only highly recommended but with party games thrown in.  She had been looking forward to seeing Sigyn’s face for weeks.

“Cap’s” shirt went next and while he was very well formed he still wasn’t quite as buff as Steve, but as he gyrated his way closer to Sigyn she got a look of panic on her face.  He put a hand on the back of her chair and leant over her, lowering himself up and down on her lap without touching and he spoke quietly as he did.

‘Don’t worry, ma’am, you won’t do anything you don’t want to.’

‘You’re damn right I won’t.’  She replied.

‘Just put your hands on my hips and I’ll get you through this.’

‘No.’

‘It’s all part of the fun.  You trust the Captain, right?’  He said cheekily.

‘The real Steve Rogers, yes.’

‘Well, he’s not here, so I’ll have to stand in.’  He took her hand and pressed it against his hip.

She screwed up her face as Darcy whistled loudly.  She didn’t think she’d ever been so embarrassed in her life, and no amount of alcohol could have prepared her for this.

 

Loki watched in horror as a Steve lookalike gyrated over his future wife, pulling her hand onto his hip despite her obvious discomfort.  He couldn’t watch it anymore, and he certainly wasn’t going to stand for some cheap impersonator touching her.  He went for the door, determined to find them and put a stop to this, but Thor’s hand fell on his shoulder.

‘Brother, it is all in jest.’

‘It is degrading.’

‘It’s normal behaviour at one of these things.’  Tony called back.

‘I’m putting a stop to it.’  Loki said firmly.

Tony shared a look with Thor.  ‘You know what, let’s crash the girls’ party.’  Tony grinned.  ‘Front row seats instead of a stream.’

‘Do what you must, but I am going.’  Loki pulled out of Thor’s grip and carried on, the men all following him, Tony casually bringing up the live feed on his Stark Phone as they went for the car.

 

The stripper finally finished his act, left in just his red boots, helmet and a stars and stripes g-string.  He had finally convinced Sigyn to play along, just a little, and he seemed like a nice guy who just happened to have an interesting way of paying the bills.  He had photos taken with various girls from the group, letting them hold his shield, before he set up a game for them.

‘Okay, girls, the aim of the game is to keep the ice cube moving.’  He held up an ice cube in the shape of a penis, at least three inches long.  ‘But, no hands, keep it going around the circle.  If you drop it, or use hands, that’s a forfeit, if the cube melts or you swallow it, forfeit.’

‘What’s the forfeit?’  Jane asked from her place in the circle between Wanda and Pepper.

‘Jello shot off Cap’s abs.’  He smiled at her as he took his place in the circle beside Sigyn.  ‘Bride to be goes first.’  He put the ice cube in his mouth and held it between his lips so just the tip showed.

‘Loki will kill all of us.’  She mumbled.

‘Only if he sees it.  Which he won’t.’  Darcy promised from beside her.  ‘Now suck that dick!’

‘Jeez.’  She whispered as she leant forward, having to go on tiptoes and rest her hand on “Cap’s” stomach for balance to be able to reach.  She wrapped her lips around the cube but he didn’t relinquish it and winked at her before pushing the cube into her mouth with his tongue, making sure it brushed her lips.  If Sigyn hadn’t had a mouth full of ice she would have given him what for.  She turned around and offered the cube to Darcy who took it with her teeth before turning to Maria Hill.

 

‘Well, damn.’  Tony said as he watched Darcy and Sigyn all but kiss before Darcy turned and did the same to Maria.  All the men had halted at what they saw and it was as the stripper leant in to say something to Sigyn that she spotted Loki across the room, his eyes dark and angry.

‘Oh shit.’  She muttered as she set off through the circle and out the other side.

‘Sig, where are you…uh oh.’  Darcy said as she noticed where she was heading.

‘What are you guys doing here?’  She asked in general but walked straight up to Loki and smiled up at him.

‘We wanted to join in the fun.’   Tony said, passing her his phone that was still running the live stream.

‘Wait, is that…DARCY!’  She spun angrily before stalking back across the room to the camera.

‘What, what happened?’

‘We’re live!  That’s what happened!’  She shouted.

‘Oh fuck!’  Darcy pulled the plug on the camera immediately.  ‘I swear to every God in this room I did not realise, I am so sorry!’

‘Tony had it on his phone!’  She hissed.  ‘Which means Loki has probably seen everything!’

‘Just from when the assistant formerly known as intern got her tongue stuck to the ice giant’s cock.’  Tony pointed out.

‘I’m so, so sorry.’  Darcy repeated, ignoring Stark as the men filtered down into the area they were using.

Sigyn sighed, long and deep.  ‘I’m going to have to fix this, I so am.’  She looked across the room where Loki was giving her very serious eyes.

‘It was my fault, let me talk to him.’

‘No, I’ve got it.’  And she headed back towards him.

Meanwhile Steve drew level with his impersonator, glanced over him and nodded.  ‘Not bad, kid.  But your parting is on the wrong side.’

‘Uh, thanks, Captain America.’  He said in sheer awe that most of The Avengers had arrived.  He hadn’t even realised these were the female Avengers, but now he recognised them, and more importantly, recognised the bride to be, and her future husband.  ‘I’m just going to get my things and go.’

‘Don’t do that on our account.’  Tony smiled at him.

‘No, I think they’re good.’  He picked up his clothes and shield, made his excuses and left.

‘How much did you see?’  She looked up at Loki as his eyes fell upon her and she realised the darkness in his eyes wasn’t quite all anger.

‘You need reminding who you belong to.’  He growled, taking her by the elbow and marching her towards the bathrooms.

Sigyn’s cousins noticed and started to go after them, worried by the exchange but Jane and Nat stopped them.  ‘Trust me, this isn’t a problem.’  Nat assured them.  ‘We just might want to turn the music up.’

Loki pushed Sigyn into the ladies room and spun her so her back hit the door hard before his lips were on hers.  There was nothing gentle in the kiss, it was rough and angry, and his hands found his belt and zipper before he pulled his lips away.

‘It is not wise to make me jealous, love.’  He growled before his hands reached for her dress, slipping underneath to pull the side of her underwear hard enough it ripped and he let it fall to the floor.

‘Wholly unintentional.’  She murmured as his lips found hers again, his hands finding her thighs and lifting her off the ground.

‘But it still happened.’  He lined himself up at her entrance and slammed his way inside her with no preliminaries and she gasped at the sudden invasion.  ‘Say my name, girl, tell them who you belong to.’

‘Loki.’  She said quietly as he pounded her into the door, his flesh pummelling hers.

‘Louder.’  He demanded.  ‘Let the entire place know you are mine.’

‘Loki!’  She cried out as his fingers dug into her flesh, his harsh pace rapidly bringing her close to the edge.

He almost lost it as her words echoed in the tiled room but he slammed into her again and again until she was quivering and gasping with pleasure and as he felt his body about to peak he cried out once more.  ‘Say my name!’

‘LOKI!  Loki!  Loki!’  She repeated his name over and over, a scream at first that came down and stuttered as her orgasm took her by surprise, and when he slammed her into the door he followed her over the edge, groaning as he shuddered, filling her completely with every rut of his hips.

Their breathing was erratic and he lifted her to sit on the sink unit, sliding free of her as he leant heavily with his hands either side of her knees.

‘You’re kind of fun when you’re jealous.’  She smirked at him and he raised his head to look at her.

‘Kind of?  Dear one, if that is only kind of fun something is very wrong.’

‘Really fun.’  She amended.  ‘Maybe I should make you jealous more often.’

He straightened enough their eyes were level.  ‘Dove, do not try me, for the power you possess upon saying my name will only go so far.  Next time I may have to give you a more…severe punishment.’

‘Promises promises.’  She leant forward and kissed him.  ‘What say we get out of here and you can punish me thoroughly?’

‘You would abandon your own party for me?  Very improper, petal.’

‘You taught me improper could be fun.’  She shrugged.

‘Indeed I did.’  He smiled at her before rearranging his pants.  ‘Very well, let us depart from this place and make our own magic at home.’

Twenty minutes later Darcy looked up at Nat from where they were sipping shots.

‘They aren’t coming back, are they?’

‘I don’t think so.’  Nat grinned.  

‘Damn, and we were so close to have a normal party with no emergencies!’

‘I wouldn’t call angry bathroom sex an emergency.’

‘You didn't hear the screaming.’  Darcy said, knowing that both Loki’s demands and Sigyn’s cries would stay with her for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I might have had a little inspiration for the bathroom scene with Loki's ComicCon appearance, yelling 'say my name!' like he expects my panties to fall off! Hah! It certainly worked on Sigyn!


	79. Epilogue 7 - Or What Happened when Sigyn Finally Had Time To Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events with Theoric have come to a close, Sigyn's emotions of the entire situation finally get the better of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra, this is entirely for you! It's angsty, and I made myself cry both when I wrote this and edited it! I hope you aren't disappointed!

After eating the Golden Apple, Sigyn and Loki had decided to retire.  She was exhausted from her ordeal and Loki even asked if she would prefer it if he found somewhere else to sleep for now, knowing he may have damaged her trust enough that she may not want him there when she felt so vulnerable, but she asked that he stay and hold her.  He was more than happy to oblige and she put on her own pyjamas, which she hadn’t worn for some time and Loki had never seen, and he put on his lounge pants.  He held her to him and stroked her hair, kissing her forehead as he whispered sweet words of both his love and assurance, but it was he who fell asleep first, and only then did Sigyn let the tears slowly begin to leak from her eyes, for the emotions to get the better of her.

So much had happened in the last two day, or was it three?  Hel, two weeks.  But the last two days especially.  She had too much information and her brain wasn’t sure how to process it.  She had, she thought, so far, handled things very well; her romance with Loki, the reveal of her reincarnation, her hold over her power, and all the memories that had returned, particularly the last one of just what her death had also meant.  She swallowed hard and carefully removed Loki’s arms from her, knowing he was deep in sleep already, recognising the pattern of his breathing and that his hands had loosened their grip.  Slipping from the bed she silently went out into the living area, needing to be by herself, needing to have her meltdown, knowing it was coming, but wanting to be alone.  Loki had apologised for hurting her, with that damned foolish notion of protecting her, and she had accepted his apology, agreed that she wanted to be with him, and she didn’t want him to feel any more guilt than he already did, but she needed this out of her system.  She considered calling Darcy, she had said she would be there, if she needed her, but she just wanted to get through this, get it over with and move on.  She knew a good cry, while not a cure all, could help.

She took herself out into the living area, ignoring the lights, found a box of tissues and curled up in the armchair that faced away from the bedroom door.  The tears continued to flow unbidden and eventually sobs joined them, which she tried to silence with her hand over her mouth, but it only seemed to make it worse.  She really didn’t want to wake Loki so she got up again, grabbed the box of tissues, and headed for the door, not caring where she went, just away, somewhere no one else would be and no patrols would pass through, and she thought she knew just the place.

Loki rolled over, Sigyn no longer in his arms, and he automatically reached for her, needing her back in his grasp, but he came back empty.  His hand groped around her side of the bed before his eyes finally opened as his brain processed something was wrong.  He leant up on his elbow and turned on the light, finding her side of the bed empty.

‘Sig?’  He called as he got out of bed, frowning when he got no reply.  A glance at her nightstand showed her phone still there so he went and softly knocked on the bathroom door, calling her name again, and when he received no reply he tried the handle.  It opened, the light was still off.  His stomach turned with worry.  What could have happened?  Where was she?  He rushed back into their room and found his phone, bringing up the FRIDAY interface.

‘FRIDAY, where is Sigyn?’

‘Sigyn is in the Girls Only, No Stinky Men Allowed, On Pain Of Death lounge.’ 

Loki shook his head at the room Darcy had evidently renamed and went for the door.  ‘Thank you.’

Sigyn had turned on one of the sets of fairy lights, grabbed some blankets, and buried herself on one of the couches, curling up tight and finally letting a sob leave her body in a wracked cry.  She sobbed until her head was heavy, her nose stuffy and her eyes sore, but the tears just didn’t seem to want to stop.  She wiped at her eyes and nose, the crying hadn’t helped ease the pain she felt in her chest, it just seemed to have made matters worse.  The sobs had changed to small, gasped breaths, but that was the only difference.

‘Sig?’  Loki’s voice came from the door and her breath caught.  She tried to hold it, not wanting him to see her like this, but she should have known that if he looked, he would find her.  ‘Sig, love, I know you’re in here.’

‘I’m busy.’

He looked around the room for the small, meek voice he had heard thick with emotion and so raw.  Finally his eyes fell on a pile of blankets in the dim light and he narrowed his eyes as he approached.  Surely she wasn’t in there?  ‘Sunbeam?’  He asked questioningly.

‘I’ll come home when I’m done.’  Came the small reply and he realised it sounded as though she were crying.

He crouched beside the couch with the blanket pile, looking at the end nearest the arm.  ‘Sweet, please, whatever it is we can face together.  Please don’t shut me out.’  He pulled back the edge of the blankets slowly and found a pair of feet.  Okay, wrong end.  He moved across to the other and carefully pulled back a few layers until he found red hair, following it until he could see blue eyes and freckles looking up at him through damp lashes and puffed skin.  ‘Dear one, what can I do to make this right?’

‘It’s not about you.’  She pulled the blankets back over her head.  ‘Mostly.’  She added.

Loki tried not to sigh, not wanting her to think he was growing impatient, as he wasn’t, it was out of frustration.  ‘It’s not over Theoric, is it?  Because he deserves not the tears you are granting him.’

She threw the blanket back and gave him as stern a glare as she could manage.  ‘No!’  Then pulled the blanket back again as her lip began to quiver at the look he was giving her, soft eyes and sympathy from a face she loved.

‘Talk to me, darling.’  He said simply.

She sighed in her blanket nest and knew she had to share.  She had wanted to tell him before but never got the chance, and maybe putting it off wasn’t the wisest of moves.  Perhaps she could get everything off her chest at once.  She pushed herself to sit up and took the blankets with her, making Loki realise she was virtually cocooned in layers, and if the tissues that fell out of the nest were any indication she had been here some time.  She looked so distraught and hurt, her skin paler than normal making her freckles stand out, her blue eyes crystal clear and watery.  ‘I needed to come breakdown on my own.’  She said quietly.

‘May I?’  He asked, indicating to the couch beside her and she nodded.  ‘I understand your need, you have had a good many changes in the last week or so, changes that anyone with lesser strength of character would have broken down over a long time ago.  You don’t always have to be strong.’  He tentatively brushed her hair away from her cheek and was relieved when she let him.

‘I have to try to be.’  She said, her voice little more than a whisper.  ‘If I let all of this bring me down I might never recover.  I just need to get this out of my system.’

‘Would you like to share, petal?  Allow me to ease your burden?’

‘I don’t know how to start.’  She choked up again at the thought of having to try and voice to Loki the root of the issue, the fact that she had remembered with Darcy that he was still none the wiser of.

‘At the beginning, love.’  He caressed her cheek as her eyes filled with tears until they brimmed over.  ‘Or the middle, or the end.  Wherever you feel comfortable.’

She nodded and cuddled the blankets around her as he watched her carefully.  ‘I think it’s a build up of everything, plus what I was going to talk to you about, when you told me to leave.’

He let out a long breath.  In truth he had forgotten that she had asked to speak with him, and that he had dismissed it.  Right before he dismissed her.  ‘I’m here now, Sig.’  He promised her and she nodded again.

‘I remembered,’ she let out a breath and it shuddered out of her body almost painfully, ‘I remembered Niflheim, the run up to my death.’

‘The journey to collect the relic?’  Loki asked, checking if that was what she meant.  ‘Or before you left?’

‘The journey, mostly.’  She swallowed heavily.  ‘I fell ill.’

He frowned at her.  He had been unaware of this, obviously as the healer was the only other casualty, and Sigyn’s father had been so wracked with guilt and grief at his daughter’s death it did not matter she had been ill.  ‘I didn’t know that.’

‘Why would you?  I was dead, how I felt meant nothing anymore.  We took our rooms at the inn as planned for the night and the healer checked me over.’  Fresh tears overwhelmed her and she gasped in a breath, her face contorting.  She bit her lip and tried not to make any noise but it didn’t work, even as Loki shushed her and tried to pull her to him.  She kept him at arms length, shaking her head.  ‘She realised I was pregnant.’  Her words came out strangled and the tears overwhelmed her as she dropped her head into her hands and away from Loki’s touch, sobbing loudly into her palms as Loki froze, what she had said sinking in.

‘You…were…’  He managed as a cold hand gripped his heart, squeezing until he was in physical pain.  He stood quickly, although he didn’t know why, he didn’t seem to know anything.  Anguish that even surpassed that which had filled him upon Frigga’s death flooded him as his throat constricted, emotions rolling through him that threatened to overwhelm him.  His power coursed through his veins on the tail of the heartache but its outburst halted in its tracks as Sigyn sobbed behind him.  He turned to her, finding she had curled over herself, her face buried in her hands in her own lap as her body shook with each breath that threatened to choke her.  ‘Sig.’  He whispered and fell back onto the couch beside her, wrapping himself around her back and pulling her against him.  ‘Sig, I’m so sorry.  I’m so, so sorry.’  He repeated as his eyes filled with tears, knowing just how much more he had lost on that fateful day centuries ago, knowing how much she had been through, knowing what they had lost was more than just one another.

‘It was all we ever wanted, and I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t stop it.’  She gasped as she turned to him and he pulled her into his arms fully, her damp cheek pressed to his chest.

‘It was not your fault, sweet, not at all.  We know who was to blame.’  He closed his eyes and held her, his beautiful Sigyn who meant more to him than any other being in the entire world, who had carried this burden of guilt alone at a time when he had hurt her, and he understood her need to cry this out as his own tears flowed unbidden down his cheeks, his breathing shallow as he let his remorse go and in its place allowed gratitude, that after all that had happened he had her back, they had another opportunity at all they had lost and missed.  ‘I am so sorry I was not there with you, beloved.  It has always been my greatest regret, and I promise you, I will never let you go again.  I will protect you to my last breath, because when all is said and done you are the reason I breathe, the reason I wake.’

She leant away from him, taking in his tears in the soft light, the regret in his eyes and she kissed him gently, just the pressing of their lips, and it tasted salty yet sweet at the same time.  ‘I never want to leave you again.’  She murmured.

‘Good, because I will always be here, with you.’  He promised.

They held one another and cried for some time, neither needing to speak again, and eventually they tired and fell asleep in a tangle of blankets and one another.

It was late the next morning when Darcy passed by the Girls Only, No Stinky Men Allowed, On Pain Of Death lounge and was surprised to find the door open.  She peeked inside and saw one of the sets of fairy lights was on, and fast asleep in a pile of blankets were Loki and Sigyn.  Loki was laying on his side against the back of the deep sofa, his arms tightly around Sigyn who was laying on her stomach, her arms pulled in under her, her cheek on Loki’s bicep and her nose pressed to his chest.  They looked so peaceful she decided to let the breaking of the rules slide, just this once, and she was glad they had got their happily ever after.   She pulled out her phone and took a photo of them, she would show them when they woke just how cute they were together, then she tiptoed back out again and closed the door quietly.  She would go and make them hot drinks and wake them.  She still wanted the full story of what had happened on Asgard, having only had the confirmation from the team that Sigyn, and Loki, were both safe and well, and seeing them in one another’s arms meant they had made up.  She was a sucker for a good love story and she was determined the world should know theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More epilogues still to come!


	80. Epilogue 8 - Or A Flashback To The Night Sigyn and Loki Tried To Elope...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back many years, Sigyn cannot bear the thought of having to marry Theoric, even if no date has yet been set, and she decides the time has come to take drastic action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my first ever song fic, although the entire relationship of young Loki and Sigyn was inspired by this one, this chapter in particular I have incorporated lyrics from Evanescence’s song Anywhere. Which I told my bestie Deni to listen to after she read the fic and it made her cry! Whoops and yet win too!

This is probably my first ever song fic, although the entire relationship of young Loki and Sigyn was inspired by this one, this chapter in particular I have incorporated lyrics from Evanescence’s song Anywhere.  Which I told my bestie Deni to listen to after she read the fic and it made her cry!  Whoops and yet win too!

 

 

Sigyn poked her head around the corner of the back staircase she had just taken.  Seeing no one on the small corridor to the archway leading to the training area she hitched up her skirts and ran, not caring that the leather pants she wore became visible when she did so.  She had to be swift and sly or this would be yet another day spent listening to her father and Theoric discussing war and weddings.  The first one bored her, absolutely and completely, simply because they wouldn’t let her make any suggestions, and the second terrified her.  Quite frankly she would rather spend the day mucking out the stables than suffer another day of that.

‘Fandral!’  She hissed, as he was nearest to her, glancing around in case she was overheard.  ‘Fandral!’

He finally looked around and spotted her hiding in the shadow of a pillar and he nonchalantly strolled over, leaning against it but not acknowledging her with anything other than his voice.

‘Lady Sigyn, you are overdressed for sparring.’

‘You know that’s not why I’m here, my friend.’  She replied.  ‘I need a distraction or I will be dragged back to my chambers for a day of civilised behaviour, and I will not go quietly this time.’

‘That is almost tempting to see, did I not like you so much.’  Fandral replied.  ‘I shall give you your distraction if you promise to dance with me just once at the next feast.’

‘If you can tear me away from Theoric you may have as many dances as you please.’  She hissed, stepping back into the shadows as two of the Einherjar passed close by.

‘Very well.’  Fandral pushed away from the pillar and she slipped further down the open walled edge as far as she could go.  ‘Volstagg.’  Fandral greeted him then leant in.  ‘Lady Sigyn needs a distraction, care to aid a damsel in distress?’

‘For our little Sigyn, anything.’  Volstagg replied.  ‘What did you have in mind?’

Fandral replied loudly.  ‘And I say the only reason you have the beard so long is so you can contain all the food you drop during your gorging!’

Volstagg gave him and angry look that was only half feigned.  ‘You whelp!’  He shoved at him and in moments they were scuffling, and with it being out of the practice ring they quickly drew a crowd.

Sigyn took the opportunity to climb through the last opening and drop to the ground, sprinting behind all those gawking with her skirt bundled in one hand, the other on her head holding the ridiculous headdress Theoric had given her.  It was heavy and uncomfortable and once she reached more cover she could remove the stupid thing, as it was attached to her hair in more than one place.  Deciding not to take the risk of being seen she shortcut through the orchard, racing past Idunn as she harvested apples.

‘Good morning, Lady Idunn!’  She called as she ran by.  ‘If asked you have not seen me!’

‘Indeed I have not, Lady Sigyn.’  She called after her with a chuckle as the young woman disappeared from view.

She was out the other side of the orchard in no time and hit the trees of the forest without breaking pace, following a path she knew and yet was not well trodden.  She and Loki had created the path with magic and it constantly looked overgrown but she knew it intimately, both in daylight and darkness.  She reached the first clearing and stopped, pulling at the braids that interlaced with her headdress until they hung loose, four thick cords of auburn, relieving her head of the wretched thing before she dropped it to the floor.  Next she loosened the cord on the back of her dress and as she did so, Loki arrived, walking casually as no one ever asked him where he was going.

‘Mmm, love, you look like you need a hand.’  His fingers folded over her wrists and stopped her progress.  ‘Allow me.’

She let out a long breath, letting him take over until she had enough give to remove the material, pulling it over her head and, picking up the headdress again, she wrapped it in the cloth and shoved it in the end of a hollow log.  ‘Thank you.’  She took the hand he offered her, drawing her to him.

‘Was the fight between Volstagg and Fandral your doing, dove?’  He asked as he bowed his head and placed soft kisses across her cheek.

‘I asked for a distraction, Fandral provided the solution.’  She explained as her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations his lips on her skin brought.

‘At what cost?’

‘A dance at the next feast.’

Loki snorted a laugh and leant back, giving her an amused smile.  ‘You believe Fandral will be able to coax that ox you are betrothed to to relinquish you for a dance?’

‘Fandral seems to think so, and good luck to him, I say.’

‘He will need more than luck.  The man is a menace, you should just let me kill him, pet.’

‘Oh that I had the courage.’  She sighed as Loki took her hand and led her towards their next secret path.  ‘But I cannot in good conscience sanction his death.’

‘You have too pure a heart, Sig.’  He replied as she went ahead of him through the narrow corridor of trees.

‘I believe you will find that is to balance the mischief in yours, my prince.’  She glanced back over her shoulder.  ‘Are we to wander the forest aimlessly until we see fit to return, or do we have a destination?’

‘A destination.  Keep as you are, love.  We will be there soon enough.’

He instructed her to head east, a path she had not taken before, but she trusted him enough to do as he suggested, and shortly they came to a river and the bank was wide enough for them to walk beside one another again, their fingers entwined as the morning sun played over the surface of the gentle flow of water beside them.

‘Just up ahead.’  He informed her and the river seemed to speed up as the terrain grew slightly more rocky, ending in a small waterfall that fell into a large, crystal watered pool.

‘Why have we never found this before?’  Sigyn breathed at the beauty of the place, completely untouched and isolated on all sides.

‘It was magically hidden, by whom I am unsure, but once I established it was safe I saw no point in us not utilising it.’  He swept her up in his arms and grinned at her.  ‘Hold your nose, kitten.’  And he stepped off the rocks.

Sigyn squealed in surprise as she and Loki fell through the air, splashing down inelegantly, still fully clothed, the water tepid and pleasant, yet still a shock.  He swam them both to the surface and altered his hold on her so one arm was around her waist and he kissed her the moment they both had their breath.

‘Isn’t this more fun than, well, anything quite honestly?’

‘You, my prince, are a menace!’  She pushed wet curls out of her face, her legs treading water in time with Loki’s.

‘You cannot deny it is fun!’  He laughed, such a free sound that it made Sigyn’s heart soar.

‘You cannot deny you are a menace.’  She splashed him before pushing out of his arms and swimming across to the bank, walking up the gentle slope where she wrung out her braids.

‘Come back in, sweet.’  He called her.

‘You’ve ruined my leathers!  I shall never be able to subtly replace them, and father is now so dead against me fighting it will be near impossible!’  She complained as she removed her belt.

‘I shall replace your leathers, with nothing more than a wave of my hand.’  He promised as he stalked out of the water towards her, the white tunic he wore over his black leather pants sticking to him enticingly.

‘In the meantime I will endeavour to have these dry in the sun.’  She replied.  ‘You are quite sure we are not going to be disturbed?’

‘Even if whoever hid the place originally returned they could not find it.’  He promised.  ‘Their power does not rival mine and we are quite secluded and safe.’

‘Good.’  She unbuckled her tunic and removed it, looking up to see him eyeing the very wet, very see through pale linen blouse she had on underneath.  ‘I suppose this should dry too.’  She said innocently before unlacing the neck slowly and removing it.  He stayed where he was, as though rooted to the spot, as the blouse were lifted, revealing the many bruises around his teeth marks that had not yet healed from an earlier liaison and his body jolted to attention.  Her ribs and breasts were smattered with them, his own torso almost identical as they both seemed to enjoy the little pangs of pain that went with the wounds, but they were always careful not to leave them anywhere visible.

‘You have the best ideas, dearest girl.’  He finally snapped out of the hypnotism her body caused him and removed his own belt, laying it beside hers as she removed her boots, his tunic going next.

‘I suppose I have some.’  She quipped as she finally tried to remove her pants and glared at Loki.  ‘I hope you have as much trouble as I when trying to remove your pants.  Wet leather is most cumbersome.’

‘Allow me to ease the burden for you.’  He walked towards her, barefoot and bare chested, pulling on the open waistband of her pants until she was pressed against him and her pants were no longer on her but laid in the sunlight beside her other clothes.

‘Thank you, my prince.’  She smiled up at him, letting him kiss her before she stepped back.  ‘Now I can swim comfortably.’  She said as she passed him and back into the water.

‘In the water, out of the water, in it again.’  He murmured as he made his own pants appear with hers and headed back to the pool.

‘What was that, Odinson?’  She asked as she turned to swim away from him on her back.

‘Nothing, love.’  He replied as he reentered the pool.

They swam for a while, playing and laughing, kissing and touching, finally taking to the bank where Loki conjured several blankets, to sit upon and to wrap around their wet skin, and some refreshments.  Sigyn rested her head on Loki’s shoulder as she ate grapes and sighed deeply.

‘Deep in thought, love?’  He asked quietly as they watched a dragonfly hum over the water.

‘Too deep.’  Her voice held an edge of sadness and it made him turn to look at her.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘I’ll miss this.’  She admitted.

‘Miss it?  Are you leaving, sunbeam?’  He gave her a curious look.

‘I may well be.’  She dusted her hands.  ‘I meant it when I said I would leave rather than marry Theoric and it is looking less and less likely that I will find a way out of my betrothal.  I believe the time has come for me to do just that.’

‘You’re actually going to run away?’  He looked at her in horror.  He didn’t want to lose her.

‘I am trying to think of it more as I am moving on.’  She swallowed the emotions threatening to choke her.  ‘I was forced to leave before, start a new life, and I can do it again.’

‘Sig, you can’t be serious?’

‘Deadly.’  Her eyes held so many emotions Loki could not pick just one.  She was determined, her resolve set, and she truly had made up her mind, there was sadness too, but through it all he could see the fear that the thought of the union caused her.  He hadn’t realised she were this scared which meant she had been hiding it from him.

‘Oh my darling, I’m so sorry.’  He pulled her to him in a tight hug.  ‘I did not realise how this was affecting you until now.’

‘Now, Loki, don’t go soft on me.’  She pushed him away.  ‘I have warned you often enough that this was coming.’

‘I thought we would have had a solution by now.’  He ran his hands over her shoulders, still not letting her go despite her obvious attempt to stay strong and detached.

‘As did I, however as one has not presented itself I must leave.’

Loki gave her a long, hard look as he thought.  He could not lose her, no, he would not.  His mind made up he made her a promise.  ‘Then I shall come with you.’

She had been expecting this, and she knew it could not happen.  He was a prince of Asgard, he had a family who would search for him, all nine realms if necessary, but alone Sigyn could remain anonymous, and though it broke her heart to do so she saw no other way.  ‘No, my prince, you won’t.’

He narrowed his eyes at her determination.  ‘As your prince I order you to run away with me.  Marry me, promise you will stay with me always and we will make a new life together where no one knows us.’

‘Loki,’ she started with a small groan but he didn’t let her finish.

‘Don’t you want to be with me, Sig?  Don’t you long to be free?  This way we can be, we can be all we have ever wanted together and more.  Let us be wed, let us start a life, children, and no one telling us we cannot.’

‘It is a romantic notion, my prince, but a childish one.  You would be found in no time, too many would seek you out.’

‘I have illusion on my side, beloved.’  He reminded her as she gave a small sigh, recognising the signs that he was whittling her down.  ‘We will want for nothing and can be safe and together, with our joint power.  Come with me, take my hand and don’t look back.’  He held his hand before her and willed her to take it with everything he had, with his eyes, with his words, with every part of his being, and as a small smile began to grace her lips he knew he had her.

‘You would give everything up for me, truly?’

‘For us.’  He specified as her hand hovered above his.  ‘Be mine for more than just the night and stolen liaisons such as this.  Be mine for eternity, in every way you can.’

He saw her swallow, her eyes finally softening, and her palm pressed to his, fingers curving around it.  ‘Let’s leave here, Loki.  Just you and I.’

His other hand came up and cupped her cheek, kissing her firmly.  ‘Not one regret will you ever feel, sweet girl.  You will be my bride before the next moon.  Let us not delay and go tonight.  We can be halfway to anywhere by dawn and it matters not where, as long as we are together.’

‘Together.’  She repeated as he rested his forehead against hers.  She had been determined not to drag him into this, although she knew he would never have let her go without a fight, nor would he have stopped seeking for her, she hadn’t thought it fair, but he had such a way of convincing her and her heart would have broken had she had to leave him behind.

They returned to the palace under cover of darkness, agreeing to wait until the early hours, taking only that which was important to them so they could travel fast and light, unaware they were being watched on their return.  Not overheard, but the change between them was noticed, blatant to those who knew them.

Sigyn took one thing from her dresser, a gold ring that had been her mother’s, the only thing she truly remembered her wearing as a young girl.  Loki was more sentimental, but he could store away in his vault whatever he wished for a later date, and the things he chose were a book Frigga had bought him when he began his sorcery, a small wooden horse Odin had carved when he told them stories by the fire one winter, and, from Thor, a bracer he had had commissioned after their first true battle bearing both of their insignia.  He had long since outgrown it yet it held great sentimental value.  He dressed simply, a black tunic and pants, very similar to Sigyn’s simple tan leathers, although she had caught her hair fully to her head, and with her hooded cape she would not be instantly recognisable, and they met in a servants stairway, planning on alighting through the below stairs corridors.

‘You’re sure you want to do this?’  She asked quietly as he took her hands in his.  ‘I do not hold you to it, if you wish to stay, or change your mind.’

‘Together, love.  Forever.’  He smiled at her.  He would miss his family, he knew he would, but to live without her, not knowing, not holding her every night, part of him would die, he was sure.

‘I love you.’  She whispered as he bowed his head and kissed her softly.

‘I love you too.’  He squeezed her hand and together they started down the stairs, knowing it was too early for the staff to be preparing for the day ahead, and too late for any of those who had worked late the night before.  They went unnoticed through kitchens and laundry rooms, ensuring the route they took would bring them out the furthest from the palace gates, where the supplies were delivered and few ventured without need.  Several stone steps led up to the courtyard before the gates and Loki checked they were clear.  Nothing moved, no sounds were heard, and he pulled on Sigyn’s hand, encouraging her up the stairs behind him.  Their feet made the smallest of noises, almost silent in their progress across the yard, and they reached the gate uninterrupted, until Loki’s hand fell upon the latch.

A shadow moved to their left and Sigyn raised her hand, power with it, startled and wary as Loki too began to spin, calling a dagger to his hand.

‘Brother, no.’  Thor said simply, and Sigyn let out a breath of both surprise and relief; glad it had not been a guard and yet this somehow being so much worse.

‘Thor.’  Loki said simply, stepping up beside Sigyn.

‘You cannot do this.’  Thor shook his head, his body covered in a deep grey cloak that had hidden him in the deep shadows.

‘We are doing this, and you cannot stop us.’  Loki insisted, reaching for the gate but Thor leant on it, preventing it from opening.

‘I only wish for you to see sense.  Running is not the answer.’

‘We’re not running, we’re walking.’  Loki replied indignantly.

‘You are leaving.  You are running away, eloping, absconding, fleeing, call it what you will, it is all the same.  You cannot do this, either to yourselves or our families.  They will search for you, they will find you, and you will be no further forward from this point.’  Thor said reasonably with no malice or anger, just as a matter of fact.

‘That is untrue.  We shall be married and no one will be able to change that.’

Sigyn watched the exchange between them as it continued, her heart hurting.

‘Father can change that, father could have Sigyn arrested for going back on a contract.’

‘A contract she did not sign!  She is being bartered like cattle!’  Loki hissed.  ‘I love her, Theoric does not, and he shall not have her as long as there is breath in my body!’

‘Loki,’ Thor rested his hand on his shoulder, ‘Mother will be heartbroken, she struggles enough trying to find a way for the two of you to overcome this difficulty, but if you leave it is she who will hurt the most.  You cannot do that to her, and you cannot do it to the two of you.’

‘We can, and we are.’  Loki shoved his hand off him angrily. 

‘Perhaps cannot is the wrong word.  You should not.’  He looked between them.

Sigyn swallowed hard as she realised their chance was gone, that Thor would not allow this.  ‘He should not.’  She said quietly and they both looked at her.

‘Sig, no.’  Loki pulled on her hand so she turned to face him.  ‘Together, remember?’

She swallowed as emotions filled her.  ‘Thor is right, and you know he is.’  She gave him a sad smile.  ‘I cannot wed Theoric and once I leave I am an oath breaker, unfit to reside on Asgard, let alone be the consort of a prince, and as much as I will miss you, I cannot marry him.’  Her voice cracked as she said the last.  She cupped his cheek with her hand.  ‘Stay, my prince, there will be others.’  She released his hand and stepped around them, opening the gate now Thor no longer barred it, and stepping through, trotting down the path and away as her heart broke in a way so painful she had no idea it were possible.

Thor and Loki watched as she walked into the night, down the dirt track that could lead her anywhere in the realms, her power similar enough to Loki she could find a path to another in no time, away from Heimdall’s gaze.

‘No.’  Loki started towards her but Thor caught him around the upper body, preventing his progress.

‘We let her go or we bring her back, brother, you do not go with her, but I promise you this; I will do everything in my power to ensure this marriage never happens, that you and Sigyn get the happy ever after you deserve, but this is not the right path to it.  Which is it to be?’

Loki knew Thor was right, but he also knew Sigyn had her heart set on this being the end of the matter, the beginning of something new.  He let out a shuddering breath.  ‘We bring her back.’  They both broke out of the gate at a run, heading towards the dark figure who continued down the path, neither one daring to call her for fear of alerting the guard.  Their pace was even and quickly reached her, Loki’s fingertips touching her cape…as she disappeared.

‘Illusion.’  He breathed as he glanced around, realising she had used one of the very tricks he had taught her on him, cloaking it so well even he couldn’t tell.

‘Where is she?’  Thor asked, turning a full circle and finding no one in the vicinity.

‘She’s hidden herself.’  Loki said desperately.  ‘She is determined to go, Thor, she will not stay as long as the contract remains.’

‘We need to find her and convince her otherwise.’

‘Sig!’  Loki yelled, the suddenness making Thor jump and he had no doubt they would draw the attention of the guard and he clapped his hand over his mouth.

‘Quiet, unless you wish the Einherjar knowing you planned to elope with the general’s daughter!’

‘I’m quite certain they would not be surprised.’  He pulled away from him.  ‘If she is this good I may not be able to trace her power.’

‘Did you not realise she could do this?  You have practiced your sorcery together for years.’  Thor stated as he tried to start them down the path.

‘She was planning on doing this without me, I believe she only told me out of courtesy as it was.  If that is the case she will have been hiding this ability carefully lest anyone else noticed.’

‘The only ones who may have noticed are you and Mother.’  Thor stated as they reached a fork in the path.  ‘You take the left, I shall go right.’

‘If she is cloaked you will not see her unless she wishes it.’  Loki said as he thought of something.  ‘I have an idea.  You may wish to crouch.’  Thor gave him raised eyebrows but did as he suggested.  Loki clapped his hands and rubbed them together, frowning as he concentrated on calling power.  ‘Let’s see where you are, love.’  He murmured.  He threw his hands out to either side, throwing darts of power that would momentarily cause collapse in every direction, the move one to bring down an enemy force as the ground troops moved in, but it worked, and they heard a yelp to their right and turned in time to see a cloaked figure falling forwards onto the ground.  ‘There she is.’  He said unnecessarily as they started towards her at a run.

The magical paralysis Loki had often used in battle coursed through her, her legs giving as her momentum carried her forward, falling face first onto the dirt track.  She wanted to scream in frustration, or yell at him, but her vocal chords were equally useless and by the time it wore off they were on either side of her, pulling her to her feet as the effects began to clear.

‘Let me go, I swear, Odinsons, I will only leave again without your knowledge!’  She argued as on an unspoken clue they lifted her off the ground so her feet dangled.

‘Sig, please.’  Loki argued.  ‘We both know this is not the answer.’

‘No, Loki, this is not the answer for you!’  She glared at him.

‘It is not the answer for either of you.’  Thor interjected.  ‘You are loved, Sigyn, by not only Loki and myself, but by Mother, and your own father, Sif and The Warriors Three, and all those who have served with you in battle.  If you disappear they will never stop looking for you.  You consider yourself of no consequence when you would be missed more deeply than you perhaps realise, by a good many people who would not rest until you were safely back on Asgard, and while it may pain you, Theoric is among them.  If you think no one would miss you, you are sorely undervaluing yourself, because your loss would effect so many the kingdom would mourn.’

Her eyes filled with tears as he spoke and she swallowed heavily.  ‘Please, Thor, let me go.’

‘We cannot.’  He smiled sympathetically before looking over her head at Loki and giving him a small nod.  They lowered her to her feet but before she could consider her next move Loki bent at the knee and threw her over his shoulder, he and Thor starting back towards the gate as one.

‘Sig, he’s right.’  Loki said as she growled in frustration, trying to find a way down, but his arm was across her legs, holding her to him.  ‘We will find a way around this, we will not allow the marriage to come to pass, but we have to do so responsibly, not act rashly like children.’

‘You promised!’  She punched him as hard as she could in the middle of his spine and he flinched.

‘I acted spontaneously.  We need to be mature, not foolish.’

‘This from the man who keeps offering to kill him for me?’  She squirmed in his arms.

‘Loki…’  Thor looked at him disapprovingly.

‘She will not permit it so it may as well be a jest.’  He tried to shrug but she hampered his movement with her constant shifting.  He sighed as he lifted her effortlessly off his shoulder and onto her feet, taking her by the upper arms and making her look at him.  ‘Sig, please.  You must listen.  As much as I hate to admit it, Thor is right.  We need to reconsider our next course of action much more carefully.’

The look she gave him was hurt, but not at him, at the truth, as it sank in with her what a bad idea this was, for now.  ‘Alright, but know this, both of you,’ she looked between them, ‘if the date grows too near I will do this again, and next time I will not be fool enough to tell you.’  She growled at Loki specifically.

He sighed but nodded, knowing he had perhaps damaged her trust in him slightly but also knowing she would forgive him, eventually, and next time, if there truly were no other way, he would disguise them both, just as she had, and they would walk out of the palace in daylight, when no one would suspect, if she would just trust him again.  ‘Let us return to the palace.’

‘Let us partake in a drink in my chambers, and discuss what we can do.’  Thor suggested and Sigyn nodded reluctantly.  It was the best idea they had.


	81. Epilogue 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the twins' first birthday and the doting parents are taking them to the zoo!
> 
> or
> 
> Loki, no!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been playing with this epilogue for a little while, and I think I'm done. It's not as expansive as I had imagined but I have too many plot bunnies for a sequel as well as another epilogue, not to mention my Bucky fic and my own novels which are published keeping me busy! So here we go, Loki and Sig take the boys to the zoo. Enjoy!

Narvi and Vali were celebrating their first birthday, and to mark the occasion Sigyn had suggested their first trip to Central Park Zoo.  Loki had wished to throw a large party, plenty of sweet treats and games, but Sigyn had put her foot down.  The boys would not truly care what they did, they would not remember, and as long as there were a few photos documenting the occasion it didn’t matter what they did.  The result was all their family, that is Uncle Thor and their adopted Avenger aunts and uncles, and maternal grandparents, would join them later in the common room for cake, but until then it was a trip to the zoo.

Sigyn guided the double stroller through the entry gates and waited the other side for Loki who was bringing their brochure and map.  Both boys were wearing shortie onesies with The Avengers logo, courtesy of self proclaimed favourite-godfather-who-wasn’t-a-godfather-officially Tony, little sneakers and sun hats as the weather was almost as warm as the day they were born.  Sigyn had slathered them both in the highest factor sun cream available as not only were they babies but they were as pale as their parents, both with Sigyn’s freckles, not to mention they were descended from the frost giants.

‘Where to first, my great cartographer?’  She asked Loki as she slipped on her sunglasses.  She was dressed as casually as their sons, but her t-shirt was honouring her husband.  Tony had thrown out merchandise from his marketing department and she was wearing one of their white t-shirts with a pocket on the left breast with a gold print of Loki’s helmet on it.  With her denim shorts, sneakers and simple ponytail she looked less like an Avenger and more like a mom just out with her family, it was, as it always had been, Loki who drew the attention.  He had tried to dress down for the occasion, he really had, but he drew the line at shorts.  Instead he wore a white v-neck t-shirt with a grey suit jacket and blue jeans, and Sigyn had had to argue him into them.  He didn’t necessarily stand out less, perhaps more than he would have in a suit in this weather, but he was still tall and recognisably handsome, his hair now beginning to brush his shoulder blades.

‘Straight on to the tropical zone, or right to the sea lions.’  He showed her the map before crouching beside the boys.  ‘What do we think, little princes?  Sea lions or snakes?’

Vali clapped excitedly at his father’s question but Narvi simply put his foot in his mouth, sucking on the cloth of his shoe.

‘Very well, snakes it is.’  He nodded, getting to his feet.

‘That is not what they chose, that’s what you chose.’  She knew why he had picked the tropical zone and she frowned at him.

‘They are behind glass, sunbeam, they cannot harm you.’  He smirked.

‘I’m not worried about them harming me, I just don’t like them.’  She grumbled as he joined her behind the stroller, wrapping his arm around her as she moved her own to his waist, taking a handle of the stroller each as they often did when out walking together.

‘You fear them.’  He reminded her.

‘They’re…’  She shuddered.  ‘Sorry, me and Indiana Jones are in agreement on this.’

‘You and who?’  He frowned at her as he steered the stroller towards the tropical zone.

‘Oh God, you don’t know who Indiana Jones is?  I want a divorce.’

He rolled his eyes as he shook his head.  ‘Would it not be simpler merely to educate me, kitten?’

‘I suppose.  Movie night tomorrow, see if Steve and Bucky have seen the Indiana Jones movies yet.  Even if they have I don’t think anyone will complain about watching them again.’

‘Very well.’

She released his waist as they reached the entry to the tropical zone.  ‘I’ll go grab a coffee while you boys amuse yourselves with the creepiest creatures known to man.’

‘There are other creatures here besides snakes, love.’

She pulled a face.  ‘You aren’t going to make me see them, are you?  Because if you are, punishment.’  She said warningly.

‘I won’t make you.’  He smiled.  ‘But the boys may pick up on your fear if you do not face it, and become afraid themselves, quite unnecessarily, as you know.’

‘Shut up.’  She frowned at him and went and opened the door for him, knowing he was right and not liking it one bit.

‘I love you, Sig.’  He purred as he walked past her.

‘I said shut up.’  She said as she followed him through and he chuckled.

Sigyn made sure she read the labels for each enclosure before checking it closer, finding the lemurs and frogs much less stressful, but soon enough they came to the snakes.  She took over pushing the stroller and deliberately kept her eyes away from the inhabitants.  This was as brave as she could get and would not only show Loki but wouldn’t make the boys think there was anything wrong.

‘They’re not going to do any harm.’  Loki promised her as he went up to the glass containing the boa.  ‘And you cannot let fear rule you.’

‘I just don’t like them.’  She shuddered slightly.

‘There is nothing to fear, watch.’  Suddenly Loki was no longer in front of her, he was instead on the wrong side of the glass, standing beside the boa in its tree, its head turning towards him, tongue flicking out as it sensed his presence.

‘Loki!’  She squealed in sheer horror, frozen on the spot as her eyes went wide in terror.  ‘What are you doing?’

‘Proving the point, sunbeam.’  He stroked his hand over the snake’s head and turned a smile on her.  ‘There’s nothing to worry about.’

‘You’re going to get arrested, or worse!’  She hissed as Narvi reached towards the glass as though to go to his father in the enclosure.

‘No one else can see me, petal.  Just you and the boys.’

She covered her face with her hands out of fear and frustration.  He was a god, this wouldn’t kill him, he could just beam himself out of there if he had to, but dammit, and if she complained and yelled at him she would look like a crazy person screaming at the animals.  ‘You are such an arsehole.’  She growled, grabbing the handles on the stroller and pushing the boys on to the next exhibit.

‘Don’t be like that, love, I’m doing no harm.’  He commented, petting the boa once more before walking through the wall and into the next enclosure.  ‘The boys like it.’

‘I’m not talking to you.’  She growled under her breath, heading towards the exit.

‘Just let them see there’s nothing to be afraid of.’  He paced her through each of the exhibits.

She stopped, sighed, and looked around, waiting for a couple with a small girl to pass by before she spoke.  ‘If you don’t get back out here the boys will assume it is perfectly normal to teleport yourself into the enclosures with the animals and will cause mass panic when they first do so of their own volition!  You are setting a terrible example, Loki Odinson!’  She spun the stroller so she could back through the door and found him standing in front of her and the stroller, a small smile on his face.  She glared at him.  ‘You can see the rest of the zoo by yourself.’  She snapped as she backed through the doors.

‘Oh, petal, it was a little funny.’

‘Not even that.  For a trickster you are the most unfunny man I have ever met.’  She pushed his hand off her waist as he tried to resume his position.

‘I know you don’t mean that.’  He persisted until she spun on him, poking him in the chest as she spoke.

‘I mean every word.  Showing our children it is okay to endanger themselves is not a laughing matter, and if you think it is then we have a problem.’

He closed his eyes and sighed, she had a point but he was not through making his.  ‘I do not wish our children to be afraid of those who could be their allies.’

‘They are too young to know any different!’  She shook his hand off hers where he was trying to take it in his own.  ‘All you are doing is showing two children with sorcery potential that walking into the habitats of potentially dangerous creatures is fine!  That there really is no point in having a barrier between them and us.  That is a sure fire way of getting them killed!’  She lowered her voice as a group of school children filtered past them with a selection of chaperones.  He already drew enough attention without her yelling at him in public.

‘Okay, sunbeam, I’m sorry.’  He admitted.  ‘But I will find a way of showing them, and you, that there is nothing to fear.’

She growled in frustration and dropped her head.  ‘I don’t want them afraid, but I also don’t want them blasé about their potential and lineage.  They could get themselves into trouble.’

‘I would not endanger our boys, Sig, you know that.’  He assured her, hooking his finger under her chin and raising it so she looked up at him.  ‘Perhaps we should address your phobia first, then there will be no need to worry they may pick up on your fear?’

‘Maybe, I don’t know!’  She took hold of his wrist, planning on pulling his hand out from under her chin, but he realised what she planned and quickly bent to kiss her, his lips suddenly on hers bruisingly as the fight she was putting up left her with a faint whimper.

When Loki was sure her fight had gone he finally ended the kiss but moved his body up close to her, all but pinning her to the stroller.  ‘Let us defeat your terror for the enemy it is, show our boys that nothing in this world is worth fearing as long as there is love to guide you.’

‘Stop it.’  She mumbled.

‘Stop it, love?’

‘Being romantic and reasonable, it’s unfair.’

‘But it is what you need, is it not?’

‘I’m mad at you.’  She scowled up at him.

He quirked her a sideways smile that he knew she couldn’t resist.  ‘Are you?  Truly?’

‘No.’  She said as angrily as she could muster before turning to push the stroller to the next enclosure.  Loki chuckled and followed her.  She never could stay mad at him for long.


	82. Epilogue 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation of Epilogue 7, from immediately after events with Theoric are over and they have had their breakdown about all they lost on Niflheim.
> 
> Sigyn has to come to terms with the side effects of eating the Apple of Idunn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another epilogue that I meant to be funny but turned into something else entirely! Hope you enjoy it!

Sigyn awoke laid on her stomach, face snuggled into Loki’s chest, his arms tight around her.  Her had felt heavy, her eyes were sore, but she knew all was okay, that they had talked and cried and had one another.  She yawned, unsure whether she should try to go back to sleep or wake up further, but when Loki’s arms tightened around her, signalling his waking, she decided on the latter.  His lips touched her hair softly before he pressed his cheek to it, breathing her in as he remembered where they were, in the Girls Only, No Stinky Men Allowed, On Pain Of Death lounge, having fallen asleep in one another’s arms after clearing the air between them.

‘Good morning, sweet.’  He murmured quietly, knowing she was awake, and she nuzzled into his chest.

‘And to you, Mischief.’  She sighed.

‘How are you feeling today?’

‘Like I have an emotional hangover.’  She admitted and his chest rumbled with a small laugh.

‘As much as a good cry can help its effects can be lasting.’  He replied.  ‘Shall we sneak from our hidey-hole and find some breakfast?’

‘That would be good.’

‘Home?’

‘Home.’  She smiled.  She knew he meant the apartment here but home was anywhere he was, anywhere they were together.

He changed them from their sleep wear, her into jeans and a green sweater she knew she didn’t own and him into black slacks and green shirt.  He held the door for her before taking her hand and heading back to their rooms, talking as they went.

‘If you need to talk more, sunbeam, do not feel that just because we had last night does not mean I wish for you to feel you cannot share more.  I have no doubt at some time I will want to talk things over again, and I do not want you to feel you cannot do so in return.  I am, and always will, be here for you, however you need me.’

‘You’re such a Silvertongue.’  She shook her head with a small smile.  ‘But I will.  Thank yo…’  She didn’t get to finish the word as he ducked his head as he turned, cupped her cheek with his free hand and kissed her.

‘Remember?’  He said quietly and she nodded.

‘Always.’  She knew they had a long way to go to recover from everything that had happened but he was trying, she knew he was, and he knew he was keeping some distance, being gentle, not to force the matter and therefore force her, but she equally needed him to know she realised that.  Before he could pull away she threaded her fingers into his hair and drew him back to her, taking his lips with hers for a long, lingering kiss that took him wholly by surprise.  His hand automatically swept around her back, holding her close as he raised their joined hands and held them to his chest.  The gesture was a small one but it meant a lot to Sigyn and she slowed the kiss, separating their lips but not moving away.  Her breath left her still parted lips in a shuddering sigh and she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

‘Are you…well, love?’  Loki seemed uncertain, as though that wasn’t the question he wanted to ask but didn’t have the words.

‘Actually, I feel pretty good, considering.’  She smiled up at him and it brightened him no end, to know she could still smile like that.

‘Good.’

‘And I feel like I could take on anything.  Except you being an ass.’

‘No assery here, sweet.’  He raised her hand and kissed it softly.  ‘It could be the effects of the apple.’

‘I hadn’t thought of that.’  She nodded as it made sense.  ‘Maybe I need a high apple diet.’

‘Or just less stress.’

‘That too.’  She narrowed her eyes, as though she was concentrating.  ‘I wonder how far that goes.’

‘What goes?’

‘The feeling.  The apple.’  She closed her eyes for a second and opened them again, a grin spreading across her face as she stepped back.  ‘Oh, quite far.’

She took her hands back and stepped out of his arms as he watched her carefully.  ‘You’re looking particularly mischievous, love.  What did you find?’

‘A little something.’  She stopped a meter from him and held up her fingers that had been in his hair, between them a room card key.

It was his turn to narrow his eyes.  ‘Where did you get that, petal?’

She bit her bottom lip to stop a laugh escaping.  This meant she had access to powers she never had in this body, and she was still conscious.  ‘Your vault.’  She said in a laugh that sputtered out of her.

‘My…you minx!’  He made a grab for her as she squealed and turned to run down the corridor.

The fact she could access his vault did not worry him, what was his was hers, but to be able to be this playful with her again, to know nothing was too heavily damaged between them, it buoyed his heart immensely and he willingly gave chase as she had a head start.

Sigyn was certain Loki could and would catch her, he always had, and she didn’t mind, tickling and kissing often coupled with a playful berating if she remembered right, but she had to give him a bit of a chase, she couldn’t make it easy.  She had almost made it back to their apartment when she met Tony and Bruce unexpectedly and she swerved around them as they shouted in surprise, and suddenly her body didn’t seem to want to do what it was supposed to.  Her feet seemed to be somewhere else than her mind and she tripped over them, stumbling with a squeak as she fell, managing to roll over her shoulder but her momentum threw her into the wall at high speed, crumpling into a heap with her hips above her shoulders.  Bruce and Tony reached her before Loki rounded the corner and were helping her to sit up.  Her vision swam slightly but she didn’t hurt, just shocked more than anything.

‘Easy, Cherry, you all good?’  Tony asked, with his arm around her shoulders, crouched beside her on the balls of his feet.

‘I think so.’

‘What happened?’  Bruce asked, turning as Loki turned the corner, his eyebrows raising in surprise at the sight before him, Sigyn sitting against the wall, which seemed to bear a significant dent, and Bruce and Tony either side of her, Tony holding her up.

‘Tripped on my own feet.’  She smiled sheepishly.  ‘I’m okay.’

‘Sig?’  Loki dropped to his knees by her feet where her legs were drawn up.

‘I’m fine, really.’  She assured them.

Tony looked at her doubtfully and held a hand up before her.  ‘How many fingers, Red?’

‘Three.  Honestly, I’m good.’

‘Any dizziness or pain you get checked by medical.’  Bruce advised.

‘I will.’  She promised as they helped her to her feet.

‘You’re sure you’re okay?’  Loki asked, holding his hand out to her as she stretched her muscles in her back.

‘Really, I’m okay.  Maybe a little embarrassed.’  She admitted.

‘Nah, that was the most stunning display of klutziness I’ve seen in a long time.’  Tony grinned.  ‘If they gave prizes for it, you’d get first.’

‘How many fingers am I holding up?’  She turned and flipped him the bird, her cheeks scalding red at his teasing.

Tony burst out laughing.  ‘The only one that counts, Scarlet.’

Loki wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.  She was trembling slightly with the shock of having tripped but otherwise seemed to be none the worse for wear, and he led her away, back down the corridor towards their rooms.

Bruce waited until they were out of sight then turned back to the wall.  ‘This isn’t plaster, this is brick.’  He pointed out unnecessarily.  ‘She should not have been able to walk away from that after leaving this big of a dent.’

‘Yeah, I noticed that too.’  Tony said thoughtfully.

‘Do you require healing?  Seems you took quite a tumble?’  Loki checked again as they reached the door and she handed him the keycard.

‘I promise I’m alright, pride dented but that’s all.’

‘You have no need to be embarrassed.’  He assured her as he opened the door, allowing her through first.

‘I just fell upside down into a wall in front of two of The Avengers.  You’re right, that’s not cringeworthy at all.’

‘I’m sure you were very elegant.’  He kissed her temple.  ‘I will be back in a moment.’  He headed towards the bathroom and she set off for the kitchen, planning on making a start on breakfast.  Loki had just started drying his hands when he heard Sigyn scream a curse word, a particularly harsh one, very loudly, and he rushed for the door, tugging it open, to find her standing before the refrigerator, and he couldn’t see what the problem was…until he got closer.

‘I swear, it just came off in my hand!’  She turned wide eyes on him and he realised the entire door was off its hinges, and she was supporting it with her body, her hand still on the handle, the other flat on it, helping take its weight.

‘I’ve got it, petal, don’t panic.’  He came up behind her and helped take its weight, lifting it away and forward.  It wasn’t a light thing and he could only assume shoddy Midgardian workmanship, or…  ‘Love, come sit down for a moment.’

‘We need to do something with the food, get it to another fridge.’  She complained as he pulled her by the arm to the table and chairs, taking the seat beside her as she still protested.

‘The food will keep for a few minutes, darling girl, just listen to me for a moment.’  He looked so serious it made her stop mid sentence.

‘What is it?’

‘Give me your hand.’  He held his up between them and she did as he asked.  ‘Now, try and resist my push.’

‘What?’  She frowned, not understanding.

‘Resist my hand as I put pressure on yours.’

‘Okay.’  She pushed against his hand as his tried to move hers.  She had only had someone have her do this in physical therapy when she once got hurt during training at X-Manor, testing she held no weakness from an injury.

‘And the other.’  They swapped hands, concentration lining his face.

‘I didn’t hurt myself.’  She said quietly as he shifted their hold so it was more like they were about to shake hands.

‘Squeeze for me, beautiful girl, as hard as you can.’  She let out a small sigh but would humour him.  She squeezed and his frown deepened.  She shouldn’t be able to hurt him, but she was doing a damn good job.  ‘Okay, enough.’  He looked up at her.  ‘When you fell you say you fell over your own feet?’

‘Just tumbled over when I swerved around the science bros.’

He leant forward and stared into her eyes.  ‘How would you feel about sparring with me?’

‘What, now?’  She looked at him in confusion.

‘Or this afternoon.’

‘Don’t you remember what happened last time?’  She asked him.  ‘I hurt you.’

‘Marginally.’  He shrugged, his hand coming up to cup her cheek.  ‘When you took the room card from my vault it was a simple thing?’

‘I…suppose.  I could sense your vault was there and it seemed easy.’

‘Which could be the effect of the apple on your sorcery, enabling you to access it easier.  Perhaps your strength has accelerated too.’  He glanced back at the refrigerator.  ‘And your speed.’  He watched as the information sank in and her lips formed a small, soft and tempting “o” and he couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing her.  ‘It is nothing to fear, my princess, but it is something to explore, to aid you learn your limits.’

She swallowed, her brain trying to comprehend that so much more could have changed, and she nodded.  ‘You mean I just ripped the fridge door off?’

‘Perhaps.  The hinges are definitely snapped.’

‘Shit.’  She breathed.  ‘I can feel things differently, like power wise.’  She admitted.  ‘I feel a lot more…’

‘Sigyn?’  He suggested and she nodded.

‘Sigyn.’  She replied.  ‘Asgardian.  What does it mean?’

‘It means things just became a whole lot more fun.’  He smirked.

They grabbed a quick bite to eat and he changed them again into work out wear and they headed to the gym, Sigyn being careful not to open any doors in case she really didn’t know her own strength.  Steve and Sam were already in the gym, bantering as they sparred in the ring, hands bound and Steve holding training pads, encouraging Sam for each hit he gave, giving small tips.  They finished what they were doing before turning towards the door, seeing Loki and Sigyn come in hand in hand.  Steve called a greeting to them and Sigyn turned as though to leave, but her progress was stopped by the fact Loki was holding her hand.

‘No, I can’t do this with an audience.’  She said quietly but he moved to hold her around the shoulder, her chest held to his arm.

‘You’ll be fine, love.’  He said quietly.  ‘Although perhaps this could work to our advantage.’

‘Advantage how?’

‘You’ll see.’  He turned her back around and smiled at the men in the ring.  ‘Steven, I wonder if perhaps you would be willing to aid us.’

‘Noooooo.’  Sigyn turned again, trying to leave but Loki again stopped her.

‘Sure.’  Steve dropped the pads on the edge of the ring and ducked through the ropes.  ‘What can I do?’

‘Sigyn would like to push herself, see what she remembers from the old Asgardian fighting techniques, however I would like to watch and add pointers.  Would you partner her?’

‘No, it’s fine, Steve, really!’  Sigyn argued.

‘I don’t mind.’  He trotted over.  ‘Just let me know what I can do.’

‘Simply protect yourself.’  Loki positioned her in the centre of the mats and backed towards the edge.

‘This is a stupid idea!’  She hissed at him as Steve went and got the pads again, Sam sitting on the edge of the ring and drinking from one of two sports bottles.

‘It’ll be fine, dove.’  He waved his hand towards Steve.

‘You want to warm up first?’  Steve asked as he slipped the pads back on.

‘Yeah, just give me a minute.’  She glared at Loki as she warmed up, a series of stretches and gentle motions loosening her muscles before finally shaking it all out and facing Steve again.  ‘Okay.’  She nodded.

‘I don’t know much about Asgardian fighting styles so if you want to just do a few practice hits first and I’ll try keep up with pad positioning?’

‘Okay.’  She repeated and clenched and unclenched her hands a few times before raising them in front of her, her feet spread in a stance with her right foot forward, then she put her arms back down.  ‘I don’t feel right doing this, Steve.  I can’t hit you.’

He smiled at her encouragingly.  ‘Sure you can, you’re one of us and this is what we do.  Just hit here, as hard as you can, so I get an idea of what you’re capable of.’  He patted the centre of one of the pads so she knew where to aim.

‘I’m thinking of your face when I do this, trouble maker!’  She pointed at Loki before bringing her hands up again.  ‘Ready, Steve?’

‘In your own time.’  He bent his knees slightly and held the pads up for her level with his chest.

‘Fucking men.’  She murmured under her breath before letting it out, concentrating on her target,  before drawing back her hand and stepping into the punch with her entire body, connecting with the opposite pad with so much force Steve’s casual stance gave him no resistance and he flew back several feet before hitting the mat on his back, much to Sigyn’s horror.  She covered her nose and mouth with her hands after gasping so loudly it was almost comical while Loki laughed heartily from the edge of the mats.  ‘Oh, God, Steve, I am so, so sorry!’  She raced over but he was already getting to his feet again.

‘No harm done.’  He smiled.  ‘I wasn’t quite expecting that.’

‘Neither was I.’  She glared at Loki who was chuckling into his hand.  ‘But a certain mischievous someone was.’

‘That was one hell of a punch.’  Sam said as he joined them.  ‘Remind me never to get on your bad side.’

‘Doesn’t seem to have bothered him so much.’  She growled before stalking towards Loki.  ‘Fine, asshole, you want to do this, we do this.  Arm me.’  She grabbed the front of his t-shirt and dragged him onto the mats.

‘Now, now, petal, don’t take it so seriously.  It was just a jest.’

‘That put Steve on his ass!’  She spun on him and held her hand out.  ‘Sword, now.’

‘Whoa, sword?’  Steve stepped up to them with an alarmed look on his face.  ‘I don’t think that’s a good idea.’

‘If Loki wants to test me like we used to on Asgard then this is how we do it, my way.’  She wiggled her fingers to remind Loki of what she wanted and he turned his hands, the replica of her original sword appearing in her palm.  ‘You both might want to step back.’  She said without looking at Sam or Steve and they did so with a glance at one another.

‘You really want to do this, love?’  Loki manifested one of his daggers as he spoke.  ‘We can start slower.’

‘Shut up!’  She snapped at him and swung her sword, curving it in an arc that had him raise his dagger protectively.

‘Oh, this does bring back memories.’  He replied as he blocked every stroke of her sword, allowing her to back him up a few paces before he caught her wrists above her head with his hands then ducking his head to steal a quick kiss.  ‘Does it do the same for you, sweet?’  She growled frustratedly and raised her leg as she sent a burst of power through her arms, taking advantage of his guard being down from the jolt and kneeing him in the stomach so he released her and fell back.  ‘Apparently yes.’  He shook his arms, ridding himself of the remnants of the power she had run through him.

‘She’s going to kick his ass.’  Steve murmured as they watched her again put Loki on the defensive immediately.

‘I don’t know, man, she’s so pissed she might make a mistake, and he’s just toying with her.  He’s testing her somehow.’  He crossed his arms and leant closer to Steve.  ‘Fifty bucks says this ends in really angry sex.’

‘A hundred says they don’t make it out of the gym.’  Steve replied with a small smile.

Sam gave him a mildly disgusted look.  ‘Then why they hell are we still watching?’

‘Because I’m pretty sure the second we leave he’s going to take it further and she really needs to vent some steam.  He might be testing her but she’s probably got a lot of pent up anxiety from the last couple of weeks.  We’re giving her a chance to take it out on someone.  Namely him.’

‘I guess it’s not every day we get to see an Asgardian God get his ass handed to him by five foot three of pent up aggression.’  Sam admitted.  ‘How long do we give them?’

‘About another five minutes.’  Steve looked at him.  ‘Then we put a do not disturb sign on the door and let them “duke it out”, so to speak.’

‘And we put in to have the gym steam cleaned.’  Sam suggested as they turned back in time to see Sigyn kick Loki in the chest easily, but he was evidently done letting her have the upper hand and stood his ground, catching her calf, but she seemed to preempt even that and jumped off her other leg, catching him in the jaw hard enough to make him let her go and she twisted in the air, landing heavily first on one knee then the other.  He was on her before she recovered, his dagger at her throat, her back pressed to his chest as he held her still, and Steve tapped Sam, indicating they should go, silently sneaking from the room unnoticed.

‘I used to be able to stick that landing.’  She panted, her breathing coming heavy, her skin coated in a film of sweat at her efforts.

‘And you will again, sweet one, but I think that’s enough for now.  You should be proud, as I am, of your efforts.’

‘You want me to zap you?’  She pressed her hand against his side and he chuckled.

‘No need, petal.  I think you win this round.’

‘Get off me.’  She said quietly and he carefully let her go, moving back to sit on the floor behind her as she turned and sat herself, facing him.  He was unsure how she was reacting, he knew he had perhaps pushed her buttons too far and too hard but it was a good way to get her to let go.  ‘You won, not me.’  She swallowed hard, knowing she had let her emotions get the better of her, that she had let him rile her to the point where she had just wanted to wipe the look off his face and she knew now, better than ever, that fighting him wasn’t where her power over him lay.  She rarely lost her temper and with him it was just a pointless exercise.  For all her powers were returning, both physical and magical, he was still stronger in both ways.

‘This wasn’t a competition, sunbeam.’  He replied.  ‘We are united, regardless of the situation.  This was just a way of letting you lose your fear, to react naturally and see your true capabilities.  I’m sorry if I pushed too hard.’

She shook her head.  ‘You made me punch Captain America.’

‘All in the name of experimentation, love.’  He shrugged.

‘All in the name of your warped sense of humour.’  She corrected him.  ‘Okay, so say the apple did more than we thought, say my strength has come back, and my magic, what now?’

‘That’s up to you, precious girl.’  He held his hands palm up in a modified shrug.  ‘We need to help you tame them, to save any more incidents like the refrigerator, but you also have to decide if this is something you wish to pursue, to perfect and enhance what you have rather than just gain control of it.  You have the potential to once again be all that you once were, if that’s what you want.’

She drew in a long breath and let it out through her nose slowly.  ‘I’d like that.  My body feels like,’ she raised her hand and turned it, power lighting it effortlessly as though she hadn’t spent the last decade or so being unable to do even such a simple thing, ‘it’s not Maia’s any more.  It’s not black and white.  I have splashes of colour that were Sigyn, that are Sigyn, and they’re blurring, like I don’t quite have the defined lines in place, but they’re there, just out of reach, I just have to find them.  Then I’ll know who I am.’  She looked up at him.  ‘Will you help me?  But maybe not quite like this again.’

He rolled forward onto his knees and crawled towards her, stopping beside her and kissing her cheek.  ‘There is nothing I would rather, dear heart.’

She opened her mouth to thank him then remembered his request, and leant forward, cupping his cheek in her hand and kissing him firmly, just the pressing of their lips but Loki saw this as progress, given how tentative their relationship after the last few days events, and when they parted he looked at her in something close to wonder.

‘What was that for?’

‘Just expressing my gratitude.’

‘You remembered.’  He grinned at her.

‘Took me long enough.’  She smiled in reply.

 

Several weeks and a good many doors later and Sigyn finally had the hang of her newfound strength enough to be sparring regularly, her swordsmanship and sorcery also returning, until she was finally invited to join the team, much to Loki’s chagrin.  He would rather she remained out of harms way but he knew that wouldn’t work now as it hadn’t back when she had chosen to go into battle with them on Nidavellir, and he would be proud to have her by his side.  In fact, it was on one of their battlefields, after liberating some scientists being forced to work for HYDRA, that Loki decided to honour a particularly quaint Midgardian custom of getting down on one knee and asking her to marry him.  Again.  Natasha clipped him on the back of his head as she walked past, telling him this was neither the time or place, but Sigyn didn’t care.  That he had gone through the trouble and was able to conjure up a ring meant more to her than perhaps the team understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, I have just posted the first three chapters of the second part of this series, this time centring on Bucky! What can I say, I definitely have a type! It crosses over in time with this story in a small way.  
> Anyway, it is complete but I am posting a few chapters a day, and you can find it here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9695765/chapters/21883979
> 
> And I am also in the middle of writing a sequel to this story with Loki and Sig! Set when the twins are about 14 months old, it will tell the tale of what happens when Odin asks to meet the boys! Obviously there is a lot more to it than that but I will wait until it is complete to divulge more!
> 
> Guys, I've been rewatching Thor...a lot, anyway, I am now convinced that in the coronation scene there is a definite gap between Loki and Sif, and nothing will get the idea out of my head that that is Sigyn's spot and it is left for her as a mark of respect, and now I'm going to go listen to Into Eternity again and cry! See my pic here! https://uk.pinterest.com/pin/440789882264776123/


	83. Epilogue 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downtime at The Tower and Sigyn is really not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little epilogue I threw together after being inspired by comments by Zany_toon! Disney got me like *feeeeels*

‘Who was it?’  Sigyn stalked into the common areas where Steve and Sam were playing pool, Tony was mixing drinks, Clint was, pointlessly, playing darts alone as no one would play against him, Rhodey was checking out the new mods Tony had made to his “legs”, Wanda and Vision were playing chess and Bucky and Amelia were out on the balcony, but turned at Sigyn’s yell.

‘Who was what?’  Steve asked as he straightened, noting her angry glare and flushed cheeks.

‘Who made the list of movies that Loki and Thor should watch?’

‘We all contributed.’  Clint said, looking at her but hitting a bullseye anyway.  ‘Why, what’s up?  Didn’t like _Lord of the Rings?’_

‘That one isn’t the problem.’  She looked at Rhodey.  ‘Did you suggest anything?’

‘ _The Godfather trilogy_.’  He narrowed his eyes at her.  ‘It didn’t give Loki ideas, did it?’

She waved her finger at him.  ‘You know what, no, not yet.  I’m going to confiscate this damn list and vet it.  Steve?’

‘Don’t look at me, I don’t know what the hell I’m watching half the time.’  He held up his hands in submission.

‘Sam?’

‘ _Jackie Brown, Blues Brothers, The Goonies._ ’  He counted off on his fingers and she nodded.

‘Fine, okay.’  She turned to the bar where Tony was busy, too busy, his head bowed.  ‘Stark?’  She marched across the room but Steve met her half way.

‘What’s happened?’

‘Some genius suggested they watch _The Lion King_!’  Tony burst out laughing and she pushed past Steve.  ‘And I think I know which damn genius it was!’

‘Whoa, hold on.’  Steve caught her arm and realised she was trembling with anger.  ‘What exactly is going on?’

‘What’s going on is I have two grown Asgardians in my living room crying and hugging each other because two goddamn lion brothers fought over who got to be king!’  She yelled as Tony doubled over in laughter.  ‘It was you, you bastard, I know it was!’  She pulled out of Steve’s grip and darted around the bar where Tony was trying to apologise while still laughing so hard no actual words came out immediately.

‘Oh, Red, I’m sorry, honest.  I thought it would be funny!’

She slapped his arm, hard enough to rock him sideways, then grabbed the front of his t-shirt, effortlessly dragging him behind her with her new Asgardian strength.  ‘You’re a dick, Stark!  You always have been!  What the hell else did you recommend?’

‘Nothing!  I mean, nothing like that!  Star Wars!’

‘Conflict with an absentee father?  Really?’  She continued to drag him across the room and Steve once more put himself in her path.

‘Where are you taking him, Sigyn?’  He said calmly as she stopped and glared up at him.

‘I’m going to engage in the Asgardian sport of Stark tossing!’

‘Don’t!’  Steve pointed at Tony as he went to give a smutty retort.  ‘Come on, let him go.  I bet you can think of a much better torture for him than just throwing him off the balcony.’

‘I don’t know, it sounds pretty good about now.’  She growled, turning on Tony as she realised Steve wouldn’t let her throw Tony out of a window.  ‘You owe them.’  She poked him in the chest.  ‘You owe me!  What the hell am I supposed to do with them both in this state?’

‘Take photos?  Ow!’  Sigyn punched him, having to stop herself from hitting him as hard as she now could, and she still had hold of his shirt so on the rebound she pulled him down to her level.

‘Listen up, Tony, because I’m only going to say this once.  No.  More.  Recommendations.  You hear me?  Nothing!  I don’t care if it’s innocent or funny, you are now officially banned from offering pop culture education!’

‘Okay ,Cherry, I’m sorry, really.’  He said as she shoved him back.  ‘You might want to head back though.  I told them _The Road To El Dorado_ too.’

‘Jesus Christ!’  She yelped and set off running back towards her and Loki’s apartment.

Tony turned to Steve with a small smile and was rewarded with a disapproving look, arms folded.  ‘Oh come on, can no one see the funny side?’  He asked and was met with silence.  ‘No one?  Jeez, you’re all humourless.’  He muttered before going back to the bar.  He thought it was hilarious.


	84. Epilogue 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when everyone finally returns to the tower, the new normal begins with Sigyn living with Loki, just one thing is left for her to do...tell her parents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll warn you, my friend just read this epilogue and nearly cried...on a train...I didn't think it was that emotional but hey, maybe it is! You might also notice I have added some additional characters from the X-Men, as they crop up in this one briefly!
> 
> Anyway, over to Sigyn...

Sigyn sat at the desk in Loki's, their, newly repaired room at the tower, the loading circle on her laptop moving in time to the purring ring as she waited for her parents to answer the call.  They tried to speak at least once a month on schedule, more often by arrangement if they could, and this was the first chance she had to do so.  To tell them about her change in circumstances.  All of them.  She wasn't nervous, well maybe a little; telling parents about a new relationship was always nerve wracking, let alone one that would firmly put her in the public eye, but not as nervous as Loki.  He kept wandering in and out of the room, knowing she wanted to introduce him properly, once she had had a chance to soften the blow, so to speak.  As much as she had reassured him they would be fine it still wasn't going to be an easy thing to explain, which was why Charles Xavier was waiting to be called in if necessary.  They trusted him and his word, even if they doubted hers.

The call was answered and she was rewarded with a close up of her dad's shirt buttons as he took a seat, revealing her mom off to the side in another chair, smiling broadly at her.

'Hey, sweetie.'  Her dad grinned as he got comfortable.  'How are you?'

'I'm good, how're you both?'  She asked as she leant on the desk with her elbows, unable to keep the smile from her own lips.

'We're fine.'  Her mom replied.  'Did you redecorate?'

She looked behind her automatically, having forgotten they knew her room at Xavier's so well.  'Oh!  No, I moved.  Actually a lot has changed.  This might take a while.'  She sighed, wondering how to start.  She had laid awake most of the night wondering what she would say, until Loki realised and distracted her into blessed unconsciousness.  But she wasn't nervous.  No.  Definitely not.  'I took another job in the city.'

'You're not at Xavier's?'  Her dad said in surprise.  She had been there for over ten years, not including her college years, and it was as much a home to her as theirs was.

'Nope.  No more Xavier's.  Charles recommended me for this other position and it's sort of spiralled.'  She admitted, feeling like she was grossly under exaggerating.

'More teaching or counselling this time?'  Her mom asked, leaning forward in her seat.  They were always interested in what she was doing, but why wouldn't they be?  She was their baby.

'Neither.  Listen, I need you both to just hear me out, not jump to conclusions, and really not yell at me, because this is one hell of a story.'

Her dad frowned, his brows furrowing in concern.  'You're worrying me, sweetie.  What did you move on to?'

'Erm,' she scratched her neck nervously, 'I kind of joined The Avengers.'  They reacted pretty much as she expected.  Her dad laughed and her mom repeated her words back to her in a slightly higher pitch.  'It's a lot more complicated than that.  You're going to have to give me a chance to explain because it's pretty weird.'

'But Maia, The Avengers?  You mean you're counselling at their tower, not you’re one of them, right?'  Her mom laughed nervously.

'No, on the team.  Which is why I need to explain.'

'Maia.'  Her dad said sternly and she knew he was about to try and lecture her without all the facts, and she was pretty sure she knew what about.  'You aren't exactly in the same pay grade, shall we say, as Captain America, Tony Stark, not to mention they have Thor's maniacal brother working with them!  This had better be some kind of joke.'

Of course Thor's "maniacal" brother chose that moment to walk back into the room and she waved him out again frantically.  Thankfully he took the hint before he was in view of the camera.  'He's not maniacal.'  She said defensively.  'He's actually really sweet.'

'What?'  He laughed unfunnily.  'You've met him?'

She blushed.  A lot.  Her cheeks flamed and she knew they would see it.  She bit her lip and gave them an apologetic smile.  'Yes?'

'She's crushing on him!'  Her mom said in disbelief, assuming that was the reason for the blush.

'Not...crushing, not really.  But that's another part of the reason you need to listen.’  She reminded them pointedly.  They hadn't given her a chance to even start to explain yet.  ‘The last few weeks have been pretty crazy, and I’m really not convinced you’ll believe it, but I have to try make you understand because my entire life has changed.  Everything.’  She raised her hand and coated it in power, showing them the amber glow she had never had control over until recent days.  Her mom gasped, her dad’s jaw dropped open, both bore wide eyes, and she continued to speak into their stunned silence.  ‘Charles recommended me for a position at The Avengers Tower, helping Loki adjust to his new position.  He’s helped me unlock my powers, which is a whole other story, but you’re going to have to get used to the idea he’s in my life.’  She said as she extinguished her hand again.

‘He’s in your life?’  Her dad repeated, his expression unimpressed.  ‘You need to explain yourself, Maia.’

‘I don’t know if I can!’  She pushed the chair out and got up, walking back across the room before turning to face them again.  ‘Charles will one-hundred percent back me up on this, so try not to freak out even more, but my powers are working because of Loki, because of what he’s…’  She growled in frustration and dropped back into her chair.  ‘We’re an item, okay?  A couple.  And I know you’re going to bitch at me but just stow it for a minute because it’s going to get weirder.’

‘Weirder than you dating a genocidal maniac?  Really?  I don’t think we can imagine much weirder.’  Her dad said angrily and she shook her head.

‘How about the fact I’m his dead wife reincarnated?  That weird enough for you, Dad?’  She realised she shouldn’t have been so blunt about two seconds before her dad cut her off, cancelled the call, hung up, whatever you want to call it.  She closed her eyes as she sighed.  She knew that the way to get him to listen was to not do exactly what she had done.  He needed gentle coaxing, not things thrown in his face.

‘Not going well, sunbeam?’

‘Not going well, my prince.’  She turned in the chair to see him leaning against the doorway.  ‘You been lurking in the hallway or in the room invisible?’

‘You know me so well.’  He came towards her with a small smile and knelt before her, taking both her hands in his.  ‘You knew this wouldn’t be easy for them to hear, sweet, despite what you said.  There is a lot of information for them to take in, least of all you and I.’

‘I want them to be happy for us, and to like you.’

‘I did try and enslave your planet.’  He reminded her.

‘Only once.’  She argued.

‘That was quite enough for most people.’  He leant up and kissed her softly.  ‘It does little to endear me to the populace.  You are perhaps the most forgiving person I have met thus far.’

‘I’m a sucker for a pretty face.’  She shrugged as her computer began to ring and he got to his feet to leave her again but she didn’t release his hand.  ‘Stay?’

‘I don’t think that is such a good idea, princess.’  He shook his head.

‘I don’t care.’  She didn’t let him go and she reached over and answered the call.  Now just her mom remained in the seat her dad had been in.

‘Maia, your dad…oh.’  She said as she realised he daughter wasn’t alone.

‘Mom, Loki; Loki, this is my mom.’

‘Mrs Tomson.’  Loki bowed his head respectfully.  ‘It is an honour to make your acquaintance.’

‘You’re Loki.’  She stated, unsure what else to say.

‘I am.’

‘Make a chair.’  Sigyn tugged on his hand and with a small sigh of resignation he created one to match her own before taking a seat.  ‘Mom, I need you to understand, and maybe try explain to Dad.  I know it doesn’t sound right, I really do, but I have Charles on standby ready to confirm everything is true, and I know you trust him.  The reason my powers never worked right is because it’s not a mutation, it’s Asgardian sorcery.  All those dreams I used to have when I was little, about being in battles with princes, they were past life memories, of Loki, and Thor, it was all true, and now I remember almost everything, I know who I was, and that was Sigyn, Loki’s wife.’

‘Goddess of Fidelity.’  Loki added.  ‘Lady of Unyielding Gentleness.’

‘That’s enough.’  She squeezed his hand at her mom’s confused yet worried expression.  ‘I can have Charles call you, if you want clarification, but it’s all true.  Loki unlocked my powers for me, he’s helping me train them so I can be an Avenger.  We’re living together and…’ she paused, knowing she might already have said too much.  ‘And I know it’s sudden, and it’ll take some getting used to.  And I know Dad’s mad, and it’s my fault, but talk to Charles, let him clear it up for you, and when you’re ready to talk about it, I’m here.’

‘Don’t hang up yet, love.’  Loki raised her hand and kissed her knuckles automatically.  ‘I’ll be right back.’

She glanced at him as he left and her mom spoke again.  ‘I don’t know what to say, honey.  This is kind of a surprise.’

‘Tell me about it.  I woke up to realise I was someone else.’  She sunk down in her seat.  ‘Can you try convince Dad to listen to Charles?  Even if he won’t listen to me?  Charles has checked both our heads and he knows what’s gone on.  He can probably put a better perspective on it than me.’

‘Have Charles call us.’  Her mom agreed.  ‘If anyone can make your dad see sense it’ll be him.’

‘Thanks, Mom.’  She smiled but it was sad, and she was almost certain as soon as the call was over she would lock herself in the bathroom and have a cry.  It certainly hadn’t gone the way she had hoped.  ‘I know it’s a lot to take in, I’ve struggled with parts of it too, like you wouldn’t believe, but having Loki help me through it…’ she sighed, ‘you’ll like him, I promise you will.’

‘You’re a grown woman, we can’t ground you.’  She said lightly but there was seriousness to the words, as though they would if they could.  ‘We’ll try understand.’

‘That’s all I ask.’  Sigyn glanced at the door as Loki came back through it, being followed by someone.  ‘Steve?’  Sigyn frowned as he came into the room, Loki offering him the chair which he took with thanks.

‘Loki said you might want me to speak to your folks, set a few things straight?’  He glanced from her to the screen and nodded to her mom.  ‘Ma’am.  Steve Rogers, at your service.’

‘Uh…that’s Captain America.’  Her mom said without taking her eyes off him.

‘Yeah.’  Sigyn chuckled.  ‘It is.’

Steve spent the next ten minutes explaining as best he could about the situation, how the team all now trusted Loki, the many things he had done for them, and for the second five minutes her dad returned, listening in disbelief as Captain America spoke animatedly about their daughter and how capable she was, what a difference she had made in a short space of time to the team, all the while Loki standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders, close but not distractingly so.

‘And if you need any further clarification from the team I’m sure I can arrange a meeting where we can ease your worries.’  Steve finished.

‘We’ll bear that in mind, thank you, Captain Rogers.’  Her dad said.

‘And I’ll get Charles to call you in a little bit.’  Sigyn added.

‘Thanks, sweetie.’  Her dad managed a small smile.  ‘This wasn’t what we had in mind for you, you know that.’

‘Best laid plans.’  She shrugged.  ‘If it helps I know you always wanted me to be happy, and Loki does make me happy.’

‘That’s what’s important.’  Her mom said before her dad could reply.

‘Thanks.  I’ll speak to you soon?  Maybe?’

‘We’ll talk after we’ve spoken to Charles.’  Her mom promised.

‘Okay.’  She nodded.  ‘Speak to you soon.’  She kissed her fingertips and waved at them as she always did, then finished the call, her shoulders slumping.

‘You okay with how that went?’  Steve asked her, his face a mask of concern.

‘Really no.’  She sighed and got to her feet.  ‘Excuse me, would you?’  She asked, and went and locked herself in the bathroom.

 

Loki left Sigyn in peace for a good ten minutes before making her a coffee and coming back to their room, knocking softly on the door, knowing she was there despite the silence.

‘Sig?  Sunbeam?’  He asked quietly.  ‘Can I come in?  Or would you like to come out?’

‘No.’  Came the faint reply and he was not surprised.

‘Please, kitten?’

There was a pause then the lock clicked and he took it as a sign, pushing down the handle with his free hand and opening the door, finding her sitting against the wall by the sink, her knees drawn up and eyes puffy.  He didn’t say anything straight away, just passed her the cup he held and took a seat beside her.

‘That’s Tony’s special blend that he hides in the back of the freezer, in case you were wondering.’

She sipped it and smiled slightly.  ‘It’s good.’

‘That’s why he hides it.  At least I assume so.  It could just be because he’s such a child.’

‘You’re all children.  All men.’  She murmured into the cup.

‘I am assuming we are including your father in “all men”?’

She sighed and leant to the side until her head rested against his upper arm and shoulder.  ‘Especially him.’

‘Oh, petal.’  He leant his cheek against her hair.  ‘Do you think, if we are ever blessed with a daughter, that I will be any better?  That any man who approaches her will reach my standard of what she deserves?  I barely deserve you, yet here we are, and you cannot blame a father when his baby virtually brings home the enemy and expects acceptance with no real explanation.’

‘I tried to explain.’  She said defensively.

‘But it was never going to be straightforward.’  He reasoned.  ‘You have, however, taken the first step, which will open the door further.  And with Charles’ input they may be more understanding.’

‘And your idea to bring in Steve was pretty good.’  She moved and he raised his head, leaning closer to him until he closed the distance, allowing her to kiss him.  ‘Thank you.’

‘Who better to support your claim than America’s own golden boy?  If they suspect foul play of some kind then Steven is the least likely of us to be corrupted.’

‘True.  Steve being caught lying when it mattered would be as likely as finding out he was HYDRA.’

Loki laughed.  ‘Perhaps one of the most ridiculous notions I have ever heard.’  He bowed his head and kissed her again.  ‘I do not wish to be the cause of troubles between you and your parents, buttercup, but I will fight for us, with every breath in my body.’

His words made another thought surface in her head, something she hadn’t considered, that her parents may never be okay with this, that they might not be able to accept Loki as part of her life, and when she spoke her voice was quiet and slow, as though each word were carefully constructed, deliberately thought through.  ‘If they can’t accept you, accept us, even after they’ve spoken to Charles, I choose you, my prince.’

‘Your words mean more to me than you could ever know, love.’  He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers.  ‘But you should not have to choose between me and your parents.’

‘But if I do,’ she sighed, ‘don’t get me wrong, I’ll feel awful, but what we have, what fate has brought us, we can’t squander it.  We deserve this.’

‘Let us hope for the best.’  He raised her hand to his lips.  ‘We can worry over the rest if it happens.’

She nodded, watching him as he kissed each of her knuckles in turn.  ‘Would you like a daughter, or would you worry too much?’

‘Quite the subject change.’  He gave her a small smile.  ‘If she were to be as much trouble as her mother, her taste in men as questionable, I do not doubt I will be grey prematurely, but any child we create will be the apple of my eye, the most loved being in the nine realms, along with its mother.’

‘I don’t have questionable taste in men.’  She nudged him.  ‘I have wonderful taste.’

‘Merely stating what will be popular opinion.’

‘If Tony Stark can accept us then everyone else should be a breeze.’  She squeezed his hand.

‘He was rather stunned by our sudden betrothal.’  He reached across and wiped a thumb under her eye.  ‘You have smudged your make up, darling girl.’

‘I’ll clean up.’

‘Drink your coffee first.  Even if Charles has spoken with your parents making them wait may not be a bad thing.  Give them a chance to mull it over somewhat.’

‘Make them stew, you mean?’  He shrugged dismissively in reply.  ‘Okay.’

They sat together in complete silence as she drunk her coffee then he waited while she cleaned off her make up entirely.  He didn’t like to say so but he loved when she was fresh faced.  Admittedly she was still a little pink and puffy but the freckles he adored were more abundant without make up to hide them.  By the time they went back out to the room she had a message from Charles on her phone, asking that she call him before she speak to her folks.  She didn’t see that as a good sign.

Loki kissed her temple as she sat and turned to leave but she caught his hand, stopping him.  ‘Please don’t go.’

‘Anything for you.’  He took the seat beside her, putting himself close enough that they could continue to hold hands.

She smiled sadly at him as she called Charles’ number, putting the phone on speaker on the desk in front of them.

‘Thank you for calling back, Sigyn.’  Charles said warmly in answer.

‘Hi, Charles.  Loki’s on speaker with me, is that okay?’

‘Of course.  Good afternoon to you, Loki.’

‘And you, Professor.’

‘I will get straight to the point.  No doubt you want to know how it went with your parents?’

‘A little worried but yeah, please.’

‘Don’t be worried, they listened to the story and asked some informed questions.  I think perhaps their initial reaction was out of surprise more than anything else.’

‘That’s something, I guess.’  She gave Loki a hopeful look.

‘They have also asked to meet with you both, here at the school.’

‘What?’

‘They want to meet Loki, in particular, and I suggested somewhere neutral.  I thought here would be somewhere you would agree to.’

‘I appreciate it, thanks, Charles.’  She glanced at Loki.  ‘That okay?’

‘It will be fine, I’m sure.’  He smiled at her encouragingly.

Sigyn sighed.  She hoped it would be, she just wasn’t convinced.

 

Two days later Sigyn drove the two of them out to Westchester in a SHIELD SUV.  Loki had never been to the school and he found the grounds and old building quite appealing.  She parked out front and got out of the car, knowing they were deliberately early, and waited for Loki to come around to her side, slipping his hand into hers automatically.  They were going to pack a few more of her things while they were here too.  It was Jean Grey who met them just inside the doors with Scott Summers, who looked Loki over with suspicion.  Loki was used to it and ignored it.  Sigyn wasn’t and didn’t.

‘Just wipe that look off your face, Summers, before the wind changes and you stay like that.’  She warned him playfully as she and Jean broke their hug.

‘You always had interesting taste in men.’  He smiled at her before she hugged him.

‘I dated your brother once.’  She reminded him.

‘Exactly.’

She punched him in the arm as they parted.  She had missed them the last few weeks.  ‘Loki, this is Jean Grey and Scott Summers.  She’s a talented telepath, he’s a talented asshat.’  They shook hands, Loki nodding to each of them in turn.  ‘Has Charles told you both the story?’

‘The great reincarnation romance?  He has mentioned it.’  Jean grinned.

‘To everyone?’

‘Just the teachers.  He’s told your students you aren’t coming back and are joining The Avengers but not why.  He wasn’t sure how much you wanted public.’

‘It’s all going public.’  She explained.  ‘It’ll come out anyway but Darcy, one of the assistants, wants to make a website dedicated to us and our story.’

‘An entire website?’  Scott frowned.

‘Most of a website.  She already has vines and the like of The Avengers doing weird and wonderful things, but she wants to share it and this way we don’t have to worry too much about everything being rumour.’

‘No one will truly believe it anyway, sunbeam.’  Loki reminded her.  ‘This way people may debate with the facts all they wish.’

‘Is that my little Maia I hear?’

‘Hank!’  Sigyn said excitedly, turning to find her favourite debating partner coming towards her with a smile on his blue furry face.  He picked her up and hugged her before putting her firmly back on her feet before more introductions were made.

‘Charles has asked that you go ahead to your room and he will be with you as soon as he is finished with the meeting he is in.’

‘Thanks.’  She turned back to Loki, holding her hand up.  ‘Come on, Mischief, let’s go to my room.’

‘How can I refuse such an offer.’  He took her hand and let her lead him up the staircase.

 

‘We will definitely need a larger set of shelves.’  He commented as he took in all her books, from novels and plays to text books and references.

‘I can put some in storage.’  She offered as she packed a few things into a box from her bedside table.

‘You will do no such thing.’  He said, giving her a horrified look.  ‘Midgardian storage is damp, cold and quite frankly too barbaric for such treasures.’  He curved his hands in the air in front of him and in seconds the books were gone.  ‘Magical storage.  Much more appropriate.’

‘Damn, do you have space for the whole room?  Or at least that which I have to take?’

‘You could create your own vault, love.’  He smiled at her, sitting as she was on the simple double bed.

‘I never could before.’  She reminded him.

‘But you accessed my vault quite easily.’  He came and sat beside her.  ‘Perhaps not now, when under pressure to do so, but it is something else we can experiment with.’

‘I’d like that.’

‘Until then of course,’ he waved his hands and everything in the room was suddenly empty; all her drawers, units, cleared, ‘we can experiment with other things.’

‘No funny business in the dorms.’  She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and tugged her onto his lap.

‘Break the rules with me, Sig.’  He purred as he nuzzled at her neck.  ‘Let’s make mischief.’

‘Why are you so hard to say no to?’  She groaned as he nipped at her skin.

‘I do so love it when you say yes.’  His hands tightened on her rear.

‘Not that I am any stranger to this sort of thing,’ Charles’ voice interrupted them and Sigyn tried to jump out of Loki’s lap in shock but he had such a tight grip on her all she succeeded in doing was flipping the pair of them so she was flat on her back with him on top of her.

Loki started laughing, he couldn’t help himself, it was so much like being caught as a youth again, and Sigyn’s panic only made matters worse as she pushed at him to get off her.  ‘Good morning, Professor.’  He chuckled as he righted himself, enjoying the flush to her cheeks as she scrambled into a crosslegged position almost on the other side of the bed.

‘Good morning, Loki.  I think you can call me Charles now, as we seem to keep meeting on such an intimate basis.’  Charles joined in his laughter.  ‘Honestly, Maia, Sigyn, I have caught you in more compromising positions since you met Loki than in the last decade.’

‘There’s a reason for that.’  She muttered as she covered her face with her hands while Loki straightened his jacket before shaking Charles’ hand.

‘And I know a good many of them.’

‘Not that many.’  Loki assured him with a raised eyebrow.  ‘Three hundred years worth is quiet a set of memories to relive and match.’

‘I’m going to die of exhaustion before that.’  She mumbled as she got off the bed and straightened her t-shirt.

‘Asgardian constitution, love.  You’ll be fine.’

‘Can we not talk about this?’

‘I’m sorry, I have seen you blush many times, but never as much as you have lately.’  Charles smiled warmly.

‘She goes the most beautiful shade I have ever seen.’  Loki looked between them.

‘Okay, enough.  How long until my folks get here?’

‘You must want to change the subject badly if that is your preferred distraction.’  Loki said apologetically before walking around the bed to stand before her.

‘You’re horrible to me.’  She poked him in the chest.

‘Out of love, sunbeam.’  He smiled.  ‘The flush to your cheeks is adorable.’

‘You do it so damn easily.’  She complained as Charles came further into the room.

‘You have half an hour before your parents arrive.’  Charles answered her question.  ‘I thought we may be best meeting in my office and,’ he glanced around, ‘as you seem to be packed already perhaps you would like to give Loki a tour?’

‘Above ground level only?’  She checked and Charles nodded.

‘For now.  We can’t allow him to see all of our secrets on the first visit, can we?’  He smiled.

‘It would take me more than half an hour for that anyway.’  She slid her hand into Loki’s and looked up at him.  ‘Come on, Chaos, let’s give you the two cent tour.

‘I’m sure it’s worth more than that, petal.’  He allowed her to pull him from the room.

‘I’ll see you in your office in a bit.’  She called back to Charles as they left.

 

Loki had to admire the craftsmanship of the old house, plenty of carved wood and paintings lined the walls and Sigyn pointed out certain features in hushed tones as class was still in session, the hallways silent.

‘This was my classroom.’  She whispered as they edged up to the door that stood part open, and she could just see Ororo Monroe at the front, speaking animatedly about the topic she had started before she left; _Little Women_ , another of Sigyn’s favourite books, discussing the difference in ambitions between each of the _March_ girls.

One of the students glanced up and spotted her, smiling broadly before nudging the boy beside him and soon the whisper of her name ran through the room until Ororo herself glanced at the door then beckoned her inside with a smile of her own.

‘Class, looks like we have a visitor.  Oh, two.’  Her smile faltered slightly as Sigyn opened the door enough that she could step inside, meaning Ororo could see Loki beside her.

‘Just wait there a sec.’  Sigyn smiled at him as she stepped inside.  ‘Hi, everyone.’  She waved but most of the kids were more interested in who she had left outside and soon his name was being whispered by the class as well and she sighed, pushed the door open and pulled him in by his sleeve.  ‘Yes, this is Loki of Asgard, one of The Avengers.’  She glanced back to find his expression guarded but somewhat nervous.

One of the girls near to the back raised her hand and Sigyn smiled at her.  ‘Yes, Emily?’

‘Professor X said you weren’t coming back.’  She pulled on her sleeve nervously as she lowered her hand.

‘Officially I’m not.’  Sigyn explained.  ‘I have a meeting with the Professor and had to clear out my room.  I’ll miss you all though.’

A boy raised his hand then, more confident in the light of his classmate breaking the ice, but didn’t wait to be asked.  ‘Why are you with him?’  He said the last word as though it were a dirty word, one that left a bitter taste in his mouth.

‘Lance, change your tone.  That’s not how we treat guests.’  Ororo pulled him up on it immediately but he continued to scowl at Loki.

‘Loki is,’ Sigyn sighed, ‘it’s complicated but will be public knowledge soon enough.’

‘He tried to take over the planet.’  The boy spat and Loki realised while he may be a student he was considerably on the large side, such as Thor was as they grew, broad and tall, but that didn’t stop Sigyn walking up to his desk confidently, completely nonplussed.

‘And the Professor has verified the story The Avengers released, that Loki was coerced into his actions.’  She said firmly.  ‘If you accuse Loki of willingly partaking in events, Lance, you are calling the Professor a liar.’  He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and Loki was impressed by how much respect her words seemed to command.  He had not seen her fully in this capacity.  ‘Is that what you meant?’

‘No, ma’am.’  He muttered reluctantly.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t think Loki heard your apology.’

‘Sorry.’  Lance said loudly, glancing up at the God in question.

‘None necessary, I quite understand.’  Loki replied diplomatically.

‘But accusations help no-one.’  Sigyn looked back at him.  ‘You will all hear a lot of things over the next few weeks, about me and Loki, and the truth is very complicated, but no more complicated than having a teacher who can teleport.’  She walked to the front of the class where she and Ororo hugged briefly.  ‘If you want to do some research then there will be official documentation online in due course, but if you want my side, our side,’ she beckoned Loki to her, ‘it’s something you’re going to have to take on trust for now, but you’re all old enough to make your own, informed decisions, if you want to hear it.  If you don’t mind, Miss Monroe?’

‘Not at all.’  She smiled.

There was a general murmuring through the class of the positive kind and Ororo offered Loki a chair, which Sigyn encouraged him to take as she sat on the desk as she often did when teaching.

‘You all know that I have powers that I can’t use?’  She knew that was the line the school had always given, leaving it to the individual as to what they believed.  ‘It turns out there was a really good reason for that, but you have to let me give you a little background.  When I was young, I mean really young, just a kid, I had really vivid dreams where I was fighting mythical monsters with heroic princes, using magic and sword, and they were…amazing.’  She said animatedly and Loki smiled to himself.  She was a delight to watch.  ‘But then I reached my teens and, as a lot of you did, things changed.’  Loki noticed a lot of the pupils nodding their agreement, they knew what it was like, and as she hopped off the desk again and walked between the rows of desks she had their complete attention.  ‘I started giving off powers in random bursts that left me unconscious.  I couldn’t control it.  Professor Xavier found me and brought me here, just like all of you.  We tried for years to get my powers to behave…they wouldn’t.’  She laughed.  ‘I lost count of how many times I passed out pretty quickly, and despite me being of no use as a mutant Professor X let me stay here and study, and then come back as a teacher once I finished college.’  One of the girls at the back of the class raised her hand slightly as she reached her and Sigyn gave her her full attention.  ‘Sophie?’

‘Why did your powers do that?  Does Professor X know?’

‘We do now.’  She nodded.  ‘Good question, by the way.’  She patted the girl’s shoulder as she passed the girl she gained a proud smirk.  ‘All we could put it down to before was that I lacked control, which is normal in the early days, Robert, put that gum away, but I never gained it, I could never stop my body shutting down whenever I used my powers, so we stopped trying.’  The boy who had been crinkling paper under his desk sat bolt upright when she caught him and handed her the gum as she held her hand out to him as she passed.  Loki suppressed a laugh.  She was such a natural with them.  ‘A few weeks ago Professor X recommended me for a role at The Avengers Tower, being Loki’s guide to all things Earth.  It was through this position that we met, obviously, but it soon became apparent something else was going on.’

Charles edged up to the door where he could hear Sigyn talking to the class, explaining what had happened between her and Loki in such a way that it was a matter of fact, and he beckoned her parents forward, as they had arrived early.  They stood and watched as their little girl explained how they had discovered the truth behind her previous life, how Thor had known who she was from the moment he saw her, how Loki had helped her harness her powers once they realised what it was, offering a small display of what she was now capable of without breaking her speech; and finally how she and Loki had their second chance.  She spoke so genuinely, obviously from the heart, her eyes drifting back to the man who would be her husband often, and his gaze never strayed from her, lovingly watching her every movement.  It was so far from what they expected it surprised them, in a good way.

Sigyn took questions from the class, answering as best she could, even Loki replying to the few directed at him, his tone never becoming remotely harsh or disdainful as they would have expected.  Finally they all seemed satisfied with what they had been told and Ororo dismissed the class.

‘I didn’t mean to disrupt your lesson.’  Sigyn apologised to Ororo as she came fully back to the front, Loki standing as she did.

‘I am very glad you did.  I would not have been able to have explained your absence so succinctly, and I do not think the class were the only ones to appreciate such honesty.’  She nodded across the room to the door and Sigyn turned in time to see her parents come in followed by Charles, now that the class had finished leaving.  She stepped back into Loki, his hand falling on her waist automatically as she watched them for their reaction, not knowing how much they had heard, or how much they believed, but when her mom stopped halfway across the room and opened her arms welcomingly Sigyn couldn’t stop her feet from taking her forward, didn’t want to try, and before she knew it she was in a tight hug with both her parents, each of them speaking softly about how sorry they were, how they were willing to try and accept these changes, and it was enough to make her well up, her throat constricting with so much positive emotion.

Ororo left the room and diverted her next class to the nearest exit; it was a nice day and they could take this one outside; Charles closed the door, allowing privacy for this moment and joined Loki at the desk, each of them waiting patiently.  Eventually Sigyn released her folks, sliding her hands down their arms to take their hands and pulling them with her towards Loki.

‘Mom, Dad, this is Loki.  Officially.  You need to get used to him because he’s not going anywhere.’

Loki bowed his head and offered his hand, and to her surprise it was her dad who took it first.  ‘You take care of her and we won’t have a problem.’

‘I intend on doing just that.’  Loki promised.

‘Told you.’  Sigyn smiled at him, despite the tears staining her cheeks.

‘You were correct, as always, sunbeam.’  He smiled at her before raising her mom’s hand to kiss her knuckles.  ‘It is truly a great honour to meet the couple who brought my beautiful Sigyn back into the realms.’

‘Sigyn?’  Her dad looked at her curiously and she shrugged.

‘I like it.’

‘You’ll always be my little Maia.’  He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

‘I guess I will.’  And she realised it was something she wouldn’t change, something she would happily keep.  Maia’s family deserved to keep her as that, even though she felt more like Sigyn.  She didn’t mind, she rather liked it.  She had been lucky to have both lives not only with family who loved her but with the same man, who loved her unconditionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Let me know what you think! I am now working on (as well as my seventh novel) Sigyn's first mission with the team, and will post as soon as I am done!
> 
> And finally...WHO SAW THE RAGNAROK TEASER TRAILER?!?! HOW HOT IS LOKI WITH THE KNIFE FLICKING AND THE NEW AGENT OF ASGARD STYLE HEADGEAR? OMFG!!!


	85. Epilogue 13 - In At The Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Sigyn to take part in her first mission with the team, but it's not as straightforward as it could have been!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Ragnarok trailer, with it's stupidly hot Loki, giving me all the Loki feels again!!! Hence the sudden extra inspiration for epilogues! Enjoy!

‘Sorry to throw you in at the deep end.’  Steve explained as they ran to the Quinjet hanger.

‘Hey, that’s what makes it an emergency, right?’  Sigyn adjusted the cuff on her armour, knowing Loki was already at the jet along with most of the team.  Steve and Sigyn had been going over some old mission reports, showing her just what she could expect to have to complete whenever she got her first mission…which was now.

‘True, and this isn’t as big as it could have been, it’s on our doorstep, but we need to be fast.’

She didn’t reply, simply nodded.  The call had come in three minutes ago, four now, that a small passenger plane had gone down in Upper Bay, clipping a couple of buildings on the way down.  The Avengers were going to help with the evac.  They would get more details when they hit the scene from the emergency services.

‘Ready, sweet?’  Loki called from the open door on the jet where he was already wearing his armour.

‘As I’ll ever be.’  She replied as they reached him, the rest of the team already strapping in as the engines began to come to life.

‘You’ll be perfect.’  He promised her, kissing her knuckles after taking her hand then leading her to the seats, ensuring she began strapping herself in.

‘Ready for this, CB?’  Tony called back from the cockpit.

‘Bring it on, Stark.’  She smiled even though he wasn’t looking at her.  She was nervous, she had to admit, even if just to herself.  She had been through emergencies at X Manor but never on a public scale, knowing this was effectively outing her as a new member of the team.  Loki knew how she felt but as she didn’t mention it neither did he, allowing her to keep it to herself.  He squeezed her hand reassuringly as the door began to close and the jet took off.

 

Loki and Sigyn were part of ground operations with Wanda, Clint, Natasha, and a plethora of SHIELD agents helping the emergency services evacuate and aid the injured, possibly less risky than entering the buildings themselves which was taken by others who were enhanced or, like Tony, had equipment to aid them.  The coastguard were overseeing the evacuation of the aircraft which seemed to be as good as complete, the bay within sight of where they were situated.

The team split off to aid at various locations around the area, Loki and Sigyn able to use their sorcery to clear larger pieces of debris, allowing access both by road and on foot to more emergency crews, Clint and Nat helping the confused and injured as they left the buildings.

‘Structural issues on the north side.’  Stark’s voice came over the comms.  ‘Wanda, can you strengthen it?’

‘I can get one side.’  She replied.  ‘Loki, can you help?’

‘Just show me where.’  Came his reply, glancing at where Sigyn was moving a car aside.

‘Go, Mischief.’  She seemed to realise he was reluctant to leave her.

‘I shan’t be far, petal.’  He promised, blowing her a kiss.

She shook her head as he went, not wanting him to worry about her.  There was no direct conflict and he knew she had seen a lot more action in her previous life.  The setting was much different, the built up area rather than the more rustic ancient settings of the other realms, the air filled with dust from the debris and rubble, but it was so much calmer than she had expected her first mission to be.  Until one of the police officers ran over to her.

‘You’re with The Avengers, right?’  He said, out of breath.

‘Yes.’  She steadied him with her hand on his arm, something obviously desperately wrong.  ‘What is it?’

‘The plane’s starting to go down, we’re still evacuating.’

‘Shit.’  She spun her head and found Clint the closest.  ‘Clint!’  She yelled, beckoning to him before she turned back to the officer.  ‘Take us.’

‘What is it?’  Clint caught them up as they ran towards the edge of the dock.

‘Plane’s going down, not sure everyone is off it.’  Sigyn explained as they ran.

‘How many left?’

‘One of the stewards has the manifest, we’re checking them off, but not fast enough.’  The cop wheezed and Sigyn gave Clint an alarmed look.

‘Can you hold something as big as a plane?’  Clint asked her as they hit the edge where they could see the inflatable slide from the side of the aircraft floating as the last few passengers wearing life vests swam to the lower dock before climbing up the ladder to the side.

‘We’re going to find out.’  Sigyn jumped down onto the lower dock and swallowed.  She threw her arms out as she called her power, wrapping it around the fuselage in an amber wave with everything she had, hoping to keep it afloat long enough to finish the evac.

Clint nodded, more to himself than anything else, knowing from their sparring sessions she would need to concentrate.  ‘How many are left?’  Clint asked the steward, a young, slender man, dripping wet and pale, standing to the side on the upper level.

‘All the passengers accounted for.’

‘And crew?’

He looked down at the damp list.  ‘I don’t know.  I think so.’

‘No.’  One of the crew climbed onto the dock.  ‘Jack, the pilot, he’s still on board.’

‘Where was he?’  Sigyn asked through gritted teeth.

‘Cockpit, he was unconscious.’

‘Sigyn, don’t!’  Clint said warningly but it was too late.  Sigyn redirected her powers to remove her armour, leaving her in her leather pants and soft black tunic, before diving head first into the water.  ‘Shit!’

‘What did she do?’  Loki’s voice came over the comms desperately, only having heard part of the conversation.

‘She’s jumped into the bay.’  Clint sighed.  ‘I’m going in after her.’  He dropped down onto the lower dock then into the water.

Loki’s concentration stuttered as he realised what Sigyn was doing, or trying to do.  Wanda spun her head to look at him across the street from her, helping support the other side of the building.  She knew he was torn but there was nothing he could do.

‘Loki, concentrate!’  Wanda yelled and he returned his focus to the building.  ‘Sigyn knows what she is doing!’  He nodded, not trusting his voice, hoping she was right.  His every instinct made him want to race over there, to ensure she was okay, to help her, but she needed this independence, this chance to prove herself to not only the team but herself.

‘Be careful, Sig.’  He murmured.

Sigyn resurfaced just feet from the inflatable slide and swam towards it, pulling herself along the edge to the door where she could get better purchase on the metal of the plane.  As she pulled herself out of the water she felt the entire thing move under her, a sudden lurch that was echoed in her stomach in fear.

‘Sig, back up!’  Clint yelled as he swam towards her.  ‘That thing is going to go down!’

‘But the pilot!’  She replied, pulling herself the rest of the way into the door.  ‘I can get to him, Clint, I have to try!’

He groaned and bit back a retort about stubborn women on this team.  ‘Make it fast!’

Sigyn flashed him a quick grateful smile before guiding herself through the chaos inside the aircraft, bags and belongings strewn in the slanting interior where the lights flickered on and off eerily, the sound of running and lapping water echoing everywhere.  The carpet underfoot was definitely damp from water sloshing through the doorway, but as yet flooding didn’t seem to be an issue.  Faint alarms could be heard, a shrill beeping of equipment no doubt coming from the cockpit, and it just added to the rate her heart was running at, the urgency of the situation.

She had definitely never experienced anything like this either as Sigyn or Maia before.  Holding her weight with her hands on the backs of the seats she made careful progress towards the front of the plane, the floor slanting at about a twenty-five degree angle, making it difficult not to slip or rush forward, but she was afraid her momentum might just be enough to add too much movement to the already precarious position the aircraft was in.

Ahead of her the door to the cockpit stood open, and in the faint lights she could see the slumped figure of the pilot in his seat, headphones still attached, equipment beeping and flashing, causing the darkened interior to echo sinisterly, the shadowed depths enhancing the red warning lights’ glow as it flickered menacingly.  Water lapped at the windscreen and it was more obvious here that it was slowly edging downwards, but gradually, not the sudden slip she had experienced when she first pulled herself onboard, but it spurred her on and she pressed her fingers to the throat of the pilot.

‘How’s it going?’  Clint’s voice came through her earpiece.

‘Found him, still breathing, but out cold.’  She confirmed as she finished checking him.  ‘Should be able to move him without too much trouble.’  She glanced around and spotted the lifejackets in an open cabinet, grabbing one and pulling it over his head, tying it around him as best she could.  She unclipped his belt and was just pulling him over her shoulder, grateful for her Asgardian strength, when the entire plane shifted and she lost her footing, toppling back into the console and dragging the limp man on top of her.  He was at least six foot and heavy set, making it awkward to push him back off her, but more distracting than that was the screaming Clint was doing in her ear and the water suddenly rushing in up through the equipment as though there were a hole somewhere beneath her, passing her knees alarmingly quickly.

‘I hear you!  Coming out now!’  She said quickly as she positioned the unconscious man over her shoulder and started to pull her way back out of the cockpit.  There was another door to her right but it was still closed and she wasn’t sure with the water pressure if it would open easily, but the floor was starting to slant more, making it an almost vertical climb, the water now rushing towards her where the doorway she had entered through was now part submerged.  A glance back showed the water now filled the cockpit where she had stood just moments ago, bubbling up impossibly dark in a rush that soon lapped around her ankles.

The plane gave a metallic moan and dropped suddenly, all the lights going out, and it was only her quick thinking that had her put her feet on the wall beside the doorway, stopping her from falling back into the cockpit, and the rush of adrenaline it gave her made her acknowledge she couldn’t get out the way she came in.  The drop made the water rush faster and it was to her hips in seconds, the movement beneath her feet so unnerving it caused the nervous butterflies she had to race through her in terror, her body trembling with it.  She swallowed, more to push back the sharp taste of fear than anything else, but it also steeled her nerves somewhat, and she was able gain a little clarity.

Lifting the man back off her shoulder she tugged the toggle to inflate his life vest, pulled his back against her chest, wrapped an arm under one of his and across his torso, as she had learned for water rescue training back at X Manor, the cold river now around her waist, and she dragged him to the closed door.  Glancing up at the water was rushing in through the open door higher up she thought she had perhaps a minute before she would be fully submerged, and she shoved at the handle, releasing the airtight seal, but pressure kept it in place, water slowly trickling around the edges.  She pushed her free hand against the door and called her sorcery, forcing the door with it while she leant into it with all her body weight, the groaning metal joining the other cacophony of sounds that had fallen into background static as she concentrated, her pulse in her ears.  The door gave slightly but it became apparent, as the water rushed around her, that this wouldn’t work, it was too slow.  She needed to push it out in one big hit.  One big hit she wasn’t sure if she was capable of any more, or yet.  She hoped she was.  Taking a few sharp breaths she focused, drawing on what was inside her, pushing it down yet gathering it at the same time, taking one long, deep breath, then puffing it out rapidly as she screamed, throwing her power at the door.

Clint had had to swim back from the plane as it sank, yelling for Sigyn over the comms and receiving no response, until she suddenly seemed to cry out, and there was a bright amber flash in the water, creating waves and a small explosion of water and bubbles.

‘What’s going on?  Clint?’  Loki shouted desperately, now running towards the dock as Tony had shored up the side of the building and he was no longer needed.

‘I don’t know!’  Clint sputtered as the wave pushed him back into the lower dock, one of the emergency workers encouraging him to get out of the bay but he refused.

‘There!’  One of the coastguard officers pointed to a disturbance in the water, a moment later the now conscious pilot sputtering to the surface.

‘C’mon, Sig.’  Clint murmured, his eyes scanning the water even as he swam out to meet the pilot to see if he needed help.

‘Where is she?’  Loki’s voice came not only over the comms but from the dock behind him, however Clint didn’t spare him a glance back.

‘She was on the plane.’  One of the emergency workers told him just in time for Loki to see the tail disappear into the water.

Loki took a step towards the edge, fully intent on going in after her, when her head broke the surface and she gasped for air, taking in a gulp of water as she sunk again before resurfacing once more.

‘I got you!’  Clint grabbed her, hauling her towards him, knowing the pilot was already making his way to shore.

‘I’m good!’  She replied breathily, followed by a small cough as she cleared her lungs of what she had swallowed.

‘Sure?’  He asked, keeping an arm around her but she nodded, albeit a little faster than normal.

‘Sure.’

‘Good.’  He let out a relieved sigh and together they started back towards the dock.

‘Holy Valhalla, Sig, you scared me.’  Loki lifted her effortlessly from the water where she gave an almighty shiver as the air hit her, her linen tunic clinging to her.

‘Scared myself a little.’  She admitted as he created a large towel and wrapped it around her before pulling her into his arms.

‘That was incredible.’  One of the emergency workers said as he passed Clint a blanket.  ‘Didn’t think you were going to make it back out.’

‘Yeah, she’s something special alright.’  Clint remarked.

‘I don’t know how to thank you.’  The pilot came over and offered her his hand which she took, allowing him to shake it.  ‘Who are you?’

‘Sigyn.’  She replied simply.

‘Newest member of The Avengers.’  Clint pointed out.

‘And my beautiful bride to be.’  Loki added proudly.

‘Well, you’re my hero.’  The pilot smiled warmly at her and she felt a blush scorch her.

‘It was nothing.’  She said as she realised there were press assembled as they started calling questions at them, mostly about what Loki had said.

‘You’re far too modest, petal.  You’re an Avenger now.  You have to take the adoration with the job, I’m afraid.’

‘This is why fictional heroes wear masks.’  She muttered as Steve pushed his way through the assembled crowd.

‘Everyone okay?’

‘A little soggy, but we’ll live.’  Clint called up as Loki encouraged Sigyn up the ladder ahead of him, Steve helping her the last few rungs as she was trembling with a combination of cold and adrenaline.

‘Are the buildings clear?’  She asked through chattering teeth as Steve positioned himself between her and the press while Loki clambered up.

‘They are, but you don’t need to worry about that.  Get back to The Tower and dried off, ready for debriefing.’  He gave her a small smile.  ‘You did good today.’

‘I did what I’m meant to.’  She said dismissively.

‘Take her home.’  Steve nodded to Loki.  ‘We’ll finish off here.’

‘I can still help.’  She argued.

‘There’s enough of us for the clean up.  Get gone.’

‘Captain’s orders.’  Loki bowed his head to him before taking him at his word, curving his arms around Sigyn and teleporting them both back to their room in The Tower.

‘We could have done more.’  She said as he rubbed her with the towel.  ‘I could have changed my outfit for a dry one and carried on with the clean up.’

‘You’ve done enough.’  He said firmly.  ‘For a first mission, that was supposed to be relatively simple, you certainly made quite an impression.’

‘I didn’t do anything the rest of the team wouldn’t have done.’  She argued as he wrung out the end of her braid.

‘I doubt the rest of the team could have made quite such a magical pulse as you did, sunbeam.  You virtually lit up the area, for those of us able to spot it.’

‘I just did what I had to.’  She muttered.

‘You were amazing.  You are recovering your control over your abilities astonishingly, and I am so very proud of you.’

She finally smiled, her blush, which had been a permanent fixture since she climbed from the bay, fading.  ‘That means more than anything else.’

He wiped a drip of water from her cheek then bent at the knee, throwing her over his shoulder.

‘Wait, what are you doing?’  She asked in surprise, her arms pinned in the towel he had wrapped her in.

‘I am going to join you in a celebratory shower, and then perhaps some of Tony’s wine is in order.’

‘I can’t argue with that.’  She grinned to herself, knowing full well what was coming, and not minding one little bit.


	86. Epilogue 14 - Pretty Maids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mjölnir is stolen Thor takes the issue to Loki and Sigyn in confidence to aid in finding the culprit and retrieving the Hammer of the Gods...
> 
> (Set during Sigyn's first incarnation.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Zany and I got to talking and we looked at  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/bd/29/c0/bd29c075aac06d5b986fd9b64d23e920.jpg  
> and I decided to write the myth as it would have happened in my head if Sigyn was around! Also, happy birthday, Zany! This one is for you!
> 
> I've also taken a little liberty when it comes to the enemy not being able to recognise the boys. You'll see what I mean, but it fit with the original story, and I've tinkered with a few elements I didn't think i could work around too!
> 
> Before I forget, I use the word eldhúsfífl in this chapter, which is an old norse insult meaning "hearth fire idiot", as in someone who can do nothing but sit by a fire and spin tales!

Sigyn pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked at her husband and brother-in-law standing around the circular table in Thor’s quarters in the palace.  She should have realised there was something going on when he invited them both here.  It was much more normal for them to meet in the quarters she and Loki shared.  Thor was looking at her sheepishly, while Loki was watching him with amusement.

‘You woke up and it was gone?’

‘Completely absent.’  Thor conceded.

‘How in the name of the nine realms did you lose Mjölnir?’  She hissed, not wanting to raise her voice in case they were overheard.

‘I have not lost it, it has been taken!’  Thor spat.  ‘Each night I lay it in the same place and this morning it was no longer there.’

‘No one else can lift it other than you and the Allfather.’  She reminded him.  ‘You have to ask him if he…’

‘And if he has not?’  Thor interrupted.  ‘I will be a disappointment, unworthy of both the hammer and my position as future king.  No, we must locate it ourselves.’

‘You lost the Hammer of the Gods.’  Sigyn groaned and walked away from the table, still not quite believing it.

‘Not lost!’  Thor repeated.  ‘Stolen, and I am sure it must be the _þursar._ They have caused nothing but trouble of late and their magic would make it easy for them to enchant an object even such as Mjölnir and spirit it away under cover of darkness.’

‘I suppose it’s possible.’  Sigyn agreed reluctantly; the _þursar_ were the giants, steeped in legend.  Taller than their Jotun counterparts, more brawny, yet slightly less violent.  ‘But we have to find it, and if you will not ask your father then what of Heimdall?’

‘No.’  Thor said firmly.  ‘That is why I asked you both.  After mother you are our most powerful sorcerers.  If anyone can aid me, it is the two of you.  No one else needs to know.’

‘If that is truly how you wish to play this…’

‘It is.’

‘Then we first need to find where it is for certain, under whose hold.’

‘I have an idea of how it may be tracked.’  Loki spoke for the first time since Thor confessed.

‘Brother, I knew you had remained quiet for a reason.’  Thor smiled at him.  ‘What has your sharp mind concocted?’

‘Freyja owes me a favour.  As I know how to shift my form it would be easy for me to use one of her falcon feathers and survey the realms undetected.  Mjölnir puts out a resonance easily discerned by those of us with sorcery.  We shall have the whereabouts, and no doubt who the culprit is, in no time.’  Freyja was an adopted in Asgardian, originating in Vanaheim she was their Goddess of Lust.  Beautiful yet vain she certainly lived up to her title.

‘Loki, is that wise?’  Sigyn asked, already knowing it was the best plan they had, but the thought of her husband flying so far into enemy territories worried her.

‘No one would suspect a noble eagle, petal.  Do not worry so.’  He assured her as she came back to the table.

‘And what will you tell Freyja you need the feather for?’  Thor asked.

‘For some nefarious intelligence gathering, of course.  She will think nothing of me wishing to poke my nose in where it does not belong.  Sly is my middle name.’

‘I thought it was of.’  Sigyn smirked at him and he afforded her a genuine smile.

‘You would think there would be more imagination, after so many years, that we would not all hold the same middle name, Sigyn of Asgard.’

‘It’s easy to remember, I suppose.’

‘When you two are quite done with your verbal foreplay,’ Thor interrupted, ‘when can you do this?’

‘I will seek Freyja out now and leave at sundown.  That way I have the cover of darkness on my side.’

‘Very well.’  Thor nodded.  ‘Thank you both, for your aid in this matter, and your discretion.’

‘Were you not family I would already be laughing as I recalled the story to whomever would listen.’  Loki patted his shoulder.  ‘However you are my brother and I love you, despite all your faults.’

‘Let’s just hope the matter is easily resolved.’  Sigyn added, hoping in her heart of hearts that would be the case, but already worrying things were never that easy.

 

Freyja provided Loki with the feathers, no questions asked, and he returned to his and Sigyn’s quarters.  He found her seated on the edge of the balcony, her back to the wall, one knee bent with her foot on the bannister, her other dangling over the ground below.

‘Deep thoughts, darling girl?’  Loki asked as he approached, having left the feather in its ornate box in their chamber.

‘Concerned thoughts, my prince.’  She sighed as he bowed his head and kissed her softly before taking a seat by her foot.

‘Surely not for me on a simple reconnoitre?’  He gave her a small amused smile, trying to make light of what he thought was most likely bothering her.

‘Somewhat.  I worry whenever you enter a fray, Lo.  The concern for a loved one is not limited only to you, my mischief maker.  But it also concerns me that if Thor is correct then we have been breached in our very home.  That something or someone, or several someone’s, have simply walked in and out of Asgard without detection.  Heimdall and the Einherjar should have seen something.’

‘It is a troubling thought.’  He took a gentle hold of her ankle and lifted it, shuffling closer to her until her knee and thigh rested in his lap, his hand caressing the soft skin on the back of her leg through her gown.  ‘We know we are not the only ones who use the secret pathways between realms, however perhaps the time has come for the two of us to protect those to our home.’

‘Some sort of alarm system on the portals leading to Asgard?’  She frowned despite the sensations his finger wrought bringing very different emotions to mind.

‘Why not?  We have the power to do so and it would not only ensure we know who is aware of their existence but protect the realm too.’

She smirked at him.  ‘You would keep these portals for ourselves, if you could.’

‘Of course I would, sunbeam.’  He leant forward and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his lap.  ‘But this will have to suffice.’

‘I suppose so.’  She murmured as he trailed kisses across her collarbone.  They had some time before the sun would set, and she had no doubt how he intended to spend it.

 

Loki soared low over the rugged landscape where the _þursar_ , the giants dwelled.  All other avenues had been fruitless and this was his last hope.  The giants had an accord with Asgard, an uneasy peace, simply because the giants were capricious, and should they choose to attack they could wreak absolute havoc, however they knew that they were outnumbered and outclassed by Asgard and its warriors, any direct attack being tantamount to suicide, but they were also wily and were not above taking what did not belong to them, be it objects or people.  Having said that, Mjölnir was ambitious item to steal, for anyone.

Loki landed on a high window of the largest hut in the centre of the settlement and quirked his feathered head to the side, taking in what he could.  There were few giants present, the leader, who was dressed more ornately than his kin, and some who could have been guards or advisors, but one thing was for certain, even with their guttural voices he understood the word Mjölnir being said at least twice.  The giants were brawny creatures, twelve foot tall and shabbily dressed with furs and leather, their hair grown wild.

He could not see the hammer, and even if it was here he could not ask for it back as he could not lift it himself.  Thor had tested him often enough; placing it on top of Loki’s favourite books, in front of his chamber door so he could not leave if they were arguing within and, Thor’s personal favourite, placing it on Loki’s cape as he passed a table.  Loki had got his revenge, in various different ways; he wasn’t called the trickster for nothing, but walking in there and demanding it back when he couldn’t take it was a moot point.  He could however ask they return it.

Swooping down to the ground he changed to his own form, his full armour in place, however less his helm, not wanting to seem too intimidating.  He walked confidently to the guards stood on the door, looking from one to the other as they crossed their spears to bar his path.  He looked up at them and smiled encouragingly, his hands before him.

‘Come now, I am unarmed.  I merely wish to speak with your chief, nothing more.’

One of them indicated the other should go inside while Loki stood patiently, continuing his pleasant smile, until the other came back.  He was to be allowed entry, once they were certain he was unarmed, and he had ensured he wasn’t, knowing he could conjure a weapon if needs be, but again not wishing to antagonise.  Finally the door was held open for him and he was allowed in.  He strode toward where the chief sat on his wooden throne, decorated with the skulls of his enemies.  It was supposed to be intimidating but Loki ignored it all, stopping before the throne and bowing his head.

‘Greetings, Chief Thrym, I am Loki of Asgard.’

‘And you are a long way from home.’  His gruff tone interrupted Loki.  ‘What brings you to our wilds, young princeling?’

‘A small matter I wish to resolve without the need to involve the Allfather.’  He said nonchalantly with a wave of his hand.  ‘I ask that you return Mjölnir to my brother and the matter need go no further.’

Thrym laughed.  ‘You think asking nicely will get you what you want?  You are naïve, little one.’

‘Not naïve, hopeful, that I do not have to bring the might of Asgard to your door due to…misunderstanding.  And I will bring it.’  Loki said firmly, still not raising his voice.

‘But you offer nothing in return.’  Thrym stood, causing Loki to need to raise his chin further to accommodate the view.  ‘And even if you did there is only one thing I want, and I doubt you have the power to grant it.’

‘Unless you tell me what that is I cannot say.’  Loki shrugged.  ‘You have my terms, now offer yours or the peace between our civilisations will end violently.’

Thrym walked forward, circling Loki, and he fought to turn with him, on alert yet appearing relaxed, his hands now holding one another to prevent any twitching in a gesture he had picked up from his mother.  ‘I admit, we have the legendary Hammer of the Gods.  It is buried some way from here, eight feet deep and heavily guarded, and the one thing I would give for its return is a bride.’

‘A bride?’  Loki asked, turning just his head as the giant rounded his left side.  ‘Have you not females to choose from here?  A fine giant such as yourself must have his pick.’

‘Yet none have made me happy.  I am lonely, princeling, and I wish one thing of beauty to lay my damaged eyes upon each day.  A bride from Asgard would serve me well.’

Loki gave a slow blink before answering.  ‘An Asgardian lady as your bride?’  He said hesitantly, knowing none would agree to such a thing.  ‘Surely among your own kind…’

‘None rival the beauties found upon Asgard, as you yourself know, with your fair wife by your side in war and at peace.  Word of those ladies whose beauty surpasses the imagination reaches me, including your wife and the Lady Sif, and in return for Mjölnir’s return, I ask for the hand of Freyja.’

‘Freyja?’  Loki bit back a laugh, knowing the free and passionate Vanir adopted into Asgard would never agree to a union, let alone one such as this.  She valued her freedom to do what-, and who-, ever she pleased, whenever she pleased.  She enjoyed her hedonistic lifestyle as much as Loki enjoyed his mischief.

‘She is beautiful and not truly of Asgard.  She would be a fine choice.’  Thrym stopped before Loki and glared down at him.  ‘Make it so, princeling, and you may have your precious hammer back.’

‘But, Freyja…’  Loki stepped forward as he returned to his throne but was stopped by two guards.

‘You have my terms, Asgardian.’

Loki was left with no choice but to either leave or be made to, and he refused to be reduced to the latter.  He turned and left, changing back to an eagle and heading back to Asgard, Thrym’s offer echoing in his ears.

 

‘Freyja?’  Thor roared in disbelief.  ‘He cannot honestly think she would give up Asgard to be his bride?’

‘Apparently if we wish the return of Mjölnir so much that is the only thing that shall convince him.’    Loki took a drink of the wine they had, seated as they were at the dining table in his and Sigyn’s quarters.

‘She will not agree to this.’  Sigyn shook her head.  ‘And if we mention it to her, even under some pretence, she will scream so loudly the Allfather himself will hear it.’

‘Pretence?’  Thor frowned curiously at her.

‘Come, brother, you do not think that Loki has not already thought of some sort of plan to save the day through pretence and sly circumstance?’  She gave him a sideways smile.  ‘Tell him what has your cogs whirring, my prince, before they set your brain alight.’

‘You are too perceptive, love.  I am thinking of a simple ruse.  We tell him the wedding will go ahead, but as per tradition the bride will be veiled until the right moment, hiding the true identity as decidedly not Freyja.  We ask that Mjölnir be presented for the union to go ahead.  The hammer is returned and we make our escape.’

Sigyn nodded.  ‘If I am to play Freyja I will need illusion to cloak our height difference.’

‘You…you cannot play Freyja!’  Loki said in horror.

‘I am the only female of the three of us aware of the situation.’  She pointed out.  ‘What are the other options?  You or Thor don a dress and waltz into the wedding?’  She scoffed.

‘I…’  Loki looked to Thor for help but he just shrugged.  They hadn’t thought this through.

‘We do not want you at risk, sister.’  Thor said seriously and Sigyn rolled her eyes.

‘This, again?  I have been battling beside you both for decades now and yet you still find excuses to try and treat me like some delicate flower!  Your mother would be disgusted with your constant misogynistic tendencies where I am concerned!’  She pushed to her feet.  ‘If you cannot see sense in the idea that I, as a female, should play the female, then I refuse to aid you further!’

‘Sig…’  Loki started and she shot him a glare.  ‘Your idea is a good one, darling one, but their chief, Thrym, mentioned your beauty.  I do not doubt if this went wrong he would try to claim you as his own.’

‘I’d like to see him try.’  She spat.  ‘You two _eldhúsfífl_ need to come up with a plan you agree upon, and I see no other option but for me to play Freyja.’

Thor and Loki shared a look before turning back to her.  ‘I will send word of our offer.’  Thor said quietly.

‘Good.’  Sigyn picked up her wine without taking her seat again.  ‘See if you can have them agree to an escort, preferably you.’  She waved the glass at Thor.  ‘I doubt I can lift Mjölnir any more than Loki can.’

‘A fair point.’  Thor nodded, but Loki caught his eye.  He was thinking something else, Thor just couldn’t tell what.

 

Sigyn rolled over in bed.  That was funny, she didn’t remember coming to bed.  Her head hurt so much she could have easily consumed the entirety of Odin’s personal cellar, the faint light from the fire burning her eyes painfully.

‘Lo, what happened?’  She grumbled, reaching out for her husband, her limbs sluggish and heavy, but she found the bed empty.  ‘Lo?’  She called, forcing her body upright as the room span.  Her eyes darted around the room suspiciously.  There was no light from washroom and she thought over the night before.  Their great plan, their desire to keep her away from the giants…the fact they were both morons.  ‘Oh, Loki, you didn’t.’  She groaned, throwing back the furs and sheets as she spun her legs from the bed, dizziness coursing through her and she screwed up her eyes as she realised why she felt as she did.  Magic.  Sorcery to be precise.  ‘You fools.’  She shook her head and called her own sorcery, pushing away the last of the effects rapidly now she knew what she was suffering.  In minutes she was clearheaded again and muttered to herself while she dressed.  This could not end well.

 

‘Stop fidgeting.’  Loki hissed as he and Thor rode in the chariot towards the hut.

‘I am trying not to.’  He complained.  ‘How do women wear these things?  They are so…tight, and draughty.’

‘It’s not that bad.’  Loki glanced over his brother in the all covering white gown.  It would be difficult to maintain an illusion over such a long period, and to hide such power from the giants, who themselves knew magic, would be a difficult thing.  They could only hope they knew Freyja more by reputation than appearance and that the heavy veil and specific cut of the dress would be enough to fool them.  He himself had had to disguise himself as a handmaiden due to the terms of the agreement with the giants, and he certainly was not complaining as much.  He admitted to having a newfound respect for his wife when it came to ladies garments however.

‘I feel as though I have been tied into some primitive torture device.’

Loki chuckled.  Thor would undoubtably complain all the way there until the time came for them to act.  ‘Must I remind you this was your idea.  Sigyn was more than willing to play the part.’

‘And you would have happily had her walk into this hut, knowing what Thrym has planned?’

‘She would have complained less.’  Loki muttered, knowing he would have been so much more worried were it Sigyn in this position.

Any further conversation were halted as they arrived at the hut, the area well lit with torches, and the guards on the door came forward to escort the “ladies” down from their chariot.  Loki led the “bride” into the hut, which had been decorated with swags of flowers and leaves, candles standing on every conceivable surface, bringing the place alive.

‘The fair Freyja.  Finally the Gods bring me the prize I am due.’  Thrym came forward, holding his hand out to Thor as though to take it in his own, but Loki was there, slapping it away, before replying in such a high voice Thor almost lost his composure.

‘You cannot touch your bride until after the ceremony, Chief Thrym.’  He said firmly and Thrym lowered his hand again.  ‘It is Lady Freyja’s wish to be untouched until she is yours.’

‘Very well.’  He conceded.  ‘Come, I have prepared a feast to celebrate this union, and then we shall be wed.’

‘No feast!’  Loki said rapidly.

Thor leant into his brother.  ‘I am happy to eat, brother, to continue the façade.’  He whispered.

‘And how will you do that without removing your veil?’  Loki hissed back.

Thor sighed.  ‘Fine.’

‘Lady Freyja wishes to be wed to you without delay.  She is so lovesick she could not stomach anything until after the ceremony.’

‘Lovesick, you say?’  Thrym puffed out his chest, gaining a confident smile.  ‘Very well, let the ceremony come first.’  He waved his hand and his people rushed to do his bidding, arranging themselves as Thrym himself took up position in one of the two seats before the throne where their equivalent of a priest stood.

‘Where is Mjölnir?’  Thor whispered.  ‘I cannot see it anywhere!  You told him our terms?’

‘Of course I told him our terms!’  Loki replied.  ‘I have as much desire to have that as a brother-in-law as you do to marry it.’

‘Do not let this get too far.’  Thor growled before going to his seat, Loki taking up a position to one side and behind him.

Loki cleared his throat before speaking.  ‘I believe there was a proviso, a gift?’

‘I would not go back on my word.’  Thrym replied.  ‘Bring forth the gift.’

From a door at the back of the room came someone who was evidently one of their magic users, Mjölnir hovering before them in a pale blue sphere of power, no doubt the only thing that enabled them to carry the hammer.  Loki could see Thor tense in readiness and his hand automatically fell on his brother’s shoulder, keeping him in place.  They both knew this would only end one way, but until Mjölnir was safely back in Thor’s grasp the odds were against them.

Thrym took the handmaiden’s touch to mean his bride was nervous and he turned what they could only assume was meant to be a smile on them.  ‘Do not be nervous, the forcefield takes the weight from the Hammer of the Gods.’

Thor turned his head towards Loki, knowing he needed to grasp Mjölnir, not have it protected from him.

‘Your bride to be would like the chance to feel the hammer’s weight for herself.’

Thrym turned alarmed eyes on the homely handmaiden.  ‘That would be unwise.’

‘All the same it is her wish.’  Loki insisted.

Thrym sighed and waved the magic user towards his bride, lowering the hammer carefully from where he stood beside Loki, until it sat in “Freyja”’s lap.  The forcefield shimmered, then vanished, and it was the cue the brothers needed.  Thor grabbed the handle and leapt to his feet as Loki manifested a dagger, darting to the side and slitting the magic users throat as Thor ploughed into Thrym.

 

Sigyn had done the most sensible thing she could think of without going to either Odin or Frigga; she sought out their friends.  She had already roused Sif, Hogun and Volstagg, asking them all to meet her in the small banquet room they frequented, somewhere they would not be disturbed, and she was now trying to waken Fandral.  She banged on his door for a third time, knowing he was there as there was a light in his window and an inordinate amount of…noises coming from within.  Eventually she heard the locks being thrown off and the door opened, revealing Fandral, completely naked.  He looked her over in her armour with a small smile and shook his head as she firmly maintained eye contact with him.

‘Good Lady Sigyn, if you have come to join us you are thoroughly overdressed.’

‘And you are underdressed.’  She said firmly.  ‘We have an emergency.’

He became serious immediately, realising how worried she was, and he reached out, touching her arm gently.  ‘What has happened?’

‘Thor and Loki have been very stupid.’

‘That is hardly anything different.’

‘This is a whole new level of stupidity.  Please, Fandral, our feast room, as soon as you can.’  And she turned, all but running down the hallway.  That was unlike her, she would have teased him under normal circumstances, but nothing.  This truly must be serious.

It was less than ten minutes later when Fandral finally entered the feast room to find Sigyn pacing by the windows; Sif, Hogun and Volstagg watching her worriedly.

‘Never fear, Fandral the Dashing has arrived.  What concerns you, Lady Sigyn?’

She turns to face her friends and let out a deep sigh.  ‘Yesterday Thor called Loki and I to his quarters.  Someone has taken Mjölnir.’

Volstagg laughed but it was Sif who spoke.  ‘That is not possible.’

‘You doubt me?  You doubt Thor?’  Sigyn asked firmly.  ‘He was certain and asked that we keep it between the three of us.  Loki sought out Freyja, used one of her eagle feathers to search the realms, and found it has been taken by the giants.’

‘Giants have Mjölnir?’  Hogun asked incredulously.

‘Their chief, Thrym, has it.  They used magic, we suspect, but they have it, make no mistake.  Loki tried to bargain with them, to return it.’

‘And now they are captives?’  Volstagg jumped to the wrong conclusion.

‘Not that I am aware of, however their idiocy knows no bounds.’  She trotted down the few steps to join the group.  ‘Thrym demanded a bride.  Freyja to be precise.’

‘They have not delivered her?’  Fandral asked in horror.

Sigyn closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed.  ‘I offered to pose as Freyja, but they were more than reluctant.  Loki subdued me somehow.  I awoke in our bed just half an hour ago.  He and Thor were gone.’

‘Gone?  They are facing the giants alone?’  Sif demanded.

‘I can only assume so.’  Sigyn shrugged.  ‘As soon as I realised I woke you all.  Please, will you come with me?  In case they need us?’

‘You do not need to ask.’  Volstagg assured her.  ‘Stupid boys.  Going into battle without The Warriors Three and our most fierce Shield Sisters!’

‘Thank you all.’  Sigyn gave them all a worried smile as they set off towards the doors.  ‘I asked a steward to prepare our horses.  I knew you wouldn’t let me down.’

‘We never would.’  Sif assured her.  ‘Those stupid princes however need to be shaken until some sense takes hold.’

‘I don’t think anyone is that patient.’  Fandral scoffed.

‘Perhaps we should take turns.’

They continued the rest of the way in silence, not wishing to draw attention to themselves, and it was as they approached the stables they became aware of a good deal of noise, what sounded like approaching hooves and much talking and laughter.

‘The idiots cometh.’  Sigyn muttered as she realised what it was she could hear, having born witness to the sound of Loki and Thor buoyed by victory many times before.  She curved her hands and called up a ball of light throwing it into the air where it burst into several smaller orbs, spreading over the area to aid illumination as the golden chariot they had taken came into view on the road.  They appeared none the worse for wear, perhaps a little tatty but not injured, and Sigyn warred with herself between being angry or relieved.

‘Friends!’  Thor called jovially as he saw them.  ‘I see Sig has no faith in our abilities!’

‘You two deserve a beating for this madness!’  She growled as she approached the chariot, Loki pulling it to a stop before they stepped down.  ‘The two of you are the most reckless, irresponsible…what in the realms are you wearing?’

Fandral burst out laughing behind her, closely followed by the rest of their friends as they took in the fact the two crown princes appeared to be wearing dresses.  Battered and bloodied but dresses nonetheless.  Thor wore a glorious gown of embroidered white organza, a veil decorated with flowers hanging down his back to the floor; Loki in a simpler, pale pink gown, his hair brushed out around his face.

Thor and Loki shifted awkwardly, having been caught in their crossdressed garments, as their friends laughed and Sigyn glared at them.

‘We’re back.’  Thor said sheepishly to Sigyn, her angry reaction perhaps more worrying than their friends’ laughter.

Sigyn stalked up to them and Thor flinched, but Loki offered her a small smile.  ‘Come now, love, you cannot possibly be mad that we survived?’

She drew level with them and before he even realised her intention she had punched him in the stomach, doubling him, then turning and clipping Thor solidly up the back of his head.  ‘You two are the most moronic, careless, asinine, half-witted fools the realms were ever cursed with!  Are you honestly telling me the giants fell for you both dressed like…like…this?’

‘Wholeheartedly.’  Thor took a step back, out of arms reach of their little firebrand, and held Mjölnir for her to see for herself.

‘You are two of the luckiest bastards alive.’  Sif said through her laughter.

‘I am going to make them feel anything but.’  Sigyn snapped, both brothers having recovered from the blows she had dealt.

‘And we shall not let them forget what pretty damsels they made.’  Fandral assured her.

Thor and Loki shared a look.  They had done what they set out to do, however the teasing would last a lot longer than their victory celebrations.


	87. Epilogue 15 - Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the morning after the Yule Ball, when Odin made himself quite clear that Sigyn and Loki's love could never be, and Sigyn decides to go for a ride alone to clear her head, but she does not quite get the peace she craved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> I know, it's been a while, but I have been a busy bunny editing my third novel for publication! Now that I'm through the final throes of that I have been tapping out a few ideas for epilogues while also writing my seventh novel! phew!
> 
> Anyway, I had this little idea one night while I was falling asleep, and I seem to have forgotten a lot of things I wanted to add, I think, but the basics are here! I've given it four days and nothing has come back so this is what you're getting!

Sigyn had slept restlessly, which was understandable.  Loki had stayed in her room with her for some time after he found her and assured her he would not let Odin stop them from being all they could be to one another, discussing how they would go about what amounted to a clandestine affair.  They agreed to do their best to keep it between the two of them, even their friends could not know, lest their secret got out.  The idea of lying to so many people did not sit well with Sigyn, but she agreed with Loki; there was no other way.

Knowing most of the kingdom would be quiet, given the late night before, she decided to make the most of the peace and dressed in her warmest leathers and cloak, before silently slipping from her quarters.  The guards on their round were the only people she saw on her way to the stables, and they nodded to her in greeting as she passed, but no one questioned her.  Why would they?  She was doing nothing out of the ordinary, other than she felt like the events of last night made her stand out like a sore thumb.  The stableboy helped her saddle her horse and just as she was leading it from the stall one of her friends entered the stable, smiling at her as she pulled her cloak around her.

‘I thought I saw you up and about.’  Sif said warmly, rubbing her gloved hands together against the cold.  ‘Where might you be heading?’

‘Just for a ride.  I need some fresh air.’  Sigyn replied, continuing to lead the horse forward.

‘I shall join you.’  Sif turned to the stableboy and asked him to prepare her a mount.

Sigyn suppressed a sigh.  She had wanted some alone time, a chance to clear her head in the crisp air, as far from the palace as possible.  ‘I shall wait for you outside.’

‘Nonsense, it’s freezing out there.’  Sif linked her arm.  ‘Enjoy the warmth just a little longer.’

‘Perhaps I am in the mood for freezing alone?’  Sigyn suggested.

‘Regardless of what has happened, that is a silly notion.’  Sif gave her a hard look.  ‘There is no mood that cannot be helped by the companionship of a trusted friend.’

‘That is very unsubtle.’  Sigyn shook her head.

‘All the same, I am going with you, and we shall talk, or not, but you are not sneaking out and escaping me.’

‘Sif…’  She tried again but was interrupted.

‘No arguing.  We ride, wherever you wish, but you do not ride alone.’

Sigyn narrowed her eyes at her friend.  ‘Did Odin send you?’

Sif laughed.  ‘You think the Allfather awake at this time after the amount of alcohol he consumed last eve?  No, no one sent me.  I haven’t actually been to bed yet.’

‘You had a good solstice then?’

‘One of my best thus far.’  Sif grinned.  ‘I saw you from my window as I was undressing and wondered what my favourite shield sister could be doing out so early.  I simply had to find out.’

The stableboy returned with a horse for Sif and they left together, mounting the horses in the courtyard before Sif allowed Sigyn to lead the way, out across the snow covered ground and away from the palace.  They pushed the horses as hard as they dared, given the conditions, and were both soon ready to break for some of the food Sigyn had brought with her, stopping by a stream that flowed slowly with its edges iced, but still enough for the horses to quench their thirst, the steam rising from their flanks a sign of how hard they had worked.

‘Do you wish to talk about last night?’  Sif asked as Sigyn passed her some bread.

‘Why do you want to talk about last night so much?’

‘Why do you not?’  She countered.

‘Because last night was awful and is better forgotten.’

‘Loki’s kiss can’t have been that bad.’  Sif quirked her a sideways smile and Sigyn went to reply before realising that not all of last night was quite as awful as she remembered.

‘No, it was definitely not bad.  It was very good in fact.’

‘Then the something awful was something besides the two kisses you shared.  Were they worth the wait?  Will you share that?’

‘Well worth the wait.’  She sighed as she sat on a felled tree.

‘And yet you sigh like a lovesick maiden.’  Sif sat beside her.  ‘May I make a guess, if you are so reluctant to speak out loud?  And you can confirm or deny as you wish?’

Sigyn side eyed her.  She was her best female friend, a confidant, yet she was still hesitant.  ‘I truly do not wish to go over the night again.’

‘Then allow me.  You were having a splendid evening, in both the arms and lips of our raven haired prince, all your young dreams were finally coming true.  But then The Allfather made Loki dance with his mother and spoke with you alone.  You departed shortly afterwards with the worst excuse I have ever heard.  Our King said something to upset you so much you ran from the place like the heroine in some fairy tale, pursued by our fair haired prince.’

Sigyn did not want to sit here and badmouth their King, so she decided not to address that part.  ‘I do not think I was like a fairy tale heroine.  I left with my head held high, thank you.’  And she crammed a piece of bread in her mouth so she didn’t have to say any more.

‘Please.’  Sif rolled her eyes.  ‘You may as well have left a slipper in the hallway to be found…did you?’  Sigyn still couldn’t talk so merely elbowed her friend as hard as she could.  ‘I shall take that as a no.  However when our raven haired prince took pursuit, our fair haired prince returned alone.  The fact you and Loki disappeared so early, with him returning some hours later, alone, will have been noticed by more than just your friends.’

Sigyn did not rush her bread, instead she used the time to think over her reply.  When she swallowed she said; ‘Odin has made it quite clear that Loki and I are to remain friends.  I spent the evening having to convince our prince of the fact.’

‘How much was convincing and how much was continuing what you begun on the balcony?’  Sif smiled wickedly.

‘Very little continuation.’  Sigyn stated simply.

‘So some continuation.’  Sif read between the lines far easier than Sigyn had hoped and she glared at her.

‘You think I would go against The Allfather and begin a relationship with his son when he forbade it?’  Sigyn gave her a look of disbelief.  ‘You believe me insane?’

‘I believe you should listen to your heart and not your head.’  Sif shrugged before tearing off a small piece of bread, waving it at Sigyn as she continued.  ‘If The Allfather cannot yet see how well suited you are for one another it will not be long until he does.’

‘You suggest I what?  Wait, until he sees sense?’

‘Goodness, no.’  She laughed.  ‘You could be waiting a very long time.  For all his wisdom, he is still a man.  I suggest you and Loki bide your time, in any way you see fit.’  She said pointedly.

‘If not wait, Sif, then what?  You suggest Loki and I go behind his back and…’  She fought for exactly the phrase to cover what it was they were actually doing and yet not reveal it at the same time.

‘Yes, exactly that.’  Sif nodded.  ‘I will not ask that you confirm it for me; if you choose to do so I will be able to deny all knowledge, but you would be a fool not to when there is obviously something there.’

Sigyn sighed, her breath fogging in the air before her.  ‘If Loki and I had chosen to do such a thing, the repercussions would be immense, were we found out.’

‘Then it is just as well that I know nothing of it.  And were I to offer my congratulations, on any subject, that would be the first.’

Sigyn gave a small laugh and glanced down at her lap before looking back up at the woman beside her.  ‘My sister, if there were anything to be congratulated about yours would mean the most to me.’

Sif smiled, hoping her words meant what she assumed they did.  Sigyn and Loki were meant to be together, she was certain, but this way if she were asked, she could truthfully deny all knowledge, a fact that would no doubt aid the young couple, if that was what they were, at a time when many may question it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to keep you up to date, there is a small series of Sebastian Stan flirty smuttiness I started, just two parts at the moment, plus I have three, yes three, Bucky/Amelia epilogues on the go that I haven't finished, two of which are smut, AND part four of this series which I am still keeping under wraps, other than to say it is what happens directly after Born to be King with Stephen Strange!


	88. Epilogue 16 - Loki's First Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki despises the idea of Father's Day, having such bad examples he is following in the footsteps of, but Sigyn is determined to prove him wrong.
> 
> Or
> 
> Sometimes it's harder to see what you've got when you focus on what you haven't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Just a couple of days late with this one, as I decided late on Sunday that I was going to write the three Father's Day epilogues (Tony ruining the date in Healing the Hurt was a kind of Father's Day inspired one but not mentioned directly).
> 
> So sit back and watch Sig as she once again battles Loki being a grump!

The idea of the Midgardian tradition of celebrating Father’s Day was lost on Loki.  He understood that, with such short lives, they felt the need to celebrate one another in mediocre ways, using any excuse to give one another cards and gifts; the Winter Solstice they called Christmas, hearts everywhere for their Valentine’s Day, and he humoured Sigyn, especially on Mother’s Day, although he truly believed that she deserved the praise and adoration every day, and they had lit candles in memory of Frigga with Thor, but Father’s Day, Loki just didn’t see the point.

In most cultures, barring perhaps seahorses, the father was the secondary parent, the mother taking on the largest role in raising the young, and as much as he had tried to keep things even between he and his wife, there were some things only she could take care of, some things she excelled at so much more than him, and offering a day to celebrate the male of a union when some merely showed up for the conception seemed laughable to him.

Take himself, for example.  He had two men he could claim to be his father.  Laufey and Odin.  One was a monster and the other had used him virtually from birth as a political bargaining tool.  They were hardly fine examples of fatherhood, more terrible warnings.  No, he did not see the point.

Sigyn watched as her husband’s mood slowly deteriorated in the run up to Father’s Day, and she struggled to find a way to snap him out of it.  She didn’t know what to do to help.  She desperately wanted to make his first Father’s Day as special as he had made her Mother’s Day.  She had felt so loved and adored that she had grinned for days, and the stuffed bear from the boys sat on her bedside where she saw it every morning and evening, and she wanted him to feel the same.  This was going to take some doing.

‘I do not know what to suggest, sister.’  Thor shrugged as she passed him a coffee before making her own.  ‘Loki’s bitterness when it comes to his parentage often overshadows his logic, and it is making him…’

‘Cranky?’  She suggested.

‘Irritable.’  Thor agreed.  ‘However if anyone can find a way past this hurdle, it is you and the love of your sons.’

‘I’d say thanks, but I’m no further forward.’  She wrinkled her nose.

‘You can work this out.’  He rested his hand on her shoulder.  ‘I believe in you.’

‘Don’t feed me that bullshit.’  She laughed at him.  ‘This is going to be Hel.’

 

Sigyn eventually came up with a plan just days before, which gave her little time to pull it together, but she knew just who could help her do so.

 

Loki felt miserable.  The stores, TV commercials, and even several of the team, had increased their saturation of this stupid tradition, and to make matters worse Sigyn had become so engrossed in something he hardly saw her.  Last year he had joined her at her parents’ house for the celebration, and they had had a very nice home cooked meal and watched some home movies from Maia’s childhood, which he had thoroughly enjoyed seeing.  This year all he knew was that her parents were on vacation and they would see them the following weekend.  Loki had hoped they would have done the same as the year before, he liked Sigyn’s new parents, perhaps more than her father in her previous incarnation, and they had accepted and even eventually welcomed him into the family.  Certainly summer barbecues with Sigyn’s aunts, uncles and cousins were always fun, and Thanksgiving always gave him the opportunity to show how grateful he was for all he had gained.  But apparently there would be no distraction for him from this awful day.

He was still awake when Sigyn finally came to bed on the Saturday night, and he knew she hoped he would be asleep, it was so late.  Normally he would have been, however the thought of tomorrow was grating on him.  Clint had gone home for the weekend, to spend it with his wife and children, Natasha going with him as extended family.  Thor was going with Jane to visit her father, Bucky had his little Georgie and was finally on his way home from his mission just in time, and even Tony had Amelia.  He had no desire to spend the day watching them all celebrate.

‘You should be asleep.’  She murmured as he automatically held his arm out for her to snuggle into his side, resting her head on his shoulder before tilting her head to kiss him.

‘So should you.  You are acting very suspiciously, love.’  He replied, kissing her again so she knew he was only teasing.

‘Paperwork.’  She shrugged.

‘You are normally far more efficient than this, darling girl.’

‘I let some of it sneak up on me.  Tony had been withholding information.  Had to torture it out of him.’  She yawned as her eyes began to drift closed.

‘Torture indeed?  And you did not invite me?’

‘I can be pretty creative when I need to be, Mischief.’

‘I had noticed.’  He replied, but he felt her body relax as sleep overcame her, each muscle releasing and her breathing becoming deep and even.

Loki sighed.  He supposed he should sleep too, and with her in his arms it would be easier, however the next day still weighed heavily on his mind.

 

Loki was woken early by his sons being dumped on top of him.  He didn’t mind, he loved his boys, but at seven on a Sunday morning he wasn’t enjoying the fingers that found their way up his right nostril.  He gave a small groan before extracting the digits and opening his eyes, finding Vali grinning down at him.

‘Good morning, little monkey.’  He greeted him as Narvi crawled across his torso, narrowly missing delicate parts with his tiny but bony knee.

‘Happy Father’s Day, my prince.’  Sigyn said, as she placed a cup of tea on his bedside before crawling over him herself and sitting straddling his hips, pulling Narvi towards her as he made to escape off the bed.

‘Ugh.  Did you not let me sleep through this accursed day into Monday, petal?’  He pulled her pillow over his face and she laughed at his overdramatic reaction.

‘Not even close.’  She jabbed him in the ribs and he flinched before throwing the pillow at her, but she batted it away onto the floor.  ‘Get up and showered, handsome.’  She leant over him, resting her arms across his chest and her chin on them.  ‘I have today all planned out.’

‘Can we do it tomorrow, sunbeam?  I think today I should just like to…’

‘Get up.’  She said firmly in her teacher voice.  ‘I refuse to let you wallow in your misery.  Get your sorry ass out of this bed and wear something casual.’

He groaned and dropped his head back into the pillow.  ‘Casual, really?’

‘Really, really.  Your beige linen suit pants and pale green shirt, how about that?’

‘I despise the linen suit.  Beige is not a colour I am comfortable in.’  He complained.

‘You’re being childish.  Fine, the grey linen suit pants.  Green shirt.  No tie, no jacket.  Now.’  She got off him and Vali immediately held his arms out to her, knowing it was breakfast time.

‘Sig…’

‘We’re taking the boys out for breakfast so get the Hel out of that bed or so help me I will curse you  into a pink shirt for the day!’

It was only then it really clicked in his mind that Sigyn and the boys were already dressed.  She was wearing a sundress he adored on her, dark green with a deep purple berry print on the tiered panels of the skirt that fell to just above her knees, her legs looking tempting in the heeled strappy sandals she wore.  As though to make the point his hand slipped out from under the sheet and caressed her calf, but she stepped away.

‘I promise you, Lo, you’ll have a good day, just…trust me?’

The fact that she asked the last rather than told him, that her voice had turned soft instead of harsh, showed him that this meant a lot to her, and he felt bad for bringing down any plans she had.  ‘I always trust you, darling.’  He replied, sitting up as she finally took Vali and he pulled Narvi into his arms.  ‘What do you say, boys?  Let us see what your beautiful mama has planned.’

‘Thank you.’  She put Vali on the floor, knowing he would follow her at his speediest crawl, before taking Narvi from Loki’s arms.  ‘I’ll see you in the living room as soon as, please and thank you.’  She leant so she could kiss him before leaving him to get ready for the day.

Loki sighed as he swung his legs from the bed.  He doubted whatever Sigyn had planned would raise his mood from the melancholy he found himself suffering.

 

Loki had to admit that breakfast was lovely.  The boys were perfectly behaved, ate a good breakfast, and were ready for a nap by the time they were strapping them back into the SUV that SHIELD had leant them.

‘Where to next, petal?’  He asked as she buckled into the drivers seat.

‘Just a forty minute drive, which should give the boys the chance to get their nap out of the way.’  She said as she slipped the car into gear and indicated to pull out of the parking lot.  ‘Did you enjoy breakfast?’

‘Very much, thank you for suggesting we do so, love.’  He reached over and rested his hand on her thigh, just because he could.

‘Father’s Day isn’t all bad.’  She glanced at him before returning her eyes to the road.

‘When spent with you, nothing is bad.’

She smiled, she couldn’t help it.  After the bad mood he had been festering in she was glad to see she seemed to have made a crack in his frosty exterior.

They made small talk on the drive and it wasn’t long before Loki recognised the exit she took and he frowned at her curiously.  ‘Out to Xavier’s, dear heart?  To visit your surrogate father?’

She shook her head.  ‘This is all for you, Lo.  Charles is away, but Jean has helped me with something I want you to see.’

‘You have truly sparked my curiosity.’  He leant back in his chair and regarded her with an air of enquiry.  ‘We are going to X Manor, are we not?’

‘We are.’

‘But not to see Charles.’

‘Nope.’

‘And you are being quite the secretive little thing.’

She glanced over to see him giving her suspicious, narrowed eyes.  ‘Relax, Lo.  It’s a surprise, you’ll like it.’

‘Hmm.’  He said simply, before turning back to the road.  This was becoming more and more interesting.

To Loki’s surprise they did not pull up at the front door as they had on previous visits, but Sigyn drove them into a parking garage via an access road, Jean Grey meeting them by the door into the house.

‘Hi, Jean.’  The two redheads greeted one another with a hug.  ‘Thanks for helping organise this.’

‘Hi, yourself.  And it’s not a problem.  You know you’re always welcome to visit and use the facilities.’

‘I didn’t give you a lot of notice though.’

‘You’re family.’  She waved away her apology.  ‘We always help one another.  Are the boys sleeping?’

Sigyn nodded.  ‘We filled them with pancakes and fruit.  We should get another ten minutes out of them at the very least.’

Jean smiled warmly before turning to Loki, who was coming around the front of the car.  ‘Hello again, Loki.’

‘Good morning, Miss Grey.’  He bowed his head.

‘I keep telling you there’s no need to be quite so formal.’  She did, every time they met, but this was the first time he had seen her without Scott Summers by her side.  For a man whose eyes were disguised by special glasses he still gave an air of disdain and mistrust whenever Loki was present, and to help matters, for Sigyn’s sake, he referred to Jean formally.

‘All the same.’  He replied simply, before turning to help Sigyn with their bags and the two sleeping rascals in their baby carriers.

Jean took the bag, leaving the parents to bring the children, and she led them through the corridor to a supposedly blank wooden panel, identical to the rest of the walls, however with a depression of her hand the panelling slid back to reveal a state of the art elevator.  Loki followed the two women inside where Sigyn smirked at him.  She knew he didn’t like not knowing what was going on, but she was grateful he was going along with it.  She brushed his knuckles with her fingertips by way of a thank you, and he gave her a small wink.

‘Everything is set up as we discussed.’  Jean said, as the doors opened again, this time onto a stainless steel corridor that led in both directions, and she set off to the left, leading to a large door with a retinal display.  ‘You’re still on file.’

‘Thank you.’  Sigyn smiled before turning to the display and allowing her retina to be scanned.

‘Welcome, Maia Tomson.’  A computerised female voice welcomed her and Loki didn’t miss the smile she gave.

‘Thank you, Cerebro.’  She murmured, more to herself than to acknowledge the system, and they stepped inside a large, dark, metallic structure that stretched further than Loki could see.

‘I’ll get things set up and leave you to it.’  Jean put the bag beside Sigyn and left them to go to the control room.

‘What have you planned for me, kitten?’  Loki asked as the doors closed, leaving them in a muted darkness, illuminated only by very occasional white dots of light.

‘Planned for us.’  She corrected him.  ‘I know you don’t like the attention when we go out, so here we can have privacy.’

‘And what do we need privacy for?’  He put down Vali’s baby carrier and made her do the same with Narvi’s, before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

‘For your Father’s Day extravaganza.’  As though on cue the lights turned on, illuminating reinforced interior, sheet metal walls and ceiling studded with lights and projectors.

‘Where have you brought us, pet?’  Loki asked as he looked around in confusion.

‘Remember me telling you about The Danger Room?’  She stepped out of his arms as she picked up Narvi again, walking further into the room as a large picnic blanket shimmered into life before her, followed by grass covering the metal floor entirely.  She rested Narvi’s seat on the blanket and walked back to Loki, who was looking around in amazement as landscape continued to develop before him; Asgard in all its glory unfolding like an illusion.  In the distance stood the palace and city itself, the Bifrost spanning away to the observatory in the distance before trees sprung to life, creating a forest around them.

‘Come along, my prince.’  She picked up Vali and handed him to Loki before picking up the bags.  ‘Don’t you want to show our boys one of our favourite picnic spots from our early days?’  And she walked back to the blanket, taking a seat and watching him expectantly as flowers appeared around his feet.

Loki seemed to snap out of his amazement and hurried towards her with their youngest in his hands, reaching the blanket and staring at her wide eyed.  ‘What is this place?’

‘I’m sure you recognise the location, so I assume you mean the room itself.  The Danger Room can be used for more than just battle simulations, so here we are.  The sun is out, but we won’t get burnt, we have the forest and,’ she turned her head in time to see the lake they used to swim in begin to form, ‘the lake, neither of which can harm us, the water barely goes knee deep so it’s safe for the boys, and I have one more surprise for you, once you get over your initial shock.’

‘Shock?’  He repeated as he sank down beside her on his knees and pulled her to him in a tight hug.  ‘Sunbeam, this is wonderful!’

‘This is the Father’s Day you deserve.’  She cupped his cheek as they parted before laying a lingering kiss on his lips.  ‘You need to be reminded it is not about your parentage, but about your parenthood.  You’re an amazing father, Lo, the best I could have hoped for for our boys, and I need you to see that.’

‘Spending time with the three of you is all I could ask for.’

‘Shush, there’s more to come.’  She slapped his arm playfully.  ‘Relax and enjoy it.  First, presents.’  She turned her hands and called a gift bag from her vault, presenting it to him.  ‘They boys don’t care if you open them while they’re still asleep at this age.’

‘Petal, you spoil me.’  He smiled as he took the bag and lifted the green tissue paper out of the top, revealing two wrapped gifts.  He removed the first, obviously a box, and he opened it carefully, Sigyn watching him with a barely contained grin.

The box contained a mug with a photo of the boys on it, sitting together at an obviously professional photo studio, both laughing at something perhaps above or behind the camera.  He smiled at it, knowing he would use it often.  ‘I love it, Sig, thank you.’  He leant forward and kissed her.  ‘How did you get them both to sit still for long enough for such a beautiful photograph?’

‘I saw a photographer who specialises in children and babies, and, weirdly, dogs.’  She shook her head dismissing that last thought.  ‘She was amazing with the boys and knew just how to grab their attention.  There’s actually almost fifty shots you can look through when we get home so we can have some printed for the walls.  But that’s just a little something I thought of last minute.  The other present is your main one.’

‘You spoil me.’

‘You deserve spoiling.’ He looked back up at her and found such a sincere smile on her face he couldn’t help himself, and caressed her cheek with his palm before kissing her.  ‘I thank whatever higher power that brought you back into my life every day.  You are the best thing to happen to me for a long time, love.’

‘And you me, besides the boys.’

‘Without you there would be no boys, so you win, hands down.’  He assured her, and she flapped her hands to get him to stop, pulling away from his touch.

‘Come on, Chaos, don’t go all sentimental on me now.  Unwrap your other gift.’

‘Do I get to unwrap you later too?’  He asked, but did as she suggested and removed the other parcel.  It was decidedly heavier than the last, and obviously another box.

‘Once the boys are in bed, you can unwrap and play with me all you like.’  She promised, her eyes on the gift in his hands.  ‘Come on, Lo!’

‘You are so adorable.’  He chuckled before carefully undoing the tape on the paper.

‘Shush.’  She said, her attention flickering between the gift and his face, obviously waiting for his reaction.

He opened the paper to find a large gift box, black with gold ribbon, and he tugged the sash of material free, but instead of opening the box immediately he leant forward with the ribbon still in his hands, tucking it under Sigyn’s hair and tying it in a bow on top of her head in a beautiful contrast with her hair.  ‘Now I have another ribbon to unwrap.’  He smirked at her as she blushed faintly.

‘You’re hilarious.  Open it!’  She demanded, and he finally did, raising the lid to find a satin lined inner, holding two vambraces that matched his armour.

‘What’s this?’  He lifted the first and turned it in his palm, examining the intricate etching on the metal.

‘Read it.’  She suggested, shuffling closer to him.

He did, taking in the text and graphics.  Each one held one of their sons’ names in ancient norse in the centre, the date and individual times of birth curving around the wrist, as well as symmetrical shapes and designs to finish it off, making them worthy of a prince.

‘You will always have them with you, wherever you go, whatever mission you are sent on.’  She explained her reasoning behind them and he tucked them back inside the box, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his lap, where he kissed her soundly.  When he eventually released her again he put next to no space between them.

‘Thank you, my precious girl, they are truly wonderful.’

‘No more wonderful than you.’  She smiled as she brushed his hair over his shoulder.  ‘You really like them?’

‘I love them.  What better way to remind me of what waits for me at home?’

‘You are sentimental.  There’s something else in the bottom of the box.’

‘You have done too much already!’  He complained as he let her slip from his lap.

‘Just this last thing, sort of.’  She said dismissively.  ‘Look under the lining.’

He carefully lifted the satin padded lining out of the box and found two daggers.  Sliding them from their sheaths he found muted blades with green gems in the hilts.  Checking them over he discovered they were perfectly weighted and crafted to fit his hands, and on the blade by the hilt, each one contained her name in norse.

‘This way I can protect you, even if I’m not with you.’  She said quietly and he looked up at her.

‘You are amazing, Sig.’  He kissed her again before replacing the knives in their sheaths and putting them back in the box.  ‘My deadly wife, thank you.’

‘You’re welcome.  And there’s one more thing.’  She said as she began to help him pack away the gifts.

‘Another gift?’  He asked in surprise.

‘Sort of.’

She made him shift to a more comfortable position, and he opened his legs, settling her between them with her back against his chest, her arms over his where they wrapped around her waist.

‘Might I ask, where did this all come from, darling one?’  He asked quietly as he waved his hand around the room, aware the boys were beginning to stir again.

‘From my memory.’  She replied.  ‘I had Jean have a poke around and we came up with this, which she fed into Cerebro.  _Voila_ , instant Asgardian getaway with none of the awkwardness of dealing with Odin.’

‘You are quite the genius.’  He kissed the side of her head.

‘I just know what you need.  And this is what you need too.’  She nodded before them and another illusion took shape, showing him and the boys when they were first born, sitting on the floor changing Vali while singing a song that Frigga had sung to him as a child, Narvi gazing at him intently.

‘This is fatherhood, Lo.  This is what this day means.  It’s all the little things you do every day that makes me so proud to call you my husband, to call you father to my children.’  The scene changed before them to the first time he gave Narvi solids, more food around his face and on the highchair than actually in his mouth, but the expression on Loki’s face as he mastered this new skill was so endearing to her, and watching her memory of it brought a lump to her throat.  Next came Loki putting them both into their crib, and reading them a story from a book from his own childhood, making up voices for each character, and Sigyn had watched from the doorway many times, not wanting to interrupt his quiet time with their boys.  The image faded again to the memory where Sigyn came back from a quick store run to find Loki fast asleep on the couch with Vali on his chest, completely comfortable and snuggled into his shirt.  Both of them were breathing deeply and didn’t hear her as she crept closer and covered them with a blanket, but not before she took a photo.  It was one of her favourites.

‘This is what I think of, when I think of Father’s Day.’  She tilted her head to see him.  ‘I think of you, and our boys.  All the things you do for them, and me, every single day.  For all the examples you were set you’ve proved that that’s not what makes you such an amazing father.  What makes you so amazing is that you want to be a good dad, you want to spend time with them, and take the rough with the smooth.  There is nothing you won’t do for them and it makes me love you so much more.  This is your day, not Odin’s or Laufey’s, yours.  Narvi and Vali’s dada.  The one they adore with every part of their little hearts.  All you have done these last few weeks is focus on the negative aspects of your experiences of fathers, you completely forgot about the best father of them all; you.’

Loki shifted her in his arms, kissing her without a word, and when they finally parted he gave her a soft smile.  ‘Thank you, love.’

‘I didn’t do anything but remind you that you were missing the bigger picture.’  She replied, caressing his cheek.  ‘There are more memories, if you want to see them, or we can just enjoy Asgard with no interruptions.’

‘Let’s do both.’  He settled her back in his arms as another memory began.  ‘Memories first and enjoy this perfect Asgard you created once the boys wake.’

Sigyn nodded, not wanting to ruin the moment by speaking further, and together they let the rest of her memories play out, and once the boys woke they played with them for hours.  When they finally returned to The Tower some hours later, Loki had a very different outlook on Father’s Day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way! Super excited, because at midnight tonight my THIRD NOVEL IS BEING PUBLISHED! If you want to check it out, you can find my author page on Facebook @LisaMHawkinsAuthor or search Andromeda Newton on Amazon!


	89. Epilogue 17 - The Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki receives some harrowing news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WARNING! Everyone, I am sooooo sorry. I have been waiting to write this for a while and today it just hit me. You'll work out when this is, in their timeline, but this was actually painful to write, which I hope means I've done the feels justice!
> 
> If you can, please listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FULPliwzjcs as it just sets the feels up a little more!
> 
> Please leave me feedback, I love hearing from you all, and it just encourages me!

Loki knew it was too soon for the party who had travelled to Niflheim to be returning, so when a messenger knocked on his door in the early afternoon, requesting his presence in the throne room he was unsure what exactly it was he could be needed for.  He went anyway; word had come from his father, which meant it would be something important, but he truly had no idea what it could be.

He knew something was wrong the moment he entered the throne room, the atmosphere in the room mournful and dour, Odin holding Frigga as she appeared to be crying.  His stomach sank as he approached, although he knew not why, and he heard Odin murmur something on the edge of his hearing, Frigga raising her head first to look at her husband, then to Loki.  She swallowed hard, Loki saw it even from this distance, and she approached him, raising her head proudly despite her tear streaked cheeks, despite the puffiness to her eyes.

‘Loki.’  She said simply, her voice broken and raw, and she held her arms out to him.

Loki automatically stepped into them, knowing she needed comforting, but not yet why.  ‘What is it, Mother?’  He asked quietly, as his hands automatically stroked her hair, as they had in his childhood, drawing comfort from their silken strands.

‘I am so sorry, Loki.  It’s Sigyn.’

The last two words reverberated through his entire being, his world shattering into a million pieces along with his heart, his mind not allowing him to realise exactly what it meant.  ‘What happened to her?  Is she hurt?’  He looked from his mother to his father, desperation clawing at him like an unseen hand.

Frigga sobbed as Odin came forward, his face grim.  ‘There was an attack on the party, my son.  I am afraid Sigyn did not survive.’

Loki felt as though the blood rushed from his face to his feet, his entire body pulsing with the news as he tried to come to terms with what he was hearing.  He staggered back from Frigga, who tried to keep him close but failed.  She saw the colour drain from his face, his body shake as though he had been struck, and when he spoke all that came out was one word; ‘Sig?’

 

The next few days went by in a blur.  Loki hardly left his chambers, only sleeping when his body gave out on him, crying for the whole of the first day until his body held no more tears, instead an emptiness filling the part in his heart where Sigyn had been.  He refused food, until Frigga forced   entry to his room, making him partake in a small meal, and have some water, as well as being a shoulder for him to cry on.  She held her own grief inside her until she was alone, allowing her son the comfort he deserved and needed.

 

Three days later the party returned, Sigyn’s body ceremonially wrapped on the caravan with that of the healer who had also perished in the attack.  Her father was devastated, having held her as she passed, unable to deliver a full report on the incident, instead one of his lieutenants delivering the story to the King and his family.  Loki held himself stoically throughout, although the pain on his face was plain to see, and Thor stood close by him, his concern for his brother warring within him for precedence over his own grief at losing his sister.  There had been an ambush and Sigyn had fallen, fighting like the warrior she was.  Loki knew if she had to go she would be glad it was fighting, however it made the pain no less.

 

Before Sigyn’s body was laid in state Loki requested some time with her, just to say goodbye.  With Frigga’s help he had chosen a pale green gown he had loved her in, and had requested her hair be left unbound yet adorned with flowers, just as she had at their wedding.

Loki slowly approached the pedestal where she lay, feeling like the entire situation was something from his worst nightmares, as though she should sit up any moment, tell him that for the God of Mischief he had certainly fallen for this trick, but he knew in his heart of hearts that she wouldn’t, that he would never hear her voice again, would never hear her call him her prince, never again would he wake in the night and pull her into his arms.  He sobbed long before he reached her, tears streaking his cheeks as he stepped up to her.  She looked beautiful.  Her pale, freckled skin was a perfection many a sculptor set out to achieve, her lashes resting on her cheeks as though waiting to flutter open.  Her hair had been arranged around her like an auburn pillow of curls, the flowers he had requested flowing through it as though caught in a copper stream.  Her hands lay upon her abdomen, over the hilt of the sword he had had forged for her so many years prior, and he couldn’t help but notice how pale her fingernails.  Before he could stop himself he found his fingertips caressing her hand, and he choked at the feel of the lifeless flesh beneath them.  She was truly gone, she was never coming back.

He sobbed loudly and collapsed first to his knees then turned, sitting with his back against the pedestal and drawing his knees up tight, clutching them to his chest as he rested his head on his knees, crying for all he was worth.

Loki didn’t know how long he sat there, how long he cried.  The sun moved round in the sky, the illumination moving from one window to another, until finally darkness fell.  He was out of tears once more, his heart so painfully broken, it was all he could do to pull himself back to his feet.  Taking one final look at his wife, he sighed heavily before leaning forward to lay one final kiss on her forehead.

As he walked away he knew one thing; he would never love anyone as deeply as he loved Sigyn, and no one could ever replace her in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry!!!! Please don't be too cross with me!


	90. Epilogue 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set not long after the original events and their return to The Tower once the repairs are done, Tony throws another of his legendary parties, and Loki puts his foot in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a plan to have more jealous Loki, I might have fallen into Loki's Dirty Whispers on Pinterest, but it took on a life of its own and Sigyn was having none of it! I hope you enjoy what I ended up with!

Tony Stark liked his parties.  And Tony Stark liked his parties to be classy yet boozy affairs.  Once you were on the team you either got used to the fact or, well, you got used to the fact.  You were expected to attend and have a good time.  To tell the truth Loki was a little tired of them.  At least once every few weeks the acerbic man of iron seemed to need some sort of affirmation that he was the best host, and even Sigyn, who hadn’t been with the team long, seemed to be finding the constant partying a chore.

‘I swear if I have to go shopping for another formal gown I will rip Tony’s insides out with a rusty coat hanger.’  Sigyn growled as she moved her hair for Loki to zip up the back of yet another dress.  Tony had complained that she seemed to rotate the same three dresses, which was true, but she had never needed this many party dresses before in her life.  Either of them!

‘You look stunning in whatever you wear, petal.’  He kissed her shoulder, as this dress left them bare, with sleeves that curved around her upper arms, and so much flesh was just a temptation to him.

‘But it seems like such a waste, getting an expensive dress and only wearing it once.’  She argued as she dropped her hair and stepped away from him, knowing if she didn’t stop him they may well be late…again.

‘If it makes you feel better replacing them so often, sunbeam, I can tear them from you so they will do you no good.’  He suggested, his eyes dark as they skimmed over the scarlet fabric that matched her hair and clung to her curves to her hips, where it flowed out to just above her knees.

‘That would be even more wasteful.  At least I could sell these, or maybe wear them again in a few months when he’s forgotten about them.’  She smoothed the fabric as she walked across the room and slipped on her heels.  ‘Are you really sure all the red isn’t too much?’

‘You look quite the firebrand, Sig.’

‘That wasn’t what I asked.’  She frowned.

‘The colour matches both your temper and your passion, love.’  He said as he came towards her, looking dashing in his three piece black suit with white shirt and black tie.  ‘You will be the most stunning creature not only at the party, but in the entire nine realms.’

‘I feel a bit slutty.’

‘That is not at all the word I would use for the look.’

‘But your words are just as suggestive.’  She quirked him a smile for the first time since she had started to dress.

‘Let’s not go.’  He suggested, his hands sliding around her waist.  ‘Let us stay here and see what my suggestive words can do to you.’

‘If we do that again Tony threatened to come find us.’  She reminded him.  ‘And I’m not convinced  he can’t get FRIDAY to override the door protocols and let him in regardless.’

‘Then I guarantee he would certainly not try it again.’  He bowed his head and kissed her cheek softly.

She moaned as his lips trailed down her jaw to the soft skin of her neck.  ‘Knowing Tony he’d ask to join in.’

Loki’s fingers dug into her flesh as his lips stilled.  ‘You surely cannot be forgetting that you are solely mine, girl?’

Sigyn pulled away and glared at him, at how that single word made her feel.  ‘Call me girl in that tone again and you’ll be solely on your own.’  She pushed his hands off her and stalked to the door.  ‘I’ll see you there, asshole.’  And she slammed it behind her.

Loki sighed.  He hadn’t meant to insult her; their relationship still new enough that he was learning what she did and didn’t like, and while she didn’t seem to mind him referring to her as precious girl, apparently girl alone was offensive.  He checked his tie was straight in the mirror before going to the door.  He would apologise and make it up to her.

Sigyn arriving at the party alone definitely drew some curious looks, but it was Darcy who came to her, looking stunning in her little black dress and killer heels.  Her hair fell around her shoulders in soft waves, her make up totally on point, and she ignored several offers of drinks and to dance on her way to her friend, who was even now ordering herself a drink from the bar.

‘Uh oh.  Mischief being a little shit again, Fidelity?’

‘How could you tell?’  Sigyn asked, as she knocked back what Darcy assumed was at least three neat shots of whisky in one.  ‘Same again, please.’

‘Whoa, you are really hitting it hard.’  Darcy leant forward on the bar to try and make eye contact.

‘Stupid fucking Asgardian constitution.’  She grumbled as she knocked back another, only feeling the burn and none of the warmth she used to associate with alcohol.  ‘Is Thor here?’

‘Not yet.  You’re not going to attack his hot sauce are you?  Because as much as I wanna see drunk Siggy I don’t want to see angry-can’t-yet-control-her-powers-fully Siggy.’

‘Dammit, Darce, stop making sense!’  Sigyn complained.

‘What did the God of Douchery do?’  Darcy ordered herself a complicated cocktail, just so the barman would be busy for a while and not refilling Sigyn’s glass.

‘He got all possessive and called me a girl.  “You are solely mine, girl.”’ She said, her accent going so fully Asgardian in her impersonation that Darcy raised her eyebrows.

‘He knows you’re his, what made him say that?  Surely not the fact that you look hot as fuck, because if you weren’t taken I’d hit on you so hard…’

‘Darcy!’  She interrupted.  ‘Please get laid tonight, because you evidently need it.’

‘Oh, I’m gonna, once I know my favourite goddess is a-okay.’  She leant closer.  ‘Don’t tell Sif I said you were my favourite.’

Sigyn managed to crack a small smile.  ‘I won’t.  One more then I’m hitting the dance floor.’

‘You don’t dance normally.’  Darcy said in surprise.  ‘Unless it’s with himself.’

‘Well, tonight I don’t want to give himself the opportunity to be too close to me.  Not until he’s ready to apologise sincerely.’

‘You don’t normally mind him being jealous either.’  She reminded her.  ‘That normally leads to possessive sexy times, and you told girls night just how good that is.’

‘Well, today it grated on me.’  She turned around and leant on the bar, pouting slightly as she frowned.  ‘The way he called me girl, it wasn’t the possessive part that got me, just the girl part.  Like he’s reminding me I’m shiny and new and not as old or experienced as him.  I remember being Sigyn but I’m not the original Sigyn.  Like I’m second class.’

‘Yeah, that’d hurt.  Hadn’t thought of it like that.’  Darcy handed her another drink.  ‘Chug it and go ask Steve or Bruce to dance.  You know they’ll be gentlemanly about it.  Tony still gets handsy after a few drinks, with everyone, men included, whether he realises it or not; Sam would probably tease Loki when he does show up and want to make him more jealous, which I’m assuming isn’t the point of this exercise.  No Thor yet, and he’d probably understand the most why you don’t want to dance with his bro.  Loki’s still wary of Bruce, knowing he can use him as a throw pillow if he wants, so he might be the best bet, if you want Loki not to commandeer you the second he gets here.’

‘I don’t know Bruce that well yet.’  She wrinkled her nose.

‘Steve it is.’

Sigyn sighed, wondering if this was going to be such a good idea after all, but drained her glass.  ‘I guess so.’

‘Go get him, hot stuff!’  She called as Sigyn set off towards the super soldier, turning and glaring at Darcy whose yell had drawn far too much attention to her.

Steve was standing with Sam and Nat, listening as Sam told a story, evidently coming to the end as they all laughed.  Sigyn was glad she didn’t have to interrupt them, and they all smiled at her as she joined them.

‘Everything okay?’  Nat’s smile quickly turned to a frown.

‘Not as bad as it could be.’  She gave her a sideways smile before turning to Steve.

‘Actually I was hoping I could borrow you for a little while, Steve, if it’s not too much bother?’

‘Of course not.  How can I help?’  He smiled warmly at their newest member.

‘I wondered if you’d dance with me?  I’m mad at Loki and I don’t want him to just breeze in here and think I’ve forgiven him.  I’d like to stay busy.’

‘I’ll dance with you.’  Sam offered, putting his bottled beer on a nearby table.

‘I know you would, Sam.’  She smiled at him.  ‘But I also know you would take the opportunity to stir things up more with Loki.’

‘He’s easy to stir up.’  Sam shrugged.

‘I’ll dance with you, don’t worry.’  Steve offered her his arm.  ‘M’lady?’

‘Thank you.’  She said gratefully.  ‘And we’re not taking cut ins or excuse me’s.’  She warned him.

‘You know Loki will try, right?’  Nat called after them.

‘Let him.’  She called back.

‘Dare I ask what your fight was about?’  Steve asked as they reached the dance floor and he carefully rested his hand on her waist.

‘He’s just being a condescending, overprotective dick.  Again.’  She sighed.  ‘There’s only so much I can take.’

‘Before you go full cherry bomb?’

She looked up to see him smiling at her.  ‘You know, Tony is normally the only one who gets away with calling me things like that.’

‘Normally?’  Steve said, hoping he hadn’t insulted her.

‘I actually don’t really mind, just don’t tell him that.’

‘It might mean he tries to get more creative, if he thinks that one doesn’t get a rise out of you any more.’

‘Which is why I’m keeping my mouth firmly shut.’

‘I’ll do the same.’  Steve assured her.  They danced in silence for several moments before Steve spoke again.  ‘So, beside being a condescending, uh…’

‘Overprotective dick.’  She filled in for him.

‘Yeah, that.  Besides that, it’s…okay?  You and him?’

‘It’s good.’  She sighed.  ‘It’s better than good.  And honestly I’m probably overreacting, but, I don’t know.’  She shrugged, virtually shaking herself.  ‘I love that he’s so attentive, he makes me feel like I’m the only woman in the world that matters.’  She realised she had been staring unfocused at Steve’s chest and looked up at him.  ‘Am I being an idiot?  Losing my temper over him calling me a girl?’

Steve had a moment of panic, where he wasn’t sure what to say.  ‘Uh…I’m probably not the best person to give relationship advice.  Maybe ask Clint?  He’s married.’

‘Don’t worry, Steve.’  She patted his bicep under her hand.  ‘I think this is something me and Loki have to work through.  He’s still expecting me to be who I was over a thousand years ago, and I’m not.  It’s a learning curve, and if he has any sense he won’t call me it again.’

‘Was that really what it was over?’  Steve frowned, unable to see how a couple as in love as they obviously were could fight over such a small word.

‘It was just the way he put it.’

‘He likes to call you pet names, we’ve all noticed that.  Maybe you just need to specify that you really don’t like that one?’

‘We should talk about it, I know.  And I’m sure we will.  I just needed some distance for a little while.’

‘If it was patronising then you need to tell him so he knows not to repeat his mistake, right?’

‘Yeah, and maybe make him pay little.’  She laughed.

Steve smiled.  ‘If anyone can make him pay, it’s you.’

 

Loki scanned the already crowded room and finally spotted Sigyn on the other side, standing out in her all red ensemble and…dancing?  With Steve?  They looked to be having a fantastic time, smiling at one another and Steve said something that made her laugh.  His stomach clenched with the unfamiliar pang of jealousy, seeing her in someone else’s arms, and he started across the floor towards them, only to be caught by the forearm and stopped from going any further.

‘Mischief, you’ve been a bad boy.’  Darcy told him, pulling on his arm to encourage him to go with her to the bar.

‘Darcy, I do not currently have time to humour you.’  He walked after her anyway, as she was leaning all her weight, trying to get him to follow her.

‘Sure you do, because this will help with your goddess problem.’  She turned him to face her and pushed him to sit on a bar stool before hopping up on one herself.

‘I do not have a goddess problem.’  He frowned at her, his eyes glancing back to Sigyn frequently.

‘Sure you don’t.’  Darcy said exaggeratedly.  ‘Which is why you can’t stop looking for Fidelity.’

He turned at Darcy’s casual use of his former, and future, wife’s title.  No one truly spoke of her being the Goddess of Fidelity, but trust Darcy to have picked up on it.  ‘What exactly do you mean, Miss Lewis?’

‘I mean you have to stop comparing Sigyn to Sigyn!’  She reached for the elaborate glass beside her, complete with a slice of pineapple and little umbrella, which she had obviously already drunk half of.

‘I’m sorry, comparing…what?’

Darcy growled in frustration as she sucked the bright orange liquid through her straw.  ‘You!  Calling her a girl, just because she’s new Sig, not old Sig!  You made her feel like a child!  Not cool, dude!’

Darcy’s words suddenly made it so obvious to him as to what it was Sigyn so angry about.  He hadn’t meant to patronise her, hadn’t meant to insult her, it had just…slipped out.  ‘Is that what she is so angry about?’

‘For the most part, yes!’  She kicked him with her heeled shoe where her legs were swinging on the stool.  ‘You need to make this up to her, remind her that you love her now, not the idea of her from then, and I don’t just mean with hot spoinking, because as great as the stories I’ve heard are, what she needs is love, not sex.’

‘I do love her, does she not realise that?’  He leant towards Darcy, not believing that Sigyn could doubt his feelings for a moment.

‘She realises it, probably better than you do, but she needs to know that it’s not just a throwback.  That the woman she is now, not girl, is who you love.  And that it doesn’t matter that she’s not the first Sigyn.’

‘You are confusing me, Darcy.’  He shook his head and Darcy sighed dramatically.

‘Okay, listen up, because I’m only telling you this one time.  You are one lucky guy, right?  You got the same wife twice, you lost her once and got a second shot at it, but as much as she might remember being your wife before, that’s not who she is really now, and calling her a girl, well, the way you said it kinda makes her sound like she’s a new pet you’re still breaking in.  Don’t do that.  Don’t be a twatwaffle.  Make sure she knows you’re in love with Sigyn now, that Sigyn then is just a bonus.’

‘I think I understand, and I had no idea that that one word could have hurt her so much.’

‘You men never do.’  Darcy mumbled around her straw.’

‘Thank you, Darcy, for your advice.’  He bowed his head to her and got back off the stool.

‘Just make sure you take it!’  She called after him.

 

‘Boyfriend incoming on your six.’  Steve said quietly and Sigyn frowned up at him.

‘My what?’

He shook his head.  ‘Loki’s coming up from behind.  Sorry, I forget you’re not military sometimes.’

She swallowed hard, fearing her resolve might cave when she saw him.  ‘Just don’t forget my rules.’

‘No cut ins, no excuse me’s.’  Steve repeated her earlier stipulation.

‘Thank you.’  She breathed, glad he would back her up.

‘Pardon me, Steven, but may I cut in?’  Loki tapped Steve on the shoulder as he drew alongside them.

‘I think there’s a no cut in rule for tonight.  Sorry.’  Steve gave him an apologetic look while Sigyn refused to make eye contact with him.

‘Indeed?’  He raised an eyebrow and Steve tilted his head marginally towards Sigyn.  ‘Then perhaps you could find it in that patriotic heart of yours to allow me to speak with my…’ he paused before he finished the sentence, as they weren’t married yet he did not want to call her his wife, in case it was detrimental to his case, ‘with Sigyn?’

Steve stopped dancing and looked down at her, staring fixedly at his shirt buttons.  ‘Is that okay with you?’

She sighed deeply before looking up at Steve.  ‘I suppose it will have to be.  Thank you for the distraction, Steve.’  She went up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before turning her back on Loki and walking towards the balcony.

‘You have to fix that.’  Steve tilted his again, towards the retreating redhead.  ‘Because she’s probably the best thing to happen to you in a while.’

‘She’s the best thing to happen to me ever.’  Loki replied before following her.

Sigyn had taken up a position at the far end of the balcony, as far from the party and anyone else as possible, leaning on the railing and looking out over the city, her arms folded, her expression serious.

‘Petal,’ Loki said as he approached, and she spoke without looking at him.

‘Don’t.’

‘I have to talk, if I am to speak with you.’  He reached her but didn’t step too close, leaving some space between them.

‘Then don’t petal me.  Or sunbeam.  Not just now.’

‘Very well.’  He turned and leant on the balcony rail, mimicking her pose, only it bent him much further than her shorter stature.  ‘I owe you the sincerest of apologies.’

‘I’m listening.’

‘I meant no disrespect with my words, I apologise if you took it thus.’

She turned a disgusted look on him.  ‘You apologise that I took it the wrong way?’

‘That is not what I meant.’  He sighed and dropped his head.  ‘I am truly sorry for what I said, and the way I said it.  I love you dearly, more than I have ever loved or will again, and I would never hurt you intentionally, either with words or physically.’  He turned a soft gaze on her, full of regret, and she felt her frown begin to fade.  ‘If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise to never be patronising or condescending to you, and if I appear that way it is unintentional and you are quite within your rights to correct me.  I love the woman you are, I love everything about you, and that you were once mine before is just an additional blessing that proves to us both we are meant to be.  You complete me, Sig.’

She looked down, wrinkling her nose at how his words had effected her emotions.  She didn’t want to get upset; she knew he meant well and was sorry, he had just added so much more to it.  ‘You and your silvertongue.’  She mumbled before looking up at him.  ‘That was pretty good, as apologies go.’

‘How good it was matters not, only that you would accept it.’  He held his hand out to her hopefully.

‘No more girl.  I mean, I’m okay with something-girl, just not girl on its own.  Does that make sense?’

‘You are my precious, darling girl.’  He smiled warmly.  ‘But definitely a woman.’

‘Yeah, okay.’  She said, almost dismissively, and took his hand, allowing him to pull her into his arms.

‘Will you permit your prince a dance?’

‘No.’  She shook her head, taking his tie in her hand and pulling on it.  ‘You and I are going to go do something mischievous to one of Tony’s belongings.’

‘Is this what they call a couples bonding exercise?’  He asked as she pulled him along behind her by the tie.

‘Something like that.’  She smirked back at him.

 

The next morning Tony was hideously hungover.  He was pretty sure he wasn’t still drunk, not with a headache like this and the lack of buzz, but how else could he explain his new Audi being on the roof?


	91. Epilogue 19 - Flashback - Sigyn's return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after the tournament on her return to Asgard after the end of her 'lady training', follow Sigyn as she meets Sif and the Warriors Three, while proving to the two princes she has not forgotten their training as children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too many ideas in my head! Help!

‘You must be tired, my dear.’  Frigga stated as the banquet tables were being cleared to the edges of the hall to make space for the dancing and frivolity.  ‘Travelling all of yesterday and the tournament today.’

Sigyn smiled happily.  ‘A little, but I think the excitement from being home again buoys my stamina.’

‘So long as you take some time for yourself in the coming days.’  The older woman cupped her cheek in a motherly gesture Sigyn hadn’t felt in some time.

‘I shall endeavour to try to do so.’  She promised.

‘Good.  Now, I believe my sons wish to introduce you to their friends?’  She looked to Loki, waiting patiently to one side for the two women to finish their conversation.  He had already noticed that Volstagg had set up by the fireplace with quite an array of beverages before him.

‘As Lady Sigyn knows very few here I thought it polite to introduce her to those we know and trust first.’  He came forward and offered Sigyn his arm with a smile.  ‘And the later in the night it gets, the more outlandish the tales will become.  At least this early they may still be vaguely plausible.’

Frigga laughed.  ‘He is not wrong, dear Sigyn.  Take their tales with a pinch of salt, none more so than Thor’s.’

‘I shall.’  Sigyn beamed, she had hardly stopped since the tournament.  ‘And thank you again for the invitation to dine with you, my queen.’

‘I hope to have the opportunity to entertain you again soon.’  Frigga replied as Loki began to lead her across the floor towards one of the larger fireplaces.

‘Before we reach them perhaps I should forewarn you about each of them.’  Loki suggested, slowing there pace marginally.

‘You worry that once I meet your friends I may be scared away?’  She asked in amusement.

‘I worry that they may prove to be far too rough for someone as sweet as you.’  He drew them to a stop and turned to face her.  ‘They are a kindly bunch, but each has their own faults and merits.  Forewarned you will expect it and it will be less of a shock.’

She chuckled softly but continued to smile at him.  ‘I thank you for your concern over my sensibilities, my prince, but I assure you, my edges are rougher than they appear.’

‘All the same.  Hogun you may find austere, stern and unapproachable.  This is nothing personal, he is a quiet man, of deep thought and contemplation.  He likes to observe more than talk.’

‘Not a bad trait.’

‘No, but I do not wish you to think you have upset him somehow.’  Loki continued.  ‘Sif is very strong in character, and she has had to be to be accepted as one of our best warriors.  She will not stand for being treated any differently from the rest of the fighters, and is very outspoken.  Volstagg, he is quite amiable, but do not allow him to instigate any kind of game with you that involves food or drink.  The man is insatiably hungry and thirsty, thinking with his gut before his brain.  And then there is Fandral.’  He sighed.  ‘My advice to you is to perhaps be wary.’

She frowned.  ‘I don’t quite know what you mean, my prince?  Is he trouble?’

‘In a way, and perhaps to you in particular.  He is quite the ladies man, and you…’  His words faltered as he looked at her expression, so innocent yet beautiful, her lips slightly parted, eyes curious.

‘Me?’  She said quietly.

‘You are quite fetching, and new blood, so to speak, for him to try and impress himself upon.  He is harmless yet persistent.’

‘My prince, I am honoured by your concern for me, but I am not the delicate flower you fear I may be.’

‘All the same, I feel better knowing you are warned.’  He smiled before offering her his arm again.  ‘Shall we?’

‘Let’s.’

Sif and The Warriors Three were fully seated by the time they reached them, Thor approaching from the side where he had been waiting for them to finish their approach.  He pulled Sigyn straight from his brother’s arm and picked her up in a tight hug, much to her surprise.

‘Here is my little good luck charm!’  He all but yelled.  ‘Your presence today made all the difference to my performance, I am certain.’  He grinned as he put her feet back on the ground but did not release her.

‘I am quite sure it was your prowess rather than my presence, my prince.’  She carefully stepped back from his embrace, bumping into Loki as he had come closer, and he caught her with his hands on her waist.  ‘Sorry.’  She said rapidly, glancing up at him.

He smiled warmly and ensured she was resettled on her feet before releasing her.  ‘None needed.’

‘Come, meet our friends.’  Thor grasped her hand tightly and pulled her to the head of the table, putting her in front of him, his hands resting on her shoulders.  ‘Friends, this is Sigyn.  Fierce, brave and beautiful, just as I said.’  He introduced each one by name, but it was Sif who spoke first.

‘So you are the childhood playmate Thor has not shut up about all day?  Tell me, how did you remain so…intact, with such brutes as your companions?’

Sigyn laughed.  ‘I survived by giving as good as I got.’

‘She gave so good her father banished her for six years to become a lady.’  Thor added.

‘And quite a beautiful one you are too.’  Fandral grinned at her, patting the bench beside him.  ‘Please, take a seat with us, dear lady.  Regale us with tales of these royal rascals when they were too young to shave.’

Sigyn faltered, unsure how to answer, after Loki’s words about this handsome warrior, but the prince leapt to her aid.  ‘Perhaps you could make room for us both, Fandral.  As her escort it would not do for me to abandon Lady Sigyn.  Mother would be quite disappointed with me.’

‘We cannot be disappointing our dear queen now, can we?’  Fandral moved further down and Loki seated Sigyn on the end of the bench before taking the seat between her and Fandral.

‘Unusual for me, however I do agree with Fandral.’  Volstagg said as he raised his flagon.  ‘I would love to hear some stories of their youthful misadventures!’

‘Of those there were plenty.’  She said as Thor took a seat between Volstagg and Sif.

Half an hour later and she had just finished telling them of the time they had come across an adolescent bilgesnipe that the boys decided they could tame and domesticate.  ‘I swear I had never seen Thor cry as he did when his father made them return it to the depths of the forest.’

‘I did not cry.’  Thor said defensively.

‘You blubbered like a baby.’  Loki reminded him as the others continued to laugh.  ‘I had quite forgotten about that.’  He smiled at Sigyn beside him.  ‘Can I get you some refreshment, Lady Sigyn?’

‘That would be nice, thank you.’

‘Let me help, brother.  We can replenish the entire table.’  Thor got to his feet as everyone concurred more alcohol could only be a good thing.

‘Sigyn seems to be getting on well with the group.’  Thor commented as they waited for the last of their drinks.

‘She is very pleasant company.’  Loki replied dutifully.

‘And you have spent the entire day in her company yet you do not seem bored, nor inclined to make any sarcastic remarks.’

‘I am not merely made of mischief, brother.’  Loki said as they each picked up a tray to take back, laden with a selection of beverages.

‘Apparently all it takes is blue eyes and freckles to make you forget that.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘Brother, are you truly so focused on lies that when a simple truth presents itself you miss it entirely?’

‘I honestly do not know what you are alluding to.  Did you bash your head during the tournament?  You make no sense.’

‘And to think you’re considered the smart one.’  Thor muttered as he shook his head, Loki’s attention suddenly taken by the table ahead of them, where he could see Fandral had slid himself into the seat he had vacated and appeared to be studying Sigyn’s hand, cradled in one of his own, the fingertips on his other hand tracing her palm.

Loki’s jaw ticked at the sight.  He liked Fandral, he was a good friend and comrade, but seeing him leaning intimately close to his childhood friend, who still appeared the sweet and innocent girl he had known years ago, irked him.  He had a dull sensation in his stomach, he thought it might be fear that Sigyn may get hurt in some way, but whatever it was he knew separating the two of them would help ease it.  He and Thor put the trays down on the end of the table, Volstagg sliding one towards him before it had even settled.

‘Excuse me, Fandral, may I have my seat back?’  Loki asked, unmoving, but Thor saw the annoyance in his eyes.

‘Just a moment.  I am showing the beautiful Sigyn here how the Midgardians claim they can tell fortunes by reading the lines on a palm.’  Fandral replied dismissively without looking up as his fingers traced across her skin.  ‘This is the heart line, so very close to the affection line.  Yours almost meet.’  He looked up at her through his fair lashes, his smile sparking.

‘And exactly what is that supposed to allude to?’  Sigyn asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

‘Their proximity indicates great passion lies within you, fair lady, should you find someone to aid you to unlock it.’  He virtually purred and Loki was about to say something when Sigyn started laughing, a highly amused sound that seemed to surprise Fandral, and she took her hand back from him.

‘You are quite right, this is a very ridiculous notion.  Reading palms indeed.  What are the Midgardians thinking?  Next they will find wisdom in the bottom of a teacup.’

‘May I sit now?’  Loki asked with an edge of irritation.

‘Why of course, your poor legs must be exhausted, sitting throughout the tournament.’  Fandral teased with a grin.  ‘Here, we shall make space.’  And he wrapped his arm low around Sigyn, his fingers digging into her thigh so suddenly she jumped to her feet, toppling the bench and Fandral with it, leaving him laying on his back, looking up at Loki.  ‘It would appear this bench is faulty.’  He said as everyone else laughed, except for Sigyn, who covered her mouth with her hand as a blush scored her cheeks.

‘I am so very sorry, Sir Fandral.’

‘You are not to blame, fair lady.’  He swung his legs over his shoulders, rolling onto his feet before standing, while Loki came and offered her his hand, carefully helping her over the bench so Volstagg and Thor could right it.  ‘This bench is evidently of poor weight or it would have remained standing.’

‘I think perhaps my clumsiness aided it, my tiredness must be effecting me more than I thought.’

‘Mother was right, you have had a very busy two days.’  Loki reminded her.  ‘Would you like me to escort you to your quarters?  We take no offence, if you choose to leave early.’

‘I think perhaps that would be for the best.  Thank you.’  She looked around the table.  ‘It was lovely to meet you all.’

There were farewells from around the table and Loki shot Fandral an unhappy look as he tucked Sigyn’s arm over his own and escorted her from the hall.

‘Congratulations.’  Volstagg toasted Fandral with his tankard.  ‘Scaring a woman off in less than an hour, that has to be some kind of record!’

 

It was weeks later, two days after Loki and Sigyn had sparred in the forest, two days during which Loki had tried to track her down and she had succeeded in avoiding him.  He wanted to ensure she knew he had not intended to insult or demean her during their bout, and if she would consent he would like to undertake regular sparring with her.  Which was why he found himself sitting in a recessed window just after dawn, suspecting she would sneak out earlier than before in the hope of avoiding anyone.  And he was right.

He spotted her before she saw him in the dim stairway, wearing her leathers, and spoke before she got too close, not wanting to alarm her.

‘You rise so early, my lady, that I have not seen you in days.  Is your avoidance of me deliberate or accidental?’

‘Prince Loki?’  She drew up short in surprise to find him sitting in the predawn light.  She knew he had called upon her, her lady in waiting having passed on several messages, but she didn’t know what to say to him.

‘Indeed.’  He dropped down onto the stairs light-footedly and approached her slowly.  ‘I wished to extend my apologies for our disagreement.’

‘Disagreement?’  She narrowed her eyes at him, not sure that was the right word for what they had had.

‘In the forest.  I fear I may have upset you.’

She shook her head, her braid bobbing up and down her back.  ‘I was not upset.  I feared I may have angered you.’

‘Angered?  Not at all.’  He assured her.  ‘Why would you think that?’

‘You offered me a friendly hand and my response was to throw you to the floor.  Hardly sportsmanlike.’

‘But you proved a point.’  He smiled as he reached her.  ‘You are an accomplished fighter and sorcerer, and need no hand to aid you.  I have searched for you to offer you another hand you do not need, but one I hope you might take anyway.’

‘If I do not need it what purpose has the hand?’  She frowned curiously at the handsome prince, standing two steps below her so their height was almost even.

‘That of a sparring partner, someone who has a similar skill set, and a group who would aid you in practicing against foes with other skills.’

Her frown deepened.  ’Could you explain fully, my prince?  Your words are vague and I would hate to confuse matters further.’

‘I am suggesting you spar with myself to hone your skills, and with Thor and our friends to expand your abilities.  You are more than welcome to join us.  We spar most days and always welcome extra hands.’

‘I…don’t know what to say.’  She replied honestly.  It was the most tempting offer she had had since her return, besides his original invitation for him to escort her to the tournament and banquet, most other callers inviting her for walks and other maidenly pursuits she detested.

‘Then say you will until you can concoct a better answer.’  He suggested.  ‘I would be honoured if you would allow me to escort you to the training ground and be the first to show our warriors you are no maid in need of protection.’

She sighed and he knew he had convinced her.  ‘Very well.’

‘You shall have no regrets, Lady Sigyn.’

‘I thought we had an agreement that we would dispense with titles in one another’s company?’  She said as she stepped down and he turned to match her steps.

‘If you are still happy with the arrangement then so am I.’

‘I would much prefer it.’

‘Then first names it is.’

They had almost reached the bottom of the stairs when she spoke again, her quiet tone unfeasibly loud in the deserted stairway.  ‘Thank you, Loki.’

‘I have done nothing that deserves thanks, that I am aware of.’  He regarded her curiously.

‘More than you realise, apparently.’  She looked up at him.  ‘I am grateful to you for making me feel so welcome, for not making fun of me when you found me practicing, and for continuing to extend the hand of friendship.  I truly appreciate it.’

‘Spending time with you is no hardship, and anyone who says otherwise will answer to me.’  He promised.  ‘I had not realised how much I missed you until you returned.’

‘I missed you too.’  She said quietly.  ‘And Thor, of course.’  She added rapidly, not wanting to appear too forward.  ‘Those first months when I was sent away were so very miserable.  I knew no one and those I spent time with during tutoring were only interested in the purely feminine pursuits.’

‘It sounds rather boring.’  He said, holding the door open for her that led to the courtyard.

‘It was.’  She assured him.  ‘I quickly found out of the way places I wouldn’t be disturbed; a farmer allowed me to use his barn on wet days in return for me helping with his animals, the deep sections of the library were rarely used and I could continue to study sorcery unhindered, and the so called gentlemen they used to pair us with to practice dancing and conversation with were far less interested in the topics I was, much preferring to hear how wonderful they were.’  She rolled her eyes.  ‘I would much rather have been here with you.’

‘You would have perhaps learnt more, but not necessarily feminine pursuits.’  He replied.  ‘I would have taught you to dance, and you seem quite a capable conversationalist.’

‘Thank you.’  She bowed her head at his warm words.  ‘I am now capable of dancing and holding a conversation at the same time, however most of the men just wanted to look at me, not hear what I had to say.’

‘While I would be happy to look at you, I would prefer a decent conversation.’

‘Exactly!’  She said animatedly.  ‘I do not feel like a trophy, to hang off someone’s arm like some sort of prize.  Why should I act like one?’

‘You are far more stunning than any trophy I have ever seen.’

‘You are far too kind, Loki.’

He smiled at the way her lips formed his name, finding it fascinating.  ‘To you, I speak the truth, and I also give you a warning.’  He leant into he as the sparring area came into view.  ‘Sif likes to distract with her sword and strike with her shield.’

‘Sparring advice.’  She nodded appreciatively.  ‘I shall take it, thank you.’

‘You’re welcome, Sig.  Now give them Hel.’  He turned towards the courtyard where Thor and Hogun were slowly repeating some moves with their arms.  ‘Friends, we have a new recruit.’  Loki called, bringing a halt to proceedings as everyone turned to look at them.  The range of expressions that greeted them bordered on comical, they were so different.  Sif gave an amused smile as she got up from where she had been fastening her armour on her boot.  Hogun watched the pair approach curiously, Volstagg laughed, Fandral leant on the fencepost with an appreciative eye trailing over the newcomer in her leathers, while Thor got a look close to panic as he strode to the pair.

‘Brother, what are you thinking?’  He said desperately as he took in Sigyn in what was obviously well worn leathers.  ‘You cannot be thinking what I think you are thinking?’

‘I am thinking there is never any harm in adding to our number.’  He said sincerely.  ‘Sigyn is an accomplished swordsman and sorcerer.  I thought, of all people, you would welcome her to train with us.’

‘You are always welcome with us.’  Thor turned to her with a small frown.  ‘But I would not have considered this a pastime you would appreciate.’

‘I am grateful for your consideration, Prince Thor, however this would be a welcome opportunity.’  Sigyn said.  ‘Needlework is not for me, and there are only so many hours in a day one can look pretty reading a book.’

Sif laughed.  ‘I say let her join us.  You did not complain half as much when you began training with me.’

‘Because you…’  His words died on his lips as he turned to her, the expression on her face challenging him to finish the sentence.  ‘Perhaps we will see how you fare on this occasion before we commit to anything long term.’

‘I would be grateful.’  She bowed her head.

‘Start her off easy.’  Fandral called.  ‘Sif?’

‘If we are starting her easy I suggest you face her.’  Sif scoffed at his suggestion.

‘Very well.’  Fandral stalked forward, his hands on his belt, and Loki inwardly grimaced.  The sparkle in Fandral’s eye let him know it was not fighting that was on his mind.  ‘Fair Lady Sigyn, how would you like to proceed?’

Sigyn glanced up at Loki, who nodded slightly, reminding her of his earlier words, to give them Hel.  ‘I would like you to simply try and best me with all at your disposal, Sir Fandral.’

‘That seems a little unfair, my lady, and you may dispense with the title.’

‘Very well, Fandral.’  She stated as she walked confidently to the fenced area.  ‘I’m afraid my sword is not as decorative as yours, however it should still suffice.’

‘I have quite the size advantage over you.’  He pointed out as he followed her.

‘Do not judge me until you have seen every weapon in my arsenal.’  She turned and drew her sword.  ‘Do not hold back.’

Fandral drew his sword before giving a piteous look to his friends, who had come to stand together at the edge of the fence.  He did not want to hurt her, nor patronise or humiliate her.  He had to assume he was judging this as it unfolded, and he didn’t have long to wait.  Sigyn swung her sword and darted towards him, her speed faster than he had expected and it was only his experience that allowed him to block it effectively.  He found himself backing up as she swung ruthlessly, her precision something he would have admired, had he not been on the receiving end.  After not very long he found his sword locked with hers, her free hand covering his.

‘You do not seem to be trying too hard.’  She quipped with a sideways smile and he gave her raised eyebrows.

‘I will cease holding back if you agree to a wager.’

‘I’m listening.’

‘If I win, a dance.’

‘And if I win?’

‘Name your price.’

She looked thoughtful.  ‘May I think on it?’

‘Until the end of the bout.’

‘Deal.’  She planted her foot in his thigh and launched herself backwards, landing elegantly several feet away, having known if he stopped holding back, his superior size and strength would soon have her overwhelmed.

Thor and Loki shared a look as Sigyn flipped away from Fandral.  Loki’s was more than a little smug, glad she had not held anything back, while Thor’s was surprise.  She seemed to have more hidden skills than he could have dreamt of.  They continued to watch as Sigyn kept up with Fandral’s increased attacks, simply using her smaller size and sword to keep him at bay, but when he leapt at her it looked as though he might have finally gained the advantage…for about three seconds.

Sigyn ran at him, a short dart forward, then dropped, sliding on her legs and turning as she emerged behind him, throwing her left hand at his back and a burst of power struck him, immobilising him in the air and she sprung to her feet as he hit the ground face down.

Loki started clapping, while the others all stood with their mouths open, Sigyn wiping a strand of her hair that had loosed from her braid back off her face.  Thor turned to face him.

‘I hate it when you’re right.’

‘Of course you do.’  Loki grinned as Thor walked into the area, where Fandral was now getting to his feet.

‘You kept up with fighting and sorcery?’  Thor asked as he reached her, Fandral dusting himself off before joining them.

She sheathed her sword with a practiced hand.  ‘Of course.  You truly believed I would ever be content with a needle as the only blade in my hand?’

He shook his head, unable to keep the smile off his face, relieved that she seemed to have found her confidence with them again enough to speak up.  ‘I am very glad you did.  We would welcome you to spar with us regularly.  You are quite the asset.’

‘Thank you, my prince.’

‘Thor.  I was always Thor to you, and I would continue to do so.’

‘Then let us all dispense with titles.  We are friends, are we not?’  Loki said as he joined them.

‘If we are not we certainly soon will be.’  Sif made her way to stand before the smaller woman.

‘Sigyn, you truly bested me.  I apologise for underestimating you.’  Fandral swept in a dramatic, low bow.  ‘Tell me, what would you have of me as your prize?’

‘Simply your friendship, Fandral.’  She replied.  ‘To have the chance to get to know you all and be accepted as I am, not some image of femininity that suits me ill.’

‘I gladly accept your terms.’  He winked, taking her hand and attempting to kiss it, but she sent a quick, sharp burst of power through his hand that had him yelp and shake it to return the life to it.

‘Friendship, Fandral, tends to involve less lips.’  She teased and he gained a smile of his own.

‘Then our next bout the prize shall be a kiss upon your fair hand.’  He said as he sheathed his sword.

‘You certainly aren’t making this easy on yourself.’  She laughed.

‘Now I know what to expect I shall be better prepared.’

‘You’ll never be prepared.’  She promised.  ‘But I look forward to it.’

They all sparred for several more hours, Loki offering Sigyn advice when it came to sorcery in battle, and each of the warriors teaching her new techniques from various realms they had visited.  Sigyn had not had so much fun since the tournament and she hoped her friendship with the six of them would continue to bloom.


	92. Epilogue 20 - Brothers in Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nornheim is invaded, Odin sends his best warriors, but it is neither strength nor words that save the day.
> 
> Set during Sigyn's first incarnation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo remember the deleted scene from Thor, right before the coronation when Loki asks Thor if he's nervous, and mentions a time on Nornheim, well, I used that. But the real inspiration came from the new Ragnarok trailer released at SDCC, with [ Loki in chains](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/440789882269738306/)  
> Anyway, read on, see what you think!
> 
> Oh, also, Kornans...read about them here... http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Kronans#

Nornheim was under siege.

As one of the worlds under Asgard’s protection, Odin had despatched his best warriors; Thor, Loki, Sigyn, Sif and The Warriors Three, and several garrisons of the Einherjar, to end it.  Thor was commanding, the biggest force he had led so far, and Loki looked at him beside him with a small smile.

‘Nervous, brother?’  Loki asked quietly and Thor turned a frown on him.

‘Of course not.’  He scoffed, making Sigyn lean around Loki from his other side to frown at her brother in law.

‘There are hundreds of warriors out there awaiting our blood, and you claim no nerves whatsoever?’  She straightened again as he glared at her.  ‘Perhaps the wrong brother was proclaimed the God of Lies.’

‘I am not nervous.’  He growled.

‘There is no shame in nerves before an offensive such as this.’  She continued, despite his tone.  ‘If you were not nervous it would show a severe lack of common sense.’

‘I said I am not…’  He stopped as she turned to smile at him, realising if he carried on denying it he was claiming a lack of common sense.  ‘We will attack at dawn.’

‘And they will attack long before that.’  Loki looked at the setting sun in the distance.

‘Under darkness?’  Thor said skeptically.

‘Of course.  They are facing an Asgardian army led by its crown prince, who famously attacks at dawn.  They will attack under the cover of darkness and take their chances.’

‘I suppose you have a better idea?’

Loki shrugged.  ‘Allow me to try and negotiate a surrender before we go into battle.  We have had no word as to why they attacked.  We may be able to broker a treaty.’

Sigyn smiled to herself at her husband’s diplomacy.  He excelled at it while Thor preferred to hit things to solve his problems.  They balanced one another out quite nicely and yet still failed to see eye to eye in situations such as this.  ‘I say we let Loki at least try.  If he fails you can still rain thunder upon them.’

‘If I fail?’  Loki gave her an insulted look.  ‘Do you not have faith in me, wife?’

‘I said if, not when, husband.’  She elbowed him in the ribs.

‘They are out for blood, not pretty words and treaties.’  Thor said, but there was consideration in his voice.  ‘However, we will try your way first, just this once.’

Sigyn and Loki both looked at him as though they didn’t quite believe him.  ‘What?’  Sigyn asked.

‘And _when_ Loki fails,’ he smirked, ‘I shall rain thunder upon them.’

Sigyn rolled her eyes.  Even at a time such as this you could not stop the brothers bickering.

 

Loki had a bottle of finest Asgardian wine as part of a peace offering, hoping the Kronans who had invaded from Ria were in a listening mood.  They were a violent people, however they also had a love of alcohol, which Loki hoped to expose.  He had one hour to attempt to begin negotiations before needing to report back.  If he did not return or send word then they knew there was trouble.

The Kronans were a large race, stony in body and personality, standing at ten feet tall and features such as those of a rock face.  They bore a certain level of intelligence, and Loki hoped to negotiate and not insult, which was far to easy to do with creatures such as these.  He approached enemy lines cautiously, his hands on display to show he was unarmed, visibly at least, other than the wine, and the troops broke, allowing what was obviously a commander, in slightly more elaborate leather, to step forward.

‘Return to your ranks, Asgardian, before your blood spills upon ours.’  The low voice rubbed through its gravelly chest.

‘I come with an offer of peace and a gift.’  Loki smiled amiably.  ‘I request parley with your leader, on behalf of Asgard and Nornheim.’

The commander turned to another Kronan beside him and nodded, and it ran off to do his bidding.  ‘I will pass on your request.’

‘My thanks.’  Loki lowered his head respectfully and remained where he was, smiling pleasantly as he waited.  He didn’t have long.  The messenger came back and whispered something to the commander, who turned his craggy face on Loki.

‘Our leader will see you.’

‘Thank you.’  He replied, following the commander through the ranks.

 

‘I know this was our best idea at a peaceful resolution, but it hardly seems…sensible.’  Fandral decided on as Sigyn paced beside their friends.

‘Loki still has fifteen minutes.’  Thor watched Sigyn tapping her teeth with her thumbnail.  ‘If his silvertongue fails us then there is no hope for negotiations and,’ he held up his hand, Mjölnir jumping into his palm from the floor, ‘we will make them regret their decision to invade.’

‘If he is taking this long I doubt the news can be good.’  Hogun stated, and Sif glared at him before putting herself in Sigyn’s path.

‘Sister, you will wear away your shoe leather with your constant pacing.’

‘I prefer to keep moving.’  She replied, starting to turn to begin a new track but Sif’s hand fell on her shoulder.

‘And you make our troops nervous.  Our prince will be fine, you shall see.’

Sigyn simply nodded, turning to face the opposing side, before murmuring to herself.  ‘Come on, Mischief.’

The hour ticked by and Thor’s mind was made up.  For Loki not to be back meant something had befallen him.  His parents would be furious if he returned without him, given how he had allowed him walk into enemy ranks alone.  To fall in battle was one thing, but something such as this they may not forgive him for.  He turned to his friends.

‘Loki has had ample time to convince them to surrender.  I can only assume he has failed.  I shall give them one chance to release him, then it is war.’

Sigyn could come up with no argument this time.  It was perhaps their best hope of getting Loki returned to them, whatever state he may be in.  If they stormed the enemy without trying to free Loki first it may lead to his death.  It was not a risk she was willing to take.

Thor approached the enemy in a very different manner to Loki, his large strides purposeful, Mjölnir blatantly on display in his right hand.  Loki had been confident but guarded, blatantly unarmed, which tactically was the right thing for a negotiator to do.  Sigyn wasn’t sure there was a word for what Thor was being, other than big-headed.  He honestly thought marching up there, demanding the release of his brother and threatening them would get him what he wanted.

‘Oh this will definitely end well.’  Sif muttered from beside her and Sigyn fought back a small smile, grateful at least that her shield sister saw it her way.

Sigyn sighed and watched as Thor stopped well out of arms reach of the troops and began yelling.  The distance they were at meant the actual words were obscured but they could hear his voice clearly, and the sun finishing it’s journey into night meant it was very difficult to tell exactly what was going on, but the enemy troops shifted angrily, that much was obvious.

‘He’s making a mess of this.’  Sigyn murmured, knowing that that many enemies was something even Thor may struggle to overcome alone.

‘What do you suggest?’  Volstagg asked and she turned alarmed eyes on him.

‘Me?’

‘You are their kin, and royalty.  While you do not bear rank, as such, it is their stupidity that has brought us to this point.’

‘I would take counsel from my friends and allies before I made such a decision.’  She replied.  ‘Unlike them.’

Volstagg nodded appreciatively but it was Sif who answered.  ‘My suggestion is that we storm them, and back Thor, as he is about to be maimed because of his own arrogance.  Wherever Loki is, unless they show him as an example, he will be in the same state as he is now.’

‘Wise words.’  Sigyn agreed, and the others gave positive murmurs, as she drew her sword.  ‘As commanding sorcerer, with Loki missing, if the opportunity presents itself I shall seek him out, but not at the expense of the battle.’

‘Such a pretty head should not be allowed to also be so sensible.’  Fandral said as he prepared his own weapons.

‘You should take note.’  Sigyn quipped before turning her head back to their crown prince in the failing light…in time to see him being lunged upon by more troops than she could count.  She sighed, long and deep.  ‘Ready the troops, we go on my mark.’

Her friends dispersed among their own men, yelling to be ready and other encouraging words as Sigyn adjusted her glove.  Damn Odinsons were always getting into trouble.

 

The battle was fierce and bloody, violent and unceasing, but it was nothing new for the warriors.  There was no sign of Thor nor Loki, and the battle raged through what had once been a prosperous Norn village.  Most of the inhabitants had fled, some had fallen as they fought the initial raids, but others had joined ranks with the Asgardian army, wishing to win back their homes and land.  It was from one of the residents that the army had learnt the Kornan overseers had taken several of the larger buildings in the centre of town to use as a command centre.  Sigyn, Sif and The Warriors Three knew that to take these buildings was imperative to the fall of the enemy and they worked their way towards them, slow progress hampered by the lack of light.

‘We could use a little lightning about now to aid with illumination!’  Fandral commented as he ducked, allowing Sigyn to throw a dagger over him into an oncoming attacker.

‘If you will all hold the ground I shall attempt to find out missing princes!’  Sigyn called back, turning and hitting a Kornan who had got too close with a blast of power that turned him to smaller pieces of rock.

‘Go!’  Sif yelled.  ‘We have your back, sister!’

Sigyn didn’t reply, merely gave a short sharp nod and glanced around until her eyes found the outlines of the buildings she needed to reach.  She assessed the many troops ahead of her, the raging battle she had to get through, and hatched a small plan.  She had never used this particular power in battle before, truthfully Loki had only began training her in its ways in the last two weeks, but if anything had a hope at working it was this.  She mustered her concentration, tried to ignore the fight going on around her, and turned herself invisible.

The trick took a lot of concentration, being so new it was not yet second nature, and she still had to traverse the battlefield safely.  She sheathed her sword before setting off at a run towards the nearest Kornan, knowing their hides were thick enough they should not notice her in the throes of battle.  She used a fallen Kornan boulder-like corpse to launch herself onto the back of the nearest and scrambled up to its shoulders, knowing it would give her a good platform to use, and she took a moment to regain her balance before pushing to her feet, knees bent, and jumping as far as she could towards the next Kornan, making slow but steady progress with them as her stepping stones.  It took her several minutes to traverse the battlefield, and her final leap was to the floor, rolling to her feet as she took in the buildings.  The largest, which she knew personally belonged to the town’s leader, held guards at the doors and on each corner, another smaller building to the right she knew was once the smiths, and no doubt now aided with the enemy’s weaponry and armour, and to the left was the bakers…which held two guards on the door.  Why would you guard a bakers?  Unless it held something that needed guarding.

She carefully started around the buildings, giving them a wide berth lest she draw attention to herself, heading towards the door at the back of bakers she knew led directly to the ovens and kitchen.  She tested the handle carefully, not knowing what was inside, but as the shutters on the windows were closed and she had no way of peeking inside first.  Although she had Asgardian strength she was still on the small side, and any noise she made destroying the lock would draw far too much attention to her, so she was forced to drop her invisibility in favour of breaking the door handle magically.  A small flash of power made the handle fall limp, and she was able to slowly push the door.

Sigyn would never forget the scene before her for the rest of her life.  Seated on low crates, magic imbued chains surrounding their bodies, dusted with flour and arguing in low tones in the dim light of a single lantern were the two princes, facing diagonally away from her so she had a side view.    They looked distinctly uncomfortable, their knees spread wide due to the how small the crates were, ankles bound in one set of small chains, while their hands were bound behind them with more, thick and spiked chains circling their torsos.

The largest part of her was relieved, but another part of her knew she would never let them live this down.  She fought the sigh that wished to escape her and quietly stepped inside, closing the door silently behind her before folding her arms.

‘I have half a mind to leave the two of you here!’  She whispered harshly, just loud enough to be heard over their bickering, and they ceased immediately, heads turning to face her, their expressions initially bearing relief but Loki’s changing in a heartbeat to embarrassment, Thor’s to a frown.

‘Who gave the order to engage with the enemy?’  Thor demanded as she approached, walking straight behind them to try and work out the best way to free them.

She gave him a swift backhand to the back of his head.  ‘I did, and keep your voice down!’  She called power to her hand and held it just above the chains, getting a feel for the magic within them.

‘You did, love?’  Loki asked quietly, relieved to see her as part of him had feared he may not ever again.

‘Yes, I did.  Our princes were taken and I was hardly about to send more of our people, or myself, into such a precarious situation.  We needed action, as neither grandiloquent words nor pompous threats had prevailed.’  She pressed a hand to each set of chains and sent a burst of power through them, sending them to her vault without making any sound.  ‘There are two sentries at the front of this building, six more on the chieftain’s building.  The battle itself has spread throughout the town.’

‘How did you reach us unnoticed?’  Thor asked.  He had no idea where Mjölnir was, he had dropped it in the scuffle, however he would call it to himself in a moment.

‘Invisibility.’  She said simply.  ‘Without which you would still be bound.  So, you’re welcome.’

‘I will thank you when I believe you deserve it and did not risk our lives and that of our men.’

‘You arrogant…’  She started but Loki caught her arm.

‘I am proud of you, Sig, for being able to maintain the illusory invisibility during battle.’

‘Was I supposed to leave my husband and brother to the fates?  Not likely.  You get into enough trouble left to your own devices.  Do we leave violently through the front door or surreptitiously through the back and join the fray?’

‘I do not do surreptitious.’  Thor stated, louder than he should have, and movement from the front of the building, where the shop was based, suddenly increased.

‘Congratulations, you gave away our position!’  Sigyn hissed before Loki put a hand over her mouth and dragged her to the side of the door, indicating Thor should move to the other, while he waved his hand and created an illusion of them both still chained.  Sigyn quietly seethed with Loki’s hand over her mouth, his other arm wrapped around her waist, holding her snug against his body.  Thor was such an egotistical man child sometimes it grated on her.  He meant well but he got caught up with his own hubristic intentions.

A larger than average Kornan pushed his head through the thick curtain separating the bakery from the shop front, looked at the two illusions of the princes, then took his head back, apparently satisfied that nothing was out of the ordinary.

‘We go through the front, and we clear a path to their overseer.  Once they fall the ground troops will surrender, I am certain.’  Thor said, his voice finally lowered.

‘Let’s hope you’re right.’  Loki said, carefully releasing his wife, from whom he could feel an angry tension, no doubt due to Thor’s lack of gratitude.

‘I shall call Mjölnir and its arrival will signal when we move?  Understand?’  He looked directly at Sigyn, as though implying she could not be trusted to follow orders.

‘Perfectly.’  She whispered harshly.

‘Very well.’  Thor held his hand out and they waited, knowing that Mjölnir would find its way to its keeper.  Its approach was marked by the sound of screams increasing as it made a path, and finally a crash as it made its way through the wall to Thor’s waiting palm.  ‘Now we can leave.’  He said confidently, striding through the curtain, leaving Sigyn to look up at Loki.

‘Are you quite sure you’re related?’

‘Sometimes I wish I were adopted.’  Loki gave her a lopsided smile before drawing the curtain aside again and allowing her through ahead of him.  Sigyn liked that about Loki; he did not make her feel secondary for being female, but then Thor often treated him as inferior too.  They were certainly kindred spirits, in more ways than one.

 

It appeared Mjölnir had destroyed the Kronan in the shop on its arrival, and as they stepped outside Loki created a cloak of fog to disguise their actions.  Thor made short work of the two guards before the three of them headed towards the overseers building and quickly felled the guards that tried to protect it.  Destroying the door Thor strode inside with the two magic wielders at his back, giving a small smile to the surprised overseer and his two lieutenants.

‘We’ve come to negotiate your surrender.’  He said, as lightning danced over Mjölnir’s surface menacingly, Loki and Sigyn both holding their glowing hands ready, as much to make a point as to be threatening.  The Kornan commander had a map laid before him on a table, with very roughly carved models representing both sides.  Slowly he reached up and toppled the largest, a sign of his surrender.

‘There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?’  Thor asked before giving Sigyn a smug smile.

 

Two days later the town was returned to the Norn people, with aid being sent from other realms to begin rebuilding, and there was to be a feast to celebrate Thor’s great victory.  Sif and Sigyn had shared an unimpressed look, knowing full well Thor had not told the Allfather of his and Loki’s incarceration and rescue, and it just irked them all the more.  Even now he was regaling any who would listen with the tale of his glorious victory, how his taking of the overseer by surprise had won the day.

‘Were it not for your quick thinking and leadership they would still be trapped in the bakers shop.’  Sif leant in to Sigyn, which brought a small smile to her face.

‘Indeed.  Without all of our quick thinking and leadership though.  I did not make the decision alone.’

‘You believe not?’  Sif looked at her doubtfully.  ‘We merely supported you.  The decision was entirely yours.’

‘I am no commander.’  Sigyn shook her head.

‘You just don’t want the responsibility.  I understand that, but you are quite capable, and the babbling show off there needs reminding that the noonday sun neither revolves around him nor shines from his posterior.’

Sigyn gave her a thoughtful look.  ‘You know, I might just have the answer to that.’

‘Please tell me you are going to teach him humility?’  Sif grinned.

‘Perhaps nothing that will stick, but maybe a way to get the truth from him regarding this event.’

‘Please do so.’  Sif encouraged her.

‘Very well.’  Sigyn flexed her fingers, and decided to give Thor one chance to redeem himself.  ‘Is that the full story, my prince?’  She asked as he took a swig of mead.

‘Of course.’  He threw his cup on the floor behind him before wiping the back of his hand over his lips.

‘You’re quite sure?’  Sif added as he narrowed his eyes at the two of them.

‘Quite certain.’  He said firmly.

Sigyn sighed.  ‘You perhaps need to visit Eir and have your memory checked.’

He opened his mouth to reply but she clicked her fingers, and in seconds he was no longer seated at the table but upon it, bound in the chains from the bakery.

‘You do not remember this, brother?’  She walked forward to the table, folding her arms as she gave him a sardonic look.

‘A very nice joke, sister.’  He laughed nervously, glancing around at the giggling crowd.

‘Sig,’ Loki rushed to her side from where he had been standing with Fandral, ‘Thor is not a fan of tricks, remember?’  He encouraged her to let this go, to let Thor have his victory, but she simply raised an eyebrow at him before clicking her fingers and making him appear opposite Thor.

‘I remember something along these lines.’  Sigyn stated loudly.  ‘And if you shall not give credit where it is due, then you shall receive none at all.’

‘Sig, untie us, love.’  Loki said reasonably, but she ignored him and took the seat Thor had been seated in, picking up one of his mugs of mead and making herself comfortable.

‘Regale us with the parts of the story you missed, my princes, if you would be so kind.  Then I may consider your release.’

The brothers shared a look and sighed almost in tandem, before Loki took up the story with his part of his failed negotiations.  It was some months before Thor embellished another story, and he never forgot to credit his sister again.


	93. Epilogue 21 - Sex and Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Epilogue 12 - Sigyn and Loki are unpacking her things from Xavier's, when a particular book catches his eye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> Sorry, it's been a while, but I have been a busy bunny editing my fourth novel! The primary edit is now done so I have a little extra time, and this is what I've been doing with it! Okay, not only this, but this has been the last two days!
> 
> This is nothing more than gratuitous smut and poetry, as the title suggests! It came from a tumblr post I saw, that if I can find a link to I'll post it!
> 
> So, enjoy! 
> 
> *Poems by E.E. Cummings*

‘We are definitely going to need more bookshelves.’  Loki commented, as he put another volume from Sigyn’s collection on the shelf.  They had finally got around to unpacking her essentials from his vault after collecting them from Xavier’s two weeks prior.  He was taking his time reading the back of each one, curious about what she had.

‘Do I apologise for having so many books?’  She asked, as she passed him with the last of her clothes for the wardrobe.

‘Never, Petal.  I look forward to seeing what you have collected over the years.’  He smiled at her, despite her back being to him.  Even from behind, barefoot in an old pair of cut off jeans and a tank top, her hair in a messy bun, she was the most delectable thing he had ever encountered.

‘Some of them might not be to your taste.’  She turned to find him smiling at her.  ‘What?’

‘I would read everything you ever found entertaining enough to keep.  The contents of someone’s bookshelf can be quite a window.’

‘Just don’t peer through it too hard.’  She closed the wardrobe door again.  ‘Some of them are less than literature, but still a good read.’

‘I am always open to expanding my literary horizons.’  He picked another book off the pile and glanced at it.  ‘This is a well thumbed volume.’

‘Which one?’  She came towards him and looked at the small book in his hand and smiled.  ‘Oh, that one.’

‘That one?’  He looked at her in amusement.  ‘Is there something…special about this one?’

‘It’s just my favourite poetry book.’  She took the familiar volume from him, taking in its tatty cover and dogeared pages.

‘Nothing raunchier?  You gave me false hope, dear girl.’

‘Poetry can be raunchy.’  She argued, sliding the book onto the shelf.  ‘Although it tends to be referred to as “sensual”.’  She made air quotes with her fingers.

‘Sensual?’  He quirked an eyebrow at her.

‘It can be.’  She shrugged.

‘And this volume contains “sensual” poetry?’  He imitated her finger movement.

She didn’t answer immediately, first she stepped close to him, and then began reciting one of the poems.

 _‘My love thy hair is one kingdom, the king whereof is darkness.’_   She reached up and ran her fingers through his dark locks, letting it trail through her fingers.  _‘thy forehead is a flight of flowers.’_   She caressed his skin in the ghost of a touch, a soft smile on her lips.  _‘thy head is a quick forest, filled with sleeping birds, thy breasts are white bees,’_ she caressed his shirt front, _‘upon the bough of your body, thy body to me is April in whose armpits is the approach of spring.’_   As her hands slipped over his waist then hips she stepped closer, until their bodies almost touched, and she lowered her voice to a husky whisper.  _‘thy thighs are white horses yoked to a chariot of kings.  They are the striking of a good minstrel, between them is always a pleasant song.’_

He bowed his head, intent on capturing her lips, but she leaned away from him.

‘Yes, it does.’  She answered his questions before stepping back and going back to her task of unpacking.

Loki watched her go then turned back to the bookshelf, taking note of the name of the book.  She may have teased him, but he would ensure he had his revenge.

 

Two days later and the team returned from a short mission, textbook, if there was such a thing, and while Sigyn was still learning she had followed orders and proven herself yet again.  Loki had been impressed by her actions and, he had to admit, rather turned on.  He had managed to keep his hands to himself for all other than mere brushes of her knee or thigh, holding her hand, but it had been difficult.  However now they were at the door to their room and alone he had no such compunction.

Sigyn had barely unlocked the door when Loki’s hands fell on her waist and she chuckled, her mouth splitting into a grin.

‘You have been very well behaved, Mischief.’  She murmured, as he pressed himself fully against her back, bowing his head and nuzzling at her neck.  ‘Why do I get the feeling that’s about to change?’

‘Because you are absolutely correct, darling one.’  He purred against her skin and she closed her eyes at the sensations his breath against her skin brought.

‘We’re both dirty and battle worn.’  She argued halfheartedly, as her hand pushed down the handle and allowed them entry into the room.

‘And you think that will stop me?  Oh, Sunbeam, I must remind you of how much fun dirty and battle worn can be.’  And he sank his teeth into her neck, making her gasp, her eyes flying open again.

‘Fuck.’  She whispered as he nudged her into the room, sucking at her flesh as he did so, then kicking the door closed.  She dropped the keycard and pressed her hands to his thighs where they were pressed to her rear, fingers clenching on the leather that encased him.

‘That too.’  He growled against her flesh.  With a thought he removed his armour but left her fully clothed, intent on taking the time to remove every layer from her.

‘Cheating, Chaos.’  She said, pressing her nails into his flesh.

‘Just a head start, Princess.’  He ran his hands to her shoulders and pulled her knee length coat off her, sending it to his vault as he released it, followed by a wave of his hand that removed her boots, dropping her two inches onto the floor barefooted.

‘Ow.’  She muttered at having been jarred unexpectedly.  ‘Can we not just be rid of mine too?’

‘That is no fun at all.’  He murmured huskily, as his hands swept her braided hair over her shoulder before starting on the buckles on the back of the corset portion of her armour.  It was so much easier to simply put it on or off using power that it was rare for it to be removed so mundanely, but as the last one gave Sigyn was suddenly glad he had chosen to do so this way.

He found the zip at the back of her tunic, sliding it downwards slowly as his lips pressed to the nape of her neck.  Her eyes fluttered closed again as her breathing picked up, his hands slipping inside her tunic to caress her waist and ribs before trailing up either side of her spine and pushing it off her to fall around her ankles.

Before Sigyn could preempt his next move, Loki swept her up in his arms bridal style, kissing her fully and taking the few strides to the bed.  The covers were still rumpled from their call to action in the early hours the day before and he nudged them aside before settling her in the pillows.  He broke the kissed and surveyed her before him, his eyes tracking over the black lace that edged her breasts and leather pants still hugging her legs, such a dark contrast against her pale, freckled skin.  His eyes were so hungry she couldn’t help but blush, even as she scanned his flesh equally appreciatively, but the bloom over her skin called him closer and he all but fell on her, his lips finding hers once more as his hands touched wherever he could, as though he could not feel enough of her.

As her fingers laced into his hair, his bruising kiss eased enough that he could kiss along her jaw and to her neck, shifting his knee between her thighs until he brushed solidly against the core of her, drawing a throaty moan from her as her hips flexed at the friction he was causing.  He couldn’t help but chuckle at how responsive she was, and he encouraged her to raise her shoulder so his hand could release the catch on her bra, which he quickly removed from her and flung from the bed with the shortest of breaks from exploring her skin.  His hands spanned her ribs easily as he shifted enough to take one of her nipples into his mouth and she gave another moan as he lathed her with his tongue, teeth grazing to just the right side of painful, until her back bowed, but he didn’t stop.  She was sure he was intent on driving her to madness, his attention was so great, and the heat inside her weighed heavy enough that as he edged further down her body she whined at the loss of friction his leg had provided.

He raised his head just enough to look at her through his lashes.  ‘Patience, sweet.’  He murmured as she tightened her grip in his hair with one hand.

‘If I wanted patience I’d talk to Steve.’  She groaned as his lips returned to her skin, ignoring her comment, instead sinking his teeth into the taut flesh over her ribs until she yelped and he looked up to find her glaring at him.

‘Then perhaps do not mention other members of the team at a time such as this.’  He suggested before resuming his path, biting at the softer flesh below her ribcage, and the noise she made left him no doubt that it was this time appreciated.

He laid a path down her ribs to the waistband of her pants, trailing kisses and more around it as his hands found the button and zip, slowly working the two until he could lean back and relieve her of them and, quickly afterwards, her underwear too.  He looked over her again, his eyes surveying every mark he had left so far, planning on leaving more.

Sigyn watched as he looked over her again, his eyes dark and hungry.  She swallowed at what his expression did to her, her mouth dry but other things oh so wet.  She watched as he rolled his eyes up to look at her while he lowered his head, maintaining eye contact as his lips found the flesh beside her knee, kissing it firmly before applying teeth and nipping his way up the inside of her thigh until her eyes rolled back, her head falling into the pillows.  His hands held her still while her own convulsed in the sheets, knowing where he was heading, the anticipation almost painful.

He finally reached his prize, blowing his breath over her most sensitive parts, making her draw a sharp breath as goosebumps broke over her flesh.

‘Lo, don’t tease.’  She groaned, but it only made him raise his head from her, leaning it to one side until it rested on her thigh, and looking up at her with a smirk.

‘Am I teasing, love?’

‘You know you are!’  She glared at him.

‘You are so easy to tease though.’  He lowered his head again and flicked his tongue over her in the barest of touches and she gave a frustrated groan.

‘Lo, please.’  She asked, and he decided to give her what she needed with no further arguing.  He still had his revenge planned.

His tongue swept over her in one firm stroke, causing one of her arms to flail and her back to bow as she moaned at the still new touch.  Loki had learnt quickly what made her tick, and enjoyed learning more as he went along, just like he knew that if he swirled his tongue while he slipped two fingers inside her, as he did now, her body made this little uncontrollable buck, and he had his arm already braced over her hips, holding her still.  He loved that he had such power to make her come undone so easily, and as he curled his fingers inside her, the mewling noise she made shot straight to his groin.

He worked her with his mouth and fingers until she thought she could take no more, the heat inside her burgeoning on the cusp of ecstasy, and when the thread finally snapped she cried out his name as her body bucked uncontrollably against his hold, legs trembling.  Before the orgasm subsided he moved over her, covering her body with his, and he kissed her fully as she whimpered into his touch.  He hummed in satisfaction as he adjusted his position just slightly, raising her leg as he guided himself to her entrance, teasing at first before slipping between her moist folds in an elegant glide despite her walls still clenching.  Her legs wrapped around him as he finished his movement, her hands already threaded into his hair to pull gently, and he growled, grinding against her, which made her twitch more.  They lay still for several moments, neither one willing to break the intense eye contact they found themselves in, until Loki’s face split into a knowing smile.  Drawing out of her almost all the way he paused again before slowly making his way back inside, his pace continuing maddeningly slowly as her hands played over his skin.  It was too gentle, almost tormenting, and her thighs clenched around him, encouraging him to increase his pace, but instead his smile grew a little more, his eye contact never wavering.  He lowered his face towards hers, his cheek pressing to hers as his lips moved beside her ear.

‘Tell me what you want, petal.’  He growled into her ear, his own efforts putting a strain on himself, but he was determined to have this his way.

‘More.’  Her voice fell from her throat as a high pitched noise, more a sound than actual speech, and he closed his eyes at her request, but kept up his pace.

‘And?’  He prompted.

She groaned.  ‘You know what I want.’

‘Which is?’

She made a frustrated sound.  ‘You, Lo, I want more of you, all of you.’  She paused, knowing what he wanted was for her to beg, but she wouldn’t give it up that easily.

‘And you shall…if you ask nicely.’

She squeezed her thighs around him as tight as she could until he gasped, her hand wrapping in his hair and giving it a tug.  ‘That was nicely, asshole!’

He raised his head, his hips stilling, and gave her a raised eyebrow.  ‘I can stop.’

She gained a confident smile and gave him challenging look.  ‘I don’t think you can.’  She whispered.

‘Nor do I want to.’  And he drove himself deep inside her so suddenly she cried out, her head thrown back and eyes closed.

His new, faster pace continued for some time, each stroke having Sigyn gasping at the delicious pressure inside her, her hand scrabbling for purchase on his back, nails raking his skin in a way that made him shudder, but he had something special planned and would not end this so soon.  Pulling out of her entirely he pushed her legs off him and turned her, pulling her into his lap with her back against his chest, raising her hips with his hands until she sank onto him again.  He curved one arm fully around her body, holding her still, while his other hand curved around her braid, pulling her head back so her neck was exposed to him, but he turned his head so his lips were against her ear again, and spoke in a low tone.

 _‘I like my body when it is with your body.’_   He quoted one of the poems from her book, and was delighted when her breath caught as she recognised the words.  _‘It is so quite new a thing.’_ He thrust up into her.  _‘Muscles better and nerves more.’_   He trailed his hand down her body slowly.  _‘I like your body.  I like what it does.  I like its hows.’_   His arm wrapped around her waist and he dropped her onto the bed on all fours, canting his hips solidly against her and starting a fast pace, his voice straining as he continued to quote.  _‘I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones, and the trembling-firm-smoothness and which I will again and again and again kiss,’_

A deep heat began inside Sigyn as Loki continued his onslaught both verbally and physically, and she dropped to her elbows, her head rested on her hands, the angle allowing Loki a deeper stroke that filled her to the point of almost being painful.

 _‘I like kissing this and that of you, I like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes over parting flesh…And eyes big love-crumbs.’_ His words faltered as he began to lose his rhythm, his body close, and he concentrated, listened to the speed of her breathing, the hitch and catch of it, the tells of her body, and he knew the moment it gave perhaps before she did.

Sigyn cried out as pleasure wracked her frame yet again, her body bucking and muscles trembling, and just seconds later Loki followed her with a growling moan of his own, rutting in and against her as his fingers dug tightly into her hips.  Finally their bodies gave in another way, Sigyn falling to the bed and Loki on top of her, shifting enough to free himself from her body and lay slightly to one side so as not to crush her.  His hands passed over her skin as they both fought for breath, and his lips brushed the skin on her shoulder.  She turned to face him, his lips finding hers almost immediately for a soft kiss, parting just far enough to speak.

_‘And possibly I like the thrill of under me you so quite new.’_

Sigyn laughed softly, a tired yet amused sound and kissed him again.  ‘Sensual.’  She murmured.

‘And so much more.’  He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're still here? I'm honoured! And I'm going to confess something too. These epilogues, my stories, have kept me going through what has been a tough few months. My husband left me and our daughters in July, after 22 years together, so has been a bit of a learning curve and so much paperwork, but once again my writing keeps me sane. There has been a lot to adjust to, some tears, and yet I feel stronger for it, and knowing that people care enough to read my stories and enjoy them has been immensely helpful. Whether you know it or not, you all help and for that I am eternally grateful!
> 
> Lastly, now that mushy stuff is over, keep watching your notifications because I have a super long Halloween epilogue for you! It will go on the end of Born To Be King and features both Loki & Sig and Bucky and Amelia, as well as lots of other members of the team, including my first (small) appearance by Laura Barton! It's all finished but it will be a Halloween treat for you all (also Halloween is my birthday so Yay!)!
> 
> AND finally! I have my tickets all booked for Ragnarok next Tuesday morning! I cannot wait to see our God of Mischief in action again!!!!


	94. Epilogue 21 - A Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sigyn is taken captive by a despot, Thor, Loki, Sif and The Warriors Three must devise a plan to rescue her. Set during Sigyn's first incarnation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I apologise! I have had this epilogue written for a while I didn't realise I hadn't posted it! So, so sorry! I hope you enjoy it!

‘We have her!’

Sigyn found herself facedown, a flagstone floor cold against her cheek, unable to right herself with her hands bound behind her back.  She had been unconscious, she knew that, and had no idea what had made her come to, but she knew wherever she was it was at the hands of hostiles, otherwise why would she still be bound?

Footsteps coming towards her made her try and right herself, pushing with her foot and rolling her body until she came to rest on her side, looking up into the face of the man who was currently Asgard’s most wanted.  Hafgrim the Unholy stood over her, his cruel yet handsome face contorted in a smile that was more smug than happy, and for a moment she wished she were unconscious again.

‘Such a pretty little bargaining chip.’  He crouched on the balls of his feet beside her and took her chin in his gloved hand.

‘Asgard will not bow to your will, not for my life.’  She spat at him, knowing what he wanted was worth far more than she alone.

‘Asgard will not, you are quite right.’  He continued to smile and she didn’t like that, didn’t like the way his eyes raked over her, or the way his fingers moved slowly on her skin while making her maintain eye contact with him.  ‘However its princes may.  I can certainly see what the young prince sees in you.’  He purred before he got to his feet.  ‘Put her inside.’

Sigyn didn’t have time to wonder what he meant as a large, burly guard picked her up around the waist before throwing her none too elegantly inside a six by four foot cage that stood to one side of this hall, between a fireplace and what looked like a hastily placed throne; an elaborate wooden chair that was alone and central to the room.  She struggled to her feet as the man stepped back out of the cage, locking the door behind him.  She didn’t have to take this; she was a sorcerer, she had the means to escape.  She drew a breath but her captor seemed to preempt her and spoke.

‘Before you attempt to use the sorcery you are renowned for, you should bear in mind that the cage which holds you has the ability to shock and incapacitate you, should magic be cast within it.  Use enough and it will kill you.  Would you like to take the risk?’

Sigyn released her breath in a sharp gasp.  ‘You won’t accomplish anything this way!’  She said uselessly, knowing he would stop at nothing to take what he wanted.  It was how he had become the most wanted criminal in the realms, how he used any means necessary to get what he wanted, which was the eventual rule of the realms.  He had been wreaking havoc for months, always one step ahead of Asgard’s best, using sorcerers and bloody violence.  Now it seemed he had taken a different approach; abducting Sigyn while she was out riding and bringing her to his thus far impenetrable stronghold on Vanaheim.  It was built high in the mountains, the area populated by the indigenous rock trolls and ogres, patrolled by those loyal to Hafgrim.  Odin knew the only way to end this was with an all out attack which took time to plan, and Sigyn believed Hafgrim knew this, hence her presence here now.  He hoped they wouldn’t attempt an all out attack with a member of the royal family here, and he had planned this well, making sure she had no access to her powers.  She hoped they were wrong.  His downfall was worth more than her life.  The realms needed rid of him and she did not consider her life more valuable than the many people the end of his reign of terror would help.  She just hoped Loki saw it that way.  He tended to get…irrational, where she was concerned.

She righted herself and glanced around the large hall with its roaring open fire, large table that held various maps, and banners of Hafgrim’s heraldry around the walls.  It was sparse and yet obviously his base of operations.  She was torn between wishing to test her confines and not being stupid.  She could feel the bars hummed with some magic, the Norns famous for their power, and knew that Hafgrim would not care what state she was in as long as she still breathed.  The cage was bolted to the floor and she would have tried lifting it, despite that, hoping her strength would help her break free, but Hafgrim and at least four guards remained.  If this was to be her home for the near future she would bide her time and hope an opportunity presented itself.  With her hands bound behind her it would be tricky, but she had to try.  She shuffled herself to a corner and leant against it, getting as comfortable as she could.  She may be here a while and needed to think.

 

‘She is never late!’  Loki growled as he left the stables, Fandral close behind him.

‘I did not say she was unpunctual, just that time may have got away with her.  You know how far she likes to ride, how hard she likes to test the limits of the new colts for the stable master.  Perhaps this one needed more breaking in than others.’  Fandral was trying to find an excuse for his friend being almost an hour late, and while he agreed with Loki that it was unusual he didn’t want to fan the flames of panic in the prince.

Loki stopped and glared at him.  ‘Once my horse is prepared I shall search for her myself.  This is highly unusual for her, Fandral, as you are well aware.’

Fandral sighed.  ‘I shall gather our friends and we shall form a search party.  We will be able to cover a wider area.’

‘Thank you.’  Loki said, stopping himself from retorting once more at Fandral’s offer to help.

‘And no galloping off to the rescue.  We do this together.’

‘Then you had better hurry.’

 

‘Here!’  Sif called as she leapt down off her horse, rushing to where Sigyn’s colt was tied haphazardly to a tree.  She spoke soothingly for some time as the spooked horse danced while she approached, holding her hand up to allow it to get a sense of her before she slowly stroked its nose as it calmed.   She looked it over and found no sign of injury, nothing out of the ordinary at all…until she reached the saddle.  Shoved under the leather was a sealed scroll.  She knew she should wait for Loki but Sigyn was her shield sister, and if something had happened time would be of the essence.  She broke the seal and unrolled it.

The men arrived almost together from four different directions, Loki’s face a worried mask he had worn constantly since Sigyn failed to meet him and Fandral for lunch.

‘I think we know what happened.’  Sif held up the scroll as Loki leapt from his still moving horse, racing to her side and taking the parchment.

‘What does it say?’  Thor asked as he dismounted.

‘Hafgrim has her.’

‘Hafgrim?’  Volstagg snapped.  He had no love of the despot and knew Sigyn was in great danger if she was his captive.

‘We shall hand over the throne or never see her again.’  Sif rolled her eyes at the dramatic sentiment, knowing if Sigyn were able she would already be making Hafgrim’s life a misery.

‘I shall level the damn stronghold to find her if I must.’  Loki began to crumple the parchment but Thor snatched it from his fingers.

‘We must inform father.’  Thor stated firmly.  ‘No running off to the rescue, no rash decisions.  We do this together or we risk Sigyn further.’

‘By the book.’  Sif  nodded, not liking to delay matters but knowing time was of the essence.

‘Let us return with haste.’

Loki nodded, unable to do much else.  Hafgrim would pay, and death would not be swift, even now his mind concocting ways of making him suffer.

 

Sigyn was drumming her fingers on one of the bars of the cage, tapping out a rhythm that matched the song she was humming, unable to do much else but distract Hafgrim from his planning at the table with his generals.  They were speaking in low voices so she couldn’t hear anything tactical but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be annoying.  She started tapping her chains against the bar in time too, slowly increasing the volume she was humming at, and when she saw Hafgrim’s shoulders tense she knew it was working and rested her head back, looking up at the ceiling so it did not appear deliberate.

‘Can you stop that racket?’  He demanded harshly and Sigyn batted her lids as she focused on him.

‘I’m sorry, are you talking to me?’  She asked innocently.

‘Yes!’  He stalked to the cage, his frustration evident in his every movement and word.  ‘Cease your incessant noise!’

‘Goodness, was I doing that aloud?’  She said apologetically.  ‘I am sorry, however it is a little dull, just sitting here.’

‘You are my prisoner, I care not for your entertainment!’  Hafgrim yelled but she didn’t even flinch.

‘Evidently you do, as you’re yelling at me so.’  She shifted to become slightly more comfortable, if that was possible.  ‘A book, fasten my hands before me so I can turn the pages.  Even parchment and writing materials.  Or a needle and thread at this point, I am so bored.  Something to occupy my mind so that my mouth will quiet.’

He glared at her, she stared back at him pleasantly.  Eventually he growled and threw his arms in the air.  ‘Fine!’  He waved over one of his guards.  ‘Fetch her some books and fasten her hands before her.  Then will you hush?’

‘There is a much better chance that will happen, yes.’  She gave one nod and smiled smugly.

 

‘I will not be blackmailed.’  Odin grumbled as he read the note, again.  Sigyn’s father had been summoned, along with many of Odin’s other generals, to his war room to go over their options.

‘But an all out attack would risk Sigyn.’  Her father pointed out.

‘I would risk her no more than you, my friend.’  Odin stated, turning to where Loki was pacing at the side of the table.  ‘Please, my son, be seated.’

‘I cannot be idle when she may suffer so.’  He said, sparing his father a glance before continuing on his track.

‘But your stalking like a caged bilgesnipe helps no one.’  Thor complained from his position beside their father.

‘If it helps him, let him.’  Frigga stated as she came into the room.

‘We are in counsel, my queen.’  Odin said, watching her as she came towards them.

‘You are overcomplicating matters.’  Her path took her to Loki and she made him stop and look at her, her palm on his cheek.  ‘Sigyn is strong and fearless.  She will be fine, but I agree that you must make haste.  Delaying when you have the perfect tactical team already assembled, husband, is a waste of breath and time.’

‘We cannot rush this!’  Odin went to her.  ‘The war counsel is no place for…’

‘If you say a woman I shall make you wish you resided in Valhalla.’  She shot a glare at him.  ‘Send in our best warriors, those who hold Sigyn dear, in a covert manner.  There is enough strength, sorcery and cunning between them to aid the damsel, be she in distress, and prepare the troops for attack when she is safe once more.’

Odin turned to the table and gave his generals a raised eyebrow.  ‘This is what you get when your wife is not only beautiful but sharp of mind.’  He turned to Loki.  ‘Can you impartially draw up a clandestine rescue of your beloved?’

‘Better than anyone else here.’  Loki replied confidently.

‘Then take your friends and prepare.  You leave in one hour.’  And in a swirl of cape he walked back to the table.

Loki looked to his mother who gave him a smile that he knew meant she understood his gratitude and it was unnecessary.  ‘Just bring her home.  You are my best hope at grandbabies.’

Loki took her hand and kissed it.  ‘Thank you, Mother.’  He looked to Thor, then Sif and The Warriors Three.  ‘Let us go see what trouble Sigyn has caused.

 

Sigyn was laying on her stomach in the cage, her legs bent up, a book between her forearms, her bound hands above it.  She was only half taking in what was written, as Hafgrim seemed to have relaxed somewhat and was speaking loud enough for her to hear most of what was said.  As she had thought, he assumed Asgard would not attack while she was his prisoner, and was planning his own assault on the bifrost observatory as a start to a very hostile takeover of the capital.  She knew he was highly underestimating both the city and its people, if he thought he could just walk past Heimdall for one thing, let alone the rest of the defences, but she wasn’t going to burst his bubble.  She was going to continue to try and put him off his train of thought though.

‘That’s interesting.’  She said loudly.

As she thought he might Hafgrim turned and glared at her.  ‘What was that?’

‘Oh, just the stories in this book.’  She flipped the cover over with her other hand between the pages so she didn’t lose her spot.  ‘The Vanaheim Historia.’  She opened it again.  ‘It says that the rock trolls and ogres who inhabit the mountains mistrust outsiders so much they kill any on sight.  I was wondering how you had got past that to build such an impressive castle.’  She looked up at him with a small frown.  ‘You must have lost a lot of craftsmen.’

‘That is none of your business.’  He turned back, but she wasn’t done.

‘Why would they work for you on what is effectively a suicide mission?  Surely running would have been a better option?  Any who could not run would have been elderly, young, or infirm, and unable to do much masonry at all.  You must have been building for a very long time.’

He sighed and rolled his eyes.  She just would not shut up.  ‘Does it matter how long the building took to construct?’

‘Well, sort of.’  She replied.  ‘If you lost a good many of your people constructing a building it shows that you care not for their wellbeing, that you would effectively send innocents on what amounts to their certain death, just so you could have somewhere to place your throne.’  She realised two of the guards shared a look, as she sowed the seeds of doubt in their minds about their leader’s consideration of their survival.  He turned and gave her an evil look, but she didn’t flinch, merely rolled onto her back with the book held between her joined hands.  ‘A good leader needs to see the bigger picture, not just focus on a selfish goal.  It should benefit everyone, not just you.’

He stopped by the edge of the cage and she turned her eyes up at him, looking at him upside down.  ‘The castle was already here, it had been abandoned for some time.  I did not send any masons to their doom.’

‘That’s good to hear.’  She smiled.  ‘It’s the people that make a kingdom great.’  She looked back at the book.  ‘Of course, it must have been treacherous moving in here…not to mention any time you leave.  Do you have a safe passage from here or is it risky every time you venture forth?  Do you have an accord with the creatures of the mountains, perhaps?’

‘What?’  He asked, confused by her many questions.

‘I mean,’ she looked up at him again, ‘do you have to use sorcery to leave?  Or do you have a secret passage?  Or do you risk death each time anyone leaves?’

‘Why are you asking so many questions?’  He asked exasperatedly.  ‘You are my prisoner!  Not a guest!’

‘I’m quite aware I’m a prisoner.  Only a prisoner would be put in a cage on a flagstone floor without the simple consideration of even a cushion.’  She shuffled slightly and stared back at the book.

‘You want a cushion?’  He said in disbelief.

‘I would not object to one, no.’

He groaned and she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smirking.  He stomped across the room, snatched a cushion from a window seat and held it to the bars.  ‘Here.’

She looked up at him, surprised he had actually gone through with it, yet hopeful.  ‘You’re too kind.’  She rocked herself to sit up, crossed her legs and rested the book pages down before getting to her feet.  She turned and pushed her arms together through the bars slowly, unthreateningly, until she was sure she could get away with it, and she darted her hands forward and grabbed his tunic, pulling him forwards so his nose crashed into the bars in a bloody burst followed by a yell.  She released him and calmly took the cushion before dropping it on the floor and sitting on it.  ‘Thank you.’  She smiled as he threw a torrent of curse words at her.

‘You shall pay for that!’  He snarled, but she continued to smile sweetly.

‘I don’t doubt it.’  She replied before calmly returning to her book.

 

‘Being covert tends to involve less people.  It will be difficult to sneak six of us into such a heavily guarded fortress.’  Loki pointed out from their position at the base of the mountainous path up to the stronghold.  So far they had seen none of the residents of the area, for which they were grateful, but they could see a regular patrol of guards both on the battlements of the castle and lower on the paths.

‘You are an expert at illusion, brother.  Prove it.’  Thor whispered harshly.

Loki gave him a sardonic look.  ‘I shall, however for all my expertise, if they have a magic user who knows what they are looking for, it may be all for nought.’

‘Just get us close enough to some of the guards to steal their armour and we can come and go as we please.’  Fandral suggested.

Thor seemed to think on this for a moment before nodding.  ‘Half of us will go in.  If we are not back in two hours, assume we have failed.  Contact Heimdall and send an all out attack.  Raze it to the ground.’

Sif nodded.  ‘You have our word.’

‘Loki?  The illusion.’  Thor ordered and with little more than a sigh Loki did as he was told.

 

Hafgrim had left the hall as night fell, Sigyn could only assume to sleep, or eat, or even copulate, she didn’t care.  It was quiet, the fire dying in the grate, and there was only one guard left on duty, standing by the door.  She had so far been provided with no food or drink, and she suspected after she broke Hafgrim’s nose she wouldn’t get any.  She felt rather smug about that.  Her rumbling stomach would have to be sustained by the satisfaction that a healer had to be called to fix his face.

She was laying on her back with her knees bent, staring at the ceiling, wondering if her body would succumb to sleep, when the large wooden door at the end of the room opened, revealing another guard in the uniform black armour carrying a small tray.  That piqued her interest.  Perhaps she was going to be fed after all.

The new guard spoke quietly to the one on the door, who left, before the tray was brought to her, being placed near the cage and pushed by the guard’s foot towards the bars, no one coming near her as she had shown herself not to be helpless just because she was caged and bound.

She didn’t acknowledge the guard, though she watched him, and once he took up his post she sat up and reached through the bars, taking the goblet of water and hunk of bread that sat there.  She was so thirsty but knew she would be more so after the dry, slightly stale bread, so took a slow sip before starting to pick small pieces off the loaf to eat.

She had got merely three bites in when the door opened again and she watched with interest as yet another faceless guard entered, glanced around, then turned to the other guard and blasted him with a burst of silent energy.

‘I was wondering when you’d get here.’  She dusted her hands as the new guard guided the original guard silently to the floor before hastening towards her, pulling off his helmet to reveal her husband.

‘I came as soon as I could.’  He said, relief in his voice so strong as to almost be tangible.  ‘Did they hurt you, beloved?’

She shook her head as she got to her feet.  ‘Not a single mark.  You are quite the sight for sore eyes, however.’

‘Chained and incarcerated?  They were taking no chances.’  He shook his head at her treatment.  ‘Let’s get you out of here.’

‘Please don’t tell me you came alone?’  She asked, then realised, as he gripped the bars, just what he planned to do.  ‘Loki, no!’  She yelped, but it was too late.

He sent power into the bars and they retaliated, just as they were meant to, sending a burst first through Loki where he touched the bars then lancing into Sigyn like lightning.  They both cried out, their bodies spasming with their muscles, then they fell to the floor as darkness beckoned.

 

‘Honestly, love, if I had known…’

‘I’m not talking to you.’  Sigyn spat, her arms folded over her chest where she sat crosslegged, deliberately not looking at Loki who sat beside her with his legs out straight.

‘You just did.’  He pointed out.

‘Just…shut up.’  She growled.  When she had woken Loki was in the cage with her, just regaining consciousness himself, but she found that while her wrist shackles were destroyed she had not only crushed her bread but had spilled the water and fallen in it, leaving her sitting in a damp patch, all of which added to her irritation.

‘We will find way out of here.’  Loki assured.

‘There is no purchase on the bars to rip the cage from the bolts holding it to the floor, and as you are well aware there is power preventing any magical intervention.’

‘I could try push the door free from its hinges.’

‘And what of our new guards?’  Sigyn waved towards the door where two men now stood.  ‘Do you suppose they will just stand and watch while we attempt our escape?’

‘No, I expect them to help.’  He said as he got to his feet and the guards began to approach.

‘You’re going to get yourself beaten.’  She stated as she rolled her eyes, but got to her feet anyway, knowing she would support even his foolhardiest of efforts in this endeavour.

‘Not at all.’  He smirked down at her and she shook her head.  Honestly, the Odinsons could be so cocky.  He raised his hands to the bars before him just as the two guards reached them and she grimaced, waiting to see what they would do.  She was more than surprised when they each took one of the bars Loki held and when he nodded they pulled, making a gap large enough for them to step through.

‘What…?’  Sigyn started as the two men removed their helmets to reveal her grinning brother-in-law and friend.  ‘So you didn’t actually come alone.’  She punched Loki hard in the arm.

‘I may be irrational where you are concerned, petal, but I am not stupid.’  He replied as he rubbed his arm.

‘He was almost a little stupid.’  Thor stated.

‘Yet our great logic prevailed.’  Fandral smiled.

‘If your logic prevailed it’s a wonder any of you survived...wait, where are Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg?’

‘They await us at the foot of the mountain.’

‘And if we do not return in the next twenty minutes they will order the destruction of the entire fortress.’  Loki added.

‘Best make haste.’  Sigyn replied as her stomach turned.  She hoped they would make it on time.

 

They started out carefully, Loki and Sigyn placing illusionary bonds on their wrists while Thor and Fandral returned to acting as guards under the pretence of transporting the prisoners.  Thor took point with Fandral bringing up the rear, Loki and Sigyn beside one another between them.  No one challenged them as they walked, until they passed one particular man, whose insignia was more elaborate than the other guards they had passed, and wore no helmet.  Sigyn recognised him as one of the generals Hafgrim had been speaking to and hoped this wouldn’t cause too much of a problem.

‘Where are you taking them?’  He nodded towards the prisoners.

‘The dungeon.  Hafgrim’s orders.’  Thor growled.

‘I did not know he had ordered them moved.’  He narrowed his eyes at the lead guard before turning back to Sigyn and stepping towards her.  ‘But no one would hear you scream from there, would they?’  He gripped her chin in his gloved hand and Loki stepped towards him.  He may have been acting as a prisoner but he would not let her be manhandled, however she was faster.

Sigyn brought her knee up rapidly and caught him where she knew it would hurt most, then head butted him for good measure, making him cry out.  ‘I’m not a screamer, unlike you.’  She took a step back as he fought to recover.

‘Take them, tie her down!  I will have her screaming before dawn!’  He gasped, leaning on the wall.

‘Better than you have tried!’  She replied as Fandral pushed her forward, while Thor pulled Loki roughly by the arm.  This was getting them nowhere.

‘That was foolish.’  Thor growled quietly once they were out of earshot and on the steps.

‘I was not going to stand by and let him threaten me.’  Sigyn whispered harshly in reply.

‘And if your bravado gives us away?’

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.  ‘Please.  He knows I can be violent.  He was there when I broke Hafgrim’s nose.’

‘You broke his…?’  Thor stammered while Loki snorted a laugh.

‘Oh, petal, you are quite adorable when you are violent.’

‘You’re lucky Hafgrim wasn’t already torturing you for that.’  Thor replied as they entered a stairwell.

‘I suspect he thinks I would be more valuable left in one piece, however it does mean his general wasn’t surprised that I was being moved to the dungeon.’

‘He will be surprised when you’re not there.’  Fandral added before getting to the point.  ‘We can climb through a window a few floors down and return down the mountain, hopefully before Asgard attacks.’

‘We are getting short on time.’  Thor conceded.  ‘Let us make haste.’

They trotted down the stairs faster than they had been progressing, passing no one, and Loki and Sigyn made their bonds disappear once they reached the window through which they had snuck earlier, after knocking patrolling guards out and stealing their uniforms, which Thor and Fandral now abandoned on the stairs.

‘That’s a long way down.’  Sigyn remarked quietly as she looked at the rough terrain below them.

‘Only because you are so small of stature.’  Fandral smiled at her.  ‘The distance is much longer for your little legs.’

‘Shut up.’  She said as she climbed up onto the sill as she had been directed by Thor.

‘You know where to head?’  Thor double checked as she looked below for the best place to aim for.

‘I know.’  She nodded.

‘Wait by the outcropping and we shall descend together.’

‘I heard you the first time.’  She felt as though he were deliberately talking down to her because she had been kidnapped.

‘Good.’  He said, as shouting began to sound from upstairs, the call of alarm at their escape obvious.  ‘Let’s hurry!’  He insisted and without even a nod she dropped out of the window, landing nimbly on the rocks some ten feet below before scrambling towards the outcropping Thor had mentioned.  ‘You next, brother.’  He pushed Loki before him and was relieved when he didn’t argue, simply followed his wife and was quickly out of sight.  ‘Fandral?’

‘I would leave immediately after me, if I were you.’  Fandral commented as he climbed onto the sill.

‘What makes you say that?’  Thor frowned.

‘Besides the fact they’re onto us, it would appear the bifrost is being opened.’  He pointed towards where a stream of golden light was rapidly descending from the sky, which meant the attack were imminent.

‘Go!’  Thor insisted, giving Fandral a gentle push before jumping through the window without pause.

 

‘If they do not hurry, they will be lost.’  Hogun stated the obvious as the remaining three warriors watched the first wave of Asgardian warriors descend, knowing once in place Odin would call power to begin the destruction of the stronghold.

‘They are aware of that.’  Sif said quietly, viewing the path their comrades had taken, willing them to appear.  ‘Thor is the God of Thunder.  We must have faith in him.’

‘Thunder, perhaps, but Mischief and Fidelity are hardly monikers lending to a miraculous escape.’  Volstagg scowled at the empty pathway.  ‘Nor Dashing.’

‘Have faith in them all.’  Hogun said simply and Volstagg sighed.

‘I believe in them all, but their chances are lessening.’

‘There is little more we can do.  We must join the troops in readiness.’  Sif took one last hopeful look before leading the way to the battalion.

‘Any sign of them?’  Sigyn’s father asked as they reached him, standing on the front line.

‘None as yet, General.’  Sif reported as her eyes tracked over the assembled Einherjar.  ‘We have our orders?’

‘Round up any trying to escape once the structure is compromised, watch for Hafgrim or anyone who seems to bear insignia of rank.  They are to be taken alive.’

‘That is if Loki has not already gutted them for daring to touch Sigyn.’  Volstagg unnecessarily pointed out.

‘I would not be adverse to him suffering a tragic “accident”.’  He emphasised the word, angry that his daughter had been taken as a bargaining chip.  She had done him prouder as a daughter than many of the other generals sons had, he just wished he had seen it sooner.

‘Nor would any of us.’  Sif agreed, watching as the next wave arrived.  There were perhaps seconds before the full assault would begin.

 

The first strike of dark magic hit the base of the castle with an explosion of brick and mortar that showered the group as they descended the path.  None of them cried out, knowing it would give away their position, but they covered their heads with their arms and tucked themselves in against the rocks until the barrage of stone ceased then began their descent again.

‘We are cutting this fine!’  Thor put an arm around Sigyn and lifted her off her feet as he encouraged her along, despite her not slowly them down as she was second behind Loki and keeping pace easily.

‘Put me down, idiot!’  She pushed at his arm as another wave blew over them, and he did, but only to cover her body with his protectively.  Even Loki gave Thor a confused, disapproving look.  If anything he was hampering their progress himself.

‘Brother, why don’t you lead us?’  Loki suggested.  ‘Forge us a path and set the pace.’

‘I cannot risk one of us fall behind.’  Thor glanced up at him.

Sigyn opened her mouth to argue but Loki silenced her with a small shake of his head, so instead she huffed a breath out of frustration.  ‘None of us will fall behind.’  Loki promised.

Thor gave him a hard look.  ‘Ensure none do.’  His eyes flickered towards Sigyn but didn’t quite make it, and she missed it, but Loki did not.  He ground his teeth and decided to take the high ground.  There would be time to berate his brother’s insulting ways when they were safe.

Another blast rocked the mountainside and this time the debris was greater, the rubble larger, and it pelted at them harshly.  ‘We have to go!’  Thor yelled, and Sigyn turned back towards the castle in time to see several enormous slabs hurtling at them, and her response was immediate.

Turning on one knee she raised her hands and power as one, shielding them, and the slabs bounced harmlessly off it and onward.  Thor saw what she had done and regretted his earlier words, his worry for her shrouding his belief in her abilities, but she had silently proved him wrong.  He would apologise later, when…an even larger rock suddenly bounced from the rocks they were sheltered by, and Sigyn’s eyes went wide.

‘Lo!’  She yelled, knowing her power would not withstand the weight and force at which it was travelling, and his power joined hers, strengthening the barrier and forcing the boulder away from them, unfortunately straight into the path, blocking the way down.  As the falling rubble began to ease they were able to drop the shield, and Fandral went to examine the path.

‘Unless you can destroy this rapidly, we must go around.’  He looked back at the others, all on their feet again.

‘Stand back.’  Thor said, beginning to swing Mjölnir, and Fandral did as he was told, rejoining the sorcerers as the air became static.  Throwing his hammer in the air, Thor called lightning and had it strike the boulder, violently lighting up the area, but he only succeeded in creating a giant crack down the centre that allowed the boulder to slip more snuggly into the gap.  He pulled a face before slapping a smile on and turning.  ‘Looks like we go around.’

It was far slower progress going over the rocks and around, and they paused often for Sigyn and Loki to shelter them against the rocks that fell, but it meant that Hogun was able to spot them against the landscape, and called attention to them to the rest of their battalion.

‘Thank the Allmother, they’re alright.’  Sif breathed.

‘They won’t be, if they do not hurry.’  Volstagg pointed, showing a large number of fissures appearing in the rocks they were clambering over.

‘We cannot help that.’  Sif replied, nodding towards where a large number of the local creatures had joined the escaping soldiers and were barrelling towards their ranks.  ‘Let us hold the ground until they join us.’

‘Here or in Valhalla.’  Hogun nodded, readying his weapon.

 

‘We need to hurry this up!’  Fandral said as he slid down a large boulder to rejoin his friends.

‘The only way to do that is to stop halting every time another barrage hits.’  Sigyn pointed out as she jumped to a neighbouring rock after her husband.

‘Then so be it.’  Thor said.

They all looked at him.

‘You cannot be serious?’  Loki asked.  ‘We have only survived this far because of our efforts to deflect the rocks!’

‘And we may be sucked into a crevasse any moment if we delay.’  Thor pointed out the large number of cracks appearing around them.

‘Fine, speed it is.’  Sigyn turned to Loki with a small smile.  ‘Who wants to play it safe, anyway?’

‘I’d rather you played it safe.’  He replied.  ‘But perhaps there is no safe in this scenario.’

‘Enough tongue wagging, move!’  Thor spat, leading their increased pace.

Their descent wasn’t so much clambering as controlled falling, their pace increased so much, and by the time they reached the bottom they were all battered, cut and bruised, but there was no time to dwell, and they joined the fray with the soldiers from both sides and the angry natives.  Sigyn called her short sword to her hand and fought a path to Thor.

‘Brother, you should help the Allfather!’  She said, putting her back to his as the enemy closed in.

He spared her a glance.  ‘In what way?’

‘Take to the sky, bring down the fortress, and watch for Hafgrim trying to escape.  He can’t be allowed to live!  He will stop at nothing to take the realms by force, no matter how long it takes!’

‘Will you be able to take out this motley rabble?’  He threw back one of the ogres who had got too close.

She gave him a sideways smile as she called power to her free hand.  ‘It would be my pleasure.’

He nodded to her and spun Mjölnir, taking to the skies.

Sigyn smirked and looked around at the assembled enemies, united in their battle against the Asgardian invaders, her hands and eyes blazing with power.  ‘Anyone brave enough to go first?’  She asked, and was not disappointed.

 

Several hours later the battle was finally over.  The remaining enemy troops were being rounded up and transported to the dungeons.  Every Asgardian bore some wound, from minor to major, and there had been loses on both sides, but they were fewer on the winning side.

Loki found Sigyn seated crosslegged on the floor cleaning her blade, her hair on one side caked with blood that spattered across her face, her leathers torn and a large gash showing on her left arm, but she still had a smile on her face.  He plopped down opposite her, so close their knees touched.

‘What has this encounter taught us, Petal?’  He asked as he passed his hand over her arm, healing the damage.

‘That men scream more than women?’  She suggested, hoping he wasn’t about to demand something stupid of her.

‘Besides that.’

‘That Hafgrim deserves the beheading coming his way?’  She tried again, still deliberately not looking up at him.

‘And that.’  He leant forward and crooked his finger under her chin, making her face him.  ‘Are you angry with me, sunbeam?’

‘Not yet.’  She managed a small smile.  ‘I’m waiting to see how stupid your suggestion is first.’

‘No stupid suggestions.  I am not Thor.’  He rocked forward and stole a brief kiss.  ‘My suggestion is that the next time a despot threatens the realms we do not hold back.  We push for a faster resolution and do not shy away from the conflict.’

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.  ‘You aren’t going to suggest I stop reigning in colts alone?’

‘Would there be any point?’  He asked as he caressed her cheek, now that she was maintaining eye contact alone.

‘Not a one.’  She replied.

‘Then I shall not waste my breath.’  He took back his hand and removed his helm he had put in place for the battle, placing it on the floor beside him.  ‘I have one suggestion you may agree to however.’

She quirked an eyebrow.  ‘And what might that be?’  A smirk spread across his face, a knowing look in his eyes, and she couldn’t help the blush that coursed over her skin.  ‘I thought you’d never ask.’  She replied, sheathing her sword.

Without a word, Loki got to his feet and offered her his hand.  ‘You are quite the most delectable thing when you are battle worn, beloved.’

‘Less talk, more action.’  She grinned at him, before pulling him away from their encampment for a little mischief of their own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry, I had to add Frigga talking about grandkids! Right in the feels!!!!!


	95. Epilogue 22 - When We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback further than I think I have before, to when the princes and Sigyn were eight years old, and Loki's plan goes slightly awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! It hasn't been that long, but I thought of this a couple of nights ago and have thrown this together! Mostly unedited so forgive any errors, I'll pick them up eventually!

‘Loki, are you sure about this?’  Sigyn stood with the younger prince in his mother’s private study, where they had been practicing their sorcery earlier that day.  Frigga was now not here, but Loki’s eight year old curiosity had got the better of him.

‘Of course I’m sure, Sig.’  He threw her a grin over his shoulder.  ‘Mother wanted us to practice, and can you think of a better way?’

‘Than sneaking into her private quarters and looking through her scrolls?  Yes, a good many!’

‘Girls worry too much.’  Loki dismissed her argument with a wave of his hand.  ‘Now, a man knows to take the initiative…ahah!’  He pulled out what he was looking for.  ‘This one is perfect.’

‘You aren’t a man, Loki.’  Sigyn folded her arms.

‘I’m older than you.’  He argued, unrolling the scroll.

‘Eight months!’  She hissed.  ‘It hardly gives you a big head start!  Besides, everyone knows girls mature faster than boys.’

‘That’s just something girls made up to make them feel better.’  He replied, taking the scroll to the table and laying it out, pinning it down with some of his mother’s golden paperweights.  ‘Hmm.  Can you get some peppermint from the cabinet?’

‘I can, but why should I?’  She pouted.

‘Because we’re in this together.’

‘I agreed to practice with you, princeling, not to aid you in stealing a spell from your mother!’

‘It’s not stealing, it’s borrowing.  And she’d be proud of me.  Of us both.’  He turned and looked at her.  ‘Come on, Sig!  Peppermint!’

She sighed frustratedly but went to the cabinet anyway, pulling out the herb in question before going to Loki and dropping it into the copper bowl.  ‘What now?’

He traced the parchment with his finger.  ‘It needs grinding.’

‘Fine.’  She grabbed the pestle, making it into a powder.  ‘You’re sure it will be okay?’

‘It’s just a bit of fun.’  Loki reminded her.  ‘He’ll even think it’s funny!’

‘If you say so.’  She muttered, not at all convinced.

 

Twenty minutes later the two of them ran down to the training ground, where Thor was going through his paces with his swordsmanship tutor.  He finished the bout he was in as they passed him, walking as nonchalantly as two guilty eight year olds could, all the while side-eyeing the older prince.  His tutor congratulated him on his form and dismissed him, taking the practice sword from him and returning it to the rack.

‘Brother!’  Thor called, as the two reached the walled area leading from the training grounds into the gardens.

‘What?’  Loki paused with Sig alongside him and turned back, knowing this was going perfectly according to his plan.

‘Where are you going?  To walk in the gardens like a maiden?’  Thor teased.

‘I was going to pick a flower for your glorious golden hair, Lady Thor.’  Loki quipped back, turning his hand so the illusion of a pale pink gown appeared over Thor’s sparring leathers.

‘Hey!’  Thor yelled, breaking into a run, but Loki turned and grabbed Sigyn’s hand, pulling her along behind him and into the gardens.

‘You deserve all you get, for baiting him so!’  She said as they ran, Loki pulling her around some tall rose bushes and towards the large willow tree that they could hide in.

‘The joke is not done, Sig, don’t forget.’

‘I hadn’t forgotten, actually.’  She replied.

‘Good.’  He pushed her ahead of him into the willow tree branches, knowing Thor would find them, but they would be ready for him.  He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out the ground peppermint, holding it in his hand with a mischievous grin on his face Sigyn found infectious.  They didn’t have long to wait, and Thor burst through the branches with a loud; ‘AH HAH!’  Only to have dust blown into his face that made him cough.

Loki turned his hand in the pattern he had seen on the parchment, calling on the sorcery inside him, his hands lighting up pale green.  There was a bright flash as the spell took hold, and Sigyn shielded her eyes against it, followed my a billow of smoke.

When the air began to clear, Thor no longer stood before them, and Sigyn waved her hand, helping to clear the air.  ‘Where is he?’  She asked.

‘He was right there.’  Loki stated, realising his brother no longer stood before them.

‘Did you banish him somewhere?’  Sigyn looked at him in alarm.

‘I don’t think so…I…’

_Ribbit_

Sigyn and Loki shared a worried look before turning their heads slowly, looking down, at where a small frog sat, staring at them.

‘Oh no.’  Sigyn whispered.

Loki drew his head back, hoping this wasn’t what he though it was.  ‘Erm…’

Sigyn spun on him, shoving him in the shoulder.  ‘I thought you said this would make him turn a funny colour for an hour!’

‘I thought it would!’  Loki argued back.

‘Well, now he’s a frog!’

‘He changed colour, didn’t he?’

Sigyn didn’t know what to say.  He wasn’t wrong, but he wasn’t entirely right.  ‘We need to fix this.  Your mother will be furious!  Not to mention the Allfather!  Heimdall might be telling him, even now!’

I’m sure Heimdall has better things to do with his time, but yes, we have to fix this.’  He turned back.  ‘Where’s he gone?’

Sigyn looked back down.  ‘You lost him!’

‘ _We_ lost him!  We’re in this together!  Come on!’  He pulled on her arm before dropping to his knees and searching for his wayward brother.

‘I told you this was a bad idea.’  Sigyn complained as she crawled around under the tree, looking for any sign of the frog.

‘You did not!’

‘I did!  Multiple times!’

‘You should have…’

‘Shh!’

‘I will not…’

‘Shush!’  She hissed, raising her finger to her lips, having heard something just on the edge of her hearing.  This time Loki listened, and they both knelt on the floor, listening until they heard a faint croak.

‘This way.’  Loki whispered and she nodded, crawling towards him and the sound.

For ten long minutes they crawled through the garden, following the ribbiting of a frog, knowing there were never any near here as there was no water source for them, so it had to be Thor.  Finally Loki found him, hiding under a bush, and he grabbed him before he could get away again.

‘Got him, Sig!’  Loki called.

‘Are you sure it’s him?’  She asked, rushing to his side.

‘We don’t get frogs in the garden.’  He shrugged.  ‘It has to be.  Does it look like him?’  He held the frog up to Sigyn and she grimaced.

‘I don’t remember your brother being quite so…so…’

‘What are you youngsters up to?’

They both gasped and spun to find Odin approaching, and Loki quickly put his hand holding the frog behind his back.

‘Up to, Father?’  Loki said, far too quickly.  ‘Nothing.’

‘Really?’  Odin viewed them suspiciously, knowing what mischief they could both get into.

‘Really, Allfather.’  Sigyn nodded, bobbing a quick curtsey.

‘Then you won’t mind showing me what is in your hand.’

Loki stilled.  ‘My hand, Father?’  He looked down at his empty one.

‘The other one, my son.’

‘Oh the other one?’  Loki shoved the frog at Sigyn, who was standing slightly behind him.

‘Yes, Loki, the other one.  You have two.’

‘Of course!’  Loki pulled his hand around, knowing it was now empty, and showing it to Odin proudly.  ‘We were hunting grasshoppers, so it is a little dirty.’  He wiped it on his tunic before holding it out again.

‘Grasshoppers?’  Odin looked from his grubby but empty hand then back to his face.

‘We haven’t caught any.’  Sigyn explained, stepping close enough to Loki to tuck the frog into his back pocket, making sure the Allfather saw her grubby hands too.  ‘They’re very fast.’

‘Indeed?’  He asked.  ‘Perhaps you should return to the palace and clean up for supper.’

‘Of course, Father.’  Loki smiled.

‘And if you happen to see Thor, tell him to do the same.’

‘Yes, Father, we will.’  He replied as Odin walked by, patting him on the head as he went.

Sigyn sighed with relief once they were alone again.  ‘That was far too close.’  She pulled the frog out of Loki’s pocket again.  ‘What do we do?’

‘We have to fix him.’  Loki took the frog from her hands.  ‘Let’s go to the library.  Maybe we will find enough peace there to rectify the problem, and if not perhaps one of the books will have an answer.’

 

The library had a few scholars working away, but they hardly paid any mind to the two children as they walked confidently towards the back of the room.  They were frequent visitors so it was not out of the ordinary, but they both felt as though everyone was watching them.

‘What do we do?’  Sigyn asked, as she set up a barricade of books so it looked as though they were studying, when in fact they were hiding the crown prince.

‘We try turn him back, of course.’  Loki said, as though it were obvious.  ‘We just need some more peppermint.’  He looked pointedly at her.

‘You want me to sneak into your mother’s supplies and steal more peppermint?’  She hissed in horror, leaning on the table towards him.

‘Mother’s supplies, the kitchens, anywhere.  Just get some!’

Sigyn let out a huff and stormed back out of the library.  The peppermint was easy to come by, and she managed to get back within ten minutes, but that didn’t stop Loki from berating her for how long she took.

‘I couldn’t help it!’  She put a small hessian bag on the table and took out a pestle and mortar, followed by a large amount of peppermint.  ‘The cooks were curious as to what I wanted with so much dried peppermint, especially when it is well known I do not like cooking, and I had to borrow the pestle and mortar while they were not looking!  Fix this!’

‘It’ll only take a moment.’  Loki assured her.  ‘And in another forty minutes or so he would turn back anyway.’

‘I’ll believe that when I see it.’  Sigyn grumbled as she ground the peppermint.  ‘Here.’

Loki took a handful of the herb from the bowl she offered him.  ‘I will warn you, be prepared to run when he turns back.  He is quite fast and will no doubt try and give us a beating.’

‘He can try.’  She leant on the table and looked at the frog, which they had corralled inside some books.  ‘Can’t you, frog prince?  Would you hit a girl outside of the practice ring?’

‘He probably can’t understand you.  I doubt he is any more intelligent as a frog.’  Loki remarked, before pulling on her shoulder.  ‘Lean back, I don’t want to get you too.’  And he sprinkled the herb onto him, doing as he had before, and there was again the familiar flash and smoke, making them both cough in the close quarters.

_Meow?_

‘HE’S A CAT!’  Sigyn yelled loud enough some of the scholars shushed them.  ‘He’s a cat!’  She said quieter, looking at Loki in alarm.

‘At least he’s closer in size to what he was.’  Loki commented, peering at the sandy coloured cat before them.

‘He’s got fur!’  She hissed.

‘He likes his hair long.’  Loki shrugged.  ‘How much peppermint did you bring?’

‘Perhaps enough for two more tries.  Can we not just leave him an hour and see if he transforms back like he was supposed to?’  She asked desperately.

‘You want to just sit here with a cat for an hour?  Sounds boring.’  Loki pulled her bag towards him.  ‘Let’s try again.’

Sigyn sighed but began grinding the herb he passed her.  This had not gone to plan.

 

Almost two hours later and Sigyn was feeling desperate.  Loki had lost some of his bravado, but was still determined to fix this, however they were now hiding in a stairwell, having the goat they turned Thor into draw too much attention in the library.  They had missed supper and were both now tired, hungry, and cranky.  Thor was now a small horse, brown with a sandy mane, and the space was getting smaller.

‘There is no doubt he is getting bigger, but he is still not Asgardian!’  Sigyn argued.  ‘We have to speak to your mother.’

‘She will be furious!’

‘Not as furious as Odin when Thor is never seen again!’  She punched Loki in the arm.  ‘We have to tell her, we need help!’

‘I can do this!’  Loki argued, but he was starting to feel frantic, his heart racing and fear churning his stomach.

‘Loki, we can’t!’  Sigyn said meekly, and Loki turned to face her, seeing her bottom lip tremble and her eyes filling with tears.  ‘We turned your brother into enough animals to fill a zoo and can’t fix it.  If we can’t we’ll be traitors, and we’ll be sent into exile, or the dungeon, or…’  She sobbed and covered her face with her hands.

Loki sighed.  Sigyn was right, they, no, he, had made a mess of this.  He leant towards her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to rest her head against him.  ‘Come now, Sig, it’s okay.’

‘’S’not okay.’  She squeaked, and he rested his head against her hair.

‘We’ll go find mother, if that’s what you want.’  He said quietly, not liking that she was crying.

‘Really?’  She sat up and looked at him hopefully.

‘Really.  She’ll make it all better, little shield maiden.  You’ll see.’  He brushed her hair away from her temple in what he hoped was a comforting gesture, one he had seen his father do to his mother.

‘Thank you.’  Sigyn threw her arms around him in a tight hug, which he returned.

‘No, thank you, for helping me see sense.  Come on.’  He got to his feet, using Sigyn’s sash as they were as a collar and leash.  ‘Maybe mother will think it’s funny.’

 

Frigga did not think it funny.  Frigga was furious.  Firstly they had missed supper, no one could find the three of them.  Thor had not been seen since he chased them into the gardens, and the other two had last been seen in the library with a goat, of all things.  But when Sigyn approached her by the fire, her face obviously tear streaked, and asked to speak with her in private, she made her excuses to Odin and followed her out the now deserted training area, where Loki stood with a small horse.  Loki then quickly explained who the small horse was.  And how.

She stood and stared at the creature, giving her the side eye, one hand over her mouth.  It kept her from yelling.

‘This is your brother?’  She said eventually.

‘Yes.’  Loki muttered, toeing the ground with his boot.

‘I’m sorry, young prince, I did not hear you.’

‘Yes, Mother.’  Loki said, louder than before, looking up at her, and suddenly her anger melted away.  Loki’s eyes were full of regret, Sigyn was weeping silently.  She knew that deep down her mischievous son had good intentions, and had no doubt that his current situation was part due to him trying to impress her, and part trying to impress his best friend.  She turned and rested a hand on each of their shoulders, looking down at them.

‘This is a very serious matter.’

‘Yes, Mother.’

‘Yes, my Queen.’  Sigyn murmured.

‘And I would have both of your words that you will never experiment with your sorcery outside of supervised conditions until you are better versed to do so.’

‘Of course, Mother.’  Loki nodded emphatically.

‘And you, Sigyn?’

Sigyn sort of shrank into herself, raising her shoulders to make herself as small as she could.  ‘I don’t think I want to do sorcery any more.’

Frigga sighed.  She didn’t want her scared off by the experience.  She crouched in front of her and took both of her hands.  ‘My dear Sigyn, you are a very talented sorceress.  To stop practicing would be a terrible waste of your abilities, however this will teach you there is a time and a place.  And I am quite sure you will not do anything like this again, but you will soon be doing such tricks without the aid of powdered herbs, I am certain.  Do not give up on something you are meant to do because of one bad experience, my dear.  Am I making myself clear?’

‘Yes, Allmother.’  She nodded and Frigga wiped away her tears.

‘Good.  Now, about your brother.’  She stood and turned back to the horse.  ‘You say he has been like this for over an hour?’  They both nodded.  ‘Then let us take him to his chamber.  I doubt he is going to turn back on his own accord after that long.  If you both promise, wholeheartedly, not to do anything like this again, I will help you so your fathers do not find out.’

‘Please, Mother.’  Loki said with relief.  ‘We won’t do anything else, and if we are curious we will ask you for your thoughts.  Won’t we, Sig?’

Sigyn nodded, swallowing hard.  ‘Always.  I promise.’

‘Then let’s go.’

She led the way, with Loki and Sigyn walking either side of Thor, Loki still holding the leash, and he flashed her a grateful smile, that she had made him see sense, although sorry he had upset her so.  He truly adored his friend and didn’t like her being hurt.

They only met one patrol on their way, and Frigga waved them away with a simple; ‘Have you never seen your Queen walking a horse before?’  And were soon in Thor’s chamber.

‘If the two of you want to know how to do this properly, I suggest you stand either side of me.  I am also immediately afterwards going to make him sleep and we shall pretend this afternoon and evening never happened.  Thor fell ill and ran a fever, leading to him hallucinating, do I make myself clear?’

‘Perfectly.’  Loki said as Sigyn nodded, and they both stepped up beside her.

‘This shall be our little secret.’  She looked between them.  ‘But if I ever find either of you have been sneaking through my scrolls again it will not be.  Understood?’

‘Yes.’  They chorused.

‘Good.’

In just moments Frigga had Thor returned to his normal self and asleep on his rug in front of the fire.  She and Loki put him to bed, as Sigyn was hiding her face in a blush at the realisation that Thor had returned to normal completely naked, and Frigga told them to go to the kitchen for some food then to go to bed, she would stay with Thor to ensure he knew he was having fevered delusions.  She even put a damp cloth on his brow.

 

‘And she kept that secret to the day she left us.’  Sigyn told her boys, who were sitting either side of her on the couch.

‘Wait, it wasn’t just fevered dreams?’  Thor asked from the armchair in their quarters at the compound.

‘I’m sorry, brother, no.’  Sigyn chuckled at the look of horror on his face.

‘Is that why I had warts on my hand that Eir had to treat for an inordinately long time?’

‘It is.’  She nodded.  ‘I’m sorry to have kept it from you for so long.’

‘It was hardly your fault.’  He frowned, as the door opened and Loki came in from training.  ‘It was his!’

Before Loki knew what was happening Thor hadn’t tackled him to the ground, pinned him face down to the carpet and had his arm pushed up his back.

‘Ow, what is going on?’

‘You turned me into a frog!  And a goat!’  Thor yelled at him, and the boys jumped off the couch, giggling as they ran at their uncle.

‘Oh that?’  Loki laughed.  ‘Yes, I did.  And a cat, and a horse.’

‘I thought it a nightmare for years!’

‘It was rather a long time ago.’  Sigyn came and knelt on the couch they were behind, looking over it at them with her arms rested on the back.

‘And you made Mother lie to me!’

‘Ow, okay, Thor you are being too rough!’  Loki complained as he put extra weight on his arm.

‘You’re lucky I am not throwing you from a window!’

‘Thor, let him up.’  Sigyn said sternly, just as her boys hit him, distracting him enough to let their father go as he allowed them to knock him off, each holding an arm, allowing Loki, in vest and sweatpants, to get to his feet.

‘You told him the story?’

‘I told the boys the story.’  She said as he leant on the couch and kissed her, Thor now wrestling with the boys and allowing them to win.  ‘I was telling them what a truly remarkable woman Frigga was, and how a mother will do anything for her children.’

‘Apart from tell the truth!’  Thor pretended to strain against the boys holding his biceps but suddenly got up, lifting them with him until they dangled.

‘It did you no harm.  Other than the warts.’  Sigyn reminded him.  ‘And it taught Loki and I a valuable lesson.’

‘Yes, it did.’  Loki cupped her cheek.  ‘And for me that lesson was never upset the love of your life, for seeing them cry is truly heartbreaking.’

‘I wish that were true, God of Lies.’  She laughed.  ‘But it taught us not to fool around with things we did not understand, and also taught me that when it came to parenting, your mother set the bar impossibly high.’

‘But you reach it every day.’  Loki kissed her again.  ‘Doesn’t she, boys?’

‘She’s a great mamma.’  Vali dropped down from Thor’s arm and ran to his parents, hugging his dadda’s leg.

‘And she has some really good stories about you and Uncle Thor.’  Narvi added, swinging his legs up to wrap around Thor’s torso.

‘That’s what worries me.’  Thor replied, but he was smiling broadly.  It seemed he had forgiven them, but as it was well over a thousand years, it would be silly to still hold a grudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my thirteen year old daughter gave me a request for an epilogue...The Floor Is Lava! Only with a twist! It's Tony's idea and he programs FRIDAY to say it at random! I think she's onto something (smart cookie, my Rhi-Rhi!) so I will get on with that shortly!
> 
> I am also working on my special little project, I'm rewriting Ragnarok with Sigyn in it! It will be almost an AU of my AU, sort of, because it messes up my epilogue from BTBK when Sig finds out she's pregnant for the second time, but I'm going with it! So far it's working out well, writing her in is going well, and I've found a few surprises in the way the story run just by using mine as a base! It will be a while before it's finished, but I'm also still working on part four of this. And my own novels...I think I might have too much on the go at once...NAH!
> 
> Anyway, please comment and let me know what you think of these rascals and their adventure into sorcery!
> 
> Ciao for now!


	96. Sneak Peak!  12 Days of Loki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants his boys to learn of all the Jòl traditions in Asgard, and decides to make them their own Advent, of sorts. Join me for 12 Days of Loki and holiday goodness with the team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a sneak peak, as on the 12th December I will repost this then post a chapter every day, it is also a good chance for me to inform you of this!
> 
> FREE!!!!!
> 
> At the moment my first novel, Magickal Beginnings, is FREE to download on Amazon! Search for Andromeda Newton and grab a copy! It is available for free until 5th December, so please consider doing so and supporting me! Thank you!
> 
> https://www.amazon.co.uk/Andromeda-Newton-3-Book-Series/dp/B0725ZJYM9/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1512301345&sr=1-3&keywords=andromeda+newton

During the holidays, Loki was like, well, a kid at Christmas, quite honestly.  His rediscovery of his lost love, his adoration of his boys and the way they reacted to the season, had brought back a side of him thought long lost, and each year it just seemed to increase.  Truly, the Holidays were for family, and he liked to make it extra special for his.  He quite loved the idea of an advent calendar, a way of counting down to the big day, but he hadn’t wanted the boys to just have a store bought one this year.  No.  He spoke to Sigyn and Thor extensively about what they thought of creating an Asgardian advent calendar, each day something from their home for the boys, with a story to match each one at bedtime.  They loved the idea, and both had some suggestions, but it would be left to Loki as to what to include in the final design.  He seemed more excited than any of the Avengers children.

 

The first twelve days the boys simply had their store bought calendar, and would still have twelve more days to open, but the next twelve days would also hold something special...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's such a teeny tiny teaser, but it will go up as its own work on 12th December, so don't forget to bookmark! There's a lot of fun and stories for the boys to hear about their parents and uncle growing up, let alone their own first Christmas!
> 
> So keep your eyes peeled, and if you don't mind downloading my book too, that would be amazing!


	97. 12 Days of Loki - 12th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants nothing but the best for his family, and has learnt the value of not only all his heritages but that of having an extended family. Wanting to make it special, he plans something to help the Midgardian season of giving have a little Asgardian twist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I finished it! Yay! The 12 days of Loki is here! Today is launch day, and every day up until the 24th we will have a little story of some sort from our God of Mischief and his family! I hope you enjoy it! I'm still frantically editing some chapters, having only finished it yesterday, but I have thrown in a particular surprise that I hope you'll appreciate! It totally caught me off guard!
> 
> So, sit back, grab your favourite festive drink, a blanket, and join the team as they celebrate!

**Avengers Weekly “Family” Night**

 

Loki tapped the side of his glass with his knife, drawing the attention of the rest of the team, who had been talking quietly amongst themselves as they finished their meal.  Loki knew they would soon all begin clearing the table and adjourn to the common area, where there would be games, chatter, and a festive movie playing, but he wanted to catch everyone before then.

‘May I have everyone’s attention?’  He asked, getting to his feet, and need not have worried.  Everyone had quieted when he first tapped his glass, the act being one Stark normally did to get all attention back to him.  ‘As it is the holiday season, I thought it might be quite nice to incorporate some Asgardian traditions into our lives.’

‘Does this tradition involve mead?’  Tony interrupted from the head of the table, unable to contain himself.

‘Somewhat, Anthony, but if, for once, you keep your mouth shut, you will find out sooner.’  A chuckle ran around the table and Tony waved a hand, allowing Loki to continue.  ‘Anthony is correct, mead is involved.  As are food, fun, and even gifts.  As our extended family, Sigyn, Thor, and I, would like to invite you all to join in when you can, with no obligation, but I promise you twelve days of frivolity you shall not forget in a hurry.’

‘Okay, frivolity sounds better than the raucous images running through my head.’  Steve sat back with his glass in his hand.  ‘What did you have in mind?’

‘Sig?’  Loki looked down at his wife, who got to her feet.

‘The first thing is just a general invitation.  Our apartment is an open house for the next twelve days, I will have a large range of Asgardian dishes freshly prepared each day when we haven’t made alternate arrangements as a team, as well as possibly an even bigger range of drinks, both alcoholic and non.  Everyone is free to pop by any time, sample something new, and celebrate with our family.’

‘Wait,’ Tony interrupted again, ‘so like, an Asgardian feast, every day, for twelve days?’

‘It is our tradition.’  Thor said from his seat on the far side of Vali to Loki.  ‘Twelve nights of feasting and merriment, culminating in a great feast on what you know as Christmas Eve, which you are all invited to attend.’

‘I like this tradition so far.’  Tony grinned.  ‘What else?’

‘You shall have to wait and see, like our boys.’  Loki said, as Sigyn sat again.

‘Can’t you give us any clues, Dadda?’  Narvi asked, looking around his mother.

‘Other than each day you will get a new and relevant item for Jòl, no, little princeling.  No clues.  And definitely no peeking.’  He reminded him he had been caught trying to stand on tiptoes enough to see into the small sack hung on their mantle just the day before, and the seven year old sunk down in his chair.  ‘I shall send a team e-mail around each day with information of if and how you can get involved each day.  Your participation, while not compulsory, would be very welcome.’

‘Aw, he’s going soft on us.’  Darcy grinned, before drinking her wine.

‘Not soft, Darcy.’  He gave her wry smile.  ‘However we would like to pass on the love of the season Frigga instilled in us.’

‘I think it’s a nice gesture, Loki.’  Pepper raised her glass to him.  ‘I look forward to seeing what you have planned.’

‘Thank you, Miss Potts.’  Loki bowed his head to her gratefully.  He took his seat again and everyone began talking amongst themselves again.

Sigyn took his hand and raised it to her lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles.  She knew this meant a lot to him, and he had come such a long way since they met.  She might have had a small hand in what he had planned, but so much was his own work, and she looked forward to seeing what he had up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was just the little set up chapter, but you get the idea! See you again tomorrow for the next part!


	98. 12 Days of Loki - 13th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first proper day of Loki's advent, the boys get their first gifts, the first open house, and Tony tries his first Asgardian mead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, a nice gentle start into the advent season! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Just a note, I have edited but it will still need work, I'm sure! I'll change any as I spot them, but if you see anything major just leave me a comment! Also I love hearing what you think, it's honestly inspiring, so please drop me a line, if you want!
> 
> *********** WHOA, WAIT!! HOLD ON!! DON'T READ ON YET!!!!!!!! ************
> 
> If, by any chance, you have NOT read the entire series, including Healing the Hurt and Born to be King, STOP!!! Right now, don't read any further than this note! For HERE BE SPOILERS for the next two! Just go, read them, then come back to the 12 days of Loki, okay? Okay. Thank you!

The boys were excited to be opening their first Jòl sacks.  Each night Loki placed the next days gift inside, and they ran to find out what the contents might be.

‘What is it?’  Narvi asked, lifting down his small sack.

‘It’s round.’  Vali said, feeling his own sack before opening the top and peering inside.  ‘And shiny!’

‘It’s an apple.’  Narvi said in surprise as he pulled it out.

‘Not just any old apple.’  Sigyn said as she came from the kitchen with a cup of tea for Loki and a coffee in her own hand.  It was early on a Sunday and they were all still wearing nightwear.

‘Those are Idunn’s Apples.’  Loki continued.  ‘Normally they are not given until you come of age, and you will still not eat them until then, however Odin agreed to allow you to have them early to remind you both of the longevity you can expect as Asgardians.’

‘But won’t they go yucky?’  Narvi asked, wrinkling his nose.

‘The apples are magical.’  Sigyn explained.  ‘They will keep indefinitely.’

‘They are truly one of the great treasure of Asgard.  In fact, the story I will tell you tonight is of how the storm giants once stole the apples, and how your Uncle Thor and I retrieved them.’  Loki told them.

‘But for now, they represent an ingredient.’  Sigyn added.  ‘What is one of your great favourite Asgardian treats?’

Vali gasped.  ‘Baked apples?’

‘Exactly.  While Asgard is providing us with the rest of the food for the feasting, we are, as a family, going to bake enough apples to feed the team.’

‘That’s a lot of apples.’  Narvi wrinkled his nose, while rubbing the apple with the sleeve of his pyjamas, trying to remove the fingerprints he had left on it.

‘It is.  So we had better have breakfast and get started.’

 

Their apartment smelled of spiced apples and pork, and the boys were allowed to sample the first batch.  The scent wafted from their open door, and it wasn’t long before the first of their visitors stopped by.  There was a buffet table spread with both cold and hot food, kept warm by sorcery, and Loki served everyone with their choice of drink, while Midgardian Christmas songs played.  Georgie didn’t want to leave her favourite playmates, so Amelia and Bucky ended up staying longer than they meant to, but the couple got on well with their hosts, so it was no hardship, and their children played beautifully, as always.  It was a little after three when Tony finally arrived, with Bruce in tow.

‘Okay, where’s the mead?’  Tony clapped his hands loudly before rubbing them together, drawing everyones attention as he entered, Amelia sighing and shaking her head from where she was seated on the couch with Sigyn, discussing the children’s school.

‘Loki’s in charge of drinks.’  Sigyn said, as she got to her feet.  ‘Just be warned, it’s not exactly low on percentage.’

‘Even better.’  He embraced her briefly, then headed to the kitchen where Thor, Steve, and Bucky each held a large tankard.

‘He won’t be able to stand by dinner time.’  Sigyn shook her head, as Bruce reached her, giving a brief hug of his own.

‘He thinks he’s going to forget most of this advent.’  Bruce admitted he had concerns about Tony’s plan to try each and every Asgardian spirit on offer.

‘At least he’ll enjoy himself doing it.’

‘And I’m the one who’ll get late night messages about how much he loves me.’  Bruce pulled a face.

‘Not you or Pepper?’  Sigyn asked Amelia as she got to her feet to join them.

‘I made FRIDAY block our numbers when his blood alcohol level gets too high.’  Amelia grinned.

‘And she won’t do the same for my number.’  Bruce pulled a face.

‘When you buy me a big box of chocolate for the privilege you can be barred too.’

‘Deal.’  Bruce offered her his hand, which she shook.  ‘So what food is on offer?’

 

‘So what booze is on offer?’  Tony asked as he reached the kitchen.

‘That depends on how daring you’re feeling.’  Steve’s cheeks were flushed pink, and he knew he wouldn’t want another after this, not after how it had affected him at Bucky and Amelia’s wedding reception.

‘More daring than you, Frosty the Snow Cap.’  He held his hands out expectantly.  ‘Gimme.’

Loki and Thor shared a look, before Loki took over in his hosting duties.  ‘We have a wide selection of meads.’  He waved towards some barrels behind him in the window, tapped and ready.  ‘However I suggest you try and start with these.’  He indicated to some smaller barrels on top of them.

‘What’s the difference?’  Tony frowned as he helped himself to a tankard off the side.

‘The upper are a milder, sweeter meads, a good starter.  Given to the younger and,’ Thor leant in, ‘I hate to admit in front of so many strong ones, but women.’

‘It’s not sexist when yours tastes like crap!’  Sigyn shouted from the buffet table.

‘It does not taste like crap.’  Thor quickly assured Tony, as Loki glanced over to where his wife was sticking her tongue out at him.

‘So give me some of the non crap already!’  Tony toed the left most bottom barrel.

‘Anthony, I don’t think…’  Loki started, but Tony held his hand up.

‘Save it, Comet.  Tis the season.  Just a shot.  Tomorrow we’ll go for two.’

Thor and Loki looked at one another again, and Loki half shrugged.  ‘One shot, and should you have an, erm, adverse reaction, tomorrow you go for the upper barrels…if you feel like drinking ever again.’

‘Don’t talk to me like I’m a lightweight.’  Tony scoffed, putting his tankard back down as Thor collected a whisky glass and poured two fingers.  ‘Thank you.’  He said in an impatient tone as Thor passed it to him.

‘You cannot say we did not warn you.’  Thor replied.

Tony sniffed it, and fought not to let his eyes water, the strength of the grog being more than he had expected.  ‘I’ve had worse.’  He lied.  ‘Skol.’  He raised his glass, but walked away without taking a sip, heading towards the buffet table.

‘If he actually drinks that, Amelia is going to be pissed.’  Bucky shook his head.

‘Probably not as pissed as Pepper.’  Steve remarked.

‘All the same, I don’t want both of them mad at us.’

 

‘What’s good, Red?’  Tony asked, slinging his arm over Sigyn’s shoulder as he examined the many foods on offer.

‘What do you mean, what’s good?  It’s all good.’  She replied indignantly.

‘Oh God, yes.’  Darcy said around a bite of baked apple.  ‘I know you expect to put on a few pounds over the holidays, but I’m going to go up dress sizes!  Multiples!  You hear that?’  She nudged Sigyn.  ‘I don’t know whether to kiss you, kill you, or ask you to adopt me!’

‘What are you drinking?’  Amelia asked as Tony took the first tentative sip.

‘The good shit, apparently.’  He swallowed, refusing to let the burn make him wrinkle his nose.

‘You’re an idiot.’  Sigyn and Amelia said at almost the same time.

‘Just fill me with food to soak it up.’

‘There’s not enough on the table for that.’  Sigyn pulled a face.  ‘But I recommend you start with some bread.  A lot of bread.’

Tony took her at her word, piling his plate with various foods, and a large quantity of bread, before taking a seat on the floor with Georgie and the boys with a box of Lego.

‘You’re sure about doing this for twelve days?’  Amelia checked, and Sigyn smirked.

‘This is Loki’s brain child.’  She shrugged.  ‘There’s not a lot I won’t do to keep him happy, and this is going to make him immensely so.’

‘You’re a good wife, Sig.’  Amelia toasted her with her own glass.

 

As the afternoon turned to evening, Loki and Thor took seats beside one another on the couch, and began to tell the tale behind the apples, of when the storm giants stole the supply from Idunn in their youth, and how they had singlehandedly returned them to their realm, Loki creating illusions that made the three youngsters ooo and ahhh.  Tony nursed his drink for hours, but eventually got through it, and also a bottle of water for when he was actually thirsty, not wanting to down the liquid too fast.  It was potent, he admitted it, and felt extremely buzzed even after such a small amount.  Bucky promised to see him back to his place, while Amelia took Georgie home, as she was worn out from playing with her friends all day.  When the last of their guests left, Sigyn and Loki turned around to see what awaited them.  Both boys were asleep in the same armchair, Narvi leaning on his brother heavily, and there were a good many cups and plates to clear, not to mention the buffet table.

‘Thank goodness for sorcery.’  Sigyn smiled up at him, changing their boys into their pyjamas without having to move them.

‘Indeed.  We’ll be done in no time, then we shall retire for some festivities of our own.’

‘Alright.’  She replied, as she hoisted Narvi into her arms.  ‘But I get to wear the helmet tonight.’


	99. 12 Days of Loki - 14th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells a story from the boys' first holiday season...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably say I took a little liberty with the days of the week here, it doesn't match this year, but it worked for my story!

14th December

 

‘I got a snow globe!’  Vali said excitedly, shaking it and looking at the Asgardian palace inside, as snow and glitter fell around it.

‘Me too!’  Narvi did the same as his brother.  ‘What story will you tell us tonight, Dadda?’

Loki straightened his tie as he came across the living area.  ‘You remember your heritages?’

‘We’re Midgardian and frost giant by blood, but Asgardian by heart.’  Vali repeated what their mother had always told them, and Loki smiled warmly.

‘That’s right.  And you remember why we always insist you have gloves when we play in the snow?’

‘Because our hands and cheeks sometimes go blue and it freaks out the other kids.’  Narvi laughed.

‘And teachers.’  Vali added.

‘Tonight I will tell you the story of the first time it happened.  When you terrified your Uncle Thor.’

‘Uncle Thor doesn’t get terrified.’  Vali argued, shaking the globe again.

‘I assure you, he does.’  Sigyn called from the kitchen where she was putting the last items in the boys lunches.  ‘He just tends not to show it as much as others.  Now come and get your breakfast or you won’t be ready when Amelia and Georgie come to collect you.’

 

Less people came throughout the day, as most were working or training, and Sigyn got her paperwork done at the desk in the living area while Loki went over some mission reports with Hill before training with Steve, Bucky, and Thor.  Once their few visitors had left, and the boys were in their pyjamas, the family curled up in Loki and Sigyn’s bed for story time.

 

‘It was your first holiday season,’ Loki began, ‘and, as now, I was determined it should be perfect for you, even though you would not remember.  You were not yet six months old, and were certainly more interested in the lights than anything else, but that didn’t matter.  I needed it to be everything you could ever imagine.  But not just for the two of you, also for your mamma.  The year before she had just found out she was pregnant, and it stopped me from partaking in certain holiday pastimes with her, and I also felt a most irritating desire to spend time with Thor and the rest of the team.’

Sigyn elbowed him in the ribs.  ‘You wanted to spend time with all of your family, not just me and the boys.’  She reminded him before looking between their sons.  ‘And there is no shame in that.  Your dadda is just a drama queen.’

Loki rolled his eyes and ignored her.  ‘Fine, I wanted to spend time with those who had become our extended family.  Anthony had spared no expense in decorating The Tower, indeed Pepper complained that he had gone massively over budget, but he himself wanted to give his still very new, and very pregnant, daughter a holiday to remember.’

‘Wasn’t that when Georgie was born?’  Narvi asked.

‘It was indeed.’  Loki confirmed.  ‘But while she stole the show on Christmas Day itself, what began as a couples outing with two beautiful little boys became something of a tale on its own…’

 

‘Will you come?’  Loki asked, as Thor had been pondering the question for some minutes, on the running machine in the gym while Loki stood beside him, both in SI vests and sweatpants, Loki’s black, Thor’s grey.

‘Hmm.’  Thor was only going at a gentle speed, so his breathing was not even laboured, and it was as much to give him something to pretend to concentrate on while he teased his brother.  ‘I suppose I could.  If Jane is free.  If not, I am not playing pineapple.’

‘Gooseberry, Thor, the fruit is gooseberry.’  Loki bit back what he actually wanted to say.  ‘And even now Sigyn is asking Jane if she will come along.’

‘If she is free…’

Loki’s phone chimed in his vault and he turned his hand, bringing it into his palm and smiling at the display before holding it before Thor’s face.  ‘She’s free.  No more excuses, brother.  You will either sit with the boys while I take Sig ice skating, or I shall tell her you let us down.’

‘That is unfair.’  Thor frowned.

‘Entirely fair.  We shall skate for a short time, you can wander the stores or sit and watch, I do not mind, but we shall also buy you any number of the sweet treats on sale from the vendors, and dinner at the all you can eat buffet you seem to enjoy so much.’  Thor raised an eyebrow.  He had been planning on helping them anyway, but Loki just put an end to his teasing being anything but just mean spirited.  ‘Of course, if you don’t want to help, perhaps Anthony as the unofficial team grandfather would rather come.’  Loki called his bluff and began to walk away, pretending to tap out a reply to Sigyn.

‘Alright.’  Thor called after him, stopping the treadmill and grabbing his towel before stepping down.  ‘Tomorrow late afternoon, you say?’

‘That would be perfect.’  Loki rotated his hand to return his phone, then turned to face his brother with a smile.  ‘I shall speak with Sig and let you know the time.’

Loki left with a smug smile.  He knew Thor wouldn’t let him down.

 

The boys were bundled up in snowsuits, hats, and gloves, not to mention blankets in their stroller, the four adults similarly wrapped up with scarves, gloves, and coats, not to mention boots that wouldn’t cause them to slip in the slushy conditions recent snowfall had left behind.  It was a short walk to The Rockefeller Center, and the smell of spiced foods reached them long before they reached it.  Narvi was fast asleep, Vali was rubbing his eyes, ready for his nap to come, and Sigyn hoped that they would not cause any trouble while they skated.  She had been looking forward to this since Loki promised it the year before.  It would be a shame if the boys got their cranky pants on and cut it short, especially as they were generally so well behaved.

‘Honestly, they’ll be fine.’  Jane assured her.  She and Sigyn had found a table by the side of the rink, close enough they could attract the parents’ attention should they need them, as well as near to the food stands for Thor’s voracious appetite.  ‘Get your skates on.’

‘Thank you.’  Sigyn hugged her briefly, glancing down at the boys but trying to avoid Vali’s eye line so he didn’t whine on seeing her leave.

‘Are you sure you remember how to skate?’  Thor asked Loki as they returned from the food stands with a coffee for Thor, a hot chocolate for Jane, and a small box of various seasonal treats.  ‘It has to be several centuries since you last tried.’

‘As I recall, you were the one who looked like, who is it, _Bambi_ , I believe is the name of the deer?’

‘Curse you and your constant comparison of me to _Disney_ characters.’  Thor said but was unable to keep the smile off his face.  He quite enjoyed it.

‘It is a valid comparison though.’  Loki put the box down on the table and handed Jane her steaming cup.  ‘Here you are, Jane.  It is quite hot, would you like me to…’  He offered and she smiled.

‘Please.’

He cooled his hand around the paper cup, bringing its temperature down enough to make it drinkable sooner rather than later.  ‘That should suffice.’

‘What about mine?’  Thor asked as Loki took Sigyn’s hand and pulled her after him towards the rink.

‘You’re immortal.  You shall heal a burnt tongue quite rapidly.’  Loki smirked over his shoulder.

Loki had paid in advance for VIP tickets, meaning he and Sigyn got to bypass the line and enter through what they called The Igloo, a heated area with complimentary refreshments and skate hire, and in no time at all they were on the rink, both a little wobbly at first but soon gaining in confidence as it came back to them.

Jane and Thor chatted quietly, the boys stroller facing them so they could see that Vali had finally succumbed to sleep.  It was remarkably peaceful, considering they had two six months old with them, and quickly fell into a pattern of discussing Jane’s latest research and how it could be implemented by the team.

Jane was just explaining the complexities of trying to work with scientists across several continents when Thor glanced down at the boys, then did a double take, before screaming like a girl.

 

‘Thor did not scream like a girl.’  Sigyn interrupted him while the boys giggled.  ‘I don’t think I’ve ever heard Thor scream, girlishly or otherwise.’

‘He did panic though.’  Loki assured the boys.  ‘It was quite hilarious.’

‘Now we can look back on it, it’s hilarious.’

‘You are not wrong, Sunbeam.’  He kissed her temple.

 

Loki and Sigyn were easily gliding around the rink now, hand in hand and talking about their plans for the upcoming holiday, when they heard their names being called, loudly.  They slid to the side and stopped, before turning to see Thor finishing what was evidently a leap over the barrier to hit the ice and immediately fall over.

‘We should go see what he wants.’  Sigyn said, unable to take her eyes off Thor as he staggered to his feet and started slip sliding towards them with his arms windmilling, people dodging around him.  It was somehow hypnotic.

‘No, let him come to us.’  Loki said with a small smile.  ‘This is highly amusing.’

‘What if it’s urgent?’

Loki took a moment to send a doppelgänger to check on the boys, invisibly so as not to spook Jane.  ‘The boys are fine.  More likely Thor ran out of pretzels.’

‘Okay.’

Loki leant against the side and pulled his wife towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist as they watched Thor stumble and fall several times before he even reached the centre of the rink.  By this time a lot of people had realised who it was making an ass of himself on the rink, and there were plenty of phones recording his efforts for posterity.

‘It’s painful to watch.’  Sigyn murmured.

‘He never was elegant, love.’  Loki replied.

‘But you’re still not going to put him out of his misery?’

‘Oh goodness, no.’  Loki laughed.

Thor finally reached them, and they had drawn quite a crowd by this point.  Sigyn reached out and grabbed his hand, steadying him as much as she could.  ‘Thank you.’  He breathed, having not enjoyed the last few minutes.

‘I assume you need our attention?’  Loki raised an eyebrow, still unable to remove the smile from his face.

‘Something is happening with the boys.  I think we need to return to the tower and get the doctors to check them over.’

Sigyn looked up at Loki.  ‘You said they were okay.’

‘Jane was simply tucking a blanket around them and they were asleep.’  Loki shrugged.

‘It is a little complex.’  Thor explained.  ‘You need to see it to believe it.’

‘Alright.’  Loki sighed.  ‘We will be there in a moment, let us check our skates.’  He pulled Sigyn out of Thor’s almost death grip on her hand and started them towards the VIP Igloo, Thor tentatively starting after them.  ‘You can’t come this way, you don’t have a VIP pass.’  Loki called back, and Thor sighed.

‘That was mean.’  Sigyn said as they left Thor trying to get back across the ice.

‘And yet hilarious.  I am sure he is just being overdramatic.’

‘Perhaps, but we should hurry, all the same.’

‘Plenty of haste, Petal, don’t worry.’

Thor groaned as he watched his brother and sister-in-law skate away, then back at how far it was to the steps out which he had just bypassed all together.  How he wished he had thought to bring Mjölnir so he could have just flown back.

 

Jane had checked the boys pulses and they were good and strong, their breathing was steady, but their skin was so cold to the touch as to almost burn her bare fingers.  She was no medical doctor but she knew that wasn’t right.  Let alone their other symptom, the one that had drawn her to notice the problem in the first place.  She was relieved to see Sigyn and Loki walked rapidly towards her and sat back in her seat where she had been leaning over the boys, looking for any signs of discomfort.

‘I’m sorry to have to interrupt.’  She said.  ‘But you should see this.’

Sigyn crouched beside Narvi’s side of the stroller, Loki leaning over her.  ‘What is it?’

‘It just kind of started creeping across their cheeks.’  Jane said, moving Narvi’s snowsuit, to reveal his skin had turned pale blue, the edge of sigils just appearing as its slow crawl continued.

‘Oh my.’  Sigyn chuckled and moved aside for Loki to see.

‘Both of them?’  He said in surprise, and Jane carefully moved Vali’s head so they could see the spread of blue down his neck, and on his temple.

‘Do you know what it is?  Are they okay?’  Jane checked.

‘They’re fine.  But thanks for checking.’  Sigyn pushed to her feet and removed her glove, touching each of their foreheads in turn and finding their temperature not dissimilar to that of Loki’s when they…fooled around with his Jotun side.

‘What is it?’

‘It’s their heritage.’  Loki removed his glove and lowered his temperature enough that his hand ran the same colour, sigils appearing over his skin, while Sigyn tucked the boys up further.  ‘They just don’t have control, and have been out in the cold for some time.’

‘So, this is normal?’  Jane asked hesitantly.

‘For them, it would appear so.  However we appreciate your diligence.’

‘And I’ll go to Asgard with Thor and get them checked by Eir, just to be sure.’  Sigyn said as she fully straightened.

‘A good idea, sweet.’  Loki nodded.

‘Speaking of Thor.’  Jane prompted, and they all turned back to the rink.  A group of girl scouts on an outing were helping him back across the ice, far more confident than him.  ‘He’ll never live this down, will he?’

‘Not if I can help it.’  Loki smirked, calling up his phone and taking a few snaps as Thor scowled at him.

 

‘And if you look here,’ Loki took the Stark Pad Sigyn offered him, ‘you can watch all the footage of your fleet footed uncle making a complete idiot of himself.’  The boys sat up quickly and Vali grabbed the pad, sitting close together and watching the compilation video of all of Thor’s greatest, or worst, depending on your point of view, falls.  Very soon they were giggling, and someone had added comedy sound effects to part of it.  Finally the video finished and they handed the pad back to their mamma.

‘Poor Uncle Thor.’  Narvi said, but still laughed.

‘Poor Uncle Thor was inspired by that one event to learn to ice skate.’  Sigyn informed them, sitting up and taking one of their hands in each of hers.  ‘And at the weekend we are all going to do that.  Tony has booked the entire rink for us and the entire team are going.’

‘Really?’  Narvi asked.

‘And Georgie?’  Vali added.

‘And Georgie.  We are even considering creating a new tradition.  What do you think?’

‘Yes!’  Both boys said excitedly.

‘Good.  But until then, you have to behave, and get to bed on time.’  She indicated to the display on the bedside clock, showing it was just a little past their bedtime.

‘Goodnight!’  Vali said rapidly, throwing himself into her arms and kissing her quickly, before doing the same to Loki.

‘Don’t forget to clean your teeth.’  He reminded his boys, once all the bedtime kisses and hugs had been given and they were rushing from the room.

‘We’ll be in for final goodnights shortly.’  Sigyn told them, as Loki pulled her down into his arms.

‘Do you think it is about time for us to remind the world of Thor’s lack of prowess on the ice all those years ago?’  He asked as he caressed her cheek.

‘It must be.’

‘I’ll remind Darcy to repost it.’  He murmured, lay his lips upon hers in a lingering kiss.

 

Tony nursed the mother of all hangovers that day, but sequestered himself in his office, and only Amelia knew the true extent of it.  She found him face down on his desk asleep, smelling slightly of stale alcohol and sweat, not a pleasant combination.  She assumed, correctly, he had still been drunk when he got to work that morning, whatever Asgardian hooch he had been drinking the night before evidently giving him the mead sweats.  With Bucky’s help she got him to bed, and instructed FRIDAY to let her know if he needed anything.


	100. 12 Days of Loki - 15th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another night, another story! And it's not one Sigyn wanted Loki to tell...

15th December

 

‘It’s a cuddly pig!’  Narvi laughed, squeezing it as the sticker suggested, and was rewarded with a grunt and a squeal from the toy.

‘It’s a Christmas pig.’  Vali corrected his brother, as the toys were wearing a red and white hat and ugly sweater.

‘It’s a boar, actually.’  Loki corrected them from the breakfast table.  ‘Tusks.’  He pointed out and the boys both poked at them as they came to him.

‘I still can’t believe you’re going to tell them this story.’  Sigyn shook her head, putting down the boys’ toast in their place settings as they sat.

‘What story?’  Vali asked, picking up his juice, but Loki put his hand on top so he couldn’t lift it.

‘No filling up on juice this morning, princeling.  Eat some toast first.’  Vali pulled a face, but did as he was told.  ‘It is a tradition from Asgard, that was used across the nordic regions of Midgard.’

‘A barbaric tradition.’  Sigyn finally took her seat with her own plate.

‘Is it a gross story?’  Vali pressed further, speaking around a mouthful of toast, until he saw his mamma giving him a raised eyebrow, and he quickly swallowed.  ‘Sorry, Mamma.’

‘Good manners cost nothing, Vali.’  She reminded him.  ‘And the story is somewhat gross, however I’m hoping your father will dull it little.’

‘I will make it safe for little ears.’  Loki promised, taking her hand and raising it to his lips for a kiss.

‘But not too safe.’  Narvi asked.

‘Safe enough for Georgie.’  Loki told them.  ‘She is coming for a playdate tonight, I believe?’

‘Yes!  We’re going to make paper lanterns, aren’t we, Mamma?’  Narvi checked.

‘If you have all done your homework, after dinner we will make lanterns while Dadda tells his story.’

‘It’s our story.’  Loki stated.  ‘However I shall take on the role of storyteller.’

‘As always.’  Sigyn sipped her coffee.  She liked to tell the boys stories too, but Loki got a lot more from it, and had even read to the boys’ class at school as part of reading week.  It had been so successful he was returning in the new year on special invitation.  Something she knew delighted him.

 

The boys and Georgie breezed through their homework after school, ate a good dinner from the dishes Sigyn had served, and were now sitting on the floor with coloured paper, scissors, and an assortment of other craft materials.  Bucky and Amelia had come early, as Sigyn insisted they would enjoy tonight’s food on offer, and they happily took her up on it.  It was as they were all settling in for Loki’s tale that there was a knock on the open door, and they all turned to see Tony coming in with a smile on his face.

‘Sorry I missed yesterday, got real busy in the office.  Which barrel is next?’

‘Tony…’  Amelia said warningly, but he waved a dismissive hand.

‘Relax, Angel, I’m fine.’

She shook her head with a sigh as Bucky patted her knee reassuringly.  There was no talking to him sometimes.  Most of the time.

‘Do you wish to join us for the story, Anthony?’  Loki asked.

‘Sure.  Let me grab a drink, a plate of that…is that pork?’

‘Roast pork.  Traditional Asgardian fare.’

‘Looks good.’  He admitted as he passed the table on the way to the kitchen.  ‘Start your story, I’ll be with you in a sec.’

‘Very well.’  Loki turned back to the children seated on the floor with Sigyn helping them.  ‘Many, many years ago, not long after we were wed, we celebrated our first Jòl as a married couple.  Odin had…’

‘Am I late?’  Thor asked from the door, and Loki sighed at the interruption.

‘Get your food and drink and sit down.’  Loki said impatiently.  ‘As I was saying, it was our first Jòl as a married couple, and Odin had, just months before, declared your mamma the Goddess of Fidelity, and Fertility.’

‘What’s fertility?’  Georgie asked innocently, glancing up at her parents.

‘To be fertile means to be able to grow things.’  Bucky explained.  ‘Everything from plants to children.’

‘And having a fertile year ahead meant a lot to the norse people, to us all.  It meant good crops, good livestock, and healthy families, little one.’  Loki explained further.  ‘And the winter was when offerings were made, mostly in Sigyn’s name, to ensure a bountiful year.’

‘Offerings like toys?’  Narvi asked.

‘Offerings like crops from the harvest.  And…other things.  Dadda is getting to that.’  Sigyn grimaced slightly at the memory.

 

‘I don’t care if it’s being cooked for the feast!’  Sigyn argued as Loki held her deep burgundy velvet cloak with white fur trim for her to step into.  ‘I don’t want to see the fear in its eyes as they shove it off the mortal coil in my name!’

Loki pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing.  He knew his wife was no fan of the practice of ritual sacrifice, but it was tradition that Odin himself would not deny the people.  They had believed for millennia it worked, and nothing would change their minds.  ‘It is just one night, precious darling.’  He kissed her shoulder that her dress left bare before draping the cloak around her, leaning forward enough to fasten it at her throat.

‘It is just one life among hundreds that will be wasted tonight.’  She cuddled her arms around herself inside the heaviness of the velvet, the cold feeling seeping deeper than her skin.  ‘It’s barbaric.’

‘It is tradition.’

‘It’s ridiculous.’  She turned to face him.  ‘Let’s not go.’  She pleaded.  ‘Let us just stay home and celebrate on our own.’

Her big blue eyes almost had him cave, but he knew they could not get away with it.  ‘I’m sorry, Sunbeam, but we must.’

‘You’re useless.’  She slapped him in the chest and walked away to the dresser where her gloves were waiting as the last part of her outfit.

‘I know that neither Mother or Father would let us miss what is possibly the most important solstice festival of the season, no matter how much you dislike it.’

‘I don’t dislike it, I loathe it.’  She specified.  ‘It’s horrendous.’

‘It will be over before you know it.’

‘Still not fast enough.’  She grumbled, marching back across the room as she pulled on her gloves.  ‘Fine, let’s get this over with.’

He caught up with her at the door, resting his hand on it to prevent her from opening it, smiling down at her warmly.  ‘I love you, Sig.’

‘Shut up.’  She pushed his hand off the door and yanked it open, leaving him to snicker to himself as he followed her.

 

The palace courtyard was full, the ritual altar front and centre of the steps to the palace itself.  Sigyn had a bitter taste in her mouth as she walked with the royal family down the steps, her arm rested on Loki’s, as Frigga’s was on Odin’s, Thor to the other side of them.  Sif and The Warriors Three stood at the bottom, fanned out with the Einherjar and many other generals, and she and Loki stopped three steps from the bottom, level with Thor, while Odin and Frigga stayed further up, presiding over the proceedings.  All were dressed in seasonal finery; gold for Odin and Frigga, Thor in a heavy red cape, Loki and Sigyn in green and deep red, the two women wearing crowns of mistletoe, the princes and Odin their helms, all reflecting the many lanterns and candles held by their people, but Sigyn’s eyes were focused away from the splendour, drawn by the faint squealing somewhere in the distance, and she unsuccessfully sought it out.

‘People of Asgard!’  Odin’s voice rose over the din, and silence fell rapidly.  ‘We come together at this Yuletide to feast and make merry, to see out the old and ring in the new.  The light returns to the land, and we ask for the blessing of The Goddess of Fertility, my dear daughter, Sigyn.  Commence the ritual that we may have a bountiful year ahead.’

Sigyn swallowed hard as the crowd cheered, parting to bring forth the young boar that would be sacrificed.  Loki pulled her a little closer, feeling her tense, and bowed his head to speak quietly.

‘You will be fine, darling girl.  I’m here with you.’

She nodded marginally, but felt sick to her stomach.  Battling for your life was one thing, when the blood shed was necessary, but this was just plain cruel.  The hand under her cloak clenched and unclenched, her breathing coming faster despite her attempts to slow it.  Her face was schooled to pleasant but her insides were in turmoil.

The priest led the man who had been lucky enough to have one of his livestock chosen for this glorious occasion, the animal on a rope, eyes wide at the number of people and flames in such a small space, its feet skittering on the stones of the courtyard.  Suddenly her view was blocked by one of the Einherjar, who had stepped forward, holding a large golden knife on a ritual pillow, offering it to her with bowed head.  Loki encouraged her arm off his own and she raised both hands, ignoring how they trembled, and took the pillow.  The guard stepped away and she took a shuddering breath, squaring her shoulders and starting down the steps, offering the priest the knife as she reached him.  He bowed and took it, another guard stepping forward and taking the pillow, as the man lifted the boar onto the altar.  It emitted a small squeal, its feet scrambling for purchase on the golden surface, and Sigyn bit back a choked sob of her own.  This was her duty, she had to bear witness to this, she had to…

The priest walked around the altar so she had a perfect view of the panicked creature, now held down by not only its owner but two guards, as it struggled for all it was worth, the sounds it made pitiful and terrified.  The priest began his blessing, and Sigyn could just make out the words over the sound of her own heart in her ears.

‘Hail to you, Sigyn, who fills both soil and womb with the seeds of many blessings.  Hail to you, Sigyn, Goddess of golden wheat, sweet new fruits, and love hard won.  Hail to you, Sigyn, who teaches us how to enjoy the riches of the earth and the joys of the heart.’  As he said the last he pressed the knife to the boar’s throat…

 

‘What happened?’  Vali gasped as Loki paused dramatically.  Georgie was holding both boys hands tightly, her eyes wide and mouth in a little “o”.

‘I fainted.’  Sigyn admitted, and Tony laughed from his seat in the armchair to her right.

‘You passed out?’  He asked in disbelief.

‘It was a lot of pressure!’  She leant over and pinched his thigh.

‘What happened to the boar?’  Narvi asked quietly.

‘The priest took our princess fainting as a bad omen, that the boar was not meant to be sacrificed, and he was spared.’  Loki informed them, and all three of the children breathed a sigh of relief.

‘Asmund lived out a long and happy life in the gardens of Asgard.’  Sigyn added.

‘He was a great waste of good meat, the size he grew to.’  Thor said, before biting into his pork stuffed roll.

‘And you were not the one we caught trying to feed him one of Idunn’s apples, I suppose?’  Sigyn gave him a raised eyebrow.

‘One lapse of judgement.’  He grumbled under his breath.

‘Does Odin still make them do sacrifices?’  Vali got off the floor and climbed onto Thor’s lap.

‘Not in the courtyard.’  Thor offered him a bite of his roll, which he took.  ‘There are still gatherings throughout the nine realms, although few still participate in the ritual as it is known, often there is a play performed by the local children.’

‘Please tell me it has a name?’  Tony asked with a grin.

‘Okay, story time over!’  Sigyn got to her feet off the floor but Loki pulled her down onto the couch beside him.

‘It is called “The Swoon of Princess Sigyn.”’  Thor grinned at her as she scowled at him in return.

‘Thank you, brother.’

‘It is a very sweet play, seeing little girls dressed as you falling over dramatically.’  Loki told her, and she was about to argue when Georgie came and sat beside her.

‘It’s okay to faint, if you saved the piggy’s life.’  She told her.

Sigyn couldn’t fight off a smile at the little girl’s comment, and she wrapped her arm around her for a brief hug.  ‘You’re absolutely right, Georgie.  I don’t see any of you having saved any lives by having an impromptu nap.’  She glanced around the room.

‘Unless you count the time Angel yelled that word at Bucky.  He might have got a bit killy.’  Tony waved his glass at his son in law before taking a huge gulp, having forgotten what it was in his hand.  They all stared at him as he went wide eyed.  ‘Uh…’  Amelia rapidly took the glass off him as they watched his eyes glaze over, his head swaying from side to side.

‘Do I grab a bucket or a cushion?’  Amelia asked quickly.

‘I’ll take him home, sweetheart.  Again.’  Bucky assured her.

‘Can you guys hide the strong mead tomorrow maybe?  Please?’  Amelia pleaded their hosts.

‘We can.’  Sigyn said as Georgie hopped down from the couch to put her shoes on, as her parents were moving around to leave.

‘But where would be the fun in that?’  Loki added.

‘Lo.’  Sigyn said warningly.

‘Fine, I will exchange the milder version for the stronger in an attempt to stave off any additional stupidity our fearless benefactor may contain.’

‘Better.’  Sigyn said as she got up to see their guests out, Bucky briefly embracing her before going to haul Stark over his shoulder.

‘Thanks for having us again, guys.’  He said, as he went for the door.

‘You’re very welcome.  Remind Steve he can stop by any time too, we have enough food to feed him.’  Sigyn smiled.

‘I will.’

‘I’ll see you all in the morning for the school run.’  Amelia took Georgie’s hand, her other holding her lanterns.

‘Mimmy, do you think my teacher would let us put on the Sigyn play?’  Georgie asked as they left.

Amelia glanced back at Sigyn with a small smile.  ‘I don’t know, _lapushka_ , we would have to see if Sigyn minds.’

‘I want to play Sigyn.’  She carried on as she went through the door.  ‘I want to faint and save the piggy.’

‘You’re a hero to pig lovers everywhere, sweet.’  Loki said.

‘I suppose.’  She sighed.

‘There are far worse things to be.’  Thor said, his roll now having been taken over by Vali entirely.  ‘And your single action changed the last thousand years of solstice celebrations.  Pigs everywhere rejoice, I am certain.’

‘Sigyn, saviour of pig kind.’  She rolled her eyes.  ‘Okay, boys, time to get into pjs, or you won’t get tomorrows surprise.’

‘But I’m eating.’  Vali argued between bites.

‘It will still be here once you are changed.’  He handed Thor the plate and jumped down, running to their room.  ‘Don’t run while you’re eating!’  She yelled after him.

‘So, what do you have planned for tomorrow?’  Thor asked.

‘The sun wheel.’  Loki began collecting glasses from around the room.

‘Not the Yule log?’  Thor asked.

‘No, that’s in a few nights time.’

‘I do not want to miss the sharing of that tale.’  Thor toasted him with his mead.

‘I assumed you would be here every night.’

Before Thor could reply the sound of the boys arguing came from their bedroom and Sigyn sighed.  ‘I’ll go, Petal.’  Loki put the glasses on the counter before setting off.

‘Thank you.’  She smiled before turning a frown on Thor.  ‘Why are you grinning?’

‘Grinning, sister?  I have no idea what you mean.’

‘You’re not the God of Lies.’  She hit his leg with a cushion before fluffing it up.  ‘I can see you’re up to something.’

‘Nothing for you to worry about.’  He assured her.

‘But something Lo should?’  She prompted.

‘’Tis the season for surprises.’

‘Fine, I won’t dig.  But if it’s something stupid I will not hesitate to slap you silly.’

Thor laughed.  ‘Let me help you clear up.’

‘Don’t think that will stop me slapping you, if it comes to it.’  She looked up at him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

‘It will do no harm.  I promise.’

‘Fine.’  She sighed, hoping that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's Thor up to? Hmm...something, definitely something! You'll find out what in a few more days! And Tony isn't learning his lesson, is he?


	101. 12 Days of Loki- 16th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The link between the holy wreath and Asgard is today's topic, but the story is about one little Asgardian prince who took it literally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hurriedly last night remembered to add in a section about today's date, as it wouldn't have been an easy one for Tony and Bucky. So I stayed up until almost 2am making sure it got at least a good mention! I think they're getting past it! Phew!

16th December

 

‘It’s a little holly wreath.’  Vali looked at the item curiously.  ‘Do we hang it on our doors?’

‘It can be hung on the tree.’  Loki told them as he slipped on his sneakers, planning on head to the gym shortly.  ‘But I suppose you can hang them on the doors if you wish.’

‘Why don’t we have one on our door?’  Narvi asked, but was interrupted.

‘Lo, have you seen my other boot?’  Sigyn raced through limping, with one of the knee length heels on, running her fingers through her damp hair.

‘What does it look like?’  He asked without turning away from his own shoes.

‘It looks like the one on my other foot!’  He looked up and smirked at her before turning his hand, her boot appearing.  ‘Why do you have it in your vault?’  She complained as she limped to take it from him, but he held it out of reach.

‘It is yours for a kiss.’

She growled in mock frustration, already late for leaving to go to Westchester.  ‘Fine.  Lips, now.’  She leant down and pecked him, but he wasn’t having that.  He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, keeping her boot away as he explored her fully, until the boys groaned as one and took their wreaths to the breakfast table.

‘Dadda’s being gross again.’  Vali complained.

‘You two would not exist if we were not gross.’  Loki smirked at his wife’s flushed cheeks as he dropped her boot on the couch and turned her in his lap, before putting in on her himself, taking time in running his hands over her hose clad calves and the back of her knee, which he knew tickled, and she flinched against his touch.  ‘Mistletoe day soon, love.’  He murmured, nuzzling at her neck.

‘I hope you’re going to dull down the smooching for the boys.’  She sighed as she closed her eyes and savoured his touch.

‘While they are awake, I shall behave as well as I ever do.’

‘That’s not reassuring.’  Narvi said before taking a bite of his cereal, making Loki laugh.

‘I suppose it is true, I have few compunctions, where your beautiful mamma is concerned.’  He stood with her still in his arms, before lowering her feet to the ground.  ‘However, for you boys, I will endeavour to control myself.’

‘You didn’t answer Narvi’s question.’  Vali spoke up for his brother, but Narvi shushed him.

‘Sorry, little princeling.’  Loki went to the kitchen and poured coffee into a travel mug for Sigyn, preparing it just how she liked it.  ‘What did you want to know?’

‘Why we don’t have a wreath on our door.’  Vali again spoke for Narvi.

‘That is something you will find out in tonights story.’  He told them, screwing the lid on tightly.  ‘Will you be back for bedtime, Petal?’

‘Definitely.  Wild bilgesnipes couldn’t keep me away.’  She said over her shoulder before running back to the bedroom now she had both boots.

‘It’s not the bilgesnipes I am worried about,’ Loki called after her, ‘so much as when you and Hank start debating you tend to lose track of time!’

‘I promise not to!’  Her voice preceded her as she returned, untucking her hair from her jacket.  ‘How do I look?’

‘The children of Xavier’s shall miss you all the more when you remind them how stunning you are.’  He smiled warmly as she went to the mirror above the mantle and up on tiptoes to apply her lipstick.

‘You look pretty, Mamma.’  Narvi said.

‘Thank you, sweetheart.  And most of the kids I taught have left now.  I’m just doing one day while Ororo is busy.  Hair as it is or up?’

‘If you go out with your hair that wet you shall catch a cold.’  Loki waved his hand as she turned, her hair not only drying but curving into an intricate Asgardian style of braids adorning her curls.

‘You know I don’t catch colds any more.’  She turned back to the mirror and admired the style.  ‘But thank you anyway.’

‘I will see you later.’  He kissed her beside her lips so as not to smudge her lipstick.

‘You will.  Have a good day, all of you.’  She trotted across the floor and kissed each of the boys, before picking up her coffee and purse, then heading for the door.

‘You boys have half an hour until Amelia comes to pick you up for school.’  Loki said as he pulled out the chair beside Vali and took a seat.  ‘Now, what prank shall we play on Happy today?’

 

Happy was definitely anything but.  He banged on Tony’s door three times before he got an answer, and when he did, Tony just stared at him for a full twenty seconds before he started to laugh.

‘It’s not funny.’  Happy pushed past him, the shock of green through the centre of his hair a stark contrast to his prim business suit.

‘Sure it…’  Tony paused and looked around him before closing the door.  ‘How did I get here?’

‘Here where?  The door?’  Happy frowned at him.

‘No, here, my place.’  He frowned for a moment as he tried to retrace his steps the night before.  ‘I finished in the lab, then went to Mr and Mrs Mischief’s, and…ohhhh.’  He blinked his sleepy eyes and glanced down, realising he was in yesterdays clothes, although someone had removed his shoes.  ‘Think I owe Angel a box of chocolates.’

‘She said it wasn’t entirely your fault this time.’  Happy handed him the file he was carrying.  ‘Something about you forgetting what you were drinking and necking the entire glass.’

Tony nodded.  ‘Explains the small guy with a pneumatic drill in my head.  Still, not as bad as the first night.  Must be getting used to it.’

‘I don’t know if the eye watering stuff is meant to be gotten used to, not by people like us.’

‘People like you, maybe.  Me, my body is learning.’  Tony flicked through the file.

‘You’re going again tonight, aren’t you?’  Happy bit back a groan.

‘Loki tells good stories, and the food Sigyn has got from Asgard, pretty damn good.  You should stop by.  You’d love it.’  He patted Happy’s stomach before heading towards the kitchen, planning on getting something, anything, to change the taste in his mouth from week old socks.  ‘But Amelia has plans for us tonight.’

‘If this is what the kids do to me, I don’t want to get up close with their dad, thanks.’  Happy grimaced.  ‘The little red headed one promised me it would disappear through the day.’

‘Well, if not, just swing by later and get one of the Odinson or dottirs, or whatever to undo it.’

‘Can’t you find someone else to drive them to school?’

‘Nope.’  Tony grinned, then wished he hadn’t, as pain lanced through his head.  ‘Damned Asgardian mead.’  He muttered.

 

Amelia took the afternoon off, making Tony and Bucky do the same.  She knew this date held bad memories for both of them, just like a certain date in June did for her, and she was determined to keep them so busy it would barely cross their minds.  Once Georgie was home from school she had Happy drive them all to the Liberty Science Center.  Georgie loved the place, the many exhibits exciting her geeky little heart, and it had about the same effect on Tony and Bucky.  They mutually geeked out over the planetarium, and Tony tried explaining to Bucky the difference between _Star Trek_ and _Star Wars_ when they visited the _The Starfleet Academy Experience_.  He was eight minutes into a lecture about _The United Federation of Planets_ when Amelia finally interrupted him and informed him Bucky was humouring him, that he knew the difference.  Tony wasn’t sure whether to be irritated that Bucky had let him go on for so long, or appreciate the fact he hadn’t wanted to interrupt, but a quick look at Amelia reminded him not to be irritated.  He knew she was trying her best not to have them bicker, and he always tried not to snipe in front of Georgie.

The highlight of the trip, especially for Georgie, was when they reached the special event of the day, The Rubiks Cube Speed Cubing Competition.  They watched for a while, then the compere became aware of their famous visitors, and invited them to join the competitors for a bit of fun.  Bucky declined but Tony accepted, taking Georgie with him.  He was offered a Rubiks cube to solve, but was so busy bantering with the compere he didn’t really notice Georgie taking the cube from him.  Amelia nudged Bucky, making sure his attention was on their little girl, and in just under forty seconds she had solved it, passing it back to Tony before pulling on his sleeve and asking for another.  Amelia hid her smirk with her hand while Tony and the compere looked at her in disbelief.  Bucky leant into Amelia and asked her if she knew Georgie could do that, and Amelia shrugged.  She knew Georgie could do it, but she had never timed her.  Tony grinned proudly, picking her up and showing off her handiwork to the delight of the crowd, bragging about his genius granddaughter.  Happy, however, had had enough.  He pushed his way to the front and encouraged Tony to stop drawing such attention to himself, which only made things worse.  Twenty minutes later they were finally able to coax Tony away.  After a trip to the gift shop Tony took them for dinner, which remained a civilised affair, and while Tony didn’t say it, he had had a great day, probably one of the best he could remember, considering the date.  The icing on the cake was Tony reading Georgie a bedtime story, and her falling asleep curled up to him.  It made him realise that without Bucky he wouldn’t have the family he now did, not that he would tell him that, but Amelia, that was a different matter.  When he emerged from the bedroom, smiling to himself, he hugged Amelia tightly and quietly thanked her, letting her know her plan had worked perfectly.

 

‘Mamma is never this late.’  Narvi whispered to Vali as they put on their pyjamas.  She had so far missed dinner and quite a few people popping by, and Loki had waited as late as possible to start the story, so late that the boys were now getting ready for bed.

‘She’ll be back.  Dadda said she sent him a message saying traffic or something.’

‘I don’t like it when she’s not back.’

‘You don’t like anything different.’  Vali reminded him he was the more anxious of the two.  ‘She’ll be back for the story.  And if not maybe Dadda will let us stay up until she is home.’

‘Not on a school night.’  Loki said from their doorway.  ‘You truly think I would willing incur Mamma’s wrath?  She is not far away.  It just takes her a little longer to get to and from Westchester from the compound.  And this snow is not helping.’  He went to their window and glanced out at the grounds below, the falling snow and reflection of the lights on what had already settled creating an eerily peaceful scene.

‘Please can we stay up and wait for her?’  Vali pleaded.

‘You have almost an hour until bedtime.  Let’s go get under blankets on the couch and wait for her.  Who would like a cocoa?’

‘With marshmallows?’  Narvi asked hopefully.

‘I suppose that can be allowed.’  Loki ruffled his hair, before going back to the kitchen and living area to prepare their drinks.

They were all snuggled under blankets when Sigyn got home just a few minutes later.  She looked tired but smiled when she saw all three of the men in her life curled up with a book, ignored now she was home, and Narvi wriggled his way out of the blankets, put his cup on the table, and rushed to hug her.

‘Mamma, you’re late.’  He complained as she dropped her bag to return the hug.

‘I’m sorry, baby.  Some people forget how to drive as soon as any snow falls.’  She kissed the top of his head.  ‘Did I miss the story?’

‘We waited for you.’  Vali patted the couch beside him.  ‘You can share my cocoa, Mamma.’

‘Thank you.  I’ll just get changed.  Do you want to start without me?  I’ll only be a moment.’

‘We’ll wait, sweet.  How was your day?’

‘Hectic.’  She shook her head.  ‘Some of the new students just aren’t interested in listening to a substitute.’

‘Did you have to take drastic measures again?’  He asked as she went towards the bedroom.

‘Not quite as drastic, but I did make an example of who was apparently the ringleader.’

‘Sounds intriguing.’

‘He tried setting fire to my seat.  While I was sitting on it.’

‘Well, now I feel like making an example of him myself.  Who should I kill?’  She turned to see him frowning at her, having followed her to the bedroom.

‘No one.  I promise you, this boy will think again before antagonising another teacher, substitute or otherwise.’

Loki finally noticed the scorch marks on the back of her dress and his anger rose.  ‘That is not acceptable, Sig.’

‘Trust me, it is.’  She shrugged out of her jacket.  ‘I went full angry Asgardian wife of the genocidal maniac on him.  Charles almost had to put me in a timeout.’

‘He intervened?’

‘A little.  I know all the kids there are troubled in some way or another, still learning a lot about themselves, and being away from home doesn’t help, but this one sees himself as a prankster.’

He unzipped the back of her dress without having to be asked and she stepped out of it.  ‘I’ll show him prankster.’

‘You don’t need to, honestly, Lo.  When I say I went full, I went all out.’

He narrowed his eyes at her.  ‘Explain all out.’

‘I called up my armour and your helm while yelling at him that if he wanted to play, we would, but I would fight fire with fire and see how he liked it.’

‘You’re so beautiful when you’re violent.’  He ran his fingertips up her spine and she shivered before stepping away to finish undressing.

‘I don’t think beautiful was the right word, but I definitely had no other problems with any classes for the rest of the day, and even got requests to bring signed team autographs whenever I next go back.  And there was a certain little goth girl who is fascinated with you.’

‘How amusing.’  He took her pyjamas out from under her pillow for her, putting her boots away to speed matters.

‘Really, Lo, go start the story.  I’ll be two minutes, tops.’

‘If you’re certain.’

‘Their bedtime is getting closer, and you don’t want to have to rush.’

‘Alright.’  He bent to kiss her where she was sitting on the bed removing her hose, his hands snaking around her back to release the catch on her bra.  ‘Just a little something to help you on your way.’

‘You just wanted to see my breasts.’  She gave him a knowing smile.

‘Can you blame me’  He stole another kiss before heading towards the door.  ‘I shall see you in a moment.’

‘They were being gross again!’  Vali yelled as he ran back to the living area from where he had been listening to them talk.

‘I shall show the pair of you gross!’  Loki caught him and threw him over his shoulder, tickling him enough that he squealed.  ‘Get back under that blanket so I can tell you the tale of where the Jòl wreath gets its origin and why you have never seen one hanging in either The Tower or compound.’

When Sigyn returned in her tartan Christmas pyjamas, Loki had just finished explaining that the wreath descended from the Asgardian tradition of rolling a burning wheel down a hill, to call back the sun, hence the name sun wheel.

‘We told you that story when you were three.’  She said, going to make herself a drink.  ‘And a certain little red head took it to heart.’

‘Was it me?’  Narvi asked, excited to be the star of the story.

‘It was you.’  She nodded.

‘I told you the story of the sun wheel one night back at The Tower, and the next day we were going for a walk to some of the larger department stores.’  Loki began the tale.

 

‘Everyone has their gloves?’

‘Yes, Mamma.’  The boys chorused.

‘Hats?’

‘Yes, Mamma.’  The replied again.

‘Scarves?’

‘Yes, Mamma.’

‘Butts?’

‘Yes, Mamma.’  Vali replied as Narvi giggled.

‘We can’t forget our butts, Mamma.’

‘Trust me, I’ve met some children who were scatty enough to forget their heads if they weren’t screwed on, so butts aren’t too farfetched.’  She glanced up at the numbers above the elevator door.  ‘Nearly there.’

‘Three…two…one!  Ping!’  They boys yelled, and the doors slid open onto the foyer.  They ran on ahead, Sigyn trailing behind, knowing Loki was waiting for them.

‘What took you so long?’  Loki picked up Narvi as he reached him first, Vali swinging off his arm.

‘Someone forgot their hat.’

‘Was that someone you?’  He smirked at his wife.

‘No, it was you, stupid.’  She handed it to him.  ‘It was on the back of the couch.’

‘What would I do without you?’  He bent and kissed her before putting Narvi back on his feet.  ‘Let us shop!’

‘And coffee.’  Sigyn reminded him he had promised her one on the way.

‘Of course.’  He offered her his hand, Vali taking her other, and they all walked hand in hand onto the sidewalk.

The weather was crisp, no snow had come just yet, but the season was in full swing, decorations everywhere, festive songs wherever you went, and Sigyn chose a gingerbread latte for a change.  The streets were busy, and the hustle and bustle kept the boys busy, spotting various things that were new and exciting the whole time.  It was halfway to the store they were planning to visit that Loki first noticed it.  There seemed to be some commotion behind them.  He glanced back, but due to the sheer number of people it was almost impossible to tell what was going on, other than a clamouring and raised voices.  He glanced at Sigyn, who had looked back too, and they shared a look.  She shrugged and they carried on, but it was only moments later that it happened again.

‘Did we miss something?’

‘Perhaps we are being followed by some reality star or similar.’  He remarked, having a great distaste for them.  ‘There certainly seems to be some hysteria.’

‘No idea.’  She replied.  ‘Smells like someone burnt their chestnuts though.’  She wrinkled their nose at the acrid smell in the air.

Meanwhile, Narvi smiled smugly to himself.

This continued all the way to the department store, to the point where Loki was very suspicious, making the boys walk in the middle between them both for safety.  Perhaps there was an army of fangirls following them, but the occasional shouts they heard were of panic rather than excitement, and he knew it was putting Sigyn on edge too.

‘I think once we are done,’ he said casually, ‘perhaps we could get a ride back.  It is decidedly colder than I thought.’

Sigyn gave him a small grateful smile, while Vali frowned.  ‘But, Dadda, my hands aren’t blue.’  He complained.

‘No, but there is a definitely chill to the air.’  Loki glanced down at him.  ‘But first, let us see what goodies we can find within.’

They stopped in front of one of the store windows, a festively lit with a giant wreath, gold, red, and green tinsel, filling the window and framing a scene within of a miniature winter village, with model train, moving ice skaters on a pond, and a carousel turning elegantly.

‘Look, plane!’  Vali pointed upwards, and Sigyn bent to his height to see what he could.

‘You’re right, there is.’  She looked at the plane rotating on a wire.

‘And what can you see, Narvi?’  Loki asked their quieter son.

‘Sun wheel!’  He squealed, pointing at the wreath…and it burst into flames!

‘Shit!’  Sigyn staggered back from the window, pulling Vali with her, as Narvi giggled excitedly.  Loki pushed their eldest to his wife and stepped up to the window as people panicked around them, pressing his hand to the glass as he cooled his temperature, freezing the window and everything inside, extinguishing the flames.  He rapidly raised his temperature again before turning, losing the blue tint he was sure he was bearing, looking at his wife, who had a hand over her mouth, and he was unsure whether it was in shock or to hide a smirk.  Letting a slow breath out through his nose, Loki walked back to his family, looking seriously at his eldest, who seemed disappointed.

‘Narvi…’  He began, but Sigyn quickly interrupted him.

‘Why so sad, little prince?’  She crouched beside him and he threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

‘Dadda stopped the sun wheel.  Now sun won’t come back.’  He mumbled into her hair, and she got to her feet, lifting him with her.

‘Have you been lighting all the sun wheels we’ve seen?’  She asked quietly, certain he was on the verge of tears.

‘Uh huh.’  He whispered, and she gave Loki a worried expression, as he looked around the street, aware of the crowd still gathered.

‘Why, sweetheart?’  Sigyn gently probed, hoping Loki would lose the angry expression on his face.  She knew that the boys burgeoning sorcery abilities were not to be taken lightly, but it was unlike Narvi to do anything so out of character.

‘’Cause Mamma was so cold, and if sun comes back, Mamma will be warm.’  He sniffed, and she could tell from the way he shuddered in her arms that he was now crying.

‘Let’s go sit quietly somewhere and get a drink, okay?’  He nodded against her and she gave Loki a soft smile.

‘Vali.’  Loki held his hand out to him, and he took it without hesitation.  He had been eyeing his brother and Mamma carefully and he needed a little comfort himself.  ‘I don’t know about you boys, but I think we need cookies.’

‘Chocolate chip?’  Vali asked hopefully as he and Loki led the way, Sigyn falling into step behind them still carrying Narvi, as people whispered and pointed about what had happened, no doubt recognising the family despite being bundled up in their winter clothes.

‘Whichever you prefer, little princeling.’  Loki smiled, allaying some of the worry in his eyes.

‘Brownies?’

‘Maybe.’

‘Ice cream?’

‘Isn’t it a little cold for ice cream?’

‘Never.’  Vali laughed, and they continued debating what to have all the way to a local ice cream parlour, which was mostly deserted in this weather.

Loki led them to a booth at the back and examined the menu with Vali, while Sigyn did the same with Narvi.  ‘Choose what you will, and I shall go and order it with the aid of Prince Vali.’  He said dramatically.

It took some doing to coax something out of Narvi, he didn’t seem to want anything, so Sigyn tilted her head towards the claw machine in the corner, and Loki took the hint, telling Vali he would have first turn, then he would play with Narvi afterwards, leaving Sigyn with their little red head, who hadn’t entirely stopped sniffling, nose and eyes made redder by the cold.

‘What happened, Narvi?’  Sigyn asked quietly, pulling off his hat and straightening his hair as much as she could.

‘You were cold yesterday.’  He sniffed.  ‘I just wanted you to be warmer.’

‘By calling the sun back with the wheel?’  She checked, and he nodded.  ‘Oh, baby, that’s very sweet, but it’s very much just superstition, just like the Midgardians with their groundhog, but I truly appreciate the effort.’

‘Then why do the Asgardians still do it?’  He went to wipe his nose on his sleeve but she stopped him and pulled a tissue from her pocket, helping him blow.

‘It’s a tradition.’  She shrugged.  ‘We all have silly little things we like to honour, like every Christmas Eve, ever since I was a little girl on Midgard, since it was released, I have watched _The Santa Clause._ It’s a little tradition I honour with your Nanna and Grandad, because that’s what we have always done, and now I pass it on to you.  Nothing will happen if we don’t watch it, but I don’t want to miss a year, because it’s important to me.  Just like it will make no difference whether we light one or all the wreaths.  But if it would help, we can light a wreath and roll it down a hill, just like Dadda and I used to when we were children on Asgard.’

‘And Uncle Thor?’  He asked, wiping his cheek.

‘And Uncle Thor.’  She nodded.  ‘But it is not okay to light every wreath we see on fire, even if you hope it will warm Mamma up.  It’s winter, we’re all meant to be cold.’

‘Me and Dadda and Vali don’t get cold.’

‘But you’re all special.’  She bundled him into her arms for a tight hug before kissing his hair.  ‘You’re part frost giant, and that is very special.’

‘Mamma, you’re squishing me!’  He giggled, so she began kissing him all over his cheeks, which made him worse.  Once he had squirmed and laughed for a few minutes she stopped, but held him close.

‘So, what did we learn today, Narvi?’

‘No burning wreaths.’

‘Good boy.’  She kissed his cheek once more quickly.  ‘Now, how about that ice cream?’

 

‘I did not really set fire to the department store, did I?’  Narvi asked, eyes wide.

‘Just a little bit.’  Sigyn held her finger and thumb up millimetres apart.

‘Is that really why we roll the burning wheel down the hill ever year?  To stop Narvi setting fire to every wreath he sees?’  Vali asked into his mug, his cocoa almost gone.

‘That’s how it started.’  Loki confirmed for them.  ‘And we kept the tradition up after you forgot about it because that sort of thing is important.’

‘Like watching _The Santa Clause_ on Christmas Eve!’  Narvi replied.

‘Just like that.’  Sigyn squeezed him to her.  ‘But now I think it’s time the two of you got to bed.  You’re already fifteen minutes later than usual.’

Both boys groaned but got up anyway, kissed their parents, and went to clean their teeth.

‘Must we watch that movie again this year?’  Loki teased her, pulling her into his lap.

‘Of course.’  She poked him in the chest.  ‘We’re doing all these traditions from the Asgardian side of things, you get to keep this human one too!’

‘I suppose there are far worse ways of spending our time than cuddling under a blanket and watching a movie together.’  He rubbed their noses together.

‘A million worse ways.’  She concurred, his lips meeting hers in a soft caress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we enjoying things so far? Good? Good!


	102. 12 Days of Loki - 17th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowman building!

17th December

 

‘We love the little snowmen, Dadda.’  Vali said, as Loki took the boys and Georgie into school the next morning.  ‘But you didn’t tell us what they mean.’

‘Well, I suppose there is no need to keep it a secret.  And it involves Little Miss Barnes too.’  Loki glanced down at her.

‘Me?’  Georgie looked up at her besties’ daddy.

‘Indeed.  Tonight I am inviting the entire team to the gardens of the compound where we shall have hot drinks, delicious stews, and snowman building.’

‘And I get to play too?’  Georgie checked.

‘You certainly do.’  He smiled as his boys cheered.

‘Straight after school?’

‘Four o’clock.’  Loki confirmed.  ‘Bring your warmest clothes and your creative heads.’

‘But I’ve only got one head.’  Georgie asked worriedly.

‘That one will do fine.’  He reassured her with a smile.

 

‘Last one.’  Stark said, as he brought out another trestle table.  ‘Where do you want it?’

‘Here is perfect.  Thanks, Tony.’  Sigyn smiled as she indicated to the spot she wanted it in.

‘You’ve got a lot of food on the go here, Red.’  He pointed out she had several portable stoves keeping the stews bubbling away and a table full of bread.

‘I’m hoping everyone will come.’  She shrugged.  ‘And some of them are drinks.’

‘And who’s bringing the mead down?’  He asked casually.

‘Haven’t you had enough of that stuff?’  She laughed.

‘I’m determined to be able to handle one glass before Christmas Eve.’

‘Never took you as someone who liked failing.’  She shook her head.  ‘And no mead tonight.  We have mulled apple cider, and the tea decanter things have non alcoholic versions for the kids.’

‘You think of everything.’

‘Even a pile of hats, coal, and carrots for the snowmen.’  She smiled proudly.

‘You’re enjoying playing hostess, aren’t you?’

She shrugged.  ‘It’s nice to have a family this big to celebrate with.  It really is like the old days back on Asgard.’

‘The old, old, old days.’  He corrected her.  ‘How long until everyone else starts showing up?’

‘About another half an hour.  I just wanted to be ready, and couldn’t have done it without your help.’

‘Don’t mention it.  We’re family, like you said.  The most fucked up family I can think of, but still a family.’

‘You want to be the first to try the cider?’  She offered, and he looked at his watch.

‘Save me some.  I have to meet Thor, then we’ll be down.’

‘A bit late in the day for training, isn’t it?’

‘Just a little project we’re working on.  C’mon, Cherry, you know everyone is secretive during the holidays.’

‘Fine.  I won’t dig.’  She held her hands up in surrender.

‘Good girl.’  He gave her a quick squeeze.  ‘See you in half an hour.’

‘Suspicious.’  She sung under her breath as he left, before she went about setting out bowls and cups.

 

Loki was pleased with the turnout.  Everyone on the team who were close enough to come, had, which meant there was a veritable army of snowmen of all shapes and sizes.  The kids had a great time, and when everyone was rosy cheeked and cold fingered they had soup and cider to warm them up, seated around several large gas heaters Tony had provided.

‘Do we have a story tonight, Dadda?’  Narvi asked.

‘I think we have done quite enough for tonight, don’t you?’  Loki replied.  ‘And I had not prepared one.’

‘I have a story.’  Sigyn said from beside him.  ‘I can’t say it will be as good as yours, but I’m willing to give it a try.’

‘If you wish, Petal.’  He took her bowl from her and put it with his own, allowing her to have her hands free.

‘Okay, let’s see.  Thor, do you remember, way back when I was Sigyn before, we were about, oh a hundred at the time?  We had that ridiculous snow early in the season.  So heavy that no merchants could get out of the city for weeks?’

‘I remember it well.’  He nodded.  ‘Father had expressly forbidden any of us from leaving the palace because he feared it was a frost giant rebellion, to be so cold so suddenly.’

‘This was the storm that kept me from returning home for ten days from Alfheim?’  Loki asked, and Thor nodded.

‘Even the observatory froze over, meaning no travel was possible, at least not without revealing the fact you knew of alternative methods in and out.  Your ravens home were quite frantic.’

‘If a frost giant attack were imminent I would rather have been by my wife’s side.’  Loki argued.

‘You’re getting me off topic!’  Sigyn interrupted them.  ‘The point remains we weren’t supposed to leave the palace until Odin was certain there was no breach.’

‘He was very insistent.’  Thor added.

‘And what did we do?’  Sigyn prompted.

 

‘Thor, it’s one o’clock the morning.’  Sigyn groaned, allowing him entry to hers and Loki’s quarters in the palace on Asgard.

‘It is closer to two, actually.’  He clarified as she pulled her robe closer around her.

‘Are we going into battle?  Is it the jotuns?’

‘Nothing so desperate.’  He slung his arm around her shoulders and walked her towards the balcony.  ‘However the opportunity to do something…mischievous, even without Loki here, is quite tempting.’

‘What did you have in mind?’  She looked up at him.

‘Let’s play in the snow.’

She looked out onto the balcony, where the white stuff had not only settled but continued to fall.  It was ethereally beautiful, and so tempting.  ‘If we’re seen…’

‘If we’re seen we can expect a lecture from the Allfather.’  He shrugged.  ‘What do you say?’

‘I say you are onto a good idea, brother.’  She grinned.  ‘Just give me a moment.’  She ran to the washroom, quickly tidying her hair while conjuring her leathers, warmest coat, and gloves, before reemerging.  ‘Ready.’

‘Let’s prove we don’t need the God of Mischief to have fun.’  He smirked, holding his hand out to her.

 

‘Wait, you snuck out of the palace when it was on lockdown to play in the snow?’  Loki said, aghast at their antics.’

‘Don’t try and tell me you wouldn’t do the same.’  Thor teased.

‘You’d have joined us.’  Sigyn told him certainly.  ‘Or have been the instigator.’

‘I do not think throwing caution to the wind when under threat of attack is a story we should be instilling on the children.’

‘Says the man who merrily walked into Jotunheim with his brother and friends thinking to wipe out an entire race.’  She argued.

‘The point is…’  But she didn’t let him finish.

‘The point is that this is a story and no different to you telling the boys about the time with the sun wheel.’

‘I wanna hear if they got in trouble for sneaking out.’  Tony said before taking another sip of cider, which he had to admit, was pretty good.  ‘Asgardian teen drama.’

‘We were about a hundred, hardly teen drama.’  Sigyn reminded him.  ‘But sneak out we did.’

‘Sig, please.’  Loki tried one more time, but he was booed into silence by the group.

 

‘Go!’  Thor pushed Sigyn ahead of him out of a side gate, knowing the guard pattern well enough to utilise the blind spot of mere seconds.  If they were caught he would use that as their excuse, that they were testing for any weaknesses in their defences, like any good warriors.  They were past the training area and into the gardens in no time, the light from the moon reflecting on the snow and giving them enough light to see by.

‘You’re sure no one from the palace can see us from here?’  She checked, looking back at the faint lights in only the highest of rooms, all the lower ones obscured by high hedges.

‘Unless their eyes are that of a hawk, we are safe from prying.’

‘As the realms have yet to produced one with hawk eyes, and it would take Heimdall too long to alert anyone, we should be finished before anyone even realises.’

‘That’s the whole idea.’  He bent down and scooped up some snow in his gloved hands.  ‘We should build a snowman, and see how confused the guards when they discover it tomorrow.’

‘I do like that idea.’  She smiled, watching as he rolled the ball around, gathering more snow.  ‘I’ll start the head.’

Once the large balls were made, Sigyn left Thor to construct their creation while she sought out items for facial features and arms, perhaps some buttons if she could find enough.  She had just found a second branch for the arm and straightened, smiling at her find, when the sound of a throat being cleared behind her made her freeze.  Her muscles tensed as she squared her shoulders, refusing to act as though she were in trouble, she was the princess of Asgard, a commander in their army, and few outranked her, when it came down to it, but the voice that followed made her cringe.

‘This reminds me of the night I caught you sneaking back into the palace from Loki’s room.’

‘Frigga.’  Sigyn breathed, turning with a forced smile on her face.  ‘I did not expect to run into anyone so late.  Or early.  Depending upon your definition.’

‘Indeed, nor I.  I’m afraid those sticks you have would make poor firewood.  Has the sequestering in the palace become so desperate you have to fetch your own kindling?’  The older woman gave her an amused expression.

‘Truly, no, it was just an excuse.’  She threw the twigs to one side, stones for the features hidden in her pockets.  ‘I needed some respite and fresh air.’

‘It is certainly that.’  Frigga pulled her cloak tighter around her, the deep hood sheltering her from the small flurry that seemed to have whipped up.  ‘Perhaps it is time to return inside?’

‘I…erm…’

‘This snow is getting worse.  Do you truly wish to stay out in it?  Especially given the ongoing threat?’

Sigyn sighed, her breath fogging before her.  ‘I suppose not.  Would you wait for me?  I have to retrieve my bag.’

‘Of course.’  She smiled, watching as Sigyn turned and trotted through the snow easily.  She was no fool, and it was obvious there was no bag.

‘There you are!’  Thor turned as he heard Sigyn approach.  ‘What took so…’

Sigyn raced up to him and threw her hand over his mouth.  ‘Shush!’  She whispered harshly.  ‘Your mother caught me!  You have to get back to the palace so we don’t both get in trouble!’

‘If the two of you get into trouble, then so will I.’  They both spun their heads as Frigga entered the area they had been using.

‘Mother…’  Thor started, but she raised her hand, silencing him.

‘Building a snowman?’  She looked between them, and they nodded.  ‘Then you are going to have to go back for those sticks.’  She gave Sigyn a sincere smile.

‘Really?’  Sigyn asked in surprise.

‘And stones for the eyes.’

‘Here.’  She emptied out her pockets, making Thor take them.  ‘I’ll be right back.’  And she ran back to where she had dropped the sticks.

Thor just looked at his mother while she smiled pleasantly.  ‘You aren’t going to tell Father?’

‘Good gracious, no!’  She laughed.  ‘If I do that I will be confessing that I too am absconding from the palace every night for some air because it is so stuffy!  I think this should be kept between the three of us.  Don’t you?’  She took two of the stones from him and positioned them as eyes.

‘But what of the threat from Jotunheim?’

She rolled her eyes.  ‘Please.  A little bad weather and your father has become overcautious.  We had a worse winter than this the year you and Loki were born.’

‘Two arms.’  Sigyn said as she returned.

‘Good girl.’  Frigga took them from her as she offered them.  ‘Now, tomorrow night, I suggest we are better prepared and bring a hat and shawl, and make him a good snowlady wife.’

‘Tomorrow night?’  Sigyn asked in surprise.

‘Of course.  I am just sorry I did not catch you earlier!  I would have loved to have helped build this stout fellow.’

Thor and Sigyn shared a look, happy to not be in trouble, but even happier to have Frigga on their side.

 

‘A week later there was an entire family of snow people and no one knew who their creators were.  It became quite a mystery.’  Thor explained, Narvi sitting on his lap, listening intently.

‘You coerced Mother into breaking an order set down by Odin?’  Loki said in disbelief.

‘To be fair,’ Sigyn smiled at him, ‘she had been sneaking out for longer than us.’

‘I can’t believe you never told me this before!  Either of you!’

‘We swore to Frigga we wouldn’t.’  Sigyn shrugged.

‘But now seemed like an acceptable time to break our word.’  Thor finished his cup of cider.

‘I liked your story, Mamma.’  Vali, who was leaning against her, her arm around him, said.  ‘Did you break lots of other rules with Uncle Thor when you were you before?’

‘A few, but all the other times Dadda was with us.’  Sigyn grinned at Loki beside her.

‘I suppose I did break my fair share.’  Loki chuckled.

‘You still do.’  Maria Hill reminded him.  Even she had turned out for the great snowman build.

‘I have to keep everyone on their toes.’

‘You all do that.’  She added, and it made everyone laugh, the shared camaraderie of being irritants to the management.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww I had to include at least one memory with Frigga, didn't I?


	103. 12 Days of Loki - 18th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's little plan finally comes to light...

18th December

 

‘Chocolate!’  Vali gasped as he pulled the gold foil wrapped package out of his stocking.  ‘Can we have some now, Mamma?’

‘You may each have just one piece before breakfast.’  She called, from where she was preparing their oatmeal.  ‘And that is not just any chocolate, that is a Jòl log.’

‘Like the logs for the fire?’  Narvi asked, shoving a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

‘Exactly like that.’  She nodded.  ‘And, as Dadda was called away on a mission very early this morning, he has asked me to tell you tonights story with breakfast.’

‘Why?’  Vali frowned as he sat at the table, knowing if that was the case there was something else behind it.

‘Because when you get in from school I thought we could spend the evening making chocolate Jòl logs for when the team return.  No school tomorrow, so it doesn’t matter if you stay up a little late.  And we may have Georgie here to help, if Amelia is needed on the comms.’

‘Yes!’  Narvi said excitedly.  He loved helping cook almost as much as he loved his friend.

‘And when Dadda gets back he has a real Jòl log for us to burn.’

‘Have we time for the story?’  Vali asked.

‘As you two were up bright and early this morning, we should have plenty.’  She brought their bowls to the table before returning for her own and taking a seat.  ‘I’m sure I won’t tell it as well as Dadda would have, because it’s his story more than mine, but when we were young, on Asgard, your grandfather, Odin, would throw a ceremonial log on fire to celebrate the solstice.  But when we were ten, Dadda thought perhaps it was time to spice things up a little.’  She pointed at their bowls.  ‘Don’t forget to eat, my princes.’  They both took a bite so she would continue.  ‘Better.  As I was saying, Dadda wanted to make the ceremony more lively, less of the stuffy rigmarole we as children couldn’t see past to the lovely tradition it was and is.’

‘What did Dadda do?’  Vali asked.

‘He used his sorcery on the Jòl log to ensure it would explode when it hit the fire.’  Both boys gasped.  ‘Don’t get any ideas.  He got in a lot of trouble for it.’

 

The great hall was filled with people and candles, lights reflecting off the golden surfaces with a deep warmth that only seemed to increase the seasonal atmosphere of the room.  The feasting was finished, the tables cleared, and it would be just minutes until the Allfather would throw the ceremonial Jòl log into the great fireplace, and the true merriment of the longest night would commence.  Sigyn stood with her father, knowing her lady in waiting would take her to bed once the log was tossed in, while Thor and Loki, as princes, would get to stay later.  Not that Thor looked like he wanted to.  He was constantly pulling at the collar of his formal tunic.  Loki had to be equally as uncomfortable however he bore it well, ignoring the discomfort easily.  He had other things on his mind.

‘Stop.’  Frigga pulled Thor’s hand away from his collar again, as Odin went through the Jòl blessing, making Thor pout.

‘It itches.’  He whispered, but a glare from Frigga had him still and silence.

Odin came to the end of the blessing and raised the log before him, Loki suppressing a smirk as his father walked to the fireplace, the log on display, and Sigyn noticed Loki’s expression, one she knew well, that of barely contained mischief.  It made her frown.  Normally he tried to include herself and Thor in his schemes, but he had been decidedly quiet on the mischief front the last few weeks.  He was up to something.

Odin spoke the final words and threw the log into the flames.  The blessing was repeated around the room by all their people…then there was chaos.

The log exploded in a plume of green flame, yellow, acrid smoke filling the large space rapidly, everyone coughing and sputtering, Odin frantically patting out the flames that had taken hold on his beard, and Sigyn saw Loki burst into laughter before he was obscured by smoke.

 

‘He blew it up?’  Vali gasped.

‘He almost did, but mostly he smoked it out.’  Sigyn clarified.  ‘It was meant to be a small smoke bomb, nothing on the scale it became, but he underestimated his own power and…boom!’

‘Wow.’  Narvi whispered.  ‘How much trouble did he get in?’

‘A world of trouble.’  Sigyn said as she stirred her coffee.

‘What did Odin do?’  Vali asked.

‘Oh, not Odin.’  She shook her head.  ‘If you were in trouble, who would you be more worried about punishing you?  Me or Dadda?’

They looked at one another, but it was Vali who answered.  ‘You, Mamma.’

‘Frigga was the same.’  She assured them.  ‘Odin would be angry, but Frigga knew how to make you feel bad while you were being punished.  It’s a good trait, because if it makes you think before you do something naughty, then chances are you will do less stupid things, like Dadda seemed to do constantly.  There’s more than one reason he was crowned the God of Mischief.’

‘What was his punishment?  Besides Frigga making him feel bad?’

‘Well, first he had to shovel the steps to the palace of snow every day for a month.  That was every morning, early.  Then when he was finished he had to report to the stable master, where he was made to help in various duties, including feeding the horses, grooming and, perhaps worst of all, mucking out the stables.’

‘Bleugh.’  Both boys pulled faces, but Narvi was the one who spoke.  ‘Dadda did deserve it though.  Did he really set fire to Grandpa Odin?’

‘Just his beard, and it was more cinders.  No harm done, however he did keep it shorter for some time afterwards.’

‘Was Dadda always naughty?’  Vali asked as he finished the last of his breakfast.

‘Not naughty, but always into mischief.  He thoroughly deserved his title, still does.’

‘Do you think Odin will give us titles, when we’re grown?’

‘I’m sure you will be crowned the gods of something, just remember whatever it is does not define you.  There is much more to Dadda than mischief and lies, more to Thor than just thunder, and more to me that just fidelity and fertility.’

‘Dadda never lies to you, Mamma.’  Vali picked up his juice.

‘Not normally.  He has, in the past, but not so much now.  I think he knows better.’

‘And Thor can call thunder _and_ lightning.’  Narvi added.

‘Exactly.  Are you both done?’

‘Yes, Mamma.’  They chorused.

‘Then go brush your teeth and have a wash.  Almost time for school.’  They got up and took their bowls to the kitchen before going to the bathroom, chattering between them about the story.  Sigyn knew she hadn’t done as good a job as Loki would have, but at least they had had it, and later they would bake chocolate Jòl logs.  She hoped they would enjoy it as much as the rest of their festivities.

 

The boys and Georgie each had a mixing bowl of ingredients, stirring them under Sigyn’s supervision.  The three children didn’t know their fathers were almost home from their mission and  it would be a nice surprise for them all, as they had been discussing what they thought the team were doing.  It ranged from the sublime to the ridiculous, and she reassured them at every step she was sure the team were fine, so when the two fathers arrived with Amelia, there were excited squeals and the cake mixes were abandoned.  Georgie decided to go home with her parents but Sigyn promised to save them a cake, and Loki soon had the boys back at the table, kissing Sigyn softly before telling her the mission had been a success.  They all helped get the cakes into the tins and Loki took the boys to the fireplace while Sigyn put them in the oven.

‘Did Mamma tell you about the Jòl log?’  He asked as they approached the fireplace.

‘She told us how you almost blew up the palace.’  Vali laughed.

‘I thought she might.  Did it teach you anything?’

‘That you don’t like working in stables.’  Narvi grinned.

‘That I did not.’  He confirmed, reaching the log pile where the log wrapped in a swathe of pine lay.  ‘But it is now time for us to burn our own log.  Would you like to say the Jòl blessing with me?’

‘Please.’  Narvi asked, while Vali more excitedly yelled; ‘Yes!’

‘Very well.  Repeat after me.’  Loki went down to his knees, and the boys mimicked him on either side.  ‘May the solstice and turning of the wheel,’ the boys repeated as he paused, ‘bring you love, peace, and good fortune in the coming year.’  Another pause.  ‘Welcome the returning sun with joy.’  And with his final words he threw the log on the top of the fire.  The pine needles crackled and popped as they shrivelled in the flames, the wood beginning to char, as Loki wrapped an arm around either boy, pulling them into his sides.  ‘To the year ahead, my princes.’  He kissed first Narvi’s hair, then Vali’s, before turning back to the flames, and frowning, as red smoke began billowing from the log.  ‘Boys, we’re going to go on an adventure.’  He got to his feet and pulled them with him, pushing them towards the door.  ‘Sig!  Out!’  He yelled over his shoulder, the room beginning to fill with smoke.

‘Out?’  She turned from the oven to see the state of the room, her eyes going wide in horror as her jaw fell open.  ‘What the hell?’  She saw Loki pushing the boys out of the door, but instead of following them she used her powers to extinguish the flames in the fireplace.  To her disappointment the smoke continued to spill forth, the colour changing from red to a golden yellow.

‘It’s not a fire, Lo!’  She yelled, and he came to the doorway again, leaving the boys by the far wall in the hallway.

‘It’s not?’  He watched in alarm as approached the fireplace instead of leaving.

She pushed open a window with her power and curved her hands, calling a breeze that encouraged the smoke outside, but more continued.  Her eyes began to water and Loki realised she wasn’t leaving willingly.  He rushed in and grabbed her around the waist, just as the sprinklers kicked in, soaking them both as he hauled her off her feet and out the door, slamming it behind them as the boys looked at them wide eyed.

‘Was that you?’  Sigyn asked, as she ran her hand through her damp hair, looking up at Loki.

‘What makes you think it was me?’  He frowned.

‘It was that damned Jòl log!’

‘I leant my lesson a long time ago.’  He shook his head.  ‘And why would I do such a thing in such a confined space?  The great hall on Asgard had plenty of ventilation compared to our apartment, and now everything is wet.  Us included.’

‘Then what was…’  She was interrupted by the arrival of several agents with fire extinguishers. ‘There’s no fire, it was smoke.’  She said, as one pushed into the room, allowing yellow smoke into the corridor, and she huffed out a breath, going to the boys, who looked more than a little wide eyed.  ‘Nothing like a little excitement to end the day.’  She knelt between them, holding her arms out for them and they quickly rushed into her arms.

‘We’re going to have to ask you to evacuate the area for now, ma’am.’  The agent explained and she sighed.

‘We will, thank you.’  Loki said.  ‘Let’s go to the common area.’

Sigyn held her boys for a moment longer before getting to her feet.  ‘It sounds like a very good idea.’  She smiled at Loki as he offered both hands, one to her and one to Vali, knowing Narvi got much more from the comfort only his mamma could bring.  They hadn’t got far when Thor came barrelling around the corner, took one look at Loki and Sigyn, slightly wet, and burst out laughing.

‘Don’t you two look quite the sight!’

‘It was you!’  Sigyn yelled, jumping forward, but Loki’s hand held her back.  ‘You did it, didn’t you?’

‘A long overdue revenge.’  Thor grinned.  ‘Tell me, brother, was it as fun to be on the receiving end of the jest?’

Loki and Sigyn shared a look and he released her hand.  ‘He’s all yours, Sunbeam.’

 

Thor regretted his actions, not only because Sigyn tore him a new one, but because he hadn’t meant to upset his nephews; and they were, very; for their apartment to be soaked and her cakes ruined.  He offered to help them clean up but they said it would be better if he could take the boys overnight, and Loki and Sigyn repaired the damage to their apartment well into the early hours.  Once everything was done Loki was able to examine the log briefly, and found a small, almost indiscernible nozzle poking out, and he realised this was tech, not magic, and only one person would have helped Thor pull this off.  Tomorrow he would not hold back on the alcohol, Stark would get to try their strongest mead, all as a thank you for their little smoke bomb.


	104. 12 Days of Loki - 19th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! MISTLETOE DAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really quite a short one, so I'm sorry about that. I was going to throw in some smut, but it takes me so long to write it, because I'm so particular, that I was running out of time! If I can, I'll go back and write it another time!

19th December

 

‘Sunbeam?’

Sigyn rolled over, her brain trying to wake up as the rest of her body tried to make her stay asleep.  She hadn’t had enough, not half as much as she wanted, certainly nowhere near what she needed, and her head hurt just to think about waking so soon.

‘Sunbeam!’  Loki tried again, and she finally opened one eye as she rolled onto her back again.

‘What?’  She grumbled.

‘Look what day it is.’

She tried to focus on him laid beside her, and followed his outstretched arm to where it pointed above her, and a small smile spread across her face.  ‘Mistletoe day.’  She said softly, looking at the leaves and berries above her.

‘Indeed.  Happy mistletoe day, Petal.’  And he lowered his head, catching her lips in a slow, sensual kiss.

‘Mmm.’  She murmured into the kiss as he curved his hand, the mistletoe attaching itself to the ceiling above the bed.  ‘I never get sick of this holiday.’  She sighed as he kissed his way down her throat.

‘Same.’  He said, his teeth grazing on her skin.  ‘And it seems your entire body is under the mistletoe.’

‘I don’t think that’s what Frigga had in mind about honouring her.’

He raised his head and gave her a sideways smile.  ‘She wouldn’t exactly be surprised.’

‘I guess not.’

 

They had missed four calls from Thor by the time they were finished, showered, and dressed, but he knew better than to go knocking on their door, or letting the boys home without checking first.  He knew they would emerge when they were ready, he had learnt that the hard way a long time ago.  When he finally got the go ahead to bring the boys back, the couple were eating breakfast, both with unfaltering smirks on their face.

‘Go get ready for skating, princelings.’  Loki instructed once they had hugged their parents, both having looked around for any signs of the damage from last night, and finding none.

‘Dress warmly!’  Sigyn called, knowing given their own way they would come through in something inappropriate as they barely felt the cold.

‘I wanted to apologise for last night.’  Thor said as he came to the table, Sigyn offering him a coffee as he spoke.  ‘Thank you.’

‘Your apology is accepted, however you are not forgiven.’  Loki informed him, having discussed this with Sigyn as they cleared up the mess.

‘Surely an accepted apology is forgiveness?’  He said hopefully, looking to Sigyn for support.

‘Not this time.’  She got up with her plate in her hand, rested her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek.  ‘Happy mistletoe day, brother.’

He glanced up to see a sprig on the ceiling above the table.  ‘Ah, another excuse for the two of you to be nauseatingly romantic.’

‘We don’t need excuses.’  Loki caught her around the waist as she passed him, banished her plate to the dishwasher, and dipped her, kissing her thoroughly.  He smiled smugly at her slightly glazed expression as he set her back on both feet, and she rested her hand on the countertop to steady herself.  ‘And we aren’t about to stop just because you do not find it appealing.’  He shoved the back of Thor’s head affectionately as he passed.

‘Nor would I expect you to, however the rest of the team may not appreciate your constant oral fixatedness.’

‘It shall not be forced upon them.  And mistletoe is not our exclusive property alone.’  Loki reminded him.

‘If Mother could see the pair of you…’

‘She would not be disappointed, thank you.’  Sigyn poured herself another coffee.  ‘All she ever wanted was for the two of you to be happy.  I am sure she would be pleased with how things worked out.’

‘I cannot argue with that.’  Thor sighed.  ‘What time are we leaving?’

‘One.’  She reminded him.  ‘Tony arranged transport.’

‘I am much looking forward to it.’  He got to his feet and joined them in the kitchen.  ‘Do you think the boys will take to it?’

Sigyn smiled.  ‘Given their natural affinity for all things icy, I can’t see it being a problem.’

 

It was a problem.

The boys were first out on the ice, dragging Sigyn with them, but it was soon apparent that they weren’t quite ready for just how slippery the rink was, just how little traction the skates gave them, and in moments Sigyn was sitting on the ice with a boy on either side of her, the two having slid down and dragged her with them.

‘Is that how it’s done on Asgard?’  Tony smirked as he skated past, Sigyn narrowing her eyes at him.

’Darce?’  She looked back at where the rest of the team were booting up.

‘S’up, Fidelity?’  Darcy called, looking up as she finished lacing her skate.

‘Could you grab the boys a couple of those skating penguins?’  She nodded towards the training aids that kids could push around for balance, as she helped each boy to their feet.

‘Mamma, are you going to skate after Tony?  Because you look like you’re going to skate after Tony.’  Narvi asked as he held his arm out for balance.

‘Yes, baby, I’m going to skate after Tony.’  She smiled at how observant he was.  ‘And then I’ll come straight back, I promise.’

‘Go get him, Mamma.’  Vali grinned.

‘I love you, boys.’  She kissed each of them on the forehead, knowing Darcy was on her way, and skated after Stark.  ‘Hey!’

‘You want something, Red?’  He turned and skated backwards easily.

‘I want to talk to you about the little prank you and Thor pulled last night.’

‘How do you know it was me?’  He asked, but couldn’t keep from smiling as he held his hands out for her to take.

She took his hands as she reached him.  ‘I can’t see anyone else helping him make a colour coordinated smoke bomb.’

‘Was it funny?  Did it freak you out?  Show me the face you made!’

She continued to give him the same unimpressed look.  ‘It wasn’t funny, Tony.’

‘Come on, it was a bit.’  He chuckled.  ‘Thor told me about the time Loki smoked out the banquet on Asgard, and he wanted the shoe to be on the other foot for a change.  Can’t blame the man for wanting that.’

‘I can, and will, blame both of you.’  She argued as he turned and raised his arm, meaning they were now skating forwards arm in arm.

‘Where’s your sense of humour?’

‘I lost it when I had to stay up most of the night repairing the damage the damned sprinklers did to our apartment!’

He pulled a face.  ‘It wasn’t meant to set off the sprinklers.’

‘You know what else I bet it wasn’t meant to do?  Scare the shit out of my boys!’

He skidded them to a halt so suddenly Sigyn almost overshot, and it was only Tony’s grip on her that kept her upright.  ‘Yeah, it wasn’t meant to do that.  I’m sorry it did.’

‘You don’t get to be sorry!’  She pulled one hand out of his and poked him in the chest.  ‘I want revenge on the pair of you!’

‘No more revenge, that’s how we got here.’  He said sincerely.  ‘What got ruined?  I’ll replace everything, and it won’t happen again.’

‘Stop being so reasonable!’  She had been completely ready to rip into him, prepared for him to be defensive, not apologetic.

‘Sister!’  She turned to see Thor helping Vali along.  ‘Look up.’  He grinned at her.

Both she and Stark did as he suggested and she groaned.  They had stopped directly beneath the giant ball of mistletoe.  ‘Think your hubby will shank me if I take advantage?’  Stark gave her a raised eyebrow.  ‘Because, you know, it’s practically the law.’

‘I can’t promise anything.’  She shrugged.

‘I’ll check.  Rudolph!’  He yelled, finding Loki easily, as he was making a beeline towards them.  ‘I gotta do it, man, or it’s bad luck, or I get a ticket, or something.’

‘If you ruin mistletoe day, Stark, I will ensure you shall not be kissing anything for some time!’  Loki called, his face serious.

‘Worth it.’  Stark ducked his head and quickly pecked Sigyn on the lips.  ‘Gotta run, CB.’  He grinned and skated off as quickly as he could as Loki reached her.

‘Can I throw him from the top of the Rockefeller Centre?’  Loki growled as his arm wrapped around his wife protectively.

‘Too many witnesses.’  She glared after Tony.

‘Don’t worry, we shall give him a hangover and a day to remember tomorrow.’

She looked up at him curiously.  ‘What do you mean by that?’

‘You’ll see, Sunbeam.’  He smiled wickedly.  He had quite a plan for the following day.

 

Bucky had to put Tony to bed yet again that night, much to Amelia’s distress, but he didn’t mind.  Tony was easy and cooperative when he had had this much, allowing Bucky to remove his shoes while his mouth ran away with him.  Again.

‘You know, Tinny, I bet you think I don’t like you.’  Tony slurred.  ‘But I do.’

‘Do you, Tony?’  Bucky hid his smirk, as he had the last two times this happened, the same subject coming up time and again.

‘I pretend I don’t, because of what you did to Mom, but you couldn’t help that.  You were wain brashed.  Brain washed.’  He corrected himself.  ‘Why is it washed?  They don’t literally wash your brain.  Like with soap and water.  I mean, I know they wiped it.  So why not brain wiping?’

‘I don’t know.’  Bucky shook his head as he held the covers back.  ‘Just get yourself some sleep.’

‘You’re good, a good guy.  You know that?’

‘I try to be.’

‘You are.’  He slung his arm around Bucky’s shoulder and pulled him close, the smell of the Asgardian alcohol on his breath strong enough to make Bucky’s eyes water.  ‘You are perfect for my Angel.  And Georgie, you’re a better dad to her already than my dad ever was to me.  You knew him, was he an asshole then too?’

‘Asshole is a strong word.’  He carefully took Tony’s arm off him and made him lay down.  ‘He was a little…self obsessed.’

Tony gave a snort.  ‘Didn’t change much.  But you, you’re the kind of guy who sets the parenting bar high.  You’re good.  You’re a good guy, and a good dad, and a good husband.  I’m lucky to have you as family.’

‘Thanks, Tony.’  Bucky turned off the light, knowing it would help him concentrate on getting to sleep.  ‘Get some rest, we’ll see you tomorrow.’

‘Your arm is the coolest fucking thing I ever made.’  He muttered, rolling onto his side, staring at the glowing limb in the low lights.

‘It’s pretty cool, you’re right.’  Bucky started to back out of the room.  ‘FRIDAY, call us if he needs us.’

‘Will do, Bucky.’

‘Night, Tony.’  Bucky smiled, knowing he was already out cold.  Even if Tony could only say these things to him when inebriated, he still appreciated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Tony, you do have a heart!


	105. 12 Days of Loki - 20th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki launches what he thinks will be a funny prank and "team building exercise", but it doesn't quite go to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another story! I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!

20th December

 

Loki was up bright and early the next morning, leaving Sigyn to sleep in.  He figured she needed it, and honestly he quite liked sitting on the floor among the couch cushions with the boys, eating cereal and watching cartoons.  They loved their advent gift for the day, a small wicker goat each, and he told them how on Asgard they celebrated the tradition also believed by many Scandinavians; that the Jòl goat was an invisible spirit who roamed the land, ensuring the traditions and preparations were going ahead as planned, and had led to what would now be known as carol singing; people travelling from door to door and performing, not just songs but also plays and pranks, something Loki particularly approved of.

At nine he awoke his wife with a coffee made just how she liked it, then showered, dressed, and made the boys get ready for their day.  He then made Sigyn breakfast while she showered, and she ate while the boys returned the living area to order.

At ten o’clock precisely Loki sent an email to the entire team, inviting them to hunt the special Jòl item he had hidden somewhere in the tower, and that they would know it when they found it.  The winner would receive a golden statuette from Asgard as a prize.

‘Are you still spending the rest of the day with the Avengers ladies?’  Loki asked, as she finished her food.

‘That’s the plan, unless you want me to stay home?’  She wiped her hands on her napkin as she spoke.

‘Not at all, dear heart, the boys and I have plans.’

‘Okay, don’t let them forget their homework.  If you need me we’ll be in the lounge wrapping gifts for the children’s hospital.’

‘Call the lounge by its full name, darling girl.’  He smiled at her, knowing what a mouthful it was.

‘Fine, we’ll be in the Girls Only, No Stinky Men Allowed, On Pain Of Death lounge.  Happy?’

‘Exquisitely.’  He came over and kissed her.  ‘Do not let the girls forget there is the Jòl treasure hunt they are welcome to participate in.’

‘I won’t.’  She got to her feet and he took her plate for her.  ‘Just going to clean my teeth and I’ll head up.  These gifts won’t wrap themselves.’

‘They will if you use sorcery, Sunbeam.’

‘That’s no fun.’  She wrinkled her nose, heading back towards their room.

 

Two hours later and the girls were in the thick of gift wrapping, colour coordinating each one so the nurses would be able to tell which gift closest matched which child.

‘So, you don’t know anything about the treasure hunt?’  Darcy asked, again.

‘Not a thing.’  Sigyn stuck tape to the paper she was holding.

‘Not tempted to join in?’

‘I don’t need another stupid gold statuette.’  She shook her head.  ‘And knowing my luck it would be another snake.’

‘We all know how much you hate those.’  Darcy laughed.  ‘You’re as bad with those as Amelia is with crowds.’  Everyone laughed, except Amelia, who didn’t seem to have heard, and Wanda frowned at her.

‘Are you okay, Amelia?’

‘Sorry.’  She shook her head.  ‘Didn’t sleep well last night.  Did I miss something?’

‘Just Siggy’s ophidiophobia again.’  Darcy quipped.

‘It’s not that bad.’  Sigyn argued, kicking Darcy lightly with the toe of her boot.

‘Who hides behind a cushion during _Indiana Jones_?’

‘Shh.’  Nat interrupted, glancing at the door.  ‘Did you hear that?’

‘Hear what?’  Amelia asked, the two of them working together.

‘Like a scratching from outside.’

‘I’ll check.’  Wanda said, as she was nearest the door having been making drinks at the coffee machines Darcy had convinced Fury were an essential piece of equipment SHIELD should be paying for.  Wanda opened it, then slammed it again and turned around.  ‘You won’t believe it.’

‘Won’t believe what?’

‘It’s a goat.’

‘A goat?’  They all chorused, before looking at Sigyn.

‘Why are you all…’  She sighed.  ‘Oh no.’  She groaned, dropping her head back and rolling her eyes.

‘Why a goat?’  Darcy glared at her.  ‘Is that why the horned helmet?  Is his animal a goat?’

‘Because he’s an asshole, to all three questions.’  Sigyn pushed to her feet.  ‘Excuse me, Wanda.’  She pulled the door open in time to see the hind legs of the goat disappear around the corner.  She huffed out a breath.  ‘Mischief, you dick.’  She muttered, pulling out her phone and sending him a message.

S~ Why is there a goat loose in the tower?

She wasn’t expecting an answer immediately, although she could hope, and as she began to turn back to the room, Fury came running around the corner.

‘Did you see it?’

‘It went that way.’  She pointed, knowing there was nowhere else it could have gone anyway, other than into the lounge with them.

‘Any idea why there’s a goat running around the compound?’  He gave her a stern look as he passed.

‘I can honestly say I know nothing about it, other than having just seen it.’  She promised, knowing all she had was suspicions and no proof.

‘Care to help?’  He said in a way that implied it wasn’t an actual invitation so much as an order.

‘Sure.’  She looked back into the lounge.  ‘Who’s up for some goat corralling?’

‘If we have to.’  Nat pulled a face as she got to her feet.  ‘But, Milly, I want you to stay here.’

‘I won’t argue with that.’  Amelia smiled gratefully.  ‘But I’ll keep wrapping.’  She offered.

 

Loki glanced down at his phone as it chimed for the second time, smirking as he read Sigyn’s message.  He couldn’t reply, he and the boys were busy painting a huge canvas for her Christmas gift, and his hands were filthy, but he did chuckle.

S~ I know it was you!  Fury is, well, Furious!

Two more minutes and it went off again.

S~ Mischief!

S~ Don’t ignore me!!!

‘What does Mamma want?’  Narvi asked, swiping his brush in a high arc.

‘She does not seem to be having fun.’  He turned his hands to clear them of the paint and picked up his phone.

L~ What goat, Petal?

He could see her typing a reply as Vali asked; ‘I thought she liked her wrapping day with the ladies?’

‘She does, however it has been interrupted.’  Both boys stopped what they were doing to give him identical suspicious expressions.  ‘What?’

‘You did something mischiefy.’  Narvi stated.

‘Perhaps a little.’  Loki shrugged.

‘Is it the treasure hunt?’  Vali probed.

‘It is the treasure hunt.’  He confirmed.

‘Dadda is being deliberately vague.’  Narvi gave his brother a knowing look.

‘Isn’t he.’

Loki laughed.  ‘Oh, my boys, you are quite hilarious.  If I tell you what I have done, you must promise not to get too excited.’

‘We promise.’  Vali crossed his heart, as Narvi nodded.

‘Very well.  You know today you received the Jòl goat?  I may have released one into the building.’

‘A live one?’  Vali’s eyes went wide as Narvi gasped.

‘Mamma will kill you!’

‘It will be fine.’  He assured them both.  ‘It’s just a little fun.’

The boys looked at one another doubtfully as their father’s phone chimed again.

S~ You’re not fucking funny!  I’ve spent the last ten minutes chasing the damn thing around the admin offices!

‘On second thoughts,’ he murmured, ‘perhaps she will be out for my blood.’

 

‘Where’s the statuette?’  Sigyn demanded as she strode into their apartment.  Her previously tidy braid had loose strands floating around her head in a halo of curls, her sleeves were rolled up, and her cheeks were flushed.

Loki had barely had time to hide the canvas away in his vault again, sending the boys quickly to wash away any evidence.  ‘The statuette?’  He turned his hands, a golden goat about the same size of a football appearing.  ‘Who is the lucky winner?’

She didn’t answer just glared at him and raised her hand, palm open, for the statuette.  He knew he wouldn’t like whatever was coming next, so merely raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Why do you want the statuette, love?’

‘So I can bludgeon you to death with it!’  She darted forward, but he was ready, running behind the couch, he thought to safety, but she had preempted it and leapt up onto it, hitting him in the chest with her shoulder and taking them both to the ground, but she managed to stay on top of him.

Loki couldn’t help it, he started laughing, which didn’t help his cause, and Sigyn righted herself, straddling his waist as he held the statuette out of her reach.

‘Oh, Petal, you are incensed!’

‘Shut up and give me the statue!’  She leant on his chest with one hand as she reached for it, and Loki couldn’t help but get an idea from the view her low-cut top gave him.  He brought the statuette to just out of her reach, and when her fingertips brushed it he banished it to his vault, grabbing her around the waist and sitting up, immediately nipping at the soft flesh she had on display.

‘I’m mad at you!’  She shoved at his shoulders, her voice showing her complete ire at his handiwork, but he didn’t cease, rather he spoke into her skin between licks, kisses, and bites.

‘You shan’t be for long.’

‘I will!’  She grabbed his hair and pulled it until he was forced to give somewhat, although it didn’t have the desired effect so much as to turn him on further.  ‘You let a live goat loose in the compound building!  Do you have any idea what it did?’

‘Gave everyone a little fun for the day?’

She ground her teeth and he couldn’t be sure she wasn’t counting to ten.  ‘It got into the computer lab.  Amelia and Tony will be spending the next few hours rewiring a few things that it tried to eat.  Then it headed for the lounge, where it chewed up some of the toys we had waiting to be wrapped, scaring the shit out of Amelia, not to mention the mess it left in the corridor!’

‘I’m sorry it got into the lab and your wrapping.’  He said sincerely, his lips the only thing moving so he didn’t irritate her further, even his hands hand stilled on her back.  ‘I shall make it up to you, I promise.’  And he glanced down at her breasts before giving her dark eyes.

‘You will, but not in the way you’re thinking.’  She released his hair so quickly it threw his head back and she got off him.  ‘Don’t wait up.’  And she headed back towards the door, calling her leather jacket to her as she went.

‘Sunbeam, don’t walk out.’  He called after her, as he got to his feet.

‘I’m going out with the girls, we’re going to get some snacks and go keep Amelia company.  You need to come up with a better apology.’  And she slammed the door behind her.

Loki flinched.  He thought it would have been a bit of fun.  He hadn’t meant for the Avengers ladies to have bore the brunt of the game, and his first priority, besides the boys, had to be repairing the damage he had unwittingly caused.  He took the boys to Thor then went to the lab and offered to help Amelia and Tony with any repairs.  Luckily it was just a few cables that could be replaced, but it could have been a whole lot worse.  Tony looked a little worse for wear, having been drinking the strong Asgardian reserve the night before, and was so snappy that eventually Amelia clipped him on the back of the head and told Loki it was fine, she would deal with Mr Cranky Pants and the cable replacement, just to head back to his boys and enjoy the rest of the day.  Loki knew that wouldn’t be possible, not with Sigyn this angry at him, but he wouldn’t let the boys know.  He returned them home and set them about their homework before sending Sigyn a message.

L~ Am I forgiven?

S~ …

Her reply of simple ellipses did not fill him with confidence, so he decided to try a more lighthearted approach.

L~ Admit it, it was a little funny.

Then added a green heart.

Her reply was the middle finger emoji.

L~ Aw, darling girl, don’t be like that.

She didn’t reply, and he distracted himself helping the boys, but when they went to wash up for dinner he tried again.

L~ Kitten?

S~ Screw you, Chaos.

Loki sighed.  This was getting him nowhere.  He had to make a bigger plan.

 

Amelia hadn’t taken long with Stark repairing the damage, so when the girls returned with piles of pizza boxes she was able to leave with them, returning to the lounge to see what damage control they could do.  It wasn’t as bad as they had imagined, mostly things had been knocked over rather than destroyed, and it didn’t take long to organise the chaos while they ate, Sigyn apologising profusely throughout for the disruption her husband had caused.

‘He’s the God of Mischief for a reason.’  Wanda said dismissively, as they all were able to finally take a seat.  ‘You cannot really blame him for what he is known for.’

‘Watch me.’  Sigyn growled, sitting as she was in the large armchair, crosslegged and still tense.  ‘Why would he think this was a good idea, let alone set this as an example for the boys?’

‘Considering some of the pranks he’s pulled, this was a small one.’  Natasha reminded her.

‘But still, livestock loose in a building is not big or clever!’

‘How long are you going to punish him for this time?’  Darcy asked.

‘I don’t know.’  She groaned, putting her glass on the side table.  ‘It’s the season of goodwill to all men.  As much as I love him, goodwill is the last thing I want to bring him.’

‘It won’t last long.’  Darcy smirked.  ‘Never does, because you two are meant to be, and I think little incidents like this balance you out.’

‘What do you mean?’  Sigyn frowned at her.

‘I mean, whenever he does something this stupid, you get mad, and he hates you mad at him, so he doesn’t do it for a while.  Without you he’d be wall to wall unbearable.’

‘I guess.’  She sighed.  ‘And I should know there’s no middle ground.  I know he loves his tricks, and he hasn’t really done anything harmful, not like he used to, but I wasn’t expecting to spend the day chasing a damn goat!’

‘There wasn’t really any major damage.’  Amelia interjected.  ‘It was all replaceable, but maybe you should hint to him next year a game of catch the goat in the training area would be vastly preferable, to one making Nick change seven shades of pissed.’

‘Someone else can tell him.  I don’t want him to think I approve of goat wrangling.’  There was a knock on the door and they all looked at Sigyn, who rolled her eyes.  ‘I’ll go, shall I?’

‘It’ll be for you anyway.’  Darcy smirked.

‘Maybe.’  She got up and went to it, finding Loki standing there, as she had expected, looking apologetic.  ‘What?’

‘Care to join me?’  He said simply, holding a hand out to her.

‘For what?’

‘You’ll see.’

She looked back into the room, Darcy nodding frantically, Nat making shooing motions, and everyone else smiling at her.  ‘Fine.’  She turned back to him.  ‘But don’t think this means you’re forgiven.’

‘Spoink her brains out, Mischief!’  Darcy yelled, and even Sigyn couldn’t contain a laugh.

‘That wasn’t part of my apology, but I shall let my lady lead.’  He looked at her hopefully.  ‘Sunbeam?’

‘Fine.’  She sighed.  ‘Are we definitely done here?’  She looked back at the girls.

‘Get gone, Siggy.’  Darcy waved her away.  ‘He’s got a lot of making up to do.’

‘You’re not wrong.’  Sigyn turned back to him.  ‘Fine, let’s see what you’ve got.’  And she placed her hand in his.

As she suspected, they were suddenly no longer at the compound, and the cold hit her like a solid thing, taking her breath away, until her body was coated with layers of warm clothes, gloves and hat included.  They were in what looked like an ice cave, small and narrow, and she glanced around, realising it was lit from somewhere.

‘Where are we, Lo?’  She looked at him before her, equally dressed and still holding her hand.

‘Jukkasjärvi, Sweden.’  He pulled on her hand, leading her through the cavern.

‘Why?  It’s cold enough in New York.’

‘But New York does not have this.’  He led her through an opening into a large room, not a cavern as she had expected.  People milled about, and it took her a second to realise this was a lobby, with reception desk, furniture, and decorations, all made of ice.

‘Holy shit.’  She murmured and Loki chuckled.

‘We are at the ice hotel in Sweden, kitten.  We shall return home in a few hours, but for now we have a room reserved for us, should you desire to rest, and the Northern Lights await.’

‘Northern Lights?’  She asked quietly, having never seen the phenomenon but had always been fascinated by it.

‘A beauty that barely compares to yours, but is still so.’  He smiled as he led her to the reception desk.  They were soon checked in and shown to their room, a beautifully carved circular cavern with large bed in the centre, adorned with copious blankets and even what she suspected was furs.  The walls were carved with nordic scenes straight into the ice.

‘Holy shit.’  She murmured again, unable to think of anything else.

‘Would you like to start with something to warm you, beloved, or out to see the lights?  The choice is entirely yours.’

She released his hand and walked further into the room, admiring every single inch of it.  ‘You’ve outdone yourself, Mischief.’

‘Does that mean I’m forgiven?’  He asked hopefully.

‘You’re getting there.’  She sat on the foot of the bed, finding it surprisingly comfortable, and looked at him.  ‘You can’t just whisk me away every time you piss me off, you know?  You’d do better not pissing me off as much in the first place.’

‘I never intend to upset you.’

‘But you still do.’  She swung her legs slightly.  ‘Maybe that should be your new years resolution.  WWSD.  What Would Sig Do.’

‘Perhaps I should consult you on pranks in future.  Conspire with me.  It can only lead to bigger and better things.’  He stood before her.

‘And might get you in less trouble.’  She leant back on her hands so she could see him easier.  ‘I love you, Lo, more than I can say, but sometimes you piss me the fuck off.’

‘Again, not my intention.  I shall, in future, endeavour to…’

‘Don’t endeavour to anything.’  She interrupted him.  ‘Just, don’t.  I don’t want you to change, Lo, but I like what you suggested.  I’ll help you prank, even if it means I can veto or change any ideas that might be a bit too…disruptive.’

‘Like a goat in the compound?’

‘If you had just let it run around the grounds, or a hangar, we could have had the team assembled for a proper goat chase, instead of me and the girls chasing it through hallways and offices.’

‘That would have worked.  This is why we should work together.  You took my idea and improved upon it.’  He offered her both hands.  ‘Let’s go get something to drink and look at the lights.’

‘Alright.’  She took his hands in hers and let him draw her to her feet, and she went up on tiptoes, kissing him softly.  ‘You’re a tricksy bastard, but you’re my tricksy bastard.’

‘And you are still far too good for me.’  He smiled, holding her close, glad they were on good terms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Mischief, you pest!
> 
> If anyone is interested, I started a tumblr side blog of text posts from my series, and some that haven't (yet) featured, and all the texts from this chapter are included! search for avengersredemptiontexts!


	106. 12 Days of Loki - 21st December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Jòl itself has come, and it's a time for remembering...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the final day, we still have a few more days to come, and they are some of my favourites! But today it is their own Jòl celebration, a time for the family to come together. There's also a small cameo, and if you haven't read Born To Be King then you won't realise that they have met!

21st December

 

The boys were at school when the couple returned to the compound, and they had been confused by their advent prize today, that of a small white candle each, as they knew they weren’t allowed to play with naked flames.  It was their last day at school for the holidays, and it was more a formality than anything, knowing they had a day ahead of fun and games.

As neither of the parents had plans, or any paperwork, or meetings, the day became somewhat indulgent, spending most of it in bed, emerging only for food when required, but they were decent again when the boys got home, both with permanent smiles on their faces.  Loki called up tonights banquet and reminded the team that their door was open, that tonight was Jòl itself.  Everyone had already penciled it into their calendars, and the spread was the most luxurious yet, with so many different foods and drinks it was almost laughable.  Tony was the first to arrive, his head finally clear but determined to prove he was still standing.

‘Wow.’  Was all he said when he walked in.  The lights were dimmed and candles burned in holders around the surfaces, out of reach of little people who might be tempted to blow them out, but creating a flickering atmosphere that, with the glimmering light of the tree, gave a welcoming warmth.  ‘You guys have gone all out tonight.’

‘It’s Jòl.’  Sigyn smiled as she came towards him, wearing a fit and flare dress in deep green velvet with matching heels, her hair styled with the top away from her face in small braids, curls cascading down her back in her favourite Asgardian do.  Around her neck hung the pendant Loki had given her all those years ago.  ‘It’s a special night for us.’

‘You made a good start.’  He glanced around.  ‘Is that menace you call a husband around, because I swear he’s fucking with me when it comes to the alcohol.’

‘Maybe a little, but it’s mostly harmless fun.’  She shrugged.  ‘Did you throw up on anything expensive yet?’

‘Not yet, but still a few more nights to go, right?’  He embraced her.  ‘If he’s going to kill me through alcohol poisoning, may as well make it worth my while.’  He kissed her cheek as they parted.  ‘You’ve done an amazing job this last week or so with the food and hospitality, in case no one else has said it.  You guys know how to put on a good shindig.’

‘Thanks.’  She chuckled.  ‘How’s Happy’s nerves holding up?’  She asked, as they headed towards the kitchen.

‘Well, his hair did go back to normal, much to his relief, much to my disappointment, and he keeps asking for another assignment.’

‘You going to let him have that?’  She passed him a tankard.

‘God, no.  First off, I trust him the most to keep Georgie safe, and your boys are like cousins to her, which makes them nephews to me, or something.  Second, their pranks are harmless and hilarious.  Happy needs to remember to lighten up, and maybe one day he will.’

‘He just wants to do his job properly.  Hard to do that when some days he turns around and the kids are covered in illusion so they look like wild animals.’

‘That was a good one.’  He laughed as he looked among the choices of drink.

‘Here.’  She took the tankard from him and filled it from a particular barrel.  ‘Trust me, you’ll like it and it shouldn’t wipe you out.’

‘You’re a lifesaver, Cherry.’

‘Just don’t tell Loki I was nice to you.’  She grinned.

‘Yeah, he does get crazy jealous.  But it’s kinda fun.’

‘You won’t think it’s fun if he gets…stabby.’  She quipped, turning as she heard a quiet knock on the open door.  ‘Wow, look who graced us with his presence.’  She said quietly, and it made Tony turn.

‘Whoa.  We’re blessed, right?  Blessed, that’s the right word?  Cause I’m leaning more toward cursed.’

‘Funny.’  She nudged him with her elbow before leaving the kitchen.  ‘Hi, Stephen.’

Strange looked around their apartment.  He had been to the compound before but never the living quarters, and this was more homey than he had been expecting.

‘Am I early?’  He noted no one else seemed to be here other than Sigyn and Stark, who was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.  ‘And overdressed?’  He looked down at his tux.

‘Not at all.’  Sigyn smiled as she offered him her hand.  ‘Welcome to our home.  Can I get you a drink?’

‘Please.’  He nodded, both of their heads turning at the sound of laughter coming from the bedrooms, quickly followed by Narvi and Vali barrelling through with Loki not far behind them, dressed in Asgardian designed tunics and pants, the boys in grey with green trim, Loki in his normal black and green.

‘Ah, the Sorcerer Supreme.’  Loki gave him an unimpressed look.

‘God of Mischief.’  Strange bowed his head to him in greeting.

‘I did not think you would accept our invitation.’

‘Your wife asked so nicely, how could I not?’  He smiled, but there was no ignoring the tension between them.

‘She does have quite a convincing way.’

‘Come this way, Stephen, I’ll get you that drink.’  Sigyn interrupted what could only become a snarkier conversation, giving Loki a smile before nodding towards the door where more guests had arrived.

Loki had been hoping to commandeer Sigyn for a kiss, even just a brief one, after their day together he felt as though he were missing her, even in the time it took him to help the boys with the few buckles on their princely garb.  He would claim one as soon as he was done greeting their next wave of guests.

Almost everyone came and the place was soon heaving, everyone talking in little groups while eating and drinking, and Loki was finally able to track down his wife, taking the glass from her hand and putting it on the mantlepiece before she even had the chance to respond.

‘I’ve missed you, sweet.’  He pulled her flush against him and cupped her cheek with his palm.

‘You didn’t have enough of me earlier?’  She smirked, running her hands up his chest and around his neck.

‘No such thing as enough.’  He bowed his head and kissed her softly.  ‘The boys are beginning to tire, shall we do the blessing now?’

‘I think that would be best.’  She agreed, and he took her hand, leading her to where the boys were sitting quietly on the sofa with Georgie, watching videos on a Stark pad.

‘Boys, get your candles.’  Loki said quietly, as they reached them, before carrying on to the centre of the room.  ‘May I have your attention please?’  The room gradually silenced.  ‘Thank you.  And thank you all for coming this evening to help us celebrate Jòl.  It’s a time for friends, and family, but also a time to remember and pay tribute to those who cannot join us, who will never join us again.  We have all lost people, and yet our lives carry on, though their memory does not diminish.  Their effect on our lives does not wane.’  He beckoned the boys over with their candles.  ‘We light candles to remember those who already reside in the golden halls of Valhalla, to celebrate their life and all that we remember them for.’

Sigyn brought him a lit taper which he took from her, and she went to Thor, turning her hand and creating a candle and holding it out to him.  ‘For Frigga.’  She said softly, and he smiled gratefully at her, taking it before joining Loki and the boys.  Loki gave a small laugh at her selflessness and turned, holding his hand out to her, so she joined them too.

‘ _Night has fallen, day is flown.  Beautiful Frigga, bless our home.’_   Loki began, lighting each of the candles in turn.  _‘With joy and laughter, love and song.  Frigga keep our family strong.  Night has fallen, day is flown.  Mighty Hammer, ward our home.  From trolls and giants - Odin keep, our family safe so we can sleep._ ’

Sigyn wiped at her eyes, remembering not only Frigga, but her own mother from her first incarnation, who passed when she was very young, her father also gone, and once Loki snuffed out the taper, he pulled her to his side, kissing her hair softly.  Narvi wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his head against her.

‘Don’t cry, Mamma.’  He gave her a squeeze.

‘It’s okay, baby.’  She stroked his hair.  ‘Go with Dadda to put your candle up.’

Narvi nodded and followed Loki, Vali, and Thor to the mantle, the candles placed in their holders, but rushed straight back to her, not liking her upset.

‘That was really beautiful.’  Steve stepped forward.  ‘And I think I can speak for the whole team when I say thank you, for letting us be a part of this, for showing us what this season means for your people, and for being part of this extended family.’  He started to applaud and it was soon echoed by everyone present, except for Georgie, who sat with her hands over her ears, and Narvi and Sigyn, who had knelt down so that Narvi could hug her properly, wiping her tears away.

‘You’re all very welcome.’  Loki replied, once the applause died down.  ‘There are still a few days before your Midgardian big day for us all to share, but we’re glad you have enjoyed things so far.’

 

Just over two hours later, the last of their guests had left, apart from Thor, who was helping Sigyn clear up glasses while Loki put the boys to bed.  He came to her where she was loading glasses into the dishwasher and rested his hand on her shoulder.

‘Mother would have been very proud of you both.’

‘I hope so.’  She said quietly, still feeling emotional despite how long ago they made the blessing.

‘Do not doubt it, or yourself.  You are a remarkable woman and I give thanks for your return every day.’

‘Don’t get me started again.’  She gave him a watery smile.  ‘The blessing, it reminded me not only of Frigga, but of my own mother.  I don’t…I don’t really remember her, I don’t know if it’s because I was so young when I lost her, first time around, or whether it’s because I’m someone else, but I remember pain, and I remember loss, and missing her.  I only remember her being gone.’

‘That lessens the matter no more.  You still feel those things, it does not decrease its significance.  You are a strong woman, Sig, one of the best Asgard or Midgard ever produced.’

Sigyn opened her mouth to reply, her throat constricting again, but she heard something on the edge of hearing and held her finger to her lips, ensuring Thor’s silence.  She slipped out of her shoes to increase her stealth as she walked across the living area, Thor following her silently, now able to hear what she could.  They arrived at the door to the boys’ room, part open, lights low, and it was Loki’s voice they could hear, singing an Asgardian lullaby to the boys that Frigga used to sing by the fireplace in the evenings, and Sigyn covered her mouth with her hand as emotions again rushed to the surface.  Loki’s voice was beautiful, smooth and in tune, the boys listening intently.  Thor rested his hands on both her shoulders as he listened, fond memories making him smile wistfully.  That Loki remembered was touching.  As the song came to an end, he wished each boy goodnight and kissed them, and Thor tried to encourage Sigyn back into the living area, but she wouldn’t be moved.

Loki started as he realised they were both standing in the hallway, and had evidently been listening, but he stepped out without a word, closing the door softly before speaking in a low voice.  ‘Is there a reason the two of you are listening at the door?’

Sigyn didn’t speak, rather she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.  Thor, on the other hand, gave him a knowing smile.  ‘Sentiment.’  He said quietly, before retuning to the living area to continue the clean up.

Loki couldn’t help but smile himself.  He was happy to have been caught if the effect had his wife in his arms.


	107. 12 Days of Loki - 22nd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNOWBALL FIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another cameo!

22nd December

 

‘It’s Santa!’

‘No, it’s Odin!’  Vali argued, certain that the figure in the golden robes in his hand was their grandfather.

‘Mamma, tell Vali it’s Santa!’  Narvi shouted, and Sigyn sighed.

She, Loki, and Thor had stayed up late, drinking and talking about old Jòl memories and, if truth be told, she was a little delicate.  ‘Actually, you’re both right.’

‘Hah!’  Vali pointed at his brother, before turning a frown on their mother, where she was curled in the corner of the couch with her coffee.  ‘What?’

‘Dadda will tell you.’  She rubbed her eye, wishing she had had a few more hours sleep, and sympathising with Stark.

‘But, Mamma…’  Vali plonked down on the couch beside her, making her head rattle.

‘But…?’  She prompted him.

‘But I need to know now!’

She fixed him with a look, knowing he wasn’t being deliberately difficult, she was just being touchy.  She knew Loki had thought about how to explain this to the boys without ruining the magic of the season, the boys still believing, at least for now.  ‘Odin is Asgard’s Santa.  Or he was, a long time ago.  He would visit each of the nine realms on Sleipnir and ring in the solstice, the return of the sun.’

‘But he didn’t bring gifts?’  Narvi sidled up to her other side, so she put her coffee on the table and sat up, making room for them on either side of her.

‘Not in the same way Santa does.  We exchanged gifts at Jòl, but there was much less focus on it.  It was a time for families, for feasting and celebrating.  We would sit around the fire and tell stories.  We would visit friends, have them visit us.  It was very much more about togetherness than giving and receiving gifts, although you never visited someone empty handed.  It was always my favourite time of year.  Still is.’

‘Isn’t that when Dadda asked you to marry him?’  Narvi snuggled into her side and she pulled them both close.  ‘When you were here first?’

‘It was when we shared our first kiss.  When we first became a couple.’

‘Grandpa didn’t like it, did he?’  Vali chuckled.

‘He came around.’

‘It took him too long to do so.’  Loki’s voice came from the hallway as he joined them.

‘We got there in the end.’  She smiled at him, but it wasn’t her all out one, and that made Loki frown.

‘Are you well, Petal?’

‘I think I’m hanging.’  She admitted.

‘What’s hanging?’  Narvi asked with concern, as Loki came to sit on the armchair beside them.

‘Can you not heal the effects?’

‘Honestly don’t feel well enough to try.’

He smiled softly and reached over, pressing his palm to her forehead.  ‘Here.’

She closed her eyes and sighed as the warmth of healing flowed through her, banishing the effects of self inflicted alcohol poisoning quickly and easily.  ‘Thank you.’  She said as she fluttered her eyes open again, relived her head was no longer heavy, that she no longer felt like she needed to curl up somewhere dark for the rest of the day.

‘Can’t have you feeling awful when we have such plans today.’  He sat back.  ‘I heard you telling the boys the relevance of their gifts to Odin?’

‘I did, I hope I didn’t step on your toes?’

‘Not at all.’  He assured her.

‘But what’s hanging?’  Narvi interrupted, worrying it might be something serious.

‘You know when Tony can’t bear loud noises, feels sick, and is generally miserable?’  Sigyn asked.

‘Georgie calls him grumpy gramps when he’s like that.’  Vali said.

‘That’s hanging.  More commonly known as a hangover.  It’s what happens when you drink just a bit too much alcohol, and I don’t recommend it.’

‘Before we get too far into the complexities of the aftermath of a heavy night,’ Loki started, knowing that his boys would probe further, given the opportunity, ‘let us discuss today.’

‘What are we doing today?’  Vali left his mamma and climbed onto his dadda’s knee instead.

‘First, there will be breakfast at the little pancake place you like so much.’

‘Yes!’  Both boys yelled, and Sigyn was grateful her headache was gone.

‘Then, there will be a trip to see Santa, and,’ he spoke quickly before they could interrupt again, ‘if there is time, if the weather cooperates, we shall challenge the entire team to a snowball war.’

‘Can we have teams?’  Vali asked excitedly.

‘Of course.’

‘I want Clint!’

‘I’m staying with Mamma and Dadda.’  Narvi insisted.

‘I think Clint has gone home for the holidays.’  Sigyn told Vali, and he pulled a face.

‘Nat then.’

‘We shall have FRIDAY allocate teams so they are fair.’  Loki informed them.  ‘However the two of you can be team leaders.  But first, dressed, teeth cleaned, and washed, then breakfast.’

Both boys got up, but Vali wasn’t quite done.  ‘What if the weather is too bad to play?’

‘We could always use the hangar.  Your mamma is quite good at freezing that.’  He smirked at her.

She smiled back, reaching for her coffee.  ‘Not as good as you are at defrosting it.’

 

Breakfast was delicious, Santa was jolly, and the weather, while cold, offered enough fresh snow that the fight was on.  Takeout had been ordered for after, and would be eaten in the common area with a Christmas movie.

The snowball fight was to take place all across the grounds, meaning plenty of places to hide, plot, and surprise attack.  FRIDAY had divided the teams evenly, Loki was with Vali, and they also had Steve, Nat, Sam, and Tony.  Narvi was more than happy to be with his mamma, and they were joined by Bucky, Georgie, Darcy, Wanda and Vision.  But the debate was now on as to who got Thor.

‘You can have him.’  Sigyn offered, as she helped Narvi with his armband that shone with red light, showing which team he was on, and that would also count the number of times he was hit.  Everyone had one, but Vali’s team shone blue.

Loki narrowed his eyes at her, but it was Tony who spoke.  ‘Cherry, you’re already girl heavy, take some muscle.’

‘Excuse you!’  Darcy stood with her hands on her hips.  ‘We have two flyers, we’ll kick your muscly asses!’

‘No flying.’  Sigyn stated firmly.  ‘No “death from above”.’

‘They why do we get Thor?’  Loki asked suspiciously.

‘Because I have my own heavy hitter coming in to even things out.’

‘Angel doesn’t count.’  Tony smirked.

‘Heard that!’  Her voice came over the comms.  ‘I told you, I’m not playing.  I don’t get anything out of having chunks of snow thrown at me.’

‘Then who?’

‘Hey everyone.’  Peter called as he approached and Sigyn gave a smug smile to the other team.

‘No wall crawling!’  Tony waved a finger at him before he was even close, and it made him frown.

‘What?’

‘No flying, no wall crawling, no powers, gentle throws at the kids, no headshots…’

‘So many rules, kitten.’  Loki rolled his eyes.

‘You want to deal with one of the boys if they get hit by a super soldier launched snowball?’  She folded her arms.

‘Alright, that is a valid point.’  He admitted begrudgingly.

‘Fine.  Just, play nice, play fair, and the team to rack up the most hits in an hour wins?’

Everyone seemed to concur and split off into huddles to talk tactics.

‘Thanks for coming, Peter.’  Sigyn smiled at the man the boy she had first met six years ago had become.

‘No problem, it sounds like fun.’  He grinned.

‘Come on, what’s the plan?’  Darcy clapped her gloved hands together before rubbing them together, and they all looked at her.  ‘What?  We’re gonna kick their asses!  Right, kiddo?’  She looked down at Narvi.

‘Okay, Auntie Darcy.’

‘We do need a plan though.’  Bucky said.

‘You got one?’  Sigyn asked.

‘Always.’  He grinned.

Minutes later the countdown began and everyone scattered, Peter taking Narvi with him, Georgie going with her father.  Vali went with Steve at Loki’s insistence.  He had something of a plan of his own.

Loki stalked Sigyn for some time, never letting her see him, despite her obviously noticing someone was near, and when she ran around the building after pelting a snowball into Steve, he was waiting for her.  Running smack bang into his chest, she nearly fell back, but he caught her wrists, tugging her to him and holding her arms behind her back.

‘I seem to have got myself a hostage.’  He smirked down at her as she let out a slow breath.

‘That’s not part of the game, Mischief.’

‘All is fair in love and war, sweet.’  He purred as he pushed her back against the wall, pulling her arms over her head, but she gave him some resistance, pushing against his hands as hard as she could.  It wasn’t enough to get free, but it was enough to make things difficult for him for a moment.  ‘Feisty little thing.’

‘You wouldn’t change that.’

‘Not at all.’  He lowered his head, and just as his lips brushed hers, they were interrupted.

‘I can hear you guys, you know?’  Amelia came through the comms.  The teams couldn’t contact one another, but Amelia had access to everyone so she could tell them when time was up.  ‘Let her go, and play fair, Loki, or I’ll dock your team points for misconduct.’

‘You are an awful taskmaster, Angel.’  Loki rested his forehead against Sigyn’s.

‘Every kiss you give gets docked one snowball.’  She threatened.

‘Then I shall just take one, and make it count.’

‘I’m giving you sixty seconds, then I’m plugging back in, and if you’re not done I’m sending Thor.’  Amelia shook her head and pulled out her commlink, setting a timer on her phone.  They could have their minute, but she was still docking him a hit.

Loki knew how to get Sigyn’s pulse racing with the smallest of gestures, and the long, slow, drawn out kiss he gave her did just that, almost enough to make her forget what they were meant to be doing.  Almost.  As he thoroughly explored her she twitched her fingers, calling her power, and he finally broke their kiss, making her gasp.

‘Worth more than one snowball.’  He growled.

‘How about this many?’  She asked, depositing over a dozen on his head that she had summoned while he was distracted.

He let go of her wrists in the barrage she had created, and she ducked under his arm, running for the corner of the building.  ‘Cheating!’  He yelled, taking chase after her.

She couldn’t help but laugh as she slipped in the snow, pushing herself back up with her hand, but he was already behind her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down with him.

‘That was underhanded!’  He said into her ear, her back pressed to his chest as she laughed uncontrollably.

‘It was fair!’  She sputtered.  ‘You had me pinned down!  Literally!’

‘And I do again.’

‘Mamma!’  Narvi suddenly ploughed into Loki, to the rescue, with Peter not far behind him.

Loki released her as Narvi hit him, giving a dramatic yelp as Sigyn scrambled away.

‘Here.’  Peter held his hand to her and she took it, letting him help her to her feet, and she dusted herself off.

‘Thanks.’  She bent and grabbed some more snow, patting it in her hands.  ‘Come on, Narvi!’  She called.

‘Dadda won’t let go!’  He giggled as Loki tickled him.

‘I’ll trade.’  Loki stopped his assault on his eldest and rolled first to his knees then his feet, still holding Narvi.  ‘His freedom, for yours.’

‘No, Mamma, it’s a trap!’  Narvi yelped, before Loki placed his hand over his mouth.

‘We aren’t taking hostages.’  Sigyn reminded him.

‘Perhaps I changed the rules a little.’  He shrugged, backing away, but Narvi began to struggle.

‘Cheater!’  He tried to yell around Loki’s hand.

‘The winners of the game are those who adapt, princeling.’

‘And that’s time up!’  Amelia’s voice came over the comms, and Loki sighed.

‘So close.’  He complained, letting Narvi go.

‘You cheated, Dadda.’  He looked at him angrily, looking so much like Sigyn that Loki chuckled.

‘I am the God of Mischief.  Of course I did.’

‘How did he cheat, Narvi?’  Amelia asked.

‘He grabbed Mamma, and when I tried to rescue her he grabbed me instead!’

‘And he was bartering for a hostage.’  Sigyn added.

‘And I suppose you did not use sorcery to drop snowballs on me?’

‘I wondered who hit him that many times so fast.’  Amelia said.  ‘So, all those last ones on Loki don’t count.  And he cheated, again, so another one off his total.’  She tapped it into the computer that had been reading hits.  ‘Okay, I’ll set the totals tallying and meet you all in the common area, and leave your boots by the door.  I don’t want to walk through any puddles in my slippers.’

‘You’re such a mom.’  Tony’s voice came over the comms, now that they were all connected again.

‘No, really?’  She said sarcastically.  ‘Just head in the warm, I’ll make sure there are plenty of hot drinks ready.’

The general consensus was that was a great idea, and they got back just as their food was delivered.  It was soon laid out on the table for everyone to help themselves, and the movie set up.

‘When do we get the score, darlin’?’  Bucky asked his wife as he helped Georgie load her plate.

‘I can do it now?’  She looked around the team.  ‘In case the kids get sleepy?’

Everyone agreed and she took her phone out.  ‘Okay, once I take into account all the incidents of cheating,’ she looked pointedly at Loki and Sigyn, ‘there’s only one point in it.’

‘Does this help any?’  Loki asked, and they all turned to see him twirl his fingers, and it was a moment before they realised what he was doing.  A snowball appeared over Sigyn’s head, dropping onto her in a cold wave of power, and she yelped.

‘You asshole!’  She glared at him, her whole body tensed at the sudden influx of cold after warming up.

‘Mamma swore!’  Vali laughed.

‘Mamma is going to do a lot worse!’  She stalked around the table, planning on getting revenge on her laughing husband, but Amelia caught her arm.

‘Don’t worry, Sig, he did help with the score.’  She flicked her wrist and showed the team.  ‘One point off Loki’s team for cheating, just now.  Which means it’s a draw.’

‘You’re shitting me!’  Tony glared at Loki, realising that meant they had been about to win.

‘Okay, movie time!’  Steve said rapidly, before things could degrade any further.

Things settled down after that, but Tony gave Loki unhappy looks most of the evening.  They had been so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tomorrow cannot come soon enough, if you ask me! I am SO EXCITED for you to read tomorrow's story!!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!


	108. 12 Days of Loki - 23rd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Norse tradition, Loki gives the boys tags to collect wishes from the team to hang on the Odin tree, but a couple of them ask for what seems impossible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS IS IT THIS IS IT! 
> 
> This chapter took me by surprise! I can't wait for you to read it!

23rd December

 

‘Labels?’  Vali asked curiously, as Narvi checked there was nothing else in their sacks.

‘Sort of.’  Loki replied.

The boys looked again at the pile of brown card labels with festive ribbons, like old luggage tags, held together with tinsel.  ‘What are they for?’  Narvi asked.

‘They are for making wishes.’  Sigyn passed Loki his tea, and he kissed her cheek in gratitude.

‘That’s a lot of wishes.’  Vali flicked the edge.

‘There are more than enough.’  Loki took Sigyn’s hand and led her to the sofa.  ‘Today we are going to hunt down the team and have them each write a wish on a card, then tonight we will all get together and hang them on the tree.’

‘This is another thing you did on Asgard?’  Narvi brought his to his parents before getting up beside Sigyn.

‘Every year.’  Sigyn nodded.  ‘The wish is made to Odin, like a prayer for the next year.  It can be something big or small, something for yourself, or someone else.  There are no rules, just that they must be from the heart.’

‘What if what my heart really wants is a games console?’  Vali asked.

‘Then that’s what you wish for.’  Sigyn laughed.

‘I know what I’m going to wish for.’  Narvi leant on his mamma’s arm.

‘What’s that?’

‘I’m not telling.’  He smiled.  ‘But it’s better than a console.  And if Vali gets it he’ll let me play on it too, won’t you?’

‘Of course.  I have to have someone to beat.’

‘We will write our wishes last.’  Loki said.  ‘We’ll get the team’s first.’

‘Can you remember any wishes you made back on Asgard?’

Loki laughed.  ‘Well, it was a little different, as with Odin raising me he tried to actually fulfil our wishes quite literally.’

‘So your dadda would ask for something more outlandish each year, just to see what Odin would do.’

‘Except for one year, when I truly did wish for what I desired, and Odin had no say.’

‘What did you wish for?’  Narvi asked.

‘Love.’

‘Bleugh.’  Vali pulled a face.

‘Was that the same year you kissed on the solstice?’  Narvi asked, unperturbed.

‘The very same.  I was interested to see what his response would be, as he forbade us from having a relationship, when he realised the one thing I wanted was the one thing he said I could not have.’

‘And what was his response?’  Sigyn prompted, knowing full well what it was.

‘He ignored it.  Until Mother convinced him otherwise.  Until the incident with Theoric.’

‘Who’s Theoric?’

Sigyn and Loki shared a look.  ‘That’s a story for another time.’  She smiled.

‘But we want to know.’  Vali insisted.

She sighed.  ‘He is the man I almost had to marry instead of Dadda.’

‘You almost married someone else?’  Narvi gasped in horror.

‘Almost.  Although I didn’t want to.  My father, my first father, not your grandad, arranged the marriage without my consent.  He thought Theoric was a good match for me.’

‘And he would have been.’  Loki added.  ‘If not for several factors.  Including; you did not love him, he was an awful bore, and a drunk, and you are, and always have been, mine.’  He kissed her temple.

‘In the end his drunkenness got him into trouble, and Odin cancelled the union, freeing me to marry your dadda.’

‘That did not stop him kidnapping her however.’

‘I wasn’t going to mention that part.’  Sigyn frowned at him.

‘I’m not mentioning the other part.’

She sighed.  ‘Fine.’

‘He kidnapped you?’  Vali asked.

‘In this…me.  Yes.  He was sure we should be together, but again, Dadda rescued me.’

‘You saved yourself long before I got there, Sunbeam.’

She shrugged.  ‘Can we not talk about him any more?’

‘Of course.’

‘What did you wish for the year Dadda asked for love?’  Narvi asked.

‘I didn’t make a wish that year.’

‘You didn’t?’  Loki looked at her in surprise.

She shook her head.  ‘I couldn’t ask Odin for what I wanted, as it would go against his word.  So I asked for nothing, because there was nothing I wanted more.’

‘Are you going to make mushy wishes this year?’  Vali gave them a disgusted look.

‘Perhaps.’  Loki pulled her closer.  ‘And if you would rather listen to Mamma and I discussing just what mushy wishes we are going to make than get ready to visit the team, then so be it.’

‘I’m getting dressed.’  Vali put his tags on the table and ran towards their room.

‘Me too.’  Narvi followed his brother, but stopped before he reached the hallway.  ‘Can we get Georgie’s wish first?’

‘Of course.’  Sigyn assured him, as Loki nuzzled at her neck.

‘Great!’  And he ran off after his brother.

‘What are you going to wish for, Mischief?’  She asked, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the sensations he was creating.

‘For nothing to change.  For my perfect life, and perfect family, to remain perfect.’

‘We’re not perfect.’  She chuckled.

‘You are to me.’

 

‘I don’t know what to write.’  Georgie frowned at her friends as they stared at her with her pen poised.

‘You wanted a sonic screwdriver.’  Vali leant on the table beside her.

‘Grandad said he’d make me one.’

‘But he hasn’t yet, so you can still ask for it.’

Georgie screwed up her nose.  ‘I think I have an idea.  But I don’t think even your Allgrandad can fix it.’

‘You can only try.’  Narvi tapped the tag.  ‘Dadda didn’t think he’d get what he wanted when he wrote his wish, and he got to marry Mamma twice!’

‘Okay.’  She looked down then up again.  ‘You won’t tell anyone?’

‘It’s a secret.  You don’t write your name.’

She considered it for a minute and started writing.  She stuck her tongue out in concentration, making sure she used her neatest writing.  ‘Done.’  And she sat up.

Vali looked over her shoulder.  ‘A different birthday?’

‘My birthday is rubbish.’  She pulled a face.  ‘I mean, we have a great time, and I spend the day with you, and Mimmy, and Papa, and Grandad, but everyone’s celebrating.  You two share a birthday, but it’s only two of you.  I got Christmas.’  She pouted.

‘We always sing you happy birthday.’  Narvi reminded her.  ‘And you get more presents.’

‘But I don’t get a party just for me.  Or just my cards up.  I know Mimmy and Papa take me out after Christmas to make up for it, but I want one day.  Just once.’

‘Odin might be able to do it.  He’s a god.’

‘He’s the Allfather.’  Vali added.

‘I hope so.’  Georgie put the pen down.  ‘Now what?’

‘We give these to Dadda to keep safe, then we all hang them on the tree tonight.’  Vali told her.

‘Okay.  Can you stay and play?’

‘I’ll ask.’  Vali picked up the tag and ran through to the dining room where their parents were sitting.  ‘Mamma, Georgie’s done.  Can we stay for a bit?’

‘Ten minutes.’  Sigyn said, picking up the card where Vali had put it on the table, and he turned and ran back to Georgie’s room.  ‘That gives you two more time to decide what to write.’  She looked between Bucky and Amelia.

‘I can’t think of anything.’  Bucky looked at his wife.  ‘I honestly have everything.’

Amelia smiled broadly at him.  ‘Same.’

‘How about less acerbic adoptive father?’  Loki suggested before sipping his tea, and Amelia laughed.

‘I wouldn’t change even him.’

‘You should wish for a sainthood.’  He waved his cup towards her with a smirk.  ‘You are already most of the way there.’

Bucky laughed.  ‘She is where her patience with Tony is concerned.’

‘Maybe Georgie’s will give you an…oh boy.’  Sigyn said as she turned over Georgie’s tag.

‘What is it?’  Amelia asked, worried about what might have made Sigyn’s smile slip.

‘You should take a look.’  She passed it over.

‘Oh bless her heart.’  Amelia murmured before showing it to Bucky.

‘Jeez.’  He shook his head.  ‘What can we do about this?’

‘What is it?’  Loki asked.

‘Georgie wants a different birthday.’

‘That is a tall order.’

‘We always try and make as much of a fuss for her birthday as possible, but it’s hard.’  Amelia turned a hopeless look on Bucky.

‘What about if we make her a special birthday on a different day, so her wish comes true?’  Sigyn suggested.

‘That’s what she wants.’  Bucky turned the tag over in his hand, wishing he had a better idea.  ‘When would we choose?’

‘How about tomorrow?’  Loki suggested.

‘Tomorrow?’  Amelia gasped in surprise.

‘Certainly.  Sigyn and I can conjure the food, decorations, you can call as many of her friends’ parents to see who can come.  We can arrange transport to and from the compound, everything you might need.’

Amelia gave Sigyn a questioning look.  ‘You think we can pull it off?’

‘We can damn well try.’  She assured her.  ‘Lo, you and Bucky take the boys, and Georgie, and do the tags, Amelia and I will start calling round.’

‘Alright.’  Loki finished his tea.  ‘Come along, sergeant, time to gather our troops and collect some wishes.’

‘Sounds like a plan.’  Bucky got to his feet, bending to kiss Amelia.  ‘We’ll be back as soon as we can, sweetheart.’

‘Don’t rush, we’re going to have our work cut out for us.’

‘It’ll work out.’  Sigyn assured her, as Loki kissed her cheek.

‘Let’s hope.  I’ll call Tony too, see if he wants in, as if there’s any question about it.’  She shook her head as she took out her phone.

‘We’ll hit him first, darlin’, so he’s free.’

‘Thanks, babe.’

‘Boys!’  Loki called.

‘That wasn’t ten minutes!’  Vali called.

‘He’s not wrong.’  Sigyn smiled at him.

‘Damn their time telling skills.’  He shook his head.  ‘Georgie is coming with us collecting wishes!’

There was silence for a moment then the sound of three sets of feet running towards them.  ‘Really?  I can collect wishes too?’  Georgie asked.

‘You are very welcome to join us, Miss Barnes.’  Loki bowed to her.  ‘Your papa has even agreed to accompany us.’

‘What about Mimmy?’

‘The ladies have things to do to prepare for Christmas.’  Loki told them.

‘Okay.’  Georgie didn’t mind that answer.  She knew grown ups got busy near Christmas, and she took Bucky’s metal hand in hers.  ‘Who do we visit first?’

‘I thought Grandad would be a good idea, pumpkin.’

‘He’ll probably just wish for another suit.’  Georgie pulled a face.

‘We’ll see.  Catch you girls later.’

The boys quickly hugged Sigyn and then left, leaving the girls with quite a few calls to make.

 

‘A wish?’  Tony asked as Vali gave a tag to Bruce.  ‘Anything I want?’

‘Something you _really_ want.’  Georgie emphasised.

‘What I really want is this damn relay to stop shorting out.’  He put down his tools and picked up his granddaughter to sit on his knee.  ‘But I think I can figure that out without wasting something as amazing as a wish.’

‘What are you going to ask for, Bruce?’  Vali asked.

‘I don’t know.’  He tapped the tag on his other hand.  ‘Maybe for the other guy to sleep until after new years.’

‘No!  Hulk out on Christmas!’  Vali gasped at the thought.  ‘It would be great!’

‘No, it really wouldn’t.’  Bruce shook his head.  ‘The greenest thing we need in the common room is the tree.’

‘Does the other guy like turkey?’  Narvi asked curiously.

‘I guess so.’  Bruce smiled at the thought.  ‘Maybe Tony can ask him next code green’

‘I’ll try remember.’  Tony laughed.  ‘But my wish.  Hmm.’  He pulled a pen from behind his ear.  ‘What do you think, muffin?’

‘I think you’ll wish for a new suit.’

‘If I want a new suit I’ll just make one.’  He gave her a gentle squeeze.  ‘I doubt Odin would get my size right, or all the repulsors working to the right spec.’

‘Odin’s a god.  I bet he knows how your suit works.’  Vali stated firmly.

‘Well, if he wants to come help me figure this relay out some time, he’s always welcome.  And I think I know what to ask for.’

‘Don’t ask, Grandad.  You have to wish or it won’t come true.’

‘Okay, I’ll wish for it.’  He lifted her back down and wrote on the card before handing it to Georgie, writing side down, and he winked at her.  ‘You can read it, if you want.’

‘Can I?’

He nodded.

She looked at it and read it carefully, then looked up at him with a serious frown.  ‘Mimmy says I can’t have a brother or sister.’

‘You wished for what?’  Bucky asked in alarm.  ‘Because Amelia will tell you where to stick your wish.’

‘On the tree?’  Loki suggested with a smirk.

‘I nearly lost her with this one.’  Bucky rested his hands on Georgie’s shoulders.  ‘I’m not sure we want to risk it again.’

‘They’ll be more aware of what she needs next time around.’  Tony assured him.  ‘Now they know what to look for.’

‘I’m not even bringing this up with her!’  Bucky shook his head, but they all just stared at him.

‘Holy shit, you want another one!’  Tony laughed.

‘Language, Grandad!’  Georgie mimicked Steve.

Bucky glared at him.  ‘What, no, I don’t…no!’

Loki laughed.  ‘Oh my word, you really do.  You just don’t know how to bring it up.’

‘It’s not so easy!’

‘Papa, you want a baby?’  Georgie looked at him in astonishment, not realising this really was ever an option.

‘Kinda.’  He admitted.

‘Jesus, just talk to her.’  Tony shook his head.  ‘Sooner rather than later.’

‘I’d like a brother.’  Georgie said.  ‘Or a sister.  I don’t care which.’  She looked up at Bucky hopefully.

‘I’ll speak to Mimmy, but don’t get your hopes up.’  He warned her.

‘That kinda helped me make my mind up.’  Bruce wrote on his tag.  ‘Here you go, kid.’  Vali took it, then looked at Bruce, who nodded, he could look.

‘You want Amelia to listen?’  He wrinkled his nose.

‘When Bucky talks to her, I want her to hear what he says, not just dismiss it.  It’s gotta be a good first step.’

‘Thanks, Bruce.’  Bucky said sincerely.

Bruce waved his hand dismissively.  ‘Where’s your next stop?’

‘Thor and Steve are at the gym.’  Loki said.  ‘Perhaps there is the logical next port of call.’

‘Sounds good.’  Tony said.  ‘Have fun, kids.’

‘Bye, Grandad.’  Georgie hugged him before taking Bucky’s hand again.  ‘Do you think Uncle Stevie can wish for a baby too?’  She asked hopefully.  ‘Because Odin can’t ignore all those wishes.’

‘I don’t know.’  Bucky laughed.  ‘You can only ask.’

The second the door closed behind them, Tony quickly got to his feet.  ‘Okay, got a surprise birthday to plan.  If you do get a code green, you’re on balloon blowing duty.  Those extra large lungs have gotta be good for something.’  He grinned, grabbing a few things and heading to the door himself.

‘I’ll let you know if I feel one coming on.’  Bruce assured him, shaking his head.  It was definitely turning into an interesting day.

 

It took almost two hours for them to track everyone down and collect their wishes.  Georgie insisted they take a tag to Nick, as he was a member of the extended family, having known Amelia the longest, and his wish of “no damn emergencies” made them all laugh.  Steve obliged Georgie’s request to ask for Amelia to think about giving her a baby sibling, knowing that despite Amelia’s reservations it just felt right.  By the time they got back to Bucky and Amelia’s, the girls and Tony had arranged everything, had managed to successfully reach most of Georgie’s classmates and arranged to collect them before lunch, so everyone would be home in plenty of time for Christmas Eve celebrations.  Tony placed a large order for pizzas, covering all the dietary requirements the exclusive kids of their private school apparently required, and Pepper was organising party games.  Finally Tony sent a message to the team, inviting them along as much as entertainment as guests.  Who wouldn’t want to go to a birthday party with most of The Avengers present?

In the evening, everyone merged on the common area for hanging their wishes on the tree.  Tony made sure there was wine, despite Sigyn and Loki offering to bring more Asgardian fare, thinking it would be nice if they were all on an, almost, level playing field.  Narvi, Vali, and Georgie gave out the tags, and everyone started hanging them on the large tree in the corner.

‘I changed mine to the same as Tony’s.’  Narvi said to Georgie as they hung their tags.  ‘I think you should have a brother or sister too.’

‘What?’  Amelia asked, looking at Nat in alarm, who shrugged.

‘Tony wants you to have another baby.  And so does Bucky.  And Steve.’  Narvi said without thinking.  ‘But Bruce just wants you to listen when…’  He looked around.  The room had fallen completely silent.  ‘Oops.’

Amelia’s mouth flapped a few times before turning to Bucky.  ‘You…you want us to try for another baby?’  She asked quietly.

‘I…I guess.’  He stammered.  ‘I mean, we could talk about it, if you want?’

She sighed, long and deep, but didn’t answer.  Instead she went to the tree and crouched, pulling out a small gift box and coming back to him with it.  ‘You should have this.  Now.’

‘Sweetheart, I didn’t mean…’

‘Just open it.’  She interrupted him, his worried expression making her all the more anxious.

‘Okay.’  He put down his glass and lifted the lid, finding a small Christmas card inside.  She took the box from him as he lifted it out, putting it on the table and watching his face carefully as he opened it.  He looked up at her in disbelief.  ‘Is this…?’

‘Eleven weeks.’  She said.

‘Oh my God.’  He threw his arms around her, holding her tightly as her own curved around him.

Tony snatched the card out of his hand and looked inside, seeing the small, grainy picture of a peanut shape.  ‘No way!’  He yelled excitedly.

‘Wow, Odin works fast.’  Vali murmured as Georgie went to her parents.

‘Why’re you crying, Mimmy?’  She asked, seeing tears rolling down her cheeks.

‘They’re happy tears, Маленький.’  Nat assured her, crouching beside her.  ‘Mimmy is going to have a baby.’

‘Really?’  She looked up at where Bucky was kissing Amelia’s tears away.

‘Really, _lapushka_.’  Amelia sniffed.

‘I’m going to be a big sister!’  She squealed excitedly, and it broke the silence, everyone congratulating them at once.

‘How long have you known?’  Bucky asked her.

‘A few days.’

‘A few days?’  He said in disbelief.  ‘Why didn’t you tell me sooner?’

‘We thought it would be a nice surprise.’

‘We?’  He narrowed his eyes at her.

‘Yeah.  Yet again, Nat realised before I did.’  Amelia explained.  ‘We went straight to medical and got them to do the test.  Because of last time they immediately made me have a scan, just to see if they could see anything.  Estimated it as eleven weeks and three days.’

‘You’re already a third of the way?’

‘Maybe less.’  She shrugged.  ‘They don’t want me to go to term, and to have a planned c-section, just in case.’

He just stared at her, not quite taking it in, yet hearing what she said.  Only one thing stood out in his mind.  ‘We’re having another baby.’  He stated, as though she hadn’t realised.

‘I know.’  She smiled.

‘I love you, doll.’  He said, before pulling her to him for a soft kiss.  He wouldn’t forget this day for as long as he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!!!
> 
> Okay, I had no idea that was going to happen! I literally started writing, first Georgie wrote her wish, which changed things for tomorrow, then Tony wrote his wish, which changed EVERYTHING!!!!! The signs were there, if you look back, but even I didn't realise! You might say I Loki'd myself!
> 
> Speaking of being Loki'd! I treated myself with my royalties to the official Loki ladies pleather jacket, after getting the wrong size first the correct one arrived yesterday! I was so excited! It fit beautifully! Then I unzipped the pockets and...NO POCKETS! There are no pockets! It's just decoration! That sneaky mischievous bastard got the last laugh!!! Joke is on him though, as I still love it!!!!
> 
> What did everybody think of this chapter then?!?


	109. 12 Days of Loki - 24th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve, but the team have a different celebration in mind for a certain special little someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Our final instalment in the 12 Days of Loki! Let's see what the team have in store for Georgie to make her day special...

24th December

 

Everyone was up bright and early the next morning.  Tony had already arranged for everything to be prepared for the big Christmas Day meal, which meant that they were all free today, and that was just as well, as there was now much more to do than there had been.  Loki had waited the night before for the Barnes’ to take Georgie to bed, then had used his sorcery to hide away all the Christmas paraphernalia in the common area, replacing it all with birthday decorations for Georgie, then went and did the same at their apartment once she was in bed, so she would have the whole place just for her special day, even if it was a day early.  There were balloons, banners, streamers, everything to make the little girl’s wish come true.  Bucky and Amelia were so grateful that he and Sigyn had helped them put this together so quickly, they were both on cloud nine after the other news too, and it really just made the prospect of surprising Georgie all the more exciting.

‘A candy cane!’  Narvi grinned, finding one of his favourite Christmas treats in his advent the next morning.

‘Can we eat them now?’  Vali asked hopefully.

‘After breakfast, before you brush your teeth, as it’s a special occasion.’  Sigyn said, tying her hair into a ponytail as she walked into the kitchen.  ‘Toast or cereal?’

‘Toast, please, Mamma.’  Narvi asked.

‘Can I have a dippy egg?’  Vali sat in his seat at the table, a sure sign he wanted something he wasn’t sure he would get, and normally he wouldn’t due to needing to leave for school.

‘As we have time, yes, but then we really have to get moving.  There’s something special happening today.’

‘We know.  _The Santa Clause_.’  Vali said, and Sigyn turned in time to see the end of his eye roll.

‘Excuse you, young man?’  She gave him raised eyebrows

‘Sorry, Mamma.’  He said rapidly.

‘I should think so too.  And yes, _The Santa Clause_ will be on, actually I thought we could start it soon, because we have to go out in a bit and I don’t know how late we will be.’

‘We’re going out?’  Narvi asked, pouring himself some juice before he sat.

‘Not out out.  Just out of our quarters.  We have something to attend.’

‘What?’

‘You’ll see.’  She smiled knowingly.

‘Good morning, princelings.’  Loki smiled as he joined them.  ‘And good morning again, my beautiful queen.’  He wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling at her neck and peppering kisses on the sensitive skin.

‘They’ve been mushy again.’  Narvi wrinkled his nose.

‘Should you ever be lucky enough to find a wife as beautiful as your mamma, you shall be mushy too.’

‘Not me.’  Vali said as he played with his candy cane.

‘We shall see.’  He plucked the cane from his hand.  ‘This will get sticky if you play with it, Vali.’

‘I’ll wash my hands afterwards.’

‘Just leave it there until you are done.’  He placed it beside his glass.

‘Yes, Dadda.’

‘If you roll your eyes again, I will message Santa and get him to donate one of your gifts to needy children.’  Sigyn glared at him.

‘Sorry.’  He said again, and Loki looked between them.

‘Are we having something of a rebellion?’

‘Someone thinks rolling their eyes is appropriate.’  She didn’t look away from their youngest, definitely the more spirited of the two, but that didn’t excuse rude behaviour.

‘That’s quite unprincely behaviour.’  Loki rested his hand on Vali’s shoulder, letting him know he was still behind him.  ‘While thinking before you speak is a good habit, being respectful of people is even more so.’  He squeezed his shoulder gently until he looked up at him.  ‘And no respect is more important than that for the people we love.’

‘Sorry, Dadda.’  Vali said quietly.

‘I don’t think Mamma heard you.’

‘Sorry, Mamma.’  He looked at her, regret in his eyes.

‘Just try your best not to let it happen again.’  She told him.  ‘I don’t imagine your principal would be impressed with such behaviour, would she?’

‘No, Mamma.’  He swallowed.

‘Then let’s save you any trouble and try and stop.  Please.’

He nodded.  He didn’t want to get into trouble, especially not this close to Christmas.

‘Good.  Dippy eggs?’   Sigyn asked and he nodded again.

 

Georgie slept later than usual, having had such a long and exciting night before, which meant her parents got the opportunity to lay in too.  Amelia woke up on her side, sighing contentedly at Bucky’s arms around her, his breath gently falling on her cheek, and she smiled, fluttering her eyes open to find him already awake and gazing at her.

‘Morning, sweetheart.’  He murmured before kissing her softly.

‘Morning to you too, soldier.’  She replied, rubbing their noses together.

‘How’re you feeling?’

‘Good.  You?’

‘Good?’  He screwed up his nose cutely.  ‘No morning sickness?’

‘Not a bit.  If I’d been sick I might have had a clue.’

‘That’s great though, right?’

‘I suppose so.’  She shrugged.  ‘I don’t know what bearing it has on what’s technically a healthy pregnancy, because they’re all different.  You’re sure you’re okay with it though?  It must have been a bit of a shock.’

‘Not shocked, pleasantly surprised.’  He assured her, his fingers trailing softly up and down her arm.  ‘I’m pretty damn amazed.’

‘I was too.  And I wanted to tell you, but Nat said the other way would be fun, and she’s right, it would have been, but it didn’t work out like that.’  She chuckled.

‘I love how I found out.  Better than what happened with Georgie.’

‘You not being struck dumb was definitely a highlight.’

‘I promise that’ll never happen again.’

‘Yeah, some days getting you to shut up is a miracle.’  She teased.

‘You know one way you can shut me up.’  He grinned.

‘I do.’  She leant in, kissing him deeply as he pulled her closer.

After indulging for a little while they got up, sure they didn’t have much longer before Georgie would wake, and they wanted to be ready, her gifts from them already in the living area, but they stayed in their bedroom, knowing Georgie would look there first.  And that was exactly what she did.

‘Morning, lapushka.’  Amelia smiled at her as she made the bed.  ‘How did you sleep?’

‘Good.’  She knelt on the bed and collapsed onto her face.

‘Still tired?’

‘No.’  She rolled over and yawned.  ‘Can I have hugs?’

‘Of course, baby.’  She climbed onto the bed beside her and pulled her into her arms where Georgie snuggled up to her.  ‘Better?’

‘Better.’  She seemed to think for a moment, then looked up, Amelia leaning back so they could see one another.  ‘Are you really having a baby?’

‘Really, lapushka.’  She nodded.

‘Do I have to share my room?’

Amelia laughed.  ‘The baby will be in with Mimmy and Papa for a few months, and I don’t doubt that if Grandad has anything to do with it we will end up in new, bigger quarters, so you can still have your own room.’

‘It might be nice to share though.’  She said thoughtfully.  ‘Narvi and Vali share.’

‘That’s true.  And you don’t have to decide now.’

‘I’ll think about it.’  Georgie snuggled closer to her.

Amelia kissed her hair.  ‘When Papa comes back out of the bathroom, we’ll all go through.  We have a surprise for you this morning.’

Georgie scrambled upright, despite Amelia’s best efforts to keep hugging her.  ‘A surprise?’  She gasped.

‘Not until Papa is out of the bathroom!  More hugging!’

‘Mimmy, I want my surprise!’  She giggled, and the bathroom door opened, but Amelia still didn’t let her go.  ‘Papa!  What’s my surprise?’  She squealed, wriggling so much it alarmed Bucky, and he raced across the room despite only wearing a towel, hair still dripping from the shower, pulling their little girl off the bed and taking over the tickling.

‘Be gentle with Mimmy, pumpkin.’

‘She’s fine, I’m not made of glass.’  Amelia rolled to the side of the bed and got up.

‘But, darlin’…’

‘No buts, it’s fine.  And you need to get dressed so we can get this day started.’

‘And my surprise!’  Georgie reminded them, as Bucky kissed her cheek before putting her back on her feet.

‘And your surprise.  First though, we’re going to leave Papa to dress and check you didn’t bring any homework home from school.’  Amelia said quickly, knowing she had to keep Georgie away from the living area, at least for a little longer.

‘I don’t think I got any.’  Georgie frowned.  ‘Oh but I got a lot of cards!’

‘We’ll put them up later, but you can tell me who they’re from.’  She winked at Bucky as Georgie led her to the door.

‘I think I got one from everyone!’

‘Must be hard to be so popular.’  Amelia laughed, closing the bedroom door to give Bucky some privacy.

He hurried through getting dressed, throwing on a black henley and matching jeans, running a brush through his hair and catching it back in a bun at the nape of his neck.  It was much longer than when he first met Amelia, but they both liked it this way, falling just past his shoulders, and looked good up or down.  Steve teased him about it, but he teased him right back about the beard he had recently grown, and Georgie complained was scratchy, but she had done the same when Bucky grew one the year before, now preferring a lighter scruff that she didn’t complain about.  Neither did Amelia.

‘Are my girls ready?’  Bucky leant on the door frame, folding his arms.

‘I think so.’  Amelia looked up from where she was sitting beside Georgie on her bed, looking through a pile of Christmas cards.  ‘Now, lapushka, we want you to close your eyes.’

‘For my surprise?’  She grinned, looking from Amelia to Bucky.

‘For your surprise.’  Bucky confirmed, and she got to her feet, giving off an excited high pitched squeal.  She closed her eyes tight and put her hands over them for good measure.

Amelia laughed and got up, putting her hands on Georgie’s shoulders and manoeuvring her towards Bucky.  ‘Okay, lapushka, small steps and I won’t fall over you.’

Bucky drew his phone as he led the way, flicking on the lights and going ahead, crouching and turning to start recording as his girls reached the doorway.  He nodded, signally to Amelia he was ready, and she bent so her lips were near Georgie’s ear.

‘Open your eyes, Georgie.’  The little girl moved her hands tentatively, eyes still closed, then opened them, her gasp letting Amelia know she could see the room.  ‘Happy early birthday, baby.’

‘My birthday?  For my birthday?’  She spun on Amelia, her face lit up with delight.

‘We thought you needed a day just for you.’  Amelia told her, having been convinced by Tony to make her think this was nothing to do with her wish, that it was something they had already planned.

‘Surprise.’  Bucky said from behind his camera and she ran at him, Amelia barely having time to catch the phone he threw to her as Georgie hit him, arms around his neck in a tight hug.

‘I love it!’  She cheered, Amelia turning the camera on them just in time.  ‘Do I get my presents today?’

‘You sure do, pumpkin.’  Bucky assured her as she leant back to grin at him.  ‘And a cake…and a party.’

‘A party?’  She yelled.  ‘A just for me party?  A birthday party?’

‘Just for you.’

‘Yes!’  She threw her arms around him again, knocking him off balance, and he fell back onto his behind, Georgie bundled in his arms.

‘I think we did good.’  Bucky said as he grinned at Amelia.

 

Georgie spent a good hour riding her new bike up and down the hallway outside their apartment, it being too snowy outside for a proper test drive.  It gave Amelia time to collude with Sigyn, Nat, and Wanda in the common area, making sure there were enough paper plates, napkins, cups, and everything else they might need to make a certain seven year old’s birthday wish come true.

‘Pepper is on her way with the cake,’ Amelia said as she slipped her phone back in her pocket, ‘Georgie is getting changed then Bucky will bring her here, and guests should be arriving in about fifteen minutes.’

‘We’re good to go.’  Nat agreed.  ‘Just need the team to get here for meet and greets.’

‘And you need to change.’  Amelia looked at the three women, knowing the team had agreed to wear their uniforms for the party.

‘You don’t look like you’ll have long before you need to change too.’  Nat poked her belly, the top she had chosen looking a little tighter than normal.

‘Any excuse not to squeeze into your suit again.’  She replied.

‘Do you still have your maternity clothes?’  Sigyn asked, waving her hand and changing into her armour.

‘Don’t be daft.’  Amelia laughed.  ‘I wasn’t having another one!’

The three of them shared a look.  ‘New year sales shopping trip!’  Wanda said excitedly.

‘Ugh, people.’  Amelia shuddered, and they all laughed.

‘You’ll need some sooner rather than later, Milly.’  Nat told her.

‘Fine, I’ll order some online or something to tide me over, let’s just get through the next few days first, okay?’

‘And then shopping?’  Wanda asked hopefully.

‘If we can get lunch too, we can go shopping.’

‘Great.’  Wanda grinned happily.  ‘We’ll get changed and be right back.’

Wanda and Nat headed for the door, reaching it as Georgie came running, well ahead of Bucky.

‘It’s the birthday girl!’  Nat pulled her into her arms.  ‘Gee, you’re getting heavy.’

‘Nattie, of course I’m heavy!  I’m nearly ten!’  Georgie laughed.

‘You’re not seven yet!’  Bucky pulled a face at his daughter’s hurry to grow up.

‘Nearly, Papa.  Just over twelve hours left of six!’

‘You’re too smart.’  Bucky shook his head.

‘Wanda and I are going to change, Маленький, but we’ll be back for the party, okay?’

‘Okay.’  Georgie gave her a quick hug before wiggling to get down.  She herself was wearing a little replica of Nat’s stealth suit, with light up imitation stingers.  It was one thing she had asked for specifically, as well as a replica of Steve’s costume and a jacket like Wanda’s.  She really loved to dress up.  ‘Can I have some juice, Mimmy?’

 

Tony made an entrance.  While all the other Avengers were just waiting for the kids to arrive, Tony insisted on flying in through a window with music blaring, but Georgie loved it.  Her grandad was a showman and she loved him for it.  There were lots of games with prizes from their own range of products, plenty of pizza, and opportunities for photos with their heroes.  Loki was more than surprised when a tiny little blonde girl latched onto him and didn’t leave his side.  She got quite territorial after he kissed Sigyn too.

Towards the end of the party, all the guests sang happy birthday and Georgie blew out her candles.

‘Make a wish, pumpkin.’  Bucky reminded her, and she bit her lip as she frowned, concentrating.

‘I don’t know what to wish for.’  She looked up at her parents behind her.  ‘I already got the wish I asked for last night.  And I’m getting a baby brother or sister.’

‘There must be something else you want.’  Amelia prompted.

She looked between her parents, and she thought of something.  ‘I know what I want.’  She turned back and screwed her eyes up tight, nodding and smiling when she was done.  ‘I have to wait a lot longer for this one to come true, but I really want it to.’

‘I’m sure it will, lapushka.’  Amelia stroked her hair.

 

The party wound down, Georgie had had the best time, but she was also anxious to get the Christmas decorations back in place in case Santa wouldn’t come to an undecorated home.  Loki and Sigyn went about returning things to their previous festive glory, while Amelia and Bucky watched the boys at their place with Georgie.  They all had their pyjamas on and were sitting watching _The Santa Clause 2_ with cold pizza.

‘What did you wish for?’  Vali asked before slurping his chocolate milk through his straw.

‘Am I allowed to say?’  Georgie screwed up her nose.  ‘I thought it wouldn’t come true.’

‘You told us what you wished for on your tag and that came true the next day!’  Vali said excitedly.  ‘So I don’t think it matters.’

‘I suppose not.’  Georgie said.

‘Buck?’  Amelia whispered from the doorway, beckoning him over.

‘What’s up, darlin’?’

‘Listen.’  He wrapped his arms around her, looking at their little girl sitting on the floor with the boys.

‘I want, what I really want, is to grow up like Mimmy, like your mum, and marry my best friend.’

Amelia covered her mouth with her hand as she choked up at her daughter’s words, that she admired their relationship so much.  Bucky squeezed her and kissed the side of her head, proud of what he had heard.

‘I thought Steve was your dad’s best friend.’  Narvi said.

‘He’s Papa’s oldest friend.  But Mimmy is his best friend.’

‘Mamma and Dadda have been best friends for over a thousand years.’  Vali said.  ‘But they still fight sometimes.  Then they shut themselves in their room and make…other noises.’

Amelia snorted and Bucky pulled her back into the kitchen before the children realised they were listening.

‘Oh my God.’  Amelia laughed, resting her forehead against his chest as he chuckled silently.  ‘Do you think Georgie hears us?’

‘Oh yeah.’  Bucky smirked, and she looked up at him in alarm.

‘Really?’

‘You aren’t always quiet.’

‘Look who’s talking!  Mr Oh Fuck Yeah!’  She slapped his arm playfully.

He shrugged.  ‘What can I say.  We get kinda vocal.’

‘Maybe FRIDAY can work on some noise reducing program or something.’

‘If you want, sweetheart.’  He pulled her to him again and lowered his head, kissing her softly.  ‘We’d better be careful tonight though, or Santa might get more than he bargained for.’

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.  ‘I don’t know, you and I might have been too naughty for a visit.’

‘Yeah, but we’re so good at it.’  He lowered his lips to hers again, in a drawn out kiss that made her toes curl.

 

‘It wasn’t exactly the Christmas Eve we were expecting.’  Sigyn said, as they finished the last of the decorations in the common area.

‘It was not, but it still fit with the theme very well.’  Loki approached her from behind with a small smile on his face, admiring her as she went up on tiptoes and straightened a piece of holly hanging from a picture frame.  Snaking his arms around her he pulled her against him.  ‘We have not missed passing anything on that we had hoped to.  This was perhaps an even better celebration than the one we had planned.’

‘How so?’  She turned her head to look up at him, and he couldn’t resist stealing a kiss.

‘We wanted a final night of the twelve feast days, to spend it with our friends and family, to remind them of what is important, and we have done not only that, but perhaps more importantly, we have made a certain little girl’s wish come true.  The season of giving is not just about gifts.’

She turned in his arms, smoothing down the lapels on his leather coat.  ‘Look at you, megalomaniac to giving family man in just eight short years.’

‘You have been the worst influence, it’s true.’  His hands kneaded her lower back, pressing her into him firmly.  ‘However I would change nothing.’

‘Nor would I.’  She reached up, caressing his cheek, and he turned into it, kissing her palm.

‘Another year coming to a close, and I still wonder what I did to deserve such a life.’

‘You proved there’s more to you than mischief.’

‘You proved that, with your love and devotion.  You are much more than I deserve.’

‘Believe it or not, you are too.  To me, that is.’  She pulled him down to her, but stopped just short of kissing him.  ‘What say we get our boys, tuck them into bed, and I show you just what I want for Christmas.’

He laughed softly and closed the distance, kissing her with a satisfied murmur.  ‘I already plan on unwrapping my gift slowly.’

‘What are you waiting for?’  She prompted him with a raised eyebrow.  ‘Christmas?’

‘It may not be far away, Petal, but I assure you, you will come before it does.’  He smirked, and they left the common area behind to begin their own festive celebrations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you have, please drop me a comment, I love hearing from you! There will be more epilogues in the new year, plus I really must finish part four, and the Ragnarok rewrite...as well as editing my own novel series, as the fourth book is being released next year! phew!
> 
> Until next time though, Happy Holidays, however you choose to celebrate, and have a wonderful New Year!


	110. Epilogue 23 - A Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Odin's ban of the couple at the Yuletide ball, it's time to see what happened with Loki...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a teeny, tiny epilogue, about what happened when Loki returned to the Yuletide ball from convincing Sigyn they should conduct their clandestine affair. It is super short, but I felt it was time we saw things from Mischief's point of view!

‘Well?’  Thor raced over to Loki as he reentered the ballroom.  It had been some hours, and Thor had begun to worry.

‘Well what?’  Loki gave him a look of disinterest.

‘Well, is she alright?’  Thor fell into step beside his brother as he headed towards the bar.

‘She’s fine.’  Loki ordered himself a shot of spirit and was served quickly, drinking it in one before turning back to Thor, who was looking at him expectantly.

‘And?’

‘And what?’  Loki asked him.  ‘She is quite upset, but we have settled matters between us.  Nothing shall change.’  And he pushed away from the bar, heading towards their friends.

‘That is not good enough.’  Thor caught his arm and directed him deliberately towards the empty balcony.  ‘You and she, you are meant for one another, and you know it as well as I do!’

‘Father has forbade it.’  Loki hissed as they passed a group of revellers.  ‘Neither one of us would bring down his wrath upon us, and chances are it would be Sig who suffered the most, given that I am his son.  I would not wish that upon her.’

They reached the balcony and Thor spun Loki to face him.  ‘You are honestly telling me, after all you told me, how you feel about her, that you aren’t even going to fight for her?’

Loki stared Thor down, just looked at him.  They had fought side by side, both at play and at war, they had grown up together, but Loki needed him to drop this, needed him to stop pushing.  ‘And if I was, I would share it with you, right here and now, on the very spot our father forbade it?  I have more sense than you give me credit for, brother!’

Thor tried to read Loki’s expression; guarded, but there was something else, a determination, and not only that, he was not as angry as he should have been, given the circumstances.  ‘I’m glad you haven’t given up.’  Thor said quietly.

‘I did not say that.’  Loki waved a finger at him.

‘You didn’t need to.’  Thor smirked.

Loki glanced around, checking they had not drawn any attention, before pushing Thor back against the balcony and leaning into him as threateningly as he could.  ‘If even a rumour starts that there is something going on between us, then a frog is the least you can expect to be turned into, do I make myself clear?’

Thor held up his hands in surrender.  ‘Relax, Loki, I am on your side!’  He held back the laugh he wanted to give, as Loki took a step back, still glaring at him.

‘There is nothing going on.’

‘Of course not.’  Thor straightened his tunic.  ‘However, if there were…’

‘There is not!’  Loki snapped.

‘Of course not, but, if there were, my brother could rest assured that not only would his secret be safe with me, but I would aid him in any way I could.  I only wish for him to be happy.’

Loki sighed and looked down, feeling bad for his threat when Thor was so obviously on their side.  ‘If there were, there is no one I would rather have on my side.’  Loki said quietly.  ‘Now, if you will excuse me, I am quite fatigued.’  And he spun on his heel, striding away.

Thor watched him go, a smile spreading over his face.  His father may not be able to see it, but he knew that the two of them were meant to be, as fine a couple as his parents, and he truly would aid them in any way he could.


	111. Epilogue 24 - Impromptu Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy decides it's time for an impromptu girls night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! It's been a while! I am still working on my Ragnarok rewrite (halfway through! Yay!) and various other things, but I just had the need to write this!

It wasn’t often they got to do this.It wasn’t often things had been quiet enough to even consider it, but this last week had been remarkable, and Darcy was determined they should take full advantage of it.

Sitting on couches in the window of the bar nearest to The Tower, Darcy, Amelia, and Sigyn had already worked their way through two bottles of wine, Darcy insisting her friends with their increased constitution have three drinks to her one, and they now had a number of shots lined up.

‘Never have I ever,’ Darcy started, shooting Sigyn a side glance, ‘had sex on a throne.’

‘You’re doing this on purpose.’Sigyn rolled her eyes before downing her double.‘Fine, my turn.Never have I ever fucked my intern.’

‘Bitch.’Darcy scowled, before necking her much smaller glass.‘My turn.’

‘Hey, what about my turn?’Amelia complained.

‘Fine!But get her, not me.’Darcy argued, pressing the back of her hand to her lips where they were halfway between tingling and going numb.

‘Never have I ever had sex on a Quinjet.’

‘Fuck.’Both of the other women chorused, before necking their drinks.

‘You too?’Sigyn sputtered a laugh, having thought it was just directed at her and Loki’s constant shenanigans.

‘Just one time.’Darcy said defensively.‘New Years Eve, last year.When was your first, because I don’t doubt there’s been more than one.’

‘Oh yeah.’Sigyn leant back in her seat, still nursing her empty glass.‘Wedding day.’

‘Your wedding day?!’Amelia laughed.

Sigyn shrugged.‘Because you didn’t sneak off before your wedding party and do the deed, I suppose?’

‘That was…different.’Amelia argued.

‘Yeah, you had a break between getting hitched and the surprise announcement party.’Darcy turned her gaze back to Sigyn.‘You, however, had them roll into one another.When?’

‘We might have left illusions behind to cover for us before we cut the cake.’She bit her bottom lip, remembering the day well.‘But what I want to know is who Darcy hooked up with at New Years.’

‘Oh, good question.’Amelia leant forward.

Darcy looked between them, trying to work out an answer that didn’t make her look quite as bad as the actual story made her out to be.‘Well…oh look!Bruce!’She sprang to her feet, both women grabbing her to steady her as she wobbled slightly, before rushing to the door where she had seen Amelia’s science bro passing with a grocery bag.It wasn’t often he ventured out on his own, but it looked like it had only been a short store run for not very much.

‘Bruuuuuce!’Darcy yelled, well before she reached the door.‘BRUUUCE!’She virtually screamed it, and he turned before he reached the end of the building, turning a small smile on his obviously at least slightly inebriated friend and colleague.

‘Hey, Darce.’He replied, waving to the other two still inside.‘Day drinking?’

‘Psshhtt please.’Darcy looped her arm with his.‘It’s, like, six or something.’

‘But given the glasses and bottles, I’d say you started early.’

‘Once in a blue moon.’She waved her hand dismissively, pulling him along with her back to the bar.‘Join us.’

‘Oh no, Darce, you know I don’t drink.’Bruce argued, but didn’t pull out of her grip.

‘Have coke, hell, have coffee, but come join in a very mature game of never have I ever.’

‘Totally mature.’Sigyn agreed sarcastically before taking a hefty swig from her bottle of water.‘I bet Bruce can come up with better questions that where we’ve fucked.’

‘You probably don’t want me invading what’s obviously an impromptu girls night.’Bruce tried again, as Darcy took his bag and dumped it on the table before pushing him into an armchair.

‘Sit.I’ll get you a drink, and load us back up again.’She picked up the tray of empty glasses and backed up.‘Coke?’

‘Sure.’Bruce smiled slightly and she shot him a finger gun before turning towards the bar.‘She knows you two have advanced constitution, right?’He checked.‘Because she seems considerably worse for wear than you two.’

‘She set us a triple challenge, thinking it would even things up.’Amelia explained.‘We tried to argue that even that wouldn’t be fair, it should be more, but she wouldn’t listen.She just thought we were trying to get out of it.’

‘If you’d rather run now, Bruce, we don’t blame you.’Sigyn added.‘At this rate she’ll be paralytic before Wanda and Nat get here from their debriefing.’

‘Just in time to help us carry her home.’

Bruce laughed.The camaraderie between the Avengers women was warming to see, not one of them ever left another out, their girls nights were legendary, and they always had one another’s backs.He knew the invitation would have been extended to everyone, whether currently onsite or not.‘She can’t be that heavy.’

‘It’s not so much that as she wriggles.’Sigyn said knowingly.‘I can manage the weight easily, but the constant banter about her breasts, along with her generally trying to cop a feel, gets distracting.The others normally just have to prop her back up again.’

‘She didn’t learn not to try keep up with you yet?’

They both shook their head.‘Not yet.’Amelia chuckled.‘And unfortunately she’s gone for the drinks herself this time, which means we can’t water hers down like we normally do.’

‘You guys have her all figured out.’Bruce said, impressed.

‘I’ll try coax her to the bathroom so you can help her out.’Sigyn told Amelia, who nodded.

‘Always worth a shot.’

‘Jeez, dude!Take a hint!’Darcy’s raised voice made them all turn to the bar, where a couple of men were obviously harassing her.

Sigyn let out a frustrated sigh.Just once she’d appreciate them being able to go out without someone hitting on one of them.Amelia turned to look at her, knowing the Asgardian had zero tolerance for harassment, even less than her, even less than Darcy, but before she could move, Bruce got to his feet.

‘I’ll take care of it.’He offered.

‘Sure?’Sigyn checked.

‘Yeah, if they see her with a guy they might back off.’

‘Good luck.’Amelia called after him.

‘Call me if you need me.’Sigyn added.

‘Think they’ll listen?’

‘We can hope.’She sighed, opening her water again, before shifting position so she could see what was happening easier.

Bruce approached the bar where Darcy was trying to ignore the burly men on either side of her, her stance defensive.‘Uh, is there a problem, guys?’

The two men straightened and turned to the scientist, whose demeanour was always understated and mild mannered.They were easily five inches taller, if not more, and built so much more intimidatingly.‘Nothing for you to worry about.’And they turned their backs on him again, one of them running his finger up Darcy’s arm, and she flinched away.

‘Just quit it!’She snapped.

Bruce stepped closer.‘Maybe you should just leave her alone.’

‘What are you, her dad?’One of the men sneered as the other laughed.

‘No, I’m her friend, and she isn’t interested.’

They both turned on him, the one nearest stepping threateningly towards him.‘I’ll say when she’s not interested.’He shoved at Bruce’s shoulders, knocking him back.‘And I think she’s pretty interested.’

‘I am so not interested!’Darcy snapped, the barman still off completing their order.

‘We can convince you to be interested.’The other man turned back to her, and Bruce took a step forward, but the other man grabbed his lapels and shook him.

‘Seriously, don’t do that.’Bruce pushed at his hands, not wanting this to accelerate in a very bad way.

‘What you gonna do, get angry?’The man growled in Bruce’s face.

‘Oh fuck.’Sigyn leapt over the back of the couch and slammed the palm of her hand into the man’s chest before he even finished his sentence, sending him sprawling back into the bar.

‘Oh now you did it.’Darcy threw her hands in the air.‘You unleashed fierce Sig!You guys are in so much shit just cos you can’t listen!’

The man on her other side laughed.‘What, cos she does Tae Bo?You need a little girl to protect you?’

‘Fuck this, I’m out.’Darcy turned to walk back to the table, trusting someone would bring the drinks, but the guy grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

‘We’re not done.’

‘You are so fucking done.’Sigyn started forward but Bruce caught her arm.

‘They’re not worth it, Sig.’He said.‘Come on, Darce.’

‘I said we’re not done!’The guy yelling distracted them both from the first one, who Sigyn had shoved into the bar, and he picked up his beer bottle, swinging it towards Bruce’s head.Sigyn caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and darted to the side, catching the man’s wrist just before the bottle connected, stilling him completely.

‘And I said we are.’Sigyn said in a clipped tone, using what the team affectionately called her teacher voice.

‘The fuck?’The guy managed, struggling uselessly against her grip.

‘Hey!’The other man let go of Darcy and stepped forward, swinging his fist, but Sigyn merely rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist too, putting pressure on each of them that had them each groaning and flinching, making sure they knew it would be no effort at all to just snap their bones.

‘You two owe my friends an apology.’She looked between them.They both mumbled half-hearted sorry’s, but that wasn’t good enough for Sigyn.She tugged on each of their arms until they were close to her, their faces level with hers.‘I didn’t hear you, so I doubt they did.Clearer and louder this time, if you please.’

‘We’re sorry.’The one who had gone for Bruce whined, the pressure on his wrist making his face go red.

‘Yeah, real sorry!’The other stuttered.

‘And if I let you go, neither one of you is going to be struck with a moment of bravado as you leave, right?’She checked.

‘No, ma’am.’The one nearest Darcy answered.

‘Good.’Her hands casually threw them back, but they stumbled away.‘Now get out.’

They were on their way to the door before she even finished speaking and Sigyn let out a huffed breath through her nose.‘Everyone okay?’She checked.

‘Nicely handled.’Bruce patted her shoulder before stepping up beside Darcy to wait for the drinks.

‘Sig!’

She turned at Amelia’s yelp, to see one of the men hadn’t taken her warning to heart and had hefted a chair, now swinging it towards her, and even as she raised her arms to block it, Amelia was out of her seat.She kicked the big man in the side of his knee before he realised she was there, the accompanying pop loud even over the background music playing from the jukebox.The guy screamed and began to drop as Sigyn pulled the chair from his hands, but Amelia wasn’t done.She had already swung her leg up in a move Natasha had helped her perfect, catching it around the man’s throat and using her momentum to flip him to the floor, landing with one foot on his wrist, a knee on his chest, and his other arm held by her foot at the elbow.Even as he wailed, she pinched the pressure point on his clavicle tight and made him face the bar.

‘What kind of special idiot are you?’She asked him angrily.‘You willingly fight Avengers for shits and giggles?Because if you’re so impaired that you want to go up against the Queen of Mischief and The Hulk, I am quite happy to let you up again, but I think this time you will limp your sorry arse out of here and never look back.Don’t you agree?’

The man was crying, it was actually pretty pathetic, but he had at least a dislocated kneecap, and they could be damn painful, but he nodded, as much as he was able with Amelia gripping him as she was.‘I’ll go, I’m sorry.’He blubbed.‘I didn’t know I’d be pissing off Avengers.’

‘That’s not the point.’She tightened the pinch she had begun to release.‘You don’t harass women in bars, you listen if they say no, and you don’t attack another man for standing up for her!Understand?’

‘Yes!Yes, I understand!’He sobbed.

‘Get the fuck out.’She gave him one final pinch before getting off him and stepping back.

He scrambled up as much as he was able and limped to the door, where his buddy was waiting, and offered her an apologetic look.‘Sorry, Miss Black Widow, ma’am.’He stammered, before helping his friend and leaving.

‘I’m not…’Amelia started, but didn’t finish.He would neither hear nor believe her anyway.She sighed.

‘GO TEAM DARCY!WOO!’Darcy yelled, throwing her arms in the air, and they all turned to look at her.

‘Team Darcy?’Sigyn gave her a raised eyebrow.

‘Sure.’Darcy threw her arm over Bruce’s shoulder as Sigyn returned the chair.‘Team Darcy!Oh!More Team Darcy!’She bounced excitedly as Nat and Wanda came through the door.

‘You guys wouldn’t know anything about the two big guys crying as they limped down the street, would you?’Wanda asked.

‘Yeah, they asked me not to hurt them as I walked by.’Nat pulled a face.

Amelia and Sigyn shared a look before bursting out laughing, closely followed by Bruce and Darcy.Nat turned to Wanda, giving her a knowing eyebrow.‘They know something.’She said with a small smile.

‘You’re not wrong, Nat.’Amelia shook her head.‘You’re not wrong.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed some kick ass Sig and Amelia, and some love for Bruce! Also, I need more kickass Amelia, so that may be coming soon too!
> 
> Also, I was trying to think of more Never Have I Ever questions and came up blank! Anyone got any suggestions?!


	112. Epilogue 25 - She's My Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sigyn receives multiple pies in one day, to names only the team knows her as, she starts to feel a bit freaked out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I noticed on a facebook post today is cherry pie day! Who knew!? So I had to celebrate with a quick epilogue about Sigyn freaking out about it!

‘Sunbeam?’Loki’s voice came from the living area, and she poked her head around the door frame from the bathroom, half dressed for her office day.

‘Yes, Lo?’

‘A package just came for you.’

‘This early?’She came through buttoning her blouse as she walked, ignoring the gaze Loki raked over the flesh she had on show.

‘Strangely, yes.’He passed her the square box, a little smaller than a pizza box but the same shape, dark grey and bearing the logo of a bakery in Maine, and stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her and continuing to fasten her buttons.

‘There’s no card?Nothing?’

‘Not a thing.’He murmured as she ran her nail over the sticker holding the box closed, revealing a pie.

‘It’s a pie.’She stated the obvious.

‘A secret admirer sending you pies, love?Should I be jealous?Have you been flirting with a baker?’

She shook her head as he kissed her hair, having finished her buttons.‘There has to be some mistake.’

‘It certainly has your name on it.There cannot be many Sigyn Friggadottir’s living in the compound, can there?’He teased, taking the box from her and taking it to the table, still proud he had convinced her to use a surname to honour his mother.‘Breakfast, boys!’

‘Pie isn’t a breakfast food!’Sigyn complained as they came running from their room.

‘Once will not do them any harm.’He quirked her a smile as he cut the pie, but she just rolled her eyes, grabbed the coffee he had already prepared her on the side, and went to finish getting ready.

 

Sigyn had no luck when she contacted the bakery.The pie had been paid for in cash anonymously, which only confused her more.Who the hell did she know in Maine?Or who knew her well enough to know her exact address?Sure, all the team got fan mail, but it was never addressed this accurately, let alone knowing she used Friggadottir.Stalker or someone who knew her well?Or both?That was a scary thought.

She was just trying to put the thought out of her mind again when there was a knock on her open office door.‘Yes?’She looked up to find one of their internal couriers, SHIELD vetted of course, holding another pie sized box.

‘Delivery for you, Mrs Loki.’

‘Who’s it from?’She asked as she got to her feet, pressing her thumbprint to the Stark Pad before taking the box.

‘It doesn’t say.It’s from Oregon.Portland, to be precise.’He told her, checking the details as he passed her the box.

‘Thanks anyway.’She smiled at him as he left, before frowning back at the box.‘How the hell is this still warm?’She mumbled, going back to her desk and checking the box fully before opening it, finding inside not only a pie, but a fork laid on top, and no note anywhere stating who it was from.‘This is just plain weird.’She admitted, before picking up the fork and breaking the flaky crust, finding succulent, deep red cherries inside.She sniffed it tentatively, and it made her stomach rumble.She figured she had to try it, and she popped a bit into her mouth.Her eyes went wide.It was the best damn pie she had ever tasted.

 

Sigyn and Darcy had one of their lady dates at lunchtime, just the two of them at a cafe, nothing special, but it was something they tried to make time for at least once a month.

‘No idea who they’re from?’Darcy checked, before taking a bite of her panini.

‘Not a clue, they’ve both been paid for in cash, untraceable, two whole pies, both from different places entirely.’

‘That’s really weird.’Darcy said with her mouth full.

‘I know!’Sigyn replied.‘It’s good, don’t get me wrong, but who the hell sends two pies to someone with no explanation?Assuming it’s the same person and not some weird ass coincidence.’

‘No family in Maine or Oregon?’Darcy checked.

‘Nope.’Sigyn poked at her salad.

‘Any weird fan mail been reported?’

‘None that I know of.’

‘Trickster God being an asshat?’

‘Huh.’Sigyn looked at her thoughtfully.‘I don’t think so.I’m not sure confusing me with pie is in his best interest.’

‘That’s true.He likes to keep you happy.’

‘All the same, I wouldn’t put it past him.He still likes to trick me, just not in the same way as you guys.’

‘He wouldn’t dare trick you other than nicely.’

‘Excuse me?’They turned to see a waiter standing by them, holding a small plate.‘Is one of you Maia Tomson?’

‘That would be me.’Sigyn said hesitantly.It had been years since she went by that name, and she was wondering if this young man had once been one of her students when he put a plate down in front of her.

‘Some dude just bought you this.’And he put the plate down in front of her, to show it held a slice of cherry pie.

‘Who the hell…?’She got to her feet and glanced around.‘Who was it?’

‘He left as soon as he placed his order.’The waiter shrugged.

‘What did he look like?’

‘I don’t know, my height, dark hair, heavy set, business suit.Pretty average looking.’He looked between the two women, who were sharing a worried look, then walked away, assuming something was going on he didn’t understand.

‘This is getting creepy.’Sigyn admitted the whole situation had her worried.

‘Yeah, it’s well out of my pay grade for weird shit, and that’s saying something, considering who I work for.’

Sigyn sat back down heavily before pulling out her phone.‘I don’t like this.’

‘You wanna head back to the compound?’

‘I think so.Let me just send this message.’

S ~ Lo, I got sent pie anonymously at the coffee shop!

L ~ Darcy, is that you?

Sigyn growled frustratedly.

S ~ No, it’s me!Someone keeps sending me pie and I don’t like it!

L ~ You don’t like pie?

Loki looked at his phone in confusion.He knew she liked pie, why was she saying she didn’t?

S ~ I don’t like someone sending me so many pies!It’s freaking me the fuck out!Who would want to send me pies?And why pies?It’s not normal!

Loki sighed.She was evidently not happy, and if she wasn’t happy then neither was he.

S ~ And if I find out it’s you, I’ll stab you!

L ~ I promise it’s not me, petal.Where are you?

S ~ We’re about to head back.

L ~ Alright.I’ll see you soon.

Sigyn put her phone away and got to her feet.‘Let’s go.’

‘What about your pie?’Darcy asked.

‘I have plenty back at the compound.’She cast a dirty look at the offending item before shouldering her bag and leaving it on the table, untouched.

‘This truly has you worried.’

The sound of Loki’s voice as they left the cafe made both women jump, turning to find what Sigyn knew was a duplicate of his that he was projecting to assure her he was taking her seriously.Dressed in his black suit, he still stood out, but less than an armoured duplicate would.

‘Doesn’t it you?’She looked up at him as Darcy linked their arms.

‘Honestly, it is a little strange, however is there more than you have thus far told me, as it is unlike you to worry so much?’

She huffed out a sigh.‘The first pie was addressed to Sigyn Friggadottir, which no one other than the team and staff at Xavier’s really knows I go by, the second was to Mrs Loki, which I know a lot of fans refer to me as, but this last one was given to Maia Tomson, and I haven’t used that name in years!It’s too much of a coincidence that someone sends me three pies in one day, all in different names.’

‘That is perhaps more concerning.Someone who knows you well enough to know each mantle.’Loki said thoughtfully, slipping his duplicate’s hand into hers, as much for his own comfort as hers.

‘It’s not like it’s even your favourite dessert.’Darcy added.

‘No, so it has to have some significance I’m missing.’

‘I quite understand your frustration now.’Loki conceded as they reached the car.‘Would you like me to leave the duplicate with you for your ride back?’

She shook her head.‘I appreciate the escort, but we’ll be fine, thank you.’

‘Let me know as soon as you get back.’He kissed her softly before dismissing the illusion.

‘You want me to drive?’Darcy offered.

‘Yeah, maybe you should.’Sigyn nodded, feeling more shook up than she cared to admit.

 

‘You are fucking kidding me!’Sigyn looked at her desk in disbelief.Five more pies, all from different bakeries across the states, each one addressed slightly differently, but definitely for her.‘Who the fuck likes pie that much?’

‘Dean Winchester?’Darcy suggested from behind her, and she was glad she had carried both their coffees as Sigyn had run her hands into her hair out of sheer frustration.

‘Sigyn Odinson, Ms Tomson, Princess Sigyn, Agent Tomson, even Mrs Mischief!’She flicked each box in turn.‘This is getting beyond a joke!How am I supposed to get any work done with a desk full of pastries!’

‘At least your office smells awesome.’Darcy put the coffees on the cabinet at the side of the room, just in case Sigyn started flipping pies out of frustration.‘We have a team dinner tonight, bring them along for dessert.’

‘That doesn’t help me figure out who is sending me fucking pies!’She looked at the receipt labels again.‘Florida, Texas, Philly, Iowa, even freaking Alaska!’

‘Well, if the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, maybe whoever this is thinks the way to your heart is through tasty baked goods.’

‘My heart is taken, and it’s not by some pie sending maniac!’She flopped down in her seat.

‘Here.’Darcy stacked all the boxes and moved them to the filing cabinet by the door.‘Bring them down at dinner time, just try get your work done.’And she moved a pot plant in front of them.‘See, out of sight, out of mind.’

‘Okay, fine.’She groaned.‘But this is really mind fucking me!’

‘You’re safe in the compound from the pieman, whoever he might be.’Darcy went back and picked up the coffees, handing Sigyn hers before walking backwards towards the door.‘And you have some reports to finish up, right?’

‘Right.’She turned her monitor on.‘Just, if you see anyone acting suspiciously with baked goods, tell me.’

‘I promise.’Darcy crossed her heart.‘Just try and forget about it for now.’

‘Sure.’Sigyn muttered to herself as her friend left.What would anyone think she needed this many pies for?

 

Four more pies had been delivered by the time she was clocking off, and she couldn’t see over the pile to get them to the common area, so had to tuck them in her vault for the short walk, which she completed faster than normal in her haste to get rid of the offending objects.

Steve was lifting the last dish onto the table as she walked in and pretty violently turned her hands, ten boxes of pies appearing in a stack on the countertop.

‘Dessert.’She stated, before grabbing a glass from her seat and filling it with wine, not that it would have much effect on her, but it was a start.

‘That’s sweet of you.’Amelia smiled from where she was dishing up a plate for Georgie, and Sigyn looked at her over her glass.

‘I didn’t buy them.Some asshole has been sending me them all day!’

‘Someone sent you ten pies?’Bucky pulled a confused face.

‘Eleven!There’s one in our apartment too!’She refilled the glass and took another swig.‘I don’t get it, I honestly don’t.Why would I want eleven fucking cherry pies in one day?Or ever!’

Amelia shrugged, unsure what to say, as this seemed to have Sigyn quite distressed, but Bucky came around the table and put himself in front of her, taking her by the upper arms and giving her his full attention.They had been sharing joint therapy for a few years now, coming to terms with their former lives by sharing, therapy buddies Bucky called it, and he knew when she was riled.Like now.

‘You need to calm down, Sig.You know what can happen.’

She nodded, knowing he knew as well as she did that no one wanted a hyperventilating sorceress on their hands.‘I know, but it’s weird.’

‘It is a bit.’He said sympathetically.‘Pie isn’t even your favourite dessert.’

‘That’s what I said!’Darcy exclaimed around the bread roll she had taken a huge bite out of as soon as she reached the table.

‘So someone who thinks you might like pie?’Bucky pulled a face as he tried to figure it out.

‘I know, I just, someone is sending me stuff, I mean edible stuff, but to names that only people close to us know, and it’s just weird, and why anonymous?It’s not April Fools, just, why?’She flapped her hands a couple of times, which Bucky took as a bad sign and gave her a small jerk.

‘Sig, calm down!’He said pointedly.‘We’ll figure it out.’

She took a deep breath and let it out in a rush, nodding her head as she closed her eyes.‘I’m fine, really.’

‘You have every right to be worked up, but don’t let it get to you, not to this degree, okay?’

‘Okay.’She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile.‘Thanks, Bucky.’

‘No problem, let’s have dinner, and do you want to just forget about it for a bit or pick at it and see if we can come up with any theories?’

‘I honestly don’t know.It’s been on my mind all day, maybe forgetting about it for a little while would be nice.’

‘Then how about we don’t discuss it until dessert, when it’s going to be the elephant not in the room but on the table?’

‘Yeah.’She agreed again.

‘Get yourself sat down, Loki will be here in a minute with the boys, and you’ll want to stop the steam coming out of your ears by then.’

She gave a small laugh.‘Yeah, okay.’She took her seat, not having much of an appetite after the day she had had, but knowing she needed to have something.

‘Evening, everyone.’Tony’s voice came from the door and Amelia smirked at him.

‘Wow, look who crawled out of his cave.’

‘I was busy.’He said defensively.

‘You were hungover.’Amelia said, knowing he had overindulged the night before.

‘Maybe a little.Oh hey,’ he stopped by the counter where the pies were stacked.‘Happy national cherry pie day.’

Sigyn froze as who had sent the pies hit not only her but the rest of the room, and everyone’s eyes were on her.After the whole day of stressing about the pies they were from Tony?She should have guessed, she should have known.Calmly she pushed her chair back and got to her feet, turning to glare at him.

‘Cherry for my favourite cherry, am I right?’He grinned at her.

‘Eleven pies.Really?’She spat.

‘Eleven?There should have been fifteen.’

‘Sig…’Bucky said warningly, and she held her finger up to quiet him, still staring at Tony.

‘Dude, you’d better run.’Darcy stated.

‘You didn’t like the pies?’Tony frowned at Sigyn.

‘I don’t like being sent anonymous gifts by someone who obviously knows me!I thought I’d got a stalker!’

Tony laughed.‘Nah, just me.’

‘Darcy’s right.’Sigyn nodded.‘You’d better run.’

Tony paused for a fraction of a second, then thought better of bravado and darted towards the door, Sigyn kicking off her heels and starting after him a second later.

Loki pulled the boys aside as his wife ran by, chasing Tony out of the common areas.‘Looks like your mamma worked out who has been sending her pies all day.’He commented.

‘Should we help him?’Steve asked, as no one had moved to do so.

‘He made his bed.’Amelia shrugged.‘And I suspect that’s why you should never be left alone with an unlimited credit card when you’re drunk.’

No one argued, and when Sigyn returned alone twenty minutes later and helped herself to a piece of pie, nobody knew what to say.She put the first bite in her mouth and glanced around at the expectant looks from the team, but she didn’t speak until she had swallowed.‘Revenge is sweet, but I have to admit, the pie is sweeter.’

She wouldn’t tell anyone what revenge she had got on Tony exactly, and he wouldn’t tell either, so it was left to everyone’s imagination, but nobody ever forgot when national cherry pie day was.


	113. Prelude - Ragnarok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter/prelude of my version of Ragnarok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, way back in October, after seeing Ragnarok, I was unhappy with a couple of things, mostly the death of The Warriors Three, and it got me thinking how I would change things to fit with my AU and Sigyn, Loki working with the Avengers etc... And after a couple of requests, I decided to do my own version! So here is the first chapter, more a prelude to the actual start of the film! I will be posting this as it's own separate work, but I wanted to post the prelude on SC so that people would know it exists.
> 
> I am halfway through the film, and let me tell you even with the script it is hard going to get the actions and words correct, but I am trying my best, so I'll post as I go along and hopefully will catch up before I finish!
> 
> But for now, let's join Loki and Sigyn in bed...

Sigyn gasped and sat up with such a start that she spun Loki onto his back from where he had been laying with his arm across his wife, making him stir.A fine film of sweat coated her skin, and her heart raced so much she could hear it, blood pumping in her head as a pounding rhythm.

‘Alright, love?’Loki murmured, rolling back onto his side and looking up at her faint silhouette in the darkness of their room.

‘Dream.’She managed, and the tightness of her voice made him curve his hand, the bedroom light flicking on as he sat up.

‘And not a good one.’He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him, cradling her in his arms.‘Do you wish to talk about it?’

‘No, but I think I should.’She snuggled into his naked chest, closing her eyes momentarily.

‘Whenever you are ready, Sunbeam.’He kissed her hair.He could feel her heart pounding through her ribs, far too fast for her to think about returning to sleep just yet.

She sighed, and the breath left her body long and slow, shaking her frame as it shuddered from her lips.‘I was on Asgard, with The Warriors Three, and Heimdall.’

‘You’re right, that is terrifying.’He couldn’t help but tease, hoping to lighten her load with humour, and she did sputter a small laugh, but it was short-lived.‘I’m sorry, Petal, I couldn’t resist, carry on.’He murmured with his lips against her hair.

She nodded, just a little, appreciating his effort, but knowing this dream would bother her at least into the next day, if not longer.‘A shadow overcame the realm, a cloud.It raced from the observatory to the city, destroying everything it touched.The city burned, so many people, so many screams…’Her voice broke as emotion overtook her, and Loki swiftly pulled her into his lap, holding her as close as he could while he shushed and rocked her, the tears wracking her body harshly.

He knew, of course, of her prophetic dreams in her youth, of the few she had had since they were reunited, but he had never seen her this upset, so fraught.He spoke comforting words to her, assuring her he was there, until the sobbing subsided, and her tears slowed, her hands pressed into his back as though his flesh offered additional comfort.She sniffed and wiped at her face as she sat back, Loki conjuring a handkerchief which he handed to her without a word, and she took gratefully, wiping his chest first before taking care of her face.

‘Sorry.’She mumbled, lowering her head, but Loki caught her chin with the side of his finger, raising her to face him.

‘Do not apologise, darling girl.I am always here for you, you know that.’He kissed her forehead.‘This may, as you know, be prophetic, but it may also be because of recent events.’He reminded her their contact with Asgard had been sporadic of late, Odin cancelling their visits due to “unforeseen circumstance” more than once, and they had just returned from a very rough mission, involving fire and, sadly, loss of life.

She nodded and he removed his finger, as sure as he could be that she would continue to face him now he had made his point.‘It just felt…different.I don’t know how, but…’She sighed.‘I’m going to get up and make a cocoa, check on the boys.You want anything?’

‘You sleeping would suffice, but from the kitchen, no, thank you.’He stole a kiss and let her shuffle off his lap.‘Do not take too long, sweet.’

‘Promise.’She replied as he settled back down in the pillows, watching her pad quietly to their bedroom door, pulling it to behind her.

It was only when he was sure she was gone that he allowed himself to frown, reaching for his Stark Phone.He knew Thor was off-world at the moment, however it was still one of the most reliable means for them to communicate.He tapped out a rapid message to his brother, asking how his search for answers to his own prophetic dreams fared, truly not expecting a reply, as they had been out of touch for some months.In truth, he missed him.For all their problems, they had fought side by side longer than they had fought one another, and now were, it seemed, on the same side long term.Loki would not risk what he had with Sigyn and their boys for selfish reasons, and that meant remaining on good terms with Thor, Asgard, and Midgard.All the realms, in fact.He liked his new life and he adored his new family, but so many signs pointing to an upcoming disaster were too hard to ignore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the actual work here...
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990755/chapters/32214318


End file.
